Love & War
by moiraDBZ
Summary: Trunks,Goten,Pan y Bra estudian en la academia Doragon Senshi, instituto que conforma secundaria,preparatoria y universidad,con hospedaje inluido. Bra hará lo imposible por conseguir el corazón del nuevo estudiante de universidad y compañero de su hermano,Goten.Por otra parte Pan y Trunks se odian y un día declaran definitivamente la guerra[…]Categorías:Romance/Drama/Amistad/Humor
1. Chapter 1 Un nuevo comienzo

**N/A: (POR FAVOR SI VAS A LEER ESTE FIC, LEÉ TODO ESTO PRIMERO) (summary completo al final de esta introducción)**

**Relación con los personajes originales: **Habrá un drástico cambio en las actitudes de todos, porque bueno es para relacionarlo bien con la historia, aunque voy a tratar de hacerlo lo más parecido a sus personalidades originales. Además en este fic, aunque Trunks y Bra sí son hermanos, Pan y Goten no tienen alguna relación familiar ni nada.

**OTRO AVISO**: En esta historia sí puede ser que aparezcan otros povs, pero la protagonista de toda la historia es **Pan. (Sé que a muchos les gusta el TrunksXPan, y esta esta es una historia de Amor-Odio entre ellos)**

Summary (completo):** Pan y Bra son mejores amigas, ellas estudian en la academia Doragon Senshi. Doragon Senshi es un instituto que conforma secundaria, preparatoria y universidad, y los estudiantes viven allí con habitaciones que les proporcionan. Cada edificio es para una sección diferente. Hay un edificio para secundaria (EDIFICIO 1), otro para preparatoria (EDIFICIO 2) y otro para universidad (EDIFICIO 3). Pan, desde Hodiako, se cambia a la nueva academia, que cambiará su vida. Por otra parte, el popular estudiante de la universidad Camparela, Goten, se cambió a la academia Doragon. Trunks y Bra estudiaron en esa academia desde hace 3 años, desde que Trunks estaba en su anteúltimo año de preparatoria, y Bra estaba en su primer año de secundaria. Ahora Trunks entró a su segundo año de universidad en tecnología y mecánica, y Bra a su primer año de preparatoria. ****Bra hará lo imposible para conseguir el corazón del nuevo estudiante de universidad y compañero de su hermano, Goten. ****Por otra parte Pan y Trunks se odiarán a muerte por cuestiones personales, ellos se molestan todo el tiempo, y un día Pan decide declarar definitivamente la guerra con Trunks. ¿Qué sucesos les tendrá preparado la academia Doragon Senshi?**

* * *

_**Love &amp; War**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo. Se cruzan las vidas de cuatro estudiantes.**_

Otro día que pasaba, y mis vacaciones se acababan mañana. Mañana será un día diferente, comenzaré el primer año de preparatoria en una academia especial. Mis papás dijeron que no sería una experiencia tan mala, que tendría la oportunidad de hacerme nuevos amigos, integrarme a la sociedad y blablablá… Todo porque me tuvieron que transferir. Mis padres estarán en un viaje de negocios durante 4 años, y yo, para no quedarme sola, me enviaron a la academia Doragon Senshi, en donde, además, te ofrecen hospedaje. Los tres nos vamos al aeropuerto mañana a la mañana, ellos toman el destino a Tokio, para comenzar una nueva Corporación y estudios avanzados para asociarse con otra empresa aliada. Y yo, me voy a la ciudad de Nagoya, al campo abierto de Doragon Senshi.

Extrañaré a mis amigos, a todos mis compañeros, en especial a mi mejor amigo Uub. Con él somos amigos desde primaria, y siempre me ayudó en todo lo que necesitaba. Hoy pasé todo el día con él, y dijo que me va a acompañar al aeropuerto para despedirse.

No sé qué nuevas experiencias me esperen en una vida tan nueva y distinta a la que llevo hoy, una nueva vida que empezaré mañana, pero esperemos que algo bueno salga de todo esto. Al menos espero vivir aventuras, la vida tranquila nunca fue algo que me emocionara, algo que me haga destacar es lo que quiero lograr.

…

POV GENERAL

-¡Pan! ¡Ya levántate, o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto!- Gritaba Videl mientras le hacía el desayuno a su esposo a las horas de la madrugada todavía, ya que, su avión partía a las 5:30 a.m. Gohan, por su parte se encontraba leyendo el periódico y tomando una taza de café. Aún seguía con mucho sueño, después de todo, eran las 4 de la madrugada.

"Aaayyy, no quiero, no quiero levantarme…"Pensaba Pan cuando se tapaba con las frazadas de su cama, pero pronto sonó la alarma que su mamá le había puesto para despertarla.

*RIING,RIIING,RIIIIIING,RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-Se sobresaltó Pan, pero se seguía tapando y esta vez trataba de evadir el sonido con su almohada puesta en sus oídos. Pero el ruido seguía tumbándole y tumbándole. -¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… NO LO AGUANTO MÁS!-Gritó desesperada agarrando el reloj y aventándolo al piso.

-¡HIJA…-Iba a gritar su madre, pero vio a la sombra de su hija que bajaba las escaleras.- Oh ahí estás. Te levantaste más temprano de lo que creía. ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Rompiste otra vez el reloj? Vamos, siéntate. Tu omelette ya está en la mesa.

Pan, con una cara fatigada se sentó pesadamente en su silla y primero tomó el jugo de naranja. Gohan se distrajo de su lectura y miró a Pan.

-¿Estás emocionada por el viaje a la nueva academia de Nagoya?-Le preguntó Gohan a su hija, a lo que ella respondió: "Mm."- Vamos hija anímate, será una experiencia muy divertida te lo aseguro.

"…No creo." Pensó ella, dándole un mordisco a su omelette.

Pronto, en media hora todos ya se habían preparado y estaban en marcha al aeropuerto. A las cinco llegaron exactamente, donde los esperaba un triste Uub, por la ida de su amiga.

-¡Uub!-Gritó Pan cuando lo vio sentado en el aeropuerto.

-Hola.-Respondió sonriente mientras correspondía el fuerte abrazo de la pelinegra.

-Muy bien, quédense aquí mientras vamos a hacer los trámites del pasaporte.-Dijo Videl alejándose con Gohan.

Pan y Uub conversaron durante un buen tiempo, recordando viejos tiempos, y a la vez lamentándose. A pesar de eso, Pan prometió que lo llamaría siempre que pudiera. Después de eso se miraron y se dieron otro sincero abrazo de despedida y un poco de lágrimas por parte de Pan.

-"Pasajeros con destino a Tokio, vuelo 321, favor de abordar."-Dijo la operadora del aeropuerto por los altavoces, en seguida hizo otro aviso.- "Pasajeros con destino a Nagoya, vuelo 59, favor de abordar."

Ante este último aviso los dos se separaron y Pan fue llamada por su mamá para que recibiera su boleto de avión. Pan se despidió de sus padres y a las 5:45 el avión había despegado.

* * *

POV GENERAL

~Ciudad de Nagoya, academia Doragon Senshi.~

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué me quedaré sola?!- Gritó Bra, la ya estudiante de 1er año de preparatoria. Ella ya había vuelto de sus vacaciones un poco antes de que comenzaran las clases en la academia. Y cuando llega se encuentra con la noticia de que este año su habitación no tendrá compañera.

-Lo siento, pero por ahora, al menos hasta que reacomodemos a los estudiantes nuevos, estarás sola en la habitación 307.- Le decía el director a su alumna.

-Pe-pero, director es un nuevo edificio. El edificio de preparatoria, y no lo conozco bien, necesito una compañera de habitación, ¿y si me pierdo? Estaría sola…- En realidad esa no era la razón por la que quería una compañera, ella muchas veces había ido a ese edificio cuando su hermano estudiaba en esa parte, y lo conocía muy bien. Pero Bra se había sentido algo solitaria desde que sus amigas de habitación del año pasado dijeron que no estarían con ella el año que venía, una porque se cambiaría de escuela, y otra porque había repetido el curso.-Director, por favor, no me deje sola y sin compañera.

-Aaash, está bien Brief, haré lo que pueda.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo emocionada, por la probablemente nueva compañera de habitación que tendría.

Cuando salió de la oficina del director, fue a dar un paseo por el gran lugar que era la academia Doragon Senshi, total, sus clases comenzarían mañana, y aún era tiempo para disfrutar de un tiempo tranquilo.

* * *

POV GOTEN

Fue un gran problema cambiarme de universidad, tuve que hacer varios cursos de equivalencia pero por suerte ya me pude transferir. Espero que todo mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena. Me dijeron que la universidad de esta academia es bastante buena y te dan varios cursos extracurriculares. Por lo que se ve hasta ahora es un lugar abierto y tiene una vista bellísima. Tengo que instalarme pronto en mi habitación. Tengo que ver dónde está el edificio de la universidad.

-Oiga disculpe, ¿sabe cuál de estos edificios es la universidad?-Le pregunté al conserje, él era la única persona que veía en todo este campo abierto, será porque las clases comienzan mañana recién.

-Si claro, es aquel que está ahí, al lado de la cancha de tenis.- Me dijo apuntando a la derecha. Guau, tenían cancha de tenis, este lugar sí que lo tenía todo.

* * *

POV GENERAL

-En dónde se habrá metido Bra.- Decía un peli lila buscando a su hermana por todo el lugar. Se rascó la cabeza en forma de confusión. "Bueno, en el único lugar en el que no he buscado es en la universidad." Pensó, dirigiéndose de la cafetería al edificio de la universidad.

Caminaba por al lado del límite de la academia, por la rejas de la misma, y se fijó que un lujoso auto estaba estacionando. "Qué raro, nadie viene hasta mañana, cuando comienzan las clases…" Pensaba mientras trataba de ver de quién se trataba que venía un día antes. Normalmente él y Bra eran los únicos que siempre llegaban antes que todos. Pero no logró ver nada, con los vidrios polarizados.

-Mm, ni modo.- Dijo con las manos en su nuca y caminando a paso lento al edificio 3.

* * *

POV PAN

-Señorita Son, recuerde que sus padres querían que los llamara cuando llegara a la academia.- Me dijo el chofer, cuando bajamos del auto y me abrió la puerta. Por fin habíamos llegado a la susodicha academia. "La Gran Academia Doragon Senshi" blablá, puras boberías. Aquí debe ser de lo más aburrido, con todas personas inteligentes e interesadas en sus estudios me sentiré sapo de otro pozo en este lugar.

-Sí, no lo olvido.-Contesté. Sebastian, mi chofer, sacó mis valijas y me las puso al lado.

-Muy bien, es todo. Recuerde que sus horarios están programados, su edificio es el número 2, ahí tiene todo lo necesario para poder llegar a sus destinos.- Me decía entregándome un folleto con un mapa de toda la academia en él.- No se olvide que ahora, en unos cuantos minutos tiene que hablar con el director de la preparatoria, acuérdese señorita Son, el director…

-Director Kotoro. Ya sé Sebástian.- Le sonreí, él, además de ser mi chofer es mi amigo, y siempre me acompañó en todos los viajes. Me puse triste, no lo vería en un buen tiempo, mi sonrisa desapareció y cambió a un semblante de tristeza.

-Oh, no te pongas mal, querida Panny, ya verás que nos volveremos a ver más temprano de lo esperado.- Me dijo levantándome la cara, me sonrió. Tardamos mucho tiempo en despedirnos, pero finalmente lo hicimos.

Entré a la academia, miré el folleto, se veía que primero tenía que pasar por el edificio 3 y después llegaría al edificio 2. Con un gran peso encima debido a todo mi equipaje, iba caminando mirando el folleto para no perderme.

POV GENERAL

Los cuatro estudiantes, dos nuevos, y dos ya residentes en la academia, tenían el mismo destino. Trunks miraba a sus lados buscando a su hermana. Bra miraba al cielo más distraída que nunca. Goten miraba las paredes buscando un cartel que diga "Edificio 3: Universidad Doragon Senshi". Y la señorita Son Pan miraba el papel con un dibujo del mapa de la academia, siguiendo exactamente los mismos pasos que indicaba el folleto, pero sin mirar al frente para variar.

Cuatro cuerpos chocaron en un mismo punto. Los cuatro cayeron al suelo, sólo que de frente Goten había chocado con Bra y Trunks contra Pan.

-Aaaayy, mi cabeza.-Dijo Bra frotándose donde se había golpeado.

-Lo lamento ¿te lastimaste mucho?- Preguntó el nuevo estudiante de universidad tirado en el suelo. Bra miró al frente y quedó paralizada, esos ojos, esa mirada, esa voz… Ella nunca se había sentido nerviosa con ningún chico, pero ahora… apenas podía articular palabra.

-S-sí, yo… yo ¡estoy bien!- Dijo nerviosa cuando Goten la ayudó a levantarse.

Pero por otra parte las cosas no iban tan amables en cuanto a los otros dos que chocaron de frente.

-Aaaayy, me dolió. ¡¿Qué estas ciego?! ¿No me viste que iba caminando en frente tuyo imbécil?- Dijo la ahora no muy educada señorita Pan.

-¡¿Qué?! Si tú eras la que no prestaba atención a su camino tonta.- Respondió enojado el peli lila, y con el ceño fruncido igual que ella.

-Mira, por tu culpa se me cayeron todos mis bolsos.

-No fue mi culpa, en todo caso fue tu culpa por no usar la cabeza, como la gente normal, para pensar, y no para chocar a la gente.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Eres un estúpido, pídeme disculpas.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Todo lo que dije es verdad.

-¡Retráctate!

-¡NO!

-Mi nombre es Goten, y estoy buscando la universidad, creo que mi habitación era… ah, la 421. ¿Sabes dónde es?- Preguntó Goten a Bra, quien ya se había presentado ante él, claro lo que podía si es que podía hablarle, se había puesto muy nerviosa sólo con su mirada posada en ella. Trunks después de gritarle un rotundo "NO" a la pelinegra, escuchó lo que dijo este nuevo estudiante.

-Es mi habitación.- Le habló el pelilila contento y apuntándose a sí mismo. Pan, al escucharlo, puso su mano en el hombro de Goten, cerró los ojos apenada.

-Uy pobre de ti.-Le dijo Pan al Goten burlándose de Trunks.

-¡Cállate, no estoy hablando contigo!- Le gritó Trunks con el ceño fruncido. – Por cierto la niñas como tú no deberían estar por aquí, la universidad es un sitio para grandes, shushu vete niña de secundaria.-dijo moviendo su mano, como barriendo el aire.

Pan lo miró con una cara amenazadora y muy enojada.

\- Tonto, estoy en preparatoria.

-Oh, lo siento, es que por tu baja estatura creí que estabas en jardín de niños.- Decía Trunks riéndose de ella. Pan no dejaba de mirarlo con furia.

-¿Estás en preparatoria?- Le preguntó Bra, emocionada a la pelinegra. Tal vez, no estaría sola este año.- Y dime, ¿ya sabes en qué habitación vas a estar?

-Eeem… no, ahora tenía que hablarlo con el director… eeeh… el director…

-¿Kotoro?-Preguntó Bra.

-Ah sí, ese.

-¡Perfecto! Puede ser que te toque conmigo… me llamo Bra, un gusto conocerte.- Le dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Pan, Son Pan.- Le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

-Yo te llevaré con el director.- Le dijo Bra agarrando de la mano a Pan y ayudándola con sus maletas. Se fueron más o menos corriendo, por la emoción que llevaba la peliazul.

Luego Trunks se presentó con Goten y lo guió hasta la habitación que pronto ambos compartirían...

* * *

-¡Director!- Gritó Bra al entrar a la oficina.

-Brief, ¿no te he dicho que no entres si no te doy el permiso?

-No, bueno sí, pero no importa ¡director, por favor, deje que ella sea mi nueva compañera!- Decía Bra acelerada y agarrando a Pan del brazo para que la viera el director.

-¿Hum? ¿Y esta señorita quién es?- Dijo el director Kotoro acomodándose los anteojos.

-¡Suéltame!- Le gritó Pan a Bra y zafándose de su agarre, luego miró al director, se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Usted… es el director Kotoro no?

-Así es.- Respondió también asintiendo la cabeza.

-Yo soy Son Pan, y soy una estudiante nueva, hoy tenía una reunión con usted para hablar sobre mi alojamiento aquí.- Dijo pretendiendo dar una buena primer impresión la señorita Pan.

-Mmm, Son Pan… veamoss, ese apellido comienza con S…- Decía el director mientras buscaba una carpeta en su escritorio.- Ah, aquí lo encontré. A ver… sí, aquí está. La señorita Son, sí, aún no te hemos asignado una habitación nueva, sólo llegamos hasta los nuevos estudiantes con el apellido hasta la P.

-¡Aaay, ¿entonces se puede quedar conmigo?!- Gritó Bra emocionada.

-Aaashh, está bien Brief, debido a las circunstancias…-la peliazul hacía cada vez más grande su sonrisa.- …supongo que podrá ser tu nueva compañera de habitación.

-¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡Genial!- Dijo abrazando a Pan desesperadamente, mientras el director se tapaba los oídos por los molestos gritos de Bra, y la sacó de su oficina.

-Oye, jaja, tranquilízate.- Dijo Pan apartándose un poco del abrazo de Bra.

-Jeje, lo siento, y dime, ¿Ya conoces todo el campus?

-¿El campus? No, bueno, yo vine directamente con el director, la verdad es que no conozco nada.

-Uy, si al menos no le das una vuelta a toda la academia te aseguro que te vas a perder, es un lugar gigante, casi una ciudad, aunque claro, sólo los estudiantes vivimos aquí.

-Sí, tal vez debería…

-Yo te lo puedo enseñar, ven vamos, por aquí alquilan bicicletas, podemos andar en bici y te voy mostrando todo.

-¡Gracias!

* * *

-Puedes dejar tus cosas por ahí.-decía Trunks entrando en su habitación.

\- Sí claro. Oye… y dime -le decía Goten, mientras acomodaba sus cosas.- ¿Tú hace cuánto estás aquí?

-Bueno…-miraba al suelo.- Mi hermana y yo estamos aquí desde hace unos tres años, este es el cuarto.

-Aaaaah, ¿sí? ¿Y quién es tu hermana?

-Es esa misma niña con la que te cruzaste en el camino.

-Aaaah, bueno, es una chica, no tan niña. Me dijo que se llama Bra Briefs, y tú nombre entonces es…-le decía indicándole que le diga su nombre.

-Aaaaah sí lo siento.-decía riéndose.- Mi nombre es Trunks, ¿y el tuyo?

-Goten.

-Genial… oh mira la hora.-miró su reloj de pared.- ¿Sabes? Tengo mucha hambre, ¿qué te parece si te invito al lugar de comidas por aquí cerca?-decía apuntándole la salida de la habitación.

-Sí gracias.-decía sonriente.

Ambos salieron del edificio en el que se encontraban, y salieron caminando, casi corriendo, ya que los dos tenían un gran apetito.

Al llegar al lugar, el peli lila se dio cuenta que estaba su hermana con esa chica de pelo negro, y ambas estaban sentadas tomando un helado. Cuando ellas se percataron de los que entraron al lugar, debido a la cerrada de puerta que hizo ruido… Pan miró quién entró y cuando vio a ese arrogante y maleducado muchacho que le había gritado hace un momento, le frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta para no verlo más. Pero por otro lado, a Bra le había parecido muy agradable ese chico llamado "Goten"…

-¡Oigan! ¡Muchachos! ¡Vengan aquí, con nosotras!-decía la peliazul alzando su mano para que se sentaran con ellas.

-¿QUÉ? ¡No Bra!-gritó la pelinegra negándole con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Es que ese chico que está ahí no me gusta para nada.-dijo indicándole disimuladamente con su dedo.

-¿Hablas de mi hermano Trunks?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿T-Tu her-mano…?

Pan miró ahora a ese chico de cabellos lilas, después a Bra, después a él. "Bueno… sí se parecen…" Pensó.

-¿Vamos?-le preguntó Goten a Trunks cuando escucharon a las chicas.

Pero Trunks lo miró dudando un poco, ya que con esa chica ya habían empezado con el pie izquierdo. Y pesadamente hizo un suspiro.

-De acuerdo.-dijo sin ganas.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Otra cosa que no puse al principio, es que el ámbito de este fic (una academia) está inspirado en la serie que hace unos años daba en nickelodeon, llamado Zoey 101. Si quieren saber más acerca de cómo es una academia más a fondo, vean al menos el primer capítulo y van a saber de qué se trata.**

**Por favor! Denle una oportunidad a mi historia! Y díganme si les gustó o les gusta la idea ;) Pasarán cosas, muuuuchas cosas interesantes, porfaa no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo:**

"_Apenas y ya empiezan las disputas."_

**(Ya me estoy emocionando :O** )


	2. Chapter 2 Apenas

**N/A: Hoooola, bueno de principio quiero dar gracias los primeros reviews que recibí, sé que no fueron muchos pero fueron los suficientes para incitarme a terminar este capi, bueno espero que les guste a todos los lectores ;D**

**Daap****: Hola! Graciaaas, hace tiempo que no recibía de tus reviews (si claro jaja, porque no hacía fics), pero me agrada leerte de nuevo :D Ojalà te guste hasta el final, besos ;)**

**Dara****: Que geniaaaal que te encante, gracias por el cumplido, y si tenì que aclarar las cosas sino muchas cosas quedaban como… ¿Qué cosha pasa? Jaja, bueno algo en común! A mí también me encantar las relaciones amor-odio, y este es mi primer fic relacionado con eso :D Espero que te guste el resto del desarrollo de la historia, saludosss :D**

**HannyHanny****: Gracias a esa ansiedad que sentiis me pongo más feliz jaja, ay me encanta que me digan que tengo creatividad, nose si sea del todo cierto pero muchas graciaaas igual ;) En serio? Leíste ¿cómo me enamoré? GENIAL! Y es la primera vez que me dicen que la han leído más de una vez! Guau! En realidad, en serio, me hiciste formar una gran sonrisa jaja, bueno gracias por tu review, saludos :D**

**AVISO: Los nuevos personajes en este capitulo aparecen en la portada, "Poperu", supongo muchos ya lo conceràn, que es el chico en el primer capitulo de Dragon Ball GT, que sale en una cita con Pan, el si aparece en la portada, es el que tiene anteojos y una remera celeste. "Mooki" , se pronuncia Muki, es el muchacho de traje de combate azul y cinta blanca en la cabeza, con pelo castaño. "Chiara" , aparece en la esquina izquierda arriba en al portada, la que tiene anteojos violeta, y cabello rubio. Bueno eso es todo, asi que... disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 Apenas y ya comienzan las disputas.**_

* * *

POV PAN

Después de los primeros días de clases ha sido un alboroto total, en estos días pasaron los exámenes de ingreso, y por suerte los pasé con facilidad, pero algo que me ha estado inquietando más que mis estudios y los exámenes. El chico que desgraciadamente se convirtió parte de mi grupo de amigos, Trunks Brief. Y desde un principio le fui sincera a Bra, apenas se había sentado en la cafetería con nosotras, hace una semana.

FLASHBACK

_Los dos, el que hace poco me había enterado que se llamaba Trunks, y que era hermano de Bra, y su amigo de cabello negro como el mío, se habían sentado. Para mi mala suerte ese tonto de pelo lila se sentó en frente mío, ya que por alguna extraña razón Bra quería estar frente a ese chico llamado Goten._

_-Y dime Goten, ¿tú de que instituto vienes?-le pregunto Bra una vez que ellos ya habían pedido algo de comer._

_-Vengo de la Universidad Camparela, a unos 50 kilómetros de aquí.-dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida._

_-¡¿Camparela?!-grito ella levantándose un poco de la mesa.- Pero esa universidad es muy costosa…_

_-Sí, me pregunto por qué te habrás cambiado aquí.-dije yo ya que me quería meter a la conversación, es que ese Brief me había estado mirando de mala gana, y quise cambiar esa situación._

_-Bueno, es que me dijeron que esta academia tiene un gran campo de actividades extracurriculares, y quería probar algo nuevo.-dijo sonriendo._

_-Si, además Camparela, a pesar de ser un lugar tan prestigioso, ha tenido muchos problemas financieros, todos lo saben.-se metió Trunks mientras desinteresado giraba en círculos la pajilla de su bebida._

_-Exacto.-confirmó Goten._

_-Yo no lo sabía.-dije._

_-Lógico.-me respondió el tarado.- ¿Tú que vas a saber? Se ve que tienes muy poco conocimiento y no tienes cuidado. Mírate, estas a un día de comenzar las clases y no conoces nada de aquí._

_Fruncí levemente el ceño ante su comentario._

_-¿Y tú que te metes en lo que no te importa? Es mi problema si mi pierdo o algo.-contesto con sinceridad._

_-Es verdad, no me importa. Pero solo quería aclarar un punto, que no importa cuántas veces recorras el campus, seguro terminarás en la guardería esperando a que alguien venga por ti, porque te perdiste. Jajajaj._

_Se reía burlonamente mientras yo juntaba los dientes y cada vez me enfurecía más. No paraba de reírse y a mí ya se me estaba haciendo la vena en la frente. Sin siquiera bajar un poco la voz, y nada disimuladamente le dije a Bra:_

_-BRA. Tu hermano es un imbécil y me cae mal.-le dije sin quitar mi mirada de enojo hacia Trunks, ella solamente nos miraba sorprendida, al igual que Goten._

_-¡¿Ah sí…?! Pues tú eres la persona que me más rápido me ha caído mal.-dijo Trunks defendiéndose._

_Yo estaba con mi helado en mi mano derecha, hasta ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho ya que era de mis sabores favoritos, chocolate y vainilla, pero estaba tan furiosa que casi quiebro la galleta del helado que me había comprado hace un momento. Pero antes me tranquilizo, y lentamente coloco el frio sabor en el "perfecto" cabello color lila de él._

_-Sí, pero a pesar de todo lo que digas soy más lista que tú. –le dije sonriendo mientras la gotas de chocolate le caían por la frente, y me miraba como nunca una persona me había mirado antes, con deseos de venganza y lleno de irritación, no pude evitar carcajearme hasta no poder más, no sé por qué, pero su mirada amenazadora me provoco diversión más que miedo._

FIN FLASHBACK

Y a pesar de esa minipelea que tuvimos y otras dos más que tuvimos en la semana, los dos conformamos parte del mismo grupo de amigos. Bra, como es su hermana, siempre han pasado sus recreos y tiempo libre en que no tienen clases, juntos. Ahora, ya que yo soy amiga de Bra, y Goten de Trunks, nosotros cuatro pasamos el tiempo juntos.

También me hice nuevos compañeros y otras amigas en el salón. Aunque hubo algunos que de verdad llamaron mi atención, y a veces yo llamaba la atención de ellos. Como por ejemplo, uno de ellos que no se despegó de mí desde que me conoció, es algo infantil, aunque divertido, es un poco más bajo que yo, y su color de pelo es marrón, sí, estoy hablando de Mooki, aunque de alguna manera se intimida cuando estamos con Trunks y se aleja de mí. Otra chica, llamada Chiara, me habló el primer día de clases, tiene una onda genial, es de pelo corto por los hombros, rubia, y siempre lleva lentes morados, ese día vino y me dijo que mi pañuelo en la cabeza me quedaba muy bien, y le gustaba mi estilo. Realmente me parecieron amigables y muy agradables.

Aunque Trunks y Bra me dijeron que muy pocos venían para los primeros días de clases, ya que eran más para orientar a los nuevos estudiantes, me aclararon que recién después de unas tres semanas comenzarían las verdaderas clases.

Y justamente ahora estamos saliendo de clases de matemática.

-¿Y tú que estas estudiando Trunks? Ya llevo una semana aquí, y todavía no sé ni para que estudias.-le dije una vez que los cuatro nos sentamos en un banco frente a una fuente.

-Estudio tecnología avanzada y mecánica, ya que mi familia tiene una de las corporaciones más grandes del mundo quieren que yo sea el heredero y para eso tengo que estar aquí.

-Aaah, oigan ¿a dónde van?- pregunté cuando vi que Bra y Goten se estaban levantando.

-Vamos a ir a comprar unos chicles, ¿quieren alguno?

-Yo si quiero.

-Yo no, la verdad es que me siento mal y no quiero nada. Esta mañana desayuné demasiado.- respondí tocándome el estòmago.

-¿Otra vez te tragaste toda la heladera completa?- preguntó Trunks haciendo que me sonrojara. Me estaba llamando gorda, y no lo toleraría.

* * *

POV BRA

Desde que lo conocí no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa cuando está él. Es algo extraño, nunca me había pasado algo parecido. Siempre los muchachos me persiguen y están detrás de mí pidiéndome alguna cita o que al menos les dé una oportunidad. Me siento mal al rechazarlos, pero la verdad es que en toda mi vida de secundaria, y la poca que hasta ahora llevo en preparatoria, solamente salí con tres chicos que eran "de mi tipo", cuando al final me di cuenta que ninguno en realidad valía la pena. No lo sé, ahora cada vez que hablo con chicos me siento libre de hablar de cualquier manera que se me plazca, de todas maneras les sigo gustando, yo podría insultarlos y tratarlos mal si quisiera, y ellos seguirían atrás de mí. Pero hay algo de Goten que es diferente, no sé si le gusto, lo más probable es que no, pero me cuesta hablar con él. No me siento libre, sino encerrada en que no tenga que equivocarme en ninguna oración, o podría ser que yo dejara de agradarle.

Ahora que estoy caminando con él, no puedo decirle ni una palabra, y justamente escucho que me empieza a conversar.

-Bra, escuché que al igual que Trunks tú también tienes buenas notas en los exámenes.-me dijo feliz.

-Eeeh… eeeh, sí, pero no soy tan buena como él, es por eso que mi mamá no quiere que yo dirija Corporación Capsula más adelante, piensa que no tengo la suficiente capacidad.-dije desanimándome a mí misma.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No, pero ya sé que eso es lo que piensa.

-Vaaamos…-dijo dándome un suave codazo en el brazo.- Seguramente no ha podido pasar tiempo contigo, para mí lo eligió a Trunks solamente porque es el mayor, pero no me parece que tengas bajo intelecto Bra, a decir verdad yo creo que sí sería posible que seas la heredera de tu familia. Pero ¿no es mejor que hagas algo por tu cuenta? Yo creo que así tendrías más éxito.

Yo lo miraba sorprendida, ahora sonriente, de verdad me había dado las esperanzas y me hizo sentir aliviada.

-Aunque…-continuó contento, y puso su mano en mi cabeza.- Los dos sabemos que falta mucho para eso, así que no te preocupes.

-Sí. ¿Qué necesitan?-nos atendió justamente el vendedor cuando llegamos al principio de la fila.

-Que-queremos tres chicles por favor.-dije algo nerviosa, es que ese contacto que me había hecho en la cabeza con su mano se sintió muy reconfortante y cálido, que no pude contenerme por un momento.

-¿De qué sabor?

-Dos de fruta, y… ¿uno de menta?-le pregunté a Goten y él me asintió con la cabeza.-Dos de fruta y uno de menta.

Cuando nos entregó los chicles fuimos de vuelta a la fuente en la que estaban Trunks y Pan, pero arruinándome un momento tranquilo aparece… "uno de los chicos."-.-

-Bra, mi dulce bombón, por fin te encuentro.-dijo él, es un año mayor que yo, uno de los más creídos y antipáticos del colegio, cuando con su brazo me alejó de Goten y me atrajo hacia él.- Tú, yo, una cita esta noche. Te invito al nuevo restaurante chino que esta por aquí cerca, debe ser tu día de suerte que yo sea el primero en ofrecerte una cita.

-POPERU.-dije temblando del enojo y con una vena en la frente.- ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!-le agarré el brazo y lo saqué de mi cintura.- ¡¿Es que cuándo vas a entender que no quiero salir contigo?! Creí que te lo había dejado bastante claro el año pasado que eres el último con quien querría salir.

-Vamos preciosa, tú sabes que no puedes resistirte, es muy evidente que te mueres por pasar un buen rato conmigo.-decía otra vez agarrándome, pero esta vez de la muñeca y más fuerte.

-¡Te dije que me soltaras!-trataba de zafarme de él, pero no podía.- ¡POPERU! ¡NO QUIERO!

-Jaja, yo sé que si quieres.

-¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡AYUDAME GOTEN!-salió de mi boca de la nada, yo siempre me defiendo sola o pido ayuda a mi hermano, pero no entendí porque esta vez dije Goten.

Pronto sentí que me soltó rápidamente, pero porque Goten me había tomado en sus brazos, yo seguí con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrí, me sonrojé, porque estaba abrazada a él, lo mire hacia arriba, ya que evidentemente era más alto que yo. Él no me miraba sino que lo miraba a Poperu.

-Entiéndelo, no te quiere muchacho.-le dijo Goten serio.

Vi que Poperu, sólo hizo una mueca, miró a Goten enojado, se dio la vuelta y se fue sin nada que decir. Al instante Goten me soltó.

-Gra-gracias.-le dije aun mirándolo asombrada.

-Vaya, que tipo más insistente.-dijo Goten normal, no dijo nada más y seguimos caminando.

Pero cuando llegamos a la fuente ya no vimos a nadie sentado en los asientos en lo que estaban Trunks y Pan.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?-pregunto, y de repente veo a alguien que está saliendo de la fuente.-¡Pan!

-Aaay, mi ropa.-decía quejándose mientras estrujaba sus guantes para sacarles el agua.

-Pero ¿qué pasó?-pregunto Goten desconcertado.

-Nada… solamente es que tu hermano Bra…-decía mirándome.-… se enoja por cualquier cosa.

Yo la miraba sin entender o que había pasado.

-Yo…-continuó ella.- solamente le dije que era el tonto más tonto de todos los tontos, que si juntaran a todos los más inútiles del mundo no serían ni la mitad de lo imbécil que es él. Y de la nada me salpicó un poco de agua y me insultó, no sé qué le pasa. Luego yo agarré un balde que estaba cerca de esa canilla.-decía mientras apuntaba una canilla del edificio.- Junté un poco de agua y se la arrojé, no era tanta, pero se enfureció ¡y me empujó a la fuente! Sí que está loco, no hay remedio, jamás se lo perdonaré.

-Ah-aaay…-decía yo con una gota de sudor, al igual que Goten.-Pero… ¿por qué lo llamaste imbécil? Digo… sé que a veces se comporta como un bobo, pero…

-Es que lo que pasa es que… me estaba irritando ya desde que dijo que me había tragado la heladera completa y…

* * *

POV GENERAL

Una chica justamente iba saliendo del edificio 3 y se sorprendió al ver a un chico de pelo color negro y parado.

-Ese es… se parece a…-decía sola, agarró bien su bolso, y corrió hasta el muchacho.- ¡Eh, disculpa, ¿tú eres…Goten?! ¿D-De Camparela?

-¿Eh? Sí, ¿Y qué hay con eso?-dijo dándose la vuelta, a la vez que la chica llamó la atención de Bra, y de la empapada Pan también.

-No puede ser… de ti hemos hablado con las chicas todo el tiempo. Pero… ¡nunca creí que te cambiarias a nuestro instituto!

-Bueno, pero no tendrían que saberlo todos ¿no es así?-contestó el pelinegro desinteresado.

-¿¡Cómo que no?! ¡Ahora mismo les avisaré! Es increíble…-decía la chica mientras comenzó a enviar mensajes por su celular. Emocionada y a ratitos miraba a Goten. "Cielos… sí que es lindo." pensó ella.

"Entonces…" pensaba Bra. "¿Por qué nunca escuché de él…? Y lo acabo de conocer hace poco…"

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos.-dijo Goten tomando camino, cuando Bra y Pan lo comenzaron a seguir, y Pan se seguía quejando de su ropa mojada.

Pero mientras la ojiazul caminaba, dio vuelta su cabeza un poco, y se dio cuenta que esa chica de antes las miraba con enfado, en especial a ella…

-Bra, necesito que me ayudes, vamos a buscar unas toallas, por favor sino voy a pegar un… a…aa… ¡a-CHÌS!-decía Pan, mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo.-resfriado…-terminó de decir como si tuviera la nariz tapada.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero rápido, dentro de poco comienza la siguiente clase.-dijo Bra apurando a su amiga.- ¡Goten, nos vemos después!-dijo saludándolo.

_Y ya en los baños, mientras Pan se secaba…_

-¿No te parece…que Goten es muy amable?-le decía la peliazul, mientras miraba perdida al techo, recordando cómo Goten la había protegido. Pan dejó de limpiarse la cara y la miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué? Bueno… si es agradable. Hasta ahora es el chico más bueno que conocí aquí… aunque supongo que comparando a tu hermano con cualquier otro chico todos los demás son más amables que él, así que no podría estar segura.

-¿Y qué dices de nuestros compañeros?

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿acaso tú no los conocías del año pasado?

-Sí, a casi todos… pero a Mooki y Chiara no los conocía… seguro son nuevos también, a menos que no los haya notado.

-Chiara parece algo adulta, siempre habla de moda, pero también es alguien razonable.

-¿Hablaste mucho con ella?

-Algo… supongo que a ella no la habrás notado, o estaba en otra clase, pero me dijo que sí había estado aquí desde el año pasado. Me dijo que me veía cuando estaba con Trunks, y que es muy raro que se comporte así. Aunque no le entendí muy bien. –decía Pan doblando la toalla que ya había usado.

-Bueno… él en realidad es muy bondadoso y siempre trata bien a las chicas, pero por alguna razón a ti te vio diferente, no es normal en él insultar a la gente y menos a las chicas.

-¿Y por qué menos a las chicas?-decía seria Pan, "seguro debe ser un mujeriego" pensó desencantada.

-Bueno…

*RIIIING* Iba a hablar la menor Brief, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la campana. Sin contestar tomó a su amiga de la muñeca y salieron corriendo para llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Ya Goten habiendo terminado su primera clase de aeromecánica, fue a hablar con Trunks, ya que no había podido platicar con él desde que comenzó la clase. Mientras se acercaba a su amigo, notó que un par de chicas hablaban de él a sus espaldas y se reían coquetamente, Goten ni siquiera volteó a verlas y siguió su camino en busca de Trunks.

-Trunks.-dijo llamando la atención del pelilila.- Tal vez no debiste ser tan duro con Pan, parece que se resfrió después de que saliera de la fuente.

El ojiazul bufó y se cruzó de brazos, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella se lo buscó, además seguro ni les contó lo que pasó antes de eso.

-Sí… nos lo dijo…

-¡¿Y entonces?! ¿Tú que hubieras hecho?

-Bueno no sé, nunca una chica me había tratado así, pero… eeh, amm…

-¿Ves? Es imposible tratar con Pan.

-No creo que sea así amigo, es extraño pero sólo a ti te trata así.

-¡Ah! Entonces yo soy el problema.

-No digo que sea eso Trunks, pero si ustedes dos se siguen peleando de seguro terminarán matándose el uno al otro, ¿de verdad detestas tanto a Pan?

El pelilila suspiró rendido.

-No dije que me detestara… es que a veces… se porta tan… tan… ash.-Trunks miró hacia un lado aún enojado, pero tranquilo.-No sería justo si se enferma por mi culpa, le voy a llevar una medicina y eso es todo.-dijo indicando con la mano resignado por la palabras de Goten, y miró su reloj.- de seguro la clase de ellas ya debe de haber terminado y ahora están la habitación.

Goten lo miró contento y tomó sus cosas, para dirigirse él también a su habitación.

* * *

Mientras Pan caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de las habitaciones, debido a que se había ido a buscar algo de tomar, se encontró con un compañero de clase, de cabellos color marrón.

-¡Hola Mooki!-le gritó alzando su mano.

El muchacho la miró y en seguida se sonrojó, pero no pudo disimular su sonrisa al notar que ella lo saludaba, y caminó rápido hasta la pelinegra.

-¡Ho-hola Son!-dijo feliz y muy educado.

-Jaja, oye… no tienes que llamarme siempre por mi apellido, no es como si fuera una anciana…-decía divertida.- Sólo llámame Pan, supongo que está bien, ahora que seremos amigos.- dijo contenta estrechándole la mano, a lo cual él también se la estrechó aunque sorprendido al contacto de mano con ella.

-Sí… Pan…-decía mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro y le brillaban los ojos.

-Creo que eres nuevo, ¿no?-le dijo al momento que sus manos volvieron a estar separadas, él asintió.- Qué bueno… no me gusta ser la única nueva aquí, me hubiera resultado incómodo ser la única perdida en este lugar…

-Sí, jeje, yo también me sentía un poco sólo y despistado aquí, pero ahora que te conocí… es diferente.-le decía embobado, Pan lo miró sorprendida, hasta que él se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.- ¡DIGO DIGO, desde que las conocía ti y a Bra! ¡Eso, eso!-decía moviendo sus manos por todas partes.

Pan dejó de mirarlo asombrada, y sonrió, a la vez que hizo una pequeña risita.

-Jaja, eres simpático Mooki, me caes bien.- dijo dándole un suave golpecito en el hombro.

-Eeeh, t-tú… me caes muy bien también.-decía mientras sudaba mucho y jugaba con sus manos.

"Rayos… ¿dónde se habrá metido Pan ahora?" Pensaba Trunks mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su dedo índice y recorría los pasillos del edificio de secundaria. Justo en el momento, vio a Pan de espaldas y de repente escuchó un estornudo de ella.

-¡Aaachìs!

-¿Te encuentras bien Pan? Parece que te estas resfriando…-le decía Mooki a la pelinegra mientras ella se sobaba la nariz.

-Sí, pero no importa.

En el momento el castaño miró por detrás de Pan y observó algo asustado a la persona que estaba atrás de ella. Pan, al sentir una sombra miró hacia donde miraba su amigo, ella se asombró al verlo al pelilila de una forma seria y algo arrepentida.

-¿Tomaste alguna aspirina para que no te enfermes?-preguntó Trunks una vez que llegó junto a ella.

-No, no es necesario, ya se me pasará. Ah, Trunks todavía no los presento, él es Mooki.-decía apuntando a su amigo, al cual se le caía una gota de sudor por los nervios.- Es mi compañero de clase y es muy lindo conmigo, Mooki, él es Trunks, es el hermano de Bra.

-Ho-hola…-decía sonriendo Mooki, mientras con la mano le ofrecía su saludo.

Pero el de ojos azules se sorprendió al escuchar a Pan referirse de esa forma, a "Mooki" lo presentaba de una manera amable y cariñosa, y a él simplemente como "el hermano de Bra".

-Hola.-dijo cortante y en seguida la miró a ella otra vez.- Tienes que ponerte mejor, sino será peor, tómate una aspirina.-le dijo Trunks a la pelinegra otra vez mirándola, y ofreciéndole la medicina.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario.-Dijo Pan ya irritándose de su actitud.

-Te dije que si.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Y yo te dije que no lo haré.

-¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan terca?!

-¡¿Por qué siempre me molestas?! ¡Te digo que no quiero tomar esa maldita aspirina!

Los dos con una vena en su frente se miraban de una forma amenazadora y juntando sus dientes, mientras Mooki algo asustado miraba la escena. Trunks agarró bruscamente a Pan de la muñeca.

-¡¿EEH?! ¡Espera! ¿Trunks?-gritaba Pan, una vez que él se la llevó.

* * *

-Tú sí que sabes escoger colores.-le decía Bra a Chiara, mientras la rubia se miraba al espejo probándose una falda nueva.

-Gracias.-dijo sonriéndole.- Tu atuendo también te favorece, es genial, aunque no lo usaría.

-¿Por qué no?

-Obviamente con mi cabello se vería extraño, pero a ti te ve perfecto.

-He… bueno gracias.-decía algo sonrojada.- Es extraño que Pan no haya venido todavía, dijo que después de ir a comprar un agua vendría con nosotras.-dijo mirando a la puerta de la habitación de Chiara.

-Tal vez regresó a su habitación.

-Pero no sé para qué.

-Bueno, yo tampoco lo sé. Ah, ¡mira!-dijo la rubia mirando por la ventana de su habitación hacia abajo, debido a que estaba en el tercer piso, se fijó en alguien que estaba afuera en los asientos.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te parece que ese chico es muy lindo?

-¿Ese?-dijo apuntando a un chico de pelo naranja.- ¿El de último año?

-Sí, es muy lindo, aunque la mayoría de los chicos de aquí son muy guapos ¿No te parece?

Bra se sonrojó recordando a una persona en especial y mirando al suelo.

-S-Sí, puede ser…

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo algo alterada, con la voz algo tapada, una vez que con Trunks llegaron a su habitación y la tiró en la cama.

-¡Evitando que te resfríes! ¿No ves? Hasta tu voz suena horrible.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es porque tú, tonto, me tiraste a la fuente!- dijo levantándose de la cama.

-¡Por eso venía a pedirte perdón!-dijo apretando su puño, Pan se sorprendió.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Sí…-dijo angustiado.- Es que no… bueno…

-Me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio.

-¡Eso que quería…! Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Sólo tómate la medicina. –dijo ofreciéndole la aspirina y un vaso de agua.

Pan se lo quedó mirando, él no la miraba a ella porque se sentía de alguna manera atrapado, y si la miraba a los ojos se daría cuenta. Ella le sonrió.

-Gracias… Trunks.-dijo tomando las cosas y haciendo lo que él le pedía.- Y acepto tus disculpas.

Él sin dejar de mirar a la pared se dio vuelta hacia la puerta.

-¡Bueno ya me tengo que ir! Recuéstate o no te aliviarás.-dijo saliendo y saludando con la mano una vez que abría la puerta.

-Claro.

Y él se fue cerrando completamente la puerta.

"Eso si fue extraño." Pensó Pan, un poco roja, ya se estaba enfermando, ¿o por otra razón se sentía con mucho calor?

* * *

-Ya se está demorando demasiado.-dijo Bra a Chiara, acercándose a la puerta.

-¿Vas a buscarla?

-Sí, me preocupa un poco, estaba por enfermarse ¿no la notaste?

-Ah sí, es cierto, la vi muy mal.

-Bueno, otro día nos vemos, supongo que en las condiciones que está ella no será buena idea juntarnos hoy en tu habitación.

-Es verdad, pero vengan un día. Todavía no terminamos nuestra conversación sobre los chicos.-dijo dándole un pequeño codazo en el brazo.

-Jeje…-decía un poco nerviosa la peliazul.- Si si nos vemos.

Al llegar al pasillo correspondiente de su habitación, Bra notó que Pan estaba saliendo de él.

-¡Pan!-dijo corriendo hacia ella.

-Hola Bra, perdón pero ya iba a ir con ustedes, es que me distraje un rato.

-Ya te ves mejor.-dijo agregándole una sonrisa.

-Sí… al parecer la medicina que me dio Trunks surgió efecto.

-¿Trunks? ¿Él…?

-B-Bueno, es que no sé que le pasó, se sintió culpable supongo, y obligado de alguna manera a traérmela.-dijo con la mano detrás de su nuca.- Bueno, pero no importa, ¿me acompañas a tomar un helado? Ah no, pero Chiara sigue esperándonos…

-No te preocupes nos juntamos otro día, vamos a comprar uno de vainilla ¿sí?

-¡Sí!

Al salir de la heladería en la que ya habían comprado sus sabores favoritos, Pan sale primero ya que Bra se había quedado peleando con el heladero por un problema con su mercadería, la pelinegra prefiere salir afuera mientras su amiga le sigue gritando al dueño y se sienta en una de las mesas de afuera. De repente, siente un ruido extraño debajo de la mesa.

-¿Huh?-se pregunta cuando ve debajo de ella y se encuentra con un perro callejero todo sucio y maloliente.- Diaj, qué peste, deberías bañarte más seguido.- le dice mientras lo empieza a acariciar.

El cachorro sale de la mesa y se pone al lado de ella moviendo su cola rápidamente. La pelinegra se agacha y lo mira inspeccionándolo.

-Parece que no tienes dueño.-dice Pan, acariciándolo con una mano, pero antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta el can ya estaba lamiendo su helado.-¡Waaah! ¡NO! ¡No! ¡Perro, detente! –pero cuando logró quitarlo de encima ya era tarde, y Pan estaba mirando helado con un puchero.- Aaaay… y era de chocolate…

Sin remedio la pelinegra iba a tirar su helado a la basura, pero vio que el perro la miraba contento y sacando su lengua. Ella sonrió y dejó el frío postre en el piso, luego el cachorro comenzó a comerlo desesperadamente y Pan le revolvía los pelos de su cabeza, mientras le daba algo de pena los huesos que se le marcaban en su cuerpo.

-¡Aaay pero que olor!- gritó Bra una vez que salió de la heladería e inhaló el olor del perro.- ¡Pan, ¿cómo puedes tocarlo?!

-Sí, es un asco. Se llama Mushu.

-¿Eh?

-Y es… mi nueva mascota.-dijo sonriéndole.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**¿Cómo estáaaan? Bueno para aclarar algunos puntos el perro relaciónenlo con el que tenía Majin Boo ¿sí? Tiene maso menos ese aspecto, porque no es muy grande y a decir verdad no es una raza exacta, ya que es callejero. Y también tiene algo de confusión ¿no? Ella dice que es re feo, pero es su nueva mascota, ya se van a dar cuenta con qué persona quiero relacionarlo xD Ojalá se den cuenta ;D y si tienen idea, digan a ver si no se equivocan, jeje. Este tierno personaje, va a tener mucho cariño con nuestra protagonista, e influirá mucho en la vida de Pan, bueno, sólo quiero que no lo tomen como un animal ordinario y ya ¿sí? Okeeey :D**

**Ya comienza ya comienzaaa, miren que el próximo sí que es interesante eeh, ojalá les haya gustado este, y no se pierdan el próximo: **

"_Los clubes"_


	3. Chapter 3 Los clubes

**N/A: Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, yo quería mi octavo review como regalo de Navidad T.T , we parece que estoy algo grande pa recibir regalos ya xD JAJAJ, bueno supongo que será porque no ha tenido tanto éxito como yo quería… o me porté mal este año y no me trajeron regalito :C jaja, bueno ojalá disfruten este nuevo capi, algo atrasado como regalo de fiestas, espero que todos lo hayan pasado genial!**

* * *

**Daap: jeje, si re tiernito Mooki, nono el niño que le dice que le enseñe a volar se llama "Bish" y sí está en la portada de este fic, en la esquina arriba a la derecha :D y justamente aparece en este capi, pero no no tiene que ver con Mushu, bueno respecto a lo de Uub, si aparecerá de nuevo pero corta será su aparición ;( y otra cosa, en este capi aparece el personaje que te prometí! Ojala descubras por ti misma a quién me refiero, besos y gracias.**

**Dara: jajaj, sí que peleíta que tuvieron esos dos, y nono el perro no tiene ninguna relación con *Mooki*, el amigo de Pan jeje, el perro en realidad tiene relación con un personaje que ya todos conocen muy bien y ha aparecido desde el 1er capitulo jaja, bueno igual gracias por opinar, y por tu review! besos**

**Misha0309:JAJAJ, en serio me hiciste matar de la risa con tu comentario, en serio tenes un amorcito así de pesado? Jajaj, bueno traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible para ustedes, gracias por tu review saludos!**

**Lindsay:Hola Lindsay! Hace tiempo que no te leía, gracias por leerme de nuevo en este fic, que ojalá te siga gustando, no te olvides decirme que te parece este capi! Besos y gracias x todo ;D**

* * *

**Buenooo gracias a todos por sus reviews ;D Ojala lo hayan pasado estupendo esta Navidad, **

**UNA COSA: pongo a todos los personajes nuevos otra vez con sus nombres para que no se pierdan:**

**-Mooki**

**-Poperu**

**-Chiara**

**-Bish (****en este capítulo****, es el rubio de la portada)**

**-Daniela (****en este capítulo****)**

**-Barry (****en este capítulo****, es el de cabello marrón, en la esquina de abajo izquierda de la portada)**

**-Chu Lee(****en este capítulo****, la chica pelirroja en la esquina derecha abajo de la portada)**

* * *

_**[Capítulo 3]**_

_**Los clubes.**_

* * *

POV PAN

Estamos ya a un mes de haber comenzado las clases y hubieron entrado muchos compañeros nuevos, aunque todavía no alcanzo a hablar con todos. Pero lo que más me emociona del segundo mes que estamos comenzando es la feria de actividades en la que estamos paseando ahora con los chicos, este es mi primer día en el que voy a poder integrarme a un club.

Recorriendo cada una de las propuestas que nos dan, Bra me cuenta en qué club estaba los años anteriores. Había dicho que en su primer año, como era nueva no sabía elegir bien y sólo escogió el primer club que le ofrecieron, por lo tanto entró en el club de literatura, cosa de la cual se arrepintió ya a mitad de año y lo dejó sin pensarlo dos veces, a partir de ese momento las chicas de ese club la comenzaron a tratar fríamente. Me pudo contar que ya en su segundo año de secundaria eligió el club de diseño en el que le gustó tanto que se quedó el año siguiente, pero este año dijo que como comenzaba su primer año de preparatoria querría un cambio y buscaría un nuevo club.

En cuanto a Trunks me contó que siempre había estado en el mismo club desde que comenzó la preparatoria y todavía no lo había dejado, y que este año tampoco lo haría. "Es tan aburrido, debe ser de un club de matemáticas o algo como mecánica." Pensé mirándolo con desprecio.

Cuando conversamos con Goten habló de su Universidad y de la escuela a la que iba antes y que nunca había estado en ningún club, que esto era algo nuevo para él ya que no tenían eso allá.

En mi escuela no había muchas actividades para hacer, pero me divertía, entraba a casi todos los clubes de deportes, y una vez por equivocación, entré en uno de música, a los dos minutos de sin querer anotarme ahí casi rompo el papel.

-Oye, ¿por qué traes a ese animal a todas partes?-me preguntó Trunks mirando a Mushu, que caminaba al lado mío.

-¿Tienes algún problema? Además no es "ese" animal, se llama Mushu.-dije cerrando los ojos, y frunciendo un poco ceño.

-Pan no sé cómo pudiste convertirlo en tu mascota, yo no le veo lo lindo a ese ani… digo Mushu.-decía Bra también mirando al perro.

-Bueno, ¿qué importa si no es lindo? De todas maneras ya no huele mal, lo bañé, lo limpié y ya no tiene pulgas.-dije sonriendo y acariciándolo.

-Ah, igual que tú después de un baño.-hizo su estúpido comentario Trunks.

-Y si tú no estás buscando un club ¿por qué estás con nosotros Trunks?-le pregunté arqueando una ceja cuando íbamos caminando por los primeros clubes e ignorando lo que dijo.

-No tengo nada que hacer.

Lo miré no muy convencida.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó.

-Nada.

POV GENERAL

Los cuatro estudiantes caminaban alrededor de todos los gritos que provocaban las ofertas de los clubes y sus representantes.

"¡Vengaaan al club de química! ¡Les aseguro que no se van arrepentir!"

"El club de porristas es el mejor, H-A-L-C-O-N-E-S, aaaarriba Halcones!"

"¡EL CLUB DE MÙSICA LES OFRECE UN GRAN CONCIERTO EXCLUSIVO PARA TODOS SUS INTEGRANTEES! ¡NO SE PIERDAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD ÙNICAA!"

Mientras, Pan se tapaba los oídos, debido a los gritos del representante del último club.

-Vaya, se nota que si han practicado clases de canto.

-Jaja, es verdad.-le respondió la peliazul a Pan.

-Oye Bra, ¿y a ti no te interesa el club de porristas?-le preguntó la pelinegra, apuntando a dicho club.

-No… no es lo mío en realidad.-dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, y de reojo miraba al amigo de su hermano.

-¿Mmm?-Pan miró hacia donde miraba su amiga, y algo preocupada y sin dejar que escucharan los chicos le dijo-Bra… ¿puede ser… que tú estés algo interesada en Goten?

Bra se detuvo, llamando la atención de sus otros tres acompañantes, haciendo que ellos también pararan. Pan la miraba sorprendida, ya que Bra tenía una cara algo entristecida. Suspiró y miró al frente.

-No lo sé.

Y la peliazul siguió caminando dejando a sus amigos confundidos.

-Oye Pan ¿de qué hablaban? ¿Por qué Bra se puso así?-preguntaba Trunks arqueando una ceja.

-Eee ehh… después les cuento.-dijo nerviosa y corriendo detrás de Bra.- ¡Bra! ¡Espérame!

-Qué extraño…-decía Goten mirándolas consternado.-Oye, ¿qué tal si vamos por unas bebidas?

-Si.-contestó contento.

-¡Bra! ¡Espera!-decía Pan tratando de alcanzarla, y con Mushu siguiéndola, pero la perdió entre toda la gente. "Maldición, ya no está…" pensaba.

Justamente la pelinegra, resignada a ya no encontrar a su amiga, comenzó a caminar lentamente mirando los puestos de los clubes, hasta que vio una cara conocida. Una chica de maso menos su edad ordenaba los papeles en uno de los puestos, Pan la quedó mirando fijamente. Llevaba una gorra azul y una ropa deportiva. "Ella… puede ser…" Pensaba ella.

-¡No se pierdan la gran inauguración del club de fútbol para chicas! ¡No se pierdan la oportunidad!-gritó alegremente la muchacha, y eso hizo recordar fácilmente a Pan.

"Ah, ¡ya sé! ¡Dani!"

"_Daniela Yomato… la recuerdo, era mi amiga. Siempre, me acompañaba a todos los clubes de deporte que iba, hasta que un día…"_

FLASHBACK

_-Dani, ya me voy, tengo algo que hacer.-dije marchándome pronto de su casa, éramos unas niñas de primer año de secundaria nada más._

_-¡Ah! Espera Pan, ¿a dónde vas?-me preguntó tomándome del brazo, me puse algo nerviosa ya que ella sí lo sabía._

_-Yo… tengo tarea que hacer._

_-No es verdad, no hay nada, mañana comienzan las vacaciones de invierno._

"_¡Lo había olvidado!..." Pensé._

_-Jaja, bueno me atrapaste… es que tengo una cita con un chico pero me da vergüenza decirlo.-mentí riéndome tontamente._

_-¿En serio?-me interrogó seria._

_-S-Sí… además no tienes que pensar que haré algo indebido, ya… no voy a ir a ningún deporte de la escuela ¿sí?_

_-Sí pero, eso es porque tus padres lo decidieron, sino no te hubieras atrevido a dejar ningún club._

_-¡Está bien! ¡Déjame en paz Daniela!_

_Ella se sorprendió y me soltó el brazo lentamente mirándome a los ojos._

_-Sé que te gustan mucho las artes marciales, pero sabes que está mal._

_-Pero no tiene nada que ver contigo. Y ya te dije que no voy a hacer nada como eso.-dije frunciendo el ceño, y dándome la vuelta enojada. _

_A pesar de que ella sí supiera la verdad, y se había dado cuenta que no estaba hablando honestamente, yo le seguí mintiendo. Y por alguna estúpida razón, a pesar de que se preocupara por mí, me enfadé y no volví a hablarle._

_Luego ese año, cuando terminamos el primero de secundaria, y comenzamos el segundo, me di cuenta que ella se había mudado, y aparentemente cambiado de escuela._

FIN FLASHBACK

"Pero ahora… supongo que todo está olvidado." Pensó Pan, cambiando su cara triste a una contenta y comenzó a saludar alegremente con su mano mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Dani!-gritó al momento que corría hacia Yomato.

-¿Eh?-dijo la muchacha morena, dándose vuelta y mirando a Pan confundida.

-Dani.-decía sonriendo y cansada de correr.- ¿Cómo has estado? Pasó mucho tiempo, pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-¿Te conozco?

-S-sí… pues…-decía apuntándose.- Pan, Son Pan. ¿No te acuerdas?

"O será que estoy equivocada de persona…" Pensó la pelinegra. La chica la quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos, y en seguida los abrió sorprendida.

-¡Ah! ¿P-Panny?

-¡Sí!- dijo feliz.

Al momento la morena cambió su semblante sorpresivo a uno alegre.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Pan!-gritó abrazándola fuertemente.-No puede ser que te encuentre otra vez.

-Yo tampoco pude creerlo cuando te vi.-dijo Pan una vez que se separaron.

-Es increíble, ¿tus papás te enviaron aquí?

-Sì, tenían que hacer un viaje de negocios, y pensaron que sería una buena oportunidad para que yo me integre en algo nuevo. Pero tú, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿En dónde vives ahora?

-Jaja bueno… ahora en este lugar, me ofrecieron una beca y la acepté con gusto. Pero antes no vivía muy lejos de aquí, luego de que me mudara vinimos a Nagoya, y mi casa está como a unos 5 kilómetros.

-Ya veo… que bien.-dijo sonriendo. "Me pone tan feliz, que haya ignorado nuestro último encuentro en secundaria." Pensó Pan.

* * *

Y a unos metros alejada se encontraba la más chica de los Brief, con sus manos juntas y apoyadas en sus piernas, mientras, sentada, pensaba en lo capaz sería obvio para su corazón, pero no tanto para su mente. Triste miraba los folletos que le habían entregado cada uno de los clubes.

-Hola.-escuchó de repente la peliazul, y subió su cabeza para ver quién le hablaba.- Mi nombre es Bish, ¿puedo sentarme?

Se sorprendió al ver a un chico hablándole formalmente, y con una sonrisa algo placentera. Estaba con las manos en los bolsillos, con una jacketa abierta y su cabello rubio bien acomodado, al abrir los ojos, Bra se dio cuenta que eran iguales que los suyos. Tenía un modo de hablar como para acercarse a ella, pero no de una manera brusca como lo hacían todos los chicos, sino amable y cortés.

-C-Claro.-respondió.

-¿Ya… has escogido algún club?-dice mirando el largo pasillo de puestos de clubes.

-No… me parece que no encuentro lo que busco, supongo que tendré que volver a diseño otra vez.-dijo decepcionada apoyando su mentón en sus manos.

-Dime… ¿te gusta el cine?-dijo mientras mirándola mientras ella miraba al frente.

-Sí.-dice prestando atención.

-¿Y nunca te has imaginado como una de las protagonistas?

-Jajaja…-se notó algo de sonrojo en ella.- Puede que sí… bueno, es que sería genial ser algo que sabes que en realidad nunca serías, es… lo que pienso…

-Jaja, no tienes que avergonzarte por eso… muchas personas pensamos igual, y aunque no podamos volverlo realidad, hacemos que otras personas piensen que sí es real, arriba del escenario, mientras actuamos. Cuando se hace un papel de héroe, ¿no es estupendo que el público piense que sí lo eres?

-Eeh, ¡pues sí! Justo eso…-dijo sorprendida, como el chico hubiera estado leyendo su mente, y el rubio le proporcionó una feliz sonrisa.

-Es así… como pensamos en el club de teatro. Si te unes, nos alegraría mucho, en el escenario hacen falta chicas bellas como tú, además el papel de princesa, ¿no crees que sería perfecto para ti?

Bra se sonrojó, algo no muy común en ella, ya que muchos chicos la habían llamado linda, hermosa, sexy, preciosa, bombón. Pero, bella…princesa… era un cumplido nuevo para ella.

-Bueno…-continuó el muchacho.- Por favor, considéralo ¿sí? Adiós… Bra.-y dicho eso se marchó.

"¿Eh? Pero… no le dije mi nombre." Pensó la peliazul.

* * *

-¿Crees que algo de aquí podría interesarme?-pregunta Goten a su amigo, cuando ya van llegando al final.

-¿No dijiste que te interesaban los deportes?

-Claro que sí, pero no sabría cuál escoger.

Al momento que hablan Goten deja de mirar los puestos, y unas chicas miran a los muchachos universitarios que pasan, y se sorprenden al ver lo guapos que son, claro según toda la academia, eran los más lindos de la universidad, y todas las chicas del mismo puesto empiezan a murmurar, lo que llamó la atención de Goten y Trunks, que pararon y las miraron confundidos.

-EH, EH, EH, ¡chicas, ellos nos están mirando!-dijo una tratando de susurrar.

-N-No… ay bueno, una tiene que decirles.

-¿Pero ¿por qué? Nosotras no podríamos hablarles!

-Claro que sí, sólo es cuestión de tener confianza.

-JÀ, entonces ve tú Sarima.

-¡¿YO?!

-¡Sí sí, vamos, ve!

-Pe-pero…-aunque ya había sido tarde porque sus amigas la habían arrastrado hasta en frente de los muchachos, y ellos la miraron extrañados.-Ho-hola… jeje, chicos, díganme ¿ya saben en qué club quieren estar? Poorque… mis amigas y yo queríamos saber si podríamos tenerlos a ustedes en nuestro grupo… digo, en especial… nos gustaría tener al campeón en nuestro club, ¿qué dicen?

-¿Campeón?-preguntó Trunks con una ceja arqueada.

-Wuau, no creí que eso lo supieran aquí.-dijo Goten.- Aunque no es una mala idea, seguir con este deporte…

-Pero… ¿de qué hablas Goten? ¿Tú eres el campeón de natación?

-Sí… jaja, no quería presumir mucho, por eso no les había dicho, aunque por lo que veo ya toda la academia está enterada de eso.

-¡S-Sí! Por eso… chicos, por favor entren a nuestro club.-dijo la muchacha tratando de convencerlos.

-Pues… no cuenten conmigo. Lo siento pero yo siempre voy a estar en el mismo club.-dijo sonriendo Trunks.

-Y yo…-decía pensante el pelinegro, haciendo que se tensara la situación.- Me parece bien, ¿cuándo empiezo?

-¿E-En serio?

-Sí.-dijo feliz.

-¡Ah-aaah! ¡Gracias! –dijo ella saltando y abrazándolo.

* * *

Mientras Pan y Dani seguían hablando de cómo habían cambiado sus vidas últimamente, la chica le pregunta sobre su perro, el cual Pan contesta que es su "nuevo mejor amigo", aunque además tenía otra buena amiga la cual quería presentársela, llamada Bra Brief. Y mientras Pan va en busca de Bra, junto a Dani, van hablando sobre sus talentos.

-¿Así que te uniste al club de fútbol?-le preguntó Pan, mientras caminaban.

-Sí… desde un principio que vine aquí.

-Recuerdo que te gustaba mucho ese deporte.

-¡Sí! Ah.-dijo una vez que se sorprendió con una escena que vio en frente, y Pan también miró.

La pelinegra al ver el puesto del club le brillaron los ojos, y sonrió involuntariamente. En frente se veía un puesto que decía "Artes Marciales para hombres y mujeres", y alrededor se veían a dos chicos y una chica practicando patadas y golpes al aire dando una demostración.

-Increíble…-susurró Pan, con sus dos manos agarradas.

Dani la miró arqueando una ceja y con una mano en la cadera, algo molesta.

-Espero que ni se te ocurra.-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué?

-Entrar ahí.-le dijo seria.

-Eeh eeeh, jaja, ¿cómo se te ocurreee? S-si yo de todas manera ya me uní al club de de… de…

-¿De?

-De…. ¡DE LITERATURA! Jajaj, sí sí, de la literatura… me gusta mucho leer, y eso de los libros… y… bueno lo que se haga en un club como ese, ¡adiós!-dijo finalmente dejándola entre la multitud de gente.

"Algo aquí está mal..." Pensó Daniela.

* * *

Y habiendo terminado el día finalmente Pan se encontró con Bra en la entrada de su edificio. Al encontrarse la pelinegra le preguntó si estaba bien, debido a la pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente.

-Claro, no importa. Hubo algo… que me hizo olvidarlo. Jajaj, a propósito ¡ya tengo un club!

-¿En serio? Yo también, y es genial, de todas maneras me costó encontrarlo.

-Ah, mira, parece que alguien te estuvo buscando.-dijo la peliazul, apuntando detrás de Pan.

-¡Ah! ¡Mushu, no me huelas ahí!-dijo sonrojándose cuando el cachorro comenzó a olfatear en la parte trasera de Pan.-Jaja, eres un tonto.-decía revolviéndole los pelos.- Pero llegaste a tiempo para que te dé algo de comida.

-Hola chicas.-dijo Goten, al momento que con Trunks llegaron hasta ellas.

-Fue genial que nos dieran el día libre de clases a todos hoy, para poder ver la feria de actividades, para elegir un club.-comentó Trunks contento.

-Es verdad, fue grandioso. Y tengo sed, oigan ¿vamos a tomar algo?-dijo Bra apuntando un dispensador de refrescos.

-Ustedes vayas, yo los alcanzo en cuanto termine de darle la comida a Mushu.-dijo Pan yendo a buscar un plato de comida para el perro.

-Okey.-dijo Bra y con los muchachos se fueron.

Luego de que Pan fuera a darle comida a su mascota, regresó y se dio cuenta que sólo estaba Bra sentada tomando una bebida de limón.

-Bra.-dijo una vez que estaba frente a ella.- ¿Los muchachos?

-Se fueron. Trunks quería mostrarle a Goten la piscina de aquí, ya que él se unió al club de natación.

-¿Goten? Ah, qué bien.-dijo Pan al momento de darse la vuelta y puso un billete en la máquina de gaseosas eligiendo la opción 3, la cual era una bebida de Coca-Cola, pero la máquina le devolvió el billete, intentó de nuevo, pero otra vez obtuvo el mismo resultado.-¡PERO, ¿QUÉ PASA?!-decía quejándose Pan.

-Em, Pan… esa está descompuesta, usa la máquina de al lado.-dijo Bra sorprendiéndola a Pan.

La pelinegra miró otra vez al dispensador y en el medio había un papel que decía "NO FUNCIONA", y a Pan se le escurrió una gotita de sudor.

-Eeeh, jajaj si si ya lo sabía.-dijo con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

E intentó en la otra máquina de la cual sí le salió su correspondiente bebida, pero antes de que la abriera Bra le gritó.

-¡No, espera!-cosa que asustó a Pan

-¿Q-Qué pasa?

-¿Nunca escuchaste del dicho de lata?

-¿Eh?-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Según lo que se dice, cuando abres una lata de bebida, si es que mueves el anillo de la lata a un lado y a otro hasta que se salga, nombrando el abecedario cada vez que la mueves, cuando llegas a una letra en específico y el anillo de la lata se separa, con esa letra empieza el nombre de tu verdadero amor.-dice juntando sus manos y feliz, mientras Pan la miraba arqueando una ceja y con una gota de sudor, como si Bra estuviera loca.

-Jaja no creo… ¿a ti qué te salió?

-Mmm…-dijo algo triste.-es que cuando iba a abrir mi lata…

FLASHBACK

_Bra intentaba abrir la bebida fuertemente pero, no lo conseguía._

_-Aaay, está muy agarrada…-decía quejándose de su esfuerzo.-N-No puedo._

_-¡No te preocupes Bra!-gritó Trunks arrebatándole literalmente la lata de las manos.-¡Yo lo haré!_

_-¡Un momento, la estás revolviendo toda!_

_-S-Solo un poco más…-decía tratando de sacar el anillo, algo transpirado._

_-¡Espera! ¡No quiero hacerlo de esa manera! ¡Yo quería saber…-_

_Aunque ya había abierto su hermano la gaseosa, haciendo que todo su contenido se saliera de la lata, y callera todo encima de él. Claro debido a moverla tanto, el líquido lleno de espuma suplicaba por salir y dejar empapado a Trunks. Después de eso, lo único que le quedó a Bra fue tomar lo poco que le había quedado de bebida._

FIN FLASHBACK

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.-dijo Bra decepcionada, aunque Pan no se podía aguantar la risa.

-¡Pppfff… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-gritó matándose de la risa.

-¡N-No es gracioso! Yo… de verdad esperaba saber qué letra saldría.

-Jajaja, lo siento es que ya me imagino al tonto de tu hermano empapado en bebida de limón.

-Bueno de todas maneras no la abras de esa forma, primero fíjate qué letra te sale.

Pan suspiró por reír tanto, y no muy convencida que sea cierto lo que le dice su amiga, comienza a mover a un lado y al otro el anillo de la lata de Coca-Cola, momento que empieza a decir el abecedario.

-A, B, C, D, F, G, H, I…-mientras ella decía las letras una por una, Bra se sentía más emocionada. "De todas maneras esto es sólo una pérdida de tiempo." Pensó la de ojos azabaches, y siguió diciendo.-…O, P, Q, R, S, T…Oh.

-¿O? No no, seguía la U.

-No. Ya saqué el anillo de la lata.-dijo mostrándosela, pero desinteresada de ello.

-¡AAAA! ¡YA ESTÁ! ¡Es la T!-decía agitada.

-Aunque me parece extraño, no sé quién podría ser…-dijo pensante, mientras Bra saltaba de alegría.

Cuando Bra la escuchó, dejó de saltar, y se acercó al oído de su amiga con un rostro que reflejaba picardía.

-Bueno…-le dio susurrándole.- Mi hermano se llama Trunks.

Pan no entendió al principio, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir Bra, abrió la boca sorprendiéndose y frunciendo el ceño desesperadamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras un rayo atrás de ella afirmaba la negación y el pánico que tuvo al escuchar eso.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA PENSAR ESO!-dijo agarrándole las mejillas.- ¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

-¡Tranquila, tranquila, sólo era una broma!-decía la peliazul quejándose del dolor en su rostro, pero Pan no la soltaba.

-¡NUNCA! ¡NUNCA EN LA VIDA LO VUELVAS A REPETIR!-gritaba tomándola de la ropa y agitándola.

-Lo-lo siento.-decía ya desvanecida de tanto movimiento.

* * *

Ya habiendo pasado esos días, a Pan le avisaron que ya comenzarían las actividades de su club. Muy emocionada, como la vez que lo encontró, Pan se dirigía al gimnasio 2, el cual se practican artes marciales, ya con su traje de combate puesto y preparada para las peleas al estilo libre. Pero algo inesperado había sucedido cuando entró al lugar.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Ustedes son el grupo de las chicas, mi nombre es Hitori, y seré su entrenador en todo el año.-comenzó el maestro haciéndose presentar, aunque deprendiendo un aire de autoridad, que a la mayoría de las chicas les asustaba, sin embargo, a Pan le emocionaba.- ¡No será fácil! Tendrán que pasar por difíciles pruebas para que yo tenga un buen concepto de ustedes, si no se esfuerzan, si no les gusta el trabajo duro, pueden irse por esa puerta ahora.-dijo indicando la salida.- Pero, si dan lo mejor de ustedes, les aseguro que las convertiré en las mejores artistas marciales de todas.-dijo apretando su puño y sonriendo.

-¡Sí!-gritaron todas al unísono.

-¡Realmente, me esforzaré!-dijo Pan alzando su puño y contenta, cosa que hizo una sonrisa en el maestro.

-Está bien, ahora, para que vayan conociéndose, ustedes estarán juntos en todas las prácticas, sin embargo los torneos no son mixtos, desde ahora quiero presentarles…-dijo indicando a un lado del gimnasio.- ¡Al grupo de los chicos!

"No… no puede ser." Pensaron dos personas al mismo tiempo, al ver a esa persona en específico.

* * *

_Y en las piscina de la academia…_

Al momento que Pan comenzó su clase junto a su club, Goten también estaba presándose para entrar a la piscina y demostrar o bueno que era, aunque pensando que al llegar sería recibido con aplausos y halagos, sin embargo, algo más salió de eso.

-Cuidado con el piso, está resbaloso, okey, reúnanse, reúnanse aquí.-decía un joven de traje de baño rojo y cabello color café, por lo que se notaba, sólo un poco mayor que Goten.

Algo que había notado el pelinegro, era que esas chicas del puesto del otro día, las que lo miraban fascinadas, ahora lo miraban a ese chico como si estuvieran enamoradas, y Goten las miraba arqueando una ceja.

-¡Sa-salvavidas Barry! ¿Puedo ser… su asistente personal?-preguntó una de las chicas sonrojada, y el muchacho la miró sonriéndole y haciéndole un guiño, indicándole que se pusiera al lado de él, lo cual hizo que la chica se pusiera toda roja.

-Muy bien, deberán esforzarse, pero tengan confianza, no todo son las competencias, también hay que divertirnos.-decía con una sonrisa que alegraba a todas.

"Este tipo… me resulta familiar." Pensaba Goten, algo molesto con sus pensamientos, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que por alguna razón en la piscina eran muchas más personas del sexo femenino que del masculino.

-E-Esto es…-decía confundido.

-¡Muuuy bien! Es hora. Quiero conocerlos a todos, pónganse en fila, y cada uno me dirá su nombre cuando pase por el frente.-dijo Barry.

Todos hicieron caso, aunque Goten algo distraído y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando, tu nombre!-gritó desesperado el guardavidas, chasqueando los dedos frente al rostro de Goten.

-¡EH EH, SÍ! ¡Goten!-dijo despertando de sus pensamientos.

-¿Goten? ¡¿Goten?! ¡No puede ser! Pero qué coincidencia, has cambiado mucho desde aquella vez.

-¿Cómo?

-Jajaja, no me digas que no me recuerdas. ¡Barry! ¿Barrybarry? ¿"Barry el tiburón veloz"?

Justamente Goten recordó de lo que hablaba, se sorprendió, aunque no muy feliz ya que de momento sólo se acordaba de su fracaso.

-Es cierto, qué tal.

-Jajaja, vaya nunca esperé encontrarte aquí, ¿todavía te acuerdas de la última vez que nos vimos? Jaja, eras de este tamaño.-decía indicando una estatura por su pecho.- No puedo olvidar esa vez que te destacaste tanto en la competencia Shanchanpions, fuiste un gran nadador, sólo un poco más y eras primer lugar. Jajaja.-deía carcajeando, mientras a Goten le salía una vena de su frente, aunque se controlaba para no enfurecerse más.

Debido a los otros, comenzaron a preguntar quién había sido primer lugar, y de qué estaban hablando.

-Bueno, nosotros una vez concursamos en una competencia muy importante cuando yo apenas tenía 18 años, sólo estaban los mejores nadadores, la mayoría eran mayores, pero había uno que era el más pequeño.-dijo apuntando con su pulgar a Goten que estaba detrás de él, molesto de que todos escucharan esa absurda historia.-Cuando llegué escuchaba muchos rumores sobre él, que era muy rápido y ágil, aunque lamentablemente eso no fue suficiente en lo últimos metros de la piscina.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntaron asombrados.

-Tuve un calambre.-interrumpió determinante, pero aunque esa fuera la verdad, el joven de cabellos café no dejaría que su victoria se viera como un golpe de buena suerte.

-Jajajaja, sí claro pececito, un "calambre", jajajajaj.-comenzó a reírse mientras todos los de atrás se reían con él.- Fui el ganador, acepta que yo soy el mejor y es todo, jajajaja.

Goten temblaba de la furia mientras juntaba sus dientes, y apretaba sus puños. "He venido, a un lugar horrible." Pensó decepcionándose.

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ…QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, en el gimnasio de artes marciales.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Éste es mi lugar sagrado, mi refugio! ¡El único lugar en el que me puedo mantener alejado de ti!-dijo furioso Trunks al encontrarse a Pan en su práctica de entrenamiento.- ¡Vete ahora mismo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni te lo creas! ¡¿Piensas que estoy ultramegafeliz de estar en la misma habitación contigo!? ¡Y yo creí que este era el lugar perfecto para entrenar y demostrar que soy la mejor! ¡AHORA ESTARÁS ESTORBÁNDOME BASURA!

-¡¿Basura?! ¿¡Quién te piensas que eres?! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿¡Piensas que eres la mejor!? Una chica tan imbécil como tú no puede hacer artes marciales, es más, este no es un lugar para chicas, mejor vete antes de que te lastimes, es un lugar muy peligroso, jajajajaja.

Pan se puso furiosa, sin pensarlo, y todos, incluso el maestro, mirando la situación, ella agarró fuertemente la cabeza del pelilila, y partió una de la tablas de karate en dos, haciendo un gran impacto en el casco de Trunks, y hasta provocando un eco en el gimnasio.

-Aaaay…-decía con un ojo entreabierto Trunks, levantándose difícilmente del piso.- ¿Q-Qué te parece? Ni un rasguño. No puedes provocarme ni el más mínimo daño, jajajaja.-dijo mostrándole su cara, la cual estaba herida y con un ojo morado.

-Pppff, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-comenzó a reírse casi gritando Pan, cuando todos la miraban asombrados.

-¡E-Eso fue increíble!-dijo feliz el maestro acercándose a Pan, y justo ella dejó de reír para escucharlo.- ¡Ese fue un ataque incomparable! No puedo creer que hayas lastimado al líder del equipo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-dijo confundida, y una chica de cabello rojo y dos rodetes se acercó a ella.

-Es Trunks.-dijo apuntándolo.- ¡Él..! Es el vencedor de todos los torneos de artes marciales ¡Y lo golpeaste sin ningún esfuerzo!-dijo sorprendida.

-Jajaja, ¿quéé? ¿Tú eres el campeón? Jajajaj, ahora sí que me sorprendiste Trunks.-dijo mientras él apenas podía moverse.

-Se nota que tienes una gran fuerza y agilidad, ¿cómo te llamas?-le preguntó el maestro Hitori, mientras Pan sonreía con una mano detrás en su nuca, algo tímida.

-Pan.

-Mira, te propondré un trato Pan…-dijo sentándose en el suelo, y ella lo imitó, todos miraban extrañados.-Si tú logras vencer a todos los chicos de aquí, te daré una grata recompensa, algo que no podrás decir que no, ¿qué dices?

-¿¡QUÉÉÉ?!-gritaron todos los muchachos al mismo tiempo, incluso Trunks, que se había curado "mágicamente".

-Eso será genial, si ella lo logra, las chicas vamos a ser más respetadas.-dijo la pelirroja que había hablado antes, y caminó hasta Pan.- Mi nombre es Chu Lee, esfuérzate, ¿sí?-le dijo sonriendo.

-Aah, eh, sí.-dijo un poco nerviosa.

"¿Cómo pasó…que de un momento a otro todas estas chicas dependen de mí?" pensó presionada Pan. "Maldición…"

Pan comenzó con el primero, decidida a todo, en posición de combate, todos a su alrededor mirando, al frente de todos estaba el fastidioso de ojos azules, el cual empezó a mirar concentrado.

-¡Empiecen!-indicó el maestro.

En cuestión de minutos, el rival de Pan ya estaba derrotado en el piso, y en media hora ya había derrotado a todos los chicos, excepto a uno…

-Sólo faltas tú Trunks…-decía la de cabellos azabaches, con el ceño fruncido y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-JÁ, estás delirando si crees que podrás vencerme, de todas maneras es una tontería nunca lo haría. Jamás perdería mi dignidad peleando contra una niña.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTEE?!

-Aaalto.-dijo Hitori, y los dos voltearon a verlo.-Pues esta es… la supuesta recompensa que te debía Pan.

-¿Qué?-dijo extrañada. "¿Qué acaso piensa… que no enfrentarme a Trunks es una recompensa?" Pensó.

-Tú serás, la nueva compañera de Trunks. Competirán los dos juntos en el próximo encuentro de "Parejas enfrentadas de D.S.J"

-Pe-pero…¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó enojado Trunks a su maestro.-¡Es totalmente ridículo!¡Usted dijo que yo podría competir allí cuando encuentre a alguien que esté a mí mismo nivel!

-Sí, y aquí la tienes.-dijo apuntando a Pan, quien sonreía maliciosamente hacia Trunks, casi burlándose de él.

-¡NOOOO!

-Bueno, no me gusta mucho la idea de competir al lado de él, pero… mientras consiga el trofeo…-decía Pan con su mano en su mentón, pensante y tranquila, mientras el peli lila arrodillado se lamentaba.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Ojaláa les haya gustado el capi, se me hizo un poco largo, pero quise agregarle muchas cosas para que sea interesante, ahora, la pregunta de la que todos tendrán en mente será… ¿por qué Pan supuestamente no podía hacer artes marciales? O ¿por qué su amiga la alejaba de ello? ¿Habrá una razón en especial por la cual nuestra querida Son no pueda hacer artes marciales? Tendrán que saberlo más adelante, falta mucho chicos/as! Bueno, los leo en el próximo capi ;D **

**Próximo capítulo:**

"_A Bra le gusta Goten."_

**¡No se lo pierdan! **


	4. Chapter 4 A Bra le gusta Goten

**N/A: El primer capítulo del año! Ojalá hayan pasado un lindo año nuevo todos. Perdonen que no haya actualizado, es que se me hace difícil ya que mi familia quiere ir constantemente a viajes y esas cosas, pero cada vez que puedo escribo!**

* * *

**Misha0309****: Qué tal! Jaja, si viste? Lo de lata que le salió a Pan la T n.n mmm porqué será… jejej, bueno si Dani es algo entrometida pero no es mala,que bueno que te agrade, sino no le tomaría el sentido a ese personaje :D Jajaja, maaaaaaal, ese Barry pronto se adentrará más a la vida de Goten y Bra más adelante así que estén preparadosss :O Me encantaaaa que sueltes tus carcajadas al mundooo, jaja es lo que a una escritora la pone contenta, que una de sus categorías en su historia logre su objetivo *¡YEEEESSS! Sonrisa victoriosa.* jaja, bueno ojala tengas un buen año, besos y saludos.**

**daap****: Jajaja, que bueno que fuera una buena forma de que te dieras cuenta de tu personaje, bueno si pobre de Pan… con lo que detesta a Trunks, jeje. Shiii, eso de que sean los mejores en lo que hacen, compas de artes marciales, eso traerá unos problemilass :S jaja, bueno ojalá te guste el capítulo y hayas pasado unas lindas fiestas, hasta luego, besos!**

**Dara****: Uuuyy *o* Sera x una razon que le salioo la T ¬u¬ jeje *cara de traviesita* y si! Ese comentario algo inapropiado a Pan la puso de los pelos, aunque vamos a ver que tan cierto es lo que dijo Bra… jaja, Goten sí que va a tener problemas con ese Barry odioso… wuooo, ojala te guste este capitulo al igual que los otros, buen año, saludos**

**Evelyn****: Un nuevo capítulo a la vista linda! Ojalá te guste este , y gracias por el cumplido hacia mi fic, me emocina, *llorando* kamisama, gracias Evelyn jeje, saludos y ojalá te siga gustando, besos.**

* * *

_**[Capítulo 4]**_

_**A Bra le gusta Goten.**_

* * *

Ya habiendo comenzado las actividades cada uno en su club, incluyendo a Bra, quien el primer día en su club de teatro, ya una cara conocida la estaba molestando desde un principio. Poperu al aparecer en la puerta del salón de teatro ya con un traje de Romeo, agarra a Bra de la cintura, exclamando dramáticamente: "Oh bella Julieta, déjame protegerte en mis brazos y demuéstrame tu amor con un apasionante beso", a lo cual Bra le encaja un puñetazo haciendo que esos labios grandes y gruesos que tenía el castaño se hicieran para adentro.

Bra en el escenario esperaba a que los representantes del club terminaran de hablar, entre los cuales se encontraba Bish.

-¡Chicos! Es algo importante, no lo tomen a la ligera. Tenemos 3 opciones para interpretar a fin de año.-comenzó diciendo Bish.- La primer obra de teatro podría ser: "Tiempo al tiempo", la segunda es: "Coraline" o si no: "El poder de las gemas del alma", tenemos sólo esas opciones, el director nos la hizo difícil este año, pero es alguna de esas o ninguna, pongan su voto aquí y luego les leeré los resultados.-dijo indicando una caja en la cual debían poner un papel con la obra que elijan.

-Oye, yo no sé mucho de teatro, ¿podrías decirme bien de qué se tratan?-preguntó Bra a unas de las chicas de allí.

-Bueno, no creo que haya tiempo para eso, tienes que poner tu voto ahora, pero yo te sugeriría "El poder de las gemas del alma", su autor tiene grandes obras, y no es que lo diga porque yo me ocupo de la escenografía, pero en realidad tiene unos fondos increíbles.

-Ya veo… ¿cuál es su género?

-Es de romance.

-¡Voto por ese!-dijo emocionada Bra alzando la mano.

* * *

Al terminar las actividades del club, Pan almorzaba con sus amigos. Como era la sección del edificio 2, obviamente no se encontraría con Goten ni Trunks. Sentados en la mesa, junto a Pan, estaban Chiara, Mooki, Chu Lee, Dani y Poperu.

-¿Qué pasó con Bra? Me senté en este lugar solamente pensando que ella estaría aquí.-preguntado irritado Poperu.

-Ella tenía que recoger unos papeles en la secretaría, se llevó una manzana nada más, así que hoy no almorzará con nosotros.-dijo Pan antes de comer una parte de su pizza.

-Bueno al menos hay unas tres lindas chicas aquí.-dijo apoyándose en su brazo.

-Pero somos 4 chicas.-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿En serio crees que podría considerar a Pan como una chica linda? Es la más fea que conozco.

Al instante todos se asombraron y miraron a Pan asustados, presintiendo la golpiza que le daría a Poperu. Pero la pelinegra estaba tranquila tomando su bebida, hasta que se dio cuenta que todos la miraban.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Pan.

-¡NADA!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo desviando sus miradas.

-Por cierto Poperu, no te compraste una bebida.-dice Pan mirando lo que se compró el castaño.

-Ah, es cierto, lo olvidé.

-Toma del mío, total ya no tengo sed.-dijo la de ojos azabache, impresionando a todos con su actitud amable con la persona que la había insultado.

-¡De ninguna manera tomaré del mismo vaso que el tuyo!-dijo repugnándose.

Hubo un silencio en el que Pan lo quedó mirando sin expresión alguna.

-Entonces voy a tirarlo.-dijo tranquila, levantándose, así de paso se retiraba.

Al cabo de unos minutos Poperu también se fue levantando su comida.

-¿No les parece que eso fue extraño?-dijo Mooki, susurrando ya que Poperu no estaba todavía tan lejos.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Dani sin nada de disimulación.

-¿No creen, acaso…?-decía la rubia, frotando su mentón.- ¿…que a Pan le gustará Poperu?

Las chicas no se sorprendieron, ya que sí lo creían posible, pero hubo un castaño que se levantó y golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa.

-¡Pe-pero eso no podría ser! ¿No? Sería incorrecto.

-Jajaja, ¿por qué dices eso?-dijo Chiara, notando su actitud.

-Pan ya tiene novio, ¿o no?

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Y yo no lo sabía?!-dice explotando Dani.

-Relájate, no es cierto.-le dice la rubia calmándola.- Mooki, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?

-¿Qué? Pero si… ¿Trunks no es su novio?

-Jajajajaja, ellos no tienen una relación más cercana que la de ser amigos o compañeros de combate, ¡sólo eso! Jajaja.-dice Chu Lee carcajeándose.- Además con todo lo que pelean, ¿piensas que podrían ser algo? Jajajaja.

-Un minuto, ¿pareja de combate? ¿Qué dices?-preguntó Dani intrigada, aunque justamente tocó el timbre de clase.

Todos se fueron despidiéndose y yéndose a sus respectivas clases, aunque el castaño llamado Mooki iba pensando con una sonrisa, mientras al lado de Chiara se dirigían a su salón.

"Así que ella no tiene novio. No tengo que preocuparme más por ese Trunks." Pensó el castaño realmente feliz.

* * *

"Ah, el timbre, tengo que apresurarme." Pensó la peliazul una vez que salió de la secretaría con una pila de papeles en una mano y en la otra comiendo su mitad de manzana. Sin pensarlo bien corre para llegar a tiempo, aunque en los pasillos de afuera choca inesperadamente.

Al abrir los ojos debido al impacto, Bra se percata que todos sus papeles están tirados y su manzana está en el piso. Sin mirar si quiera con quien tropieza, comienza a juntar nerviosa cada papel, y cuando termina de juntarlos todos, una mano se extiende a ella sosteniendo a la vez una manzana verde ensuciada con tierra.

-Bra, lo siento, parece que no vas a poder terminarla.-dice Goten cuando ayuda a levantar a la ojiazul, aunque ella seguía soprendida por su aparición.- Qué bueno que tenemos gustos iguales.-dice sacando acercándose al tacho de basura y tirando la manzana.

Luego se acerca a su amiga y de su bolsillo saca otra fruta exactamente igual, y se la ofrece.

-Ah-ah… ¿esto…?-dice ella aún sin recibirla.

-Toma, en serio perdón.-dice agarrando la mano de Bra y poniendo la manzana en ella.-¡A la salida nos vemos ¿o no?!-dijo despidiéndose con una mano y corriendo a su edificio.

Ella todavía sin poder creerlo, se toca la mano, guarda la manzana, y detenidamente se observa la mano. "¿Es posible…que él sea tan bueno conmigo?" Piensa comenzando a caminar. "¿O será que… sólo yo lo veo así?"

-Señorita Brief, pensé que algo le había sucedido, ¿por qué se demoró tanto?-dice su profesor una vez que Bra llega a la clase y deja los papeles en el escritorio del docente.

Ella se sienta normalmente y junta sus manos.

-Nada. Tropecé con una roca. –dijo sin importancia, aunque se notó algo de sonrojo en ella.

Pan arqueando una ceja la miraba de reojo.

* * *

-Qué aburrida fue la clase de matemática hoy, sólo teorías, nada más, explicaciones que no entendía.-decía Pan con las manos detrás de su cabeza, mientras iba caminando al lado de Trunks.

-Si claro, por cierto, Goten me dijo que tropezó con Bra hoy.-le dijo el peli lila, una vez que llegaron a la cafetería.

-¿Con Bra? Bueno ella llegó tarde hoy a la clase, y dijo que se había tropezado. Pero al parecer no fue con una roca.

-¿Dijo que fue con una roca?

-Sí, a decir verdad la veo algo extraña estos dí-pero cuando se sentaron se dio cuenta que estaba Bra hablando con Goten, en la fila para comprar.- ¡Espera!-le dijo a Trunks escondiéndose detrás de una montonera de gente, y algo más cerca de Bra y Goten.

-¡Ey! ¿Pero qué te pasa?

-A mi nada, pero mira allá.-le dice apuntando a Bra, y alzando oreja para escuchar la conversación.

_-"Entonces, supongo que será genial." _Escucharon que decía Goten mirando a Bra contento.

_-"Sí, eso supongo, vamos a tener las audiciones pronto."_ Dijo Bra.

-Oye, no entiendo, ¿qué pasa con Bra y Goten?

-¡Cállate!-le dice golpeándolo en la cabeza.- Sólo escucha y presta atención.

-Dolió…-dijo Trunks sobándose la cabeza.

_-"¿Y aún no sabes de qué se trata la obra?" _

_-"No, pero sé… bueno, es romántica." _

-¡Ahí está!-le dice Pan a Trunks.

-¿Q-Qué?

-¡Eso! ¿No lo notas? Ese color carmesí en las mejillas de Bra.-le dice Pan, y en seguida Trunks lo nota.

-¿Acaso está nerviosa?-dice muy intrigado.-No no no, eso es algo imposible, nunca se había sonrojado con un chico.

-Pues al parecer, pero… hay que asegurarnos.

-¿Asegurarnos?

-De lo que puede ser posible Trunks. Quizás…

-¡Oigan!-escucharon detrás de ellos, una voz conocida para ambos, y se dieron vuelta.-¿Qué están haciendo aquí ustedes dos? ¿Tienen una cita o algo así?-dice burlándose Bra, ni siquiera escuchando lo que decían antes.

-¡No-no es así!-dice Pan algo sonrojada.- ¡Tú ¿qué eres lo que estás haciendo?!-dice apuntándola para cambiar de tema.

-Nnnada… sólo acompañé a Goten a comprar un café.

-Siii claro, "sólo a un café."-dice Trunks sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-dice Goten con una ceja arqueada.

-¡NADA!-dice Pan tapándole la boca a Trunks.-¡Ay!-grita cuando siente la lengua del peli lila babeándole toda la mano.-¡Qué asco!

-Jajajajaj.

* * *

Pasando un par de días, los exámenes se hicieron presentes, y Bra y Pan no podían encontrarse con Goten y Trunks, aunque habiendo terminado, extrañamente la peliazul sentía una desesperación algo molesta en su pecho.

Al terminar unas clases, los dos amigos se dirigían a su habitación, alrededor de los dos muchachos unas chicas los miraban mientras susurraban entre ellas.

-Esto ya se está volviendo una costumbre ¿no te parece?-le dice Goten a Trunks, una vez que llegan a la entrada del edificio 3.

-Desearía que no, pero ya que yo he pasado aquí más que tú, esto ya es normal para mí. Aunque ahora que somos amigos, esto se volvió más frecuente.

-Pero qué presumidos.-dice Pan, quien los encuentra en las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dice Trunks, dejando de caminar.

-El señor Hitori quiere que vayamos a entrenar un rato, dice que dentro de un mes tenemos la competencia.-le dice cruzándose de brazos.

-Qué mal… y pensé que justo tenía mi tarde libre. Bueno, nos vemos Goten.-dice yéndose atrás de Pan.

"Así que me lo pasaré sólo esta tarde… ¡Ah!" Piensa el pelinegro pero, al llegar a la mitad de la escalera se da cuenta de la ausencia de algo muy importante.

-¡Mi celular! ¿Dónde ésta? ¿Dónde?-se pregunta, tocándose cada uno de los bolsillos.-No…

FLASHBACK

_-Una vez que termine la clase, será nuestra tarde de descanso total.-decía Trunks con las manos detrás de su cabeza._

_-Es cierto, pero es más un alivio que hayan terminado los exámenes por ahora.-dice Goten dejando su celular en el lugar en el que se sentaría._

_-Eh, disculpa, ya tengo mi mochila ahí.-dice una chica, apuntando al mismo lugar._

_-Ah, sí lo siento.-dice disculpándose y sacando sus cosas, menos…_

FIN FLASHBACK

-¡Qué torpe! Debí haberlo dejado ahí y no lo saqué después.-dijo con su manos agarrándose su cabeza alterado.

Rápidamente va en busca de su móvil, tanto que va ignorando cualquier persona con la que se cruza. "Si no lo encuentro estaré en problemas, no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar otro." Pensaba mientras pasaba por un edificio que decía "_Club de Bellas Artes_." El cielo se ponía blanco, y anunciando a una lluvia pasajera.

Despistada por un momento, aunque atenta a su alrededor, la peliazul notó a aquella persona que le hizo volar su papeles de la obra en la que participaría, tranquila, comenzó a recogerlos. "¿Es que siempre me pasa esto?" Pensó hartada. Miró con el ceño fruncido quién iba corriendo sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera a quién le había tirado sus papeles.

-¿Goten?-dijo levantándose.

En seguida esa sensación en su pecho volvió a crecer, ella se tocó la cabeza que le empezaba a arder. "No estoy enferma, porque no me duele la cabeza para nada, pero si tengo calor, mucho calor." Pensó confundida.

POV BRA

Sin darme cuenta comencé a seguirlo, fue como un choque fortuito, algo que me pensaba debería hacer o algo saldría mal. Corrí. Corrí rápido, porque a pesar de que ya se me había perdido de vista podría alcanzarlo, en mí sentía dolor en mi estómago aunque tranquilidad en mi mente.

Casi me caigo, esquivé a la gente del club de corredores que se cruzó en mi camino, pero seguí corriendo hasta que visualicé su cabeza, y luego todo su cuerpo. Pronto paró en una de las gigantescas aulas de la universidad, frente a la puerta tenía una car de horrorizado y me asusté, aunque después una cara tranquila, entró a la sala, y de momento yo iba acercándome a la puerta, mientras de repente se inició una conversación.

-Muchas gracias, en serio, me salvaste la vida.-escuché la voz masculina y aliviada de Goten. Yo sólo me preguntaba qué le habrá pasado cómo para que estuviera corriendo.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, sabía que volverías por él.-escuché una voz más suave, femenina y frágil, obviamente de una chica.

Al oírla me desesperé y fui directo a la puerta para ver con quién hablaba.

-Tengo que agradecerte de alguna forma.-le dijo Goten una vez que pude divisarlos.

Era una chica hermosa, pelo ondulado, color café claro, ojos amables y tranquilos, con un vestido llamativo amarillo, aunque para nada atrevido. Sin siquiera conocerla noté carisma en ella, al parecer sólo con su aspecto reflejaba perfección.

-No es necesario, no te preocupes.-le decía ella contenta.

-Soy Goten, y no me importa cuántas veces me lo niegue, la invitaré a un café para agradecerle señorita…

-Jaja, Pares.

Él toma su mano y le da un beso en ella, como si se tratara de una princesa. "Supongo que la amabilidad que tiene se la reparte a todos, no sólo a mí." Pienso desilusionadamente. Pero algo me inquietaba, el hecho de que ahora los esté persiguiendo, estoy detrás de una silla, ¿por qué hago esto?

De un momento a otro mi vida se centró en cada palabra de afecto que él le decía a otra chica, me preocupa la sonrisa que pone al charlar con ella, verse feliz con alguien más, me preocupa, de perderlo.

Afligirme por algo como esto es irrazonable para alguien como yo, quien siempre ha sido perseguida por los muchachos, y ahora yo estoy haciendo lo mismo. Un sentimiento algo molesto se presentó en mí, diciéndome que pronto tiene que salir, dejarse llevar y liberarse de una vez por todas.

Pero ¿por qué lloro? Porque de pronto unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, muchas sensaciones acumuladas hacen llorar a una persona, sin embargo no me sentía del todo triste. Tantas fueron las emociones que me llenaron que sonreía también, me sentía feliz, triste, preocupada y… enojada.

Todavía sentía calor, mi cuerpo estaba como a unos 30 grados, cuando en realidad hacían 23. Me miré en uno de los cristales del lugar, roja. Totalmente ruborizada. No había otra palabra que me describiera, además de todos los sollozos que producía.

* * *

Pasaron 2 semanas desde lo sucedido, cuando intrigada conmigo misma me cuestionaba qué le pasaba mi cuerpo, me dolía tanto pero me sentía tan feliz. Aunque lo que más me confundía, es que sólo pasaba eso cuando Goten estaba cerca, cuando lo sentía, cuando escuchaba su voz, cuando se reía.

-¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te pasa? No has dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el día.-dijo Pan mientras miraba su celular, aunque hablándome a mí, obvio.

-Supongo que pienso mucho.

-¿Algo te molesta?-dice dejando su celular de lado y prestándome atención, a ese acto le di una sonrisa, eso sólo lo hace una verdadera amiga, y mentiría si dijera que Pan no lo es.

-Sí…-dije apoyándome en mis codos sobre mi escritorio.- Pan, ¿tú sabes qué significa que estés muy preocupada por algo que puedas perder? Digo… ¿qué sentido tiene?

Ella me quedó mirando un rato, se sentó en su cama, y pensante miraba a la pared, de repente se formó una sonrisa en ella.

-Bueno… significaría que eso es muy preciado para ti, si no lo perdiste todavía, pero sí estás preocupada de eso, supongo que el sentido sería que tienes que protegerlo de modo que nadie te lo quite, o algo así…

-Que nadie…me lo quite.-dije frunciendo el ceño. "¿Será que esa chica me lo quiere quitar?" Pensé discretamente.- ¿Hay alguien que cuides con tu vida Pan? Me refiero respecto a lo que acabas de decir.

-Eeeeh…-dijo comenzando a dejar a un lado su tranquilidad.-Se-será mejor que ya me vaya a entrenar, mi maestro dijo Trunks ya está esperándome.

-Pero no me has res

Aunque cerrándome la puerta rápidamente se alejó a su práctica otra vez. "Qué extraño." Es lo que cualquiera pensaría.

POV GENERAL

Ya cansada iba corriendo hacia el gimnasio, justo al abrir la puerta de su edificio, se encuentra con su compañero el cual estaba entrando.

-¡Ah Mooki!-grita nerviosa deteniendo su paso.

-Pan, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ibas a alguna parte?-le dice jugando a la vez con sus manos y sonriendo.

-¡Sí, y estoy apurada! ¡Adiós, nos vemos después!-le dice esquivándolo y retomando su camino.

El castaño la queda mirando sorprendido, mira la hora en su reloj. "Va a entrenar. Es la hora, pero nunca va tan apurada." Piensa, dirigiéndose lentamente al gimnasio.

-Ya llegué.-dice la pelinegra sonriendo y dejando su mochila a un lado.

-Tarde como siempre.-dije el pelilila, quien estaba sentado en el piso con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

-Lo sé lo sé, pero ¿qué estás haciendo?-le dice sentándose a su lado.

-Tratando de buscar el silencio.

-¿Eh?

-Trunks está aprendiendo a sentir a sus oponentes sin verlos.-dice su maestro Hitori que aparece.-Para eso, primero deben estar muy tranquilos y sin ruido, ahora tú también debes aprender, cierra los ojos y trata de poner tu mente en blanco.

-Aah… está bien.-dice desilusionada.

-Perfecto, yo iré a comprarles unas bebidas, no tardo.

…

El silencio había estado en el gimnasio por unos 5 minutos. El maestro todavía no llegaba y a sus dos estudiantes cada vez se les hacía más difícil la técnica que les había enseñado. "Esto es horrible, creo que si permanezco un minuto más en silencio voy a enloquecer, tanta tranquilidad en realidad no me tranquiliza." Pensaba Pan ya con una gota de sudor de los nervios, y sonriendo pesadamente. "Quiero pelear, practicar mis nuevos golpes, esto no estaba planeado esto para hoy. Creo que me voy a desesperar." Pensó el de ojos azules.

-¡NO… PUEDO MÁS!-gritó Pan abriendo sus ojos, y haciendo que los de Trunks también se abrieran.

Ambos se levantaron con velocidad y se miraron desafiándose.

-Al menos hay tiempo para una contienda antes de que llegue Hitori.-dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea Trunks.

-¡Sí! ¿Listo?-dijo preparada la de cabello azabache.

-¡Sí!

Comenzaron una amistosa lucha entre los dos, siempre al practicar se divertían, aunque ninguno de los dos usaba toda su fuerza ni habilidad. Sólo esquivando sus golpes y a veces el peli lila recibiéndolos por desahogo, deteniendo los ataques los ambos estaban contentos, aunque llegó un momento en el que la tensión se hizo presente.

Pan estaba siendo atacada por Trunks, y difícilmente paralizaba sus golpes, cada vez se iba acercando más a la pared, pero sintió algo en su pie derecho. Una madera de entrenamiento estaba en el suelo, la cual hizo caer a Pan, y con ella, su compañero de combate encima suyo.

* * *

POV BRA

"Supongo que tengo que preguntarle a Bish cuándo serán las audiciones, el personaje de Melody me hace sentir identificada y me gustaría interpretarlo." Pienso al terminar de leer la mitad del guion de la obra. Porque parece que a la mayoría le gustaba esa historia, y al final salió ganador para poder actuar sobre el escenario.

Todo se entorna en un escenario incierto, un bosque en el que aparece una chica sola y sin compañía, de pronto un lago frente a ella le da a ver el reflejo de sus ojos de un color morado y vestida con una armadura plateada, luego de vagar por el bosque por dos días se encuentra con un chico llamado Zion…

Caminaba hacia la habitación de Bish, a decir verdad nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos, ya con toda la confianza decirme el número de su habitación. Toqué la puerta aunque no contestaba nadie en realidad. Desesperanzada me fui, pero en la mitad de mi camino vi a mi amigo caminado hacia afuera, mirando al suelo y en otro mundo.

-Bish.-le digo saludándolo y mirándolo a la cara con mis manos agarradas detrás de mi espalda.

-Ah, Bra. Hola.-me dice algo tranquilo, raro a decir verdad.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Jeje, ¿por qué lo dices?-dice fingiendo una risa que no le sale.

-Bish… dilo, te puedes desahogar conmigo.-le digo parándolo de su camino.

-Me… yo…-decía poniéndose inquieto.- Terminamos, Sora y yo… terminamos nuestra relación.

-¡Ah! ¿Sora, la de teatro? ¿Ella…era tu novia? Vaya, lo siento.

-No… supongo que es lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor?

-La verdad es que…ya no había nada.

-Ah… ah.

Lo comprendía, quería estar con él para consolarlo, pero algo más llamó mi atención.

-¿Te gusta?-me pregunta Bish con sus manos en sus bolsillos, mientras ve que estoy observando a Goten.

-¡N-no! Es sólo que… que yo… nos vemos luego.

Lo dije algo precipitada. No sabía ni siquiera si hablaba de Goten, pero yo como siempre doy la misma respuesta fue algo normal decir que no. Pero otra vez ese dolor en mi interior, verlo, pero otra vez mi estómago se sentía extraño, mi mente se despejó dejando que sólo su imagen se clavara en mi cabeza.

-Claro claro, luego me los devuelves, no hay problema.-decía él a un compañero suyo.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Estos apuntes sí que me servirán.

Pero así me gusta que sea él… amable, bueno, sobre todo aplicado en todo, y dispuesto a ayudar a todos. Pero… ¿puede ser… que yo por fin esté conociendo este sentimiento? El cual…nunca nadie me había hecho sentir se abrió de repente. Todo se hizo de color gris, sólo lo veía a él, no podía evitar distinguirlo entre todos los demás.

Ahora sí… creo que… mi corazón actúa por sí mismo.

No hay forma de que piense claramente.

Si el mundo define esto como amar…

Si el mundo define esto como… enamorarse.

Goten, eres la única persona.

Sólo esa persona que es especial para mí, no fue algo previsto para mí.

Nunca pensé que, podría enamorarme… Goten.

* * *

POV GENERAL

Ya llegando al gimnasio, sin mucho ruido, Mooki se fija por la ventana a ver cómo estaba Pan. Aunque no se esperaba lo siguiente.

Trunks había caído encima de Pan, y al levantarse un poco, el peli lila quedó muy cerca del rostro de la estudiante de preparatoria. Se habían quedado mirando, uno al otro, sin separarse. Sin duda en los dos se notaba vergüenza, pero a pesar de estar nerviosos, parecía que el mundo se había paralizado en la mirada del otro. Se observaban sorprendidos, como si por primera vez se percataran de sus ojos, como si se conocieran por segunda vez.

-¡Queeee taaaal, ya traje los refrescos!-gritó el maestro entrando al gimnasio con los ojos cerrados.

Aunque al abrirlos se dio cuenta que sus dos pupilos estaban lo más separados posibles. Trunks mirando a una esquina de la habitación, y Pan en la otra esquina observando la pared, esta vez fue un acto verdaderamente veloz el apartarse el uno del otro, sin embargo la única razón por la que miraban a los muros era para que sus caras rojas no deslumbraran tanto.

-¡Ma-maestro! ¡¿Cómo puedo tardar tanto?!-decía Pan aun viendo el paredón.

-¡SI! ¡ES VERDAD, NO PUEDE DEMORARSE TANTO!-gritó enojado Trunks, acercándose al maestro.

-B-bueno, había fila en el kiosco, no se enojen.-decía Hitori resguardándose de Trunks, quien se acercaba amenazadoramente.

"Ahora sí… Trunks Brief, no te perdonaré esto. Supongo que ahora, deberé considerarte un enemigo." Pensó aliviado Mooki de que apareciera el maestro interrumpiéndolos, aunque algo enfadado de la situación.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA!-gritó emocionada Pan saltando en la cama.

-Jajaj, tranquilízate Pan.-le decía su amiga de ojos azules, tomándole los hombros, mientras Pan sonreía.

-Es que es tan genial que te enamores…-decía con una lágrimas de emoción limpiándose.-Snif, es,es…-se sonaba la nariz.- ¡tan tiernooo!

-Aunque al principio no lo imaginé.

-¡Por dios, era tan obvio!

Al escuchar eso Bra se desvaneció sonrojándose, mientras le salía vapor de la cabeza.

-Pero quiero soltarlo.-decía todavía derrumbada en la cama.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! Eres hermosa Bra, no podrá rechazarte.-le daba ánimos Pan.

-Jeje, no seas tan exagerada…-decía avergonzándose y levantándose.-Pero... será mejor que trabaje más en esto.

-¿Qué?

-Declararme…es algo que nunca he hecho.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉ!? ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!-gritó impresionada Pan agarrándose la cabeza.

-Jaja, bueno…los muchachos siempre fueron más rápidos en demostrar sus sentimientos, pero no es una cosa tan fácil para mí.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

-La campana.

-Tenemos que ir a clases Bra, pero descuida después hablaremos de esto.-le dijo con un pulgar arriba.

"Preferiría que no…" Pensó angustiada la peliazul.

-¡¿Así que adicionarás para Melody?!-preguntó Poperu una vez que Pan y Bra habían llegado a la clase, aunque todavía no llegaba el profesor.

-Si…-decía alejándose un poco de él, asqueada.

-¡Perfecto, entonces yo seré Zion! "Los dos viajeros se sentían confundidos uno por el otro, atados a un árbol destinados al peligro y a la desesperación…-comenzó narrando la obra y agarrando el brazo de Bra, actuando dramáticamente.-¡…pero de la nada, un terrible villano los pone a prueba y ésta vez Melody deberá decidir de una vez entre la vida que tenía antes, o la vida que ahora tiene junto a Zion, y entonces…!

-¡Cállate Poperu! Todavía no he llegado a esa parte.-le dice Bra con una vena en la frente.

-¡Ah Chiara, viniste!-dice Pan, acercándose a ella.-Estaba preocupada, no habías venido en toda la semana a clases, y cada vez que golpeaba a la puerta de tu cuarto nadie contestaba.

-Si… lo siento, es que me sentía descompuesta y no podía ni levantarme.-dijo la rubia sonriendo.- Pero ya estoy bien.

-Ah, Chiara, ¿podrías llevar este documento al director?-le preguntó el profesor que recién estaba entrando.

-Eeeeh, es que yo no…

-¡No te preocupes Chiara! Yo lo haré, no te esfuerces si estás así de mal.-le dice Pan agarrando los documentos.

-Gracias Pan.

Y la señorita Son iba en busca del director, cuando lo encontró le entregó lo que debía, y pasando por los pasillos de afuera se dirigía otra vez a su clase. De repente comenzó a marearse. "Este dolor de cabeza… me resulta familiar." Pensaba ya con los ojos cansados, se sintió tan cansada que se arrodilló en el suelo, y se sostenía del barandal a su lado. "No puede estar... pasando de nuevo." Pensó juntando sus dientes enojándose consigo misma.

-Maldición...-dijo últimamente cayendo al suelo, cerrando los ojos y quedando completamente desmayada.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Sé que me tardé mucho en este capítulo, así que como recompensa les daré un adelanto del próximo. Pero primero… ¿qué les pareció este? Déjenme sus preciados reviews! Ojala les haya gustado la situación de Pan y Trunks :3 ^/^ Y lo de Pares… no se preocupen, todavía no será el principal problema aquí, sólo es su primera aparición así que todavía no la insulten, jaja. Mooki sí que fue un personaje singular, es muy tierno, pero cuando se lo propone puede enfadarse eh!jeje, bueno, sin más rodeos…**

* * *

_**~Adelanto del próximo capítulo~ **_

-Parece que alguien no hizo mucho caso.-dijo Dani frente a Pan, mientras la de cabello negro dormía en la camilla.- Pan… ojalá entiendas la situación en la que estás**.**

**[...]**

-Comienzaaaaa… ¡el entrenamiento para declararse!-gritó Pan sonriéndole a su amiga.

**[...]**

"Esto es horrible, nunca creí que la gente se sintiera así cuando se confiesa" Pensó Bra apretando sus puños y mirando a escondidas a Goten**.**

**[...]**

-¡No quiero que me molesten! ¡Es mi problema si eso me pasa!

**[...]**

-…es el principio nada más. Dar el primer paso siempre es difícil la mayoría de la veces…-decía sonriendo con dificultad.

**[...]**

Sólo faltan dos semanas para que la competencia empiece, daré lo mejor de mí misma, y el tonto de Trunks… espero que no moleste, otra vez sigue insistiendo en que no será necesario ni que participe, ya que él "se encargará de todo". Pero ya verá, ésta vez… ganaré a como dé lugar.

* * *

***Próximo capítulo:***

"_¡Peligro! La peor declaración de la historia."_

**¡Nos vemos dentro de un tiempo! Cuando llegue de la playa… jeje, ojalá estén disfrutando sus vacaciones! Hasta el próximo capituloo :)**


	5. Chapter 5 ¡Peligro!

**N/A: ¡Qué tal! Pasó tiempo, muuucho tiempo desde que no publicaba, me siento una persona horrible y analfabeta T.T , pero suerte que ya terminé este maldito capitulo que me llevo mucho tiempo. Supongo que habrán notado que agregé a Mushu a la portada :) y es que se ha convertido en uno de mis personajes favoritos ToT tenía que ponerlo y si no lo vieron, pues habran la imagen ;) Este lo hice largo para que me perdonen por no publicar muchio tiempo, disculpeeen, ojalá les guste.**

* * *

_**Misha0309: **_**Jajaj, siempre cuento contigo misha, tu review nunca falta :D Pan también es mi personaje favorita, bah de las chicas lo es, porque osea sí es genial, ajaj. Jiji ese Gotencito –w- , bueno si… Poperu es un maldito bastardo :P jajaj, lo hice así al principiom porque nunca me gustó en el GT, osea dejó a Pan! MALITO. Ya verás después porqué Pan no le dice nada. Mooki si pobresito… xD, nadie le tiene fe! Maloos :( Si ,ese desmayo es el principio de algo malo así que este atenta ¿si? NO! A MI ME ENCANTA QUE PARLOTEES! Jaja, amo tus reviews, que no te falte en este capi! Besos y gracias.**

_**Mariano:**_** Jajaja, me hizo matar de risa tu comentario, estuvo bueno eso de "#OVIO QUE PAN Y TRUNKS ESTAN ENAMORADOS" jajaj, bueno gracias por felicitarme y por tu comentario, ojala no hayas dejado en el olvido ya este fic, espero que estés leyendo esto, saludoos.**

_**DannitaZz: **_**Qué genial que te haya servido! Muchas gracias, creo que lloraré, y es que esta pareja de TruPan me gusta mucho y que me digas eso me emociona, no te preocupes si te tardas en leer, yo me re tardé en actualizar :s Y Zoey 101 lo comencé a ver de nuevo TuT, qué tiempos, bueno saludossitos.**

_**Sasha:**_** Mmm sasha, qué lindo nombre 7u7 , jajaj aquí algo tarde pero ya está la continuación, ojalá la leas y te guste! Besos. **

_**Dara:**_** Jajja, mal. Es título desanima a Bra al instante, pero no te desanimes estará gracioso el capi también te lo aseguro. Uuuuy que mal que reprobaste, ami me sorprende haber pasado las materias ya que me lapasaba escribiendo –u- jiji, bueno, me lo pasé genial en la playa, pero es la misma razón de la que porqué no actualicé ;( Jaja soy de Argentina y vos? Besos daraa.**

_** Fran (por alguna razón no me deja escribir tu nombre de cuenta): **_** Jajaj, bueno ya te lo habpia agradecido personalmente, pero tra vez te lo digo, Graciaaaas por comentarme TvT Espero que este capi te guste saludos y luego seguimo hablamo por el wpp ;) Besos amiga.**

**NO QUIERO MÁS RODEOS! QUE EMPIECE EL CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

_**[Capítulo 5]**_

_**¡Peligro! La peor declaración de la historia.**_

* * *

_**"Cuando uno se enamora de verdad, lo más seguro es que nunca deje de quererse."**_

* * *

El día seguía soleado, pero una sombra de un cuerpo tirado en el suelo seguía sin la preocupación de nadie. La chica de pelo azabache había quedado desmayada en el piso, unos 20 minutos habían pasado y nadie aparecía.

-Esto no es normal, Bra…-decía Mooki en el salón, susurrándole a su compañera muy preocupado.

-Tranquilo, de seguro se fue al baño o algo parecido.-decía tratando de callarlo ya que el profesor los estaba viendo.

-Yo no creo Bra, Pan siempre va corriendo en los pasillos, si hubiera ido al baño ya hubiera regresado.-dijo Chiara por detrás.

-¡Oigan! Dejen de hablar, si quieren hablar háganlo con el director.-dijo amenazadoramente el docente.

Los tres compañeros se miraron y dijeron:

-¡Está bien!

El profesor se quedó sorprendido y parpadeó varias veces.

* * *

-Qué lindo perrito…-decía un chico acariciando al feliz cachorro, y miró su reloj.-Oh tengo que irme, nos veremos después cachorrito.

Luego el can se quedó sonriendo y con la lengua afuera. Siguió paseando por los edificios hasta olfatear un aroma conocido para él, al seguirlo, usando su nariz como guía, encontró de lejos a su dueña tirada, corrió contento hasta su persona. Pero se confundió, Mushu al ladrarle ella no respondía, tenía los ojos cerrados como nunca la había visto, ni siquiera se movía. Comenzó a ladrarle y mover la cola para jugar, pero otra vez nada pasaba. Le lamía las mejillas variadas veces, nada funcionaba. El perro empezó a llorar precipitadamente y se acomodó debajo del brazo de Pan. Gemía frente a ella, su dueña no contestaba.

Corrió. Mushu entró al edificio de preparatoria sin permiso. Se encontraba en los pasillos, pero no hallaba a nadie. Sin remedio aulló. Aullaba constantemente con la esperanza que alguien apareciera y haga reaccionar a Pan.

* * *

-Aay, yo nunca había ido a la oficina del director.-decía Mooki caminando hacia el mismo, junto a Chiara y Bra.

-Pero recuerda que sólo para ver en dónde está Pan.-aclaró la peliazul mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

De pronto escucharon un ruido algo aturdidor.

-Suena como a un perro agonizando.-comentó la rubia.

-No, está aullando.-dijo el castaño.

"No es cualquier perro, su aullido ya lo he escuchado antes, pero no le encuentro el motivo de porqué debe estar haciéndolo dentro de la escuela." Pensó Bra intrigada.

-Sigamos el ruido de Mushu.-dijo decidida.

-¿Mushu? ¿El perro de Pan? Se escucha muy cerca, creo que está justamente hacia dónde vamos.-dijo Mooki, ya comenzando a caminar rápido, y las chicas lo seguían.

-¡Ahí está!-dijo Bra apuntando al perro que se encontraba frente a una puerta de salida al patio.

Mushu al ver a Bra se puso feliz y comenzó a ladrar a la puerta indicándole que lo siguiera. Los tres estudiantes hicieron caso, pero al abrir la puerta se quedaron impactados.

-P-Pan…-decía Bra quieta sin reaccionar, y con mucho miedo al verla tirada en el suelo.

-¡PAN!-gritaron los tres corriendo a su auxilio.

* * *

-¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó el profesor a un chico que acababa de entrar al salón de ciertos estudiantes.

-Es un aviso para Trunks y Goten, Bra dice que vallan urgente a la enfermería de la preparatoria, se trata de Pan.-terminó de dar su noticia.

-¡¿Pan?!-gritó el peliazul levantándose de su asiento preocupado.-¡¿Qué le pasó?!

-No tengo idea, sólo le hice el favor a Bra de avisarles.

Goten y Trunks se miraron con el ceño fruncido nada tranquilos, y corrieron fuera del salón a su objetivo.

* * *

Afuera de la enfermería estaba la ojiazul apoyada en la puerta, con un rostro apenado y esperando la llegada de la enfermera que aún no aparecía. Y en eso se escucharon unos pasos, miró al frente esperando que sea la médica.

-Hola.-saludó la morocha mirando a Bra y con unas flores en su mano.-Supe lo de Pan, ¿puedo pasar a darle estas flores?

-Dani, hola, si claro adelante.-dijo dándole el espacio.

La chica de ojos marrones entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejó las flores apoyadas en la mesa, su cara no tenía mucha preocupación ni angustia, sino una algo molesta. Agarró uno de los asientos y se acomodó al lado de Pan.

-Parece que alguien no hizo mucho caso.-dijo Dani frente a Pan, mientras la de cabello negro dormía en la camilla.-Pan… ojalá entiendas la situación en la que estás. Esto nunca te pareció algo serio, no. Pero sí lo es, y no lo comprendes. Yo ya me cansé de intentarlo, quise ayudarte pero me rechazaste, supongo que ya no debería meterme en esto, por ahora te deseo lo mejor.-dijo finalmente levantándose y saliendo de la enfermería.

Afuera seguía Bra esperando impacientemente.

-Vendrá pronto, no te preocupes.-le dijo mirándola y yéndose.

-¡Estamos aquí!- dijo Trunks apareciendo en uno de los pasillos con Goten, ambos corriendo hacia Bra.-¿Qué pasó? ¿Se lastimó? ¿está bien?-preguntó acelerado cuando llegaron con ella.

-Cálmate, sólo se desmayó, o eso creo. Pero me preocupó ya que no estaba con nadie.

-Aaay…-decía el pelilila desvaneciéndose en la pared.-Creí que era algo más grave, esa tonta… me asustó.

-Tranquilo Trunks seguro no pasa nada tan malo.-dijo dándole ánimos Goten, ya que de por sí notaba la angustia de su amigo.-¿La enfermera no ha llegado?-le preguntó a Bra.

-No… y ya me está hartando.

-Hola, siento la demora, la enfermera de secundaria no vino hoy y tuve que atender a un niño que se descompuso, pero ya estoy aquí para atender a la paciente.-dijo una señora con ondulaciones en su cabello, seguida de Chiara y Mooki que la habían ido a buscar.

-Por fin.-dice Bra.

Minutos después la enfermera dice a todos que esperen afuera, que ella revisaría a Pan. Al salir dijo que en una hora despertaría. Todos se sintieron aliviados, pero Trunks siguió con la duda de porqué sufrió ese desmayo. Él y Goten, Chiara y Mooki volvieron a sus clases, y Bra también sólo que obligada por la enfermera.

* * *

POV PAN

Se veía algo borroso cuando abría mis ojos, era un techo blanco. Me levanté todavía un poco mareada, sentada en una camilla y tocándome la frente.

"Sólo recuerdo que estaba por ir al salón y me sentí débil." Pensé al momento de pararme y ponerme mis zapatillas. "Espero que esto no pase muy a menudo, sino estaría en problemas."

Volví al salón y no había nadie ya. Revisé mi celular y aparentemente las clases habían acabado hace dos minutos, con lo rápidos que son mis compañeros, el salón se despeja en dos segundos.

De todas maneras no entendía cómo había llegado hasta la enfermería si no había nadie afuera, bueno tal vez alguien me vio. Vi mi asiento y tampoco estaba mi mochila, rendida me di vuelta y me asusté al encontrarme con Bra.

-¡Ay!-dije.

-¡Pan, te estaba buscando!-me dijo con el ceño fruncido.- Me asusté cuando no te vi en la enfermería, me había llevado tu mochila para dártela, al parecer despertaste antes.

-¿Antes? ¿La enfermera les dijo que despertaría más adelante? Peor no entiendo lo que pasó, ¿tú me viste?

-Mushu nos avisó, parece que te vio y se preocupó y comenzó a aullar en todo el colegio, cuando te fui a ver Mooki te llevó a la enfermería en su espalda.

-Aaww, qué amable, tengo que darle las gracias.-dije comenzando a caminar, pero me detuve y fui frente a Bra.

La abracé con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Bra. Ah, ¿mi mochila?-dije separándome de ella.

-Aaah, jeje es que la dejé en la enfermería si querer.

-Estaa bien, iré a buscarla, nos encontramos en la habitación eh.

-Okey.

Fui hasta allá, era un alivio que Bra no hiciera tantas preguntas sobre mi condición. Llegué y agarré mis cosas, estaba debajo de una de las mesas, y cuando vi arriba había unas flores.

FLASHBACK

_-Estas son para ti. Para que te sientas mejor._

_-Gracias Dani.-le dije sonriendo y agarrando sus flores, mientras me acomodaba en la cama._

_-Te dejaré descansar._

FIN FLASHBACK

Habrá sido ella. Al parecer no le contó nada a Bra. Si tomó eso muy en serio, lo que le dije…

"_¡Esta bien! ¡Déjame en paz Daniela!"_

"_Pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo..."_

Me sentí aliviada de que no se lo dijera, pero a la vez también triste, porque creo que sí piensa no meterse en esto. Ella habla naturalmente conmigo, pero yo sé que sí está molesta.

Cuando iba a mi habitación corriendo, vi en la vereda a Goten, estaba hablando con una chica de cabello color castaño, y recordé esa situación.

A Bra le gusta Goten…

¡Eso es! La ayudaré en todo.

-¡Bra!-dije contenta al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, ella me quedó mirando.

POV GENERAL

-Comienzaaaaa…¡el entrenamiento para declararse!-gritó Pan sonriéndole a su amiga.

-¿E-Entrenamiento?

* * *

-¿Así que se desmayó?-dijo un chico a Trunks, mientras salían de su clase.

-Sí… no sé qué le pasó, es extraño.

-Claaaro, y no sabes lo preocupado que estaba éste al enterarse de lo de Pan.-dijo Goten con una sonrisa pícara y apuntando al pelilila.

Las mejillas de Trunks se tornaron carmesí en un segundo.

-Pues claro, cualquiera se preocuparía de su novia.-dice el chico que los acompañaba, haciendo que todo el Trunks que conocemos sea de color rojo.

-¡N-NO ES MI NOVIA! ¡Y TÚ NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES GOTEN!-dijo alarmándose.

-Jajajajaja.-se reía su amigo del color de Trunks.-Tranquilo no diré nada.

Eso hizo enfurecer más al de ojos azules provocándole una vena en su frente.

-¿¡Decir qué?! ¿¡Eres tonto?! ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Mmmmm nada, sólo vámonos.

* * *

-¿A… qué te refieres Pan?-dijo sonriéndole nerviosa, ya que sí sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Ya sabeees.-le decía mirándola traviesa.-Goteen…

-¡No lo digas!

-Te gustaaa.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

-Jajajaj, deberías ver tu cara, estás completamente roja.-decía carcajeándose y apuntándola.

-No hables más Pan, no es gracioso, para mí será difícil ya que…

-Ya que…

-Nunca me le declaré a nadie.

-¡¿Quée?! ¿De verdad?

-Bueno sí… es que siempre los chicos eran los que se declaraban y sólo si me gustaban los aceptaba, cosa que pasaba muy pocas veces.

-Oooh, entiendo. Qué desperdicio, eres muy linda Bra.-le dice mirándola gentilmente.

-Gracias, pero no creo que eso me ayude.-dice desanimándose.

-Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, pero para que pase algo debes decírselo primero.

-Jajaja, eeeh no.

-Tienes que hacerlo Bra. Yo te ayudaré te lo prometo.-dijo con un pulgar arriba.

Bra le sonrió alegre, de verdad esa amistad se había vuelto en algo que nunca había experimentado, sintió que realmente Pan quería ayudarla.

-Entonces ¿qué tengo que hacer?-le preguntó la ojiazul.

A la de cabello negro le brillaron los ojos y juntó sus manos emocionada.

-¡Genial! Comenzaremos en un ratito, ahora iré a buscar a Mooki para agradecerle, en un momento vuelvo ¿sí?

-Si está bien, de todas maneras tengo que ir a comprar unas lapiceras nuevas, en media hora nos vemos aquí.

-Está bien.

Pan fue caminando con una sonrisa por las escaleras, ella siempre lo había pensado, pero para un mejor entrenamiento, era mejor no usar el ascensor. Cada vez esperaba más y más ansiosa el día de la competencia. Se había esforzado mucho para ello, además de las clases extra que les daba Hitori a Trunks y ella, Pan entrenaba por su cuenta. La mayoría de las tardes, después de clases, corría alrededor de todo el campus, aunque según ella, le ocurría la desgracia que su querido compañero de combate hacía lo mismo a la misma hora, y se lo cruzaba, "obligadamente" corrían juntos y hablaban de nuevas técnicas de lucha para practicar después. Era hora. Las 5 p.m. Momento exacto en el que Pan corría. Debido a las circunstancias, la estudiante de preparatoria no podría hacerlo hoy, aunque era tanta su mala suerte, que buscando a Mooki, en el camino frente a ella, un pelilila apareció.

-¿Pan? Es cierto.-dijo él acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Acabo de mandarle un mensaje a Bra, me dijo que estabas saliendo del edificio.

-¿Y para qué me buscabas?

-Si me enteré de lo que pasó hoy.

-¿Sa…bes?

"¿Acaso toda la escuela se enteró?" Pensó algo nerviosa.

-Sí, ¿algo como esto te había pasado antes?-dijo serio, se notaba intriga y preocupación en su tono.

-No… no lo recuerdo, me tengo que ir.

-Espera.-dijo deteniéndola con la voz, ella paró sin voltear atrás.- ¿Y ahora a dónde vas sola?

Trunks seguía con eso en su mente, estar sola… si a ella le pasaba de nuevo eso, y estar sola no le convenía.

-Voy a agradecerle a Mooki, él ayudó a llevarme a la enfermería.

-¿Ah sí?

A pesar de ocultarlo, el muchacho de universidad se sentía mal. Pensaba que se había equivocado en algo, sin alguien debía cargarla sería él, no porque sea su salvador o mucho menos por que le guste, sino por el simple hecho de que ellos eran más cercanos. O al menos esos eran los pensamientos del joven. ¿Por qué no Goten? No podría ser él, porque… bueno no. Esa la disparatada mente del chico Brief.

-Sí.

-Bueno voy contigo.

-¿Tienes algo que agradecerle a Mooki?-dijo sarcástica.

-No, pero…

* * *

POV BRA

Era algo que hace dos semanas nunca me hubiera imaginado hacer, ni siquiera había pasado por mi mente confesarme. Lo que sí había pensado era en la posibilidad de que me gustara Goten, cosa que finalmente estaba en lo correcto, pero ¿eso realmente es bueno? Muchas veces vi… a muchas chicas llorar. Las razones eran variadas, pero mi punto es que yo nunca sufrí tanto, mi vida siempre fue alegre y divertida, sin problemas y tranquila. Esas frases que escucho siempre, de que del amor uno puede sacar mucho dolor, nunca lo entendí. Recibí mucho amor a lo largo del tiempo, acepté a gente que quería brindármela, y rechacé personas que no quería a mi lado. Por eso no experimenté jamás el hecho de que no me quieran, no digo que es algo que quiera, sino que sería muy extraño ¿Algún día alguien me odiará? No es por presumir, pero nunca recibí el odio de alguien, ni tampoco la indiferencia.

Voy caminando al kiosco que está en uno de los edificios alejados de la escuela, es una coincidencia pero Goten está justo a unos metros de mí. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos frente al kiosco, yo paré de caminar para mirar que haría allí. Tenía en su mano un pequeño papel del cual de lejos se notaban unas pequeñas palabras, lo miró como tres veces, al parecer esperando a alguien, tal vez al dueño de esa letra escrita en el papel. En ese momento una chica se presentó, caminó hasta en frente de él, tenía cabello anaranjado y ojos marrones, con una coleta en el cabello, un mechón ondulado al frente y maquillada muy preciosamente. Se sentó al lado de él, hubo un silencio, en el rostro de ella se notaba desesperación.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?-escuché que dijo él.

Pronto escuché las risillas y susurros de unas chicas cerca de ellos, al parecer espiándolos, yo no los espiaba, ya que no me escondía ni nada por el estilo, sólo miraba la situación.

-Goten, yo… desde que te conocí, siempre he pensado que eres la mejor persona del mundo.-decía ella mirándolo a los ojos, él se sorprendió, pero luego volvió a su rostro natural.-Así que…

Se notaba que la chica era de universidad, puede que de la misma edad que Goten o más, porque era atrevida. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y a levantar sus labios, a acercarse lentamente a él. Él no hacía nada no se movía ni para adelante ni para atrás. Yo quería que se moviera para atrás. Que se alejara y que le explique sutilmente que no siente eso, pero tal vez… sí deseaba que ella lo besara, por eso no se movía. Pero ¿por qué entonces no se acercaba a ella?

-Aléjate.

Fue como un eco, ella se detuvo, abrió los ojos como platos, se notaba que se sentía humillada.

-¿Q-Qué?-dijo tirándose para atrás.

-Te dije que te alejaras. No me gustas.-dijo Goten levantándose del asiento, aboyando el papel que tenía en la mano y tirándolo a un tacho de basura cerca de ahí.

Finalmente él ya no estaba. Las chicas que estaban escondidas fueron corriendo a la chica que había quedado en shock.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera?-decía enojada la chica.

-Tranquila Lira, es un idiota no le hagas caso, hay muchos peces en el agua.-decía una de sus amigas dándole ánimos.

Me fui de esa escena, con todo lo que pasó ninguno de los dos me había notado. Pero era como si de repente sintiera un miedo profundo, un "predolor".

-Son 5 dólares.-dijo el kiosquero.

Le di el dinero y me marché. Miraba al suelo, como impactada, como si acabara se entrar a una casita del terror.

* * *

POV GENERAL

-Bueno, está bien, de paso vamos a correr después de eso.-dijo Pan interrumpiéndolo y aceptando que la acompañara.

Trunks asintió. Caminaron recorriendo todo el área de preparatoria, al volver por donde comenzaron lo encontraron hablando con un amigo.

-¡Mooki!-gritó contenta y acercándose a él, Trunks hizo lo mismo pero sin ninguna emoción.

-¡Pan! Estaba deseando encontrarte, Bra me aviso ya que estás bien, eso me alegra y veo que es verdad-dejó de hablar cuando vio que Trunks estaba al lado de ella, Mooki sintió algo que le molestaba internamente, y susurrándole al oído de Pan le dijo-Tú también lo ves ¿cierto?

-Si…-dijo volteándose a ver a Trunks.- jaja se ve algo sombrío.

Mooki le dio la razón pero no se reía, le molestaba el hecho de que cada vez que parecía poder estar a solas con Pan, aparecía su "buen amigo, Trunks".

-De todas maneras qué bueno que estás bien.

-Yo estoy más feliz porque me ayudaste, Bra me contó que me llevaste a la enfermería.-dijo tomándolo de las manos, agradeciéndole.-Muchas gracias.

El castaño se sonrojo fácilmente, cosa que no fue desapercibida por el pelilila.

-S-Sí… ¿no te molestó?

-Noo por supuesto que no.

"A mí sí." Pensó Trunks, mirando con total desaprobación las manos de los dos unidas.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos.-dijo interrumpiendo Trunks.

-Ah sí, tengo que ir a correr, nos vemos luego Mooki.-dijo tranquila Pan.

Trunks y Pan se alejaron y cuando estaban ya lejos del amigo de Pan, Trunks comenzó a trotar, cosa que igualó su acompañante.

-Se nota que le gustas.-dijo sin rodeos el ojiazul.

-¿Eh?-dijo Pan sin parar y mirándolo.

-Tu amigo ese.-dijo sin quitar su vista del frente.

-¿Mooki? No lo creo, siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo, pero con todos lo es.-decía sonriendo.-Estoy segura que si a Bra le hubiera pasado algo, él también la hubiera ayudado a ella.

Trunks decidió no retocar el tema ya. Tal vez eso le traería problemas, aunque se sintió aliviado de alguna forma. Que Pan no viera la posibilidad de que le guste a Mooki, le hacía sentirse tranquilo. "De todas formas, ¿un chico como él? Por favor…" Pensó divertido el estudiante cuando dejaron de correr.

* * *

-¡Estoy aquí!-gritó cansada y recargándose en la puerta.

La pelinegra ya se había sentido mal porque no había tardado media hora, sino el doble al distraerse corriendo con Trunks.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué?-decía soñolienta, ya que Bra se había quedado dormida apenas llegó a su alcoba.

-Te quedaste dormida ¬¬

Bra bostezó y estiró los brazos.

-Aaay, ya estoy mejor, hace un momento me sentía tensa.

-Si claro.-dijo tomándola de la ropa y levantándola.-¡Arriba!

-¡Au! No me agarres así Pan.-decía zafándose.

-Mira… fiijoo.-decía apuntando con dos dedos los ojos de ella y después los de Bra.

-¿?

-¡Ahora, imagina que soy Goten!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo alejándose de ella.

-Ah, lo siento así no.-dijo la pelinegra, tomó todo su cabello y lo escondió en su pañuelo, aparentando tener el pelo tan corto como el de un chico.-Ahora, tengo los mismo ojos, el mismo pelo, imagina que soy él.

-No lo haré Pan, ¿para qué?

-Para ver cómo lo harías, ¿cómo se lo dirías? Trata.

-Mmm,eeeh, está bien.-tomó aire y con un poco de esfuerzo por parte de su imaginación, "Goten estaba frente a ella".-Go-Goten…

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Pan poniendo una voz ronca y varonil.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡Goten no habla así!-decía dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Aaay perdóoon.-Pan aclaró su garganta.- Ahora sí, ¿qué sucede?-dijo esta vez con una voz chillona.

-¡PAN!

-¡Pero si así habla él!

-¡No es verdad! Habla normal, no como un gladiador, ni tampoco como un pitufo.

-Okeeey.

Luego de pasar horas tratando de igualar la voz de Goten comienza la conversación.

-Goten.-dice Bra tragando saliva.

-¿Sucede algo malo Bra?-dice Pan, quise decir, "Goten".

-N-No… no sé si es malo.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno… no quiero que me odies.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? Yo no te odio.

-B-B-Bueno, es algo más que eso, si nosotros… pudiéramos ser algo más…-decía Bra mirando al suelo mientras su flequillo tapada sus ojos, además de estar avergonzada de que su amiga esté escuchando eso.-¡Nunca quise ser tu amiga!

-¡NO! ¡ESO NO! ¡Así no Bra! ¡Pareciera que tú lo odias!-dice saliéndose de su personaje.- Vas a teatro ¿no? Ni siquiera lo puedes actuar.

-Claro que no, esto es algo totalmente diferente, esto es real, lo que hablaré con Goten será real. Y… estoy muy nerviosa de ello.

Pan la miró apenada, se soltó el cabello y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, practicaremos todos los días a partir de ahora.-dijo haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Bra se hiciera de piedra.

* * *

POV GOTEN

Salí de la cafetería, otra vez vi a Trunks y Pan corriendo. Parece que se han estado llevando mejor, aunque sus peleas siguen constantes…

FLASHBACK

_-¿¡Cómo que no puedes ayudarme?!-preguntó Pan desesperada, quería que Trunks la ayudara a hacer una tarea._

_-Nunca dije que no podía._

_-¿Entonces lo harás?-dijo Pan mientras le brillaban los ojos._

_-No._

_-¿¡Qué?! ¿Por qué no?-dijo enojada._

_-No quiero. Tienes que hacerlo por tu cuenta.-dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_-¡Eres el peor amigo! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!-decía dándole golpes en la cabeza._

FIN FLASHBACK

Pero a pesar de eso, se notaba que Trunks le tomaba más cariño a Pan, sin siquiera darse cuenta, comenzó a preocuparse por ella.

FLASHBACK

_-Podrías haberla ayudado, sólo eran unas simples ecuaciones.-le dije a Trunks arqueando una ceja._

_-Ya lo sé, pero sé que también ella es capaz de hacerlo sola. Si no aprende a hacer algo fácil como eso jamás logrará nada._

_-¿Quieres que logre algo?_

_-Sé que lo hará, ella es muy hábil y dedicada cuando se lo propone._

FIN FLASHBACK

Luego de eso Trunks se había ruborizado y explicado miles de veces que de todas maneras no importaba que le pasara a esa "niña indecente".

Cuando voy cerrando la puerta de la cafetería veo que Pan ya había dejado a Trunks solo, y él se había quedado sentado tomando un agua.

-¿Ella te dejó de nuevo?-digo sentándome al lado.

-Siempre lo hace, y es algo normal supongo, no sé por qué te sorprende. Lo dices como si fuera algo dramático que se fuera a su habitación.

-No lo sé…-digo mirando mis manos.-Tengo el presentimiento de que algún día se quedará contigo a charlar, ya sabes, después de correr.

-Estás loco Goten, no sé qué te propones, pero entre Pan y yo no hay nada en especial.

-Lo sé, sé que aún no lo hay.

-¿Quieres callarte?-me dice riendo.- Tienes una cara que me da miedo, ¿qué clase de cosas están esa cabeza tuya?

-Jaja, sólo las necesarias.

* * *

POV GENERAL

Cinco días, los días de escuela habían sido tomados por las prácticas, según Pan, torturas según Bra. Pero otras cosas tomaban parte también de las tardes de Bra, el papel de Melody debía ser suyo, había practicado la escena que debía audicionar miles de veces, pero se cuestionaba que algo le faltaba.

-¿Ves? Es más importante que eso, la espada no reaccionará si no la tomas tú.-decía practicando su guion la ojiazul.

-Pe-pero… sé que podrás hacerlo, ti-enes un poder que nun-ca había visto.

Pan la ayudaba haciendo el papel de Zion, aunque claro la pelinegra nunca había tenido experiencia con el teatro, mucho menor actuar diciendo el guion de un chico.

-¿Eso crees?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces… lo haré. Lo derrotaré por ti Zion, y luego sanaré tus heridas. Por cierto gracias por salvarme.

-iieeehh,waa mmBra me estás mirando extraño.-decía un poco incómoda Pan saliéndose del guión otra vez.

-¡Así es como debo mirarte!

-Pero pareciera que estás mirando a Goten, esa es la mirada que siempre le pones.

-¿En serio? ¡No puede ser! ¿Soy tan obvia?

-Bueno… casi todos lo han notado ya excepto él, claro Trunks tampoco se ha dado cuenta por la poca capacidad cerebral, pero ese ya es un tema aparte.

*RIIING* *TUUN* *RIING RIING*

Había sonado la última campana del día, para la mayoría era el aviso de las actividades de su club, Goten, Bra, Pan y Trunks no eran la excepción.

Pan salió corriendo como era de costumbre, pero como de costumbre también, a mitad de camino se encuentra con Trunks. Se miraron amenazadoramente, con el ceño fruncido y con una sonrisa, Llegarían al mismo destino, pero esta vez ¿quién llagaría primero? A veces era Pan, a veces era Trunks. Pero siempre se tenía la duda de quién ganaría la carrera hasta el gimnasio.

-Esta es mi victoria.-decía Trunks todavía quieto.

-No esta vez señorito.

A paso realmente veloz se acercaban a la puerta, ya habían llegado algunos de sus compañeros de clase, las chicas gritaban por Pan, y los varones alentaban a Trunks.

-¡GANÉ!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡No! ¡Gané yo!-gritó ella enfurecida.

-¡¿Es que eres ciega?! ¡Yo llegué antes!-dijo apuntando el sitio de llegada.

-A ver a ver, tranquilos, esta vez hubo un empate.-decía con una sonrisa su maestro tratando de calmarlos.

-¡USTED NO SE META!-gritaron ambos haciendo que a Hitori le temblaran las piernas.

* * *

En cuanto a Bra, ella seguía esperando su turno. Algunos profesores de arte y dramatización estaban dando las audiciones de los alumnos, quién haría de los protagonistas, ellos lo decidirían. La peliazul estaba ansiosa de hacer de Melody, porque en el papel se mostraba valiente, sin miedo a nada, capaz de todo, cosa que últimamente no creía tener Bra, valentía. Era la número 6 de 7 chicas que querrían su mismo lugar. Se sentía nerviosa, pero nada la haría salir corriendo del teatro, era su primera vez, pero lo daría todo por obtenerlo y ser la mejor.

-Me esforzaré.-dijo apretando sus puños.

* * *

-Será mejor que no te esfuerces tanto, esa energía podría servirle al mundo de otra manera, no en algo que eres incapaz de hacer novato.-decía el salvavidas Barry, cuando Goten terminó de nadar 10 vueltas por la gran piscina.

-¿¡Y tú por qué no te callas?!

-Tengo derecho a cuestionarte cuando haces las cosas tan mal, jajajaj.-decía apuntándose sonriente.

-Mmm, ¿así que planeas cuestionar mi modo de nadar, eh?-dijo con un tono tenebroso.-Pues recuerdo todavía…-todos comenzaron a acercarse a la disputa entre Barry y Goten.-… cuando yo estaba en escuela primaria, y tú en escuela secundaria. Sí recuerdo que una vez… te habías quedado dormido en una clase y resultaba que eras sonámbulo.

-¿¡Q-Qué?! ¡Cállate! ¡Nada de lo que diga es cierto! Son puras mentiras.-decía moviéndose de un lado para otro.

-Como todos sabemos, es peligroso despertar a un sonámbulo, así que lo dejaron caminar. Ese día había llovido bastante, y la tierra se había mojado.

-¡Cieeerra la boca de una vez!

-Con lo presumido que es, soñaba que lo estaban llamando para una de las competencias más importantes del país. Repetía todo el tiempo: "Seré el ganador, no hay nadie como yo." Como no encontraba agua por ninguna parte, fue al patio de la escuela y se revolcó en uno de los pozos de lodo aparentando estar nadando. A partir de ese día lo llamaron "Cara de Barro, el chanchito nadador", POR TODO UN AÑO.-dijo maliciosamente terminando su relato.

Había un silencio que Barry no soportaba, pero no duró muchos segundos, ya que al instante el club de natación de había llenado de carcajadas.

-¡Cállense! ¡No se rían! ¡ES TODO! ¡GOTEN, HOY NO SEGUIRÁS! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE SE LO REPORTE AL DIRECTOR!-dijo apuntándolo enfurecido.

* * *

Todos practicaban, estaba el "Torneo para principiantes D.S.J" y las "parejas enfrentadas de la D.S.J." , si no tenían una buena calificación no podrían participar del torneo, aunque sólo dos grandes artistas marciales podrían estar en el segundo torneo. Trunks y Pan eran el orgullo de su maestro, aunque a veces le gritaran, a Hitori le caía bien ambos, siempre decía que se coordinaban muy bien juntos y cada vez mejoraban más, tal vez, hasta ganen el torneo de este año.

Chu Lee tiraba patadas y golpes al aire, se secó un poco el sudor soltando un suspiro.

-Veo que has progresado mucho desde nos conocimos Chu Lee.-le comentó Pan feliz.-Aunque estás en secundaria todavía, eres muy hábil y veloz.

-¿Eso crees?-decía emocionada.-¿Tanto como tú cuando tenías mi edad?

-Mmm, ¿Cuántos tienes?

-Tengo 13.

-¡¿13?! Te ves muy joven, aunque ya desde un principio me había impresionado que estuvieras en secundaria, sí sí es verdad, eres tan fuerte como yo a tu edad, tal vez más.

-¿De verdad? Eso me alegra muchísimo, ya que te has vuelto mi ídolo.

-¿Ídolo?-dijo Pan dejando de tomar su bebida energética.

-Sí.-asintió con una sonrisa, la pelinegra también lo hizo.-¿Crees que pueda ganar la competencia femenil?

-Tengo toda la fe en ti.

Luego de eso Pan le enseñó una que otra técnica para mejorar sus movimientos. Miró a los chicos, muchos eran bastante fuertes, pero era cierto, ninguno alcanzaba el nivel de Trunks. Respecto a la competencia de a dos, las cosas de habían vuelto tensas, las últimas clases él no paraba de presumir de su capacidad.

FLASHBACK

_-¿Para qué sigues viniendo a la clase? Es obvio que no necesitaré tu ayuda.-decía Trunks cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose victorioso._

_-Cierra el pico charlatán, no dudarías ni un segundo en la pelea sin mí._

_-Siii claro, eso quiero verlo, jajaja._

_Mientras se guía riendo Pan se acercaba más y más con un puño cerrado a punto de encajárselo en el estómago._

FIN FLASHBACK

Pero algo era seguro, eran compañeros de combate, y eso ya nadie lo podría evitar. Ahora trabajar juntos era su obligación para poder ganar el lugar en la competencia, y obtener el trofeo con el n°1.

"Sólo faltan dos semanas para que la competencia empiece, daré lo mejor de mí misma, y el tonto de Trunks… espero que no moleste, otra vez sigue insistiendo en que no será necesario ni que participe, ya que él "se encargará de todo". Pero ya verá, ésta vez ganaré a como dé lugar. Sea a su lado o sola, conseguiré ese trofeo para el club." Pensó Pan al terminar su entrenamiento.

* * *

-Sí sí, estuviste esperando este momento pero a veces la cosas son así, ¡siguiente!-dijo uno de los profesores que ayudaba con las audiciones a una pobre niña de secundaria de primer año, Bra al escuchar la poca delicadeza del hombre no tenía ganar de subir al escenario.- ¡Dije siguiente! ¡¿La n° 6 no se encuentra?!

-Vamos Bra, no tengas miedo, verás que te saldrá de maravilla.-le decía Bish a su amiga empujándola al escenario.

-P-Pero ¿y si me trabo? ¿Y si me olvido de mis líneas?-decía nerviosa.

-Todo estará bieeen.-dijo aplicando mucha fuerza, consiguiendo que la peliazul quedara arriba del escenario, frente a los jueces.

Hubo un silencio en el Bra sonreía tontamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunta una de las juezas.

-Bra Brief.-dijo sin tartamudear para su suerte.

-Muy bien, estás para el papel de Melody, comienza.

Bra se aclara la garganta, toma aire, y comienza. Su rostro era una mezcla de tristeza, desesperación y seriedad.

* * *

-Hoy sí que me cansé.-comentaba Chu Lee a Pan, cuando salían del gimnasio.

-Yo también, pero valdrá la pena.-dijo despidiéndose con una mano, y se choca con un cuerpo.-Ay, lo siento.-pero al ver con quién se había chocado, cambio su cara a una molesta.-Ah, eres tú, en ese caso no es necesario disculparme, olvida lo que dije.

-Tú siempre tan amable, pero es bueno encontrarte.-dice Trunks frunciendo el ceño divertido.

-¿Por qué?-ella lo mira sospechosamente.

-No estuvo claro para todos que te gané hoy al llegar, pero ¿qué te parece si lo confirmamos en una carrera hasta tu habitación?-dice apuntando a la dirección en que se encontraba.

Pan lo mira malvada.

-Buena idea.

* * *

"Melody acaba de caer a un pozo en el que encuentra una espada llamada PoderInfinito. Zion acababa de salvarla, pero había sido atacado brutalmente por su enemigo y quedado muy debilitado. Zion le dice a Melody que use la espada, pero ella no consigue usarla adecuadamente." En esa situación se encontraba la actriz Bra.

-¿Ves? Es más importante que eso, la espada no reaccionará si no la tomas tú.-dijo aparentando estar preocupada.

-Pero sé que podrás hacerlo, tienes un poder que nunca había visto Melody.-decía un juez ayudándola con su relato.

-¿Eso crees?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces… lo haré. Lo derrotaré por ti Zion, y luego sanaré tus heridas. Por cierto gracias por salvarme.

Con el rostro enamorado de Bra terminaba la escena, pero los jueces no decían nada, ni un rechazo, ni una aceptación, sólo anotaban cosas en su libreta después de haber visto la interpretación de Bra.

-Bien, puedes retirarte, verás los resultados en la pizarra el lunes.

-Es EL INFIERNO.-dijo Bra con una cara shockeante al bajar del escenario.

-Tranquila, lo hiciste perfecto, hasta ahora la mejor de todas, ahora ¿qué tal si te vas a sacar el maquillaje de guerrera y vamos a tomar un helado?

Bra sonrió y se miró a uno de los vidrios del lugar, tenía todo el maquillaje negro corrido. Pero luego notó alguien detrás del cristal, algo lejos, se encontraba Goten saliendo de la piscina, desde ese punto exacto se podía ver claramente el club de natación, y vino eso a su mente. Confesarse… a un chico así. Una sensación vino a su pecho, como si estuviera ya en frente de él, esperando su respuesta a su declaración, que en su mete había salido perfecta. "Esto es horrible, nunca creí que la gente se sintiera así cuando se confiesa." Pensó Bra apretando sus puños, y mirando a Goten.

-Ah, eeh, Jajaja, sí… soy un desastre.-dijo saliéndose de sus pensamientos.-La verdad es que no soy muy buena en este tipo de maquillaje, iré al baño para sacármelo, ahora vuelvo.

* * *

-Está bien, no tengo problema.-dijo Goten saliendo de la piscina.

-¿Qué?-dijo Barry sorprendido.

-Dijiste que valla y es lo que haré, de todas formas exactamente no "disfruto" estar cerca de ti.-dice el pelinegro tomando su toalla.

-¡Un momento!-decía furioso.-¡GOTEN!

"Ese cretino, le enseñaré un día quién es el mejor." Pensaba Goten, mientras sacaba algo de si locker. "Aunque sea lo último que haga, le haré pagar." Finalmente el estudiante se colocó su ropa seca y empezó a encaminarse a su habitación.

…

La peliazul iba caminando ya tranquila de que haya terminado esa audición, no tenía seguro el papel, pero al menos no la habían insultado ni nada parecido. Pero ya llegando al baño del teatro, unas tres chicas habían detenido su paso.

-Vaya vaya… miren quién está aquí, la enamoradita.-dijo una de las chicas.

Bra al escuchar la voz de esa chica la reconoció al instante. Era una de las amigas de la supuesta Lira que había sido rechazada, acompañada de la otra chica, y en el medio la protagonista de la situación, la muchacha de pelo anaranjado, "Lira". Pero lo que más le sorprendía era eso… "¿Acaso dijo "enamorada"? ¿Ellas saben…?" Pensó nerviosa Bra, a pesar de que no sabía que querían, por lo visto algo bueno no era, porque el trío la miraba con odio.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Bra como si no supiera nada.

-No te hagas la desentendida niña. No te dejaré tener a Goten, cuando yo no tuve la oportunidad.-dijo la de ojos marrones.

-¿Cómo saben de eso?-dijo la ojiazul frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Pues deberían cerrar mejor las puertas de sus habitaciones.-dijo una de las acompañantes.

Y Bra se percató, se asombró a la vez que se asustaba. "¡En nuestra habitación! Habrá escuchado la conversación que tuve con Pan… No puede…ser."Pensó intranquila.

-¿Y qué con eso? Déjenme pasar.-decía Bra tratando de entrar al baño.

-A-A.-decía Lira en forma de negación.-No te dejaremos ir a ningún lado corazón.

Bra se rindió de ir a ese baño, habían más en el campus de todas formas. Comenzó a caminar a su derecha, al otro baño más cercano, pero las tres chicas la seguían mientras caminaba, la seguían insultando y molestando, pero Bra estaba por perder su paciencia, algo en ella explotaría pronto.

-¿¡Te crees que porque eres bonita tendrás a Goten así como así?!-decía una de las universitarias con las manos en su cadera y frunciendo el ceño.

-Jajaja, ¿sabes cómo te odiarán todas al enterarse de esto?-seguían…

-Eres una debilucha patética.-seguían…

-Si intentas algo te golpearemos princesita.-y seguían…

"Seguro que si Pan estuviera aquí les hubiera dado ya una paliza" Pensaba Bra con una vena en la frente y juntando sus dientes.

Las chicas estaban hartadas ya de ser ignoradas y decidieron no darle el paso otra vez. Las tres ahora estaban cruzadas de brazos, sin dejarla seguir a Bra.

-¡Eres una arpía, no tendrás ninguna amiga así, robándole el chico más lindo a todas las chicas de aquí!-dijo finalmente una de ellas, haciendo que el límite de la serenidad de la peliazul se hiciera añicos.

-¡NO ME MOLESTEN! ¡ES MI PROBLEMA SI ESO ME PASA!-gritó con los puños cerrados.-¡ES CIERTO, GOTEN ME GUSTA! ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN! ¡LO AMO MÁS QUE NINGUNA DE USTEDES! ¡SEA O NO SEA SU NOVIA NO IMPORTA! ¡QUIERO QUE ÉL LO SEPA Y QUE ME DÉ SU RESPUESTA! ¡Cuando me saque esto de la cara se lo diré y ya lo verán!

Las tres chicas quedaron sorprendidas, Bra se sentía valiente al haber dicho eso, pero luego se dio cuenta que las chicas no la miraban a ella, sino detrás de ella. Lentamente se dio vuelta.

El pelinegro se encontraba parado muy derecho detrás de Bra, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, la boca un poco abierta y se mantenía en silencio.

-G-Go…-no podía articular palabra la joven Brief, era el peor momento para aparecer.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! ¡Pero qué humillación, y tú con la cara así! ¡ME MUERO DE RISA!-se carcajeaban las tres chicas apuntando a Bra, pero ella no podía moverse.

En cambio Goten se enfurecía con ellas y fruncía el ceño.

-¡OIGAN!-gritó él captando la atención del trío.-¡VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ!-les indicó a las universitarias.

-Qué carácter.

-Es un tonto.

-Sí, ya no importa.

Decían mientras se alejaban dejándolos solos.

Bra seguía con su maquillaje desastroso y vergonzoso, sin poder decir nada.

-Bra…-le decía Goten tratando de que lo escuchara, pero Bra agachó la cabeza, sin dejar que él le viera los ojos.

-Esto no debía ser así… esto…nunca lo planeé.-decía con la voz quebrada.-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?-se susurraba a sí misma.-De todas formas no hay otra salida, Goten. Dime ahora… ¿qué piensas de mí?

"Reuní todo mi valor en esa pregunta, pero también había miedo y desesperación." Pensó Bra otra vez mirándolo.

-Escucha Bra…eres muy hermosa.-dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. "¿Un alago?" Pensó Bra.- Nos volvimos amigos de una manera muy rápida, tal vez por arte de magia. Te vi tirada en el suelo y sin pensarlo me pareciste una persona muy agradable y todavía no había escuchado tu voz.-decía sonriendo. "Me duele el estómago, es una sensación de disgusto." Pensó la que escuchaba.- Pero eres una niña todavía, y no sabes lo que sientes…

Ese silencio parecía infinito. La estudiante se sentía traicionada, o como si le estuvieran haciendo una gran mentira, ya ella sabiendo la verdad, le estaban mintiendo frente a su cara. "Después de asegurarme… luego de meditar durante mucho tiempo mis sentimientos y estar completamente segura de ello…"

"_Goten… eres la única persona."_

"…dice que no sé lo que siento. Se equivoca, se equivoca completamente" Pensó Bra mirándolo conteniéndose.

-No…yo, aunque me veas como una niña es verdad lo que te digo, y a pesar de que no me entiendas ahora o simplemente no quieas entenderme porque no quieres lastimarme rechazándome, lo que siento no cambiará, sea cual sea tu respuesta, no dejaré de hacerlo… no voy a dejar de quererte de esta manera.-decía mientras sus ojos se le ponían cristalinos, pero no podía cerrar sus ojos o las lágrimas se derramarían, pero ya de antemano escuchaba su contestación.

Se escuchó como un eco en su cabeza, cuando esas dos palabras resonaron en su mente.

"Lo siento…" _"Lo siento…" "Lo siento…"_

Y luego escuchar su explicación.

-Yo no poidría sentir lo mismo, es que lo que pasa es que no podría estar con alguien tan menor que yo. Quiero algo serio, no una realción a la que no le veo sentido, no creo que puedas gustarme de esta forma**,**_ lo siento_ en serio Bra.

Y otra vez escuchar esas dos malditas palabras. "Lo que haría una persona amable como Goten." Es lo que pensó Bra, dar una explicación sobre por qué decide lo que decide, y disculparse inútilmente más de una vez, aunque sin saber que la chica que tiene en frente igual pierde un pedazo de su corazón, trata de que su respuesta sea de lo menos dolorosa. Obviamente esa situación no aplica a chicas creídas que lo besan al primer intento.

-Entonces…-dice levantando su mirada, reteniendo sus sollozos todavía.-Prepárate.

-¿Qué dices?

-Para lo que venga. Porque esto no significa el fin para mí, es el principio nada más. Dar el primer paso siempre es difícil la mayoría de las veces. Pero llegaré hasta el final del camino con el que ahora considero mi objetivo ¡Espero estés preparado Goten!-dice apuntando valientemente al pelinegro y sonriendo con dificultad.-¡No me voy a rendir!

-Eeeh, pero no entiendo.

-No esperaba que lo entendieras, sólo tenlo presente.

Goten confundido miraba a Bra, mientras ella le guiñaba el ojo con sus manos en sus caderas.

-¡Bien adiós!

Y el de ojos azabache culpable todavía de sus palabras la vio cómo salía corriendo de allí "¿La habré lastimado mucho?" Pensó decaído. "Bra.."

Corriendo sin mostrar expresión alguna, se dirigía rápido a su habitación.

"Lo sabía. Sabía que lo diría, pero que tonta fui. Algo que ya sabía que pasaría y se lo pregunté igual. Si no le hubiera dicho nada cuando me descubrió, no me hubiera humillado de esta manera, y todo seguiría igual que antes. Aunque lo que dije fuera verdad, no sé cómo hice para decírselo." Pensaba mientras saludaba a los amigos que encontraba en los pasillos, con una sonrisa, fingiendo que no pasó nada. "Era una forma de animarme a mí misma, decir que no me rendiré, y estar feliz de ello, para que él no piense que debe disculparse por no sentir lo que yo." Finalmente al abrir la puerta ve a Pan peleando con Trunks brutalmente, y Bra se queda en la puerta mirándolos. Hasta que el par se da cuenta de la peliazul parada en la entrada.

-Bra… ¿estás bien?-le dice Pan dejando de agitar a Trunks, y acercándose a su amiga, quien se encontraba quieta mirando al frente.

De repente los ojos azules de Bra comenzaron a tornarse brillosos, cristalinos hasta dejar de contener más lágrimas, todo lo escondido por fin se liberaba.

-¡Bra pero ¿qué te sucede?!-pregunta alterado Trunks al lado de su hermana y colocando una mano en su hombro.

Pero la ojiazul no reaccionaba, solo dejaba que su rostro se mojara completamente, y sus ojos estuvieran rojos de tanto frotar. Lloraba como una niña perdida, gritaba mientras sus amigos le lamentaban por ella sin saber qué le pasaba. Se escuchaba perfectamente su tristeza por todo el edificio, y un pelinegro cerca de su habitación se sentía como la peor persona del mundo.

"Si de alguna manera, una parte de lo que dije fuera cierto, y lo haga cumplir, por lo menos no seré una persona miserable. Si algún día voy a poder evitar estas lágrimas, me sentiré orgullosa…"

* * *

**¿Saben? No podía leerlo todo, sino me patrdaría mucho más en darles este capitulo, así que si me equivoqué en algo perdonenmeee :(, Ojalá les haya gustado, y no se preocupen que no todo está perdido para Bra! Ella luchará por sua mor! Lo prometió! De alguna manera… eso creo XD **

**Bueno, si les gustó este capítulo no se pierdan el que sigue:**

"_La competencia intercolegial de artes marciales."_

**(Esta vez NO me tardaré tanto en actualizar)**


	6. Chapter 6 La competencia intercolegial

**N/A: Otra vez un emocionante capítulo a la vista! Espero que les guste porque estará emocionante eeh ;)**

_**Fran**_**: Graciaas Fraaan T.T vos sos la geniaa, jaja, sii pobrecita de nuestra peliazulita :(, pero ya verás que con el tiempo Goten irá cambiando de opinión, nose! No te voy a decir si se enamora de ella, pero te aseguro que cambiará su forma de pensar :D Sii, en las peleas me especializo XD, a mí también me encanta escribirlas, bueno ojalá te guste este capi también amiguiss, besos.**

_**Misha0309**_**: Hola! Jaja, si.. les dejé con la intriga… pero eso será más adelante, sí hay una razón no te preocupes. Si yo también lamenté lo de Bra, casi lloro al escribirlo XD :( Si maaal, esa Lira hay que arrancarla de los pelos ;) Si yo también quería poner a Uub antes, pero se me desarmaron los capis y está hasta más atrasada su aparición, pero no sólo con él Trunks se pondrá celoso :D Si también había pensado en lo de Marron, pero no se me da en la historia :/ Aunque si va a haber una chica para Trunks, hasta está en la portada, pero Marron nooo me gusta justamente por lo que estableciste, bueno ojala disfrutes el capítulo saludos :)**

_**Valen Eaton **_**: Jajaj, sí que genial que te hayas reído eso me encanta, esa parte me salió de la nada XD Bueno estupendo que te guste mi fic, ojalá te siga gustando, besos.**

_**Sasha **_**: Aaaay T.T frases cortas como la primera que me decís me llegan al corazón. Te garantizo que Bra no se va a rendir, ella dijo que haría lo imposible, o al menos eso dice el summary de este fic XD GENIAL, espero que te entretengas mucho más leyendo el sexto capítulo de la historia, besos y saludos.**

_**Pazita10542**_**: Muchas gracias, y amo que les agrade mis capítulos, publiqué lo antes que pude, aunque si te fijas en mi perfil dice que actualizo entre 10 y 20 días. Ojalá te guste el capi,saludos.**

* * *

**NOTA: Los últimos con los que pelean Trunks y Pan son los chicos que están en la portada, el de cabello naranja y el de pelo oscuro, los que están juntos. No se olviden.**

**Sin más preámbulo, ojalá les guste…**

* * *

_**[Capítulo 6]**_

_**La competencia intercolegial de artes marciales.**_

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Pan con una gota de sudor terminando de escuchar lo que Bra le contó.

-Es todo. Lo arruiné Pan.-decía ella con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los dientes juntos, mientras otras lágrimas rodeaban su rostro.

-No… no lo arruinaste, en todo caso yo… hmp, perdóname.

-¿Qué?-dijo en voz finita.

-Yo soy la que te incitó a esto.-decía apenada y mirando al piso- Te insistía y te insistía, y a pesar de que me decías que no lo querías hacer yo te presionaba para que lo digas, no estuvo bien de mi parte. De verdad lo lamento, es que… eres la mejor amiga y pensé que él querría estar contigo, no imaginé que esto iría a suceder, soy una tonta, esto es mi culpa.

-No… no, no te voy a perdonar nada, porque no hay nada que perdonar. Nunca hiciste nada de eso con la intención de me hiriera Pan, yo sé que sólo querías que fuera feliz.

-Sí… de todas maneras lo sientooo.-decía abrazándola.

-Esperen, no entiendo nada ¿Qué acaso a Bra le gusta alguien?-dijo Trunks haciendo que Pan y su hermana lo miraran como si fuera un tonto. A todo esto ni siquiera lo habían sacado de la habitación puesto que esa situación pensaban que él lo tenía que saber.

-Me gusta Goten.-dijo simple y derecha Bra. Trunks se sorprendió, estuvo en silencio un minuto y cayó al suelo sin nada qué decir.- Pero todo esto no hubiera pasado si esas chicas no hubieran aparecido, si no me hubieran molestado… todo estaría igual.

-¡Es verdad!-dijo la pelinegra y levantándose de la cama en la que estaban sentadas, con el ceño fruncido y notablemente enojada-Les daré una lección ahora mismo.

Iba dando paso por paso en los pasillos, se escuchaba fuerte cada uno de ellos. A Pan le salía humo por las orejas de lo enfadada que estaba. "No se los perdonaré, serán castigadas por mi puño como se lo merecen." Pensaba saliendo del edificio.

-¡Ah!-dijo Trunks cuando se levantó del suelo.-¿Y Pan?

-Fue a pegarles a unas chicas me parece.-dijo tranquila la de ojos azules.

-Tengo que detenerla ¡Luego hablaremos de ese tema Bra!-dijo refiriéndose a su enamoramiento y saliendo corriendo fuera del edificio.

Salió a toda velocidad del edificio 2, mientras pensaba en el hecho de que a su hermana le guste su mejor amigo, era algo… extraño. Pero era aún más extraño que a Goten no le gustara ella, siempre la había protegido, pero tal vez a eso se limitaba su relación, una amistad que ahora se volvió más rara de lo normal. "Tengo que encontrarla, si ella la golpea hasta podrían expulsarla." Pensó cuando justamente se encontró a su maestro en el camino.

-¡Trunks, pero qué sorpresa! ¿Sabes? Quería hablarte de la competencia que será dentro de poco, recuérdale a Pan que debe llevar su ropa de artes marciales, como ya sabes ella nunca ha estado en un torneo así que no lo debe saber…-Trunks lo escuchaba, pero desesperado, detrás de él justamente veía a Pan gritándole a una chica y agarrándola de la camisa por delante.-Y como sabes, tendremos que ir en el bus que lleva a los alumnos de secundaria a una excursión, no tienen tanto presupuesto como para un bus sólo para nosotros tres…

-Eeeeh, sí sí, yo le diré todo a Pan, lo siento maestro Hitori, me tengo que ir.-dijo rápidamente y zafándose de la larga conversación que su maestro quería entablar.

-¿¡Cómo crees que una chica se siente cuando la rechazan?! ¡Estoy segura que tú no amabas tanto a Goten porque no te salió ni una lágrima! ¡Eres una maldita! ¡NO TE METAS CON MIS AMIGAS! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!-gritaba, que aunque de estatura fuera más baja, Pan la amenazaba formidablemente causando en la chica terror y nerviosismo.

-S-Sí lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.-decía muy asustada.

El pelilila fue por detrás de Pan, pasó sus brazos por las axilas de ella y la levantó del piso.

-Cálmate Pan, no le hagas nada.-decía mientras ella tiraba patadas en el aire.

-¡NO, NO! ¡Suéltame, tengo que darle su merecido!-decía tratando de salir de su agarre.

-Jeje, lo siento…-decía el joven ahora hablando con la muchacha que los miraba.- Ella es algo violenta, pero es buena, no te hará nada, te lo prometo.

La chica no dijo nada, pero se fue corriendo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Me costó encontrarla y ahora ya se me fue de vista.-dijo la de ojos azabaches cuando Trunks la dejó en el suelo.

-¿Acaso estás loca? Te van a sancionar si lastimas a alguien, encima es una chica de universidad, no puedo creerlo.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que por culpa de esa estúpida y de sus amiguitas Bra lo que esté pasando de lo peor. Tenemos que ayudarla Trunks.

-Pero ésta no es la manera.-dijo mirándola serio y luego cruzó los brazos.- A decir verdad me impresionó mucho el hecho de que a Bra le gustara, pero ahora que lo pienso… Goten es un tonto. Seguro todavía no se da cuenta, pero es obvio que con algo de esfuerzo Goten podría sentir algo por ella.

-¿Te refieres a que harían buena pareja?-dice ilusionada.

-Sí, y nosotros haremos que pase.-dijo decidido.

-¿Que pase?

-Sí. Nosotros armaremos el plan perfecto para que ellos estén juntos.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?

Él levantó el pulgar arriba y guiñó el ojo.

-Por favor… siendo nosotros, ¿qué cosa mala habría de pasar?

-NO QUIERO.-dijo Bra cuando su amiga y su hermano volvieron para decirle que la ayudarían.

-Pero dijiste que pelearías por estar al lado de él.-dijo la pelinegra con su puño arriba.

-Sí, pero lo voy a hacer a mí manera, no necesito que ustedes se metan.-dice con total negación la peliazul.

* * *

Un chico de cabello negro y levantado recorría los patios fuera de su universidad dirigiéndose a un examen difícil. Entró a su gran salón. A pesar de haber estudiado forzosamente, Goten tenía eso en su cabeza y le parecía imposible sacarlo de su mente. Muchas veces había rechazado chicas y mucho peor de la manera que lo hizo con su amiga, pero nunca le había interesado el daño que les hacía, pero al tratarse de Bra… se sintió como si hubiera destrozado un alma.

"_¡GOTEN ME GUSTA!" _Recordó cuando la oyó decir eso con tanta seguridad.

También se acordaba del rostro de Bra, no cerraba los ojos. Mientras le preguntaba qué pensaba de ella trataba de contenerse, y estaba más firme que nunca, el mínimo detalle haría saber a Goten que la estaba lastimando demasiado, pero a pesar de la intención de ella, Goten sí se dio cuenta. El estudiante notaba en su amiga una actitud diferente cuando se lo dijo, no tenía la misma sonrisa alegre, no era feliz como la mayoría del tiempo.

-¡Comiencen!-gritó el profesor haciendo que Goten reaccionara y tomara su bolígrafo para comenzar el parcial.

* * *

En el bus iban entrando todos los estudiantes de secundaria de primero, segundo y tercero, entre ellos incluyendo a Chu Lee. Todos estos estudiantes tenían una excursión en la que se divertirían toda la tarde, o si lo deseaban, los miembros del club de artes marciales podían animar a los concursantes de la competencia que asistían hoy, y que también irían en el mismo bus. Trunks ya estaba listo junto a su maestro esperando a que Pan se presente. El pelilila ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia ya que habían pasado 10 minutos de la hora de partida asignada y su compañera de combate no aparecía, cruzado de brazos y con su traje de combate ya se estaba hartando.

-Esto es un problema, si ella no se presenta tú tampoco podrías participar del torneo Trunks.-dice Hitori mirando preocupado a Trunks.

"¿Dónde te metiste Pan?" Pensaba el joven.

-¡Estoy aquí!-gritaba una.

-¡Estamos aquí!-gritaba su amiga.

-¡Esperen, esperen por favor!-gritó otra vez Pan mientras corriendo se acercaba acompañada por Bra.

-Por fin. Pensé que me arruinarías esto.-dijo molesto el de ojos azules. Pan lo miró frunciendo el ceño.- Por cierto Bra, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pensé en acompañarlos a su competencia.

-Pues lo siento señorita, pero este viaje sólo es para estudiantes de secundaria y los participantes del torneo, nadie más puede ir, son las reglas.-dijo el maestro.

-Pe-Pero, Pan hoy martes se supone que los cuatro almorzamos juntos en el Shiqui-Os , y si no voy con ustedes ahora, tendré que… estar sola con él.-decía cerrando sus puños nerviosa.

-Lo lamento Bra, pero ni ella ni yo podemos hacer nada.-dijo su hermano ya subiendo al autobús.

-Descuida, estarás bien.-le dijo Pan a su amiga abrazándola, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa.

La de cabello azabache se subió al vehículo y desde la ventana saludaba a su amiga, quien la observaba apenada y preocupada. Luego de que el bus partiera y ya se perdiera de vista Bra, Pan se sentó al lado de Trunks en los asientos de cinco personas del fondo del autobús. Al lado de ella se veía al profesor de educación física de secundaria, quien todavía se veía muy joven. En el asiento de al lado de Trunks estaba Chu Lee y otra chica más, al parecer también del club de artes marciales.

-Nosotras los animaremos, estaremos ahí para ustedes chicos.-dijo la pelirroja apretando su puño y mirando a la pareja combatiente.

-Gracias Chu Lee.-dijo contenta Pan.

-¿Así que ustedes son los famosos participantes del torneo?-comentó el profesor de al lado de Pan.

-Sí, daremos lo mejor.-le contestó Trunks decidido a ganar.

El viaje duraba 2 horas, habían partido a las diez y diez de la mañana y ya habían pasado 45 minutos. A Pan ya le había partido el sueño, se había dormido sentada y derecha, sin apoyarse en ninguna parte. Trunks estaba aburrido, miraba con desinterés el piso del vehículo. Chu Lee y su amiga jugaban a las cartas. Y el profesor miraba con admiración los árboles que estaban el camino. De repente el equilibrio de la pelinegra estaba perdiendo el control. El joven docente en un momento sintió algo en su hombro, cuando vio se dio cuenta que la estudiante de preparatoria se había dormido en su brazo izquierdo, él solamente sonrió. Cuando el pelilila había sentido que a su derecha Pan se movía, pensó "¿Se despertó Pan?". Pero cuando la vio recostaba en el hombro del profesor se sorprendió con los ojos abiertos mientras juntaba sus dientes.

-Lo-lo siento, discúlpela profesor.-dijo Trunks tomando a Pan y haciendo que ella se durmiera otra vez derecha, pero sin despertarla.-Perdone su indecencia.

-No pasa nada.-dijo con su sonrisa.

Trunks luego de ese movimiento no quitaba su vista de ella para que no pasara lo mismo. El bus pasó por un levantamiento de cemento, y Pan comenzó a tambalearse otra vez. "Oh no." Pensó Trunks. Ella estaba otra vez moviéndose a su derecha, pero Trunks la sostuvo y la movió hacia su lado. Ella se acomodó, en un acto soñoliento, y se colocó en el hombro de su compañero de combate. Él se quedó pasmado y sorprendido, pero no la movió más. Ella se quedó dormida en su brazo, Trunks miraba hacia arriba con su cara un poco roja, pero tenía que estar inmovilizado ya que podría despertarla de su sueño.

* * *

POV BRA

De todas maneras no era obligatorio tener que estar en ese almuerzo con Goten, podría tener un martes diferente y comer con Bish y los del club de teatro. Había pensado en comer con Chiara y Mooki, pero cuando les pregunté si ya tenían planes para el almuerzo…

FLASHBACK

_-Hola chicos, qué bueno que los encuentro, ¿quieren que comamos juntos?-pregunté con una mano arriba saludándolos._

_-¡Sí!-dijo de inmediato Mooki._

_-Pues claro…-respondió Chiara.-¿Y Pan?_

_-Ah, ella no va a venir, tuvo que ir a una competencia del club._

_-¿Qué? Aaah.-dijo algo triste Mooki-Un momento ¿Con quién fue?_

_-Con Trunks._

_De repente él arqueó una ceja y algo enojado se notaba. Comenzó a temblar mientras juntaba sus dientes._

_-Eeeeh, bueno no estoy segura de que podamos ir contigo a comer Bra, ¿sí? Lo siento, adioos.-dijo Chiara un poco nerviosa y llevándose a Mooki de la manga de su campera. Cuando se iban escuchaba que ella le decía "Tienes que controlar esa actitud."_

FLASHBACK

No sabía por qué actuó así Mooki, pero sabía que en el club de teatro siempre me daban un espacio, Bish decía: "A las estrellas como lo son los actores, nadie debe dejarlos de lado" Le pregunté a una de mis amigas del club en dónde comerían, me dijo que la mayoría de las veces ellos arreglaban para almorzar un picnic en la plaza. Le dije que estaría ahí.

Camino hasta la plaza de mi preparatoria, pero antes desgraciadamente tengo que pasar por Shiqui-Os, las ventanas son de vidrio y perfectamente se puede notar lo que hay de adentro para afuera, y de afuera para adentro. Sólo doy un vistazo sin parar de caminar, vi a Goten que estaba donde habitualmente nos sentamos los cuatro los martes a almorzar. Estaba solamente tomando una bebida, tal vez esperaba a alguien. Sabía que a Trunks y Pan no eran porque Trunks sí le avisó a él que hoy no estaría en la academia, ¿cierto?

Fue como un acto involuntario cuando abrí la puerta del lugar de comidas y me paré justo en frente de él, con sólo estar cerca de Goten no podía evitar recordar ese momento. Supongo que cuando él alzó su vista en mí no me vio normal, sino como un tomate.

-Hola.-dijo él algo incómodo al parecer.

-Hola, eeh. Trunks y Pan no están, se fueron esta mañana al torneo de artes marciales y no vuelven hasta la noche.-avisé por la dudas.

-Ya lo sé.-miró a la mesa.

-Bueno… eeem.

-¿No vas a sentarte?-preguntó tan repentinamente que me sorprendió, cosa de no esperarme era que él en realidad me estuviera esperando a mí.

Me entristecí sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Es que pensé… que te molestaría.-dije con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Y de eso fue de lo que me di cuenta en seguida. Goten no quería que las cosas estuvieran mal entre nosotros dos, quería que todo siga igual que antes y si era posible no tocar otra vez el tema de esa conversación que tuvimos hace unos días. Puede que pensaría que yo querría alejarme de él como una completa cobarde al no sentarme en la mesa e irme a comer con otras personas. Saqué mi celular, mandé un mensaje rápido a mi amiga y me senté frente a él.

"_Otro día comeremos juntos, hoy no puedo, lo siento__." _

* * *

POV PAN

Desperté de golpe cuando el conductor del bus tocó la bocina y gritó: "¡Llegamos, todos fuera del autobús!" Sin embargo, el mensaje era para los de secundaria, porque Chu Lee me dijo que para nuestro destino todavía faltaban unos diez minutos, me puse a jugar con mi celular y en mucho menos tiempo llegamos a la escuela "Sanders Blam", un colegio sólo para varones, en el cual se realizaría el torneo de artes marciales de muchas instituciones.

-¿Y tú cuando competirás?-le pregunté a Chu Lee refiriéndome a su competencia individual.

-La próxima semana, pero me parece que no será en este lugar.

Con Trunks fuimos a inscribirnos al torneo, era una suerte que fuera muy rápido el procesamiento, ya que al instante te dicen con quiénes te tocarán. Me fijé y vi que decía:

_**Trunks Briefs y Son Pan**_…_**vs.**_….._**Soutin Drambler y Jaco Tomberu.**_

-¿Soutin es nombre de hombre o de mujer?-le pregunté.

-Lo más probable es que sea de hombre, la mayoría aquí son hombres.

Al principio me enojé con él porque creí que su comentario era debido a su machismo sin remedio, pero miré a mí alrededor y no veía a una sola chica, claro, exceptuando a las chicas de mi club que venían a animarnos. Me sentí impotente por un momento, molesta, aunque no con Trunks, sino con la situación en la que me encontraba. Las chicas somos fuertes, pero este no es un buen ejemplo para comprobarlo. Con mucha suerte voy a encontrar un contrincante mujer.

Muchos chicos eran guapos, otros se veían del tipo brabucones, otros comunes, muchos fastidiosos, pero todos dignos de pelea.

-Chicos comienzan las primeras peleas, tienen que entrar a las colchonetas.-nos dijo nuestro maestro.

Entramos al gigantesco edificio, pronto nos nombraron en el altavoz al igual que a nuestros primeros rivales, avisando que debíamos estar en el espacio n° 8.

Cuatro pares de pies estaban en la colchoneta, las reglas eran simples: no causar lesiones en los contrincantes, no salir del cuadrilátero, dos oportunidades, si sales de la colchoneta la segunda vez quedarás descalificado. Tampoco está permitido dejar inconsciente al contrincante.

-¿Quién es quién?-pregunto ya en posición de combate cuando los cuatro estamos frente a frente.

Uno tenía cabello negro y ojos oscuros de color marrón, el otro un poco más alto que yo nada más, era de tono de piel morocha muy oscura al igual que su cabello casi todo rapado y sus ojos.

-Yo soy Soutin, él es Jaco.-dijo el que al parecer sí era hombre, como lo predijo Trunks.

Los cuatro preparamos nuestras manos, nuestros pies, listos para la batalla. Un hombre estaba como árbitro y su bandera verde la tiró hacia abajo dando inicio a la pelea.

-¡SIIII! ¡VAMOS TRUNKS ERES EL MEJOR!-escuché desde la puerta del edificio, volteé y había una montonera de chicas, incluyendo a Chu Lee, con carteles con corazones y mensajes de amor y aliento para Trunks.-¡PUEDES HACERLO, ACÁBLOS!

-¡Cuidado!-me gritó Trunks cuando justo pude esquivar una patada que me había dado Jaco.-Eres una tonta, tienes que concentrarte en esto Pan.

-¡Pero cómo quieres que me concentre cuando está tu club de fans rompiéndome los oídos!-le digo enojada y cerrando mis puños.

-¡Eso no es lo importante! Si tanto te interesa esto no deberías prestar atención a lo que pasa fuera de la pelea.

Era irritante pero tenía razón. Solté un suspiro y me calmé.

-Está bien escucha, tenemos que armar un plan, yo izquierda tú derecha, me cubres mientras trato de atacar desde arriba.-dije susurrándole al oído.

-Un momento, ¿por qué tú tienes que armar el plan? Yo soy el profesional. Yo los ataco tú sólo cúbreme.-dijo apuntándome, pero justamente ellos comenzaron a lanzarnos golpes primero, obviamente yo seguía el plan que sabía que era perfecto.

Di un gran salto, mi pierna fue hacia atrás y estaba por ir hacia adelante con mucha fuerza para primero golpear a Soutin, pero Trunks se puso en medio y sin querer-ya sin la capacidad de poder detener mi patada- le pegué en la cabeza a Trunks, que disparado salió de la colchoneta. Todas las chicas que veían nuestra pelea tragaron saliva y miraban sorprendidas la escena.

-¡Lo siento! Pero no seguiste con el plan bobo.-le dije ayudándole a levantarse, mientras él se agarraba la frente.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero TÚ eres la que se equivocó, normalmente el que golpea a alguien de su mismo equipo no es la que hizo las cosas bien.-dice ya reincorporándose al cuadrilátero.

-¡Aaay, es suficiente! A partir de ahora haremos las cosas a MÍ manera, ¿entendiste?-dije mirándolo furiosa a los ojos.

-¡Oigan!-dijo alguien detrás de nosotros dándonos un golpecito en la cabeza a cada uno, al girarme me di cuenta que era el maestro.-Pónganse de acuerdo, sino van a arruinar todo. Trabajen en equipo ¿sí? Uno solo no ataca, los dos al mismo tiempo.

Trunks y yo nos miramos serios, y asentimos con la cabeza. El árbitro dijo que era su primera y última advertencia, una vez más saliendo de la colchoneta y estábamos descalificados, sin más rodeos otra vez bajó la bandera verde. Ahora las caras de esos tipos parecían más confiadas que al principio, claro, debido a la descoordinación de Trunks, y un poco de la mía. Con mi compañero los rodeamos, ni siquiera fue necesario que anticipáramos decir que yo iría del lado derecho y él del izquierdo, sólo lo hicimos y ellos nos buscaron con la mirada. Jaco fue tras de mí y Soutin trataba de atacar a Trunks. Era fácil detener los golpes, él daba un golpe a mi rostro y yo con mi brazo lo detenía. Trató de hacerme caer moviendo una pierna por debajo de mis pies, por suerte pude saltar antes de que pudiera él lograrlo, en el aire tiré mi puño hacia él, al instante lo saqué del cuadrilátero, en seguida su compañero lo siguió también abandonando la lucha con un empuje por parte de Trunks. Como ambos habían salido, y de esta manera dos veces, nosotros habíamos ganado la primera contienda.

-Los ganadores son de la academia Doragon Senshi.-dijo el árbitro.

En seguida ayudamos a Soutin y a Jaco a levantarse.

-Pelearon muy bien.-dijo uno de ellos.

-Gracias, ustedes también.-dije sonriendo.

-Espero que ganen, la verdad es que la mayoría aquí no son muy buenas personas y te hacen daño, claro, cada uno a su manera. Pero por lo que veo ustedes no tenían ni una mala intención porque no siento nada de dolor.-dijo Soutin son mucha generosidad.

Luego de eso con Trunks hablamos de lo que nos dijo. ¿No era muy buenas personas? Entonces la primera pelea sólo era un juego de niños, porque lo que vendría sería mucho más difícil. Mirando cómo luchaban los demás peleadores, teníamos que estar preparados. Tomamos algo de beber antes de que nos llamaran para la siguiente confrontación.

POV BRA

Era difícil no sonrojarse, no hacíamos ni decíamos nada, él solo daba pequeños sorbos a su gaseosa. Después de un buen tiempo me miró.

-Creo que deberíamos comer algo.-dijo levantándose.

-Ah sí, es verdad.

-Pero quédate aquí así no nos sacan el lugar, ¿qué quieres comer? Yo lo pido.

-Bueno, quiero unas papas fritas nada más, pero yo lo pago.

-Ya lo sé después me das el dinero.

Fue decepcionante oír eso a decir verdad, hubiera sido especial que me dijera: "No te preocupes, yo te lo pago." Pero esa hubiera sido demasiada suerte para mí. Con estos días que han pasado, a pesar de que sabía que Goten quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos, él se ha vuelto más frío conmigo. Supongo que desde el punto de vista de él, no quiere darme falsas esperanzas y tratarme bien sería una de ellas, me sentí mucho más decepcionada al pensar en eso.

POV GENERAL

_-¡Loos siguientes participantes deberán pasar a la colchoneta número tres! ¡Son Steven Slander y Jason Corts contra Trunks Briefs y Son Pan!-_dijeron por los altavoces, esta era nuestra cuarta pelea, cada vez eran más difíciles, pero con Trunks ya sabíamos organizarnos.

_-_¿Una chica? Debe ser una broma.-dijo uno de los participantes ya frente a la colchoneta, era el llamado Steven, con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues yo creo que lo hace más interesante-dice su compañero Jason poniéndose unos guantes negros de pelea (_N/A: como los de Pan) _, y con una mirada tranquila y reconfortante. Era un poco más alto que Trunks, su cabellos era rubio y sus ojos pardos.

-Pero esto es una humillación, sea o no sea interesante.

Aun los dos pares no estaban en la colchoneta hasta que apareciera el árbitro, de momento estaban preparando la pelea. Trunks, Pan y su maestro hablaban sobre cómo atacarlos, sus movimientos y sus habilidades combinadas para tomar por sorpresa al enemigo.

-Pero ¿son fuertes?-preguntó la pelinegra, aun sin verlos.

-No lo sé, no lo había visto antes-responde su maestro.

-Pues yo creo que son unos tarados.-dijo el pelilila mirando con desprecio al rubio que sonreía. Los bien parecidos siempre le habían caído mal.-Tipos como esos nunca duran en las peleas.

-¿Eh?-dijo Pan volteándose a verlos, y quedó sorprendida con el rubio.-Vaya…

Justamente el llamado Jason la miró y le guiñó el ojo, ella rápidamente se sonrojó.

-¡Paan! ¡Despierta!-dijo Trunks chasqueándole los dedos frente a su cara, ella reaccionó.

-¡Ah! Si, ¿ya comenzó la pelea?

-Aaash, no puedo creer que ese te halla parecido lindo.

-Y-Yo no dije eso.-dijo enojada.

-¡Pero si lo estás mirando como si estuvieras enamorada!

-¡Pero no lo estoy!

-Olvídalo.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.- De todas formas tienes que prestar atención a la pelea, no a él y si podrías tener una cita.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado? Ya te dije que no me gusta.-dijo finalmente soltando un suspiro.-No importa, vamos a dar lo mejor.

-Sí.

Los cuatro ya estaban en el espacio de combate, hubo un momento de tensión, el rubio miraba atentamente a Pan. Trunks no podía mirarlo a él ya que habían acordado en que él se encargaría del castaño y ella del otro. Bandera verde arriba, bandera verde abajo. Había comenzado la pelea, el pelilila estaba desconcentrado, a pesar de que daba buenos golpes miraba con desconcierto a Pan y el otro tipo que aún no comenzaban a pelear, sino que los veía hablando. Steven era fuerte, mucho más difícil de controlar que a los otros combatientes.

-¿Por qué no me atacas, acaso piensas que porque soy mujer no sé defenderme?-preguntaba ella frunciendo el ceño, pero con una ligera sonrisa.

-Seguro debes ser una chica muy fuerte.-le dice acercándose.-Pero te informo que en esta pelea no será necesario que muestres tus habilidades.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso…?

-Porque nuestro plan es diferente. Hemos visto como tu compañero te ve, al distraerse mirándonos a nosotros será fácil que Steven lo saque de la colchoneta dos veces, de esta manera ganaremos fácilmente.

-Estás equivocado, él puede despistarse algunas veces, pero nunca deja de prestar atención a la pelea, sea lo que haya a su alrededor él seguirá luchando.-dije muy confiada.

-Me he dado cuenta.-dice, pero una sonrisa se formó en él.- ¿Pero si hago… esto?

Repentinamente él pone un pie detrás del de Pan, rápido el rubio la sostiene y quedan frente a frente en el piso, él con sus brazos de un lado y del otro de ella para que no escapara. Ella fruncía el ceño, pero él estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

Trunks dio un ataque haciendo que su oponente cayera al borde de la colchoneta, estaba por tirarlo hacia afuera, pero antes miró como le iba a su compañera, estaba ¿por besarla? ¿Ese rubio degenerado estaba por besarla? Tan cerca… casi sin nada de distancia.

-ÉL nunca caería en sus trucos.

-¿Estás tan segura de eso?-dijo Jason haciendo una rápida mirada a Trunks, lo cual hizo que ella también mirara. Pan se dio cuenta que Trunks los observaba sorprendido, luego vio hacia el otro lado, Steven estaba por darle un gran golpe.

-¡NO! ¡Tonto, cuidado!

-¿¡Pero qué rayos haces con ese idio

No pudo terminar su frase ya que una fuerte patada hizo que él saliera del cuadrilátero. Pan le dio una patada en la entrepierna de su acosador, Jason se retorció dejándola salir. La pelinegra corrió hasta el límite de la colchoneta preguntándole a su pareja si estaba bien. Pero cuando Trunks se levantó un poco, Pan se dio cuenta que tenía un poco de sangre saliendo de una herida en su ceja.

-¿Puedes seguir?-dice ella.

-Claro que puedo.-dice molesto entrando otra vez.-Pero si no hubiera sido por ti y tu estúpido amiguito eso no hubiera pasado.

-¿¡Cómo?! Tú fuiste el tarado que cayó. Ese es su plan, si te distrae es fácil atacarte, así que no te preocupes por mí, puedo controlar la situación.

Él la miró algo dudoso, pero luego asintió. Otra vez bandera abajo. El muchacho de universidad ahora estaba más concentrado, era más fácil luchar ahora, casi todos sus golpes sí atinaban, aunque era muy difícil sacarlo del cuadrilátero. Pan lo miraba con furia al rubio, él la miraba tranquilo todavía.

-¡Guau, mira! ¡Es el trofeo!-le dijo la pelinegra apuntando detrás de él.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde?!-dijo emocionado mirando detrás de él.

Pan aprovechó la situación, para mala suerte para él, estaba tan sólo a unos pasos del límite de la colchoneta, ella fue un poco hacia atrás, corrió velozmente, antes de llegar hasta él dio un salto posicionando su pie derecho directo a la espalda de él. Se escuchó cómo la cara del participante Jason barrió el piso.

-¡Lo hice!-gritó con el puño arriba y sonriendo.

Fue sencillo ganar luego, ya que apenas había recuperado la cordura el rubio y no puedo pelear con la verdadera fuerza que lo representaba, el verdadero rival era Steven, que entre Trunks y Pan, lo hicieron añicos en cuestión de minutos.

Las chicas gritaban de emoción rodeando a Trunks y llenándolo de besos y abrazos, él solo estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa y diciendo "Jeje, gracias, gracias." Pan miraba a las gritonas haciendo escándalo. "Cómo gritan, son realmente insoportables." Pensaba ella mientras tomaba agua, fruncía el ceño y se sentía todavía más enojada que cuando peleaban. Trató de acercarse a Trunks empujando a las que estaban en su camino.

-Trunks, tenemos que ir a ver contra quién pelearemos ahora.-dice seria.

-Jeje, no me hagan eso.-decía él riéndose con algunas.- Eeeh, bueno sí, pero ahora estoy un poco ocupado.

Pan solo gruñó y salió de la montonera, vio que atrás de las chicas estaba Chu Lee con un cartel que decía: "Te amamos Trunks." Pan se acercó a ella.

-Chu Lee, creí que me apoyarías a mí también.

-Ah eeh sí. Jaja, pero sería un poco extraño poner que te amamos Pan, de todas maneras te hago un cartel a ti si quieres.

-No… déjalo así.

Ella se sentó en un banco dentro del edificio, tiró su agua, y fue a un lugar algo oscuro, donde se encontró con cierta persona.

-Debo reconocer que tienen una gran capacidad-dijo Jason una vez él recuperado, estaba cruzado de brazos y apoyado en un pilar de cemento, hablándole a Pan.

-Sí gracias, pero jugaron sucio.

-Vamos, no vas a decir que estás enojada conmigo ¿verdad?-dijo acercándose.

-No te me acerques.

-A pesar de luchar como toda una profesional no pierdes tu belleza.

-Ya cállate.

La agarró en un rápido movimiento situándola en el ancho pilar, la tomaba de la barbilla y la miraba seductoramente, ella lo miraba enojada, con los dientes juntos y nerviosa ante la situación también.

-Jaja, por favor denma un momento ¿sí?-decía sonriendo Trunks alejándose de sus admiradoras.-¿Dónde está Pan?-le pregunta a Chu Lee.

-Creo que la vi entrar a esa parte, me parece que contra el que pelearon estaba allí.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿El rubio?

-Sí.

Ni siquiera le contestó y corrió veloz hasta el lugar, al ver detrás del pilar lo vio en la situación al rubio y a su compañera de combate, él se iba acercando pero ella no quería, se notaba fácilmente en su rostro.

-Vete.-le decía Pan.

-¿Sabes que muchas chicas querrían estar en tu situación?-dijo Jason.

-Te dijo que te fueras.-intervino Trunks mirándolo amenazadoramente.-Pan, ve a ver con quién nos toca en la siguiente pelea.-le dijo dándole el paso, ella obedeció sin abstenerse.- ¿Qué intentas?-le dijo ahora al rubio, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sólo divertirme un poco.

-Pues no lo hagas con ella.

-¿Y qué si lo hago?-dijo. El de ojos azules acercó su puño a la cara de él.

-No me importaría si me descalifican, pero te daría la golpiza de tu vida.-dijo finalmente alejándose.

-Se ve que le tienes cierto cariño. Acaso…¿ella te gusta?-dijo en una voz que sólo el pelilila escuchara, Trunks se detuvo, pero no giró a verlo.

-No te interesa.

* * *

Ella ya había terminado de comer su comida, Goten todavía estaba tragándose su gran almuerzo, aunque casi terminaba. Bra levantó su charola de comida y la dejó en un tacho de basura al lado suyo, agarró su cartera, sacó algo de dinero, pero en seguida pensó en voz alta.

-¡Ay no! Había olvidado que de regreso a mi habitación tenía que pagarle al kiosquero algo que le debía.-dijo mirando al suelo. "Ahora ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a pagarle a Goten?" Pensaba ahora en silencio.

-Está bien, puedes dármelo después si te parece.-dice terminando de comer su hamburguesa Goten. Bra se sorprendió ya que ella no pretendía que él escuchara.

-AH, ¿e-estás seguro?

"Soy una tonta, estoy tratando de que Goten tenga una buena impresión de mí, y ahora resulta que le debo dinero." Pensó decepcionada.

-No hay problema.-dijo él levantándose.-Ahora, tengo que irme, tengo que estudiar para un examen que reprobé.

Goten se había ido del lugar de comidas aun pensado en lo que había pasado ayer.

FLASHBACK

_-Tengo los resultados de los exámenes.-decía el profesor de la universidad con las papeles que tenía en la mano._

"_No sé si me habrá ido muy bien… debido a lo que pasó con Bra, no había podido concentrarme adecuadamente a la hora del examen." Pensó el pelinegro, y al instante le dieron su prueba, el profesor lo miró decepcionado de su alumno y negaba con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados._

_-¿Me-me saqué…? ¡¿UN 1.2?!-gritó desesperado agarrando y arrugando a la vez el papel. _

FIN FLASHBACK

"Tengo que dejar de pensar en su declaración, si sigo con eso en la cabeza voy a reprobar el siguiente parcial y tendré que repetir el año." Pensaba ya cerca del edificio 3.

* * *

POV PAN

Me fijé y en el papel decía:

_**Max Takizawa y Electra Takizawa …..**_**vs**_**…Trunks Briefs y Son Pan**_

Sus apellidos eran iguales, ¿era sólo coincidencia o eran hermanos? Lo más seguro era que fueran parientes. Pero me emocioné en seguida al saber que pelearía contra una chica, luego me enserié ya que me percaté de que ya era la quinta pelea de seis. No serían rivales fáciles, no serían cualquier peleador, algo me decía que esto sería mucho más diferente a las demás confrontaciones.

Me acerqué a mi maestro y a Trunks quien ya estaba con él, le agradecí miles de veces a él que apareciera cuando Jason estaba por besarme, me dijo solamente que lo olvidara. Les avisé contra quien pelearíamos, Hitori cambió su semblante a uno muy temeroso.

-L-Los gemelos Takizawa… creí que los habían echado de la competencia el año pasado-dijo temblando un poco y con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero ¿quiénes son?-pregunta Trunks.

-Ellos son muy fuertes y veloces, el año pasado, habían dejado un rastro de chicos con heridas y moretones, llegaron a la final pero se concentraron tanto en derrotar a su enemigo, que a uno de lo dejaron inconsciente y en seguida al otro le quebraron las dos piernas.

-Pero así los habrían descalificado.

-Y así fue, aunque se enojaron mucho al no recibir su trofeo.

-Entonces… este sí será un gran desafío.-digo oyendo nuestros nombres en los altavoces.

Ya estábamos en la colchoneta, eran algo extraños. Tenían el cabello violeta oscuro y ojos amarillos, el chico tenía el pelo puntiagudo, y la chica tenía una trenza por el hombro izquierdo. Ambos tenían un traje de combate negro.

-Qué raro su cabello…-le comento a Trunks en voz baja antes de que empiece la pelea.

-¡Oye! Yo también tengo el pelo violeta.

-No… es algo lila, de todas maneras ya estoy acostumbrada a que tú seas extraño.

-¡Pan!

-Comienza la pelea.-dice el árbitro cuando baja la banderita.

En posición de pelea nos mirábamos desafiantes, ellos nos miraban como si fueran a asesinarnos, sentí un miedo que nunca me había recorrido todo el cuerpo antes. Trunks estaba sudando, todavía ni comenzábamos pero nos sentíamos nerviosos. Yo estaba juntando mis dientes y fruncía el ceño que a la vez me tiritaba. De repente ella desapareció, la chica llamada Electra se movió tan rápido que no pude distinguirla. Sentí en el momento un fuerte dolor en la espalda, tenía forma de zapatilla, la misma que llevaba la chica Takizawa. Me empujó hasta el otro lado del cuadrilátero con su patada. Quedé boja abajo, mirando el borde de la colchoneta, me dolía mucho atrás, pero ella no tenía que saberlo. Difícilmente me levanté, lo más probable era que mi espalda sea de color morado ahora, pero eso ya no importaba.

Trunks había intentado darle un golpe a Max, pero él la esquivó fácilmente poniéndose a la derecha de Trunks, y golpeándolo con su codo en su nuca. Trunks también cayó al suelo, fueron segundos de silencio, pronto él se levantó, se notaba muy enojado, pero tenía su ojo entrecerrado ante el impacto contra la colchoneta.

Electra volvió a atacarme, había puesto su mano con todos los dedos juntos y derechos y la dirigió a mi mejilla, por suerte fue un movimiento que pude notar antes, y corrí hasta detrás de ella, traté de darle un golpe, pero ella se dio cuenta mucho antes y me detuvo la muñeca agarrándola fuertemente. Se situó a mi derecha y me la doblaba firmemente, yo cerraba mis ojos ante el dolor, gemía un poco, pero después abrí un poco mi ojo derecho, ella tenía una sonrisa. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y sonriendo, se veía que se divertía haciéndome sufrir, no lo soporté. Mi otra mano la tenía agarrando mi brazo, dejé de hacer eso y le golpeé el estómago. Se retorció y me soltó, tenía sus manos en su vientre. Cerré mi puño y sonreí en señal de victoria. Eché un vistazo a Trunks, no le estaba yendo muy bien, yo había recibido golpes en la espalda y dolor en la muñeca, pero él había recibido los golpes en su rostro. Tenía el ojo derecho morado y le salía sangre de su boca, respiraba agitado frente a su oponente.

Qué importante es prestar atención a la pelea, ella al reponerse y verme con la guardia baja pasó su pierna por debajo de mí y logró tirarme. Caí al suelo, no fue grande el dolor, pero luego sí lo fue cuando me pegó una doble cachetada en ambas mejillas, sentía como me ardía la cara, sin pensarlo dos veces ella con una veloz patada a mi brazo me tiró fuera de la colchoneta.

Otra vez un silencio nos inundó.

-Pan…-dijo casi susurrando Trunks. Yo no estaba muy lejos del cuadrilátero, estaba casi al lado.-¡Pan!-gritó y fue a verme.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien.-mentí, mi brazo estaba casi dislocado, pero eso no me detendría.

Trunks ayudó a levantarme, era la primera advertencia, una más y perdíamos la pelea. Pedimos algo de tiempo antes de recurriera otra vez el combate.

-¿Cómo vamos a derrotarlos?-preguntó Trunks limpiándose la sangre que le salía.-Son muy inteligentes.

-Yo sé cómo.-dije seria- ¿Has notado que siempre atacan por la derecha?

-Eso es verdad-me da la razón el significa que se les hace más difícil luchar por la izquierda.

-Tienen razón-dice Trunks-. Cuando le di una patada de suerte en su brazo izquierdo no lo demostró mucho, pero se veía que le hice un poco de daño.

Armamos un plan entre los tres, juntamos otras pistas y hablamos hasta que la paciencia de los gemelos llegara a su límite. Otra vez estábamos frente a frente, en posición de pelea. Trunks y yo seguíamos con el dolor, aunque ya daba igual, si no ganábamos todo esto no habría valido la pena. Esta vez Trunks fue el primero en atacar, a la izquierda de Max debilitó aún más su muñeca, en seguida con su pie lo tiró al suelo, el chico se notaba menos hábil que Electra. Trunks lo tenía cerca de caer afuera, cuando alzó su puño y pronto estaba por encajárselo en la nariz.

-¡Max!-gritó preocupada su hermana, iba a atacar a Trunks, pero yo me interpuse en su camino.

Levanté mis brazos, estirados, a la altura de mis hombros y las manos abiertas. Yo le ponía una cara amenazadora, ella se agachó juntando sus manos y formándolas en un puño, luego saltó para golpearme en la cabeza. Yo me incliné un poco y en el aire tomé su pie izquierdo, la tiré fuerte hasta la colchoneta, necesitó unos segundos de más para reponerse. En lo que lo hacía me fijé en el chico, él tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y se asombró, acercó su mano a su nariz, de la cual escurría sangre, y se sorprendió más, cerró su mano y miró furioso a Trunks.

Sentí que ella otra vez se movía, se había levantado y tambaleaba un poco, tenía un moretón notable en su cabeza.

-Impresionante-me dice-. Es la primera vez que alguien me hace daño de esta manera.

Yo no contestaba sólo me dedicaba a darle miradas. Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mí, yo di un paso atrás, la distancia se estaba haciendo muy poca. Ella se acercó más rápido y en un movimiento tenía sus manos en mis hombros, los apretaba fuertemente, yo agarraba sus brazos tratando de hacer que me soltara, me rendí, esa no era la manera. Saqué mis manos de ahí, las acerqué un poco a mi pecho y la empujé con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. El árbitro tocó el silbato, los cuatro dejamos de pelear. Nadie se había dado cuenta entonces, ni siquiera yo, pero Electra ya tenía un pie fuera de la colchoneta.

-¡No puede ser!-gritó ella indignada.

Me sentí feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, tal vez ella se percataría de que no estaba utilizando toda su fuerza y me mataría. Pero me había equivocado, al bajar otra vez la bandera verde ella siguió peleando como lo hacía habitualmente, puede que haya sido porque no quería lastimarme, o porque en realidad no era tan fuerte.

Luego de unos cinco minutos peleando se escuchó que Trunks tiró de un golpe a Max hasta la pared, ya concluyendo con nuestra victoria.

Cuando descansábamos los gemelos Takizawa se acercaron a nosotros y nos ofrecieron la mano para estrecharla, se veían contentos a pesar de haber perdido. Nosotros algo confundidos estrechamos sus manos.

-Espero que no hayan pensado que fuimos muy rudos.-dice al que no había escuchado hablar en todo el combate.

-Es verdad.-confirma ella.-La verdad es que nosotros fuimos entrenados por nuestro padre, quien no siente piedad por ninguna persona. Seguro habrán escuchado rumores nuestros, pero les aseguro que eso quedó en el pasado, ahora entrenamos solos y decidimos no hacerle caso a los mandamientos de nuestro padre.-dice con una cara gentil.

Después se fueron saludándonos con la mano. Se veía honestidad en sus rostros, luego de un rato sonreí, me sentí aliviada. Era obvio que no existían personas tan crueles en este mundo.

Al menos eso creía yo, hasta que conocí a nuestros siguientes contrincantes.

* * *

POV GENERAL

La peliazul ya le había dado el dinero al quiosquero, fue enseguida a su habitación. Abrió la puerta, buscó en su mesita de luz algo de dinero, lo que costaba exactamente las papas fritas de Shiqui-Os. "Tal vez si se lo doy ahora, va a pensar mejor de mí." Pensó guardando los billetes en su bolsillo. Corrió hasta el edificio de al lado, tomó el ascensor hasta el piso cuarto, caminaba tranquila los pasillos y se detuvo en una puerta que decía 421 en color dorado. Suspiró, con mucho calor miraba el rectángulo de madera. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Siempre se habían tenido mucha confianza, muchas veces había ido a su habitación, pero todo eso se perdió con unas palabras que rompieron toda la confianza y seguridad que tenía con él.

Goten leía el gran libro de su examen, apenas había empezado hace unos meses su estadía allí, pero el estudio era algo realmente difícil y doloroso para su cabeza. Lo peor de todo es que era su peor materia. "En la tradición humanística la tecnología se entiende como algo más que sus aspectos materiales y se la relaciona con los cambios de la cultura y la historia humana. Esta tradición, que parte con humanistas y filósofos como Mumford, Ortega o Heid Heid Heidejer,no, Heideguer, no, maldición, es imposible memorizar estas personas, solamente sus apellidos son como un trabalenguas" Pensaba tratando de concentrarse el joven Goten. "¿Cómo estará Bra? ¿Seguirá triste y no podrá concentrarse como yo?" De repente escuchó un pequeño golpe de afuera, otro golpecito, casi tímido. Se acercó a la puerta, cuando dieron el tercer golpecito se dio cuenta que sí venía de la puerta, la abrió, aunque en seguida deseó no haberla abierto.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó a Bra cuando la vio con el flequillo tapándole los ojos y mirando al piso, parecía estar ocultando su rostro. A decir verdad él ya no quería verla, no quería, al menos hasta que pase su examen ella no debía aparecer.

-Bueno…-él se impacientaba, tenía que ser algo muy importante como para interrumpir sus estudios.-No quería deberte nada-si voz era casi audible.-Así que… toma.

Ella sacó el dinero de su bolsillo y lo extendió hacia él.

Goten no quería enojarse con ella, pero ya no era algo que podría evitarse. Él tomó el dinero brutalmente, ella se sorprendió, pensó que era porque estaba enojado de que él hubiera sido el que tuvo que pagarle.

-¿Me llamas a la puerta…?-decía él temblando de furia-¿Me interrumpes cuando estoy memorizando al maldito Heidegger…? ¿¡Y ME INTERRUMPES MIENTRAS ESTOY ESTUDIANDO POR DIEZ DÓLARES?!

Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás con miedo. No tardaron en aparecer sus lágrimas, pero no cerraba sus ojos, ahora a pesar de tenerlos abiertos, las gotas desesperadas querían liberarse. Ella salió corriendo, antes de desaparecer de la vista de él gritó:

-¡Perdón!

-¡No, lo siento! ¡Escucha…! Bra…

Otra vez, y esta vez sí la hirió. Pero no había procesado bien la situación, era tanta la desesperación por aprobar el bendito examen que no ponía las cosas en su lugar. Aunque algo le había parecido de lo más extraño… "Sí pronuncié bien el nombre del filósofo cuando se lo dije a ella" Pensó cerrando la puerta y entrando.

* * *

Era la batalla final, el resultado era decisivo. Cuatro finalistas, dos vencedores. La colchoneta era más grande esta vez, de esta manera era más interesante la pelea. Muchos espectadores veían, además de los ya vencidos en combates anteriores, se encontraban alumnos de la escuela en la que se realizaba el torneo. Los primeros finalistas entran al campo de batalla: Son Pan y Trunks Briefs. Todos los saludaban alegremente, Pan saludaba feliz, Trunks apenas lo hacía que esperaba la llegada de los demás participantes. Pronto el otro par de finalistas aparece: Fred Hariquima y Luncar Shamada. "No suenan tan fuertes" Pensó Trunks al oír sus voces por el altavoz, al verlos se sintió aún más confiado.

-Sólo es un chico naranja y su amigo gordinflón, esto será sencillo-dijo el pelilila casi riéndose.

-¿¡Cómo dijiste?!-dijo el de cabello naranja y ojos negros llamado Fred.-Te atreves a insultarnos de nuevo y te parto la cabeza.

-Sí claro.-dice tranquilo.

-Oye Trunks tranquilízate, si llegaron hasta aquí es por algo.-le dice Pan con una mano en su hombro.

Fred ya lo miraba a Trunks con mucho enojo, en sólo un minuto, ya bajó la bandera el árbitro. Se movió rápido, el anaranjado atacó a Trunks de improviso, Trunks había pensado en pelear contra el de cabello oscuro, pero Fred se le abalanzó encima, fue rápido en su movimiento. Con pocos golpes, y suaves en realidad, dio un golpecito en el hombro derecho del de ojos azules, luego en una de sus costillas, y finalmente en su tobillo. Trunks sentía que una bola gigantesca de construcción le había pasado por encima, el dolor era semejante, lo sentido en la pelea anterior no era nada comparado a eso. Una técnica extraña lo hizo sentir muy debilitado. Fred sonreía, en unos segundos Trunks cayó al suelo casi sin nada de fuerza. Su rival se agachó y lo miraba con un rostro malvado.

-¿Qué pasó fortachón?-le dijo sonriendo-¿Acaso te sientes mal? Déjame ayudarte.

El pelinaranja le extendió su mano para que se levantara, Trunks confundido levantó la mano, pero Fred en vez de tomarla le golpeó con mucha más intensidad en los huesos de la mano. Trunks hizo un grito de dolor mientras cerraba los ojos. Fred se acercó como un maniático al rostro del pelila. Se reía maliciosamente.

-Jaja, te arrepentirás de habernos faltado el respeto de esa manera.-el anaranjado tenía ojeras que lo hacían verse más loco-Ahora tú y tu noviecita van a lamentarlo, en especial porque parece que ya no tiene aire.

Trunks abrió los ojos asustado y giró su cabeza un poco para ver a Pan. Estaba siendo ahorcada por Luncar contra el piso. Las manos del tipo eran bastante grandes, con sólo sus pulgares en dos segundos podía dejar sin aire a Pan, pero la estaba haciendo sufrir, lentamente con las manos enteras en su pequeño y delicado cuello. La pelinegra hacía muecas de dolor y trataba de luchar contra la fuerza de la manos de su rival, pero era imposible, a pesar de tener mucha fuerza, él tenía mucho más peso, lo que lo favorecía al estar sobre ella.

-Pe-pero si él la deja inconsciente ustedes perderían.-dice Trunks frunciendo el ceño tratando de convencerlo de que pararan.

-Jajaj, no lo entiendes ¿verdad? Esto no se trata del trofeo, se trata de respeto.

-¿Y crees…-decía Trunks con el ceño fruncido y levantándose para la sorpresa de Fred- ¡¿Y CRÉES QUE A UNAS PERSONAS TAN ESTÚPIDAS Y CRUELES YO LES TENDRÍA RESPETO?!

Fred se asustaba y daba unos pasos hacia atrás, no comprendía cómo él no era vulnerable a su técnica de paralización. Trunks estaba muy enojado, no dejaba de ver cómo herían a Pan, le temblaban el puño con las ganas de darle su merecido a esas insignificantes basuras. Pan estaba débil, casi ya no podía levantar las manos. El que la estaba ahorcando sintió en su hombro que lo estaban llamando. Él se voltea y de un gran golpe Trunks lo quita de su lugar, haciendo que le saliera sangre de la nariz. Él se queda arrodillado un momento, mientras el pelilila toma a Pan y la mira preocupado, ella tenía una gran marca en su cuello.

-Pan… perdón.-le decía él lamentándose- No había podido hacer nada.

-No digas tonterías-le responde levantándose normalmente, aunque tose un poco-No tenías que salvarme ni nada, me descuidé.-dice acariciando su , acabemos con estos idiotas.-A pesar de haber estado sin energías hace un segundo estaba muy enfadada con sus enemigos, no les pedía piedad, sino sentido común.

-Sí-dice decidido.

-¿Tú eres el que me golpeó?-dice Luncar con una voz gruesa, levantándose.

-No será la última.

-Vamos Luncar, hay que darles una buena paliza-dicho el pelinaranja mirando malvadamente.

"En equipo" Pensó Pan.

"Juntos" Pensó Trunks.

"¡Los derrotaremos!" Pensaron.

Los dos de la academia Doragon corrían hacia sus oponentes. En un movimiento Trunks juntó sus manos como cucharita, Pan puso un pie en sus manos, se levantó, se apoyó en el hombro de él, y se inclinó con sus dos pies, luego saltando directo hasta sus oponentes los golpeó en el rostro a cada uno con cada pie. Ambos quedaron al borde del cuadrilátero, aunque Luncar con un ligero movimiento ya estaba fuera de él.

La diferencia de este encuentro con las demás peleas era que si uno caía, lo hacía definitivamente. Ahora Fred debía defenderse sin un respaldo, todavía miraba cómo su compañero estaba fuera de combate, cuando se volteó a ver a ver a sus contrincantes ellos ya estaban a unos centímetros de él, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. El anaranjado los miró en posición de pelea, Trunks y Pan se miraron, lo miraron a él, y con un fuerte puñetazo de parte de los dos lo mandaron a volar fuera del campeonato. Él se quedó parapléjico, sí sentía dolor, pero sentía más humillación al haber perdido ante esos "novatos".

-¡LOOOS GANADORES DEL TORNEO DE PAREJAS DE LA D.S.J. SOON: TRUNKS BRIEFS Y SON PAAN!-gritó el árbitro alzando las manos de ambos, ahora sí los dos saludaban alegremente a los espectadores.

Se miraron y se sonrieron felices.

Pero una mirada llena de odio y maldad los maldecía. "Les juro que los encontraremos y nos volveremos a enfrentar, esto no es el fin, aún falta mi victoria" Pensó el chico de cabello naranja, con el ceño fruncido y sonriendo.

-¿Segura que puedes llevar eso tú sola?-le preguntaba Trunks a Pan, mientras ella con un poco de dificultad llevaba el gran trofeo.

-Sí-respondió acomodándolo en sus manos.-Fue un gran día Trunks, me divertí.-dice otra vez sonriéndole, él hizo lo mismo.

-Igual yo.

El viaje esta vez se le hizo más largo al joven Trunks, aunque ahora era más silencioso ya que traían pocos pasajeros y era de noche. Ahora Pan dormía recostada en todo el asiento largo de atrás del autobús, y su cabeza en el regazo de Trunks. Él comenzó a pensar en todos los riesgos que vivieron hoy, pero había sido un día inolvidable.

"_Acaso…¿ella te gusta?"_

Pensó otra vez en esas palabras, que aunque hayan sido de un cretino, lo hizo pensar, no tuvo respuesta directa para eso. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y se ruborizó.

Llegaron a la hora justa, Pan se refregó los ojos, se levantó, agarró sus cosas y salió del vehículo seguida por Trunks. Los dos caminaron hasta el lugar que los separaba.

-Adiós.

-Buenas noches.

Pero ella se detuvo y dijo:

-Ah, espera Trunks, olvidé decirte.

-¿Sí?

Hubo una pausa, ella lo miró contenta.

-Buen trabajo.

Tal vez no habían sido las palabras, tal vez no haya sido la manera en la que las decía, pero esa frase y su rostro lleno de felicidad combinados hicieron que él también se sintiera feliz. Ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, acción imitada por él después de unos segundos.

* * *

**Trunks y Pan… aaaw, nose me parecen una pareja taaan genial. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el sexto capítulo de Love&amp;War, Bra no se rendirá! Ya lo aclaré el anterior capítulo, ella luchará pesar del sufrimiento. Si les gustó este no se pierdan el siguiente!**

**Próximo capítulo:**

"_¡La verdadera guerra comienza!"_

**Que tengan un lindo findesemana. :)**

_**MoiraDBZ.**_


	7. Chapter 7 La verdadera guerra comienza

**N/A: Hola! Los saludo después de un buen tiempo :S Lamento la demora en este capitulo.**

**Fran: Jajaja,si re mala Pan diciendo que es extraño XD bueno, que genial que te guste todavía más :D Trunks se siente cada vez más atraído (Eaaa) Besos fran y ojala te guste ese capi **

**Misha0309: Que bueno que se van dando cuenta lo de Pan y Trunks, aunque en ese capitulo… va a ser mas War (guerra) que Love XD jeje, si re malo Goten esque no sabe como actuar ante Bra, JAJAJ Trunks sí es lindo con su cabello extravagante jaaja, espero que te agrade el capitulo 7, besos**

**S.a.r.c.: Jjejeje, perdón esque estuve esperando ese review 26, pero qué va no me lo dieron :( , de todas maneras aquí ya la actualización para ustedes, besos**

* * *

_**[Capítulo 7]**_

_**La verdadera guerra comienza**_

* * *

POV TRUNKS

Se cree muy lista porque aprobó la tarea en la que no la había ayudado, me saltaba en frente mío y me pegaba el papel a la cara diciéndome que se había sacado una buena nota sin mi ayuda. Yo sabía que no desaprobaría pero me parecía tan irritante la cancioncita que me decía burlándose de mí, hasta humo me salía por la orejas y estaba rojo de la rabia porque en estas dos semanas no hablaba de otra cosa.

Justamente hace dos semanas fue cuando ganamos la competencia de artes marciales, y aunque lo pasamos bien, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros. Pero la sonrisa que me mostró cuando nos dijimos buenas noches me pareció tan sincera que me sorprendió, yo sentí su felicidad y me hizo sonreír a mí también. Hasta el momento, la situación más extraña de mi vida.

Bra no está mejor que cuando se confesó, ella finge que sabe actuar con naturalidad. Tal vez Goten no lo note pero Pan y yo sabemos que Bra está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por acercarse a él. Lo peor de todo es que él no está haciendo un esfuerzo por ella, no trata de entender a Bra y sus sentimientos, y para mala suerte de ella Goten está conociendo a otra chica. Lo único que sé es que su nombre es Pares y que está en la parte de diseño de la universidad. Muchas veces habla con Goten, él le regala sonrisas y ella se ríe con él. No puedo decir que estoy en total desacuerdo con la situación, pero tampoco estoy muy feliz que digamos. Quiero que Goten esté bien con quién esté, pero no está eligiendo bien, eso es lo que me molesta. No se abre a la posibilidad de formar algo con Bra, y una que otra vez termina lastimándola.

-Trunks ¿qué planeas hacer para la entrega del trabajo de mañana? Ni si quiera lo has empezado-me dice Goten saliendo del aula 12.

-No te preocupes por eso, puedo terminarlo en una tarde-digo orgulloso-Por cierto hablando de trabajos, supe que en tu otra clase desaprobaste el último trabajo.

-Si… es que no había tenido mucha concentración. Bra estuvo mandándome golosinas todo el tiempo.

-Aaaah síí, por el día de amor ¿eh?-le digo dándole un codazo.

-Ya déjame Trunks, esto es serio. Por ese absurdo día del amor no pude hacer mi trabajo tranquilo.

-Bueno no es tan absurdo para ella-digo colocando mis manos en mi nuca.

-¿Y para ti?

-¿Eh?

-¿Consideras al día del amor algo importante eeh? Debe ser porque Pan te envió un chocolate o algo así-dice a lo que yo niego rotundamente con la cabeza, jaja, la imaginación de Goten.

-¡PE-PERO ¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?! ¡No es verdad!

-Tranquilo yo sé que sí, Bra y Pan le dieron chocolates a todos sus amigos por compromiso. Bra te dio uno a ti también ¿no?

-Eeem, pues sí, pero a mí me dio sólo uno seguro a ti te dio más que a nadie.

-Puede ser… pero a lo que voy es que no tienes que negarlo, hasta lo trajiste hoy para comerlo, ese es el chocolate que Pan te dio-dijo apuntando al costado de mi mochila-A mí me dio uno igual. A todos sus amigos, a ese chico Mooki, a esa tal Chiara… hasta a ese chico Poperu, aunque por lo que sé él no se lo aceptó ni siquiera por compromiso.

No sabía por qué me había sentido enojado en ese momento, apreté mis puños y me dirigí al edificio dos. Miré mi reloj, momento perfecto, ella y su clase estaban en receso. Llegué con el ceño algo fruncido y vi a todos sus compañeros dispersados en el patio y cerca de la cafetería. Yo les preguntaba a todos si habían visto a Pan, pero recibía negación de todos diciéndome que hoy no la vieron. Entré al lugar de comidas y me encontré a Bra hablando con sus amigos.

-¡Bra!-dije palmeando un poco la mesa.

-¡AY! Por el amor de dios Trunks, casi me matas de un susto-ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos, y me apuntó un poco-¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

-¿Pan?

-¿Pan? No vino hoy a clases, está enferma.

Me asusté.

* * *

POV GENERAL

Le dolía adentro no sabía qué, pero era fuerte. A veces era el riñón, a veces era el estómago, a menudo vomitaba, pero se había rehusado ir a la enfermería. "No importa, esto ya era muy frecuente antes, puedo resistirlo ahora" Pensaba ella mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y sentía un gran dolor en su estómago.

-¡PAN!-gritó un pelilila abriendo la puerta de golpe, ella apenas lo escuchó se tapó con la sábana y se hizo la dormida. Trunks se acercó a ella-Ya te vi enana, no te hagas la dormida.

-Déjame en paz, hoy no podré molestarte, estoy mareada.-decía sin quitarse la tela de encima. Él la miró serio, le quitó la sábana.

-¡Escúchame! Será mejor que me digas qué te pasa Pan.

-¿¡Cómo puedes tratarme así?! ¡Sólo estoy un poco enferma ¿sí?! ¡Mañana voy a estar bien, no tienes que hacer escándalo!-dijo tapándose nuevamente.

-¡Está bien! Si es lo que quieres… pero te advierto Pan, si descubro que es algo más que eso y no me lo dijiste no te lo perdonaré-dijo cerrando la puerta.

"Este tonto piensa que yo necesito su perdón, ya verá, cuando pueda voy a vengarme de esto, cuando digo que quiero tranquilidad, QUIERO TRANQUILIDAD" Piensa frunciendo el ceño y juntando sus dientes notablemente furiosa.

Al pasar exactamente un día, lo predicho por Pan se había vuelto realidad, estaba como nueva, o eso quería aparentar. Sonriendo, junto a su perro Mushu, miraba el premio que ella y su "fastidioso" compañero había traído al club, que ahora estaba detrás de un vidrio en la repisa de trofeos.

-Al final hice todo yo, ni te creas que serviste de algo, eh-escucha esa voz tan molesta para ella. Pan mira a su lado y estaba Trunks también mirando el trofeo con una mirada orgullosa.

-Ya quisieras, si no hubiera sido por mí, esto no lo estarías viendo-dice apuntando el dorado premio, en el instante los dos se miran desafiantes-¿Sabes Trunks? Ya estoy harta de todas tus molestias, dentro de poco vas a pagar.

-JA-JA-se ríe sarcásticamente-¿Crees que le tengo miedo a una hormiguita insignificante como tú? En todo caso tampoco eres una luz para mí, me parece que ya es hora de que te dé una lección también.

-¡TE DESAFÍO!-Gritaron los dos unísono.

-Que sea un duelo de bromas-dice la pelinegra.- El que caiga en la mayor cantidad de bromas pierde. Si yo gano tendrás que hacerme mi tarea por toda una semana.

-Y cuando yo gane, lo que es obvio, vas a tener que pagar mi almuerzo y cena toda una semana.

-Sueñas Trunks, no vas a ganar-decía mirándolo enojada, acción igualada por él.-Comenzamos mañana a las siete de la mañana.

* * *

POV GOTEN

La profesora Yamaka por suerte me dio otra oportunidad para hacer el trabajo, y esta vez me aseguraría de aprobarlo. Miré mi calendario, bien. Ninguna fecha patética ni tonta que me distraiga de mis estudios, nada podía salir mal. La suerte estaba de mi lado, en especial porque Pares había ofrecido en ayudarme, dijo que se especializaba en esa materia así que no tendría problema en ser mi tutora. Aunque de alguna forma me siento incómodo cada vez que estoy con ella y Trunks me mira como si estuviera asaltando un banco. Sin embargo me siento hasta enfermo cuando camino con Pares y Bra alza su mirada y nos ve, no dice ni hace nada sólo nos ve, se siente tan… extraño. Estos últimos días estuve un poco molesto con ella porque no me dejaba tranquilo, pero cuando está sola sin hacer nada mirando al suelo, pareciera que me está maldiciendo por dentro, como si todo lo que quisiera gritarme lo grita en su mente con tal de no hacerme sentir mal a mí. Pero lo más raro de todo es que está tan contenta todo el tiempo… pero esa vez que me confesó todo, aunque tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro se veía la tristeza en su mirada, y el brillo en sus ojos.

Y para agregarme otro problema tengo que estar concentrado en las actividades de mi club, si quiero ser el mejor tengo que ganar la competencia de natación que será a final de año.

-¡Goteeeen!-escuché la voz de Bra, me di vuelta y estaba ella saludándome y corriendo hacia mí con una gran sonrisa, gritó sólo mi nombre a pesar de que estoy con Trunks y Pan también, a todo esto cuando me encontré con ellos parecía que habían tenido cierta discusión hace poco.

-¿Qué pasa Bra?-le pregunta Pan con una ceja arqueada, Bra la miró sonriendo, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, parecía que lloraría, sí. Lloró.

-¡Buaaaa! ¡Pan, estoy tan feliiiiz!-dijo abrazándola, Pan la abrazaba también pero no tenía idea de porqué.

-Jaja, pero ¿qué te pone tan feliz Bra?-pregunta Trunks.

-Yo… yo… ¡conseguí el papel!

-¿El papel?

-¡SÍ! Tengo el papel de Melody en la obra, y eso que fue mi primera vez, ¡pero conseguí el estelar! ¡Es estupendo chicos, estupendo!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Felicidades Braaa!-la abrazaba Pan.

-El estreno es a fin de año, quiero que vengan todos, les voy a conseguir unas entradas gratis.-decía bastante feliz.

Trunks y Pan asentían sin dudar que asistirían, yo seguía con los brazos cruzados. ¿No pensaría Bra que si yo quería ir de alguna manera estaba interesado en ella? Digo… de alguna manera lo estoy porque es mi amiga, pero no de la manera que ella quiere que la vea. No quiero que nada se malentienda.

-No voy a ir-le dije.

-¿Q-Qué?-dijo comenzando a entristecerse, mis otros dos amigos me miraron furiosos. Pan me dio vuelta hacia ella.

-¿¡Cómo que no vas a ir?! ¡Esto es muy importante para ella! Al menos ve a verla.-dice tomándome de la ropa.

-Oye ¿si no quiero ir me van a obligar? ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?

-¿"Qué clase de tontería"? Goten, sé que las cosas entre ella y tú se han vuelto extrañas pero la estás alejando de tu vida, eso es injusto.

-Tengo mi competencia de natación a fin de año, tengo que concentrarme en cosas más importantes.

Pan se acerca a mí amenazadoramente y casi susurrándome me dice:

-Sabes que esa no es la verdadera razón, despreciar a Bra no es una forma de hacerla sentir mejor ¿sabes?

-No digo que la desprecie, no pongas palabras en mi boca. Yo opino lo que quiero sobre ella, no voy a ir y es mi última palabra-digo para nada susurrando.

-¡ERES… una persona tan..!-me decía Pan muy enojada con su puño frente a mí.

-Pan-escuchamos a Bra-. Déjalo.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¡Bra, Goten está siendo muy injusto!-dice soltándome.

-¡NO Pan!-gritó Bra temblando un poco con los ojos cerrados-Si él decide que yo no le importo en lo más mínimo…-decía con una voz quebrada-Entonces no quiero obligarlo a quererme, pero si lo voy a obligar a escucharme. Ahora... me voy-dijo tapándose la cara y corriendo a su edificio.

-¡Bra!-gritó Pan, yo miraba cómo se alejaba Bra muy arrepentido de mis palabras. Pan estaba por seguirla pero Trunks la detuvo.

-No, yo me encargo de esto Pan-dijo y se fue en busca de su hermana.

Yo decepcionado de mí mismo me senté en un banco de cemento, me sostuve la cabeza nervioso. Pan se sentó al lado mío, luego de un rato puso su mano en mi espalda.

-Perdón-dijo mirándome, yo me sorprendí y la miré estoy presionando.

Miré al suelo y bufé.

-Ash, ¡ES QUE…! No sé qué hacer, todo se ha vuelto más difícil ahora, no quiero lastimar a Bra juro que esa nunca fue mi intención, pero cada vez que hablo lo arruino.

Pan me miró apenada, pero sonriendo débilmente.

-Es complicado cuando se trata de amor ¿eh? Muchos piensan que descifrar lo que tienes que decir ante esa persona que siente algo especial por ti es inútil, yo soy una de esas personas.

-Pero esa sería una manera fácil de herirla.

-Lo pensaste antes ¿no? Te habías quedado en silencio un gran tiempo hasta que dijiste que no irías a su obra.

-Ah… bueno sí. ¿Dices que es mejor actuar improvisadamente?

-Lo que te salga. La mayoría de la veces uno dice verdades porque no piensa en las consecuencias de decir la realidad, pero tú lo piensas tanto que dices una mentira. A veces es mejor decir la verdad, sea dolorosa o no para la otra persona. Si piensas que no tienes que tratar bien a Bra por tal razón, ustedes nunca van a avanzar.

-Son muy raras tus teorías-le digo sonriendo un me parece que tienes razón.

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo!-dice poniendo sus manos en sus caderas sonriendo determinada, se acerca y pone su mano en mi hombro-Y no te preocupes, Bra es muy fuerte, cualquier barrera que le pongas ella la va a destruir. Vas a ver que acercarte a ella es mucho más fácil que alejarte, mientras más te vayas más rápido irá Bra. Espero que lo entiendas, y no te aflijas, si eres sincero nada saldrá mal.

Yo quedé estupefacto, Pan conocía muy bien a su mejor amiga, Pan es muy buena amiga, de todos. Se fue dejándome con mis pensamientos. Es verdad, las palabras de Pan me hicieron sentir mejor, aunque tenga un gran tiempo para pensar en ellas.

* * *

POV GENERAL

El día había llegado, eran las siete de la mañana. El día de bromas privado de Pan y Trunks daba inicio. El pelilila había puesto su alarma para las 7 de la mañana del viernes para comenzar con su plan. Lo que no sabía… es que tal vez debería haber puesto más de una alarma.

Eran las 7:13hs. y Pan entraba a su habitación con un traje de pintura, y la llave de Bra.

-Espero que no te hayas excedido-le dice Bra cuando la ve entrar-Recuerda que sólo te presto la llave por hoy.

-Si claro… es una suerte que tu mamá te diera una copia de la llave de la habitación de Trunks por las dudas.

-Pan ¿qué hiciste con Trunks?

-Hoy tiene su clase a las ocho ¿no?

-Creo que sí…

-Pues llegará un poco tarde.

-Paaan…-decía acusándola Bra.

* * *

En la habitación de los universitarios ya se escuchaban las aves cantar, la luz atravesaba el vidrio de su ventana y pegaba justo en la cara del pelinegro. El reloj de su muñeca de un minuto pasó a otro para las ocho menos cinco. De inmediato un titileo ruidoso despertó a Trunks, quien se tapaba con la sábana a pesar de escuchar la alarma. "Debe ser la alarma de las siete que puse…" Pensaba el de ojos azules, un poco fatigado se acercó a su celular y tocaba la pantalla variadas veces pero no se apagaba la alarma.

-Maldito celular táctil…-decía levantándose un poco y mirando más de cerca la pantalla.

Se dio cuenta que no había ninguna alarma sonando en su celular, se fijó en el reloj de su compañero y estaba con una luz parpadeante. Pero si era la alarma de Goten entonces ¿qué hora… era? Vio algo temeroso la hora de su celular…

-¡WAAAAAH! ¡GOTEN, DESPIERTA LEVÁNTATE TENEMOS TRES MINUTOS PARA LLEGAR A LA CLASE!-gritaba alterado y le tiró un almohadazo al pelinegro.

-¡Ay! Eso dolió… ¿qué haces?-decía algo dormido.

-¡Llegamos tarde a clases!-dijo el pelilila poniéndose los pantalones saltando y nervioso. Goten lentamente se fijó en la hora y se acomodó de nuevo.

-No importa… yo tengo clases a las ocho y media…-dijo durmiéndose otra vez.

"¡No entiendo qué podría haber salido mal! Yo puse esa alarma temprano porque hoy… hoy… e-era el día…" Pensaba frunciendo el ceño.

-¡PAN!-gritó furioso-¡Ella me apagó la alarma!

"JÁ, pero tendrás que hacer algo más que eso para que llegue tarde a clase, todavía tengo dos minutos y ya estoy vestido" Pensaba y corriendo fue a la puerta, la abrió, salió y…

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESHTO!?-gritó con dificultad cuando se pegó su cara y su cuerpo entero a un cinta adhesiva del tamaño de la puerta al salir de allí.

Habían pasado más de esos dos minutos y él seguía con la cara pegada a una cinta transparente verde, y lo peor es que no era el único problema, la cinta estaba llena de brillos permanentes por todas partes, los cuales se adhirieron a la piel de Trunks en segundos. Al instante vio a través de la cinta una figura de una persona con las manos en las caderas.

-Y con esto ya voy teniendo la victoria.

Reconoció esa voz en seguida, la voz de esa niña fastidiosa con la cual habían decidido la guerra de bromas, ya estaba con una sonrisa malvada y satisfecha.

-P-Pan… ya vash a ver…-decía apenas pudiendo hablar con la cinta en su boca también.

-Jajajajaja…-decía riéndose y yendo a sus clases que comenzaban dentro de poco.

Luego de un tiempo cuando Goten se despertó vio a Trunks y quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, su amigo le pedía desesperadamente que lo ayudara. Al momento de poder zafarse el pelinegro vio a su compañero con la cara, manos y ropa verdes, claro que el brillo lo adornaba también. Goten se tapaba la boca, pero no pudo contenerse más la risa, se carcajeaba mientras Trunks lo maldecía. Después rompieron la cinta que estaba a la salida de su habitación con una tijera y Trunks salió disparado a su clase. Obviamente en su camino iba aguantando las risas de todos a su alrededor al ver a un estudiante lleno de pintura verde y brillos por todo el cuerpo. Cansado llegó a su clase que también se rio de él, y al profesor al cual tuvo que dar una larga explicación de porqué razón había llegado tarde.

"Pan… esto merece venganza, prometo que…" Pensaba ya sentado en el aula y con un lápiz en sus manos. "Prometo que… voy a ganar" Dijo mentalmente con un rostro malvado y rompiendo el lápiz en dos.

* * *

-Vi a Trunks hoy-dijo una peliazul saliendo de la cafetería con su amiga.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí-dice mirándola seria, pero a los dos segundos comenzó a reírse-. Muy bueno Pan, original y muy gracioso-hablaba riéndose.

-Jajaja, ¿te gustó? Pero esa no es la única broma que tengo, todavía hay más eh.

-Aaayy Pan, eres taan mala.

-Ni tanto, ah.

-¿Qué?

-Mi celular vibró.

Pan encendió su móvil y apareció un mensaje de su maestro Hitori:

"Adelantamos la clase de mañana para hoy a las 3:15"

-¿Qué dice?-pregunta Bra.

-Que tengo que ir al club…-miró la hora, faltaban cinco minutos-. Tengo que irme Bra luego te cuento qué le hice a Trunks.

-Está bien-decía despidiéndose mientras Pan se iba caminando y saludándola con la mano.

La pelinegra abrió la puerta velozmente y sonrió, pero luego se percató de que la luz del gimnasio estaba apagada.

-¿Hola?-dijo haciendo eco.

Entró de todas formas, las ventanas del club estaban cerradas por lo tanto no entraba luz de ningún lugar. Pan caminaba en la oscuridad, buscando el encendedor de la luz. "¿Dónde está? No puedo ver nada" Pensaba cuando justamente halló un botón circular con su mano. "¡Sí! Este debe ser" Pensó y lo apretó.

Se sintió totalmente viscosa, y aunque no pudiera ver nada con el olor percibía que un balde de barro mojado había caído sobre ella.

-¡DIIAAAAJ, QUÉ ASCOO! ¡AAAH!

-Jajajajajajaj-se reía el pelilila y Pan dejó de quejarse, era él… eso era obra de Trunks. La luces se encendieron.- Tal vez deberías buscar la luz más cerca de la puerta.

Ya pudiendo ver, la embarrada Pan frunce el ceño y lo mira muy enojada al verde y brilloso Trunks.

-¡Eres un tonto, esto huele horrible! ¿De dónde sacaste esto? ¿De la mugre de tu oreja?

-¡Tsk, mi oreja no está sucia!-dice ofendido-. Pf, de todas formas nunca podrás superarme Pan.

Ella se acerca a él y coloca sus manos en su cabeza.

-¡NO, ¿qué haces?!-le dice Trunks cuando todo su cabello queda lleno de barro de las manos de Pan.

-Eso cuenta como broma. Vamos dos a uno, resígnate de una vez sino esto será peor para ti.

-¡JAJA! Claro, como si fuera a rendirme. Aquí hay un solo ganador Pan y solo una que pagará mi almuerzo por toda la semana.

Se dedicaron miradas retadoras y salieron dando grandes pasos.

No había tiempo para una ducha, su siguiente clase comenzaba en diez minutos. Con el hedor acompañándola la de ojos azabache tuvo que ir al aula con el desagrado de sus compañeros.

-P-Pan, ¿qué te sucedió?-decía Mooki tapándose la nariz cerca de Pan.

-Hola Mooki, gracias por acercarte a mí a pesar de que huela como basura.-dio un suspiro-Es que Trunks y yo hicimos una apuesta y el que le haga más bromas al otro gana, como veras… él me acaba de hacer una.

-¿¡Qué?! No lo voy a permitir-dijo destapándose, pero en seguida se tapó de nuevo-¡Yo te ayudaré Pan!

-¿Lo harías?-dice contenta.

-Claro-le dice con un pulgar arriba.

"De paso será una buena oportunidad para desquitarme de ese tipo" Piensa el castaño.

* * *

-¡Goten, no anda el grifo de la ducha!-grita Trunks cuando se prepara para una ducha. Su amigo se acerca a la puerta del baño y lo escucha.

-Qué raro, porque la de la canilla si anduvo esta mañana-le dice desde afuera.

Trunks abre la canilla del lavamanos y extrañamente sí sale agua, pero de la ducha no.

-¡Pero qué pasa!

-¡Ah, no te preocupes voy a ver al fontanero, seguro él sabe arreglarla!-dice Goten saliendo de la habitación. Trunks se cubre con una toalla y espera a su amigo.

Luego de unos pocos minutos se escucha la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-¡Ya volví!-anuncia el pelinegro al lado de la puerta de baño.

-¿Y bien?

-Jeje, pues veras… cuando fui a ver al fontanero…

FLASHBACK

_-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que arregle la canilla de la ducha?-decía el hombre gordo._

_-Sí, está rota y mi amigo no puede bañarse._

_-Pues claro que la arreglaré, ¿qué habitación es?_

_-La 421 del edifico 3._

_-Uuuh…-dice inquietándose el hombre._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Lo que ocurre es… lo que pasa es que una chica hace poco vino y me dijo que no arreglara la canilla de la habitación 421. _

_-¿Una chica?_

_-Sí… es como de esta estatura, cabello por los hombros de color negro y sus ojos igual, tenía un pañuelo naranja en la cabeza, me dio un buen dinero por restringirle mi trabajo a esa habitación. _

_-Ya veo…-decía con las manos en sus bolsillos-. Bueno, gracias de todos modos._

"_Pan…" Pensó al dirigirse a su habitación._

FIN FLASHBACK

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.

-¡PAAAAAN! ¡Esta niña! ¡Sólo lo hace para fastidiarme porque no cuenta como broma!-dice vistiéndose aún con el mal olor.

Salió del baño irritado, salió de la habitación, después fue al patio al fondo del edificio. Cada vez que pasaba por un pasillo estrecho del patio habían muchas lombrices en un charco color verde oscuro. Sin asco agarró unas cuantas lombrices y las puso en una pequeña bolsa. Se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, abrió la puerta fuertemente.

-¿Dónde está?-le pregunta a Bra, quien está en su cama con su computadora.

-¿Te refieres a Pan?

-¡Sí! ¿Dónde está?

-Está bañándose, después de ese espantoso olor que le dejaste no se iba a quedar así.

-Perfecto.

Sin permiso Trunks comenzó a buscar en los cajones de Pan y por fin encontró los guantes negros de combate que tradicionalmente ella usaba, sacó la bolsa con las lombrices de su bolsillo.

-Eeemm… Trunks...-decía la peliazul.

-No Bra, esto es entre Pan y yo, no digas nada.

-Ah,mmm…-se desinteresó y volvió a su computadora.

El pelilila colocó las viscosas lombrices dentro de los guantes de la estudiante de preparatoria, los dejó como si nada en la cama de Pan y se fue tranquilamente. A los dos minutos que se fuera la pelinegra sale de su baño, se demora unos minutos en vestirse y finalmente agarra sus confiados guantes que le proporcionan fuerza y protección, al menos eso creía hasta sentir pequeños individuos arrastrándose por su mano.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó deshaciéndose de las prendas en seguida.

Del otro lado del edificio el joven Brief se reía a escondidas después haber escuchado el gran grito de su pareja de combate.

-¡Esta vez Trunks me las pagará, ahora LA COSA ES EN SERIO!-dice una furiosa Pan sacándose su pañuelo naranja y colocándose una venda militar alrededor de la cabeza.

-¿Y es necesario el maquillaje en la cara?-pregunta Bra cuando Pan se pone una línea horizontal negra en cada mejilla.

-Esto es guerra Bra, y no voy a ser la vencida.-afirma frunciendo el ceño y apretando su puño.

Salió del edificio echando humo, y a la salida se encuentra con Mooki, que tenía una bolsa preparada para el ataque.

-¿Todo listo?-pregunta ella.

-Listo.

-Entonces comencemos.

* * *

-¿Sabes? Creo que estás exagerando con todo esto.

-Goten, ¿no entiendes lo que significa esto para mí? Significa respeto, valor, ella tiene que entender que YO soy la autoridad, YO soy más listo que ella, tiene que entender… que YO SOY EL MEJOR-le responde Trunks a Goten mientras guarda unos elementos en su mochila.

"Lo único que entiendo es que eres un idiota…" Piensa el pelinegro. "¿Cuándo entenderás Trunks? ¿Cuándo lo entenderán los dos? Lo más extraño es que esto lo une aún más"

-Bueno, me voy-continuó el pelilila dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Tengo que ganar esto.

Finalmente salió del edificio 3, y al instante Goten toma su celular y hace una llamada.

_-¿Diga?_

-Bra, soy Goten ¿podemos hablar? Es sobre Trunks y Pan.

Se escuchó un soplido rápido y nervioso, aunque Goten no la viera se notó que se había sonrojado.

_-E-Eeem, claro ¿ahora?_

-Sí.

_-Bueno, podemos vernos… en el Shiqui-Os._

-No. Seguro ellos estarán por ahí también.

_-Está bien, en la fuente del pájaro._

-Muy bien, nos encontramos.

Sin despedirse los dos colgaron, se levantaron y fueron a su destino.

* * *

El duelo había comenzado y los dos se atacaban indirecta y directamente. Pan y Mooki habían armado un plan en el que Trunks pasara por la puerta del baño y le cayera pegamento en la cabeza, en seguida el castaño amigo de Pan fue corriendo y le colocó una peluca de payaso en su cabeza. Trunks vengándose del plan que obviamente era de su contrincante, hizo que la merienda de Pan contuviera colorante no tóxico en sus galletas, quedado la pelinegra con toda la boca y lengua azul. Pero eso no sería todo, porque el pelilila al instante mandó una bomba de agua a su cabeza, haciendo que todo el cabello y ropa de Pan se mojaran.

* * *

-Bien, supongo que sabes a lo que vine-dice él sentándose al lado de la peliazul.

-Están fuera de control-dice Bra-. De verdad que no saben cuándo parar.

-Tenemos que detenerlos.

-¿Para qué? Trunks dijo que esto estaba entre ellos.

-Sí pero… vamos Bra tú notas ESO que está entre ellos, ¿no?

-Creo que ya no te refieres a las bromas.

-No.

-Sí… al principio creí que ellos nos estaban ocultando su relación, pero luego comprendí que DE VERDAD no hay ninguna relación, y están haciendo más difíciles las cosas.

-¿Conoces esa historia… en la que una niña y un niño pelean todo el tiempo, pero terminan casándose?

-Claro que sí… también está en la que un chico molesta a una chica simplemente porque le gusta, pero ese es un juego de niños.

-Exacto.

-¿Dices que ellos se comportan como niños?-dice mirándolo.

-Pues es lo más parecido, de Pan era casi comprensible tiene dieciséis, pero Trunks… no sé qué pensar, si en serio desea tanto la pelea… o le gusta mucho pelear con ella.

-Es más seguro lo segundo, pero no creo que Pan sea inmadura en ese aspecto, ella y Trunks están actuando de la misma manera involuntariamente.

-Y con esto de las bromas… cuando termine, ¿va a ser algo posible entre ellos dos?

Bra hizo una pequeña risilla.

-No me preguntes a mí, soy la peor para hablar de amor-dice desanimándose. Goten se exaltó un poco.

-B-Bueno… a lo que voy es que somos sus amigos. Trunks se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo, y Pan es una muy buena amiga.

"_Espero que lo entiendas, y no te aflijas, si eres sincero nada saldrá mal". _Recordó el pelinegro esas palabras.

_-_En serio… ambos son muy buenas personas-continuó Goten-. Quiero que se den cuenta de lo bueno del otro-se levantó-. Tenemos que encontrarlos Bra y parar esta patética guerra de una buena vez.

_-_¡Sí!-dice levantándose igual.- Yo voy por Pan.

_-_Buscaré a Trunks.

* * *

-Ésta será una de las mejores bromas, con esto ya tendrás la victoria asegurada Pan-dice malvado Mooki frotándose las manos.

-Es verdad, y gracias por las plumas ¿de dónde sacaste tantas?-le dice Pan poniendo una trampa de plumas arriba de la puerta de la secretaría.

-Eeeeem, yo las… ¿encontré?-dice algo nervioso recordando que "tomó prestada" la almohada de su compañero de habitación.

-Quedará como un gallina y arrodillado rogándome que pare de embromarlo.

-Jeje, todo saldrá genial.

De repente un texto le llegó a la estudiante. Ve su celular y un mensaje de su mejor amiga: _"¿Dónde estás Pan?"_. Ella responde rápidamente "_Secretaría_". La de ojos azabache termina de colocar los hilos y la montonera de plumas sobre la puerta, haciendo que cuando uno entrara se llenara del mismo. Era día de entrega de papeleo estudiantil, así que Pan ya tenía asegurada la visita de Trunks a ese lugar. Lo que no sabía es que no era la única con brillantes ideas.

"Con este pegamento quedará tan dura que ni podrá moverse cuando pase por esa puerta" Pensaba el ojiazul del otro lado de la puerta del edificio de secretaría. Había llenado un gran balde con pegamento de secado rápido y se había escondido detrás de un tacho de basura esperando la llegada de su enemiga.

Pero un hombre de traje azul oscuro y corbata bordó subía las escaleras externas del edificio para entrar a la secretaría.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO" Pensaba nervioso Trunks.

"No…" Pensaba Pan mirando por la ventana para ver si venía Trunks, pero… "¡El director general va a entrar! ¡NO PUEDE SER!" Pensó comiéndose las uñas.

-¡Pan!-gritó Bra llegando al edificio y viendo a Pan por la ventana.

-¡Trunks!-gritó Goten.

Se abrió la puerta empujada por el director de la academia. Lo primero en caer fue el pegamento, todo chorreado sobre el traje perfectamente planchado del docente, y lentamente las plumas caían sobre él adhiriéndose fácilmente. Cada vez que caía una y otra era un momento de silencio entre los cinco estudiantes observando. Pan y Mooki frente al profesor con la boca abierta, y de la misma manera de afuera estaban Trunks, Goten y Bra, sorprendidos y shockeados por la situación.

-E-Eehh…-balbuceaba Trunks con una gota de sudor.

El director ahora cubierto de plumas en su cuerpo, pasó sus manos por sus ojos para sacarse el pegamento, aunque el pegamento se había secado rápidamente no tuvo problema en fruncir su ceño y hacer que sus arrugas de enojo aparecieran en su rostro. Levantó el brazo, con el dedo índice apuntó a Pan primero, seguida de ella a su aliado Mooki, luego se dio la vuelta, apuntó a Trunks, a Goten, y finalmente a Bra.

-Todos ustedes a mi oficina AHORA-dijo dirigiéndose a la misma habitación seguido por todos los apuntados los cuales tenían una gran temor dentro suyo.

Al estar los cinco estudiantes frente al escritorio del director él comenzó a hablar.

-No es necesario que diga que merecen el peor castigo que le he dado a un estudiante, pero me siento tan indignado que estudiantes de mi academia Doragon Senshi se comporten de esta manera, en mis treinta años enseñando nunca me pasó algo como esto, y con su presencia y sus actos ya he confirmado que son los alumnos más indisciplinados que vi en toda mi vida.

-¡Un momento! Director general, yo y Bra no tuvimos nada que ver con esto-dijo desesperado Goten.

-NO voy a tolerar este tipo de conductas en mi institución, que hayan estado allí en el momento justo que pasó significa que estuvieron relacionados, qué decepción señor Goten, con su expediente creí que armaría buena reputación en esta universidad…

"Esto no es justo, en especial para Goten" Pensó la peliazul.

-¡Di-Director, es verdad lo que dice, él no hizo nada malo!-dice algo nerviosa.

-Usted no tiene palabra en este momento, recuerde que no puedo pensar que usted no haya hecho nada, ya que un par de veces ya estuvo involucrada en algunos problemas.

Bra se impresionó y bajó la cabeza avergonzada de que Goten se enterara de eso, ya que él también se sorprendió y la miró arqueando una ceja cuando escuchó lo que dijo el director.

-Director…-comenzó a hablar Pan-. Por favor, por favor no nos expulse.

-No tenía planeado eso señorita Son… es su primer año en esta institución, y todos ustedes tienen perfectas calificaciones- al escuchar eso Trunks la mira confundido a Pan, quien siempre le pedía ayuda a él porque "no entendía nada"-. Sin embargo es más que obvio que tengo que asignarles un severo castigo.

-¿Y cuál es?-pregunta el castaño.

-No tendrán vacaciones.

-¿Eh?

-Sea necesario o no el curso de verano para ustedes, lo van a hacer y se quedarán aquí para las vacaciones que serán dentro de cuatro meses.

-¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!-gritaron todos los estudiantes de la habitación.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**UUUUUY, jajaj el re castigo ¿no? ¿Y porqué Pan le habrá pedido ayuda a Trunks si tiene buenas calificaciones? Mmm… ¿qué fue lo que hizo Bra con tales problemas en la academia? Respuestas a esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!:**

"_Momentos de tensión"_

**No se lo pierdan!**


	8. Chapter 8 Momentos de tensión

_**[Capítulo 8]**_

_**Momentos de tensión:**_

_**Pérdida de memoria y una estudiante nueva**_

* * *

-Todo esto es tu culpa-dijo con la boca llena mientras miraba furiosa a Trunks.

Todos habían sido castigados por el director y Pan y Trunks no se habían dirigido la palabra desde hace dos días, hasta que en un almuerzo Pan decidió romper la ley de hielo.

-¿¡Qué?!-gritó ofendido- Si alguien tiene la culpa eres tú, si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste la que hizo que se viera como una gallina.

-¿Y quién hizo que se adhirieran las plumas?

Él la miró juntando los dientes, bastante enojado.

-Vaya, así que al fin se hablaron -comentó Chiara quien estaba sentada con Bra, Pan, Goten, Mooki y Trunks-. Parecía que se quedarían así para la eternidad.

Los dos se percataron de lo que hicieron y se dieron vuelta dándose la espalda. Se miraron un poco de reojo y suspiraron.

-Qué va, ya no importa-dijo la pelinegra.

-Ni me interesa- aportó Trunks.

-¿Vieron que en agosto van a dejar entrar a estudiantes nuevos?- dijo un poco incómoda Bra cambiando de tema.

¿En agosto? Es muy tarde para las vacantes dice Goten notando las intenciones de la peliazul.

\- Sí, pero ¿recuerdan que estaban construyendo aulas nuevas?

-Es cierto -dice Mooki.

-Bueno, en agosto las van a terminar y en seguida van traer a los nuevos alumnos.

La noticia había sido dada dos semanas antes, las cosas entre Pan y Trunks volvieron a la normalidad, sus peleas constantes pero no tan fuertes. Goten y Bra seguían incómodos entre ellos dos, pero al pasar sólo un par de semanas volvían a hablarse normal, al menos hasta que se tocaba el tema de amor, la naturalidad entre ellos se hacía más frecuente al menos hasta que llegara agosto…

Habían reunido todos los estudiantes en el salón de ceremonia, universitarios, alumnos de secundaria y preparatoria. Estaban a mitad de agosto y los nuevos estudiantes darían su entrada a la academia.

-Espero que sean cordiales con los nuevos alumnos y que ellos tengan un buen recibimiento por parte de ustedes -comenzaba a hablar el director general -. Bien, la cantidad de alumnos en primero de secundaria son veintiséis, en segundo quince, en tercero…

-¿Crees que haya algún chico lindo en nuestra clase Pan?- decía susurrándole Chiara a su amiga.

\- No lo sé, pero sinceramente no me interesa.

-Mmm…- decía poniendo cara de traviesa -. ¿Es que ya habrá algún chico que te guste? - dice pensando en Poperu.

Al escuchar eso Pan se sonroja un poco, se voltea a verla nerviosa.

\- ¡N-No me refería a eso! Es que siempre cuando un chico es lindo se cree la gran cosa o simplemente es un idiota.

-Ah jaja, entiendo.

Al acabar la ceremonia todos van afuera, y algunos comienzan a hablar con los estudiantes nuevos. Pero nuestros cuatro protagonistas prefieren irse a tomar algo a la máquina de bebidas. Goten cuando vio al director general otra vez desde la última vez, recordó los sucesos y tal comentario sobre Bra. Llegaron a la máquina y Goten toma del brazo a Bra.

\- ¿Eh? dice confundida.

\- ¿Podemos hablar por allá? - le dice serio apuntando a unos árboles. Ella se exalta pero asiente.

Trunks y Pan se miran algo emocionados.

\- ¿Crees que se declare? - dice la de cabello azabache sonriendo.

\- Espero que sí… pero sería muy raro ya que él la miraba algo molesto.

En seguida ella cambia su semblante a uno preocupado.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? - pregunta Bra cuando se alejan lo suficiente.

\- Quiero que me expliques…- dice él mirando al suelo- Bra, ¿qué pasó mientras no estaba yo? ¿Qué problemas tuviste…?

\- Goten- dice interrumpiéndolo con la cabeza gacha, ya sabiendo a qué iba la conversación- . ¿Podrías… evitar eso? ¿Hacer como que nunca lo escuchaste?

Hubo un silencio.

\- No-dijo firme. "Ya que eso… tiene que ver con lo que piense sobre ti" Piensa él . Tengo que saberlo.

Ella soltó un suspiro, pero no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Hace un año… yo, entré a la oficina del director de secundaria. Necesitaba las respuestas de un examen recuperador, cuando estaba buscando entre los papeles lo encontré, pero cuando me di vuelta él estaba observándome. Me desaprobaron el trimestre por eso…- ella estaba temblando de la tristeza al sentir la decepción de Goten sin siquiera mirarlo- . T-También a fin de año tuve una discusión con una profesora y le falté el respeto, tuve una sanción aquella vez.

El viento resopló en el cabello de Bra. Goten no dijo nada y la dejó sola. En segundos ella comenzó a llorar, se arrodilló en el césped, cubría sus ojos mientras las lágrimas nublaban su vista.

\- ¡Bra! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Goten?-dice Pan llegando y sacándole las manos de la cara a su amiga.

La de ojos celestes y brillosos no respondía, sólo no dejaba de llorar, se levanta rápido corriendo a su habitación, recordando sucesos anteriores…

FLASHBACK

_-__Por favor Bra, tienes que hacer esto por mí, ¿o es que acaso no somos amigas? -__decía una muchacha de pelo corto y oscuro._

_-__Sí lo somos, pero podrían verme Nasha._

_-__Hazlo por mí por favor, el examen es mañana y no tengo tiempo de estudiar, yo ya tengo muchas sanciones y si me ponen una más me van a expulsar._

_La peliazul la mira dudando y suspira._

_-__Está bien, voy a conseguir las respuestas para ti, pero me debes una grande._

FIN FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

_-__¡No se atreva a ponerme una mano encima! -__gritó la joven Brief mirando enojada a su profesora cuando ella alzó la mano para cachetearla._

_-¿Quién te crees que eres niña? Puedo hacer lo que quiera ya que el director dijo que te castigue si sea necesario._

_-__¡Yo no le hice nada malo! -__dijo frunciendo el ceño._

_-__Alzarme la voz es de mala educación Brief._

_-__¡No tiene derecho a pegarme!_

_-__¡Lo haré si es necesario! -__dijo levantando su mano otra vez._

_-¡NO! __-gritó empujándola provocando que su maestra cayera._

_-__Serás maleducada niña…-__decía levantándose y rápidamente dándole una bofetada._

_Bra quedó shockeada, nadie en su vida la había golpeado, tenía lo ojos abiertos y la mejilla colorada. No había respondido ni actuado para defenderse. Luego la llevaron a dirección para sancionarla, sin ninguna queja ella firmó el libro de actas._

FIN FLASHBACK

POV BRA

Luego me había vuelto totalmente vulnerable, la gente que me hacía daño yo no me atrevía a contestarles. Me fui haciendo débil al pasar los días, las personas me veían endeble a sus palabras. No quería que nadie más se atreviera a golpearme de esa manera, ni de ninguna manera, así que había optado por olvidar a esa chica valiente y contestadora capaz de todo. Soy indefensa, ya no puedo compararme a mi yo de antes, ahora soy totalmente frágil. Y que Goten supiera mis malas acciones hace que mi alma se desvanezca.

Después de pasar unos minutos llorando en mi alcoba, mi celular sonó con la alarma que indicaba que era hora de las actividades del club. Al salir de la habitación me encontré a Pan que me estaba buscando, le dije que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara, obviamente no me creyó y me avisó que después lo hablaríamos.

Cuando llegué al salón de teatro todos comenzaron a rodearme y a felicitarme por mi papel obtenido unas semanas antes. Estas dos semanas no habíamos podido ensayar porque el presidente del club se había ido de viaje, pero hoy comenzábamos con el ensayo para la obra.

\- Snif, fe-felicidades Bra…- decía llorando Poperu, con una desagradable cara moqueada y abrazándome - ¡Perdóname Bra, perdóname por no haber conseguido el papel de Zion!

\- ¡Vete! - dije apartándolo.

\- Bra, ¿y supiste quién consiguió ese papel?- me dijo una de mis amigas dándome un codazo en el brazo.

\- No…

\- Bish -dijo algo pícara. Los de teatro pensaban que entre él y yo pasaba algo puesto que siempre en el club estábamos juntos.

-Jeje, ¿y eso qué? - digo haciéndome la tonta.

-Jaja, tú sabes traviesita, en la escena final está el beso del amor puro.

\- Pero somos totalmente profesionales- dijo apareciendo Bish -. No dejaremos que nos afecte en ese aspecto. ¿Cierto Bra?

-Ci-Cierto -dije algo nerviosa ya que no era tan profesional.

Comenzamos a ensayar las principales escenas, desde que Melody despierta en un bosque misterioso.

-¿Qué hago aquí? - dije comenzando mi línea arriba del escenario Un momento, ahora que lo recuerdo una luz destellante había caído sobre mí y quedé inconsciente.

Escuché un ruido extraño arriba de mí más a la derecha. Miré al lado y estaba Bish leyendo el guion y ensayando sus líneas, observé por arriba de él y noté que la soga que sostenía un saco de arena se estaba rompiendo.

-¡Cuidado! - grité empujándolo, pero en seguida sentía un gran peso en la cabeza, haciendo que el saco cayera sobre mí.

Caí al suelo desmayada por el impacto.

POV GENERAL

El rubio del club de teatro había llevado a su amiga a la enfermería más cercana. Se quedó con ella un rato, luego llamó a Pan para que fuera y avisara a Goten y Trunks. Al llegar los tres al lugar todos estaban preocupados, sin embargo la enfermera dijo que sólo tenía un chichón en la cabeza y que no era nada grave. Después de media hora la peliazul comenzó a abrir los ojos débilmente.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Miren, está despertando! - gritó Bish muy feliz. Todos se levantaron del asiento en el que estaban situados.

\- Perfecto la examinaré -dijo la enfermera - Muy bien, parece que todo está en perfectas condiciones -dice sonriendo cuando termina.

\- Gracias doctora… -dice Bra sentada en la camilla -. Pero tengo una duda… ¿quiénes son esas personas? - dice apuntando a sus amigos, a lo cual todos se sorprenden acercándose a ella.

-Bra… soy yo, soy Pan, tu amiga.

-¿Pan? No… me acuerdo de ninguna Pan- dice algo apenada.

\- ¡Dime que no te olvidaste de mí! -grita Trunks empujando a Pan y haciendo que su hermana viera su cara.

-Mmmm… se preocupa tratando de recordarlo -. Lo siento, pero ninguno de ustedes me parece conocido.

Todos la quedaron mirando asombrados, incluyendo a Goten.

* * *

En otra parte de la academia una chica de cabello anaranjado y recogido, con hermosos ojos esmeralda, hablaba con sus nuevas compañeras.

-¿Así que eres porrista profesional Maves?

-Así es-decía ella contenta -. Me cambié de escuela porque mis compañeros no me querían.

\- ¿¡Qué?! Pero si eres muy bonita y agradable, ¿cómo no te van a querer?

-Bueno las chicas nunca me dejaban de lado, siempre eran buenas conmigo, pero los muchachos me odiaban - dijo desanimándose un poco.

-Qué mal… seguro estaban mal de la cabeza- decía una de las chicas cruzándose de brazos.

\- Jaja, en realidad… no los culpo que me odiaran- decía inquietándose.

Todas la miraron confundidas, pero la animaron invitándola a comer, la pelinaranja con gusto aceptó.

* * *

\- Debe ser un caso de amnesia, pero no estoy segura. De todas formas no es extraño que esto le pase, ya que recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza- explicaba la enfermera fuera de la sala en la que se encontraba Bra, hablando con Pan, Trunks y Goten.

-¿¡Y…?! ¿Y cómo se puede curar? decía muy preocupado Trunks.

\- No… no se puede, e-es un trastorno que solamente se puede curar con el tiempo, si su mente decide recordarlos o no dependerá de ella, pero… tal vez puede que nunca llegue a recordar - decía nerviosa la doctora, todos tenían en su rostro tristeza y desesperación - ¡Pero…! Pero son muy pocos los casos en los que los pacientes no llegan a acordarse de nada, yo les recomiendo que pasen los días con ella, háganle saber quiénes son sus amigos, hagan cosas que los caractericen y para ella sea más fácil distinguirlos.

\- Entiendo- dijo el pelilila con la cabeza baja.

Entró a la habitación de su hermana, se acercó a ella y Bra lo miró.

-Bra, hola- dijo él sonriéndole.

\- Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Escucha Bra… tú… tú tienes un ligero caso de amnesia, no puedes a acordarte de nosotros, pero ellos… dijo apuntando a Goten y Pan que los miraban-… son tus amigos, y yo soy tu hermano Trunks.

\- ¿Tú? - dice arqueando una ceja.

\- Sí - le contesta sonriendo.

\- Ay… -dice sobándose la cabeza- . Perdónenme por no recordarlos chicos…

\- Bueno, al menos es la misma agradable Bra de siempre - comenta Pan cruzada de brazos.

\- Jaja, muchas gracias Pan-dice y se sorprende - ¡Ah, Pan!

-¿Ya recordaste?- dice feliz la pelinegra.

-¡Sí! Todo el tiempo me alagas y eres buena conmigo, así que supongo que fue por eso.

\- ¡Pero si te acuerdas de ella tienes que acordarte de mí! - dice Trunks empujando otra vez a Pan.

¡Oye Trunks, ¿cuál es tu problema?! ¡No me empujes! - dice furiosa Pan con las manos en sus caderas.

-¡Obviamente si recuerda a alguien tan insignificante como tú va recordarme a mí! Su apuesto hermano protector de su persona -dice agrandándose.

\- ¡Trunks! -grita Bra - Siempre peleando con Pan… en eso es difícil olvidarlos hasta con pérdida de memoria.

\- ¡JA! ¡Te dije que no se olvidaría de mí! -dice el pelilila con el ceño fruncido hacia Pan.

\- JAJA, pero me recordó a MÍ primero, eso quiere decir que soy más importante para ella…

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Estás mal de la cabeza…!

De nuevo habían comenzado a pelear, pero sin que se dieran cuenta la enfermera ya los había sacado de la habitación para que discutieran afuera. Había quedado Goten en la enfermería con Bra nada más, ya que Bish había tenido que ir a continuar el libreto de su obra.

-Y tú… ¿cuál es tu nombre?-le dice amigable Bra al muchacho de cabello negro.

\- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí Bra?-dice confundido ya que él era… algo especial para ella se suponía.

\- No, lo siento. Pero tienes cara de ser una buena persona, seguro somos muy buenos amigos ¿no?

Él se decepcionó un poco y bajó la cabeza, tal vez se estaba creyendo demasiado importante para ella, pero en realidad no era así…

\- Yo soy Goten -dice simplemente y se retira.

Bra se asombra un poco por el carácter del chico.

\- ¿Acaso… yo le hice algo malo?-se pregunta ella bajando de la camilla.

* * *

-¡Yo sé que soy mejor que tú en artes marciales!

\- ¡Tengo mucho más talento que tú y te lo puedo demostrar!

\- ¡¿CÓMO FUE QUE LLEGAMOS A DISCUTIR SOBRE ESTO!?

-¡NO LO SÉ, ¿Y PORQUÉ SIGUES GRITANDO?!

\- ¡NO LO SÉ!

Al momento que la chica Son y el joven Brief hablan y se gritaban él chocó sin querer con esa persona llamada Maves. Cuando chocaron sus frentes, se escuchó un quejido de dolor. Pan miró sorprendida la escena, pero luego se rio.

\- Aaau…- decía la pelinaranja, pero luego al abrir los ojos se quedó maravillada, tal rostro frente a ella le parecía el paraíso, se sonrojó en pocos segundos- . E-Eehh, ¡lo siento! ¡Disculpa mi torpeza! - dice nerviosa.

\- No te preocupes, fue un accidente- dice tranquilo, pero luego la miró bien y le pareció una chica muy hermosa - Eeemm, de todas formas yo iba distraído, fue más culpa mía.

Pan observaba algo molesta la escena. "Se hace el agradable con la chicas, en especial con las más lindas, y a mí trata como basura, si hubiera chocado conmigo ya me estaría insultando" Piensa ella con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Eres una alumna nueva?- pregunta Trunks a la estudiante.

-¡Sí! Este es mi primer año en la universidad, bueno aunque en realidad ya voy por la mitad. Ah, mi nombre es Maves, es un gusto conocerte y eres muy lindo- dice feliz tomando la mano del pelilila, acción que no pasa desapercibida por Pan.

\- Eeehh… jeje, muchas gracias, tú también eres bonita. Yo soy Trunks -dice nervioso.

-Bueeeeno, parece que estoy estorbando aquí- dice algo enojada la pelinegra- . SIGAN SU ROMANCE TRANQUILOS YO ME VOY CON POPERU.

\- ¿Qué?-dice él - ¿Y por qué con él?-dice mientras ella ya va caminando.

\- Parece que fue rechazado por otra chica -dice alzando un poco la voz mientras se aleja y apunta a un Poperu triste en un asiento.

Pan se fue dejando a Maves y Trunks confundidos por la actitud de la chica. De todas maneras siguieron hablando y hasta armaron planes para el día y los siguientes días. _"Si eres nueva yo podría guiarte estos días…"_ Le había dicho él sin ningún problema, ya que el asunto de Bra estaba solucionado, al menos desde su punto de vista…

POV GOTEN

No puedo creer que Bra no haya reconocido, al principio creí que estaba fingiendo y que este era un plan o algo de Pan y Trunks, pero la enfermera sí hablaba enserio. Ni siquiera sé por qué le gusto, si lo sabría lo haría y haría que ella me recordara. Pero eso no significa que esté desesperado porque ella me recuerde, simplemente me incomoda un poco que no sepa quién soy, ahora para ella sólo soy un nuevo amigo que deberá ir conociendo nuevamente. ¿Y si esta vez no le agrado? ¿Y si esta vez ya no se enamora de mí?

-Goten escucho su voz, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Bra… ¿ya… me recordaste?-digo algo aliviado.

\- No… es que tú me dijiste que te llamabas Goten.

-Oh… entiendo-digo poniendo mis manos en mis bolsillos- . ¿Y no te suena ni un poco mi nombre?

\- Perdóname, en verdad lo lamento, pero no. Vi que te fuiste algo enfadado, ¿acaso hice algo que te desagradara? Si es así dime qué es y me disculparé.

\- No… no te disculpes, ya lo hiciste demasiado. Hasta me siento mal de que te disculparas tanto, no me hiciste nada malo, no te preocupes- dije volviendo a caminar.

\- Espera -dice agarrando mi chaqueta por detrás, me tensó un poco y la miré- ¿De veras no hice nada? Creo que sí, algo grave que no te gustó. Por favor no quiero que estés enojado conmigo.

Tal vez no me recordaba, no se acordaba ni de mi nombre, pero su instinto de querer caerme bien no se ha ido. O puede ser que en verdad no quiere caerle mal a nadie. Me estaba mirando seriamente, yo no sabía qué contestarle, en eso mira por detrás de mí y ve a su amiga entrando al edificio 2. Me suelta y va hacia ella.

\- ¡Oye, tú! ¡¿Somos amigas?! - decía corriendo hacia ella, yo casi me caigo al saber que no le interesaba mucho mi respuesta, y voy atrás de ella.

\- ¿Estás bien Bra?- le pregunta Chiara notando el estado amnésico de Bra.

\- ¡Sabes mi nombre, entonces si somos amigas! - dice feliz.

Voy con ellas y le explico a Chiara la situación, ella asiente y dice que comprende. Me recomendó cuidarla ya que Bra no podía andar merodeando por la academia puesto que no se acuerda ni del lugar ni de las personas. Luego se despidió de Bra y le dijo que más tarde vayan de compras, para el colmo Bra se acordó de Chiara recordando su sentido por la moda y constante adicción a las compras, y de mí aún no se acordaba. Genial, realmente Genial.

Guié a Bra mostrándole los pasillos y el patio, de apoco iba acordándose de los lugares, creí que sería mucho trabajo cuidarla todo el tiempo yo solo, así que comencé a buscar a Trunks y Pan para que me ayudaran.

* * *

POV GENERAL

\- No puede ser, no puede ser, ¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? -murmuraba el chico de cabello marrón oscuro en el asiento y apenándose, luego vio que alguien se sentó a su lado.

\- Hola- le dice sonriendo.

-¿Y tú que quieres? Bastante tengo con que todas las chicas me rechacen y ahora vienes a molestarme.

\- Yo no te he rechazado.

-¿Eres una chica?-dice siendo arrogante.

\- Sí, aunque no lo creas-dice pacífica, en realidad Pan no pensaba mucho en sus contestaciones, sino que miraba desde lejos cómo Trunks y esa "Maves" hablaban.

\- Pero es obvio que jamás estaría con alguien como tú, seas una chica o no.

\- Sí sí, lo sé. Pero yo pienso que si no fueras tan… ¿cómo decirlo…? Tan… insistente con las chicas tendrías más chance.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo cómo conquistar chicas?

\- Algo así-dice levantándose -. Espero que te sirva de algo, aunque creo que con Bra ya deberías rendirte, a ella ya le gusta un chico.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - dice preocupado.

\- Ah, pero… - dijo recordando lo sucedido hace poco- Pero… ahora está diferente, ella en teatro tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria. Sí se acordó de mí y de Trunks, aunque no todavía de Got-

\- ¡PERFECTO! - grita él dando un puño a su palma - Entonces ésta es una gran GRAN oportunidad- dijo empezando a correr buscando a Bra.

-¡No! ¡Un momento! ¡Las cosas no funcionan…! A…sí. Ash, qué remedio ya se fue, ahora no tengo idea qué sucederá, lo más probable es que Bra se acuerde de Poperu y lo rechace por millonésima vez.

Pan miró a su derecha y Trunks ya se había ido, al igual que esa chica de cabello naranja… "Seguro se fue con esa chica" Pensaba la de ojos azabache cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. "Bien, a mí qué me importa".

* * *

El estudiante de segundo año universitario y la universitaria recién instalada recorrían las calles de la academia. Ambos hablaban mientras caminaban rumbo a la cafetería, cuando Trunks escucha el grito de su amigo llamándolo.

\- ¡Trunks! - dice Goten mientras corría en dirección al pelilila y llevaba de la mano a Bra Por fin te encuentro -se detiene agitado- . Los busqué a ti a Pan por todas partes, ¿dónde diablos estabas?

-Eeeem, disculpa… - le decía Bra, ya que Goten aún no soltaba su mano.

\- ¡WAH! ¡Perdón! - dijo soltándola rápidamente, algo sonrojado- . Trunks hay que cuidarla y tú lo sabes ¿nos turnamos?

\- Mmm, de hecho… mira, te lo explico: hay una nueva chica que acabo de conocer- dice presentando con su mano a Maves al lado de él - Es muy linda y creo que le intereso. Y Bra ya me reconoce a mí, así que no le veo el problema. Ella tiene que acordarse de ti, así que supongo que si pasa los días contigo será más fácil que recupere la memoria.

El de cabello negro lo mira a Trunks algo molesto y le susurra al oído:

\- Oye, pero ¿qué estás haciendo? Espero que esto no sea alguno de tus planes para que me enamore de ella. Además ¿qué hay de esa chica? No me digas que te gusta por favor, ¿y Pan? ¿Qué pensará ella?

Y Trunks le responde en el mismo tono bajo:

\- Esto no es ningún plan, si no te recuerda las cosas podrían ponerse peor. ¿Y qué hay de malo que me guste esa chica? Pan ya nos vió y no dijo que no podía estar con ella… ¡ADEMÁS NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON PAN, ¿PORQUÉ TENDRÍA QUE INTERESARME LO QUE ELLA PIENSE?! - dice alzando la voz bruscamente.

-Trunks, creo que este chico tiene razón- dice acercándose la peliazul -. Tú y Pan están hechos el uno para el otro. Además hay algo extraño con esta chica… dice mirándola de reojo- Tal vez oculta algo.

\- Escuchen, Maves no tiene nada raro, no hay ningún problema si comienzo a interesarme en ella, y tú Goten, no dejes que Bra se olvide completamente de ti.

Su amigo se cruza de brazos, se queja un poco y le dice a Bra que lo siga, dejando a Trunks y Maves otra vez solos. Los dos entraron a la cafetería y comenzaron a hablar de sus años de estudio, la pelinaranja le contó sobre sus difíciles años en la preparatoria y que le costaba hacer amigos. Trunks le habló sobre el futuro y qué planeaba hacer con él. La cuestión era que en cuanto a sus gustos personales tenían mucho en común, exceptuando el interés de Trunks por las artes marciales, Maves y él eran como dos gotas de agua.

* * *

"¿Dónde estará? Ya busqué por todo nuestro edificio…" Pensaba el joven Poperu caminando, adentrándose ya al sector universitario de la academia, cuando justo ve que Bra está siguiendo a ese tal amigo con el que siempre está, quien ahora se encontraba conversándole con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Ahí está! - grita emocionado. "Qué emoción, ahora podré hablar con Bra sin que ella sepa quién soy" Pensó con una cara traviesa.

\- Pero sí me acuerdo de este lugar, es mi teatro, el teatro que me mostró Bish, ¡ah, recuerdo a Bish! - decía Bra mientras pasaban por enfrente de su club. Goten ya iba cada vez más irritado de que se acordara de todo menos de él.

\- ¡Bra, preciosa, estoy aquí! - dijo acercándose Poperu, y cuando llegó a ella la abrazó.

\- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? -–dice ella un poco sonrojada.

-Mi amor, ya me enteré de tu problema, te golpeaste la cabecita, pero de seguro te acuerdas de tu novio, ¿cierto? - dijo apuntándose a sí mismo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tú eres mi novio? -dice alejándose un poco.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Tú siempre me decías que me amabas mucho, que soy muy guapo, gentil y amab- decía alagándose, pero fue interrumpido por un golpecito en la cabeza.

\- ¡Oye! Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? - dijo Goten arqueando una ceja- . No la confundas más de lo que está, eso podría provocar problemas. Bra, él no es tu novio, es un acosador que siempre te está persiguiendo y quiere que salgas con él.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo Poperu otra vez abrazando a Bra- . Nosotros somos la pareja perfecta.

\- Mmm… - se escuchaba una furiosa Bra dentro de los brazos del estudiante - ¡POPERU, YA ME ACORDÉ DE TI, SALTE DE ENCIMA! dijo pegándole una fuerte cachetada.

El chico quedó echado en el piso y Goten y Bra se fueron frente a la fuente, justamente Mushu, la fiel mascota de Pan, apareció y lamió el rostro de Bra, ella se acordó fácilmente de él ya que era lo único que la dejaba toda babeada, y a medida que pasaban las horas Bra no se iba acordando ni un poco de Goten…

"¿Cómo puede ser que se halla acordado de ese idiota al que detesta y a Mushu, pero no a mí? Se supone que yo le gusto, o bueno… le gustaba". Pensaba decaído, ya a la noche cuando fue a dejar a Bra a su habitación.

Por otra parte, Trunks se despedía de Maves, la cual también se dirigiría a su cama. Los dos habían sido espiados todo el día por una molesta Pan, que los miraba juntando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño. Ella observó que Trunks se despidió de ella con beso en la mejilla y eso la enfureció, por consiguiente él se dirigió a la entrada de su habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta del edificio 3, miró un poco hacia donde se escondía Pan y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

\- Sé que estás ahí, deja de ocultarte.

Pan, resignada, sale de su escondite, notablemente enojada.

-No estaba ocultándome, sólo me intrigó saber quién era esa chica.

No hay quien te crea Pan.

Ella frunció el ceño y se acercó con los puños cerrados.

\- ¿Si no por qué sería?

\- Pan, tanto tú como yo sabemos que no te agrada que me gusten otras chicas ¿no? - dice con una sonrisa ladina.

\- JAJAJAJA, ¿piensas que me importa con quién estés?

\- Bueno, di lo quieras yo sé cuál es la verdad.

Pan se calmó un poco y suspiró.

-Me da igual cómo la trates a ella, pero… no me molestaría que fueras algo más bueno conmigo.

* * *

"¿Cómo puede ser que se haya olvidado tan fácilmente de mí? ¿Acaso no era importante para ella?" Pensaba Goten recostado en su cama con las manos detrás de su cabeza, con el ceño algo fruncido. "Esto me haría pensar que toda su confesión fue una farsa y en realidad no está tan enamorada de mí como ella cree. Esto debería aliviarme, pero… ¿por qué me siento tan tenso? ¿Por qué quiero que ella recuerde… que está enamorada de mí?"

Al día siguiente las cosas habían sido algo extrañas en el grupo. Maves se había llevado a Trunks para almorzar con él, Bra no quiso almorzar con Goten sino con personas que ella "conocía", así que se fue con Pan y Mooki, y Goten comenzó a buscar a Trunks. En poco tiempo lo encontró riendo con esa chica de cabello naranja.

\- ¡Trunks! -le dice con una sonrisa pero con una vena en su frente, lo cual llamó la atención del pelilila.

Goten agarró fuertemente la cabeza de su amigo y lo llevó a unos pocos metros de Maves.

\- ¡AY, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo Goten?! - le dice adolorido.

\- No. ¿Tú qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿De verdad te gusta esa chica? Tal vez Pan no te haya dicho nada concreto pero te aseguro que no está del todo contenta.

\- Bueno…

Trunks recordó las palabras de anoche de Pan…

FLASHBACK

_-__Me da igual cómo la trates a ella, pero… no me molestaría que fueras algo más bueno conmigo._

_-¡Soy bueno contigo! Me preocupo todo el tiempo, pero tú eres la agresiva y bruta que es mala conmigo._

_-__¡No es verdad! Yo también me preocupo por ti…_

_Él se sorprendió porque se veía que lo decía en serio._

_-__Maves es muy linda._

_-__Y tierna. No como yo, si quieres estar con ella sería lo más lógico._

_-__Pero… a pesar de lo perfecta que pueda parecer, para ser honesto, no la veo como mi chica perfecta._

FIN FLASHBACK

\- No sé si sería algo posible con Maves -continuó Trunks- . Pero ella dijo que yo era de su tipo, y si la rechazo tan directamente con una chica tan dulce como ella ¿no sería muy cruel?

\- Bra es muy dulce. De todas maneras yo sí tuve el coraje de rechazarla.

-Pero eso ya no vale de nada, ya que al parecer no te recuerda ni un poco- le dice divertido.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡Ella se va a acordar de mí! En serio.

Goten se fue dando fuertes pasos a su camino, directo a la cafetería de preparatoria.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo? - preguntó Maves a Trunks cuando se sentó con ella nuevamente.

-Nada… es un tonto.

-¿¡Acaso…!no le caigo bien? - decía entristeciéndose.

-No no, es que lo que pasa que está un poco nervioso por la chica que le gusta y para desquitarse me regaña a mí.

\- ¿Es esa chica con la que está todo el tiempo? Parece que ella no le quiere mucho.

\- Bueno… en realidad es al revés, pero las cosas han cambiado un poco.

Hubo un silencio y la pelinaranja miró al techo.

\- El amor es impredecible ¿eh?

\- Más que nada… -confirmó él apoyando el codo en la mesa.

\- Por ejemplo… - dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Qué dirías si yo te me declarase ahora?

Él dejó de mirar a la nada y la vio fijo.

"…_no me molestaría que fueras algo más bueno conmigo."_

…_Yo también me preocupo por ti._

…_si quieres estar con ella sería lo más lógico."_

Al recordar esas palabras de Pan él se sonrojó. Maves lo vio y malinterpretó las cosas.

Fuera del lugar de comidas Pan pasaba caminando con Mooki, de repente él vio a Trunks y paró, abrió un poco la boca. Pan vio que su amigo se detuvo y miraba sorprendido a la ventana transparente del Shiqui-Os, ella automáticamente miró al mismo lugar. Su corazón se detuvo.

* * *

"Será mejor que me vaya, tal vez me tope a ese Goten y comience a hablar como loco de nuevo. Se ve que a Mooki le gusta mucho Pan, la invitó a tomar un helado, pobre Trunks, está en desventaja" Pensaba la peliazul tomando sus cosas de la mesa de la cafetería, pero al salir de ahí se choca con lo que trataba de evadir.

Goten se levantó rápidamente y la ayudó a levantarse. Algo en él estaba diferente, se veía más serio que otras veces. Bra, sin entender por qué, se preocupó.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunta ella, aunque no se refería específicamente al choque.

-No lo sé. Caminemos- le dice él tomando camino, ella obedece.

Son minutos de silencio los que caminan, ella está incómoda ya que él no dice nada. Goten un poco molesto de estar tan atento de ella, y que aun así ella no se dé cuenta de quién era él. En cuestión de unas tres cuadras caminando por el campus él para. Ella hace lo mismo.

Goten sin darse vuelta para mirarla, le dice:

\- Dime… ¿Si tú te enamoraras de alguien y perdieras la memoria como en esta ocasión… crees que de él también te olvidarías? - dice apretando sus puños.

Ella se sorprende por la pregunta, pone su dedo índice en su barbilla pensando.

\- No estoy segura. Pero ¿por qué me dices esto? ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de alguien y lo olvidé? - dice acercándose a él y colocándose en frente para que él la mire a los ojos.

-Tal vez… no estoy muy seguro de tus sentimientos.

-¿Es Bish?

"_¿Es Bish? ¿Es Bish ¿Es Bish?"_ Goten oyó esos dos monosílabos en su cabeza miles de veces en eco. Enojado era poco.

-Porque él es muy amable, aunque no siento algo más que amistad por él, pero es el chico con el que mejor me llevo -continuó ella mientras Goten se rodeaba de un aura negro.

\- ¡NO!-gritó asustándola- ¡YO SOY, YO SOY, YO SOY! ¡BRA TÚ DIJISTE QUE YO TE GUSTABA! ¡Soy yo del que has estado enamorada estos últimos meses!

Ella se alejó nerviosa, cubriéndose de sus libros de él. Luego de retroceder unos cuatro pasos de distancia, ella miró apenada al piso.

\- Lo siento. Pero creo que estás equivocado. Tú no me gustas.

-No sabes lo que dices.

\- Sí lo sé, yo no me enamoraría de alguien agresivo y tan violento como tú. Además, no sé por qué pero… siempre cuando te veo me haces sentir… triste.

Él la miró molesto, juntaba sus dientes fuertemente y siguió su camino caminando más rápido. Bra volvió en dirección contraria a la de él.

* * *

Maves lo había besado sin siquiera preguntarle a Trunks lo que sentía por ella. Él tenía los ojos abiertos, ella se separó sonriéndole, luego se asombró.

\- ¡Lo siento! No sabía lo que hacía, normalmente actúo por instinto. Es que tú Trunks… me gustas mucho- dice ella sonrojándose.

\- Eeeh…

Una Pan enojada miraba por afuera. Mooki la miraba decepcionado, él sabía lo que eso significaba. "Quisiera que ella se pusiera así por mí" Piensa decaído. La pelinegra en cambio sentía arder su pecho, no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía los ojos abiertos, las pupilas achicadas y el ceño notablemente fruncido.

-¿Qué…? ¿¡Qué rayos?! - dice ella cerrando sus puños.

\- ¿Tú crees que al menos… puedas pasar un tiempo conmigo? -continuó la pelinaranja- ¡No estoy pidiendo nada más que eso! Sólo que te fijes bien cómo soy…

Él la miraba sorprendido, el beso se sintió raro. Pero su mirada tierna y dulce suplicante era algo que si era rechazado, podría considerarse la acción más vil.

-O-Okey…- dijo con una gota de sudor y algo incómodo.

"Goten… al final soy más cobarde de lo que pensabas" Pensó el pelilila agachando la cabeza.

* * *

Una Son muy enfadada abrió la puerta de su habitación haciendo que se sobresalte su compañera de habitación. Dio fuertes pasos hasta su cama. Bra la miraba confundida, con una ceja arqueada. La peliazul se había decidido a preguntarle a su mejor amiga si es que antes de que sufriera su accidente le gustaba algún chico, así podría confirmarlo, pero los ánimos de Pan no eran tan adecuados.

-P-Pan… ¿todo bien?

\- ¡Sí! ¿Por qué habría de estar mal? ¿Sólo porque Trunks besó a una chica que apenas conoce? ¡Jamás lo estaría! - dijo tapándose con las sábanas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada no importa, voy a dormir.

\- Pero si apenas son las cinco.

\- Pues estoy cansada.

-Qué mal… quería hacerte una pregunta, tal vez en realidad no me guste nadie -decía mirando por la ventana.

Pan se levantó sorprendida y se destapó para mirarla seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-Pan… ¿yo te dije… antes de mi accidente, si estaba interesada en alguien?

\- Emm, bueno… -decía algo apenada.

-Porque alguien me dijo que lo olvidé.

-Sí… me dijiste que te gustaba un chico, de verdad estás muy enamorada de él.

-Vaya, creí que Goten mentía- dijo arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho tales palabras al pelinegro-. Pero Pan, si eso era algo tan importante… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no quisiste que recordara esa situación?

-Bueno… es que yo y Trunks hablamos de eso -dijo mirando al suelo―. Goten ya te había lastimado cuando te rechazó y… pensamos que si te lo hacíamos acordar, también te acordarías de ese dolor.

Bra se quedó pensante por un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué le habré visto?

\- ¿¡Qué?! Pe-pero… Bra, ¿aún no lo recuerdas? - ella negó con la cabeza- . Ni aunque te recuerde esto… ya veo, él se sentirá muy frustrado.

-¿Cómo?

\- Nada nada, fue algo que pensé para mí.

Pan se quedó pensando un rato mirando al suelo, dejando a Bra bastante intrigada. "A este paso… ¿será bueno o malo que Bra no recuerde a Goten? Justo cuando a él, poco a poco…" Pensó Pan, decepcionándose un poco, y se tapó completamente con las sábanas de su cama, tal vez no para dormir, si no para aclarar algunas cosas, y no sólo relacionadas con Bra.

* * *

Al siguiente día, sábado, por lo tanto completamente libre, Goten, Pan y Bra estaban comiendo juntos, bastante incómodos en realidad. Goten y Bra no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que se sentaron en la misma mesa obligados por Pan. Y ella estaba mirando de reojo y con mala gana la mesa de al lado en la que estaban sentados a solas Trunks y Maves.

\- Qué niña tan molesta, ¿acaso no tiene amigos? - pregunta la pelinegra mirándola con molestia.

Goten dejó su nerviosismo de lado y prestó atención a lo que dijo Pan.

-Anoche Trunks me dijo que esa chica le contó que no tenía muchos amigos hombres, por no decir ninguno.

\- Já, claro y por eso se tiene que atar sólo al único chico que le habla.

\- Deberías tener más compasión de ella, pobre. -comenta Bra.

\- Sí claro, hasta me parece raro que no tenga babeando a todos los chicos de la academia, con esa actitud y esa apariencia… lo único que le falta son los enormes pechos. -—dijo Pan antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

\- Ahora que lo dices no le veo nada adelante esa chica, y eso que es más grande que nosotras. De todas maneras lo que me parece más extraño es que Poperu no esté detrás de ella.

-Mmm…-comenzó a pensar Pan. "Si es muy extraño que él no la persiga…" Pensó.

Al atardecer Pan estaba ausente, Bra no tenía una idea de dónde se encontraba y paseaba sola por los pasillos. Estaba llegando al edificio 3, y escuchó una voz familiar. Alzó su vista y vio a Goten hablando con unos amigos. Se veía diferente, se veía… feliz. La mayoría de las veces que estaba con ella mostraba una cara fría y desinteresada, pero parecía que lo hacía apropósito, no porque en realidad fuera a sí. Al verlo de esa forma se sorprendió, sonreía de una manera que ella no recordaba.

-Sí, está bien, no es nada tú siempre me haces favores te ayudaré con esto. -—decía el pelinegro agarrando unas hojas.

POV BRA

He notado esta semana, que Goten es muy inteligente. Pero nunca lo había visto así, ayudando a los demás, sonriendo de esa manera, siendo… amable.

_Amable…_

"_Pero así me gusta que sea él… amable, bueno, sobre todo aplicado en todo, y dispuesto a ayudar a todos. Pero… ¿puede ser… que yo por fin esté conociendo este sentimiento? El cual…nunca nadie me había hecho sentir se abrió de repente. Todo se hizo de color gris, sólo lo veía a él, no podía evitar distinguirlo entre todos los demás. _

_Ahora sí… creo que… mi corazón actúa por sí mismo._

_No hay forma de que piense claramente._

_Si el mundo define esto como amar…_

_Si el mundo define esto como… enamorarse._

_Goten, eres la única persona. _

_Sólo esa persona que es especial para mí, no fue algo previsto para mí._

_Nunca pensé que, podría enamorarme… Goten."_

"… _¡ES CIERTO, GOTEN ME GUSTA! ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN! ¡LO AMO MÁS QUE NINGUNA DE USTEDES! ¡SEA O NO SEA SU NOVIA NO IMPORTA! ¡QUIERO QUE ÉL LO SEPA Y QUE ME DÉ SU RESPUESTA!..."_

Esas palabras las recuerdo. Me duele la cabeza, me agarro fuertemente la frente, siento mucho calor. Esas frases las dijo, las dije…

¿Goten? A la persona que dijo eso le gusta Goten, ¿a quién podría gustarle a esa magnitud?

Él sigue hablando y demostrando su alegría a los demás, y cada vez me siento más confundido, siento que lo conozco, siento que sé muchas cosas sobre él. ¿Quién es él? ¿Porqué me hace sentir así?

No puede ser… que lo haya olvidado.

POV GENERAL

-Go… ¡Goten! - gritó Bra felizmente abrazándolo y algo sonrojada.

Se nota cierta confusión en él, y un poco de nerviosismo.

-B-Bra… ¿qué haces?- dijo sin poder corresponder el abrazo.

-¡Goten, perdóname! ¡Perdón por haberte olvidado de esa manera, te juro que no fue mi intención que te sintieras ofendido!

-¿Q…?

"¿Puede ser... que por fin…?" Pensaba él.

-¡Porque la verdad es: que siempre estuve me gustaste y me vas a gustar incluso me olvide de ti! Ya me estaba sintiendo rara… al verte así, me estaba sintiendo feliz.

Él se sonrojó frunciendo el ceño, la alejó un poco recordando la situación crítica en la que se encontraban. Él la había rechazado, y por sí su comportamiento debía ser tal, aunque una parte dentro de él admitió que ese abrazo le dio una punzada en el corazón, y que lo recordara lo hacía sentir aliviado.

* * *

\- ¿Qué? ¿Maves? - dijo Poperu cuando Pan le preguntó sobre ella.

-Sí… es muy extraño que no estés detrás de ella, con lo linda que es… ¿es por alguna razón?-decía un poco distraída y enojada, recordando el mensaje de Trunks hace unos minutos.

"_Maves quería que le enseñe unas cosas de matemática esta tarde a las cinco, vendrá a mi habitación. Lo siento, no voy a poder ir a correr contigo"_

"¿A su habitación? Solos, con lo atrevida que es esa chica..." Pensaba ella mientras miraba su reloj, eran las 5:05hs.

-Yo ya lo conocía.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó distraída.

\- A Maves, jamás me acercaría a él, por la razón obvia.

\- ¿Él? ¿A qué te refieres?

* * *

\- Trunks, creo podríamos pasar de nivel…-decía la pelinaranja con una voz seductora y acercándose a Trunks.

Él con una gota de sudor la miraba sorprendido.

* * *

Pan luego de escuchar lo que le dijo Poperu fue corriendo a la habitación de él. Al abrir la puerta ve un pecho plano y denudo mostrándoselo a Trunks. Ella sorprendida ve la cara de él desconcertado de que en realidad el sexo de Maves no fuera el que él pensaba.

-T-T-Tú…-decía el pelilila apuntando al ahora descubierto muchacho.

"¿E-Entonces cuando ella me besó…e-era en realidad un…?" Pensaba mientras lo apuntaba tembloroso.

Trunks no pudo aguantar la impresión y cayó desmayado en la cama.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Larguito! Más extenso para compensar tooooooodo el tiempo que estuve sin publicar, y es que no tenía los suficientes comentarios que esperaba, pero de todas maneras no quiero desistir de terminar esta historia, que a mi opinión me gusta mucho n.n**

**BUENO Bueno, ¿quién se lo esperaba? Estoy segura que al menos uno de ustedes se habrá dado cuenta desde antes :s Que Maves fuera un chico en realidad no es algo que pasa todos los días XD ¿Y el enojo de Goten? ¿Piensan en serio que surja algo de eso? Ya no séeee, este madito Goten nos confunde a todos/as! **

**: Gracias Fran! Jeje, así que te imaginas porque le pidió ayuda? Esta Pan es una pillina… Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! ( si es que lo seguís leyendo xD)**

**misha0309: ****Jjaja, que bueno que la guerra te haya parecido graciosa :P, si mal ese Goten es un maloteee , pero ojalá te haya gustado en este capítulo :D jejej, piensa lo que quieras si huele a amor si no… todo depende de lo que sientan estos peculiares personajes ;) Besos**

**Guest:**** Guau! Te juro que cuando vi tu review me re sorprendí, creí que nadie más leía este fic xD jaja, pero gracias, jeje espero haberte sacado algunas dudas XP Te juro que nunca lo olvide, pasaba día y noche pensando en que más poner en este capi! Se me ocurrían muchas cosas pero nunca tenía tiempo T.T Bueno ojalá lo hayas disfrutado y que haya valido la espera! ;) besoos ;)**

**mnbarzola2014: ****Nose…creo que más de un mes y medio XD Lo sientoooo, es que nueva escuela, mucho estudio y we ;( Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí me gustaron sus comentarios! :D Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo :)**

**¡Nos leemos más adelante mis lectores! :) Los quiero y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo**:

"_Represalia injusta"_

**Adelanto)**** Ya han pasado dos meses y falta poco para las fiestas! De todas maneras he pensado en la competencia de artes marciales, esos muchachos que perdieron contra nosotros no nos habían visto de muy buena gana, ¿qué harán? Mushu ayúdame!**


	9. Chapter 9 Represalia injusta

**n/a: No puedo ser más mentirosaaa, dije que no demoraría tanto esta vez y este maldito colegio me mandó como diez exámenes en una semana, me quiero matar. Pero por suerte ya los terminé y pronto terminará mi primer trimestre, así que voy a poder escribir más. Sin embargo esta vez no voy a prometer nada ya que no sé qué tendrán en mente mis docentes -.- Okey , de antemano preparen sus ojos para un capitulo descabellante. ¡No voy a dar adelantos! Sólo disfruten el capítulo… :D**

_F__ran_** : Holaas! Hace mucho que no hablamos fran :c Bueno sí… jajaj la mayoría se lo esperó me imagino, y este Goten es un madito jaja sí… y nos va a seguir confundiendo eh , Besos y ojalá leas este capi ;)**

_mnbarzola2014 :_** Jajjaj, sí… fue muy raro ¿no? Pero pobresito… no lo entienden xD Bueno por lo como lo describí hasta es más femenino que yo, pero bueno algunos son así… Y si, Bra recordó a sus amigos por lo que los caracterizaba a cada uno, cómo le costó recordar a Goten ¿no? Jajaj, bueno me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, y espero que también te guste este! Saludos**

_yellowlinx: _**Que tal! Geniaaal , siempre recibo a las nuevas lectoras con los brazos abiertos C: Me parece perfecto que te encante mi historia y ojalá te siga gustando con este capítulo ;D Besos y espero leerte otra vez.**

**DESCRIPCIÓN DE LA ACADEMIA PARA ENTENDER EL CAPÍTULO: El edificio 2(edificio en el durmen Bra y Pan) esta en frente del edificio en el que estudian ellas (no estudian en el mismo edificio en el duermen). En medio de esos dos edificios está el patio de sencundaria (lugar en el que se desarrollará la mayoría del capítulo). **

**Luncar y Fred: Recuerden que son el pelinaranja delgado (Fred) y el grandote atrás de él tiene cabello marrón oscuro (Luncar). Aparecieron el capítulo 6.**

**Ojalá disfruten el capi!**

* * *

_**[Capítulo 9]**_

_**Represalia injusta.**_

* * *

Ya todos habiéndose enterado de la desgracia del joven Brief… al siguiente día en el almuerzo Goten, Bra y Pan hablaban en una esquinita mirando a Trunks.

-Pffjaja…ah,emm, ¿no creen, jaja, que van a faltar animadoras en el club de porristas?-decía Bra tratando de contener la risa.

-Jaja, eh-eem, claro que sí, con la falta de chicas en la academia…-le seguía el juego Goten.

-Sí, pero no se olviden que tenemos las fiestas dentro de poco, jaja, no… jaja,no se olviden…-decía casi conteniendo el aire Pan.

Trunks los escuchaba de espaldas hirviendo del enojo, hasta que se dio la vuelta y los miró enfurecido.

-¿¡DE QUÉ SE RÍEN?!

-Jaja, nada… no pasa jaja, no pasa nada…

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO!-gritó furioso, y luego le dieron escalofríos al pensar en el beso que le dio Maves- Me han quitado parte de mi juventud.

-No jaja, no puedo aguantar más…-decía agarrándose el estómago Bra.

-Jaja, no es justo, yo estuve aguantando todo este rato…-decía Pan igual que ella.

De un minuto a otro los tres se largaron a carcajadas de Trunks, mientras él se revolvía la cabeza tratando de olvidarse de esos tormentosos recuerdos. Que los labios de una persona de su mismo sexo hayan tocado los suyos le hacía recordar todas las veces en las que Bra y su padre lo molestaban diciéndole que era gay. Esto no lo ayudaba en nada.

Pero de lo que más se arrepentía era de luego enterarse que Pan lo había visto cuando el tierno Maves lo besó con mucho cariño y sonrojo. ¿Justo ella debía ver ese momento vergonzoso? "Jamás terminará de burlarse de mí" Pensó el pelilila.

Al pasar un par de semanas Maves no entendía por qué Trunks lo evitaba, la verdad era que el pelinaranja estaba muy enamorado de Trunks, y que él la despreciara como habían hecho la mayoría de los muchachos en toda su vida, lo hacía sentirse totalmente miserable.

POV PAN

Estos días tengo un motivo más grande con el cual poder molestarlo a Trunks, que un chico lo besara y encima él se sonrojara me hacía matar de la risa. Pero… ¿porqué al enterarme que Maves era un chico me sentí aliviada? Es lo que había pensado después de horas burlándome de mi rival.

Nunca había tenido amigos, y ahora lo entiendo. Todos los chicos se alejan de Maves ¿sólo por creer que él se enamorará de ellos? Por favor… ¿tan perfectos se creen? Por un momento Maves me dio lástima, no lo había visto desde que Trunks se había desmayado en su habitación el otro día y Maves lo dejó "descansar" por el día pesado enseñándole matemáticas.

Justamente en estos días extrañamente nublados lo veo sentado en el parque dándole comida a Mushu, pero a pesar de que mi mascota esté feliz por la compañía de Maves, él se veía deprimido y angustiado. Voy frente a él, al momento que Mushu me ve salta sobre mí dándole en cuenta a Maves de mi presencia.

-Jaja, Mushu tranquilo amigo-digo calmándolo, y veo apenada a Maves que también me mira-. Hola-le dije.

-Hola Pan, lo siento, es tu perro ¿no? Lo vi en el collar. Sólo pensé que tendría hambre- dijo en una voz tan femenina o tal vez más que la mía.

Si no la hubiera visto aquel día en la habitación de Trunks juraría que es mujer un millón de veces.

-No te he visto estos días. ¿Pasa algo?-digo agachándome ya que él estaba sentado en el suelo.

-Trunks… se enteró ¿no? De lo que soy en realidad…-dijo con los ojos brillosos y agachando la cabeza.

No quería que llorara, no quería que nadie más sufriera por amor. Desde lo que pasó con Bra me sentí totalmente culpable de eso, quiero consolar a todo aquel que delante de mí esté por derramar unas lágrimas. Abracé a Maves sorprendiéndolo, cuando él ya había soltado un par de gotas. Me abrazó fuertemente llorando más fuerte en mi hombro.

-¡Así es todo el tiempo! ¡Todos los chicos me odian!-decía sollozando.

"Qué torpe" Pensé mal del hermano de mi amiga. ¿Cómo podría odiar a una persona por algo así? ¿Por estar enamorado se le debe castigar?

En eso escucho unos pasos venir hacia nosotras. (Prefiero decir nosotras, me siento incómoda llamando a Maves como un chico)

-Oye cabeza de calabaza-Maves y yo nos volteamos al ver a Trunks hablándole- ¿Quieres calmarte? No te odio.

Maves lo vio asombrada. No me voy a referir a ella como un muchacho porque sus sentimientos son tan puros como los de una chica.

-Mira, perdón por haberme alejado de ti estos días-continuó Trunks-. Sé lo que sientes, pero no creo que pueda haber algo entre nosotros.

Ella, a pesar de estar siendo rechazada, estaba feliz, estaba siendo rechazada como se lo harían a una chica común y corriente. Asintió con la cabeza sonriendo y abrazó a Trunks, él se desesperó tratando de separarse.

Muy bien Trunks, fuiste maduro una vez en tu vida.

* * *

POV GENERAL

-Entiendo… sí está bien…-decía un muchacho hablando por teléfono-Mañana será perfecto Luncar, te veo el lunes a las seis en la academia Senshi.

El de ojos cafés miró por la ventana irritado, había estado conteniendo la furia por mucho tiempo, todo el tiempo que estuvo planeando cómo vengarse de ellos, sus enemigos. Les habían arrebatado su victoria aquella vez, y dijo que no se los perdonaría.

* * *

_LUNES 13:12 hs._

Pan había estado dormida toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, había aprovechado ya que las clases se habían cancelado por falta de luz en el edificio debido a la tormenta. En cambio Bra ya había desayunado y almorzado. Mientras la pelinegra dormía plácidamente Bra probaba el nuevo sistema de puertas automático de las habitaciones.

"Esto es muy complicado, ¿ya no hay llaves y el cerrado de la puerta se hace con una tarjeta?" Pensó mientras miraba arqueando una ceja la tarjeta en su mano. "Que es esto sea electrónico puede perjudicarnos ya que está lloviendo muy fuerte, al menos este edificio no perdió la luz".

-Trunks, ¿qué harás con el proyecto de circuito eléctrico?-preguntó el de ojos negros, mientras él y su amigo almorzaban en la cafetería de la universidad.

-No lo sé, no se me ocurrió nada todavía-confesó desinteresado-. ¿y tú?

-Esperaba que me dieras una idea.

Goten miró por la ventana cuando un trueno resonó fuerte afuera. Él sacó su tarjeta que se le había sido entregada ayer y observó el código en ella. Un rayo iluminó por milisegundos el cielo y ambos miraron al exterior. En frente se encontraba el edificio 3, las habitaciones en la que dormían. Miraban atentos ya que las luces se apagaban y encendían con mucha fluctuación, hasta que finalmente todo el edificio tenía sus pasillos oscuros.

-Esto es un problema, ¿ahora cómo vamos a entrar a nuestra habitación si la puerta está cerrada?-pregunta el pelinegro mirando con desprecio su tarjeta-. No podemos quedarnos todo el día en la cafetería.

-Tal vez Bra y Pan aún tengan electricidad-dice mirando su celular.

Goten se incomoda un poco y como si no le importara y con una gota de sudor, dice:

-Es verdad, llámala a ver si podemos ir con ellas.

-Mmmm…-decía pícaro Trunks- Yo no sugerí ir con ellas, así que quieres pasar tiempo con Bra ¿eh?

-¡Pero si eso es lo que querías!-dijo enojado y apretando los puños.

Trunks lo ignoró y comenzó a tratar de comunicarse con su hermana, pero por la obvia razón la señal interfería con la llamada. "Rayos" Pensó irónicamente el joven Brief.

-Tal vez sea mejor ir a comprobarlo nosotros mismos-dijo parándose y dejando el dinero en la mesa.

-¿No puedes llamarla?-dijo Goten haciendo lo mismo.

-No…-decía caminando a la salida.

Los dos salieron de la universidad y se dirigían al edificio 2, por debajo de los techos esquivando, lo que podían, la lluvia.

Pan se levantó de golpe, cuando su alarma del celular sonó por décimoquinta vez. Ella ponía el aviso para levantarse a las seis y media con un intervalo de media hora si ella no se despertaba y volvía a sonar otra vez la alarma.

-¡Ay! Me dolió…-decía adolorida por haberse golpeado contra la repisa arriba suyo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

La pelinegra miró por la ventana y se sorprendió al ver tal temporal fuera.

-Vaya, por fin te despertaste-le dice Bra cruzando los brazos.

-No lo habría hecho si me hubieras desactivado la alarma-dijo algo molesta y soñolienta-. ¿Desde cuándo está lloviendo?

-Tú sí que tienes el sueño pesado, desde la madrugada ha habido unos fuertes truenos que hacían retumbar la ventana que tienes al lado, pero ni cuenta te dabas.

-¿Madrugada…?-se preguntaba con el dedo índice en su barbilla y su vista en el techo.

En un segundo se percata de algo importante, y abre los ojos como si hubiera estado despierta hace horas. "¡Esta lluvia… y él… debe estar afuera hambriento y con frío!" Pensó levantándose rápidamente y poniéndose su usual vestimenta, pero con una campera que a decir verdad no era suficiente para la cantidad de agua fuera del edificio.

Bra la miraba extrañada y le preguntaba si estaba bien, si algo malo había pasado, pero Pan se vistió acelerada y fue en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Él está sólo!-fue lo único que respondió.

Tomó la perilla pero a pesar de que la giró y tiraba fuertemente no se abría. Se acordó de la susodicha tarjeta. Observó rápidamente la habitación con su compañera confundida de su actitud, miró que la tarjeta la tenía su amiga, se la arrebató y en un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta y la dejó así.

-¡Espera Pan, si vas a salir no te olvides el paraguas!-gritó la peliazul, pero su amiga ya se había ido sin decir a dónde ni porqué-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-dijo adentrándose a la habitación y cerrado la puerta otra vez.

* * *

Él y su compañero de peleas habían observado a sus rivales por mucho tiempo, planeando todo paso por paso. Fred, al notar la lluvia le pareció una excelente oportunidad, en poco tiempo modificó su plan. Él y Luncar ya sabían quiénes rodeaban a Pan y Trunks, quiénes eran sus amigos, a quienes debían apartar del camino para que no interfirieran. Incluso se habían dado cuenta de la extraña relación que conllevaban Pan y Trunks. Tal vez hasta sabían más de sus sentimientos que ellos mismos.

Ellos eran sus rivales, prometieron que volverían y no faltarían a su palabra.

Fred y Luncar ya habían cortado la electricidad del edificio 3, sabían que el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo sería una perfecta excusa para que pensaran que la falta de luz sería por culpa de la tormenta.

Al cabo de un minuto Bra escuchó que tocaban la puerta, tomó la tarjeta que Pan había tirado al suelo cuando se fue desesperadamente y abrió. Al ver de primera el rostro de Goten se sobresaltó un poco y dio unos pasos atrás.

-Tranquila, no soy un fantasma- dijo Goten entrando, seguido por Trunks.

-Así que ustedes sí tienen luz-comentó el pelilila con las manos en sus bolsillos, no hizo falta ni un segundo para darse cuenta que ella no estaba-. ¿Y Pan?

-¡Ah!-dijo acercándose-. Ella se fue muy preocupada y rápido de aquí. Ni siquiera llevó un paraguas. Además se resfría fácilmente.

-Es muy extraño-dijo Goten.

-¿No dijo algo antes de irse?-decía serio Trunks.

-Dijo "Él está sólo".

Trunks no necesitó mucho tiempo para procesar lo dicho por su hermana. A veces Pan se preocupaba mucho por ese animal, ya había llegado a tenerle mucho cariño, "demasiado cariño" opinó Trunks.

-Es una idiota-dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Creo que ya sé dónde está, iré a buscarla.

-Vamos contigo.

-No, quédense aquí por si ella regresa.

Y sin decir más se fue corriendo luego de cerrar la puerta. Goten y Bra se quedaron finalmente solos en la habitación algo incómodos. Ella, para ocultar su nerviosismo, se quedó mirando por la ventana como el agua cubría su ventana y al edificio de en frente donde se realizaban sus clases.

El pelinaranja de malas intenciones y su aliado vieron como Trunks salió del edificio. En seguida, se dirigieron al interruptor de corriente eléctrica y cortaron la luz de todo el edificio 2.

-No… no puede ser-comentó el pelinegro cuando la iluminación se ausentó en la habitación.

-¡No! No no no no no-decía Bra poniendo la tarjeta una y otra vez, pero al puerta no se abría-. E-Estaremos encerrados aquí hasta que vuelva la electricidad.

-Ay no…-dijo mirando por la ventana.

_Ya está Luncar, fase 3 completa. _Dijo una voz por el interceptor.

_Entendido, cuando esté por aquí y haya completado la siguiente fase te aviso._ Le respondieron.

Trunks iba gritando el nombre de Pan por todas partes, el primer lugar en el que se fijó fue donde la mayoría de las veces estaba Mushu, en el club. El segundo lugar más frecuente era el armario del edificio en donde estudiaban las chicas, Pan siempre le daba comida ahí a escondidas.

Entró al armario y la nombraba, pero al fijarse bien se percató que nadie le respondería. Iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Lo confirmó con sus propios ojos que le habían obstruido la salida. El conserje era el único que siempre tenía la tarjeta del armario, entonces por más que intentara con su mano abrir la puerta sería en vano, lo habían aprisionado. Lo único que podía ver con las luces apagadas del edificio, era el patio que separaba ese edificio con el edifico 2 en donde dormían Pan y Bra, por una ventanita demasiado chica para que él saliera. "Diablos… Pan regresa pronto a la habitación" Pensó él esperando que ella no se enferme otra vez.

-Cielos Mushu, estás todo mojado-decía acariciándolo en el edificio de la universidad-. Sí que me costó encontrarte, no estabas donde siempre. Ven, voy a darte comida.

Pan junto a su mascota comenzaron a correr al patio de la secundaria para no estar tanto tiempo debajo del agua. Pero al llegar al lugar dos pares de pies se posaron frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa despiadada. Un trueno se escuchó acompañado de un rayo. Pan pudo distinguirlos apenas los divisó con la luz del impacto del cielo.

-¡Mira, está Pan!-dijo Goten avisándole a Bra cuando vio a su amiga por la ventana, en el patio bajo la lluvia.

-¡Es cierto! Pero… ¿qué está haciendo ahí? Parece que se quedó paralizada-dijo mirándola también la peliazul.

-¿Y esos?-preguntó Goten al ver a otras dos personas frente a Pan.

-No logro ver quiénes son, pero parece que son dos chicos-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

El pelinaranja llamado Fred, dio un par de pasos y miró malvado a su contrincante.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos niña!-dijo divertido.

Trunks al escuchar unas voces afuera miró por la ventanita, y de cerca pudo ver que Pan se encontraba en el patio. Él también reconoció en seguida a los dos muchachos. Se exasperó abriendo bien los ojos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Pan seria y con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Vinimos a que pagues tu deuda con nosotros- dijo descruzándose de brazos el grande de pelo marrón, Luncar.

-Yo no tengo ningún asunto pendiente con ustedes dos. El torneo de artes marciales fue sólo eso: un torneo. Es en lo único que puedo tener en común con personas como ustedes, pero de ahí en más no tengo porqué volver a ver sus caras otra vez.

Pan los miraba con desprecio. Ella ya los había puesto en su lista negra desde las jugadas sucias en la competencia y los resentidos que se sintieron al perder contra ella y Trunks hace unos meses. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto, pero no se echaría para atrás.

"No hagas nada estúpido Pan" Pensaba el pelilila mirando nervioso la escena.

Fred hizo se rio sarcásticamente.

-Que digas que no te haya importado el encuentro con nosotros no te beneficiará en lo absoluto- dijo acercándose a ella, seguido de su acompañante.

Ella cerró los puños, enojada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Piensan seguir actuando como unos idiotas y enfrentarme dos contra uno?-decía con el ceño fruncido y sonriendo, mientras el agua la mojaba totalmente.

-Qué falta de respeto niña-dijo Fred tomándola por la remera.

Trunks se exaltó.

En seguida el pelinaranja le proporcionó una fuerte cachetada, dejándole la mejilla bastante rojiza.

El de ojos azules se sorprendió, y el enojo comenzó a arder en su pecho como nunca antes había experimentado.

Pan sonrió mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Crees que algo como eso…-tomó la muñeca de su atacante-… podría hacerme daño?

Apretó fuertemente la mano de él hasta que Fred se zafó del agarre. La miró juntando sus dientes, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos maniáticamente.

-Luncar-dijo mirándolo.

El de cabello marrón asintió y se acercó a Pan, la tomó el brazo. Ella al sentir la dura piel del muchacho volvió esa sensación a su cuerpo, en el que él casi la termina matando cuando la ahorcaba. Se quedó paralizada en el momento, sin poder defenderse ante semejante bestia. Luncar posicionó su puño hacia atrás, lo apretujó con más fuerza y lo tiró velozmente hacia adelante, haciendo que impactara contra el rostro de Pan tirándola al suelo. Ahora ella tenía una mejilla colorada y la mitad de su cara moreteada.

-¡Paan! ¡PAAN!-gritaba Bra que miraba llorando cómo lastimaban a su amiga.

-¿¡Quiénes son esos retrasados?!-gritó desesperado Goten.

Ambos miraban desde la ventana del tercer piso del edificio 2, Bra golpeaba la ventana mientras gritaba el nombre de su amiga.

Pan comenzó a levantarse difícilmente. Se sintió mareada y débil, aunque independientemente de los golpes de los dos contrincantes comenzó a sentirse débil por dentro. Ignoró tal dolor como lo había hecho hasta el momento, se limpió un hilo de sangre que salió de su boca, y se puso de pie otra vez, en posición de pelea.

-¡NO! ¡Estúpida, no sigas!-gritaba Trunks desde la pequeña ventana del armario.

-Tómala Luncar-dijo Fred envolviendo uno de sus puños con su otra mano.

Él obedeció al pedido y con un poco de forcejeo inútil de la pelinegra le agarró nuevamente sus extremidades, dejándola sin defensa ante el líder de tan cruel acto. Fred comenzó a golpear el estómago de Pan, tantas veces que ella ya no tenía ni fuerza para tratar de escapar.

Trunks no podía creer lo que veía, sus pupilas se hicieron diminutas y por primera vez odió con toda su alma a alguien. Luego un ladrido de afuera lo alarmó.

Los tres en el patio, empapados por la tormenta que no cesaba, miraron de dónde vino tal ruido. El sonido había venido de la derecha, y observaron a Mushu que miraba verdaderamente furioso a Luncar y Fred, mientras les gruñía. Pan se asustó al verlo.

-¡No! Vete Mushu, estoy bien, no pasa nada. Tranquilo amigo-le decía Pan tratando de que se valla.

Pero Mushu no paraba y en un rápido acto saltó encima de Luncar mordiéndole el brazo. Él gritó ante el dolor dejando a Pan libre, aunque indefensa todavía.

-¡MALDITO ANIMAL!-gritó el gigante cuando pudo sacárselo de encima.

-Así que éste es el famoso Mushu… tu mascota ¿eh?-dijo Fred con los brazos cruzados y acercándose peligrosamente al can.

-¡NO! ¡Esperen, no lo lastimen! ¡La pelea es conmigo ¿no?!-gritó Pan que veía cómo los dos se acercaban cada vez más a su mascota.- ¡Déjenlo en paz!

Pan comenzó a escuchar golpes, gemidos de su cachorro, cada vez más y más impactos contra Mushu. Ella se volteó y vio cómo pateaban y maltrataban a su perro, sus pupilas estaban de lo más pequeñas y comenzaban a dilatarse, se estaba sintiendo traumada de ver eso ante sus ojos, sus manos empezaban a temblar.

Trunks cada vez estaba más impaciente, estaba pateando la puerta del armario tratando de salir de allí, con el pie derecho ya iba quebrando un poco la madera, pero Pan también se iba quebrando por dentro.

Finalmente Pan miró como tiraron a Mushu contra la pared del edificio, dejándolo inconsciente. Ellos se apartaron dejando ver a la vista el cuerpo del animal todo lastimado. Pan ya no podía mantenerse de pie, gritó sollozando arrodillándose en el suelo, mientras muchas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Nunca había llorado porque la lastimaran a ella, nunca ni un golpe la había hecho sentir así, pero ver a Mushu así y no poder haber hecho nada la hizo sentirse la pero persona del mundo. Tenía sus manos contra el suelo cuando sus uñas apretujaron la tierra mojada y el viento de la tormenta soplaba su cabello. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos al momento de que sus lágrimas se combinaran con el agua de la lluvia. Gritaba de lo nerviosa y triste que se sentía.

Dentro del edifico se escuchó un fuerte impacto victorioso, Trunks había podido romper la puerta y salió de ahí lo más pronto posible. Corrió lo más que pudo cuando escuchó el grito de Pan, salió del edificio y vio que ella estaba llorando, nunca la había visto llorar, nunca nadie la había hecho llorar. Ella se estaba arrastrando a su mascota dañada y cuando llegó a Mushu se sacó, como no hacía mucho tiempo, su pañuelo anaranjado de la cabeza. Miró que su pata trasera era lo que más sangraba y se la envolvió con su pañoleta para detener un poco la sangre. Por suerte seguía con vida.

Que Pan llorara y se sacara su pañuelo de la cabeza no eran actos comunes en ella, Trunks ya hervía de la furia. Esto le había impactado en el corazón a Pan, y Trunks no se los perdonaría.

-Idiotas...-mencionó el de cabello lila apareciendo detrás de Pan.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Vaya, si apareció el príncipe salvador- comentó Fred divertido.

-La hicieron llorar… ¡Hicieron que Pan llorara!-gritó muy enfadado.

-Já… ¿y qué vas a hacer?-dijo Luncar-Sin que los dos peleen es imposible que nos ganes a nosotros.

-Yo sólo puedo con ustedes-afirmó Trunks.

-No…-escuchó por detrás, miró y vio que Pan se estaba levantando-. Yo voy a pelear.

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Quédate donde estás y no intentes nada!-gritó él sin querer que ella se esfuerce más.

-¡CÁLLATE TRUNKS!-gritó asombrándolo, fue hasta al lado de él, mientras miraba a sus rivales-. Los dos comenzamos con esto, y ambos lo terminaremos-él la miró dudando-. Jamás les perdonaré que hayan dejado a Mushu así, si alguien va a darles una lección tengo que ser yo. Así que Trunks… ¡déjame luchar hasta sentirme satisfecha! ¡Hasta asegurarme que nunca vuelvan a lastimar a Mushu!

Él la miró apenado, apretó su puño y al igual que ella miró a Fred y a Luncar. Sabía lo que ella sentía, comprendía lo que era no poder hacer nada mientras lastiman a alguien importante para ti, lo sabía, lo había experimentado hace unos momentos.

-Comprendo- dijo posicionándose para combatir-. Pero si no puedes moverte no te sobre esfuerces, ¿entendido?

Ella lo miró segura de sus acciones.

-¡SÍ!

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunta asustada Bra, mientras observa todo lo ocurrido junto a Goten, desde la ventana- ¿¡Que no ve que Pan está muy mal y la deja pelear de igual forma?! Tienen que parar…

Bra no podía dejar de llorar al ver cómo habían dejado a su amiga. Lloraba igual o más que Pan. Goten la miró apenada, la tomó de la mano tranquilizándola. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Cálmate, ahora están juntos, van a ganar, estoy seguro-dice serio.

Ella se tranquiliza, asiente y ambos vuelven a mirar lo que pasaba en el patio.

La pelinegra miraba con gran furia a sus opresores, Trunks los odiaba por dentro, se estaban conteniendo, pero al minuto, ya no pudieron aguantar más.

-¿Listo?-preguntó Pan.

-Listo-respondió.

Pan se quedó dónde estaba y Trunks fue corriendo hasta atrás de Luncar y Fred, de esta manera tapándoles la salida si deseaban, en algún momento de la pelea, escapar. Los del medio los miraron confiados. "Con el estado en el que se encuentra la niña, no importa qué tan ágil y veloz sea, no tendrá la misma fuerza y habilidad" Pensó el pelinaranja. Lo que no sabía era que Pan ignoraba sus dolores, lo que la hacía más fuerte era el hecho de estar tan enojada con los dos individuos, ardía la furia en ella, ardía más poder por dentro deseando salir.

Ella comenzó a correr, Trunks la imitó. Al estar frente a Fred, Pan tomó su brazo y empezó a darlo vueltas, Trunks hizo lo mismo con Luncar.

-¿¡Q-Qué hacen?!-gritaba Fred mareado.

Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño, con una sonrisa.

-¡Ahora!-gritó Trunks.

Ambos soltaron a sus rivales en un punto justo, haciendo que los cuerpos de Luncar y su compañero chocaran frente a frente.

Pan y Trunks miraron victoriosos a su técnica. Los dos rivales fueron levantándose de a poco, Luncar se agarraba la cabeza del dolor y Fred se dio cuenta que perdió un diente.

-Malditos bastardos…-decía el pelinaranja recomponiéndose.

Sin previo aviso a su compañero, Fred corrió hacia Pan y trató de encajarle una piña en el estómago, pero se sorprendió al ver que su mano había sido detenida.

-No otra vez, no voy a volver a ser golpeada por un individuo insignificante como tú-dice Pan envolviendo el puño de él en su mano.

Él la mira asustado. Ella junta sus dientes y da vuelta el brazo de Fred, quedando ella detrás de su espalda reteniéndolo y provocándole mucho dolor. Él gritaba de dolor, y sin remedio de poder zafarse comenzó a pedir ayuda a su amigo.

-¡Ya voy!-dice Luncar, pero un pelilila se pone en su camino.

-¿A dónde crees que vas gorila?-le pregunta cruzado de brazos.

-Ya debilucho, quítate de mi camino-le dice subestimándolo.

Trunks sonríe y antes de que Luncar se acercara a Pan, el pelilila se agacha, estira su pierna y la pasa por los pies del grandote haciéndolo caer contra el suelo.

-Vaya, tienes unos grandes y gordos brazos, pero al final eres un debilucho-le dijo riéndose Trunks.

Iba a ir para ayudar a Pan, pero Luncar lo agarró de la pierna. Trunks trató de patearlo, pero Luncar se resistía a los golpes, y cada vez le apretujaba más la pierna. Tan solo bastó un pequeño grito de dolor de Trunks para alarmar a Pan. Ella soltó a su oponente que quedó debilitado y fue en auxilio de su compañero de pelea.

-¡Trunks!-gritó preocupada.

No sabía qué hacer, ella a decir verdad le tenía miedo al grandote. Estaba indecisa, pedir ayuda, dejar a Trunks o…

"No… Yo prometí que jamás le tendría miedo a nada. Yo… ¡voy a proteger a todos los que me importan!" Pensó levantado la cabeza determinada.

En seguida preparó su pierna, reunió una gran energía en su pie derecho, y con una enorme cantidad de fuerza pateó la cara de Luncar.

El golpe tuvo éxito y el grandote se quedó sobando el golpe por unos segundos en los que soltó a Trunks y éste se puso al lado de su pareja de combate.

-¡T-Tonta, no te dije que me ayudaras!-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Pero si no podías salir!-dijo enojada.

-¡BUE-BUENO, pero…! Pero…era mi lucha-dijo sintiéndose avergonzado de que Pan tuviera que salvarlo.

Ella se dio cuenta del porqué su molestia y lo miró hartada.

-Idiota-dijo sin mirarlo-. Sólo terminemos con esto.

-Está bien, pero déjame éste a mí. El gorila pagará-dijo con mucha confianza, y Pan lo quedó mirando.

"Si hace un momento estabas sufriendo del dolor…"Pensó Pan con una gotita de sudor.

Al momento que Luncar y Fred se levantaron nuevamente, Pan peleó con el pelinaranja y Trunks, como se había predicho, con el grandote. Estuvieron unos veinte minutos peleando bajo la lluvia, al momento, los dos bravucones cayeron al suelo, con sus últimas fuerzas.

Pan tomó a Fred del pecho de su camisa y lo levantó un poco, para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Si vuelvo a ver tu estúpido rostro, juro la próxima vez salen en una ambulancia-dijo ella provocando miedo a ambos y se fueron lo más rápido que podían con lo que podían.

La pelinegra suspiró, descruzó sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo. Se sentía muy cansada, no sólo por el hecho de haber peleado, sino que dentro de ella el dolor volvía a parecer. Se tocó la frente y su rostro reflejó dolor.

-Pan, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Trunks notando su extraña comportamiento.

-Yo…-ella miró al lado y vio a su mascota aún inconsciente- ¡Mushu!

Vio a su cachorro totalmente entristecida y desprendiendo un chorro de lágrimas. Lo abrazaba, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Trunks, serio, se agacha y toma a Mushu en brazos.

-Lo llevaré a la facultad de ciencias, tal vez puedan darle un medicamento.

-Bien, vamos-dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-No. Ve adentro, trata de hacer funcionar otra vez el sistema eléctrico y ve con Goten y Bra.

-Pero…-decía dudando y mirando con pena a su mascota.

-Confía en mí, yo cuidaré de él, te lo prometo-dijo dándole la espalda y comenzado a avanzar.

-Está bien-dijo ella mirando al suelo.

Pronto ambos se dirigieron a sus destinos. Trunks corrió lo más rápido que pudo al departamento médico. Él sabía lo importante que Mushu era para Pan, era la primera vez que veía la tristeza en ella, y él iba a hacer todo lo posible para borrar esa expresión de su rostro.

Pan fue hasta la parte trasera del edificio 2, vio a unos cuantos cables desconectados, con mucho cuidado conectó cada uno en su lugar y todo el edificio se iluminó. "Qué bien, lo logré…" Pensó aliviada, pero se tocó la frente, se desequilibró, y antes de que cayera al suelo alguien la tomó en brazos.

-¡La luz!-gritó Bra.

-¡Vamos! Tenemos que ir a ver a Trunks y Pan-dijo Goten tomando la tarjeta rápidamente y abriendo la puerta.

Corrieron hasta afuera, pero no encontraron a nadie. Buscaron en los alrededores, desesperados. Sabían que ellos habían ganado la pelea, pero estaban aún preocupados por el daño que les hicieron, especialmente a Pan.

De repente ven a Mooki ayudando a caminar a Pan, quien parecía estar muy mareada y completamente roja.

-¡PAN!-gritó Bra acercándose a ella.

Pero la pelinegra estaba con los ojos cerrados, muy debilitada. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Bra la toma de los brazos y observa todos los golpes que le hicieron a su amiga, un moretón en la mitad de su rostro, sangre en su boca, unas cuantas heridas en sus extremidades, y su estómago parecía ser el más dañado.

-Goten…-decía Bra sollozando- Cárgala hasta la habitación por favor.

Él asiente con la cabeza y la carga en brazos. Pronto llegó a la alcoba seguida de Bra y el de cabello marrón.

-Mooki… ¿qué le pasó?-preguntó la ojiazul mirando a su amiga recostada en la cama.

-La había estado buscando todo este tiempo, hace unos minutos la vi que estaba detrás del edificio con unos cables, pero de la nada empieza a tambalearse, corrí hasta ella para que no cayera al suelo.

Al pelimarrón se le notaba la angustia en su rostro, pero más era su asombro al ver a Pan tan débil y lastimada.

-¿Saben qué le pasó antes de que yo llegara?-preguntó.

Bra lo miró apenada y con Goten comenzaron a contarle todo lo sucedido. Mooki comenzó a enojarse consigo mismo. "No la protegí… no estuve con ella. ¿Por qué nunca puedo hacerlo? Soy inservible en su vida, pero Trunks lo hace muy bien". Pensó irritado.

-¡Maldición!-gritó golpeando la pared.

-¡Tranquilo, ahora ella está bien!-dice tratando de calmarlo Goten.

Pero Mooki se fue molesto de la habitación, decepcionándose con él mismo creyéndose un inútil.

* * *

Luego de unas horas Trunks llega a la habitación de las chicas en la que Pan ya había despertado y hablaba con Goten y Bra.

-Veo que te curaron-dice Trunks notando las vendas en el cuerpo de ella.

-Sí, Bra lo hizo. Mushu… ¿cómo está?-dijo preocupada.

-Bueno. Pan, él…-dijo haciendo que Pan se preocupara aún más- ¡Está mucho mejor! Los veterinarios lo curaron y tienen que operarlo de su pata, mañana estará como nuevo.

Pan suspuiró y se alivió, pero luego se enojó con Trunks.

-Tonto, haces que me preocupe. Poniendo esa cara de idiota haciéndome pensar lo peor.

-Jajaja, lo siento.

-¿Tú cómo estás?-le preguntó apuntando la pierna de Trunks lastimada por Luncar.

-¿Ah? Ah, no pasa nada, estoy bien- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-¿Seguro?-dice con el ceño serio y un poco fruncido.

-Sí, tranquila. Deberías preocuparte por ti.

Pan miró por la ventana, donde salía el sol lentamente. Todo estaba tranquilo, las nubes se estaban desvaneciendo y ella sonrió.

-Está bien.

Todo había salido mal ese día, pero aunque fuera una experiencia que a la mayoría le gustaría olvidar, Pan la guardó en su memoria.

"Las cosas terminaron bien. Hicimos las cosas bien" Pensó.

* * *

**QUE COSHAAA ¿no? Bueno no me maten, el drama es parte de las categorías de mi historia, y éste no va a ser el único que lo tenga. Déjenme sus reviews si les gustó el capítulo, o bueno... no si les gustó xD Si les provocó alguna emoción déjenme sus comentarios haciéndome saber qué opinan de nuestros personajes y si les pareció bien cómo actuaron ;) **

**Próximo capítulo:**

_"El poder de las gemas del alma"_

**No se lo pierdan, Bra los estará esperando para que presencien su obra en su club de teatro!  
**


	10. Chapter 10 El poder de las gemas del alm

**N/A: Amados lectores! Lamento no haber publicado. Pero es un problema tras otro. Se cortó la luz en mi casa. Si, por una semana, la semana en que quería terminar lo poco que me quedaba del capi y no lo había podido terminar, pero ahora... ¡helo aquí! Gracias a todos lo que siguen con esta historia a pesar de que publico cada mil años.**

mnbarzola2014: **Hola! No no te preocupes no me olvide de su obra, es más a mí también me emocionaba escribir este capítulo. Qué bueno que te gustó el anterior capítulo, sí... esos malditos casi la matan estuvo muy grave, pero siempre el equipo T&amp;P darán todo para que no los derriben :D Si bueno no te puedo responder lo que hará Goten, ya lo verás ;D Pero espero que te guste el capítulo ya que es uno que demuestra muchos sentimientos (no sólo de los cuatro personajes principales) Ahora no te aburro y ojalá te guste esa parte de Love&amp;War!**

Andrea Ojui: **Siiii! Amo las nuevas lectorass, y las que siempre están también, jiji, los amo a mis lectores, A TODOOS. Bueno gracias por alagar mi historiaa :) Ojalá leas el capi y te siga gustando la historia ;D Besos.**

Vsm2611:** Ay, eso me llegó al corazón. ¿La manera en que escribo? Muchaass ggraciaas :') Trato de expresarme de la manera en que puedan imaginarlo y sentirlo como yo lo hago. Ojalá te guste el capítulo 10, Besitoos**

Chibi**: Graciias chibi, bueno estamos en la misma :'( EXAMENESS MALDITOS. Bueno, pero estoy feliz de haber podido tener tiempo para escribirles esta nueva parte de Love&amp;War. Si... a mí me encantan este tipo de relaciones xD Y no sé porque nunca habían hecho una así con estos personajes (lo hicieron con MXG VXB, pero nunca TXP :( Bueno, espero que te agrade y que sigas leyendo Kiiiss**

misha0309**: Gracias fiel faaan! adoro tus reviews y espero que te guste este capi también ;) Saludos y besoos**

**NOTA: Puse de esta manera: **

**"_El poder de las gemas del alma, una historia..."_**

**Son la partes que tratan de la obra/libro que Bra interpreta en su papel (también el diálogo que hacen cuando ya están actuando) Para que no crean que tiene algo que ver con la historia Love&amp;War.**

* * *

_**[Capítulo 10]**_

"_**El poder de las gemas del alma"**_

* * *

**"_El poder de las gemas del alma, una historia que demuestra valentía, coraje, romance y felicidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, también refleja el drama, la tristeza y angustia en los personajes. _**

**_Melody, una joven que ha perdido la mayoría de su memoria al despertar en un bosque sola y sin rumbo, conoce en su trayecto a Zion, un muchacho delincuente que roba la gema más importante del Reino Yadmer, la gema Esmeralda. Sin remedio Zion no tiene más opción que llevar a Melody en su asombrosa aventura, en donde tendrá que sobrevivir a los constantes ataques de los soldados Ámperes, que desean utilizar las gemas para su poder y dominio completo del mundo._**

**_La leyenda dice que si juntas las siete gemas del alma una gran fuerza y poder será revocada a la persona más cercana que esté cerca de ellas. Las siete gemas pertenecen a las almas de seis hermanos y su padre, que murieron en una lucha por distintos puntos de vista. A pesar de que todos pensaban que el padre ganaría, Hutor, uno de los hermanos del medio, obtuvo la victoria y desde entonces la gema que posee su alma es la más difícil de encontrar. _**

**_Zion y su grupo de amigos está están dispuestos a encontrarlas e introducir la paz en la Tierra antes de que los soldados y su malvado líder las hallen para hacer el mal._**

**_Melody se convertirá en una verdadera guerrera con grandes poderes mentales que no sabía que tenía y pronto ya no se volverá una molestia para el determinante Zion, sino su razón para continuar luchando. La vida de Melody será algo que Zion querrá proteger con su alma". _**

-Esta obra es muy interesante-dije al leer el libreto de Bra.

-Sí, ésta es una introducción para que sepamos bien de qué se trata el libro.

Este viernes ya es la obra de teatro de Bra y está muy nerviosa de ello. Estuvo, desde hace dos semanas, cada minuto de su tiempo libre repasando una y otra vez su guion. Ahora le dije que me mostrara para verlo, no podría ser tan difícil. Pero yo vi palabras, palabras y palabras. No me dieron ganas de interpretarlo, pero bueno, es lo que le gusta a Bra. Sin embargo, me dieron unas enormes ganas de ver esa obra lo más pronto posible. No sé si estaba emocionada por la obra o porque el mismo día que se estrena terminan las clases. Pero recién estábamos a martes, faltaban unos cuantos días.

También pensé en Goten, Goten… Él no irá a su obra de teatro, según él tiene una importante competencia en un mes y no puede faltar a sus prácticas. ¿Alguna vez habían visto a un chico tan despreocupado por sus sentimientos? Yo sí, es mi amigo, lo quiero, pero es un tonto. Tal vez hasta sea más tonto que Trunks en éstas ocasiones.

Hablando de Trunks, desde lo que pasó con Fred y Luncar no me ha quitado la vista de encima, piensa que volverán, pero yo le aseguro a cada rato que le mandé una mirada demasiado fulminante a Fred, si yo fuera él no volvería a pisar un pie en ésta academia.

-Tengo que ir a sacar unas fotocopias en frente, ¿me acompañas Bra?

-¡No!-me asustó y me sobresalté-Digo, perdón pero tengo que seguir estudiando esta línea.

-O-Okey…

Me fui y en seguida vi a Trunks fuera del edificio. Puse una cara hartada, coloqué mis manos en mis caderas y le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ya te dije que es suficiente-le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Ay!-dijo sobándose la cabeza- ¿De qué hablas? Yo sólo pasaba por aquí, el clima está lindo en este lugar.

-También está lindo en el parque de tu universidad.

-No tanto…

Lo vi realmente enojada, lo tomé de la oreja mientras él se quejaba y lo tiré hasta fuera del límite de preparatoria.

-Te quedas aquí-dije apuntando al suelo.

-¿Crees que te voy a hacer caso a ti? ¡Yo hago lo que quiero!-dijo siguiéndome.

Yo seguía caminando sin hacerle caso, pero fue raro que de pronto dejara de gritarme y ya no escuche sus pasos. Me volteé y aparentemente se había ido. Bien Pan, eres genial.

POV TRUNKS

Sabía que Pan se dirigía a la fotocopiadora y estaría bien allí, pero éstos idiotas de la competencia me dejaron intranquilo. Cuando iba siguiendo a Pan de repente vi a su amigo de cabello marrón yendo al mismo lugar que ella. Me escondí detrás de un muro para ir siguiendo a Pan sin que ella se diera cuenta. Mooki y ella se encontrarían, y era obvio que él se iba a comportar extraño otra vez, así que voy a investigar más a fondo para ver sus verdaderas intenciones con ella. ¡Sólo es simple interés! No significa que me importe tanto si ella está con otro chico.

Veo que Pan entra al salón en donde está la fotocopiadora, Mooki la vio y fue hacia ella. Me acerco un poco más para verlos mejor.

-¡Pan, hola!-le dice-¿También vienes a buscar la fotocopia de Física?-dijo contento, al parecer más de lo normal.

-Mooki, sí… recién lo encargué, en un minuto estará listo.

Veo que él se acerca al mesón y pide una fotocopia igual a la de Pan. Luego la mira otra vez, ella no lo está viendo, pero él la mira detenidamente, como si estuviera fascinado. ¿Qué le ve de especial? ¿Acaso tiene algo en la cara que la mira tanto? Ella se voltea y se da cuenta que la está viendo.

-¿Qué?-pregunta sonriendo.

-¡Eh! ¡Nada!-dice mirando al suelo rápidamente, y desde éste lugar se nota el rojo en su rostro.

Pronto les dieron la fotocopia a ambos y salieron juntos del edificio. Pan estaba por despedirse de él, pero Mooki no la deja.

-Espera, emm… ¿tienes… algo que hacer mañana Pan?-le pregunta nervioso. ¡Claro que tiene, nuestro entrenamiento en el club!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?-dice emocionada.

¿Por qué no le dijo que tenía actividades con el club? Apreté mi puño.

-Bueno, es sólo si tú quieres… Tengo un par de entradas para ir al parque de diversiones y… tal vez si tú no tienes planes, también para celebrar que terminan las clases, podríamos…

-¡SÍ!-dijo tan rápido que me sorprendió-¡Sí quiero ir! No voy hace más de un año a un parque de diversiones, me encantaría ir.

-¡Genial! Entonces…

-También irá Bra ¿no?

-Eeeh, ¿qué?

-Sí, ella no tendrá problema en pagar su entrada. También podemos invitar a Chiara, a Poperu, a Dany, y a Chuu Lee, mi amiga ¿no? Si vamos más será más divertido. Y ya que estamos invitemos a Goten y Trunks, seguro querrán venir.

"Te hundieron amiguito" Pensé.

-E-Eeeem, bueno si tú quieres…

-¡Perfecto! Les avisaré.

Luego de eso Pan se despidió de Mooki y él quedó muy decepcionado al parecer.

POV GOTEN

Salí de mi práctica a las seis y media, cuando parece que comienzan las actividades del club de Bra. Cuando me bañé y vestí, fui a dar un vistazo, no entendía por qué estos días estaban practicando hasta tarde. Algunos tenían vestimenta extraña y leían unos papeles. Desde la puerta del teatro vi a Bra, ella no tenía ninguna vestimenta extraña. En eso, veo que un chico rubio se le acerca algo molesto. Le dijo algo que no escuché y ella se avergonzó, parecía que se estaba disculpando por algo, tal vez porque fue la única que no llevó su vestimenta.

-¡Muy bien, escena 5, esta vez tiene que salir perfecto chicos, recuerden que en tres días es el estreno!-gritó ese chico que parecía organizar todo.

Y me acordé. Es verdad, Bra nos había invitado para su obra y sería en estas fechas, pero ya se me había olvidado. Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo la había tratado muy mal y le había dicho que no podía ir. Me entristecí y salí de ese lugar. Me iba dirigiendo a ningún lugar en particular, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo.

De repente me choco con alguien en la vereda, que al parecer también iba distraído. Veo después de chocarme, y noto que es mi compañero de habitación.

-Trunks… ¿qué haces por aquí?-le digo extrañado, ya que eran las siete de la noche.

-Sólo… caminaba. ¿Y tú?

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos.

-Igual.

-Qué gran pausa.

Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos cerca de allí. Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, al parecer Trunks también pensaba en algo importante. Hasta que me miró y me dirigió la palabra.

-¿Cómo te va con tus prácticas?

Lo miré extrañado, él nunca me hace ése tipo de preguntas, pero ya sabía a qué venía la conversación.

-Bien…supongo.

Miré al suelo, pensando en Bra.

-¿Te sientes mal por ella?-me dijo leyéndome la mente Trunks.

-No sé…fui muy duro con ella aquella vez… Todo fue porque quise evitarla, pero esa no era la manera ¿no? De todas maneras era cierto los de mis prácticas. Es cierto que podría faltar una vez, pero eso le daría esperanzas a ella, que son falsas en realidad…

-¿Falsas?-me pregunta, yo me quedo pensando.

-Pero sólo es una obra ¿no? Tampoco es tan importante.

Trunks se queda callado, mira al cielo lleno de estrellas.

-¿Has leído alguna vez ese libro?-me dice de la nada.

-¿Qué?

-"El poder de las gemas del alma", a mí me lo hicieron leer en secundaria-yo negué con la cabeza-. Es un gran libro, y creo que hay algo esencial que no omitirán en la obra. Si te preocupa aunque sea un poco Bra, trata de leerlo antes del viernes, y dime si esa obra no es tan importante.

No dije nada. Después de cambiar el tema de conversación, hablamos y luego nos separamos. Él fue a la habitación, y yo fui a la librería que seguro seguía abierta.

POV BRA

Cuando llegué de mis prácticas para la obra, llegué feliz y asustada a la vez, nerviosa más que nada. No había llevado mi vestimenta, estos días ya estamos practicando con la ropa y mañana practicaremos con la escenografía además. Llegué feliz porque recordé a la perfección mis líneas, y pude interpretarlo de una manera que Bish me felicitó, claro después de retarme por no llevar la ropa. Asustada porque pronto la obra tendrá su respectivo estreno, y yo estaré ahí compartiendo el papel protagonista con Bish. Y nerviosa, más que nada, porque la escena del beso aún no la hemos practicado ni una sola vez, siempre a negación mía. No era negación porque no quisiera besarlo, sino porque no tenía valentía, no sabía si ese beso me provocaría alguna explosión sentimental por dentro, así que todo el tiempo les decía que quería dejarlo para el mismo día de la obra. Prometí que lo haría, que aunque no lo hayamos practicado, lo haría bien. Bish me concedió ese capricho.

Al acostarme se ve que hice un poco de ruido porque Pan se despertó de su sueño eterno y se levantó de golpe.

-¿¡Lista para ir al parque de diversiones mañana?!-gritó emocionada.

Yo la miré algo nerviosa y decepcionada. Estos días la estaba dejando de lado por la obra, pero bueno, a partir del viernes, luego de la obra la recompensaría por todo.

-Eeeh, ay lo siento Pan, pero mañana también practico, en realidad todos los días hasta que estrenemos.

Ella me miró triste, se sentó y dijo:

-Comprendo. Sé lo importante que es para ti. Sólo quería que lo pasemos juntas mañana, pero otro día será. Mooki me había invitado para ir, así que le dije que invitaría a más amigos. Trunks en seguida me dijo que sí, Dany no quiso ir, Chiara dijo que sí podía, Poperu no quiere ir si no vas tú así que supongo que no irá, Chuu Lee va a ir, y Goten dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, algo sobre leer algo, así que tampoco irá.

"Otra vez… Pobre Mooki, Pan no entiende lo que él quiso hacer" Pensó Bra decepcionada, pero tranquila que ella hiciera eso, ya que no le desagradaba la idea de que "algo" surgiera entre ella y su hermano. _Lento, muy lento era el desarrollo de su relación, pero pronto habría algo. _Pensaba Bra.

* * *

POV GENERAL

Terminando de preguntarle a todos al siguiente día los que irían serían: Pan, Mooki, Trunks, Chiara y Chuu Lee. El parque se encontraba a unos diez quilómetros de la academia. Los primeros en llegar fueron Chiara y Mooki. Chuu Lee, Trunks y Pan fueron juntos en el auto prestado de su profesor de artes marciales, Hitori. Con Trunks al volante, a ellos tres les faltaban unos quince minutos para llegar.

-Recuerda, no te pongas tan nervioso, no se ve bien-le decía Chiara a su amigo, mientras esperaban a los demás.

-¡No es necesario que lo digas! Pero es imposible. Tartamudeo y las manos me sudan.

-Tienes que tratar, sino Pan no te verá más que como un amigo.

-Pero…-decía mirando al suelo triste.

-Tranquilo, yo te voy a ayudar Mooki, eres mi mejor amigo ya te dije. Pienso hacer todo lo posible para que puedas decírselo, y si no es así, yo estaré ahí para ti.

Él la miró feliz.

-Gracias.

Luego de no mucho tiempo, sus otros tres amigos estaban en la puerta de entrada, los saludaron normalmente para suerte de Mooki. Trunks lo miró extrañado. "Se comporta diferente, algo trama" Pensó.

Cuando entraron, después de divertirse en un par de juegos, Chiara llamó a Chuu Lee y a Trunks para que la acompañaran a comprar algo de tomar.

-¿Y por qué Mooki y Pan no vienen?-dijo Trunks.

-Ellos nos están cuidando el puesto en la fila de la montaña rusa-dijo algo molesta notando la actitud de Trunks, Chiara sabía que Trunks era la principal razón de que Mooki no se pueda acercar a Pan.

El pelilila frunció el ceño, se estaba dando cuenta de las intenciones de Chiara, pero no sabía aún qué era lo que quería hacer Mooki. Aceptó aparentando estar de acuerdo, pero después mientras compraban, avisó que iría al baño. La rubia obviamente no podía oponerse.

* * *

A unos diez kilómetros, en la academia, Bra se dirigía a su práctica de la tarde a su club. En su trayecto ve a Goten en la plaza de su preparatoria, leyendo un libro. A la mañana también lo había visto, pero desayunando y sin despegar su vista del libro. Sin embargo, Bra no le tomó mucha importancia a qué tipo de libro estaba leyendo, tal vez tenía un examen y tenía que concentrarse. Pero a ella le pareció algo tonto de su parte no saludarlo cuando Trunks y Pan no se encontraban presentes, así que se acercó a él.

-Hola Goten-dice con las manos detrás de su espalda.

Goten se fija quién lo saludaba y cuando vio a Bra se puso nervioso y no paraba de moverse.

-¡AY, emm hola!-dijo guardando el libro rápidamente en su mochila.

Bra no quería tomarlo por pervertido, pero por la reacción de él no parecía ser algo que quería que ella viera. Cualquiera pensaría… "una revista obscena" O en este caso, un libro erótico.

-¿Está interesante ese libro?-le pregunta algo incómoda malinterpretando las cosas.

-E-Emm, a decir verdad sí. Está bastante bueno, me lo recomendó Trunks… Pero no viste el título del libro ¿verdad?-le pregunta nervioso.

Ella se sonroja al escuchar eso, que su hermano le haya mostrado ese tipo de cosas… "No me lo había imaginado de ti Trunks…" Pensó ella.

-No, no lo vi…

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, adiós-dijo rápidamente saliendo de esa situación el de cabello azabache.

"Casi me descubre" Pensó al adentrase a su habitación. Goten no quería que Bra se enterara del reciente interés en su obra, ni que pensara que ella era importante para él, al menos hasta que sus sentimientos estén bien acomodados.

* * *

POV TRUNKS

Pronto encontré a Mooki y Pan, en la fila de la montaña rusa llamada "Zing".Me asusté por un momento, vi a Mooki nervioso y temblando, muy sonrojado. Parecía que esperaba a que Pan le respondiera algo. Ella puso su mano en el hombro de él, le dijo algo que no alcancé a oír, en realidad, no escuchaba nada de lo que decían. Se vio tristeza en sus miradas, Pan abrazó a su amigo y se retiró de la fila. Salió corriendo y la seguí hasta donde se sentó en el suelo, apoyada en una de las paredes. La vi y me senté al lado de ella.

Escuché un poco de sollozo y se sonó la nariz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó.

-¿Por qué estás triste?-le pregunto haciéndome el desinteresado.

-No sé cómo Goten… pudo haber rechazado a Bra. Se siente horrible Trunks, no poder sentir lo que el otro.

Ella se levantó y se fue, al parecer, en donde estaban Chiara y Chuu Lee. "Ya veo… así que así son las cosas. Bien…" Pensé levantándome.

POV PAN

Llegué con las chicas al puesto de comidas del parque, vi que Mooki ahora se encontraba con ellas, traté de actuar lo más normal posible, al igual que él. En realidad, parecía más tranquilo, parece que al decirme eso se sentía más liberado. Qué bueno. Después Trunks vino y los cinco comenzamos a comer el almuerzo. Nos divertimos y pasamos todo el día en el parque.

A pesar de mis palabras, a pesar de toda esta situación, me sentí bien que algo más saliera y fuera revelado. Tal vez no era la manera en la que Mooki se esperaba que le respondiera, o tal vez sí. Pero lo bueno es que ya le di mi respuesta, y eso estoy segura es lo que Mooki quería.

FLASHBACK

_-N-no es algo nuevo, yo siempre trato de acercarme a ti Pan-decía Mooki mirándome fijamente, ruborizado._

_-Mooki… ¿qué…?_

_-Yo quiero que sepas, Pan… ¡yo…! _

_Justamente cuando él dijo esas palabras la montaña rusa hizo un movimiento y provocó un ruido al lado de nosotros. Pero lo escuché bien, casi leí sus labios. _

"_Ya veo, así que… era cierto. Muchos amigos míos me lo habían dicho, pero yo no lo podía entender, y nunca me puse a pensar cómo le respondería, porque pensé que jamás pasaría" Pensé._

_-Mooki-dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- Me agradas, mucho, demasiado. Por eso… se me hace muy difícil decirte esto. Te quiero mucho, pero no siento lo mismo, pensé que yo te agradaba mucho también, pero veo que era de otra forma. Yo… perdóname-dije muy triste._

_-Está bien…-decía tratando de disimular su tristeza. _

_Me acerqué a él y lo abracé._

_-Voy con las chicas, alcánzanos después-dije sonriéndole__.-Recuerda que seguiremos siendo muy amigos, no me vas a dejar._

_-Lo prometo._

_Y dicho eso me fui._

FIN FLASHBACK

POV GENERAL

A la noche, los cinco estudiantes llegaron a la academia luego de un cansado día de diversión. Todos fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

Cuando el ojiazul entra a su habitación con la tarjeta, ve a su amigo durmiendo con la boca abierta en su cama. Trunks se ríe sin despertarlo, pero se deja de reír cuando ve un libro en la mano de su amigo. "Vaya… ahora entiendo, pasaste todo el día leyéndolo ¿no?" Pensó agarrando el libro y notando en qué página se había quedado Goten. "Va por la mitad, mañana cuando llegues a esa parte del libro, no sé qué pasará Goten".

**"_¡No quería que eso pasara! Pero tenía toda mi fe en él. Zion ¿en verdad eres tan fuerte? ¿Puedes acabarlos tú solo cuando yo estoy aprisionada en este pozo junto a unos cuantos Burckots? No tengo que preocuparlo, a pesar de que están por comerse mis pies. Algunos ya se van saliendo de su jaula, y se acercan rápidamente a mí. Nunca lo había hecho con criaturas que no fueran humanas, pero tengo que intentarlo._**

**_-¡Melody!-escuché desde arriba._**

**_Miré arriba de mi cabeza y en la compuerta estaba Uma, tratando se abrir la puerta hecha de varas de metal."_**

En la mañana estaba Goten levantado temprano, de camino a sus clases iba continuando el libro en el que se quedó dormido ayer. Estaba muy concentrado en su lectura, en verdad el libro estaba interesante, una obra genial, ya hasta se había olvidado de la razón por la cual lo leía. Desconcentrado de su camino, en los pasillos de la universidad, siente un choque de un cuerpo femenino.

-¡Ay! Lo siento-dice la chica-. Goten…

-Ah eeh, hola Pares-dice avergonzado y guarda el libro en su mochila-. No, perdóname a mí, fui torpe.

-No hay problema, parece que está muy bueno lo que leías, aunque no tiene que ver con la carrera que estás estudiando.

-Jeje, sí… tienes razón. Pero estoy tranquilo ya que pasé los exámenes finales.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno! Te felicito-dice muy amable.

-Gracias…-dijo con la mano en su nuca- Pero ¿y tú?

-A mí aún me falta un parcial, pero estoy estudiando mucho.

-¡Oye Goten, ven un minuto!-se escuchó desde el salón 20.

-Parece que te necesitan-dice sonriendo Pares-. Nos vemos.

-Adiós, suerte-dice mirando cómo ella se aleja de él.

"Qué sensación extraña. Cuando la veo, siento que debería seguirla" Pensó el pelinegro dirigiéndose al salón.

* * *

Mientras, Bra, Mooki, Pan y Chiara estaban en sus clases de matemáticas. Pero habiendo terminado todos sus finales, a nadie le importaba el hecho de aprender más. Así que mientras la profesora pasaba las notas a su computador, sus alumnos charlaban sobre lo que harían en el verano. Sin embargo estos cuatro estudiantes no conversaban exactamente.

Pan se sentía incómoda ya que su lugar era el que estaba al lado de su amigo de cabello marrón. Ella ya le había informado a Bra lo que había sucedido, y se disculpó por no creerle a Bra por todas las veces que ella le dijo que a Mooki le gustaba. Pan miraba por la ventana, tratando de ni tener contacto visual con Mooki por el momento.

Pero él, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, aún la amaba, más que a nada, era la persona que le iba a gustar, al menos hasta que otra persona le haga provocar lo miso que le hace sentir Pan. "No creo que esté cerca" Pensó él decepcionado.

Chiara miraba desde la otra punta a su mejor amigo, se sentía apenada ya que ella lo había apoyado en todo. En el corazón de la rubia, a pesar de tener gustos particularmente normales en una adolescente, a pesar de que siempre haya estado interesada en chicos geniales y populares, Mooki era alguien que ella apreciaba mucho. Ella sí sabía lo que sentía por él, pero quería verlo feliz, así sea con otra persona. Por eso, ella había pasado por mucho sufrimiento, pero había pensado que cuando él esté con Pan todo valdría la pena. Pero no, así que su cabeza también era una mezcla de sentimientos.

Bra estaba tranquila, habían practicado mucho ayer, y ya se sentía confiada por no equivocarse en la obra. Pero se centró en aquella persona con la que habló ayer… "_No voy a ir" "Oye, si no quiero ir ¿me van a obligar?" _Esas palabras dichas por Goten hace unos meses habían quedado en su mente. Se sintió apenada y comenzó a dibujar garabatos en su cuaderno. De repente se sorprende al notar que había escrito dentro de un corazón "G+B". Se sonrojó y guardó el cuaderno en seguida, suspiró. "Goten… todavía ocupas mi cabeza, salte ya por favor" Pensaba Bra mirando al techo, pero ya era inevitable para la ojiazul.

* * *

**"_Lo miré de cerca. Y parecía que esa mirada de odio que la mayoría de las veces me otorgaba, esta vez era todo lo contrario. Pero… algo molesto presenció mi pecho. Una presión, mi corazón no lo soportaba y comenzó a latir rápidamente. Me sentí emocionada, feliz y asustada. Asustada más que nada, ya que ver a Zion de esa manera me parecía muy extraño. Hasta parecía que él ya no me detestaba. _**

**_Sentí su cálida mano en mi mejilla, me miró fijamente. Yo lo vi sorprendida, asombrada cómo la luz de la fogata al lado nuestro reflejaba en su rostro, que empezó a acercarse al mío. ¿Qué está haciendo? En realidad… ¿qué estamos haciendo? Él cerraba sus ojos y acercó sus labios a los míos, y yo hice lo mismo con los suyos. _**

**_Y ésta es la confusión más linda que siempre nos preguntamos: ¿Por qué me gusta tanto?_**

**_Nos besamos. Hace unos meses, jamás pensé que esto podría llegar a pasar. Sentí que éramos las últimas personas en el mu…"_**

Goten se exaltó al momento de leer la frase. Se quedó paralizado. Trató de seguir leyendo, pero no pudo más_. "Nos besamos" "Nos besamos" "NOS BESAMOS…" _Todo el tiempo que Goten estuvo leyendo el libro, se lo imaginaba con los actores que la protagonizarían: Bra y Bish. No pudo, no pudo imaginarlos en esa escena. Cuando las dos palabras aparecieron en el libro y en su cabeza, "detrás de Bra y Bish una luz destellante aparecía y los separaba". No le fue posible imaginárselo de otra manera.

El pelinegro se levantó de su cama, y a paso veloz fue al club de artes marciales. Ya era la tarde en la que Pan y Trunks entrenaban en el gimnasio. Goten casi se cae, pero sigue corriendo en dirección a su amigo. Ya al llegar a la puerta la abre brutalmente y grita su nombre.

-¡TRUNKS!-dice con el ceño fruncido.

Lo busca con la mirada y lo ubica. Todos en el club lo miran preguntándose si estaba loco.

-¿Q-Qué sucede?-pregunta el pelilila quien estaba al lado de Pan.

-Oye Goten ¿estás bien?-le pregunta ella.

-¡Trunks, éste no es el libro que va a hacer Bra ¿cierto?!-dice mostrándole el libro, algo precipitado.

-E-Eeem, si…-dijo Trunks agarrando el libro, y remarca el título con sus dedos- "El-poder-de-las-gemas-del-alma"-dijo lentamente- Ésta es la obra de Bra.

Goten al escuchar aprieta un poco el libro en sus manos, se lo da a Trunks y le dice: "Es un pésimo libro" Y se va del lugar.

Pan y Trunks ven cómo Goten sale del club extrañados. Pan toma el libro y se fija, según el marcador de página, en dónde se había quedado Goten.

-Aaaah, ya entiendo-dice sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Trunks mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

Ella le muestra la página en la que se quedó su amigo y le remarca la frase más importante.

-Aaah-dice el joven Brief-Pues eso nos deja en qué pensar.

* * *

Goten salió preocupado del club, mirando al suelo. De repente escucha su nombre. Alzó la vista y vio a "Melody" en frente suyo.

-Bra… ¿por qué siempre es así?-pregunta mirando su hombro.

-¿Cómo?-dice Bra ya con toda su vestimenta, al parecer se dirigía a otra práctica de la obra.

-Siempre que hablamos somos sólo nosotros dos. ¿Por qué ahora nunca están o Trunks o Pan o cualquier otra persona cuando nos encontramos?-dice algo molesto.

Ella se entristece pensando que él no quería estar sólo con ella. Mira afligida al suelo.

-No lo sé. Te diría que es pura coincidencia, pero no quiero que sea así. Quiero que sea por algo en especial, pero si te digo eso estoy segura que te va a molestar-dijo retomando camino.

Él la miró sorprendido. Otra vez la hizo sentir mal. "Sé que nos pura coincidencia…" Pensó yendo a su habitación.

-¿Listos?-preguntó una muchacha del club de teatro.

-¡Ya estamos listos! Comencemos a practicar, ésta es nuestra última práctica-dijo Bish seguro de sí mismo y de sus compañeros.

Luego el rubio vio a Bra subir al escenario, la ve algo decaída y se preocupó. Fue al lado de ella y la mira serio.

-Bra, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Eh?-dice saliéndose de sus pensamientos.

-Estás mal…

-No… bueno, creo que algo nerviosa por el estreno mañana-miente fingiendo nerviosismo.

-Tranquila, si ellos nos arrojan tomates, nosotros tenemos bolsas de arena-dice riéndose, provocando que Bra también se riera.

Gracias a él pudo dejar sus problemas personales a un lado y practicar, una vez más, perfectamente el papel de Melody.

* * *

En la mañana en que sus clases terminarían Pan, Mooki y Bra estaban en la última hora de clases del año. Bra, como estaba algo aburrida practicaba un poco su guion, esa misma tarde ya tenía su obra y no tenía que desperdiciar ni un minuto. Pan y Mooki hablaban con normalidad otra vez, aunque ahora Mooki se sonrojaba al hablar con ella ya no se ponía tan nervioso. Y Chiara estaba esperando, al igual que Poperu, que el reloj fuera más rápido para que terminaran las clases.

**-Yo me preocupo por ti… más de lo que te imaginas, pero ¡¿cómo puedo demostrártelo si nunca me das la oportunidad?!**-decía Bra a la ventana.

_Tick Tack_

-Sí, estoy emocionada… y creo que Bra también, quería que llegue este día desde que obtuvo el papel-decía Pan mirando a su amiga.

-¿Por dónde te vas a sentar?-le preguntaba Mooki, ya que él también iría-El teatro es muy grande y va a ir mucha gente.

_Tick Tack_

"¿Por qué esa aguja no avanza más rápido?" Pensaba la rubia mirando el reloj de pared.

_Riiing_

Todos salieron corriendo del salón, con la emoción de cada uno de salir de ese "infierno" según Pan.

"Vaya… creí que podría hablar con Bra al salir del salón pero parece que ya se fue al teatro" Pensaba Pan dirigiéndose a su edificio. "Claro, como hoy es su obra yo estaría igual de emocionada".

-Iré con Trunks para ver si habló con Goten-dijo en voz alta cambiando su rumbo a la habitación de los chicos.

De repente en su camino siente que la tiran al suelo, se queja y cuando abre los ojos su fiel compañero comienza a lamerle todo el rostro. Pan se reía mientras decía el nombre de Mushu para que dejara de hacerlo. Cuando la pelinegra logra levantarse nota que su perro ladra hacia una dirección en específico para que ella lo siguiera. Ella sorprendida hace caso y al llegar al supuesto lugar no era nada especial, sino un pequeño campito al borde del campus, donde más adelante se encontraban unos pinos y al lado de donde estaba Pan había un único sauce.

-Mushu… ¿qué sucede?-le pregunta poniéndose a su altura y acariciándolo, aún sin saber por qué la llevó a ese lugar.

El can le ladra sonriente y agarra con sus dientes un palo del suelo y lo coloca frente a Pan. Ella se asombra al notar que él quería jugar con ella, ya que Mushu nunca había querido hacer cosas de un perro doméstico común. Ella muy feliz toma la rama gruesa y la arroja a larga distancia. Él va a paso veloz a buscarlo y regresa junto a su compañera para que se lo tire de nuevo.

* * *

-¡Paaan!-gritaba Trunks golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Pan y su hermana reiteradamente-¡Pan, ya es hora!-decía enojado.

Sin remedio observó por el cerrojo, pero notó que no había nadie. "Esa niña… ¿dónde se metió?" Pensó agarrando su móvil y mandando un mensaje:

"_Oye ¿dónde estás ahora? En media hora ya es la obra de Bra, son las seis y media y dijimos que iríamos a las seis y cuarto, contesta rápido o me voy sin ti"_

Pero al esperar por diez minutos su respuesta frente a la puerta de las chicas se hartó y se levantó del suelo en el que se había sentado y comenzó a recorrer alrededor del edificio. Se rascó la cabeza y escuchó un ladrido cerca de los pinos, se acercó y un palo le cayó en la cabeza.

-¡AAAY!-se quejaba mientras se sobaba el fuerte golpe.

Abrió los ojos y agarró lo que lo había golpeado. "¿Y esto?" Pensó mirando desde dónde lo habían tirado. De repente se le presenta ante sus ojos un perro saltando hacia su dirección.

-¡Aaaah!-gritó antes de que el can cayera encima de él-Mushu…-dijo acusándolo con la mirada y se dio cuenta que el perro miraba con emoción lo que él tenía en la mano-. Ah, ¿es tuyo? Toma.

Mushu mordió la vara de madera y se fue corriendo. "Un momento, si ese era Mushu, entonces…" Pensó y reaccionó. Fue hacia donde se había ido la mascota de Pan y la encuentra acariciando a su cachorro.

-¡Pan! ¡Oye pequeña tonta, te he estado buscando por todas partes!-dijo acercándose a ella.

-¡Ah, Trunks! ¿Qué hora es? Un momento… ¿me llamaste tonta, tarado?

-Ya olvídalo, ¡faltan diez minutos para que comience la obra!

Pan quedó tiesa por un momento cuando abrió grandes sus ojos, miró su celular: 18:51.

-¡AAAAAH, TRUNKS LLEGAREMOS TARDE, Y ESO QUE TENEMOS ASIENTOS ESPECIALES!-gritó tomándolo de la oreja y corriendo hasta la puerta del teatro.

-Seis… seis y cincuenta y nueve…-decía cansada cuando ambos llegaron al lugar y en seguida entraron.

* * *

Goten estaba dejando su ropa en su casillero del club de natación, luego de ponerse su ropa de baño. Estaba algo distraído, cuando trató de cerrar el casillero se enojaba porque la llave no funcionaba. Tanto que comenzó a desesperarse y a romper la puerta del mismo.

-¡Goten!-le gritó uno de sus compañeros del club, el pelinegro lo miró deteniéndose-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Lo que no está bien es esta maldita llave!

-Eso es porque ese no es tu casillero.

Goten vio el número del casillero, decía 42, cuando el suyo era 16.

-Ah… cielos…

Tomó sus cosas y las dejó en su respectivo lugar, luego si pudo cerrar con la llave.

* * *

-Por cierto Trunks-decía Pan cuando se sentaron en primera fila a tiempo, antes de que comenzara la obra de Bra-. ¿Qué te dijo Goten sobre lo de antes? ¿Hablaste con él?

-¿Eh? Ah sí… lo hice, pero no quiso decirme nada al respecto.

* * *

-¡Mocoso, más velocidad!-le decía Barry a Goten cuando practicaba en la piscina.

Goten se detuvo y salió del agua.

-O…Oye, has estado muy despistado hoy, nadaste peor de lo normal allá. ¿Qué te sucede?-decía Barry, que aunque lo trate mal, hasta él había notado que Goten estaba raro hoy.

-No pasa nada… sólo necesito un descanso-dijo sentándose a la orilla de la piscina.

* * *

-Al menos debería haber venido hoy…-dijo susurrando Pan cuando la obra ya había comenzado.

-Lo sé… se lo dije pero no hizo caso-dijo en voz baja también, cuando vio que Bra comenzaría a hablar arriba del escenario.

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que me pasa? No puedo concentrarme en esto…" Pensaba el de cabello azabache nadando lentamente.

-¡No!-dijo dándose una autocachetada-. Esto es importante para ti Goten.

* * *

**-¡No puedes! Zion, si no yo… y tú no…**-decía Bra arriba del escenario actuando entristecida.

"Lo hace de maravilla, ¡de verdad tanto practicar si le valió la pena!" Pensaba Pan feliz por su amiga.

"Falta poco la escena del beso…" Pensaba preocupado Trunks. "Goten, ¿en serio no piensas venir?"

**-Melody… tienes que ir con el resto**-decía Bish, en el papel de Zion-. **¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Deja de hacerlo.**

**-Pero, ya sabes la razón. No quiero perderte… pero parece que a ti no te importa perderme.**

**-Ya dices tonterías… es una costumbre tuya.**

* * *

"Pero y si ya ella…"

**"… _¿Por qué me gusta tanto? Nos besamos."_**

Goten pensaba revolviéndose la cabeza, se salió del agua otra vez. "Ella no debería besar a nadie del cual no sintiera nada…" Pensó mirando seriamente al suelo. Sin previo aviso salió corriendo del club de natación.

-¡Oye, Goten!-le gritó Barry, pero él ya se había ido-Este muchacho…

* * *

Bra lo miró de cerca, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Esta era la escena que nunca había practicado en ninguna de las escenas, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo realidad.

"_Nosotros somos profesionales…" _Esas habían sido las palabras de Bish, pero… ¿de verdad eran tan profesionales? "Yo no lo soy" Pensó la peliazul, acercándose al rostro del rubio. Y a pesar de que él tuviera más experiencia en la actuación que ella, Bish estaba sonrojado. "¿De verdad está bien esto?" Pensaba ella cuando él colocó su mano en su mejilla para acercarla más.

Pero de pronto él sintió algo chorreando por su rostro, algo rojizo, claro después de haber sido impactado en su cara. Todos silenciaron. Se detuvo, y se alejó de Bra. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con ambas manos se sacó el tomate que le habían tirado de sus ojos y todos miraron de dónde había venido.

Bra, Trunks y Pan se sorprendieron.

-Goten…-dijo Bra cuando se dio cuenta que un Goten empapado y con bermudas solamente le había arrojado un tomate a Bish desde la puerta principal.

El mismo pelinegro se asombró de lo que hizo, miró al suelo intranquilo. "¿Q-Qué hago ahora? ¡Piensa Goten, piensa!" Se dijo en su mente a sí mismo. Miró frunciendo el ceño a Bish y lo apuntó.

-¡Eres un muy mal actor!-gritó.

-¿¡Q-Qué?!-dijo ofendido el rubio.

-Emm… ¡SI! ¡Por lo tanto no voy a dejar que siga la obra con un protagonista así de malo!

-¡Pero… ¿quién eres tú para decir eso?!

Goten se quedó callado, no sabía qué decir. Miró a Trunks y a Pan buscando ayuda. Les hizo unas señas y en seguida lo entendieron.

-¡E-Es verdad! Baja del escenario, no te mereces el papel-dijo Trunks "apoyando" a Goten.

-Te soportamos todo este tiempo, pero la verdad es que no estuviste actuando bien-dijo Pan alentando a sus amigos.

De un momento a otro todo el público comenzó a abuchear a Goten, Trunks y Pan diciéndoles que se callen y que no arruinen la obra, y que Bish estaba actuando de maravilla. Vinieron dos guardias de seguridad y los echaron a los tres.

-¡Un momento! No echen a mis amigos-dijo Bra molesta.

-Bra, mejor concentrémonos en terminar la obra. Después hablarás con ellos-decía Bish.

-¡No! Si ellos se van, yo también.

Y dicho esto Melody se fue, y por lo tanto la obra se había desvanecido.

* * *

POV GOTEN

Siendo de noche y con pocos grados en la intemperie, los cuatro nos fuimos a tomar unas chocolatadas calientes al Shiqui-Os. Éramos los únicos en el lugar y comenzamos a conversar sobre cualquier cosa que no fuera de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, tratamos de no tocar el tema de la obra, a mí me convenía. Ya que ni yo sabía por qué lo hice.

Tal vez fue el impulso más extraño de mi vida, salir de la piscina, no vestirme, ir a la verdulería, agarrar un tomate, y correr aún todo mojado hasta la puerta principal del teatro y arrojarle la fruta en la cara al muchacho que estaba a punto de besar a Bra. A lo mejor habría sido porque no quería que eso avanzara. Porque a decir verdad si él la hubiera besado no sé cómo habría reaccionado yo, y en realidad no quería averiguarlo. Quise detener el tiempo para que eso no pasara, y las cosas sigan normales como hasta ahora.

-¡Guau! Es algo tarde, ¿no te parece Trunks?-le dice Pan mostrándole su reloj de mano a Trunks.

-Woo, es verdad Pan, creo que es mejor que nos vallamos-le dice con rostro cómplice demasiado evidente. ¿Qué estarán tramando ahora?

-Bueno, nos vamos. Trunks y yo íbamos a jugar con Mushu antes de irnos a dormir, parece que encontró un lugar en el que le gusta mucho jugar con el palo-dijo feliz.

Yo los miré hartado de sus intenciones.

-Ah, Goten recuerda acompañar a Bra hasta su habitación cuando se vallan, puede ser peligroso que se valla sola-me dice Trunks guiñándome el ojo, yo lo miré queriéndolo matar.

Noté que Pan le dijo algo en el oído a Bra antes de irse. Bra se puso colorada y seguido de eso el par sinvergüenza se fue del lugar. Quedé solo con Bra. Bien jugado amigos, bien jugado.

Luego de unos cinco minutos de incómodo silencio entre los dos, decido romperlo levantándome del asiento.

-¿No crees que ya deberíamos irnos?

-¡Sí!-me respondió rápido, estaba notablemente mucho más nerviosa que yo.

Caminamos hasta su edificio, pero en la mitad del camino ella paró.

-¿Qué sucede?

Era una tonta pregunta, yo sabía lo que pasaba, sabía lo que me iba a preguntar. Pero lo peor de todo es que no se me ocurre nada para decirle.

-¿Tú… crees que de verdad Bish actuó tan mal?-me dice tomando sus manos y temblando por el frío.

Yo me saco la chaqueta y se la pongo. Se sonrojó en seguida. Yo no quería mentirle, pero entonces ¿cuál era la verdad?

-No… la verdad yo no lo sé porque no estuve en la obra.

Ella se sorprendió y me miró.

-¿Entonces por qué le tiraste el tomate?

Esa era la pregunta que quería evitar. Comencé a sentir mucho calor, estaba seguro que estaba como el tomate que le arrojé. Pero no se confundan, no es porque me guste ella ni nada, pero estaba nervioso de ni yo saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-No sé.

No quiso retocar el asunto, y obviamente yo tampoco. La acompañé hasta la puerta de su habitación, aparentemente era verdad lo que dijeron Pan y Trunks porque Pan no estaba en su habitación todavía. Ella entró y me dio las gracias por acompañarla.

Fui hasta mi edificio, abrí la puerta y me tiré en la cama. Estaba muy cansado, de mente específicamente.

* * *

**Ya lo séee, ya lo sé. Todos querían que Goten se le declarara a Bra y todo eso. ¡Pero no! Goten es terco y no quiere aceptar lo que siente, bah, ni sabe lo que siente, yo tampoco sé lo que siente, pero hasta que esté seguro de lo que pasa en su retorcida mente no vamos a saber lo que va a pasar en entre Bra y Goten :( Cúlpenlo a Goten.**

**Voy a hacer un aviso y será que ahora estuve publicando mis capítulos también Wattpad (comunidad de escritores y lectores en la que se publica cualquier tipo de historias) Y si quieren saber y ver bien cómo lucen los personajes de esta historia, en cada capítulo que escribí en Wattpad hay unas imágenes en la que se pueden ver bien los personajes (aunque les advierto que habrán unos pequeñisimos cambios) Mi cuenta es: **_MoiraPandita. _**Sólo busquenme y luego la historia **_Love&amp;War. _**Otra cosa: NO LES HAGAN SPOILER A LOS LECTORES DE WATTPAD (en wattpad aun no publique todos los capis que publiqué aquí) Porfa no sean malvados y no les cuenten lo que va a pasar. PORFAVOR NO LO HAGAN (si lo hacen dejo de publicar por acá para siempre) ah los re amenazaba xD jaja, no pero en serio, no lo hagan. **

**Ojalá les guste el siguiente capítulo: **

_"Navidad"_

**Dejen sus reviews! ;D ;D**


	11. Chapter 11 Navidad

_**[Capítulo 11]**_

_**Navidad**_

_¿Ves esa luz?_

_Cuando yo la vea también, nos volveremos a encontrar._

_Tendré que soportar por ahora_

_tu ausencia._

POV PAN

El día se ve nublado, se siente nublado. El día de la obra de Bra sucedió hace dos semanas. Hoy, se sienten más cerca, 23 de Diciembre, las fiestas poco a poco se escuchan. Fui junto a mi fiel amigo a buscar un pastel.

-Mushi, espera aquí mientras entro a la tienda ¿sí?

Dio un ladrido afirmando.

Sonreí y entré. Se escuchó la campanita de la puerta al abrirla. Vi que había mucha gente adentro, me quité mis guantes de lana y comencé a ver la variedad de postres en el local. "¡Ese pastel rojo y verde se ve delicioso! Y es el último" Pensé alegre acercándome a la mesa registradora.

-Hola, me gustaría llevarme ese pastel que está ahí-dije apuntándolo.

-Oh, lo siento pero ese ya está reservado para una señorita llamada Pares-dijo el muchacho leyéndolo en su libreta.

-¿Pares? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?-me dije a mí misma-. Está bien, entonces deme esos muffins de Santa Claus.

Cuando salí de la tienda noté que mi lindo Mu ya no estaba afuera, era raro ya que siempre me hacía caso. No importaba de todas formas, lo más seguro era que le haya dado hambre y se hubiera ido a comer lo que le dejé en su plato.

Las cosas estaban pasando genial a pesar de que tuvimos que quedarnos aquí para las fiestas. El castigo del director nos impedía dejar la academia así que tenemos que festejar en este lugar navidad y año nuevo. Mi plan era ir a mi hogar, reencontrarme con mis padres y además volver a ver a Uub, que lo extrañaba tanto… Pero esto no es malo, con Bra, Trunks, Goten y Mushu aquí esto se está volviendo mi segundo hogar. También tengo a mis otros amigos que me hacen sentir bien, alegre y relajada, casi no noto que esto es un castigo.

Llegué a mi habitación y parecía ser que Bra estaba hablando con su mamá.

-¿Q-Que por qué no fuimos a casa para las vacaciones?-le decía Bra a su mamá por teléfono.

Al parecer todavía no le contaba sobre la sanción que nos habían puesto.

-Yo… emm, ¡no, sí pasé todas las materias!... Sí, Trunks también… No, no así, pero… ¡No me grites mamá, yo también quería verlos para navidad!...-Bra suspiró y se sentó en la cama-. Está bien, te voy a contar, pero prométeme que no vas a enojarte…

Tardó un rato en explicarle a su madre la razón por la cual no fue a su casa, Bra se tapó los oídos al oír gritar a su mamá. Aunque parece que luego se tranquilizó y le dijo que les mandaría regalos por correo.

-¿Todo bien?-le pregunté a Bra después de que colgara con su mamá.

-Sí… su enojo es menor al que demuestra con sus gritos.

-Algún día me gustaría conocerla.

-Sería divertido que vayas en alguna ocasión conmigo a mi ciudad-dijo sonriéndome.

-¡Ni lo pienses!-escuchamos la voz de Trunks desde fuera de la habitación.

Bra le abrió y apareció Trunks con un gran pino en sus manos, aunque todavía no estaba decorado. Sonreí y grité de la emoción, abracé al árbol con todo el amor del mundo. La Navidad era la fiesta que más me gustaba de todas, todo era de colores, se veía sonrisas en todos, regalos y felicidad. Cuando era niña adoraba la idea de un hombre gordo atravesando una chimenea.

-Jaja, deberías darle las gracias a Trunks, él pidió el árbol muy grande especialmente para ti-dijo Goten atrás de él.

-¡EH, es mentira!-gritó Trunks algo rojo-. A mí también me gusta mucho la Navidad. ¿Qué te piensas?

Yo no hice ningún comentario ya que sabía que Goten lo decía sarcásticamente, porque sabía que él y yo no nos llevábamos bien.

-Jaja, no importa, olvídalo. Oigan chicas traje las cosas para decorar el árbol.-dice alzando en su mano una bolsa.

-¡Genial!-dijo Bra.

Entre todos disfrazamos al común árbol en uno navideño. Se veía hermoso y me lo quedé mirando un buen rato. Ya todos se habían ido para preparar las cosas para mañana. Me percaté que todavía no me encontraba con Mushu. Me levanté rápido, me puse nuevamente mi campera, una bufanda y mi gorro naranja.

Salí rápidamente del edificio, cuando paré me di cuenta que hacía más frío de lo normal. Observé el cielo, pequeños copos blancos estaban cayendo. Extendí mis manos y uno de ellos cayó en mi guante. Entrecerré un poco mis ojos, entristecida.

FLASHBACK

_Cuando era una niña…_

_-¡Uub, Uub espérame!-gritaba yo con una remera rosa y unos shorts solamente._

_-¡Vamos Pan! A que no puedes alcanzarme._

_-¡Ya vas a ver!-le decía yo divirtiéndome con su reto._

_En un momento él se detuvo._

_-¡Te tengo!-le dije, pero me sorprendí al verlo serio, luego miró hacia arriba._

_-Está nevando-dijo nada feliz._

_-¡Genial! Nunca había visto la nieve. ¡Hagamos un muñeco!_

_-No… no podemos._

_De repente había escuchado que mi madre me gritó desde atrás. Me tomó de la mano fuerte._

_-¡Pan! ¡No puedes estar aquí, ya te dije que es peligroso!-me gritaba bastante enfadada._

_-Pero… estoy con mi amigo mamá-decía yo a punto de llorar._

_-Ya te dije que no te juntes con ese niño, es mala influencia para ti-me dijo y luego lo miró a él con el ceño fruncido-. Te dije ya muchas veces que no te acerques a Pan, no puede moverse tanto como tú ¡entiéndelo! Y con este frío es peor. Vámonos hija._

_Me tironeó hacia la casa y yo me quedé mirando para atrás a Uub, que se había quedado callado y muy triste. _

FIN FLASHBACK

Sin embargo nuestra historia no terminaba ahí, porque mi rebeldía y las insistencias hicieron que mis padres por fin aceptaran a Uub, convirtiéndose en mi mejor amigo. Cuando pensé en él, sentí nostalgia. Ya pasó un año desde que no lo veo, y por mis estúpidas equivocaciones no lo voy a ver para Navidad ni Año Nuevo tampoco.

_Un ángel te mirará desde el cielo._

_Lo que quiere hacer es cuidarte._

_No verte llorar._

_Hazle saber que está haciendo un buen trabajo cuidándote._

_Y sonríe._

POV TRUNKS

Vi a Pan algo decepcionada, sentada bajo la nieve. Estaba loca. Pero su rostro afligido fue lo que más me asombró. Me puse delante de ella, le di la espalda, y me agaché. Ella entendió, se puso en mi espalda y la cargué hasta adentro de la cafetería, que era el lugar más calentito de todo el campus. Esperé a que hablara, pero parecía que yo tenía que iniciar la conversación.

-¿Qué pasó?

No está Mushu.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y por eso estás así?

-Es serio Trunks, no lo veo desde la mañana, y ya son las tres y media.

-¿Estás segura que lo buscaste en todas partes?

\- Ya revisé todos los lugares por los que él camina, come y juega. Trunks…- decía a punto de llorar.

-No, escucha- dije calmándola, ella se contuvo -. Voy a buscarlo, cuando lo encuentre, te llamo. Pero no andes por ahí con este frío, te puedes resfriar.

\- Pero… ¿estás seguro? Porque hay que preparar todo para mañana, y seguro vas a estar ocupado. No, mejor yo lo busco.

-Pan- -dije mirándola seriamente, ella me miró preocupada, se sentó otra vez y asintió con la cabeza.

Y aunque me gasté la vida tratando de buscarlo, no lo encontré. Lo único que vi fue el sol escondiéndose, me fijé en mi reloj: 5:49PM. No quería decepcionarla a Pan, pero las tiendas cerraban y las fiestas se estaban acercando. Cuando estoy por rendirme, veo a Goten en la tienda de regalos y entro para ver a quién le está comprando a último momento. Entré y se escuchaba una canción de Santa, Goten se dio vuelta y al verme se pone nervioso y oculta lo que tenía en la mano, y que al parecer recién había comprado.

-Goten -le digo llamándolo.

-Eeeh, ¡ah hola T-Trunks, no te había visto-! dijo con una gota de sudor.

Yo me fijé con más precisión lo que escondía, no se notaba bien que era pero obviamente era un regalo, y con envoltorio rosa brillante. Él miraba hacia el techo, cuando Goten hace contacto visual con una persona a la que le está mintiendo frunce el ceño y comienza a transpirar precipitadamente. Eso él lo sabía así que no quería verme.

-¿Sabes? Ella también preparó un regalo para ti- le dije travieso, a ver si caía.

-Eso… ya es algo obvio -dice algo presumido, pero al notar que en seguida supo que se trataba de Bra se tapó la boca y empezó a negar con la cabeza -. ¡Digo, no! Me refiero a quee… ¡esto no es para Bra! ¡Cállate Trunks!

\- Jaja, pero si no dije nada. Está bien, los cuatro nos daremos regalos así que vas a pasar desapercibido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Pero qué piensas!? Cómo si yo quisiera ocultar algo…

-¿Ah no? Entonces que ese regalo sea para Bra no tiene nada de especial ¿cierto?

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño. Me reí, se enojó más conmigo y salí de ahí antes de que empezara a gritarme más. No tenía idea que pasaba por la retorcida mente de mi amigo, pero si pasaba algo con Bra prefería no meterme, aunque provocarlo a Goten con eso tal vez a mi hermana la ayude ¿no?

Miré hacia el frente, cuando vi a Pan sonriendo.

\- Lo encontraste- le dije feliz.

\- Sí… el muy tonto estaba durmiendo en la vereda.

Suspiré aliviado, pero en las mejillas de Pan se notaba un rojo muy intenso debido a tanto frío. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando se quedó mirando fijamente a Mushu. Lo observé, el perro estaba poniéndose viejo, y eso sus ojos lo reflejaban. No tenían el mismo color café de siempre, Pan lo notó enseguida.

\- No es que haya venido aquí porque quisiera -dijo repentinamente, luego de un rato -. Él no sabía adónde iba, no ve.

Miré otra vez los ojos transparentes del can, él se notaba feliz, pero no se percataba de que a poco perdería la vista completamente. Como era un perro callejero, era muy peligroso para él andar de ese modo. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Pan. Sorprendentemente también me preocupé ya que, a pesar de no habernos llevado bien desde un principio con esa mascota, le había tomado cierto cariño. Además de estar al tanto de lo que sentía Pan en estos momentos, ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando siente estrés, no puede mantenerse de pie, y este frío la empeoraría. La mantuve en mis brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

Estaba harto de estas situaciones, sin saber qué sucedía con ella. Si esto era normal o no, y ella jamás me lo haya contado. De todas formas si esto haya comenzado cuando entró al instituto, se lo habría dicho a sus padres ¿cierto? La cargué hasta la enfermería, la dejé con cuidado en la camilla. La miré afligido, concentrándome en la razón por la cual se había desmayado. Salí de ahí, dejando al tanto a la enfermera del estado de Pan.

Por suerte Mushu me había seguido hasta la entrada del edificio, utilizando su olfato y supongo que utilizando su vista con dificultad. Lo miré, me agaché y le froté la cabeza. Él me lamió la mejilla, contento. Lo guie hasta un barandal del estacionamiento de bicicletas, tomé su correa y lo até allí.

\- Por lo menos así sabremos dónde estás- -le dije, él me miró entristecido. Siendo él un perro de calle no lo ponía muy contento estar aprisionado-. No me mires así, no puedo desatarte, lo siento, me voy -dije antes de hacer algo de lo cual me iba a arrepentir.

* * *

POV BRA

Tenía el presente preparado hace ya unos días atrás. Pero lo revisaba a cada rato, supongo que algo emocionada de dárselo a Goten. Él estuvo algo decepcionado ya que las cosas con la competencia de natación no salieron muy bien. A pesar de que estuvo arduamente practicando, salió segundo en la competencia. Sin embargo no estaba tan mal, ya que el primer lugar no había sido de "Barry, el idiota" como él lo había nombrado. Aunque a pesar de todo eso, todos estamos relajados, vacaciones, días libres. Sí, también está el tema de las clases adicionales, pero solamente es una semana de estudios, cosa que para nosotros es bastante fácil. Los sábados en la academia, todos los clubes abren sus puertas para que otras personas puedan divertirse sin tener que ser miembros del club, así que tan solo terminen las fiestas, los cuatro lo pasaremos genial con diferentes actividades cada semana.

Me sobresalté al escuchar que tocaron la puerta. Abrí y me asusté un poco al ver a la persona en la que estaba pensando.

-Ho-hola… -dije ya que no me decía nada.

-Hola, perdón por aparecer de repente. Eeem, ¿está Pan?

-No… creo que está con Trunks.

-Qué bien-dijo y entró a la habitación.

Yo lo vi confundida.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que comprarle un regalo, pero no sé qué. Quería hablar contigo para saber si me podrías ayudar.

"Goten… quiere darle un regalo a Pan" Pensé asombrada.

-Ella… al igual que Trunks y tú hicieron que este año sea muy bueno, cumpliendo mis expectativas, aunque con unas trabas que jamás me imaginé que pasaría, pero fue un año muy agitado y divertido. Pan me ayudó a dejar en claro muchas cosas en mi cabeza, por eso… quiero que sepa que es una gran amiga.

Lo vi sorprendida, luego le sonreí. En realidad no era algo para asombrarse tanto, ya que Goten es Goten. Y Goten siempre será así, amable, pero muy poco demostrativo. Por eso mi razón de la cual sorprenderme al escucharlo decir esas cosas.

-Pues tiene esos guantes negros de combate hace años, siempre dice que quiere comprar unos nuevos, pero nunca lo hace.

Goten me mira contento.

-¡Graci

Sonó su celular sin que pudiera terminar esa palabra que yo quería escuchar.

-¿Hola?-contestó-. Ah sí Pares, sí, mis amigos y yo iremos a al salón 45-B para festejar las fiestas... No me digas, ¿enserio? Creí que habías pasado todas las materias… Ya veo, así que te tuviste que quedar para rendir matemática… Sería genial que lo festejes con nosotros…-decía muy feliz "No, Goten… ¿qué estás diciendo?" Pensé decepcionándome, no sabía quién era pero era la voz de una chica obviamente-. Está bien, nos vemos.

-¿Todo bien?-le pregunto cuando terminó de hablar con "Pares".

-Sí… había olvidado el regalo para ella-dijo algo distraído mirando al suelo.

-¿De quién?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, no! Nada, nada-dijo sin intenciones de decirme.

-¿Era una amiga tuya?-dije curiosa.

Me tapé la boca pensando en que era muy evidente porqué preguntaba tanto.

-Eeemm, sí. Tal vez pase con nosotros la Navidad. Estoy seguro que ustedes dos se llevarían bien.

"Lo dudo mucho" Pensé disgustada.

Luego de eso Goten volvió a su habitación y llamé a Pan. No tuve suerte porque al parecer no me contestó, de todas maneras la mayoría de las veces no me contesta. Entonces llamé a Trunks. En realidad llamaba a Pan para saber si sabía algo de esa chica llamada Pares, pero tal vez Trunks también sepa. Tardó un rato en contestarme, pero lo hizo.

-¿Hola? ¿Trunks?

_-Bra._

-¿Pan está contigo?

_-No… ella…-_dijo con un tono afligido, el cual me hizo acelerar el corazón.

-¿Qué pasó? Trunks… no me asustes.

_-…Yo en realidad estoy muy asustado._

-Por favor, ya dime qué pasa.

_-Se volvió a desmayar, el clima no la está ayudando. Y además…_

Silenció, por un largo tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta que no hablaría si no lo hacía yo.

-Escucha, tranquilo ¿sí? Respira-lo hizo profundamente-. Ahora intenta contarme qué está pasando.

_-Mushu no está bien, él también está enfermo. Y eso la preocupa mucho, tanto que no puede aguantarlo y afecta su salud. _

Ahora yo me quedé callada, desconcertada, paralizada. ¿Por qué estas cosas tenían que pasar ahora? _"La época más feliz del año"_ Pan jamás me contó nada sobre su salud, nunca quiso tocar el tema y siempre lo evadía. No sé si lo que más me preocupa es que esté en camilla, o lo que sienta en su corazón en estos momentos.

POV PAN

_Viene una gran luz a buscarme, dice: "No temas, soy tu amigo" Era algo extraña su voz, era tan dulce, pero tan fría a la vez. _

_De repente se desvaneció, porque no di un paso para adelante, ni hacia atrás._

_Me sentí asustada, porque algo me faltaba. Mi mente comenzó a gritarme constantemente, me agarré la cabeza con fuerza, no podía dejar de pensar en demasiadas cosas. _

_Pero de un momento a otro se detuvo._

_Escuché la voz de una chica y dos muchachos que dijeron mi nombre. Me calmé, pero un nudo molesto seguía en mi garganta. Todo se oscureció, cuando me di cuenta que faltaba algo._

-¡AAH!-grité temblando del miedo.

Pero me relajé al darme cuenta que era una pesadilla. "Qué extraño…" Pensé. Sin embargo, ese nudo en la garganta no había sido parte del sueño, porque seguía molestándome. Al percatarme de mi situación me di cuenta que me encontraba en la enfermería, no recordaba qué había pasado, cómo me desmayé, ni qué pasó antes de eso. Escuché que se abrió la puerta, me fijé y era Goten entrando en la habitación. Se sorprendió al verme despierta, me sonrió.

-Sí que eres oportuna-me dice feliz.

-¿Porqué?

-Despertar para el 24 de diciembre.

-¿Qué…?

Estaba tan asombrada que no lo podía creer, tomé mi celular y decía "24 de diciembre". Por poco y me quedaba dormida para la Navidad. Me levanté, Goten me ayudó ya que parecía estar un poco mareada todavía.

-¿Saldrás?-me preguntó serio.

-Sí.

Me vio negativo y me tomó de la muñeca. Yo lo miré algo confundida.

-Lo siento, pero se lo prometí a Trunks.

-¿Qué pasa Goten?-le pregunté molesta.

-No puedes salir, tienes que mejorarte.

-Pero ya estoy mejor-dije frunciendo el ceño, odiaba cuando me trataban de débil.

-Trunks dijo…

-¿¡Y qué importa lo que diga Trunks?!-grité sin medir mis palabras-. Eeeh, no bueno…

-Él te ha estado cuidando estos días, me pidió que esta tarde yo lo respalde porque él tenía otras cosas que hacer-dice pareciera que un poco enfadado.

-Perdón Goten, pero… no sé qué me pasa. Olvidé lo que pasó antes de caer y… quiero saber qué sucedió. ¿Por qué colapsé de repente? Si estaba de lo más bien…

-Trunks cree saber por qué.

Lo miré esperando que me diga que entonces puedo ir con Trunks, pero se quedó callado, como si la razón que estaba buscando fuera algo muy malo. No respondí a su comentario, caminé hasta una de las sillas, me abrigué lo suficiente para no resfriarme con la nieve, y en la puerta me detuve.

-Le diré a Trunks que no fue tu culpa que yo haya salido de la enfermería, así que no te preocupes- le dije antes de salir.

La nieve seguía incesante, aunque no está más fuerte que desde aquella vez. Corrí hasta la habitación de Trunks para no enfriarme tanto. Llegué agitada, pero cuando toqué la puerta no había nadie, sin embargo estaba abierto. Entré un poco entrometida, me llamó la atención que su laptop y la tele estuvieran encendidas. "Seguro se fue de prisa y por eso dejó todo encendido y la puerta abierta" Pensé.

Miré por la ventana, hacia abajo distinguí unas bicicletas tiradas, y un collar de perro roto, era rojo, igual al de mi Mushu.

-Mushu…-susurré por lo bajo.

Salí rápidamente de allí, recordando todo.

POV TRUNKS

Cuando estaba mirando la televisión recibí un mensaje de mi madre deseándonos felices fiestas, traté de contestarle lo más tranquilo posible. Aunque, al menos hasta que se despertara Pan, no serían tan felices estos momentos. Me recosté en la silla mirando al techo. Luego oí unos ladridos de afuera, miré en seguida por la ventana y era Mushu que ladraba a quién sabe dónde porque no había ni una ardilla, ni una persona afuera. Lo estuve cuidando estos días, al igual que a Pan, y fue tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta que él ya no estaba viendo. Me asusté demasiado, cuando hizo fuerza para sacarse la correa, tiró todas las bicis que sostenía el barandal de metal, y seguía haciendo más fuerza. Salí de mi habitación corriendo para evitar que se soltara.

Pero cuando llegué abajo, ya no estaba. Lo único que se veía era su correa partida en dos.

-¡Mushu!-grité haciendo un arco con mis dos manos y un eco.

Pero nada. Se estaba haciendo de noche y tenía que encontrarlo antes de que el sol se escondiera. Seguí corriendo buscándolo por cada rincón de la academia. Cuando pasé por la preparatoria, vi a Bra hablando con un muchacho rubio, no le tomé importancia y corrí por al lado de ellos, aunque parece que a ella le sorprendió la manera en la que corría.

Quedé tieso al ver que Pan corría hacia mí y paró también al verme. Gritamos nuestros nombres al mismo tiempo. Yo estaba nervioso, sudando en frío. Sí quería que Pan despertara obviamente, pero no justo en estos momentos.

-¡Hay que encontrar a Mushu!-dijo antes de que yo pudiera articular palabra.

Ella ya sabía que estaba perdido nuevamente, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero asentí ya que no había tiempo de explicaciones. Lo buscamos juntos esta vez, separarnos no era algo me gustaría hacer así que directamente lo buscamos a la par. Cada vez nos desesperábamos más, y el rostro de Pan era más y más asustado.

_Desde allá te gritaré:_

_¡Todo está bien! _

_Porque supiste amarme_

_Antes de._

POV GOTEN

Luego de que Pan saliera sin hacerme caso, me senté hartado en la cama. "¿Porqué… este mal presentimiento?" Pensé mirando al techo.

Me revolví los cabellos tratando de olvidar eso, sino me daría dolor de cabeza. En el camino de vuelta a mi edificio recordé que Pares vendría a la fiesta, pero yo había olvidado comprarle un regalo. Todo estaba cerrado, así que ella tendría que perdonarme. Me sentí tremendamente culpable, sin embargo, en cuestión de minutos esa sensación desapareció.

"Si me hubiera olvidado del regalo de Bra… me sentiría mucho peor" Pensé… "¡UN MINUTO! ¡¿Por qué de repente pensé en ella?! Tranquilo Goten, tranquilo. Debo estar resfriándome"

Seguí hasta el salón donde se realizaría la fiesta, todo se veía muy alegre y se veía que Trunks, Pan y Bra también habían invitado a más gente. Me sentí algo molesto, de no ser yo quien haya invitado a nadie de estas personas. Desde que entré al instituto no he hecho muchos amigos, sólo me volví amigo de Trunks porque estamos en la misma habitación, de Bra porque es hermana de Trunks y de Pan porque es amiga de Bra. Si nada de eso estuviera relacionado, yo… ¿me hubiera hecho amigo de ellos? ¿Hubiera sido capaz de hablarles? ¿Seríamos amigos? Sin embargo ellos… sí tienen más amigos que yo. Incluso entre los que están aquí, que son los que se han quedado para rendir materias que no son muchos, también tienen amigos entre ellos. A pesar de que trato de ser amable con todos… no trato de ser muy sociable.

Me senté en un sillón de la sala y solté un suspiro decepcionado.

-Vaya, qué suspiro.

Escuché la voz de la única persona que se había vuelto mi amiga además de mi tradicional grupo de amigos.

-Pares-le dije sorprendido y se sentó a mi lado, con un pastel rojo y verde en sus manos.

-Espero… que no te moleste que no haya tenido tiempo de comprarte un regalo, pero traje esto para compratir. Apenas me avisaste sobre la fiesta traté de encontrar uno para ti, pero no conozco mucho tus gustos Goten.

Esa era otra de las razones… si sí hubiera tenido tiempo de comprarle algo… ¿qué hubiera sido? Tampoco conozco sus gustos, tal vez que no nos conozcamos bien sea la razón por la cual somos amigos.

-Si tú me disculpas a mí-dije sonriéndole débilmente, se sorprendió y me sonrió.

-Claro-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-Y dime… ¿me presentarás a tus amigos?

-Si hubiera alguno aquí te lo presentaría, pero lamentablemente no conozco a ninguno de ellos.

-¿Ah no?

-No, todos son amigos de Bra, Pan y Trunks.

-No los conozco mucho a ellos pero… se nota que son cercanos a ti.

-Sí… los son-dije feliz.

-No vi a Trunks y Pan en la fiesta todavía, pero me parece haber visto a Bra con un muchacho rubio en la entrada.

Me exalté un poco y me levanté del sillón.

-Lo siento Pares, creo que olvidé algo en mi habitación, ahora regreso.

Me dirigí caminando a la entrada del salón, y vi a Bra.

-Hola Goten-dijo contenta de verme.

Miré a su lado y sí, estaba con un chico rubio, pero no era el chico de la obra. Me alivié por una razón que desconozco.

-Hola.

-Feliz víspera de Navidad. Te presento a Ginco, es mi amigo, va en tercero de secundaria pero tiene mi misma edad.

-Jeje… no soy muy bueno en las materias y repetí un año, esta vez también tuve que quedarme en las clases de apoyo-dijo su amigo.

-Feliz víspera de Navidad a los dos, disculpen tengo que ir con una amiga.

Fui otra vez con Pares, pero cuando me senté me di cuenta que Bra seguía observándome. Cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba con Pares se impresionó y enseguida bajó la mirada. Se despidió de su amigo y comenzó a utilizar su teléfono. Pares puso su mano en mi hombro, yo la miré.

-¿Pasa algo Goten?

-¿Eh? Ehh… no, nada.

POV BRA

Luego de hablar unos minutos con Ginco, Goten se había acercado a hablarnos. Me pareció extraña la forma en la que vino y se fue en segundos. Pero luego noté que se fue a sentar a un sillón, en donde estaba una chica. En seguida la reconocí como "Pares".

-Braa, te estoy hablandoo-me decía Ginco captando mi atención.

-Ah, eem lo siento tengo que revisar que todo esté listo para la fiesta, nos vemos más tarde.

Luego de despedirme de él, fui al árbol grande de la sala, era más grande que el que estaba en mi habitación. Había sido decorado por todos los que estamos aquí, así que quedó mucho más brillante que el otro.

"A esa chica… ¿le gustará Goten? Por lo que he visto es la única que se le acerca tanto después de mí. Goten habla mucho de ella, todo el tiempo. ¿O solamente yo lo noto así? Un momento, ¿estoy… celosa?" Comencé a pensar cuando acomodaba los regalos en debajo del árbol de Navidad. "De todas formas Goten no ha mencionado si le gusta alguien, ¿o será que en realidad aún no estamos en tanta confianza como para que nos revele eso?"

Miré mi reloj, las nueve y cincuenta y siete de la noche. Tomé mi celular y llamé a Trunks.

Nada.

Llamé a Pan.

Ni siquiera el tono.

Me preocupé y pronto sentí que tocaron mi hombro para llamarme.

-Bra, ni Pan ni Trunks me contestan al celular-me dijo Goten asustado.

-A mí tampoco… no sé si seguir con la fiesta, si ellos no están…

* * *

POV PAN

Aún no lo encontrábamos y ya se estaba haciendo de noche, eran las diez y cuarto. Corrimos hasta la ruta del edificio del Rectorado, había unos pocos focos encendidos y muchos autos estaban saliendo del estacionamiento. Ni yo podía ver mucho. Nos detuvimos para inspeccionar bien el lugar con Trunks, lo miré totalmente asustada. Él me miró perdido, se notaba que quería ayudarme, pero no sabía cómo. Vio fijamente a unos arbustos que rodeaban las escaleras externas del edificio. Yo miré al mismo lugar, había una forma de un perro, pero no estaba segura que fuera Mushu, de repente una luz del foco algo dañado lo ilumina rápidamente, y pude verlo.

-¡Mushu!-grité eufóricamente.

Él me escuchó, estaba al otro lado de la vereda y quiso cruzar la calle.

-¡Quédate donde estás!-gritó Trunks al ver que un auto salía del estacionamiento.

Pero Mushu no hizo caso.

-¡No!-dije acercándome para empujarlo, pero Trunks me agarró de la muñeca evitando que el auto me golpeara.

El vehículo siguió de largo después de escucharse un fuerte impacto contra él. Miré al frente y Mushu estaba en medio de la calle, sin moverse.

-¡NOO!-grité corriendo hacia él, Trunks me siguió.

Mi amigo estaba con la pata que le habíamos curado, rota. Muchas heridas en su cuerpo. Sangre en su boca, su cola y pecho. Y una rueda marcada en el medio. Tomé su cabeza delicadamente, temblando. Yo tenía la boca entreabierta y mis ojos nublados. Abracé a Mushu, aun sabiendo que ya no sentía nada, que su corazón había dejado de latir, que ya no estaba con vida.

POV GENERAL

-Pues creo que decepcionaríamos a mucha gente si paramos la fiesta-dijo Goten viendo cómo algunos amigos se estaban emborrachando y la mayoría estaba divirtiéndose.

-Sí… es verdad.

Tal vez la incomodidad del momento los hacía sentirse más tensos, o la ausencia de sus amigos. Pero había algo que Bra anhelaba con el corazón, y desde un principio había decidido dárselo a Goten sin que nadie los viera, debido a la extrema vergüenza. Ella lo miró de reojo, sonrojándose.

-Goten.

-Dime-dijo prestándole atención.

Ella se agachó y tomó un pequeño obsequio debajo del árbol, estaba con un papel brillante verde claro, y un moño perfectamente hecho de color púrpura, con una tarjeta: "De mí, para ti". Lo puso ante sus ojos.

-Sé que no es mucho, pero quiero lo tengas. También entiendo que no es hora todavía, pero… prefiero que lo abras en este momento.

Él la miró sorprendido, tomó la mediana caja y con suavidad desató el moño y abrió el regalo. Se veía algo rectangular adentro, era negro y con un soporte. Lo dio vuelta y se pudo admirar una bella foto de él, Pan, Bra y Trunks sonriendo, enmarcados en un hermoso marco plateado con unas letras debajo: "Siempre unidos".

-No quiero que jamás te sientas sólo, tienes que recordar, que nosotros tres siempre vamos a estar para ti, en donde sea, de cualquier manera.

Goten seguía impactado, se fijó que debajo de del cuadro había otro papel, pero éste era en forma de corazón y rosado:

"_Feliz Navidad Goten, te quiero mucho" _

-¡AH! ¡Ah, eso!-decía ella nerviosa y le sacó el papel de las manos-N-no es necesario que te lo quedes, sé que te molesta que haga cosas así, i-iba a sacarlo, pero lo olvidé… jajaja, ¿q-qué estaba haciendo?

De repente dejó de balbucear cuando Goten le dio un cálido abrazo.

-Feliz Navidad, Bra. Muchas gracias-le dijo sacándole el papel rosa de las manos-Es mi regalo después de todo ¿no?

Se sonrojó a más no poder la peliazul, sonrió.

-Después de lo que me diste, no sé si mi regalo valga algo.

-¿Re…galo?-dijo sorprendida, ella no se esperaba tal cosa.

El estudiante sacó una caja más pequeña con su respectivo envoltorio y se la extendió.

-Es para ti, de tu Santa Secreto.

La de ojos azules abrió el obsequio y cuando vio lo que había adentro se sintió realmente feliz. "¿Esto me lo dio Goten?" Pensó observando el brillante brazalete con estrella doradas.

-Bueno, es que pensé que ya que eres una actriz… eres como una estrella en este lugar ¿no? Jaja…

-G-Goten…

-¿No te gusta? Bueno, lo siento pero ya no tengo tiempo de comprarte otro, o quizás… ¿no te gustan los brazaletes?

-Es hermoso-dijo colocándoselo-. Es el mejor regalo.

* * *

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer nuevamente. Al lado de un sauce, cerca del bosque se notaba una tierra en el suelo, destacándose rodeada de la fría y blancuzca nieve. La pelinegra sólo había encontrado una flor entre todas las plantas, para ponerla sobre la tierra. Estaba completamente abrigada, con unos guantes negros, un gorro naranja y una gran campera roja. Se inclinó sobre su rodilla y le concedió el jazmín a su amigo recién fallecido. Se quedó en esa posición por minutos, hasta que se escucharon los fuegos artificiales en el cielo nocturno, anunciando el nacimiento de Jesús, y actualmente las fiestas.

Ella sentía un nudo en la garganta, no podía moverse, estaba tiesa. Juntaba sus dientes y fruncía muy poco el ceño. Se esforzaba por no cerrar los ojos.

-No es bueno contenerse Pan.

Escuchó a Trunks un poco más adelante, en su mano tenía un ramo de flores color coral, se había demorado un poco tratando de encontrar una florería abierta. Caminó hacia delante, dejó el ramo al lado de la flor que la pelinegra había puesto. Ella lo miraba tristemente, agachada y todavía sin cerrar los ojos. Él le extendió una mano.

Pan se levantó rápido y lo abrazó fuertemente, dejando de esconder las lágrimas, y dejando que se incorporen al abrigo de Trunks. Escondía su rostro en el pecho de Trunks, sin soltarlo y gritando del sufrimiento interno que le provocaba la pérdida. Innumerables sollozos salían de sus ojos, y la tristeza no cesaba.

Él también la estrechaba entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos, también le dolía la ausencia permanente de Mushu, pero lo que más le chocaba el corazón eran los gritos que pegaba Pan contra su cuerpo, pudo sentir toda su tristeza y comprenderla a la perfección, una pequeña gota salió de su ojo derecho, y la apretó más fuerte. Él tenía que ser fuerte, para ella, para protegerla.

_Desde que pude comprender que Mushu ya no estaría conmigo, pensé ¿qué haré? ¿Cómo continuaré? Parecía una pesadilla, quería despertar._

_Ya no lo veré jugar conmigo, ya no saltará sobre mí como lo hacía todas las tardes, no va pedirme de comer otra vez, no va a mover su cola de un lado para otro, ya no pasearé con él, no me lamerá la cara jamás. Nunca más lo voy a ver feliz._

_Todo lo que amaba de él desapareció, su alma me dejó, y no pude despedirme. _

_No era su momento todavía, no lo era. Él quería seguir divirtiéndose, quería seguir disfrutando de la vida. _

_Es mi culpa ¿no? No lo cuidé como debía, no pude defenderlo de todo lo que le hacía daño, en mi pecho algo fuerte me clava todo el tiempo. _

_Entre la vida y la muerte no hay opción, si el destino decide llevarte, lo hace. Sin piedad, aunque le ruegues, te necesitan en el otro lado. En el más allá, hay millones de seres que han muerto sin haberlo merecido, sin embargo es como volver a nacer. Al final todo es lo mismo, nacer, morir. La luz la vez cuando entras y cuando sales. Por alguna razón te arrebataron de mi lado Mushu, por algo que no puedo comprender todavía, aunque sepa todo esto, la razón por la que te fuiste no existe. _

_Sé que te gustaba verme feliz, como a mí me gustaba cuando tú lo estabas. Cuando yo te sonreía y saltaba contigo, tú movías la cola y hacías lo mismo. Te juro que intentaré seguir haciéndolo, aunque ya no estés, porque no te gusta verme triste, te deprimías también cuando me desmayaba. Te preocupabas por mí como ninguna mascota lo había hecho jamás._

_Si no hubiera sido por el abrazo de Trunks, yo también me hubiera sentido muerta. Porque en sí, una parte de mí murió. La Pan que era junto a Mushu, ya no existe. _

_Mushu, te sentí, en lo más profundo de mí ser. Para mí, eras como una persona, porque el sentimiento era demasiado…_

_Te prometo que vivirás, para siempre, en mi memoria._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Lamento toda la eternidad de espera mis lectores, tuve problemas familiares, y algo parecido a este capítulo, aunque mucho más fuerte. No podía escribir, no podía concentrarme, mis notas bajaron, me desesperé tanto estudiando y aún así no me fue bien, pero bueno, un nuevo trimestre comienza para mí y voy a tratar de organizar bien mis tiempos, para escribir y estudiar. No quise poner todo esto al principio porque sabía que no me prestarían atención y lo primero que querrían sería leer el capítulo. **

**También, hasta yo (que sé que Mushu es ficticio) me puse mal por lo que le pasó, pero necesitaba decir estas cosas, escribirlas de alguna forma. Una parte de Pan se desvaneció, como ella misma reveló. Y en su cabeza va a tener que pensar en otra cosas ahora. Ya verán que en el siguiente capítulo ella no mostrará mucho su tristeza, y tratará de seguir siendo feliz, como se lo prometió a su amigo, así que el siguiente cap será un tanto más agitado que éste. **

**Ah sí, ¿y lo notaron? Goten y Bra… ¬u¬ Jeje, aunque todavía habrán unos problemillas con esta pareja, aunque no se desesperen ¿sí? Téngame paciencia, porfavorcito.**

_Misha0309_**: Amo que hayas llamado mi novela como "una gran comedia" es lo que principalmente he tratado de hacer! (Aunque sé que éste capítulo no tenía nada de eso) Jeje, sí es verdad la conexión entre ellos se va haciendo más fuerte, y en este capítulo espero que hayan notado también lo importante que le resulta a Trunks acompañarla a Pan en estos momentos. ¿Goten? ¿Lo que siente por Bra? Mmm, bueno ahora él está sintiendo muchas cosas, andá a saber qué es, aunque no sólo por Bra, sino confusiones en cuanto a otra chica… (ya me descubrieron xD) Sin embargo, lamento decir que sus sentimientos no son muy revelados en sus pensamientos, ni la narradora omnisciente los dirá, todo tendrá que confesarse en cuanto a acciones, ¡recuerda prestar atención a lo que hace por ella! Muchas gracias por tu cariño mi linda lectora, así yo también les tengo un cariñito por estas palabras ;)**

_Andrea Ojui_**: Hola! Gracias por halagar mi cap :D Sisi, hasta yo lo quiero ahorcar a Goten, idiota aclara tus sentimientooos jaja, siii fue algo.. ¿tierno? Sisi, tierno que lo llenara de tomate a Bish xD Respecto a lo de Trunks… y si parece que él tiene una obsesión en cuidar a Pan, de todas la formas, jaja o es lo que creo al ller mis propios capítulos. En serio perdóoon por no actualixar en más de dos meses D: Yo me mataría si fuera ustedes, jeje no sé si mi fic sea tan bueno como para hacerse esperar, pero ojalá hayas leído este cap Andre, besos.**

_Guest_**: Qué genial, ahora, con muuuuucha tardanza publiqué. Saludos**

_Guest_**: Holaa, sí si tengo face, pero por desgracia no podría pasarlo tan abiertamente por internet, pero tal vez por mensaje privado sí te lo pasaría. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo diez! Espero que este te haya entretenido también, Chauuu, saludoos.**

**Antes de que se vayan quería aclarar que en este cap, no aparecieron ni Bish, ni Poperu, ni Mooki, ni Chiara, ni…. Bue, en fin, todos los demás, porque solamente estaban los que se quedaban en las clases de apoyo, que eran los que no pasaron las materias, ah y nuestros cuatro personajes principales, que los castigaron xD Bueno la cosa es que los demás estaban festejando la Navidad con sus familias, y volverán cuando las vacaciones terminen. También quería disculparme por un pequeño, error en el que siempre ponía como "clases de verano" Pero la verdad serían "clases adicionales" Porque donde ocurre la historia esas clases ocurren en invierno, si sé que tendría que ser verano, pero los capítulos ya me los había imaginado así y hubiera tenido que cambiar todo, cosa que no voy a hacer.**

**Agradezco también a los nuevos lectores que le fusieron a mi historia como favorito. Graciaaas:3**

**Si les gustó el capítulo:**

**¡Dejen sus reviews! ;D ;D**

**¡No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo!:**

"_Sábado de actividad libre: ¡el odioso entra en el juego!"_

**Estará interesantito ;)**

* * *

_Éste capítulo es dedicado a mi fiel mejor amiga Sharpy, que en paz descanse._


	12. Chapter 12 Sábado de actividad libre

**N/A: ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ni siquiera sé si pasó medio año, cuatro meses, dos siglos… ¡No sé! Sólo les pido perdón. Lo sé, a ninguno le interesa mis razones xD Así que me voy a ahorrar explicaciones, para que ésta introducción sea lo más corta posible. **

**Andrea Ojui: Gracias por tu comentario :D :D Qué bueno que te hayas sentido identificada, sé que a muchas personas le habrá pasado lo mismo, y ésta historia es un tanto realista, así que quiero reflejar bien los sentimientos de los personajes. Ojalá leas éste capi! Besitos.**

** KarlaAndrea1424: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, y bueno… actualicé lo antes posible -u- Saludooooos. **

**Para los que ya no se acuerdan ni de lo que se trata la historia****:**

**Goten y Bra pasaron una linda Navidad, con buenos momentos, sin embargo no tuvieron la presencia de sus mejores amigos: Pan y Trunks. Quienes tuvieron un momento difícil, en especial Pan, a quien le falleció su gran amigo fiel amigo, Mushu. Nuestros cuatro personajes siguen en la academia, en las clases de apoyo cumpliendo con su castigo. Faltan personajes secundarios (Poperu, Bish, Chiara… etc.), quienes están en su casa, disfrutando de sus vacaciones. No ha cambiado nada entre Bra y Goten, aunque ella cada vez se preocupa más de la relación que tienen Goten y esa chica "Pares". Goten por alguna razón no pudo ganar su competencia de natación, Bra lo notó muy irritado por eso. ¿Qué va a pasar? ¡Las vacaciones en la academia continúan!**

**¡Ojalá disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

_**[Capítulo 12]  
Sábado de actividad libre: ¡el odioso entra en el juego!**_

POV TRUNKS

Las cosas ya se han aligerado un poco, he hecho un buen trabajo estos días tratando de distraer a Pan con otras cosas y hacerle olvidar lo que ocurrió en Navidad.

Después de Año Nuevo nos cansamos un poco, ya que las clases comenzaron y tuvimos que pasar algunos exámenes. Pero hoy, viernes, ya terminaron las clases de apoyo y mañana podremos pasarlo genial en el "sábado de recreación". Los estudiantes que se llevan materias lo pasan mejor de lo que creí cuando zafan de no repetir. "Es un beneficio algo injusto" Pensé, sin embargo, para mí, Pan, Goten y Bra era lo mejor.

Lo explicaré: el sábado de recreación todos los clubes abren sus puertas para cualquier persona, sea o no sea parte del club. Por ejemplo, los de literatura si lo desean pueden hacer alguna actividad en el club de teatro, o los de fútbol pueden mezclarse con los de boxeo. En fin, con Pan decidimos ni aparecer en el club de artes marciales ya que queríamos integrarnos en otra cosa por las vacaciones. Goten y Bra pensaron lo mismo respecto a sus clubes, así que los cuatro vamos a empezar juntos en otro club que nos guste, pero ahora está el problema: cuál club elegir.

-¿¡Pero a quién le gustan las matemáticas?! ¡Si en vacaciones hubiera querido matemáticas, me hubiera llevado las materias de verdad!-le gritó Pan a Goten, el cual adoraba las matemáticas raramente.

-¡El club de matemáticas tiene actividades muy interesantes!

-¡Claro que no, sólo son números Goten!

-B-Bueno… ¿y si lo decidimos sin gritar?-decía tímidamente Bra atrás, pero no le prestaban atención.

-¿¡Y entonces qué sugieres ya que te quejas tanto Pan?!-dijo Goten ignorando a Bra.

-¡Pues…

-¡Oiiigan!-grité dándoles un golpe en la cabeza a los dos-. Así no vamos a resolver nada, aunque desde principio Goten, no creo que las matemáticas sean una buena idea.

-Vaya vaya, es la primera vez que apoyas a Pan en algo, se va a acabar el mundo-dijo mirando por la ventana, haciéndome una vena en la frente.

-¿Puedo decir algo?-dijo Bra alzando su mano.

-Claro que sí Bra, estuvimos esperando todo este rato a que hablaras-dijo Pan y a Bra le cayó una gotita de sudor.

-¿Qué les parece el Club Sambodour?

Nos miramos entre todos, convencidos de la idea.

El Club Sambodour era famoso en la academia, ya que poseía su propio nombre original, y además tenía a la subcampeona nacional del club de patinaje. Éste no era un club de patinaje cualquiera, eran carreras en patines profesionales. Yo había ido a un par de torneos, y los competidores iban a una velocidad increíble. De esa manera los cuatro fuimos al club Sambodour.

Al llegar en seguida notamos que ninguno de los miembros reales del club estaban presentes, sólo el asistente del club. Cuando fuimos a hablar con él nos dijo que el único miembro que se había quedado para las vacaciones se fue a otro club. Nos prestó unos patines para novato. No éramos los únicos ya que, a pesar de que no estaban los del club, había bastantes que venían a divertirse en la pista.

-Waah, ¡ay!-dijo Bra asustada de caerse cuando se puso los patines y fue a la pista.

-¿Qué? Bra, acaso… ¿tú no sabes patinar?-preguntó Goten con una ceja arqueada.

-Jeje, pues no, pero pienso aprender.

-Qué raro, si tú fuiste la que sugirió ésta idea.

-Sí lo sé, pero lo dije con la intención que ya nos dejáramos se discutir sobre qué club elegir.

Él la miró apenado y Pan y yo entramos a la pista. Ella y yo nos miramos desafiándonos.

-Hasta el final de la pista, el que pierde le compra el almuerzo al otro.

-Hecho-dijo.

POV BRA

Me temblaban las piernas de no poder controlar mi equilibrio, además de que Goten estaba mirándome. No me ayudaba a patinar, pero parecía que quería observarme para que no me cayera.

-Oye-me dijo y lo miré nerviosa-. Tranquila, es muy sencillo-dijo patinando para atrás-. Sólo tienes que soltarte un poco y…

Pero cerré los ojos al escucharlo impactar sobre otra persona que estaba patinando. Con mucha dificultad fui hasta él para ayudarlo.

-¡Goten! ¿Estás bien?-le dije mientras él se sobaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-Aaay, sí… no pasa nada- dijo levantándose, y miró contra quién se había golpeado que también se había levantado.

Goten frunció mucho el ceño y comenzó a desesperarse, me fijé quién era la persona. Me sorprendí mucho al ver a aquél hombre, tenía un cuerpo corpulento y su rostro era como el de un modelo, tenía el cabello marrón claro y los ojos color verde. También lo miraba un poco enojado a Goten. Mentiría si dijera que no me atrajo físicamente.

-¿¡Q-Qué haces tú aquí estorbo?!-le gritó Goten apuntándolo.

-¡No! ¡JAJA,¿qué pasa contigo?¿Repetiste el año?! Jajaja, tan predecible, pequeño.

-No Idiota, estoy aquí por unos problemas que tuve con el director general, ¿y tú? Tu familia no te quería en su casa ¿cierto?

-Oye tranquilo, ¿otra vez peleando? Siempre provocando problemas eh…

-Si alguien me provoca problemas eres tú Barry, no creas que olvidé lo que pasó en la competencia de natación.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Qué no ganaste! Jajaja, si me culpas por eso, eres un mal perdedor.

-Deja de hacerte el desentendido-dijo Goten ahora un poco más tranquilo.

-Ya olvídalo segundo, y dime ¿no me vas a presentar a la bella muchachita a tu lado?-dijo apuntándome, yo lo miré a Goten y él se dio la vuelta.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para arruinarle la vida también?

-Segundo, no seas exagerado. Qué tal señorita, soy Barry, ¿y tú eres?-dijo hablándome.

-Eeem, Bra.-él tomó mi mano y le dio un beso.

Era la primera vez que me sentía nerviosa de que me tocaran la mano. Sabía que no era alguien normal, de principio porque Goten lo pintaba como una persona _arruinavidas_ y segundo porque era un hombre atractivo con una actitud confianzuda. Cuando vi nuevamente a Goten estaba mirando para otra parte con el ceño fruncido y algo desinteresado. En un momento casi pierdo el equilibrio, Goten se volteó rápido, pero cuando ya se había dado vuelta ese muchacho ya me había tomado en sus brazos evitando que me cayera.

POV GENERAL

La destacada pareja cómica se había tomado un descanso y fueron a tomar algo para tomar en el kiosco al lado de la pista. Pan pidió un refresco de naranja y Trunks uno de _Coca-Cola. _Los pagaron y se quedaron sentados un rato, luego escucharon una discusión afuera. No estaban muy lejos de la entrada así que escuchaban todo el pleito a la perfección.

-¿Qué estará pasando allá?-preguntó Pan y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-No lo sé, pero me parece haber visto a esos chicos en el club de vóley.

Pan se quedó intrigada, terminó su bebida y se levantó. Trunks la imitó y tiró ambas botellas al tacho de basura.

-¿Listo para otra carrera? ¿O temes perder otra vez?

Él la miró frunciendo el ceño, divertido. Comenzó a patinar antes de avisarle a Pan.

-¡EY! ¡Es trampa!-gritó ella, pero él no se detuvo, así que no le quedó más opción que patinar lo más rápido que podía.

* * *

Bra y Barry seguían en la misma posición: ella tomada en sus brazos y él mirándola de frente. Goten miraba sorprendido la escena. Bra algo incómoda y poco sonrojada se enderezó.

-G-Gracias…-dijo cuándo se apartó de él.

-Es un placer, al parecer aún no sabes patinar ¿cierto?-le dice mostrando un rostro pensante.

-Pues no…-dijo algo deprimida, luego miró a su lado y notó que Goten ya no estaba.- ¿Y Goten?

-¿Quién?

-Goten…

-Ahh, te refieres al segundo. Parece que se fue de la pista, pero no te preocupes yo puedo enseñarte a patinar.

-¿En serio?-dice emocionada.

"Tal vez si en unos días patino muy bien, pueda sorprender a Goten" Pensó feliz.

Sin embargo el pelinegro no se había ido porque se hubiera aburrido. Caminaba a lo largo del campus, algo molesto por lo que había pasado. Se detuvo en el momento de no comprender por qué estaba molesto. Se sentó en el frío césped, y comenzó a arrancarlo sin razón alguna, hasta que el piso quedara solamente con tierra. Suspiró y se tranquilizó. "_¿Qué me sucede?_" Se preguntó a sí mismo. "Últimamente hago cosas estúpidas por razones que no existen" Pensó levantándose.

A la noche Trunks llegó a su habitación y se dio cuenta que Goten estaba allí con su computadora.

-¿En dónde estabas? En la tarde no te vimos con las chicas. Bra dijo que de un momento a otro desapareciste.

-Es que apareció mi molesto entrenador de natación y quise salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-¿Hablas del Adonis? ¿Ese chico apuesto que se hacía el galán con Bra?

-No lo sé, voy a dormir-dijo cambiando de tema sorprendiendo a Trunks.

El pelilila sonrió deduciendo todo.

El resto de la semana Goten se portaba frío con Bra, y ella no entendía el por qué. Sintiéndose la tensión entre esos dos, Pan habló con Trunks sobre el tema y si había pasado algo que ella no supiera, obviamente él no omitió ningún detalle. Pasando esos días de semana, más rápido de lo esperado se llegó al siguiente sábado de actividad libre. Entre los cuatro habían decidido que todos se irían por su lado, para no provocar discusiones en el grupo. Cuando Bra avisó que se iría a la pista nuevamente Goten sin pensarlo preguntó por qué. Pan y Trunks se miraron picarescos.

-Bueno… es que me divertí mucho la última vez-mintió con la intención de que él no supiera que quería practicar para sorprenderlo.

-Está bien, de todas maneras no me interesa.

Sus dos amigos cómplices lo miraron al pelinegro con cara de "¿En serio?"

-Pero tú me preguntaste…-dijo incómoda la de ojos azules.

-Bueno vete donde quieras.

Goten se fue dando fuertes pasos y Bra se llevó una mano a su pecho, con un rostro apenado y no entendiendo qué es lo que lo ponía tan furioso a Goten. Pan puso una mano en el hombro de Bra.

-Tranquila, ya se le pasará.

Trunks asintió y la peliazul se relajó y se puso firme para su objetivo. Les dijo a Pan y Trunks lo que ella planeaba, ellos le dijeron que era una excelente idea, a pesar de que en sus mentes sabían que eso pondría más enojado a Goten.

Pan, luego de que Bra iniciara su plan, le avisó que ella ya tenía el club perfecto para ellos dos ese mismo sábado. Trunks la miró desconfiado de lo que ella quería. Ella empezó a contarle lo sucedido el martes de esa semana.

FLASHBACK

_El hecho es que cuando fui el martes al baño, vi que del baño de hombres estaba saliendo el mismo muchacho que vimos que el anterior sábado estaba discutiendo…_

_-¡OYE TÚ!-le grité._

-No puede ser Pan… ¿le gritaste? Seguro se asustó.

-¡Cállate y escucha!

_Algo tímido me preguntó qué necesitaba y le pregunté de qué estaban hablando ese sábado cuando se estaban gritando con otro chico._

_-Bueno… ese chico era parte de nuestro club de vóley, y como fue el único que no reprobó materias, quería irse. Pero resulta que el sábado que viene tenemos el torneo de vóley vacacional y lo necesitamos para el equipo, desde ya porque perdimos a otro de nuestros miembros y era esencial que él se quedara, pero sin remedio ya se fue el domingo y no sé qué vamos a hacer sin el equipo completo._

FIN FLASHBACK

-Adivino… le ofreciste ayuda para que nos metiéramos en su club éste sábado-dijo Trunks con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Es una gran idea! Pensamos en lo mismo ¿ves?

Trunks sabía que ni ella y él tenían experiencia alguna en el vóley, pero con su mente presumida lo tomó por algo sencillo que Pan y él podrían resolver. Después de todo ¿qué más podrían hacer?

"¿Por qué me estoy escondiendo?" Pensaba disgustado Goten entrando con una campera sospechosa, unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero a la pista de patinaje. Obviamente con la intención de que nadie lo reconozca cuando entrara allí. Entrecerrando los ojos notó a Bra que trataba de mantenerse de pie en la mitad de la pista, esta vez había mucho menos personas. Ella estaba por caerse, Goten por casi por instinto estaba por ir a ayudarla, pero de pronto vio que la agarraron por la cintura a sus espaldas y Bra pudo recobrar el equilibrio. Se puso serio al notar que el que la estaba tomando era nada más ni nada menos que el famoso Barry. "Con tantas chicas a su alrededor… ¿por qué justamente viene a meter a Bra en sus redes?" Pensó algo disgustado.

Con un movimiento disimulado Goten , se acercó más al centro de la pista y comenzó a observarlos más de cerca. Notó que Barry miraba bastante a Bra, le decía dedicaba sonrisas y la tomaba de la mano para que no se cayera.

Por su parte Bra estaba algo nerviosa, de principio porque para ella era algo difícil el deporte y por otro porque el chico era demasiado amable con ella, algo de lo que no estaba muy acostumbrada al pasar mucho tiempo con su hermano y con Goten.

-Tranquila, yo te sostengo-le decía Barry.

-Jeje, muchas gracias, de verdad te agradezco que me ayudes con esto.

-No tengo problema en ayudar a una bella chica como tú.

-P-Pues gracias…

Había varios jugadores profesionales en la cancha de vóley, debido a eso era la primera vez que Pan se sentía intimidada por algo. Vio a su lado, a su compañero de actividades, en busca de ayuda. Pero parecía que Trunks estaba igual o peor que ella, veía cómo todos jugaban de una manera que él jamás había hecho, y comenzó a caminar para atrás.

-¡No Trunks!-le dijo Pan deteniéndolo-Por favooor, esto es importante, si les fallo les voy a caer mal.

-Pues es tú problema, no debiste meterme en algo sin consultarme-le dijo tratando de zafarse.

-Pero necesito de tu ayuda, además sabes que sí puedes, siempre dices que eres bueno en todo.

-¿Y tú me crees?-dice sabiendo la respuesta.

-Bueno… ¡no pero esto sí lo vas a poder hacer!

-¡Suéltame Pan! Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no podemos ganar esto.

-¡Oigan!-gritó el muchacho que necesitaba alguien en su equipo por atrás-¿Van a jugar o no? Los estamos esperando.

-E-Eeeem…-decía algo nerviosa Pan y lo miró con ojos de cachorrito al pelilila.

Él suspiró y se llevó una mano a su frente.

-Sí, vamos-respondió él y la felicidad se reflejó en el rostro de Pan.

* * *

POV PAN

Sabía que después de todo ganaríamos, Trunks y yo podemos con todo. Sin embargo los jugadores del equipo nos preguntaron al final si en verdad nosotros sabíamos jugar al vóley, tuvimos que decirles la verdad y ellos nos dijeron que nos agradecían pero que no volviéramos más. Bueno, al menos no les caí mal y no me insultaron como lo hubieran hecho si perdíamos el partido.

Más a la tarde, volviendo a nuestras habitaciones, con Trunks, vimos que la pista de patinaje estaba abierta todavía, pero que sólo habían un par de personas en la pista. Al parecer eran Bra y un hombre muy apuesto: Barry, el tiburón que provoca el enojo en Goten la mayoría de las veces. Nos quedamos mirando en la puerta un rato a ver si Bra había mejorado, y en realidad sí. Ella estaba avanzando mucho y todo gracias a ese Don Juan, porque con sólo mirarlos se notaba las ganas que Barry le tenía a Bra, sin embargo ella tenía otras intenciones para con esas clases, y era conquistar a otro chico.

Volteé un poco mi cabeza y vi que había un hombre de traje extraño en las bancas alrededor de la pista, tenía gafas y se veía sospechoso, pero cuando observo bien, lo reconocí, lo apunté para que Trunks lo viera y comenzó a reír. Fuimos hasta él sin hacer mucho ruido para que Bra no se diera cuenta que estábamos ahí. Movimos nuestras manos frente a su cara pero no reaccionaba. Trunks le sacó los lentes y notamos que se había dormido espiando a Bra, porque obviamente con esas fachas era lo único que podría haber estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Le susurré "Goten" en la oreja, se asustó y quiso gritar, pero Trunks le tapó la boca y lo llevamos hasta fuera de la pista.

-Shh, ¿Qué no sabes que si gritas así Bra podía notar que la estabas espiando?-le dice Trunks al ya estar los tres afuera.

-¿Qué? ¿Espiando?-dice algo perdido.

-Te quedaste dormido mientras mirabas a Bra y a ese musculoso profesor de natación-le dije con un rostro pícaro.

Abrió los ojos y se puso algo nervioso moviendo las manos en forma de negación.

-¡N-No es verdad! ¡Yo sólo…! Estaba aburrido y… no, la cosa es que…-suspiró al no encontrar ninguna excusa.

-Tranquilo Goten-le dijo Trunks colocando una mano en su hombro-Ella no se enterará por nosotros, tiene que verlo ella misma.

-Un minuto, no quiero que fantaseen ni nada de eso. Es que no me parece bien que Barry esté tratando de agarrar a Bra, él está con cualquiera ¿entienden? Y si ella se lo llega a tomar en serio… no creo que le guste como terminará.

-Awww, Goten dice que Bra no es cualquier chica-dije.

-Awww, Goten dice que quiere proteger a Bra de ser lastimada-dijo Trunks.

-¡Está enamorado!-dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-No entienden nada, tarados-dijo Goten mientras nos burlábamos de él.

No lo sé. Al menos yo, sabía que Goten todavía no estaba del todo convencido, pero de a poco todo el rompecabezas iba tomando su forma y cuando estuviera listo, sólo faltaba la felicidad de tanto esfuerzo. Sólo espero que no se le pierda ninguna pieza a Bra. El hecho de que el señor Brief y yo dijéramos que estaba "enamorado" era la simple situación de querer burlarnos de él, ya que era somos sus amigos, es nuestro trabajo.

Trunks y Goten se fueron a su habitación, Trunks me dijo al oído antes de irse que trataría de hablar con Goten y que me contaría todo después, yo le di pulgar para arriba. Me quedé esperando a que Bra saliera, para ir con ella luego a la habitación. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos terminó de practicar, Barry muy cariñosamente se despidió de ella y se marchó. Después salió ella, la saludé y comenzamos a caminar a la habitación. Bra no decía nada, se veía que todavía se sentía algo incómoda por lo que recién estaba pasando.

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunté de golpe, para ver cómo reaccionaba. Para ver si era verdad que ella "estaba cayendo en sus redes".

-Jaja, no…-dijo tranquilamente, eso me hizo confirmar que Goten decía disparates.

-Jeje, bueno es que como él siempre está tan acaramelado contigo… Pensé que tal vez te atraía.

-De todos modos, te mentiría si te dijera que eso no es verdad- yo la vi sorprendida y me detuve, ella hizo lo mismo-. Si me atrae físicamente, y su forma de ser no es brusca, es más es muy amable.

-Pero…

-Pero, yo sigo estando enamorada y no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la verdadera razón por la que le pedí ayuda a Barry.

Le sonreí, después de todo seguía siendo la misma enamoradiza Bra que conozco, y que no se rendiría así de fácil.

Sin embargo… el siguiente sábado Bra volvió a la pista con Barry, y con Trunks vimos que Goten nuevamente estaba entrando con un disfraz de detective con gafas de sol.

Trunks y yo no le dimos importancia, esta vez él se fue al club de baloncesto y yo me fui por mi parte al club tenis. Los cuatro nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para encontrarnos en el Shiqui-Os para almorzar. Luego a la hora acordada, yo, Trunks y Goten (con ropa normal) ya estábamos ahí, pero se veía que Bra se había demorado un poco. Luego de esperarla por unos cinco minutos me llega un mensaje:

_Voy a comer un sándwich en el kiosco del club, para poder practicar un poco más en la pista. ¡No le digas a Goten que estoy practicando para que cuando yo sepa patinar se sorprenda! Por favor, invéntale algo para cubrirme. Besos, nos vemos después. _

-¿Qué te dice?-preguntó Trunks.

-Que no podrá llegar a tiempo, así que comamos nada más.

-¿Por?-dice Goten.

¡¿Porqué?! ¿Por qué tenías que preguntar por qué?

-Já-dice antes de que yo responda-. Debe seguir con ese retrasado mental en la pista de patinaje.

Con Trunks nos miramos y empezamos a matarnos de la risa.

-No puede ser que eso te moleste tanto-decía Trunks entre risas.

-¡No es así! Me molestaría de cualquier amiga que ande con un tonto como él. Por ejemplo, si tú, Pan, estuvieras con él también me molestaría.

-Tal vez, pero no tanto como cuando se trata de Braa-le dije traviesa.

-¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO SE TRATA DE ESO!

Se levantó brutalmente de la mesa, mientras yo y Trunks seguíamos carcajeándonos y fue a pedir la comida. Tal vez estábamos exagerando, pero nos provocaba tanta gracia que él estuviera, de alguna forma, "sufriendo" de enojo por esta situación.

POV GOTEN

Fruncía todo el tiempo el ceño, incluso cuando recibí mi comida y la de los chicos. Comí rápido y les dije que me iba, ya sabían a dónde iba. En sus caras se notaba, se estaban burlando de mí. Pero no iba a negarlo, estaba decidido a decir todas las verdades para que yo me sintiera tranquilo de una vez por todas, al menos todas las verdades de las que estaba seguro.

Salí de Shiqui-Os y con los puños cerrados me dirigía a la pista, pero paré en la mitad del camino. "Tranquilo Goten, ¿acaso quieres que se malinterpreten las cosas?" Pensé para mí mismo, suspiré y me relajé. Me asomé por la puerta del Club Sambodour y… estaba cerrado.

-¿¡QUÉ?!-grité algo molesto.

"Un minuto" Pensé con una mano en mi barbilla. "Entonces, si Bra y Barry no están aquí, ellos… están juntos… en otra parte"

_-Yo sé que te gusto pequeña azul, ¿por qué no vamos a mi habitación y nos quedamos ahí por un rato?-decía el idiota de Barry tomándola por la cintura._

_-Por supuesto, lo estuve esperando todo este tiempo, en realidad lo que yo siempre quise fue esto._

_-Ya lo sabía muñeca._

_Barry la toma de la mano, la pone en la cama y la acaricia en la mejilla…_

"¡¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?! Barry puede ser un idiota pero jamás haría algo como… eso… ¿no? Y, y yo le gusto a Bra así que ella no se dejaría…" Pensé y llamé rápidamente a Bra. ¡No contesta! (Por alguna extraña razón también tengo el número del estúpido de Barry) Lo llamé. Tampoco contesta.

Okey, okey, esto está haciendo que me ponga cada vez más histérico.

Y mi imaginación no deja de atormentarme. Bueno, tal vez soy el que piensa cualquier cosa, lo más seguro es que Bra se halla ido a su habitación.

Fui directo a su habitación, toqué la puerta y nadie contestaba. Pan seguía almorzando y Bra… ¡quién sabe! Tal vez entreteniendo a un gorila. Así que fui a la habitación de Barry. No sé cuánto habré corrido, pero ya estaba bastante cansado cuando noto que Barry estaba saliendo del edificio 3 con un ramo de rosas.

-¡T-tú!-grito con la respiración entrecortada.

-Segundo, hace un rato no te veía-decía mirándome con extrañeza-. No te ves bien.

Tomé aire y lo exhalé. Lo miré serio, por alguna razón me alivié al no verlo con Bra.

-Te odio, ¿sabes?-le dije siendo demasiado directo.

-Muchas gracias, y yo a ti.

-Pero pareciera que quieres que te odie aún más.

-No te estoy entendiendo Goten, sí es normal que me digas esto pero no creí que tuvieras tanto rencor por una competencia…

-No estoy hablando de la competencia.

Él se quedó callado, haciéndose el que no entendía nada. Yo sé que es un tarado, pero sí entiende a lo que me refiero.

-¡D-Deja de meterte en mi vida!

-Oye tranquilo, me estás asustando. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Yo sé que jamás tomas en serio a las chicas, entonces… ¿por qué la molestas tanto a ella?

-Aaaah, jaja, te refieres a la princesa que te quité hace unas semanas. No pareció afectarte tanto en ese momento, es más parecía que la habías ignorado en el momento que comencé a hablar con ella.

-No es que me afecte pero… bueno, tú siempre juegas con todas.

-Bra me habló de ti y sus amigos, pero por lo visto ustedes dos son solamente amigos, no deberíamos tener esta conversación ya que no tienes el derecho a quejarte.

POV BRA

Llegué al restaurante, al parecer nos sorprendieron a Barry y a mí con la noticia de que por el resto del día cerrarían la pista. "Qué lástima" Dije cuando me enteré, pero Barry dijo que yo había avanzado mucho en realidad, y que sólo hacía falta una clase más para poder sorprender al "perdedor" como lo llamaba él.

Todo el tiempo que estuve junto a Barry fue muy divertido, a pesar de mostrar una apariencia de arrogante y todo lo que dice Goten sobre él, a mí me pareció una buena persona, por lo tanto tomé confianza muy rápido con él. Le conté cómo me conocí con Pan y Goten y todo lo que nos había pasado para terminar en vacaciones en la escuela. Una conversación llevó a la otra y terminé diciéndole todo lo que sucedía con Goten, los altos y bajos que tuvimos a lo largo del año. Y que él en realidad era la razón por la cual estar haciendo estas clases, sin embargo eso se lo comenté a Barry desde el principio (cuando lo hice pareció que se decepcionó un poco), luego fue enterándose de otras cosas.

Entre otras cosas todo el tiempo Barry me decía "¿Por qué no dejas a ese perdedor y te vienes conmigo? Soy mucho mejor que él…". Yo solamente me reía ya que sabía que él lo decía de broma, con todo lo que le conté, sabrá lo enamorada que estoy de Goten, y aunque quiera ya no puedo evitarlo.

En fin, al llegar al restaurante, vi que sólo estaban Trunks y Pan comeindo unas papas fritas. "Sefuirá enfadado conmigo y por eso no vino…" Pensé cuando no vi a Goten ahí. Sin dmbargo yo todavía no entendía porqué estaba enojado conmigo. Me acerqué a Pan y Trunks y fue lo primero que les pregunté. Se miraron entre los dos, y se quedaron callados mirando a otro lado.

-¡Vamos, por sus caras se nora que saben algo!

-Lo siento Bra-dijo mi hermano con la boca en la comida, y se la tragó toda-. Pero le prometimos a Goten que no te diríamos nada.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Goten está ocultándome algo?

-Algo así… no es que él haya admitido algo tampoco-comentó Pan mirando su plato vacío.

-Entonces no entiendo lo que le pasa-me senté en frente de ellos, pensando.- ¡Aaay! Lo amo, pero a veces realmente me desespera al no saber qué tiene en mente. ¡No lo soporto más! Iré a buscarlo y a preguntarle directamente qué rayos le pasa.

-¡Sí, así se habla!-dijo Pan con la boca llena y un puño arriba.

Yo salí del restaurante mientras Trunks se quejaba de que Pan le haya quitado su comida.

Lo estuve buscando por mi camino, cuando en realidad iba directo al edificio 3, en ese instante vi a Goten frente a Barry. En seguida me escondí, rezando que Barry no le contara nada sobre mi sorpresa a Goten. "No seas tonto Barry, por favor, te lo pido" Pensé mirándolos desde atrás de un pilar. Me sobresalté al escuchar que estaban hablando sobre chicas. Pensé "¿debería quedarme? Después de todo no están hablando sobre mí". Pero el impusldo de seguir escuchando era inevitable.

-Sí lo tengo justamente porque… ella es mi amiga. No dejaré que la engañes con tus patrañas.

-¿Engañarla? ¿Ves esto?-dijo Barry apuntando un ramo de rosas que tenía en su mano-. Es real, y es para Bra.

"¡¿Bra?! ¿¡Y-Yo?! Un momento, ¡están hablando de mí!" Pensé poniéndome tiesa.

-¿Acaso no les regalas rosas a otras chicas a las cuales también quieres conquistar?-dice Goten.

-Jamás. Pero ¿sabes? Ella sí me interesa, sé lo que ella siente por ti, pero no me interesa. Porque a mí sí me gusta, a ti no. Además no es tan difícil olvidarte.

-¿Y tú… qué sabes de lo que yo pienso?-dijo con la cabeza gacha, yo me sorprendí.

-Estoy seguro que Bra no exageró ni un poco en cómo sucedieron las cosas entre tú y ella, es más, te defendía todo el tiempo diciendo que eras una persona amable y honesta. Pero sabes… alguien que te hizo llorar tantas veces pierde puntos que el que le saca más sonrisas. Con esto, estoy seguro que tú nunca vas a cambiar, eres muy cerrado a ella.

Goten se quedó callado, era la primera vez que veía que alguien opacaba sus palabras. Me decepcioné, al saber que Goten en realidad creía todo lo que Barry estaba revelando.

-Aunque no lo creas la gente puede cambiar, me parece que tú eres el cerrado- le dijo poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

No podría creer lo que estaba escuchando, no quería ilusionarme ya que desde mi punto de vista ambos tenían razón. Pero… si le daba la razón a Goten parecería que me estoy dando yo misma las esperanzas de gustarle algún día. Barry frunció el ceño y cerró un poco sus puños.

-Entonces que ella decida.

-No me interesa que decida por mí, lo no quiero es que decida por ti, alguien por no vale pena en absoluto.

Quise salir corriendo cuando ya no podía hacer nada, estornudé y ambos voltearon hacia mí.

-¿¡Q-Qué haces ahí?!-me gritó Goten molesto.

-¡Lo siento! Yo… venía a buscarte, y sin querer escuché su conversación, de verdad lo lamento Goten-decía nerviosa, estaba muy avergonzada.

-¡Perfecto!-gritó Barry, se me acercó, extendió las flores y me tomó de la mano-. Bra, me gustas mucho.

Simple y directa su confesión. Sentí envidia de que la mía no me haya salido así, sin embargo la respuesta sería la misma que Goten me dio a mí. Él seguía viéndonos a una pequeña distancia.

-Tú… ya sabías la razón desde un principio de porqué te pedía ayuda. No quiero que lo tomes a mal, nos volvimos buenos amigos, pero me parece que está mal que me hayas comprendido y aun así quieras hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Pero… tú también quieres hacerlo cambiar de opinión a él, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué yo no puedo contigo?

-Porque yo lo quiero mucho más de lo que tú me quieres a mí.

-No es verdad…

-Créeme, es así-le dije sonriéndole.

Me sentí en el pasado, rechazando a un chico como lo hacía siempre hace unos años. Sin embargo siempre les decía que no, fríamente. Pero Barry no se merecía un rechazo de esa manera, ya que me ayudó bastante estos días y su amabilidad siempre fue sincera.

Él miró al suelo, se le cayeron las rosas.

-De verdad, eres muy mala escogiendo a los hombres.

Me reí un poco y él también lo hizo. Miré a Goten y estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando al piso, estaba segura que escuchaba todo lo que decíamos de él, pero por alguna razón prefirió ya no decir nada más.

Barry se fue, pero dijo que quería seguir siendo mi amigo y ayudarme con "ya sabes qué" me dijo en forma clave. Goten, luego de escuchar que Barry se iba, también se retiró y tardé unos minutos en reaccionar, pero lo seguí para hablarle claramente. Me interpuse en su camino evitando que siguiera caminando.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó, algo enojado todavía, aunque menos que antes.

-¿Podemos hablar?-dije casi rogándole.

Dudo un poco, pero aceptó. Aunque agregó "lejos del este edificio, pronto llegará Trunks". Supongo que no quería que él y Pan lo siguieran molestando con lo que pasaba conmigo, le detestaba demasiado que lo burlaran con algo fuera de coherencia. O es lo que siempre les repetía.

Fuimos cerca del edificio de secundaria, nos sentamos frente a la fuente. El silencio incómodo me invadió, él sólo miraba a su alrededor, se debe estar aburriendo que me quede callada.

-Ba

-Debes estar aburrida-dijo sin que yo lo esperara.

-¿De… qué?

-De intentarlo conmigo, de verdad… soy peso que cada vez es más molesto ¿no? Cada vez, te hago sufrir más.

"Yo pensaba eso… pienso que yo soy la carga para ti" Pensé.

-Me gusta tratar, me gusta pasar contigo Goten. Parece que todavía no lo entiendes, estar juntos para mí no es una carga, pero si a ti te gustara pasarla conmigo, sería mucho mejor.

Él se encogió un poco y miró hacia otro lado rápidamente. Vi su espalda con extrañeza, aun confundida por un par de cosas.

-¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

Se dio vuelta con lentitud y me miró.

-Ya… no tanto.

-¿Y por qué lo estabas?

-Creo que tanto misterio me desesperaba. Y todavía lo hace, aunque de una manera diferente. Antes no entendía por qué eras tan buena con Barry, una persona que para es demasiado mala como compañía, y pasabas todo el tiempo con él. Ahora sé que es porque te ayudaba con algo, ¿puedo… saber con qué era?

Lo entendí, entendía ahora las cosas. Digo, que alguien que te agrada esté con alguien que odias te molesta un poco, pero no sabía que esa molestia podía sentirse a los niveles de Goten.

-No.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido-. ¡Somos amigos! ¿Por qué tienes que esconderme secretos?

-No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, Goten-dije riéndome.

-¡Ahora si te ríes me entra más intriga!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-¡Bra!

POV GENERAL

A mitad de las vacaciones el clima ya se estaba poniendo más cómodo, habían pasado un par de semanas de lo sucedido y Pan había citado a Goten y Trunks a que visitaran la pista Sambodour el sábado, por última vez. A Goten le había parecido extraño, pero Trunks ya sabía todo lo que pasaría.

Ambos caminaron juntos desde el edificio de la universidad, mientras Goten caminaba pensante, y Trunks algo emocionado. Sin embargo ¿cómo Bra le demostraría a Goten lo que ahora sabe hacer? Llegaron y lo primero que el de cabello azabache vio le enfadó.

-M-Me traen aquí para volver a ver a…

-¡Mi rival! ¿Cómo estás Goten? No te veía hace unas dos semanas.

-Sí, desde que te dije que eras unas idiota.

-¡Bu-Bueno chicos, cálmense!-dijo Bra apareciendo.

-Yo estoy calmado-dijo Barry con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo no, ¿no te dije que es peligroso juntarte con este simio?

-No…

Goten se puso a recordar momentos anteriores y de dio cuenta que se le había olvidado decírselo.

-Bueno… ahora te lo digo.

Por atrás de ellos Trunks y Pan susurraban sobre lo bien que estaba saliendo el plan, a la vez que le ponían los patines a Goten. "Ni Bra se lo esperará" Le dijo Trunks cuando terminaron de ponerle los patines. "Es verdad, será tan gracioso" Le respondió ella aguantándose la risa.

A todo esto Bra estaba consciente del plan, aunque no del plan que estaba pasando en ese mismo instante. Ella tenía entendido que lo harían sentarse a Goten y ella y Barry comenzarían a patinar rápido por toda la pista. Cuando Pan había escuchado lo que Bra quería hacer, le pareció ridículo. Así que fue a hablar con Trunks y él le contó algo más que interesante sobre Goten. El dúo imprevisto, aprovecharon la situación, llamaron a Barry desde el celular de Goten y le comentaron lo que tenían preparado para ese sábado. Él, sin dudar, aceptó, no sin antes reírse, por supuesto.

-Muy bien, está todo listo-dijo Pan ahora en voz alta, Goten se dio vuelta a verla-. Es hora de dejar de decir tonterías Goten-dijo con las manos en sus caderas.

-De todas maneras ¿para qué nos llamaste a este lugar?

-Ya lo verás.

Gritó un poco Goten cuando Barry lo empujó por atrás, perdió el equilibrio y se tropezó. Él miró sus pies y en seguida se desesperó.

-¡P-Pero qué…!

Bra tampoco entendía nada, ni porqué lo habían empujado y porqué la habían colocado los patines.

-Es hora de la carrera entre Goten y Bra-aclaró Trunks.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron los dos.

-Espera, Pan eso no lo teníamos planeado-le dice a la oreja.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien-dijo de la misma forma-. Así también podrás mostrarle lo que aprendiste.

-Pero…

-¡Perfecto, aquí es el comienzo de la carrera!-dijo ignorándola.

-Vente, aquí Goten, por aquí-le decía Barry a Goten cuando lo arrastraba hasta el lugar, mientras Goten se quejaba y le decía que lo suelte.

El apuesto universitario lo levantó y Goten casi se cae. Bra ya estaba en posición. "Haré mi mayor esfuezo, aunque tampoco quiero sobrepasarlo" Pensó decidida. Él estaba nervioso, con dificultad se puso en posición.

-¿Listos? ¡YA!-gritó Pan.

Bra salió a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás, había mejorado bastante. Era rápida, al nivel de un novato era muy buena en el deporte, orgullosa patinó hasta la mitad. Hasta que se dio cuenta que no había nadie compitiendo con ella. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Goten tirado en el suelo, a dos metros de la salida. Rápidamente fue a verlo, tenía un chichón en la cabeza y se estaba sacando muy enojado los patines.

-Vaya vaya, ¿qué pasó Goten?-le preguntó Barry a su lado.

-¿No es que eras tan bueno como para enseñarle a Bra?-continuó Pan.

-¡Son unos fastidiosos!-les gritó cuando se sacó un patín.

-Admítelo de una vez Goten.

-No entiendo lo que está pasando ¿Goten?-dijo Bra mirándolo con un rostro de pena.

Él algo nervioso miró al suelo agachando la cabeza.

-No sé patinar, nunca aprendí.

Bra se sorprendió y patinó un poco hacia atrás. Recordó cuando él quiso enseñarle a ella, se había tropezado con Barry, porque según cómo se había visto la situación parecía que era porque se habían chocado. Pero la realidad era que él había perdido el equilibrio y Barry no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo.

-Pero… ¡¿por qué no me dijiste?! ¡En ese caso yo nunca habría propuesto venir a este club!

-¡Porque es vergonzoso que un chico no sepa patinar! Jamás se los hubiera dicho.

-Así es-dijo Trunks, apoyando su brazo en la cabeza de Goten que todavía estaba sentado en el suelo-. Sin embargo yo lo descubrí cuando la primera vez que quisiste salir de la pista te caíste, y te levantaste rápido para que nadie te viera. Es por eso que Bra ni te vio cuando te fuiste.

Goten suspiró, obviamente apenado del tonto secreto que estaba ocultando.

-¡Qué pena! Parece que Bra va a tener que enseñarte-decía Pan traviesa.

-¡No! ¡E-Estoy bien!-dijo sacándose el último patín e intentando escapar. Siendo un chico no quería que una chica le enseñara a patinar, menos siendo Bra.

-¡Ven aquí!

Entre Trunks y Pan comenzaron a agarrarlo, tratando de que no se escapara, él estaba rojo de la vergüenza que estaba pasando. Trunks lo tomaba de un brazo y Pan lo tiraba de la pierna derecha, mientras él gritaba "¡Déjenme, no quiero aprender! ¡Aaah!"

-No sé qué te gusta de ese cobarde, es patético-le dijo Barry a Bra mientras miraban la escena.

Ella sólo los quedó mirando por unos minutos, sin decir nada. Se percató de que a pesar que él no sabía patinar, la quería ayudar de todos modos. Como siempre, aunque con sus falencias, con todos los defectos que siempre demostraba, seguía siendo benévolo.

"Como cuando me enamoré de ti, Goten" Pensó sonriendo.

* * *

**Ayayaya, sisi, hasta yo estoy emocionada. Espero que alguien haya leído el cap. TuT Bueno, no piensen mal de Goten ni de Barry ¡ni de nadie! Todo pasó por razones amistosas o vergonzosas (¿o amorosas? xD) ¿Extrañan el TruPan? ¡Yo también! Mucho mucho, pero no se preocupen ;) Sólo digo que viene un muy importante personaje y lo van a saber yayayaya:**

**Próximo capítulo:**

"_La visita de Uub: 1ra parte"_

**¡SIIII! UUB DAMAS Y CABALLEROS. Esperen comiéndose las uñas el siguiente capítulo! Será… ¡ay no puedo decirlo! ¡Sólo no se lo pierdan!**

**¡Dejen sus reviews si les gustó el capítulo! Los extraño lectores.**


	13. Chapter 13 La visita de Uub (1ra parte)

**N/A: Hola! ¡Hey, esta vez no me demoré tanto! Jaja, okey, nuevo capítulo, está Uub, no quiero tanta introducción, ya quiero leer, los entiendo. **

**Hef507: SII! Volví, desde un principio aclaré que este fic (a pesar de que casi nunca tengo tiempo de escribir) no lo voy a dejar en el olvido. Muchas gracias por alagar mi historia TuT. Que bueno que te haya gustado este mundo alternativo, traté de hacerlo lo más interesante para que mis lectores no se aburran. Y spi, jaja sé que tiene mucho relleno, pero las partes buenas ya están apareciendo. Y sisi! No voy a parar hasta que termine esta historia, gracias a vos! (si, soy Argentina xD) Bye, beso.**

**Guest: Lo siento, trato de actualizar lo más rápido posible. Saludos!**

**Andrea Ojui: Si si te entiendo, yo también siempre estoy ocupada xD, Gracias!, qué bueno que te gusto el anterior capítulo. Sí, me decidí publicarlo por acá, porque bueno… sinceramente para mí el mundo real de los fanfics es acá! Jeje, si Barry si metió en algunos problemillas con Goten ¬u¬, jaja igual lamento decir que Barry ya estará siendo borrado del mapa lentamente, vienen otros personajes que acelerarán más las cosas, en especial en éste capítulo. Jaja, si siempre van a ser competitivos los dos, a mí también me encanta eso, pero ya verán el trupan comienzaaaa amigos ;) SISI! UUB, EN ESTE MISMO CAPÍTULO! AHORA, YA! Ojalá te guste el capítulo y tengas tiempo de leerlo, besos!**

_**(Si a alguien le interesa no publiqué antes porque estuve ayudando a mi hermana con un trabajo de su facultad, mi hermana va a ser arquitecta, ¿no les dije? ¡Es genial! Y bueno, la ayudé con una maqueta que quedó estupenda)**_

**¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!**

* * *

**[Capítulo 13]**

_**La visita de Uub (1ra parte): La carta y la llegada del pasado**_

* * *

— _¡…cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez...!_

_Corrí rápido antes de que terminara de contar hasta veinte. Por suerte encontré un buen escondite. En un momento escuché que terminó de contar ¡y encima ya había encontrado a dos de nuestros amigos!_

_Todos estábamos jugando, éramos varios de nuestro barrio y todos nos incluíamos. Sin embargo no todos estábamos en la misma situación familiar. Mi familia era pobre, mi mamá tenía siete hijos, siendo yo uno de los del medio. Y alrededor de nosotros la mayoría eran familias de grandes cantidades de dinero o herederos de familias ricas con enormes fortunas. Luego estaban los de la clase media y al último nosotros. Aunque como todo estamos en el mismo vecindario no nos excluimos para nada. _

— _¡De todas maneras te voy a encontrar Uub! ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez? _

_Me sentí nervioso ya que era el único al cual no habían encontrado. _

_Después escuché otras voces, era la abuela de la esquina (amiga de todos nosotros). Eché un vistazo y ella me estaba llamando. Salí ya que dieron por terminado el juego. _

— _¿Qué pasa?__—__le pregunté con todos mis amigos detrás._

—_Quiero que saluden a una nueva vecinita. Vamos sal, no seas tímida__—__le dijo a quien estaba escondiéndose en sus piernas._

_De repente salió una niña de pelo corto como un niño, lo tenía color negro y sus ojos azabache. Usaba una remera púrpura hasta las rodillas y creo que un short aunque no se le veía. _

—_Su nombre es Pan, su familia se acaba de mudar aquí. Quiero que la integren como a una de ustedes._

_Todos se quedaron callados, ninguno se animaba a acercarse a ella, ni siquiera las demás niñas. Me pareció agradable como nos sonreía, si un paso adelante y le hablé._

—_Hola ¿cuántos años tienes?__—__le pregunté feliz._

—_Acabo de cumplir cinco-dijo indicando con sus manos__—__. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Soy Uub, y tengo siete años__—__dije apuntándome__—__. ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas?_

_Me sonrió muy emocionada._

— _¡Sí!_

FIN FLASHBACK

Sonreí al recordar cómo nos conocimos. Y que ése había sido el principio de un largo camino de amistad. 11 años… hasta que ella se fue.

Cuando comenzamos la secundaria todos nos preguntaban si estábamos saliendo, y siempre respondíamos lo mismo: "JAJA, ¡No, sólo somos mejores amigos!" Ahora me pregunto que qué hubiera pasado si hubiera respondido otra cosa, si la situación ahora sería diferente, tal vez ella no se habría ido a estudiar a otro lugar y seguiríamos juntos como siempre.

Me despedí de mi mamá, y agarré mi boleto de avión. Yo había estado un largo tiempo recaudando ese dinero para comprar ese pasaje y poder ir a visitar a Pan. Mamá me dijo que tal vez hubiera sido mejor que le avisara antes de ir, pero a mí me parece que le será una gran sorpresa que yo valla.

Estaba emocionado de ver a Pan después de tanto tiempo.

POV PAN

—¡Nooo Trunks!—le grité arrojándole una pelota en la cabeza lo cual lo tiró hasta el suelo.

Tomé le cuaderno que me había robado. Algo sonrojada me fijé si la carta seguía ahí dentro, y sí, me alivié. Fui a pasos de gorila a mi habitación mientras Bra me seguía. Ella estaba confundida de que yo me enojara tanto por un simple cuaderno, pero no era por el cuaderno, sino por la carta. Nadie debía leerla a menos que yo se la muestre, en especial Trunks. Él me burlaría hasta la eternidad si viera ese papel.

—¿Estás bien Pan?—me preguntó Bra, yo me puse nerviosa, comencé a mover mis manos para todas partes y guardé el cuaderno en seguida en mi cajón de la mesita de luz.

—S-Sí… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Ahora… tengo más de una razón para preguntar—me dijo con una gotita de sudor después de ver todos esos movimientos raros míos.

—¡Nada, no es nada! Es quee, me molesta que Trunks agarre mis cosas sin siquiera preguntarme. Eso es todo.

Salí casi corriendo de la habitación, rogaba que Bra no viera el cuaderno, corrí por las escaleras y cuando llegué a la entrada salté de un susto cuando vi a Bra parada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirándome fijamente.

—¿Sabes? Hay un ascensor —me dijo mirándome seriamente.

Sabía que algo estaba ocultando, por eso me intimidaba así.

—A-Ahh, acabo de enterarme—dije nerviosa.

—¿Me vas a decir por qué actúas tan sospechosa?—decía con las manos en sus caderas.

—¡N-No es nada! Sólo me molestó el simple hecho que Trunks me irritara de esa manera. En serio, siempre es tan fastidioso…

—No estoy hablando de eso-dijo interrumpiéndome. Yo quería salir del tema lo antes posible, pero Bra no me dejaba—. Hablo de ese cuaderno, ¿qué tiene dentro? Está bien si no quieres decirme, pero… yo te considero mi mejor amiga Pan, y me pone mal que no confíes en mí.

Me entristecí por un momento, es sólo que jamás había hablado de eso con ninguna persona, ni siquiera con las amigas que tenía en mi casa. No era que no confiara en Bra, obviamente ella también era y es la mejor amiga que tuve desde que nací, pero me es difícil contar algo tan delicado para mí. A decir verdad, no es que ahora me afecte tanto, pero de todas maneras, es un tema que no creí tener que volver a tocar. Sin embargo, el que yo guardara la carta significaba que no quería olvidar lo que tenía escrito ¿cierto?

Callé a Bra y volvimos a la habitación, saqué la carta del cuaderno y, algo temblorosa, le extendí la carta a Bra. "Léela" Fue lo único que le dije, ella me hizo caso y la abrió. La leyó detenidamente, parecía que se iba entristeciendo más cada vez que leía una palabra. Suspiró y me devolvió el papel.

—¿A quién se la escribiste?

—A Uub, mi… mejor amigo. Siempre habíamos estado juntos desde mis cinco años, hasta que… vine aquí.

—¿Te decepcionó esta situación? El que tus padres te hayan obligado a venir a ésta academia—lo decía afligida, no parecía que estuviera tan sorprendida por lo que dijera la carta.

—Al principio sí, ya que era evidente que no podría ver más a Uub, pero luego los conocí a ustedes, y te aseguro que no me arrepiento para nada de eso.

Ella me sonrió y se tranquilizó.

—¿Te sigues hablando con él?

—Siempre que te duermes primero que yo, lo llamo o él me llama todas las noches.

Eran, prácticamente, secretos que le estuve ocultando a Bra desde que comenzó mi estadía en la academia. Esperaba que ella no se enojara conmigo por no confesarlo ni comentarlo, pero era algo que, a decir verdad, me gustaba mantenerlo en secreto. Me parecía algo más importante al hacerlo de esa manera.

—¿Todavía… te gusta?—me preguntó con la cabeza gacha.

No le respondí, no lo sabía. El hecho era que yo jamás le entregué esa carta a Uub, y él nunca pudo comprender mis sentimientos. Era algo bueno aunque pareciera algo malo. Esa carta la escribí un mes antes de viajar a Doragon Senshi, sin embargo nunca tuve la intención de entregársela, puesto que sabía que dentro de treinta días me separaría de él por un largo tiempo.

Era cierto, me gustaba Uub. No sé si me gusta ahora. En realidad, tenía la esperanza de poder descubrirlo en estas vacaciones cuando volviera a mi casa, pero las cosas no pudieron ser así.

Antes me preguntaba una y otra vez porqué había empezado a gustarme, había sido a comienzos de la secundaria, cuando él comenzó a interactuar con más chicas que conmigo, y de alguna manera me molestó. Fui valorando los momentos que estaba con Uub, pero todo eso me parecía extraño. Mis amigas habían comenzado a gustarle chicos desde la primaria, pero yo nunca había podido verlos de esa manera. Siempre los tomaba como amigos más brutos que las chicas, pero al pensar en Uub, me di cuenta que con él era diferente. Me cuidaba siempre y nunca me dejaba sola.

Hace un año, que no veo a Uub.

POV BRA

Me decepcionó el hecho de que ni siquiera pudiera responderme a la última pregunta, pero no porque pensara nuevamente que ella no confiaba en mí, sino porque eso significaba que todavía quedaban las "esperanzas" de que a ella le gustara su amigo.

Yo creo, con toda certeza, que Pan siente algo que nunca había sentido, por mi hermano. No sé si podría considerarse de una manera romántica, pero no todo es odio entre ellos dos. No sé lo que piensa Pan de Trunks, ni Trunks de Pan, pero ni yo ni Goten queremos perder las esperanzas de que ellos se lleven realmente bien algún día.

Pero esta carta… tal vez sea la razón por la que Pan no pueda avanzar mucho, ni ver la posibilidad de ver con otros ojos a chicos que no sean Uub. Se aferró a ese pedazo de papel, y por lo tanto a su pasado.

Me dijo que tiraría la carta, sabía que no era buena idea pensar en situaciones que nunca pudieron darse. Pero que lo que recién estaba pasando la hacía acordarse otra vez de Uub y que volviera esa confusión en su cabeza era algo que ya no se podía evitar.

Después de la conversación que tuvimos, fuimos a encontrarnos con los muchachos, estaban jugando pool en la sala de juegos de su edificio.

—¿Tienes ganas de perder Trunks? Te juego una—fue lo primero que dijo Pan al entrar a la sala.

—Tengo ganas de ganarte, como siempre lo hago. Así que juguemos—le respondió.

Nos divertimos por una hora, Trunks le iba ganando a Pan por un punto pero ella no se dejaría ganar. Estaba a punto de hacer una jugada que le daría la victoria, pero cuando le pegó a la bola, su celular sonó y le hizo fallar el tiro. Se quejó de que no era válido ya que no era su culpa que su teléfono sonara, pero Trunks la siguió molestado con que era una perdedora y ella terminó pegándole con el puño en la cabeza. Mientras ellos discutían, tomé el celular de Pan, puse la contraseña (ella me la había dicho) y me fijé quién le había mandado un mensaje. Alguien agendado como "Uva :D" le había mandado un texto que decía:

"_Pan, ¿cómo van tus vacaciones? Me estaba preguntando, ¿qué tipo de comida sirven el Shiqui-Os?"_

Yo arqueé un ceja no entendiendo nada, acaso… ¿esta persona sabía que en la academia que estaba Pan había un lugar de comidas llamado Shiqui-Os? Lo tenía agendado como Uva… ¿sería el mismo chico del que estuvimos hablando esta mañana? Pero lo hubiera agendado como Uub ¿no? Pan miró para atrás y vio que yo estaba con su celular, tranquila me preguntó quién le había mandado un mensaje.

—No lo sé—le dije, ya que obviamente dudara que alguien se llamara así (lo había agendado con un sobrenombre) —. No lo conozco.

Agarró su celular y se sorprendió.

—Es…—me miró confirmando mis sospechas.

—¿Él sabe que existe el Shiqui-Os?

—No…—dijo desconcertada.

En un momento abrió bien los ojos y exhaló aire asombrándose, se tapó la boca y estaba paralizada.

—¿Qué pasa?—dije impaciente.

—C-Creo que es…

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó corriendo fuera del edificio, Trunks se sorprendió y nos siguió, pero no alcancé a ver si Goten estaba detrás nuestro. Mientras corríamos le preguntaba todo el tiempo a Pan qué sucedía, pero no me respondía y seguía seria sin detenerse. Al momento me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos al Shiqui-Os, comencé a tener teorías ya muy locas, pero no las descartaría.

Pan paró y con ella yo y atrás nuestro Trunks. Se quedó mirando al frente con la boca abierta, en frente nuestro había un muchacho morocho y cabello negro de un corte algo extraño. Ella estaba tiesa, después de tres segundos estando ahí, el chico miró a su lado y se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia. Le sonrió muy contento a Pan.

—Hola Pan—dijo alegre.

—U—fue lo que dijo sorprendida, salió corriendo hacia él—¡UUB!—gritó abrazándolo.

Mi loca teoría se afirmaba, las cosas se pondrían más incómodas de lo normal. Yo ni quería voltear a ver a Trunks y ver la cara que estaba poniendo.

POV TRUNKS

Sentí un escalofrío por dentro cuando vi a Pan abrazar a un completo extraño para mí. Quedé sorprendió más que otra cosa, no sabía quién era, nunca lo había visto en el campus, pero al parecer Pan si lo conocía. Se quedó pegada a él mucho más que lo que hubiera hecho con otra persona. ¿Quién era? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un primo? Si hubiera sido su novio, lo hubiera besado directamente ¿no? Sentí algo bastante incómodo al pensar en la última opción.

—¿¡Cuándo llegaste?! ¿Cómo viniste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste nada? ¡Tonto, te extrañé mucho!—fueron todas las palabras que Pan le decía muy emocionada, era la primera vez que le vi una sonrisa tan sincera.

—Jaja, tranquila, quería sorprenderte. Sabía que podrías entenderlo en cuanto te enviara el mensaje.

—Fue algo difícil deducirlo, pero lo hice.

—Por supuesto, después de todo eres muy inteligente—le dijo dedicándole una felicidad enorme—. Sabía que no podías ir a vernos hasta allá así que creí que sería buena idea venir unos días aquí.

—¡Eso es perfecto! Sin embargo en una semana ya empiezan las clases, ¿cómo vas a hacer? Por cierto, ¡tú ya entrarías a tu primer año en la universidad!

—Sí, así es—dijo feliz—. Pero allá comienzan un poco más tarde las clases.

Bra se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a ellos para que la notaran, me hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Se puso frente a ellos y Pan la miró y con una mano la presentó.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga, Bra—dijo Pan mencionándola con orgullo.

—Qué tal—dijo él—. Yo soy su mejor amigo, Uub.

La identidad ya la tenía, pero habían varias incógnitas que tenía en mi cabeza todavía: ¿desde cuándo se conocen? ¿De qué lugar? ¿De verdad son tan buenos amigos?

—Él es mi hermano Trunks—dijo Bra y yo di un paso adelante—. Es parte de nuestro grupo de amigos.

—Mucho gusto—me dijo, yo sólo agaché mi cabeza.

—Sólo faltaría presentar a Goten, pero no sé dónde se metió.

Yo sabía dónde estaba Goten, pero no quería decir nada. Él no la había seguido a Pan como yo lo hice, puesto que cuando el celular de Pan sonó, el celular de Goten también lo hizo, sólo que ambas estaban distraídas como para darse cuenta. A diferencia de Pan, a Goten lo llamó una chica, esa chica llamada Pares quien había estado desaparecida estos días. En la llamada parecía que él se alegraba de escucharla, al cabo de unos segundos hablando se fue afuera para hablar en privado. No quiero imaginarme las cosas que estaba hablando con ella como para que no quiera que escuchemos, pero prefiero no idearme nada. Si decía algo sobre eso, sabía que Bra se iba a deprimir, y no quería que tampoco su imaginación la atormentara.

—De todas formas—dijo "Uub" a Pan, y distrayéndome de mis pensamientos—. ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Estás tranquila?

"Já, ¿por qué se preocupa tanto por ella? Como su mejor amigo debería saber que es perfecta en artes marciales y está en forma. ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?" Pensé y luego él le tocó la frente.

—Tampoco tienes fiebre ¿verdad?

—Jaja, tranquilo Uub, estoy bien, no te preocupes—dijo algo nerviosa.

¿Era necesario sonreírle de esa manera? Se sentía demasiada cómoda con él. Cada vez me molestaba más la situación de no tener idea de lo que pasaba. Aunque Bra parecía que no estaba tan confundida como yo, parecía que ella sabía algo que yo no, y se sentía más tranquilo. Algo ya no entendía cuando se formó una vena en mi frente. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué soy el único que no entiende lo que está pasando?!

—T-Trunks… ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Bra cuando me vio que me estaba agarrando la cabeza desesperadamente.

Me aclaré la garganta y la vi seriamente por un minuto de silencio total.

—Nada.

—¿¡Y para eso tanto suspenso?!

POV GOTEN

Siempre se metían en situaciones fuera de lo común, así que dejé que Trunks, Bra y Pan salieran corriendo sin razón alguna. Después de todo yo estaba hablando con Pares, comenzamos a charlar sobre las notas y lo bien que le había ido en las clases de matemáticas, y que después de eso pudo ir a visitar a su familia tranquilamente.

—_Sin embargo… sólo sería ir a visitar a mi mamá y a mi hermano menor._

Cuando dijo eso pensé en su padre, acaso… ¿él ya no estaba más en este mundo? No tenía que preguntar por qué no iría a visitar a su padre, tal vez no era algo que ella quisiera responder.

—Ya veo, ¿y cómo están ellos? —dije felicitándome de saber preguntar otra cosa.

—_Muy bien, ¿ustedes cómo han estado? _

—Genial, a pesar de que estamos pasando nuestros últimos días de vacaciones en este lugar no es un infierno total como lo habíamos pensado.

—_Eso es bueno, pero estaba pensando… ¿no te gustaría venir esta semana que queda conmigo Goten? __—_me dijo incómoda.

Me sorprendí que me preguntara eso, ella sabía que no podía salir de Doragon Senshi, algo se proponía. Aunque tampoco sabía a qué se refería con "ir con ella".

—¿A… qué te refieres?

—_Tal vez yo pueda lograr que te abstengan de ese castigo por al menos la última semana__—_decía mientras yo escuchaba detenidamente_—__. Mi padre puede parecer alguien muy estricto, pero está la posibilidad que te deje salir estos días. _

—Espera… no estoy entendiendo ¿quién es tu padre?

—_Bueno, no es algo que me guste difundir mucho. Mi padre es el director general de la academia._

Instantáneamente pensé en una gallina gritando y moviendo sus plumas por todas partes, al recordar a ese mismo director cubierto de pegamento y plumas de almohada. ¿Ese mismo director? ¿El mismo director que nos quitó nuestra vacaciones…ES EL PAPÁ DE PARES?

—N-No se parecen mucho…—dije con una gotita de sudor.

Pares era hermosa, tenía una personalidad amable y era agradable y a la vez muy tímida. Pero el director… ¿se supone que puede ser flexible con mi castigo? ¡Desde un principio yo no hice nada y me castigó igual! Esa persona es todo lo contrario a Pares, seguro ella salió igual a su madre.

—_Jaja… sí, me lo dicen mucho. Pero no cuesta nada intentar ¿no? Él por su trabajo, tiene que quedarse en la academia, así que lo llamaré para ver si puedes venir unos días._

—Ah espera, ¿a dónde?

—_Bueno, no exactamente a mi casa. Hay un lugar que quiero que conozcas, mi familia y yo vamos a un campo lleno de actividades, pensé que sería divertido invitarte, ¿no te parece?_

—Sabes… desde que comenzamos a hablar sobre esto, me pregunté por qué eres tan buena conmigo Pares, eres muy buena persona.

—_La verdad es que… te estoy muy agradecida Goten__—_dijo de una manera suave y relajante, yo me exalté_—__. No me es muy fácil hacer amigos y éste año había sido uno de los más difíciles para mí, pero desde que comenzamos a hablar me siento más feliz, me alegra mucho que nos hayamos podido conocer Goten. Por eso, quiero devolverte el favor. _

Me sentí feliz, jamás me habían elogiado de esa manera. Pero después pensé en Bra, en realidad ella sí me había alagado varias veces, pero era raro escucharlo de una persona que casi nunca habla, como lo era Pares, pero… ¿ella realmente me conoce?

—Gracias Pares… de verdad no tienes que decir nada más, es bastante. No soy tan buena persona—dije riéndome—, pero sí, me gustaría salir unos días de éste lugar. ¿Crees que puedas hacer que mis amigos puedan ir con nosotros?

Se escuchó un sonido de duda en ella.

—_Lo siento, pero… sabes como es mi papá, como mucho va a dejarte salir a ti. Sabe que eres un buen estudiante y lo más probable es sólo consiga que tú puedas irte. _

Lo pensé y era cierto. Trunks y Pan desde el comienzo fueron los que ocasionaron todo esto, y Bra no tenía una buena relación con los docentes de la academia, ya que había sido reconocida como "la niña problemática", algo de lo que ya me había olvidado. Terminamos de hablar sobre la salida con Pares, dijo que esta tarde hablaría con su padre y en cuanto terminara en seguida se comunicaría conmigo. Era una lástima que Trunks y las chicas no pudieran venir conmigo, sería genial si pudiéramos pasar todos juntos esta última semana.

También pensé en lo que ellos dirían, ¿Bra… no se sentiría algo triste porque voy con una amiga y su familia a pasar las vacaciones? ¿Tendría que inventarle algo para que no se deprima? "¡Espera!" Pensé. "No es como si me importara lo que ella piensa ¿no? Yo puedo salir con quiera y ella lo tiene que aceptar. Pero… tampoco quiero que sufra".

Suspiré de lo cansado que me sentí al pensar en tantas cosas, llamé a Trunks para saber porqué ésta vez habían salido precipitadamente.

—¿Hola? ¿Trunks?

—_¿Qué pasa?-_dijo con un tono molesto, me sorprendió que ni siquiera me dijera hola.

—E-Eemm, ¿dónde están? ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

—_¡Nada! No sé dónde estarán ellas ni me interesa, yo estoy en la fuente del edificio 1._

—Así que sí pasó algo eh… espera, voy para allá.

Le colgué ya que sabía que empezaría a gritarme de lo enojado que estaba por quién sabe qué razón. ¿Otra pelea entre Trunks y Pan? ¿Un malentendido entre él y su hermana? Las cosas típicas, pero ésta vez parecía estar mucho más molesto que de costumbre. No me molestaba tener un amigo así de enojón. Yo la mayoría de las veces estaba aburrido y me divertía ver cómo se ponía rojo de la furia, sin embargo como su amigo tengo que acariciar al perrito para que se tranquilice, y a veces darle comida.

Llegué y vi a Trunks con su celular, distraído. Parecía ser que se había tranquilizado un poco. Me senté a su lado y lo miré con una ceja arqueada. Él dejó su celular y me vio. Fueron unos segundos y no me decía nada, sólo me miraba molesto.

—¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?!

—¡NADA!

Ambos nos gritamos de esa manera en la que ya no soportas el silencio. Nos miramos de nuevo y comenzamos a reírnos, sí que éramos unos retrasados.

—Jaja, ya en serio tarado, ¿qué pasó? ¿Otra pelea? ¿Te caíste y se burlaron de ti? —dije cuando me relajé un poco de carcajearme tanto.

Él suspiró y miró al suelo, sonriendo.

—No en realidad…

Me contó lo que había pasado con ese chico que no conocía, al parecer después de eso Trunks se fue y las chicas fueron a mostrarle el campus a ese muchacho llamado Uub. Trunks repetía un mil y una veces que estaba molesto por no comprender lo que estaba pasando, que parecía ser que Pan le guardaba secretos y no le gustaba. Pero yo sabía que había algo más detrás de eso. No comenté nada acerca de eso, sabía que lo único que le diría, Trunks lo negaría.

—Tengo que contarte algo—le dije cambiando de tema, y con el miedo de que se lo tomara a mal.

Sin embargo estaba algo distraído así que tal vez no me prestaría atención.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo mirando al suelo.

—Pues…—decía yo con una gotita de sudor y mirando al lado contrario en el que se encontraba él—. Hablé con Pares ésta mañana, ella me dijo si quería que vaya a su casa de campo esta última semana de vacaciones—Trunks no decía nada, me sentí un poco nervioso—. Yo no sabía cómo podría salir si es que tenía estos problemas con el director, pero dio la casualidad que es el mismo padre de ella. Y-Yo acepté, traté de hacer que ustedes también puedan salir del castigo y venir conmigo pero no se podía. Mañana, lo más seguro, es que me vaya con Pares y su familia.

El silencio era tan profundo que me incomodaba, prefería que se enojara conmigo y comenzara a gritarme como yo me lo hubiera imaginado, pero esa pausa me hacía entender que la situación era mucho más seria de lo que parecía. Miré a Trunks y él estaba mirando al suelo con el pelo tapándole los ojos. ¿Estaba triste por Bra? ¿Decepcionado? Tal vez estaba dudando si yo en realidad era la buena persona que buscaba en un amigo.

Cuando lo vi más de cerca, estaba roncando y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

—¡TRUNKS! —le grité golpeándole en la cabeza cuando me ci cuenta que estaba dormido.

—¡AY, ay, ¿q-qué pasó?! —dijo asustado.

—¡No me estabas escuchando!

—¡Ah, eeh, lo siento! Es que tu conversación se había hecho muy larga y supongo que me aburrí.

—Trunks…-le dije temblando de enojo—¿Al menos escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

—Sí…

—Tienes que tomarlo en serio, esto es…

—¿Porqué? ¿Para ti es importante? —me dijo serio—Estoy seguro que hace unos meses atrás no le hubieras tomado tanta importancia a una situación como ésta-me quedé callado, tenía razón—. Es por Bra ¿no?

No sabía cómo responder a eso, pero no quería. No quería caer justamente en lo que me negué tanto al principio. El tener algo con ella me parecía imposible, yo quería mantener mi palabra. Nunca me consideré alguien que dudara de sus palabras, y no quería que ésta se convirtiera en la primera vez. Decidido dije lo siguiente.

—Voy a ir, avísale a las chicas. Yo voy a preparar un poco de ropa para irme mañana.

Me fui sin mirar la cara de Trunks, sino sabía que me reprendería por algo. ¿Por qué me sentía tan intranquilo? Esta inquietud me está matando.

POV PAN

Volver a hablar con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba a Uub me hizo sentir completamente en casa. Era verdad que ésta academia se había vuelto mi hogar, pero con Uub aquí me sentía otra vez yo, y con Bra ya sabiéndolo todo las cosas se estaban aligerando. Pero que Trunks y Goten no lo supieran todavía me incomodaba.

Terminamos de mostrarle el campus a Uub y le dije si quería ir a ver mi habitación. Y cuando lo recordé, me pregunté dónde dormiría él estos días, dijo que había habitaciones deshabitadas debido a que nuevamente en mitad de año incluirían a nuevos estudiantes e hicieron más habitaciones, habló con el director de mi edificio para que él se pudiera quedar en una de ellas estos días. Lo acompañé hasta su dormitorio, dejó sus cosas y después fuimos a mi habitación. Cuando llegamos sonó el celular de Bra.

—¿Hola? —dijo contestando la llamada—No, estoy en mi habitación… Está bien—dijo diciendo lo último algo inquieta.

—¿Quién era?

—Trunks, dijo que me tiene que contar algo, ahora vengo. Tengan cuidado—dijo lo último poniéndome bastante incómoda, ella obviamente pensado que pasaría algo estando nosotros dos solos.

Bra se fue y Uub y yo entramos a la habitación.

—¿A qué se refería con que tengamos cuidado? —dijo Uub confundido.

—¡N-NADA, NO ES NADA! —dije nerviosa.

"Bra, no puedes ser ni un poco discreta. Te voy a asesinar" Pensé molesta.

Nos sentamos en mi cama y sentí que el silencio se apoderó de la habitación, yo ni lo miraba a él. No se me ocurría ningún tema de conversación, sin embargo antes de que viniera quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero ahora todas esas dudas en mi mente desaparecieron. Lo vi de reojo y él estaba mirando a la pared contraria, tal vez estaba un poco cansado.

—¿Estás… cuidándote? —me preguntó haciéndo que me asustara.

Esperaba que no me hiciera ese tipo de preguntas, era el tema que menos quería tocar, y mentirle de verdad me hacía sentir mal, pero para seguir normalmente en la academia tengo que omitir un par de verdades.

—Claro que sí, siempre tomo la medicina.

Era mentira, hace unos tres meses no lo hacía por estar divirtiéndome con las vacaciones

—No quiero que te pase nada malo Pan, de verdad eres muy importante para mí.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante eso, hace tiempo que no escuchaba las dulces palabras de Uub. Antes ya eran costumbre, pero ahora con Trunks, los insultos ya eran comunes en mi vida.

—Gracias Uub, tú ¿estás bien?

¿Esa soy yo? ¿Tan gentil y buena? Me había dado cuenta que durante este tiempo había cambiado mi actitud, mi voz se escuchaba suave y comencé a recordar que así era como yo trataba a Uub.

—Sinceramente te extrañé mucho, era difícil no verte en el colegio, fuera de él o en tu casa. A veces iba a visitarte y me olvidaba que ya no había nadie en tu casa y me tenía que ir-lo decía en un tono tan triste que nunca le había escuchado, yo le sonreí.

—Pero de todas maneras siempre vamos a estar juntos ¿no? Aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca—le dije sacándome el pañuelo naranja de la cabeza y mostrándoselo.

Él lo miró y me sonrió con satisfacción.

FLASHBACK

_Habíamos hecho esa promesa, un día antes de que me vaya._

_En la plaza frente a mi casa, Uub me había llamado para encontrarnos en la tarde._

—_Uub__—__dije llamándolo, él me miró. Estaba esperando sentado en un columpio._

—_Pan, bueno… emm…__—__me hablaba nervioso y afligido a la vez._

—_¿Qué pasa? __—__le pregunté sentándome junto a él en el otro columpio. _

_Sabía que se quería despedir, yo sabía que no estaba feliz porque me fuera al siguiente día, y yo tampoco. Yo era la que más estaba en desacuerdo con la decisión, pero no podía hacer nada. Uub miraba al suelo y vi que escondía algo en las manos._

—_Esto…__—__dijo mostrándome un pañuelo naranja en su mano__—__es un objeto de promesa._

—_¿Promesa?_

—_Prométeme que aunque estemos lejos o estemos cerca, siempre vamos a estar juntos ¿sí? __—__me rogó._

_Y me hizo tan feliz, en ese momento… mi corazón se había acelerado mucho. Tomé el pañuelo y me lo coloqué en la cabeza._

—_Aunque lo tenga puesto o no, te será difícil deshacerte de mí__—__le dije riéndome._

FIN FLASHBACK

—¡Pan! —gritó alguien en la puerta asustándome cuando estaba tan tranquila.

¿Quién más sino que el molesto de cabello desteñido? Me di cuenta que estaba muy cerca de Uub, me sonrojé y me separé al instante, obviamente Trunks si llegó a darse cuenta de eso, y me miró peor que cuando había abierto la puerta de golpe.

—Aaaay perdón, ¿interrumpo algo? —dijo sarcásticamente, y Uub le respondió.

—Sí, de hecho s…

—¡Eso no importa! —lo interrumpió, como siempre, con sus malos modales.

—¡OYE, NO LE HABLES ASÍ! —le grité volviendo a mi estado habitual.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?! ¡Vine aquí porque no están mis auriculares y estoy seguro que tú me los robaste!

—¡No te robé nada! ¡Tú eres el que siempre pierde sus cosas!

—¿¡Ah sí?! ¿¡Y qué es eso?! —me gritó apuntando unos auriculares en mi mesita, se me cayó una gotita de sudor.

—¡B-Bueno, toma! —le dije tirándoselos a la cabeza—¡PERO VETE YA, VETE, VETE!

Lo saqué de la habitación y cerré la puerta rápidamente, me quedé apoyada en ella unos segundos mientras suspiraba una y otra vez. Fruncí el ceño y abrí otra vez la puerta, efectivamente él estaba afuera con el oído levantado tratando de escuchar mi conversación con Uub. Con una vena en la frente y temblando de enojo ya no lo aguanté más.

—¡Te dije que te fueras! —grité pateándolo por el pasillo, él maldiciéndome se fue.

Di un último y largo suspiro y volteé a ver a Uub. Parecía asustado, nunca había visto mi lado oscuro, y la verdad era que nunca había tenido que sacarlo a la luz, al menos hasta que conocí a Trunks. Me disculpé varias veces con él de mi parte y de parte de Trunks. Le repetí bastantes veces que Trunks era mejor persona de lo que aparentó, no era verdad pero con algo tenía que cubrirlo. Él solamente se rio y dijo que le gustó ver a la Pan determinante, y que parecía que en este lugar igual me divertía.

¿Cómo respondería a eso? Pelear con Trunks, creo que me entretiene. Pero fuera de eso, se me vino a la mente si es que yo estaba así de hiperactiva en mi ciudad. Ya no lo recordaba.

Dijo que iría a instalarse un momento a la habitación y yo le asentí, me quedé un rato pensando frente a la puerta. Me acordé que Bra había ido con Trunks porque él tenía algo que decirle, ella no volvió todavía, y era evidente que ya había hablado con su hermano. Me preocupé porque cuando ella escuchaba malas noticias, siempre me avisaba lo que sucedía. Pero cuando era algo realmente serio, no volvía hasta la noche, después de un extenso día reflexionando las cosas. Sin embargo ya era de noche, y era seguro que entraría por esa puerta en cualquier momento.

Las diez y media y no aparecía, treinta minutos esperándola. La llamé directamente y me avisó que estaba afuera del edificio, algo había pasado o estaba por pasar. Salí corriendo por las escaleras y la vi afuera, sentada y apoyada en la pared de nuestro edificio. La quedé mirando y pasó un viento frío.

—Hace frío—le dije preocupada—. Vamos, te vas a resfriar-la tomé de la mano y la levanté. Fuimos juntas adentro de la recepción.

—Goten va…—decía con la voz entrecortada y mirando al suelo- se va con Pares, una semana de vacaciones con ella.

Me quedé en silencio, no sabía cómo consolarla y me sentí inútil, Bra continuó.

—Pan ¿él…la ama?

—¡Bueno! Eso no lo podemos saber, Goten es la persona más reservada que conozco. Aunque es gentil y todo lo demás se guarda demasiadas cosas—dije tratando de aligerar el momento, pero ella se encogió más—. Solamente sé… que eres la mejor chica para cualquier chico, pero recuerda que cualquier chico no es el mejor para ti-ella me miró sorprendida—. No te preocupes Bra, yo estoy aquí, pase lo que pase cualquier persona que te lastime, yo lo haré sufrir el doble.

—Pan…—dijo conmocionada—¡Gracias, gracias, eres la mejor! —decía abrazándome fuertemente, yo le correspondí sonriendo.

Ya no sabía lo que pensaba Goten, sinceramente nos vuelve locos a todos, pero estoy segura que pronto alguien se rendirá, sea ella o él.

POV TRUNKS

—¡TRUNKS! —me gritó Goten sacándome los auriculares, al parecer estaba llamándome hace rato.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa? —dije molesto.

—¿Estás molesto? Sólo pones la música muy fuerte cuando estás enojado y quieres salir de este mundo.

—Sí… y estaba tan tranquilo hasta que me interrumpiste.

—Perdón por tratar de ayudarte.

—No estás tratando de ayudarme, tengo demasiadas cosas por las cuales estoy molesto y estás involucrado.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Ahora que estés molesto por Pan es mi culpa? —me dijo enojándose, eso que dijo me enfadó aún más.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre eso! ¡No digas cosas de las que no tienes idea!

—¿Que no tengo idea? ¡A pesar de que no te conozco hace mucho, eres mi mejor amigo y sé bastantes cosas sobre ti! ¡Te conozco más de lo que tú te conoces a ti mismo! —dijo apuntándome.

—¡ES MENTIRA! Es cierto que lo que pasa con Pan no lo entiendo muy bien, pero también me enoja que aunque estés lastimando a mi hermana ¡NO TE IMPORTE NADA!

Diablos, ésta vez me había pasado de la raya. Sabía que no era su culpa que Bra se sintiera de esa manera con él, y que Goten podía tener toda la libertad que quisiera. Lo dije sin pensarlo, en realidad no tenía planeado confesárselo en ningún momento, quería guardármelo aunque me estuviera molestando cada vez más, pero estaba tan alterado que lo dejé salir sin querer. Se me había quedado mirando más que enojado, al principio le impactó lo que le había dicho, pero ahora estaba igual o más molesto que yo.

—¡BIEN, SI ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS ME VOY ESTA MISMA NOCHE! —gritó tomando la maleta que ya había preparado para la mañana y yéndose dando un portazo.

Todo estaba saliendo peor de lo esperado, y encima yo arruinando más la situación. Me agarré la frente, diciéndome a mí mismo un tonto.

De todas maneras ¿qué pasa con ellos? Goten diciéndome que todo esto tiene que ver con Pan… No sé por qué a él y a mi hermana se les da la idea de que todo en mi vida está relacionado con ella. Bueno, aunque la mayoría de las veces mi enojo es debido a ella. No entiendo el porqué, lo cierto es que este yo interno salió cuando la conocí.

Pero ése es otro lado de ella, uno que pocas veces puedo ver: el gentil y el amable. Pero la verdad es que ella es así ¿no? No será posible que pueda llegar a verme de la manera que lo estaba mirando a él cuando entré a la habitación.

¿Acaso es tonta? Con esos ojos deslumbrantes, por favor, ¿quién se lo creería? Quiere hacerle creer a todos que es de esa manera, pero la verdad es que es un demonio cuando está frente a mí. Sólo a mí me muestra su verdadero ser, ¿no es verdad?

Un momento… ¿Por qué estoy dudando tanto…sobre una tontería como ésta?

"Tengo demasiado sueño y ya no pienso claramente" Pensé y dormí.

POV GENERAL

La posterior mañana Goten se había ido y sus amigos no sabían a dónde. Trunks llamó a Pares para confirmar que él se encontraba bien. Ella le comunicó que llegó a su estancia hace una hora recién, pero que no sabía dónde había estado toda la noche. A pesar de que Trunks lo llamó repetidas veces él no le contestó y todos se tuvieron que quedar con la duda.

Desayunando en el mismo lugar que siempre, Pan esperaba impaciente a una persona que nunca llegaba, Trunks la miraba irritado.

—¿Qué tanto miras la entrada? —le dice harto.

—Uub dijo que vendría pero ya se está demorando demasiado.

—Supongo que será un buena ocasión, quería preguntar ¿cómo se conocie…

—¡Llegué! —gritó justamente apareciendo, se sentó en seguida de lo cansado que estaba—¡Uf, lamento llegar tarde! Es difícil encontrar una florería abierta cuando todavía no comienzan las clases en tu academia.

—¿Qué? Uub, pero qué…—le decía Pan, pero fue callada con una flor rosada frente a ella.

—Es para ti... recuerdas este día, ¿cierto Pan? —dijo mostrándole la fecha en su celular.

La pelinegra se impresionó y se tocó su barbilla.

—Hoy es la fecha en la que nos hicimos amigos.

—¡Sí! Qué bueno que no lo olvidaste.

Comenzaron a hablar y a recordar viejos tiempos, debido a eso Trunks pudo escuchar, junto con Bra, cómo es que se conocieron, dónde y cuándo. Pero eso todavía no le parecía suficiente al pelilila, cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos frunciendo el ceño. "¿Una flor para un aniversario de amigos? Este chico está loco" Pensó mirándolo fijamente. Uub se dio cuenta de la mirada penetrante que le estaba concediendo el amigo de su amiga. Le devolvió otra mirada de disgusto. Desde un principio a Uub ya le estaba cayendo mal la actitud de Trunks, porque siempre lo miraba de mala manera y porque había interrumpido su conversación con Pan. Trunks se sorprendió al notar sus ojos de desprecio.

"¿Qué tiene contra mí? No le he hecho nada, sin embargo él está arruinando mi visita a Pan" Pensaba el morocho ya dejando de mirarlo y comenzando a hablar con la de ojos azabache.

"Creo que las cosas se están poniendo un poco tensas aquí" Pensaba la peliazul observando y dándose cuenta de todo. Vio a su amiga que conversaba normalmente con Uub, no se estaba percatando de nada a su alrededor, y lo peor era que no le estaba prestando atención a Trunks quien no soportaba la situación, o eso era lo que pensaba su hermana. "Pan… eres tan ingenua en estas cosas" Pensó Bra suspirando.

Luego de eso, los próximos cuatro días Pan y Uub "salieron" a varios lugares, claro dentro de lo que se podía ya que no podían salir rejas fuera de Doragon Senshi. El hecho era que volvían a ser los amigos que un año atrás habían dejado de ser. Pan cada vez se sentía más feliz con Uub, pero él todavía no cumplía el objetivo por el cual había ido en realidad.

Ella estaba mostrándole la sala de juegos de su edificio, comenzaron a jugar un videojuego sentados en dos sillones, y como era de esperarse Uub le estaba ganando a Pan, pero en un momento vio la cara de concentración de su amiga y la dejó ganar. Ella emocionada comenzó a presumir su victoria, pero se sorprendió al ver que el morocho no reclamaba.

—Uub… ¿qué pasa? — dijo asombrada que él no dijera nada y sólo la quedara mirando sonriente.

—Nada, es sólo que me gusta verte feliz.

—Jaja, ¿pero qué estás diciendo? —dijo ella dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Au! Ya vas a ver pequeño pan—dijo él tomándola de la cintura y haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Jaja, no, Uub!-decía carcajeándose.

Ambos se reían, Pan también se quejaba. De repente abrieron la puerta de la sala. Un Trunks sorprendido los veía desde la entrada, Pan y Uub se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y los tres no decían nada. El pelilila frunciendo el ceño cerró la puerta lentamente y se fue sin nada que decir.

Pan se sorprendió de su actitud, y era la primera vez que se daba cuenta que Trunks se había sentido mal, aunque no entendía la razón. "¿Estará bien?" Pensó recordando lo que Bra le había dicho haces un par de días, respecto a la pelea que Trunks había tenido con Goten. Se quedó mirando entristecida la puerta. Uub la vio y notó que tenía una mirada que nunca había visto.

—Pan…

—¿Eh? ¿Sí? —le dijo mirándolo nuevamente.

—¿Cómo… te hiciste amiga de Trunks?

* * *

POV TRUNKS

Otra vez, juntos. Todos los días, juntos. ¿Cómo puede soportar todos los días a una chica tan molesta como esa?

¿Acaso no nota… que ella era con la que peleaba todos los días? Es una persona irritante, nunca escucha, es terca, caprichosa, infantil, distraída. Pero al lado de él, se comporta diferente. Yo ya sabía que es normal que conmigo nos llevemos un poco mal a cada rato, pero que con Bra y Goten sí pueda comportarse como una amiga normal. Pero de alguna forma, con ese muchacho todo su mundo cambia. Pareciera que se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Nunca me fijé tanto en las relaciones de las demás personas, por eso ésta intriga que tengo no es común. Dudo, y sé que Bra también, sobre lo que ellos están teniendo. Yo tenía mi mejor amiga, también nos llevábamos muy bien, pero lo nuestro era algo no más allá de eso. Y lo que me pregunto es: ¿lo suyo va más allá de eso?

—Tal vez sea mejor preguntarle a Bra de una vez por todas.

"_AJÁA, así que cada vez te interesas más por Pan eeh"_

Sí, definitivamente eso diría ella, cuando no es verdad ¡nada de lo que piensa sobre mí y ella! Será mejor tranquilizarme y no tomar expectativas previas. Lo que pase pasará, después de todo, eso no tiene que ver conmigo.

* * *

—Bueno, vamos a salir un rato, ¿quieren venir? —dijo Pan, cuando estábamos yo, Bra, su amigo y ella en su habitación.

—No, gracias—dije sin querer verlos así de pegados otra vez.

Me molestaba la situación en la que presumían ser mejores amigos y se trataban de otra manera. Lo mejores amigos son, como lo dice, AMIGOS. ¿No pueden respetar sus propias palabras? Actúen como se debe.

—Yo voy, ¿te quedas aquí Trunks? —dijo Bra, yo me senté al lado de la ventana y miré afuera.

—Sí.

Se fueron y me quedé distraído por unos minutos mirando el patio de preparatoria. Al cabo de poco tiempo, Pan abrió la puerta. La miré preguntándole con mi mirada porqué había regresado.

—Olvidé algo—afirmó abriendo algo de su mesa de luz, sacó una flores y las vio fijándose que estén en perfecto orden.

—¿Y eso para qué?

—Vamos a ver a Mushu—dijo mientras desaparecía su sonrisa, con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Todavía... no lo superas? —dije mirando al suelo.

Creí que había estado haciendo un buen trabajo tratando de hacer que lo olvidara, pero parecía que no era así. Pensaba que Pan lloraría en cualquier momento, pero no fue así.

—Ya casi lo logro—dijo levantando su mirada a mí—. Gracias a ti.

Me sorprendí, no creí que ella descubriera que yo no quería que estuviera triste, no sabía que yo le era tan trasparente respecto a mis pensamientos. ¿Eso no era peligroso? Quería que estuviera feliz, pero eso no lo tenía que saber ella. De la manera en la que me sonreía, parecía ser que ya sabía todo lo que yo pensaba. Sentí mucho calor cuando no dejaba de mirarme.

—¡Pa-para que sepas no hice nada por ti! Sólo, esa vez… te abracé porque s-sabía que era lo correcto y…

—Sí—dijo ella poniendo una mano en mi hombro—. Muchas gracias Trunks, estuviste para mí, si no estabas ahí no sé cómo habría tomado la muerte de Mushu, por eso, gracias.

Yo sólo dejé de verla y vi a la ventana asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Por eso—continuó—, si hay algo que te moleste, dímelo.

Me sentí nervioso, no le diría que quería saber más sobre ella y su amigo, podría malinterpretar la situación. Pero como estaba adivinando mis pensamientos era mejor quedarse callado.

—Estoy bien—dije serio.

Me vio preocupada y sacó su mano de mí.

—Entiendo—dijo sin insistir, se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo, como si quisiera decirme algo más, pero en unos segundos siguió y cerró la puerta.

Suspiré sintiéndome cansado, miré la habitación y vi a mi lado que el cajón que había abierto Pan seguía así. No había nada más en él a excepción de un sobre blanco con un corazón en el medio. Sentí curiosidad ya que había pensado que era de Bra. "Puede que sea una carta que nunca llegó a entregarle a Goten" Pensé. Como hermano mayor era mi trabajo husmear sus cosas, así que abrí el sobre y lo leí.

Me exalté al darme cuenta en seguida que la letra no era de Bra, sino de Pan. ¿Pan enamorada? Sin embargo, la letra parecía distinta a como es ahora, como si la hubiera escrito hace unos años. No era mi intención violar la privacidad de ella, pero no pude evitar comenzar a leer.

_Es gracioso ¿no? Siempre, todo el tiempo, decíamos que no sentíamos nada el uno por el otro. Ahora me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si la primera vez que nos confundieron con novios, hubiera dicho que en realidad me gustaría que fuese así, pero lamentablemente somos mejores amigos. Si me lo preguntas no sé cuándo comencé a sentirme así, sólo puedo decirte que eres la primer persona que me hace sentir nerviosa. Antes era normal abrazarnos, tratarnos anormalmente bien, pero ahora ya no es igual. _

_Perdón por decirte que estoy enamorada de ti, esto era lo que ninguno de los dos quería. _

_Pero ya no puedo más, aunque no lo sepas, que me vaya muy lejos y no te valla a ver es algo que me duele mucho, ¿a ti te duele? No tanto como a mí ¿verdad? Me arrepiento tanto de no habértelo dicho a pesar de que tuve muchas oportunidades. Pero ya no puedo volver atrás, en un mes me voy, y ésta carta nunca te la habré entregado. _

_Pan._

Era su único mejor amigo, ¿quién más podría ser sino más que él? Me sentí intimidado por un momento, amenazado. Y vinieron muchas más preguntas que las que tenía antes, ¿por qué nunca le entregó la carta? ¿a él le gusta ella? De la manera en la que se trataban casi me lo confirmaba. Pero después comencé a pensar en cómo es Pan. ¡Já, tal vez es por eso que nunca se lo entregó! Pan es bruta, tonta y violenta. Pero… ¿puede enamorarse? La pregunta que más me intrigó fue ¿qué tenía él como para poder enamorar a Pan? Alguien tan distraída como ella, tan perdida cuando se trata de estas cosas, bien sabe lo que sucede cuando hablamos de Bra y de Goten, pero no entiende lo demás.

Sólo me queda hablar con Uub.

POV GENERAL

FLASHBACK

—_¿Cómo… te hiciste amiga de Trunks?_

_Se sorprendió de que Uub de repente tuviera ese interés en algo como eso. Nunca preguntaba cosas así excepto hace un año, cuando él le había preguntado una vez por qué pasaba más tiempo con otro chico que con él. Otra vez, la duda se había presentado en Pan, ¿por qué se había hecho amiga de Trunks si se llevaban tan mal? Había sido una pregunta en la que se había demorado en responder. _

—_Creo que… porque es hermana de Bra—dijo después de un largo rato._

—_Pero, ¿cómo? —repitió._

_Algo sonrojada y mirando al suelo respondió:_

—_Nosotros… nos peleamos a penas nos conocimos—dijo riéndose un poco, Uub se preocupó._

_Sólo le quedaba hablar con Trunks._

FIN FLASHBACK

****_Continuará..._

* * *

**Esto fue más un...UubxPan ¿no les parece? Jaja, a mí sinceramente no me desagrada la pareja, será porque no me desagrada Uub, pero yo sé quieren su** **TruPan**,** ¿pasará algún día? Mmmm, jajaja, está bien no los desespero tanto. ¿Les preocupa el tema de Pares? Algo no está yendo muy ien por ahí, ¿qué se imaginan que pasará? ¡La visita de Uub trae mucha frustación a Trunks! Está más irritado que cualquier otro agregándole la pelea que tuvo con Goten. ¡Este capítulo trajo más problemas que sólo la presencia de Uub! Presten atención que lo más inquietante comienza, les deseo lo mejor, Besos ;)  
**

**Siguiente capítulo:**

_"La visita de Uub (2da parte): La ida y lo inconcluso"  
_

**¡Espero le haya gustado y también les guste el siguiente!  
**

**Si les gustó, ¡no olviden dejar su review!**


	14. Chapter 14 La visita de Uub (2da parte)

_**[Capítulo 14]**_

_**La visita de Uub 2da parte: La ida y lo inconcluso**_

Un día antes de que comiencen las clases, todavía no había hablado con el amigo de Pan, pero era obvio que saldrían otra vez hoy, después de todo, es el último día. Pero antes de eso, yo estaba preparado para tener una conversación con Uub. Sinceramente no estoy seguro de lo que hablaremos, pero de que tenía que charlar con él era seguro. Me levanté temprano para poder encontrármelo antes de que él se encontrara con Pan. Me sorprendí cuando salí de mi habitación y apenas bajé las escaleras, él estaba justo ahí, parecía que esperaba algo, con los brazos cruzados.

—Oye—le dije, él me miró.

—Ah, hola—me respondió fríamente.

—¿Buscas a Pan? No está aquí.

—Ah… no. De hecho, vine a hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

Era una pura casualidad, que ambos tengamos deseos de hablar seriamente con el otro.

Pero… cuando nos sentamos a desayunar en el Shiqui-Os… ninguno de los dos sabíamos desde dónde comenzar, y nos quedamos un largo rato mirándonos sin decirnos nada. Abrí la boca y estaba por decirle algo, pero no fue a tiempo.

—Ah, así que estaban aquí—dijo Pan detrás de nosotros, entrando al lugar con Bra.

—Qué sorpresa que estén ustedes dos en éste lugar y no nos hayan comentado nada—dijo mi hermana.

—Qué bueno—dijo Pan sentándose al lado mío—. Ya me estaba preocupando, pero parece que sí se llevan bien—dijo sonriéndonos, Uub le sonrió también, pero supongo que solamente era para tranquilizarla, lo que ella decía no era verdad.

Terminamos desayunando los cuatro juntos y el resto de la comida, las únicas que hablaron fueron Bra y Pan, a veces Uub hacía un comentario que otro, pero yo estaba callado. Tenía un asunto pendiente y estas chicas me interrumpieron. Me levanté de mi mesa, sorprendiendo a Pan, y dije que iría al gimnasio 3, en donde hacemos artes marciales. Luego de decir eso lo miré nuevamente al morocho, casi indicándole con la mirada que después pasara por ahí. Él parece que me comprendió, y Pan nos miró extrañada a los dos. Yo sólo me fui dejando dinero sobre la mesa.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, yo estaba sentado en una de las colchonetas del edificio, y Uub entró por la entrada principal del gimnasio. Me levanté y él se acercó a mí, ya no fue necesario el silencio antes de hablar.

—Por lo que veo, tú también tienes algo que decirme—dijo él.

—Bueno, algo así—dije mirando al techo y tocando mi nuca.

—Yo hablaré primero—dijo groseramente, me estaba cayendo mal—Sólo quiero hacerte una advertencia, será corto y fácil de entender.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y serio.

—No te acerques a Pan—dice sorprendiéndome—. No me gusta cómo la tratas. Tal vez para ti también sea algo bueno, parece que no te cae bien y que dejes de estar con ella eso te aliviaría ¿no?

¿Por qué me pedía algo así? No entiendo que tiene que ver él con las relaciones que Pan decida tener con sus amigos, ella decide lo que quiere hacer y con quiénes quiere estar. Además no es como si tuviera tanta confianza conmigo como para pedirme algo como eso. No, ni siquiera me lo está pidiendo, me lo está exigiendo. Miré al suelo, dudando.

—¿Y tú qué tienes que ver con eso? Yo soy amigo de ella, no de ti.

—Me preocupa que le lastime las cosas que le digas, le gritas mucho y por lo que me ha contado siempre la insultas—dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pero no te dijo que le molestara ¿verdad?

Se quedó callado, no sabía cómo responderme. Sonreí un poco, con satisfacción. Pero no entendí la razón por la que me sentía tan bien de que mis argumentos le ganaran a los suyos.

—De-De todas maneras, a nadie le hace bien una relación así. Tal vez no dice nada por no querer perder su amistad con Bra—dijo algo alterado, pero era muy notorio que sus intenciones eran diferentes, puse mis manos en mis caderas.

—No deberías meterte en eso, sé que conoces a Pan y ella cuando algo le molesta lo dice. No creo que te perdone que trates de defenderla sin que ella esté enterada.

—Bueno…—se quedaba sin palabras, pronto terminaría la conversación y yo habré ganado.

—No puedes hacer nada—seguí, con los brazos cruzados—como bien sabes no es…

—Me gusta—dijo interrumpiéndome con la cabeza gacha, yo descrucé mis brazos y abrí bien los ojos—. Pan me gusta… hace ya un tiempo—yo estaba perdiendo la partida—. Por eso, no puedo dejar que una persona como tú esté a su lado.

Quedé sorprendido al principio, miré al suelo y yo era el que estaba en silencio ahora. No, a él no le gusta Pan, no le gusta definitivamente.

—Dices que te gusta, que es agradable y dulce, en serio ¿estás seguro de haber pasado con ella más de la mitad de tu vida? —dije tratando de que cambiara de opinión.

¿Por qué? No tenía idea.

—Tú no conoces ese lado de ella porque siempre la haces enojar, ¿cómo podría ser amable contigo si tú siempre la maltratas?

—No sabes nada de mí ni de cómo la trato a ella, haz visto poco de lo que en realidad pasamos juntos, así que no puedes decir nada.

—Te digo lo mismo.

Jaque mate.

—Lo único que te digo es eso—continuó yéndose y parando en la puerta—. Estoy seguro que me gusta, se lo voy a decir. Pero antes quiero asegurarme que ella esté tranquila aquí, el estrés no le hace bien, por lo tanto… tú tienes que alejarte.

Abrí bien los ojos, me golpearon fuertemente las últimas palabras, no me había dado cuenta, aunque en realidad nunca me había fijado en eso, si es que yo le hago mal y le causo estrés a Pan. Se fue sin que me dejara preguntarle a qué se refería con que el estrés le hacía mal, ¿habrá tenido que ver con sus desmayos y choques de salud? Me pregunté, pero estaba tan enojado con él que ya no podría haberle hablado sin gritarle. Inevitablemente pensé en Pan diciendo mi nombre con una linda sonrisa, como hace unos días. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿La estaba perdiendo? Si dejo que él continúe… ¿la voy a perder definitivamente? Por primera vez, no sabía qué hacer.

POV GENERAL

Las clases habían comenzado en la academia, y Pan, Bra y Trunks esperaban la llegada de Goten, quien estaba a primera hora en la clase de álgebra avanzada. La materia todavía no había comenzado, cuando Trunks estaba sentado, nota que Goten entra al salón y camina hasta en frente de él. Se miran por unos segundos de tensión.

—¿Cómo… te fue en tu viaje? —dijo Trunks mirando, un poco incómodo, su mesa.

—Muy bien… gracias—dijo el pelinegro igual de incómodo.

—Muy bien, tomen sus asientos, la clase va a dar comienzo—dijo un anciano, entrando con sus maletas.

Goten se sentó donde siempre, al lado de Trunks, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, esa semana le habían pasado muchas cosas. El profesor empezó con la _Teoría fundamental del álgebra _hartando a sus alumnos, ya que la mayoría lo sabía. Él también cansado de que se quejaran tanto dijo que haría que todos pasaran al frente, explicando tal teoría la siguiente clase, que sería dentro de tres días. Determinante, comenzó a armar él mismo los grupos: los de notas similares estarían con esos mismos. El primer grupo fue nada más que Goten y Trunks. Lo que le sorprendió a Trunks fue que su amigo no se opusiera ni nada. Comprendió que Goten había hecho algo de lo que se arrepintió, y para compensarlo ya no estaría enojado con Trunks.

Como lo había previsto el pelilila, cuando el anciano dijo que la clase estaba en su fin, Goten avisó que tenía algo que contarle. Ahí mismo, en el salón, mientras todos se iban, el de ojos azabache suspiró para comenzar con la charla.

—Ojalá me equivoque y no hayas besado a Pares—dijo el de ojos azules antes de que su amigo hablara.

—¿D-De qué hablas?—contestó nervioso y con una gota de sudor—Tú te armas cada telenovela.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó? —dijo Trunks cruzando sus brazos.

—Bueno…—decía transpirando más—, el padre de Pares, el director, parece que está interesado en mí de alguna forma.

—¡¿ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE TI?! —gritó Trunks, haciendo que Goten le tapara la boca en seguida.

—¡No idiota! Me refiero a otra cosa, parece que Pares le dijo algo bueno de mí como para que yo terminara agradándole al director.

—Ah, mmm…—decía con su mano en su mentón—. ¿Y eso no es bueno?

—No lo sé, supongo que sí. Pero es un poco extraño.

Hablando de cosas extrañas Trunks recordó cómo se sintió respecto a lo que había dicho Uub ayer. Pensó en que tal vez debería contárselo a Goten, pero decidió que al final no lo haría porque lo más probable es que él lo malinterpretaría ¿no es verdad? "A veces él se pasa más telenovela que yo" Pensó el pelilila sonriendo.

—Ah por cierto—dijo Goten despertando a Trunks—. Me enteré de lo de ese chico, Uub ¿cierto? Pan me dijo que él estaba de visita y que es su mejor amigo—decía el pelinegro mirando pícaramente a Trunks—. ¿Tú estás bien con eso? Por lo que me dijo un pajarito ellos han estado pasando todos estos días juntos y que tú estabas molesto con eso, jaja.

Trunks miró con el ceño un poco fruncido a Goten, él evadiría esa conversación. Sí, con otra bomba.

—Ese pajarito del que hablas es Bra ¿no? Yo debería preguntarte cómo van las cosas con ella—dijo sonriendo.

—¡¿Q-Qué!?—decía sonrojándose—¡No pasa nada con ella! Seguimos igual, como siempre, obviamente. ¡Y-Y no trates de sacarte de encima la pregunta que te hice!

—Claro, claro, tengo que ir a almorzar, de esa manera tú también podrías escapar de la conversación que quiero entablar sobre tú y Bra ¿no es así? Vamos.

Goten no dijo nada, su amigo se había vuelto astuto en el asunto. Juntos fueron a almorzar a otro lado que no sea en el Shiqui-Os, ya que Trunks insistió en que no quería ver a "ese antipático". "Pues con eso ya me confirmas que estás enojado con él, Trunks" Pensó Goten riéndose.

* * *

"¿Qué estarán tramando esos dos?" Pensó Bra cuando vio a su hermano y al chico que le gustaba caminar al lado contrario al Shiqui-Os. Iba a seguirlos cuando accidentalmente cruzó miradas con una chica de cabello marrón ondulado y un vestido amarillo. Ella le sonrió, la peliazul la saludó con la mano y también le sonrió, aunque con un poco de dificultad.

—¿Así que vino un amigo de Pan?—dijo Pares.

Las dos se sentaron a comer en el FoodNow, que estaba al lado de la entrada de la academia. Pares con mucha amabilidad le ofreció que le invitaría el almuerzo. Bra aceptó ya que estaba segura que Pan estaría bien. Había comenzado a hablar sobre Uub, el mejor amigo de su mejor amiga. Pares ya estaba enterada de los amigos que Goten tenía, estaba bien informada y eso Bra lo sabía con más certeza que nunca, ya que estaba segura que Goten había charlado con ella lo suficiente esos días. La ojiazul se decepcionó un poco al darse cuenta que ella no había estado tanto a solas con Goten como lo había estado Pares.

—¿Bra? —le dijo cuando ella no le respondía.

—Ah, ehh, lo siento me distraje un poco. Sí, él pudo venir porque donde vive, sus clases comienzan más tarde.

—Ya veo… eso debe ser bueno para Pan también. Es bueno pasar tiempo con las personas que más te agradan, en especial si te conocen muy bien—dijo agregando una sonrisa al final de su oración.

—Sí, lo es—dijo mirando al suelo, pensando en él.

—Aunque a veces eso trae problemas.

Bra se sorprendió que ella dijera eso, y le prestó más atención.

—Puedes llegar…—continuaba—a pensar que esa persona quiere estar más tiempo contigo, tanto como tú quieres. Y eso conlleva sentimientos que no siempre son iguales en las dos personas.

—¡E-Es verdad!—dijo Bra encontrando mucha razón en sus palabras.

—¿Eh? Oh, lo siento. Muchas veces termino diciendo cosas muy raras—dijo avergonzándose un poco.

—Descuida, tienes mucha razón. La verdad es que Pan… se siente confundida porque antes de que ella tuviera que venir aquí estaba enamorada de él. Ahora no sabe qué hacer, no sabe cómo comprobar si ese sentimiento sigue ahí.

La universitaria miró con pena a Bra, pero luego con felicidad.

—El amor es algo muy impredecible ¿no crees? No lo puedes evitar, llega a ti sin que se lo pidas—dijo tomando una de sus manos—. Así que yo te diría que apoyes a tu amiga en lo que sea que termine decidiendo. No es bueno tratar de convencer a una persona de sentir algo de lo que no está seguro.

A Bra le asombró la sinceridad de la chica, hasta le sorprendía que le agradara tanto su actitud.

—Bra, se nota que eres una buena persona, de la manera en que te preocupas por tu amiga se puede observar a simple vista. No me sorprende que Goten me hablara tan bien de ti.

Se sonrojó en gran medida al escuchar eso. Luego, en poco tiempo, las dos se levantaron porque ya comenzaban sus clases, Pares pagó ambos almuerzos y se despidieron.

"Pares… es una muy buena chica. Ahora entiendo por qué Goten pasa tanto tiempo con ella. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, a mí me gustaría ser su amiga" Pensó Bra, cuando ya había comenzado Geografía. Estaba tirada en su mesa, después de todo, ninguno de sus compañeros estaba prestando atención a la aburrida clase de su maestra.

Pan estaba mandando mensajes a Uub, por debajo de la mesa. Mooki, quien ya había regresado de sus vacaciones, miraba con mucha furia el teléfono de Pan. En la mañana ya había visto que ella y un muchacho morocho estaban riéndose juntos, parecía ser que su antiguo rival de cabello lila había sido borrado del mapa, y otro nuevo aparecía. Chiara veía con tristeza a Mooki, no le agradaba el hecho de que él todavía no pudiera superar lo de Pan.

Mientras tanto Poperu también miraba a Pan, por alguna extraña razón.

"Tal vez sea sólo una costumbre que tiene de ponerse mal por todo lo que le pase a Pan" Pensaba la rubia mirando con un poco de desprecio a Mooki "Bueno, aunque yo tampoco pude superarlo a él. ¿Por qué justo a mí me tiene que gustar un perdedor como él? Aunque que yo tampoco se lo diga también me hace una perdedora"

—Mooki—dijo Chiara de la nada, él la miró. La rubia le extendió un papel, él lo recibió y lo abrió.

"_Me gustas -.- PD.: No respondas" _

El de cabello café se sonrojó hasta las orejas y la miró de reojo, ella estaba sólo un poco sonrojada mirando al piso. Sonó la campana y Chiara salió corriendo del salón, Mooki la siguió.

—¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo entre esos dos?—preguntó Bra, cuando los vio salir de esa manera.

—Quién sabe…—decía sorprendida la pelinegra también.

—Pan—dijo Uub, que la estaba esperando afuera.

—Ah, ¿me estabas esperando? —le dijo feliz.

—Sí, te invito un helado, vamos.

Bra, se quedó parada frente a la puerta, con un par de cuadernos en su mano, mirando cómo se iba su amiga. Poperu también se los quedó viendo, al lado de la peliazul.

—¿Y bien? —dijo sorprendiendo a Bra, ella se puso en seguida en posición de pelea, sin olvidar que él tenía cierto interés en molestarla todo el tiempo.

—¡AGH! ¿Q-Qué?

—Ya consiguió un chico que soporte lo fea que es—dijo Poperu refiriéndose a Pan mientras cruzaba los brazos, aunque no lo decía exactamente en un tono de burla.

—Ah, eem. No, es el amigo, vino de visita. Pero bueno… no sé.

—¿Eso qué significa?—dijo. Parecía que le importaba el asunto.

—A ella tal vez le guste él.

—Ya veo—dijo después de un rato, se fue sin nada más que decir.

"Parece que me libré un peso de encima" Pensó la joven Brief, con una mano en su mentón y mirando el techo, dándose cuenta que ese muchacho ya no la molestaría. "Pero, ¿qué habrá sido eso? Se comportó algo raro" Bra siguió su camino hacia la habitación y de dio cuenta que estaba su hermano de una manera sospechosa, espiando a Pan y Uub detrás de una pared, mientras ellos se comían un helado. Se rio un poco, pero después se deprimió. Asustada un poco sintió una mano en su hombro, desde atrás. Se fijó, y como hace tiempo no lo hacía, vio a Goten y se sonrojó. Él se dio cuenta de eso, se sorprendió y miró a otro lado.

—Parece que Trunks no puede esconderlo—dijo mirando a su amigo, que observaba atento lo que hacían los mejores amigos.

—Toda la academia ya se ha dado cuenta, pero Pan pareciera ciega. Aunque… no sé por qué me siento mal por esto—dijo deprimida, Goten la miró—. Es como si yo estuviera esperando algo más de ellos. Qué tontería ¿no?—dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

—No lo es—dijo haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida—. Yo también pensaba así, pero hay cosas que nosotros no podemos cambiar. Sólo Pan y Trunks pueden hacer algo por ellos mismos. Ahora, lo más probable es que, si las cosas siguen así, ellos terminen distanciados.

—No quiero eso.

—Si alguien con más valentía que Trunks puede hacer a Pan feliz, no podemos hacer nada ¿no? Si sólo nos quejamos que uno de los dos está haciendo algo mal sería egoísta de nuestra parte ¿no lo crees? Los haríamos sentir mal sin objetivo alguno.

—Tienes razón. Aunque yo no esté de acuerdo, quiero que Pan esté satisfecha con lo que tenga, y yo la apoyaré. Nosotras estaremos juntas después de todo.

Goten se asombró por la generosidad de Bra, la miró y luego sonrió. La peliazul lo vio, pero él, algo nervioso, quitó su vista en seguida.

—B-Bueno, tengo que irme—decía él con una mano en su nuca—. Nos vemos después.

—Sí—decía ella con una mano apenas alzada—. Ojalá—dijo con una sonrisa.

POV PAN

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho desde que Uub vino a verme. Desde un principio estuve alerta. Mi objetivo: tener conciencia de cómo me siento respecto a Uub. Todavía no encuentro la manera de darme cuenta de eso, es algo de lo que nunca me puse a pensar. ¿Tiene respuesta? Pero de alguna manera siempre que comienzo a pensar en ello me siento culpable de algo y prefiero olvidarlo.

Hay algo que me dice todo el tiempo que tengo que dejarlo, pero a Uub no puedo dejarlo. Siempre fue una persona muy especial para mí, desde mi infancia, hasta este mismo momento.

FLASHBACK

_Un año antes ya me habían avisado que yo estaba inscripta en una academia llamada Doragon Senshi. Me opuse desde el primer segundo._

—_¡Claro que no! ¡No me van a alejar de mis amigos! Este lugar… ¡es mi casa! Nunca podría acostumbrarme a otra escuela, ¡jamás!_

_Estaba totalmente negada, no quería escuchar nada._

—_Hija, son sólo unos cuatro años. Verás que pasan rápido—decía mi mamá apenada._

—_¡NO! ¡No lo haré! Ustedes no me van a obligar, no se crean la gran cosa._

—_¡Pan! Eres nuestra hija, lo único que nos creemos somos tus padres—decía ya enfadándose mi padre._

—_¡No me van a alejar de aquí! ¡No me van a alejar de Uub!—lo dije sin pensarlo, fue algo que salió desde mi interior._

_Pero en ese momento mis papás todavía no estaban de acuerdo con mi amistad que tenía con Uub, todo el tiempo le decían que no se acercara a mí. Yo, con mi fuerte actitud en ese momento, pensaba que sólo hacían eso para fastidiarme, para separarme de él y que no lo vuelva a ver jamás. Ellos no entendían cómo era mi relación con Uub, y nunca lo iban a entender. Por eso tenía que encontrarme con él a escondidas o en el colegio. Mis padres fruncieron el ceño y se sorprendieron cuando nombré a Uub._

—_¿Ese niño? ¿Todavía sigues hablándote con él?—decía mi mamá sorprendida de que yo hiciera caso omiso a sus órdenes, ella es la que estaba más en contra sobre eso._

_No dije nada, salí rápidamente de la cocina y posteriormente de la casa. Ya había corrido unas siete cuadras sin parar, mientras las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. No podía contener todo lo que sentía. Creí haber visto y escuchado a Uub en mi camino. "¿Pan? ¡Pan!" Me gritó, pero yo seguí corriendo, no quería a nadie en ese instante. "No corras tanto, Pan. Por favor, escúchame" Me insistía Uub que me estaba siguiendo, estaba obviamente asustado. Mi condición de salud no era muy buena, el doctor había dicho que me estaba debilitando más de lo normal, y eso de lo había informado a mi mejor amigo. Me percaté que él había captado el mensaje mejor que yo, cuando se me nubló la vista y sentí los brazos de Uub para que no impactara sobre el suelo. En seguida cerré los ojos. _

_Desperté en mi cama, lo primero que vi fue el techo a oscuras. Al parecer sólo habían sido unas tres horas las que estuve inconsciente, ya se había hecho de noche. Me levanté y escuché voces en el living. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que eran de Uub, mi mamá y mi papá, que estaban hablando juntos. Nunca creí que eso pasaría, nunca creí que mis padres podrían hablarle a Uub sin retarlo. Al contrario, todo era diferente, todo estaba siendo diferente. _

—_Es algo vergonzoso para nosotros decirlo—decía mi mamá—. Nosotros pensábamos que eras una mala influencia para Pan, fuimos algo superficiales. _

—_Ella no sabe lo difícil que es mantenerla quieta, es una chica hiperactiva en todos los aspectos—dijo papá con un rostro de arrepentimiento—. Te vimos a ti, y nos dimos cuenta que también eras un chico bastante alegre y movilizado como ella lo es, pero como lo son normalmente los adolescentes no saben escuchar y lo más probable es que si te contábamos sobre la condición de Pan, a ti no te importaría y la llevarías por un mal camino que termine perjudicando a nuestra hija. _

—_Estábamos equivocados, gracias a ti Pan puede estar a salvo en casa. Por favor, acepta nuestras disculpas._

—_Eeeh, no no se disculpen—decía Uub muy incómodo—. Es obvio que estén preocupados por Pan, yo también siempre lo estoy. Por eso, lo entiendo._

_Mis papás lo habían mirado con una sonrisa sincera._

—_Se ve que le tienes cierto cariño ¿no? —dijeron haciendo que me sonrojara y Uub también._

—_¡Bueno, es mi mejor amiga después de todo!_

—_Sí—dijo asintiendo con la cabeza mi papá—. Sé que es algo cínico de nuestra parte pedirte algo como esto, pero ¿podrías cuidarla por nosotros el tiempo que no esté en casa? Ahora comprendo que mientras esté contigo nada malo le pasará._

FIN FLASHBACK

Él con mucha felicidad había dicho que sí, yo había salido de mi escondite y fui a abrazarlo. Había costado pero por fin mis padres habían aceptado a Uub, desde ese momento aprovechamos nuestros momentos juntos al máximo.

Por eso, todos esos momentos, nunca voy a ser capaz de olvidarlos. El lugar de Uub nadie va a poder ocuparlo, como mi mejor amigo, siempre será el chico con el que mejor me pude entender. De eso estoy muy segura.

Pero siento que no sólo eso es importante, hay otras cosas las cuales tengo que tomar en cuenta. Si supiera cuáles son, todo sería muy fácil y decidiría de una vez. Pero todo se vuelve aún más confuso cuando me concentro en el tema del amor, instantáneamente mis amigos se vienen a mi cabeza. Bra, Goten y Trunks son lo que tuve y lo más preciado que valoré estos meses. Pensado en ellos, no creo que necesite otras cosas.

Sin embargo mis padres y Uub pareciera que forman parte de mi otra vida, que también anhelo mucho. Lo que yo quiero es que todos se vuelvan parte de un único mundo.

Algo me dice… que eso nunca será posible.

Vi cómo mi helado se derretía al yo estar pensando en muchas cosas. Trunks es alguien en quien estuve pensado bastante también. Me preocupaba el hecho que él se sintiera mal por algo, al principio creí que era porque estaba peleado con Goten, pero cuando le pregunté me dijo que ya todo estaba bien con él.

"_¡NO HAY NADA QUE ME MOLESTE!" _Me gritó provocando que mi susto. Pero yo sé más que nadie cuando Trunks Briefs está molesto.

—¿Pan?—me dijo Uub cuando mi helado ya era chocolatada.

—Aaaay—dije salpicando el helado derretido de mi mano—. Qué tonta soy, voy a buscar un trapo.

—No—dijo Uub tomando mi muñeca, me sorprendí—. Está bien, por ahora quédate conmigo.

Por alguna razón me decepcionó el hecho de que su mano tomando la mía me sorprendiera, pero no me emocionara. No sentí nervios, ni ansiedad, ni deseos que Uub siguiera tomando mi muñeca. Tal vez, en el fondo, si quiero estar enamorada de Uub. Pero eso no me basta, hay una muy grande diferencia entre querer y poder. Sé que quiero amar a Uub, pero si soy posible de ello no lo sé.

Me quedé con él, estaba segura que me estaba mirando mientras yo miraba la mesa. Lo miré por milisegundos y fue fácil notar que me sonreía, pero de una manera diferente a otras veces. Desviaba mi vista todo el tiempo, y de repente me pareció ver, detrás de la pared que teníamos en frente, un cabello lila y unos ojos bastante enfadados azules. Pensé: "¿Y ahora que hice? Trunks quiere regañarme por algo de nuevo". Cuando miré por detrás de Uub, él miró hacia el mismo lado y cuando se dio cuenta también de Trunks, por alguna razón frunció el ceño, y me vio otra vez a mí.

—Pan, ese chico es una molestia ¿no es verdad?—decía todavía con un rostro de molestia.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, todo el tiempo te grita y te molesta.

—Pero, tú habías dicho que me veía alegre de esa manera.

—Sí… es verdad, pero de alguna forma me molesta—yo lo vi sin entender—. Que de alguna manera… él se vea más cercano a ti que yo—me decía sonrojado.

Obviamente, cualquier persona se avergonzaría de decir algo así. Pero esos son… ¿celos? No, no puede ser, son disparates míos. Es mi culpa por creerme la gran cosa. Quería salir de esa situación rápido, me sentí mal por pensar algo como eso, claro aunque Uub no tenga idea de mis pensamientos, siento como si me hubiera escuchado.

—E-Ehh, creo que será mejor que le diga a una empleada del lugar que me haga el favor de limpiar este desastre—dije refiriéndome al helado derretido—. Y también tengo que estudiar, así que… bueno, me voy a mi habitación después de eso, de lo que te dije, la empleada, eso… ¡Adiós, te veo mañana Uub!

Era mentira, no había ningún examen, nada. No tenía que estudiar, pero quería una excusa para salir de ahí. Me sentía muy nerviosa por no saber responder lo último que me dijo. Trunks me vio salir de ahí algo sorprendido, al igual que Uub, que ni siquiera alcanzó a despedirse de mí.

* * *

Al otro día ya le había contado todo a Bra, no quiso comentar nada sobre lo ocurrido. Me pareció extraño, pero me alivió. Salí de mi edificio, primero me fijé si estaba Uub merodeando por ahí, porque ayer me había acompañado al salón de clases a la mañana. Pero por suerte parecía que hoy se había quedado dormido.

—No se quedó dormido—escuché una voz cuando salí de mi edificio—. Si eso es lo que piensas—dijo Trunks cuando lo vi con los brazos cruzados apoyado en un poste.

—¿Entonces…?

—No sé por qué, pero desde muy temprano fue a la oficina del director de preparatoria.

Era increíble la manera en que Trunks podía leer mis pensamientos, y yo podía leer los suyos. Estaba mintiendo, se notaba en la forma en la que no me miraba a los ojos y con un puchero y el ceño fruncido miraba a la derecha. No me dieron ganas de preguntarle cuál era la razón de que no sea honesto conmigo, algo me decía que me empezaría a regañar de nuevo. Era mejor cambiar de tema.

—Perdón por… no ir a correr contigo estos días.

Hace tiempo quería disculparme por eso, y es que era normal que nosotros todas las tardes saliéramos a correr para mantenernos en forma. Eso ya era como una regla entre Trunks y yo, pero estos días tuve que cancelarlo, y cada vez que le mandaba el mensaje a Trunks diciéndole que hoy tampoco podría, él nunca me contestaba.

—Já, tranquila yo no tengo problema en que me dejes tirado todos los días. Se me está volviendo una costumbre—decía claramente enojado.

—¡Por eso lo sien…!

—¡Ya te dije que está bien! ¡De todas maneras se nota que con Uub lo estás pasando de maravilla!—dijo y se tapó la boca en seguida.

—¿Uub…? Bueno, sí es verdad. Estos días estuve con él, pero es porque es mi amigo y no lo había visto por mucho tiempo. Trunks, no te enojes—dije sintiéndome mal.

¿Mal? Yo me estaba sintiendo mal por dejar a Trunks de lado. Y lo que era peor es que me estaba disculpando. Sentí un impulso de que tener que hacerlo sentir mejor, de hacerle saber que Uub estaría aquí sólo unos días, y luego estaría de nuevo con él. Fue algo que nunca había sentido con la necesidad de hacer con nadie, pero esta vez…

—No estoy enojado—me dijo enojado.

Nos quedamos algo incómodos mirando a lados contrarios, yo me había quedado ahí porque estaba esperando a Bra a que bajara. ¡Pero Trunks no tenía nada que hacer ahí! Sólo hacía que me sintiera nerviosa sobre lo que pensaba de mí, quizá llegue a pensar que yo me estaba volviendo una mala amiga, mala compañera.

—¿Irás hoy…? —me preguntó de repente—Al club.

¡OTRA VEZ! ¡PREGUNTAS QUE NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR! ¡PREGUNTAS QUE ME PUEDEN DEJAR EN EVIDENCIA MUY DE PRONTO!

—E-Eeeh, n-no lo creo…—decía yo sudando mucho, esperaba que no le mencionara que estaba en ese club a Uub.

—Todo el tiempo con él, ¿sabes? Hasta estoy dudando si en serio él es tu mejor amig…

—¡Buenos días! —gritó Bra apareciendo y luego estirándose—. Aaaah, qué lindo día ¿no?

—Sí, me voy, tengo clase—dijo Trunks yéndose y sorprendiéndonos a las dos.

"¿Será que… sólo vino aquí para decirme lo último?" Pensé y Bra me apuró porque llegaríamos tarde a clase.

De repente, quiero saber más cosas sobre Trunks. En realidad, cómo es él, y porqué actúa así muchas veces. Es lógico que no lo entienda cuando me hace ese tipo de escenas, es como si yo tuviera que deducir todo lo que trata de decirme. Pero, de alguna manera, me entristece que no me diga lo que siente. Nunca me dice cuando está preocupado, cuando está triste, o cuando está feliz. Y él muchas veces me ha consolado, de esa manera… me siento en deuda con él. Pero no sólo eso, yo quiero consolarlo cuando se sienta mal, tenga el deber o no de hacerlo. Estos días, a Trunks lo siento cada vez más lejano.

POV GENERAL

De esta manera, luego de tres días, Trunks y Pan habían dejado de hablarse. La pelinegra no había ni siquiera aparecido en el club, ni siquiera en los almuerzos. Y él se mantenía al tanto de esas cosas, pero trataba de sólo estar neutral. Sin embargo, la ausencia de Pan a él le afectaba cada vez más, se sentía afligido y abandonado. A pesar de estar con gente a su alrededor, no se sentía completo. Se había olvidado de cómo actuar y también de cómo era él antes de conocer a Pan. ¿Cómo sería él si en su vida nunca hubiera conocido a Pan? Era la pregunta que ahora se hacía Trunks, pero era una duda que nadie debía saber, de la cual nadie tenía que enterarse. Por lo tanto, sus problemas, prefería tragárselos.

Aunque… su cara no podía ocultarla.

—¿Trunks?—preguntó Bra, cuando vi a su hermano que miraba con cierto desinterés su comida, y además no la escuchaba— ¡Trunks!

—¿Eh? Ah, eeh, lo siento. ¿Me llamabas?— dijo tranquilo.

—Rayos… otra vez tienes la cabeza en cualquier parte—decía apenada y vio el plato de su hermano—. Ni siquiera has tocado tu comida.

—Bueno, no tengo hambre—dijo decaído, apartando un poco su plato.

—Pues qué raro—comentó su amigo Goten, que estaba sentado a su lado—. Cuando Pan estaba con nosotros siempre peleaban por la comida.

Trunks se sorprendió, pero luego bajó la mirada al costado contrario de su amigo.

—Eso… no tiene nada que ver.

Bra y Goten se miraron apenados entre ellos, y suspiraron. Estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía entre Trunks y Pan, pero no podían hacer nada, ya que prometieron no interferir en el tema.

—Pero… ¡ya no puedo más! Bra, ¿acaso no te irrita todo esto?—gritó Goten cuando se había reunido con Bra en su habitación, sin la presencia de sus otros amigos.

—Sí, pero…

—Trunks, cada noche, se queda mirando por la ventana. Y cada vez me desespera más no saber en qué está pensando. Lo peor es que cuando le pregunto qué le pasa, pone una cara de idiota y dice "Sólo no puedo dormir, ¿quieres dormite ya?" ¡AAY, COMO ME MOLESTA!— decía l pelinegro agarrándose la cabeza.

—T-Tranquilo Goten—decía ella con una gotita de sudor—. Uub ya se irá mañana, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos tanto—dijo la pelizaul, pero luego dudó—. Aunque, Pan tampoco ha estado actuando normal, y no me refiero a que pase tanto tiempo con su mejor amigo, sino que… de alguna forma, también está triste por algo.

—¿Será porque se va su amigo?

—No…—dijo negando con la cabeza—. Uub ayer me contó que… Pan estuvo distraída estos días, y que no le prestaba mucha atención. Y-Y…

—¿Qué?—dijo, después de tanta pausa que hacía Bra, su rostro demostraba preocupación.

—Lo siento Goten, traté de mantenerlo en secreto porque Uub me lo pidió. Estuve estos días actuando normal, pero… él dijo que le gustaba Pan.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Y no me lo dijiste! ¡Pensé que a mí nunca me ocultarías nada Bra! Yo soy el que te gusta ¿no? Entonces tú tienes que decirme todo a mí—dijo él, pero se dio cuenta que dijo algo indebido y se sonrojó en seguida, haciendo que ella también se pusiera roja.

—¡N-No digas como esas cuando estamos hablando de otra cosa! Sé que tenía que habértelo contado, pero estuve callada porque no creí que Uub tuviera el valor para decírselo a Pan ya que se va en unos días y no tendría sentido que se le confiese.

—Oh… bueno, eso también tiene sentido—dijo incómodo—. Jeje, perdón, por decir eso…

—Sí sí, pero mejor déjame sola por ahora.

—¿Eh? No me digas que en serio te enojaste…—decía a punto de tocarle el hombro.

—¡Goten!—dijo ella parándolo, Goten se dio cuenta que ella estaba bastante colorada.

Estaba bastante avergonzada, así que por esta vez la dejaría sola. Cuando salió del edificio, vio a Uub sentado al lado de Pan, a quien la estaba mirando de frente y muy seriamente. Goten supo lo que eso significaba y llamó a Bra en seguida.

—¡B-Bra tonta, lo que dijiste que no pasaría está pasando ahora! —le dijo por su celular.

—_¡¿Qué?!_

—¡Sí, esos dos parecen estar en una situación muy tens yo no sé qué hacer!

—_¡Bobo! A mí no es a quien tienes que llamar sino a mi hermano._

"¡Es verdad! Soy un estúpido, llamé a Bra por instinto, ni pensé lo que hacía" Pensó el pelinegro cortándole a Bra, llamó a su compañero de habitación en milisegundos. Un Trunks acostado y soñoliento en la cama, contestó.

—_¿Diga…?_

—¡TRUNKS VEN FUERA DEL EDIFICIO DE PREPARATORIA RÁPIDO!

—_¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?_

—¡Pan y Uub…!

—_¡Ya te dije…! —_dijo algo alterado—. _Que ya no quiero escuchar nada sobre esos dos…_

—Ya lo sé pero... Uub, está a punto de decirle lo que siente a Pan.

Trunks colgó, dejando preocupado al muchacho de ojos azabache.

Sin embargo, Uub todavía no le había dicho nada sobre eso a Pan, estaba dudando si decírselo o no ya que era un tema muy delicado para él y para ella. Estaba tratando de comentárselo y que el tema saliera solo, pero…

—Y… y por eso el chocolate que traje en el avión, se había derretido por completo—decía el morocho con una gotita de sudor, sin poder llegar al tema.

—Jaja, debiste cuidarlo mejor. La próxima será mejor que me avises así te voy dando unas indicaciones. Viajar en avión no es tan simple como parece—dijo sonriéndole.

—¿La próxima?—dijo curioso.

—Pues… sí, oh bueno aunque… las vacaciones del año que viene yo ya iría para allá.

—Sí, bueno…—dijo tomando la oportunidad—. Pan, ¿sabes? Yo, quería hacerte un par de preguntas.

—¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?—decía intrigada.

—Sobre este lugar—Pan le prestó atención y se acercó un poco más a él, Uub se ruborizó un poco—. ¿T-Te gusta… vivir aquí?

Pan se sorprendió por la pregunta de su amigo. Parecía que era un tema muy serio, porque su rostro le decía que Uub se preocupaba por ella, pero había algo más atrás de eso, algo serio, algo importante. Tardaba en responder la pregunta, porque también veía otros puntos de vista. Cómo era su vida allá, en su casa. Pero ahora… ¿cuál era su casa? Las personas tienen que ver mucho con eso. Las personas a su alrededor hacían ver a un lugar como su hogar. Bra, Goten y Trunks la hacían sentir muy cómoda en el lugar que estaba, pero Uub y sus padres también la hacían sentirse bien. Como sea, Uub no tenía de qué preocuparse.

—A mí…

—¿Estas personas en verdad te agradan?—la interrumpió su amigo sin darse cuenta—¿Él… te agrada?

—¿Él?—dijo arqueando una ceja, ya que Uub al preguntar eso se veía muy triste.

—Brief… Trunks—alzó su vista a ella, la tomó de las manos—. ¿Vale la pena quedarte aquí….? Con alguien como él molestándote. Pan, tú no me dices todo ¿no es así?

—Ehh, Uub qué…—decía un tanto nerviosa, pero dejando que él sí se le acercara más.

—¿Qué piensas de Trunks?

La joven Son se sonrojó bastante al escucharlo preguntarle sobre otro chico, aunque mucho más al escuchar el nombre de ese chico en particular. No solo Bra, Goten y sus compañeros lo habían notado, sino que ahora la persona que más la conocía en el mundo, se daba cuenta de lo cercana que ella era con Trunks. "Si le digo que no me molesta que Trunks me trate así… ¿eso significaría algo más?" Pensaba Pan dudosa "¿Uub lo confundirá con otro sentimiento? Acaso él… ¿se siente amenazado ante la presencia de Trunks?" Pensó mirándolo nuevamente, él la miraba suplicante, esperando que su respuesta a él no le afectara, que sea lo que él quería escuchar. Algo sentía Uub, algo que nunca le había dicho a Pan, y ella poco a poco lo iba descubriendo. Pero le apenó el hecho en el que pensaba. En realidad, le preocupaba. En el pecho de Pan algo la lastimó, tanta duda la hacía sentirse culpable de que si él se llegaba a confesar… ella no supiera qué responderle.

—Tú…—dijo Uub acercándose y tocando la mejilla de Pan con mucho cariño—. Puedes ser feliz conmigo allá, podemos volver a estar juntos como antes.

—Uub…—decía sorprendida de las palabras de su amigo, obviamente roja.

Él la miraba con compasión, a pesar de que ella no sabía por qué debía sentirse triste.

—Pan…—dijo acercándose a poco de ella, pero muy serio.

Algo los sorprendió a los dos, cuando de atrás de Uub, una persona bastante enfadada en su límite tomó del cuello de la remera a Uub y lo tiró hacia atrás. Él se dio vuelta y frunció en seguida el ceño al darse cuenta que era el universitario de ojos lindos azules, pero que ahora daban mucho terror.

—¿Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo?—dijo enojado mientras lo seguía con la mirada, cuando Trunks se puso frente a ellos y miró a Pan.

—¿Trunks…? ¡Ah!—dijo cuando él la tomó de la muñeca y la levantó.

—Vamos—dijo simplemente y llevándosela.

Uub o único que alcanzó a decir fue "¡Espera, idiota!" Pero Trunks se había perdido en el inmenso campo junto a Pan. Con su cabello tapándole sus ojos a Trunks, Pan no podía ver la expresión que él hacía, pero sintió su angustia, con solo tocarlo, con solo sentirlo, pudo saber que él no se encontraba bien, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo corrió con más esfuerzo hacia donde sea que él la llevara.

POV PAN

Pasamos por el edificio de secundaria, después por el de preparatoria, y posteriormente por el edificio 3. Trunks se detuvo detrás de su edificio. Cansado, al igual que yo, y de espaldas tomaba un poco de aire. Yo solo miraba su espalda y me costaba respirar, pero era a lo que menos le tomé importancia.

Antes de que él apareciera, Uub estaba muy cerca de mí, parecía que iba a besarme. Yo, si confieso con toda la sinceridad del mundo, iba a dejarlo hacerlo. Porque quizá de esa manera yo pueda darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por él, y así todo tomaría su curso. No está la idea de saber si siento todavía algo por él o no, y era algo cruel probar dándole ilusiones al dejar que me besara, pero no tenía más opciones. No sabría cómo hacerlo sino hacía eso.

Pero, de alguna manera, me alivié cuando vi a Trunks detrás de él. Me di cuenta que esa no era la manera de resolver las cosas, estaba por equivocarme, pero Trunks me salvó de eso.

—Trunks…—le dije cuando ya pude reponerme.

Él se paró derecho, se vio vuelta y me miró, muy rojo, tal vez seguía cansado.

—Lamento haber hecho eso—dijo y miró al piso en seguida—. ¿Te molestó?

Me quedé en silencio por unos cinco segundos. Me reí un poco y le sonreía.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa que algo que me hagas me moleste? Siempre lo haces con la intención de que sí lo haga ¿no?

Se asombró un poco, pero luego se rio conmigo.

—Es verdad, en realidad no me importa. Olvídalo—dijo feliz, así era mejor.

—Uub. Entonces… ¿era mentira lo que dije la otra vez? ¿Ustedes no se llevan bien?—dije un tanto decepcionada, sin embargo comprendía un poco las razones de Uub, pero no las de Trunks.

—¡Ah! ¿Lo dices porque me llamó idiota? Pues es lo que soy ¿no? Siempre lo dices…—me decía tranquilo.

—Jaja, sí… pero es diferente cuando otra persona lo dice. Sé que es algo egoísta decirlo, pero… solo yo puedo llamarte idiota—dije mirando de reojo la pared a nuestro lado.

Él parece que se sorprendió por lo que le dije, porque no respondió nada. Lo volví a mirar y estaba de nuevo sonrojado, pero esta vez hizo que yo también me sonrojara. No me había dado cuenta de lo vergonzoso que podía ser haber dicho eso, pero no me arrepentí de decirlo, porque era verdad. Aunque lo que más me intrigaba era lo que Trunks pensaba en momento. Me sonrió.

—Sí. No dejaré que nadie me llame así, solo con la condición que no dejes que nadie más te mire por más tiempo que yo.

Se refería a Uub, Trunks de seguro también sabía que Uub me besaría. Me hizo aparecer una sonrisa cuando dijo eso, quise ocultarla y me di vuelta.

—Está bien—dije mirando el piso.

Sentí su mano tomar la mía y dentro de mí algo comenzó a latir a una velocidad desconocida.

—Y no dejes…—decía a mi oído detrás de mí—… que nadie más que yo, te tome de la mano.

Asentí, miré al frente. Y así, tomados de la mano, pero mirando a lados contrarios, nos dirigimos hasta nuestras habitaciones. Todo fue rápido y confuso, pero agradable.

POV GENERAL

Al siguiente día nada había sido contado a Bra ni a Goten. Uub tampoco quería contarles nada ya que si lo contaba parecía que él había perdido a Pan, pero no quería que pensaran eso, no quería nadie pensara eso, ni Trunks ni Pan, a pesar de que ellos sí hayan presenciado todo. No estaba listo para perder contra ese "viejo arrogante" como lo había calificado. Por eso, la mañana siguiente a lo sucedido Uub estaba esperando nuevamente a Trunks en la puerta del edificio 3.

—¡Ah! Me asustaste—dijo Trunks cuando salió del ascensor y lo primero que vio fue a un Uub con un aura negra.

—Quiero hablar contigo—dijo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Pero…

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a salir corriendo otra vez?

—No…—dijo sonrojándose acordándose de lo que pasó—. Pan está esperándome.

—¿Eh…?—dijo sorprendido y dando un paso atrás.

—Sí, ella y yo vamos a volver a pasar tiempo conmigo como antes—le dijo serio.

Uub cerró fuertemente sus puños mirando al suelo.

—¿Por…¡porqué nos interrumpiste ayer!?—gritó muy enojado—. No tienes que seguir haciendo esto, ella va a dejar éste lugar en algún momento. ¡Tenía que decirle algo muy importante!

—Pero yo no lo iba a permitir—dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Aquí ya tiene alguien para protegerla así que puedes estar tranquilo.

—¡No se trata de eso…! Bueno, sí un poco. Pero de todas maneras no es asunto tuyo lo que nosotros conversemos ¿acaso es un hábito tuyo no dejar hablar a las personas?

—Es que yo…—decía incómodo y sudando un poco— Yo… no iba a dejar que te confesaras. No podía dejarte.

—¿Qué…?—decía algo confundido— Trunks—le dijo amenazándolo con la mirada—. ¿A ti te gusta Pan?

Nuestro nervioso amigo de cabello lila abrió bien grande los ojos y juntó sus dientes. No era un tema de broma como normalmente lo hacían Bra y Goten, o cualquiera de sus compañeros. Uub hablaba en serio, él quería una respuesta concreta y honesta. "En estas ocasiones no se vale mentir…" Pensó Trunks alzando su mirada al morocho "…si lo que quieres es ganar"

—Sí.

A Uub no le impresionó, ya se lo esperaba. Pero le decepcionaba el hecho de que un nuevo rival apareciera, no pensó que un obstáculo tan complejo, como lo era Trunks, se cruzara en su camino. La relación que Pan tenía con Trunks era demasiado incoherente, algo difícil de explicar. "Usa una técnica que yo no puedo entender" Pensó Uub "Pero aun así, de esa manera, logra acercarse mucho a Pan. Por eso… tengo que poner más esfuerzo que antes". Agachó la mirada, pero en seguida suspiró y miró a Trunks de una manera desafiante. Aunque luego de cinco cortos segundos lo vio arqueando la ceja.

—¡U-Un momento!—gritó haciendo que Trunks lo mirara con atención—. T-Tú… no habrás pensado que ayer yo me iba a declarar a Pan ¿cierto? —dijo sonrojado.

—Obviamente inútil, si eso ibas a hacer—le dijo con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

—Ehh… jeje… jejejeje—se reía sin que Trunks entendiera porqué.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué te ríes?

—Yo… iba a decirle otra cosa. No me iba declarar, iba a informarle algo que me habían dicho el señor y la señora Son, hehe… —decía con una gotita de sudor—. Yo en realidad no planeaba decírselo ahora ahora, sino más adelante.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—dijo tomándolo de la remera—¡Pero si tú estabas a punto de besarla!

—¿Eh? No… yo sólo trataba de que no le afectara lo que estaba por decirle, ya que no conlleva una relación muy sana con sus padres.

"Vo…Voy a matar a Goten" Pensó el peli lila furioso.

* * *

—¡IDIOTA!—le gritó Trunks a Goten cuando, ésta vez, Trunks canceló la salida con Pan y fue a "hablar" seriamente con su amigo—. ¡ÉL NO IBA A DECLARARSE EN ESE MOMENTO! ¡ÉL IBA A DECIRLE OTRA COSA!

—Ya… ya entendí—decía Goten atrapado del pecho de la camisa que estaba siendo agarrada y agitada por Trunks—. Lo… jeje, lo siento, me equivoqué.

—Por tu culpa… ¡POR TU CULPA DIJE COSAS MUY VERGONZOSAS A PAN QUE JAMÁS CREÍ QUE LE DIRÍA!

—Pues… ¿de nada?

—¡NO TIENES QUE DECIR "DE NADA"! —decía desesperado y ruborizado agitando la ropa de su amigo— ¡ES "LO LAMENTO"! ¡"PERDÓNAME"! ¡"ME ARREPIENTO TANTO COMO TÚ"! ¡"TE DOY CUATRO MILLONES DE DÓLARES SI ME DISCULPAS TRUNKS"! ¡ESO TIENES QUE DECIRME! —gritó para luego soltarlo de una forma brusca y desvanecerse en la pared.

—¡¿Q-Qué!? ¡Eso es mucho dinero! Además no es taaan malo, ya que por fin pudiste aceptar tus sentimientos por Pan—decía feliz y algo mareado de los movimientos de Trunks.

—Ya… ya cállate, estás hablando muy alto.

A la tarde Pan ya había ayudado a Uub con sus maletas, entre ella y Bra le habían dejado la habitación muy ordenada para que los futuros estudiantes que vayan allí se sientan a gusto. Antes de que partieran al aeropuerto Uub le agradeció al director del edificio 2 por dejarlo estar ahí esos días. Se despidió de los buenos amigos que había conocido de Pan, entre ellos Mooki y Chiara, y se subieron al auto. Los únicos que hablaban eran Pan y Uub, quienes trataron que lo que pasó ayer fuera algo que nunca hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, para Pan todavía le resultaba vergonzoso hablar con Trunks.

Se despidió de Goten con un apretón de manos, luego de Bra con un amistoso a abrazo. Después con un nostálgico abrazo se despidió de Pan, y para agregar un beso en la mejilla de la pelinegra, lo cual hizo aparecer una vena en la frente de Trunks. Y finalmente se despidió del joven Brief, con fuerte apretón de manos de parte de ambos.

Vieron, desde una enorme ventana, como el avión de Uub partió. Pan miró con tristeza a sus tres amigos, ellos algo desconcertados esperaban que dijera algo.

—Uub me dijo algo antes de irse—dijo viendo el piso mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, los tres se asustaron por la mirada de Pan—. Mis padres no vendrán en tres años más, sino en uno. Me queda… solo un año más aquí.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**N/A: Uuuf, ¡cómo me costó éste capítulo! Pero finalmente pude terminarlo. Fue mucho más de lo que imaginé, pero por fin. ¡Bueno! Aunque no tuve casi ningún comentario… ¡no me importaaa! FANFICTION VAS A TENER QUE SOPORTAR MI HISTORIA QUE NO ES POPULAAR :P Weno, es que… ¡a mí me gusta mi historia! Y solo la comparto aquí para las personas que estén interesadas en ella. Gracias a los que siguen leyendo ;)**

**¡Quiero escucharlos! ¿Qué piensan de éste capítulo? ¿Les emocionó lo que dijo Trunks? ¿Qué creen que siente Pan? ¿Creen que va a poder pensar en lo que siente por Trunks cuando está pasando por problemas con sus padres por la decisión que tomaron? ¿Y por qué quieren que Pan no esté tanto tiempo en Doragon Senshi? ¡Nuestro Trupan ha tomado un giro inesperado! **

**hef507: Graciasss, (ay quiero llorar de emocion) siempre trato, de esa forma, explicar lo que siente cada uno de nuestros cuatro protagonistas en cuanto a la situcion que estan pasando. Si jaja, en esta parte se demostró BIEN que él estaba un poco celosiño... (poco? Já!) Gracias fiel admiradora siempre por tus hermosos comentarios n.n Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo! Saludos y felices fiestas ;)**

**Próximo capítulo:**

_(Todavía no sé cuál sería el título :P pero ya lo empecé :D) (Es un GxB ;)_

**De todas maneras... ¡Ojalá no se lo pierdan! Dejen su lindo review si les gustó el capi :) Byeee!**

**PD.: Seguro el siguiente capítulo será en en enero del año 2016, así que pasen lindas fiestas, ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Los quiero lectores **


	15. Chapter 15 La propuesta de matrimonio

_**[Capítulo 15]**_

_**La propuesta de matrimonio**_

* * *

POV GOTEN

No sabía cómo tomar la oferta del director general. Era más que un hecho que me había tomado por sorpresa. Era cierto, después de la primera semana de clases él comenzó a tener cierto interés en mí, tanto así que todos los días me invitaba a su oficina sólo para charlar, la mayoría del tiempo era sobre sobre su hija. Se sentía cada vez más maravillado con el habla y la confianza que empezamos a tenernos en tan sólo un par de semanas más. Yo había notado todo eso, sabía que era de un modo extraño, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que lo hubiera hecho con la intención de pedirme algo como eso.

FLASHBACK

_Era una ocasión diferente, en vez de invitarme a su oficina me había invitado a un café cerca de la secretaría. No habíamos dicho una sola palabra, al menos hasta que terminó su cappuccino, lo dejó en la mesa y me miró fijamente. "Yo sólo un jugo de naranja" Le había dicho a la camarera, por lo tanto me había terminado el desayuno mucho antes que el director. Me puse nervioso ya que por mi mente pasó la idea de que estaba enojado conmigo y volvería a ponerme un severo castigo sin razón alguna, como lo había hecho la última vez. Pero no, yo estaba equivocado, muy muy equivocado._

—_Sabes, —dijo por fin— que hemos estado hablando mucho de Pares, y en parte de mi familia y la tuya. _

—_Sí, señor—le dije asintiendo, él miró un tanto incómodo su vaso vacío._

—_Sabes que a ella le cuesta relacionarse con los demás, pero contigo lo ha hecho perfectamente. Todo se debe a que fuiste amable con ella, y eso te lo agradezco._

—_No, no es necesario. Creo que ella también pone mucho de su esfuerzo para poder hablarme, tiene mucho que ver que Pares esté cada vez más comunicativa conmigo._

_Él puso un rostro de satisfacción, y alzó su mirada hacia mí._

—_Por muchos años estuve convencido que ella haría un buen trabajo reemplazándome en mi trabajo en un futuro, y además hará que este lugar crezca aún más. Tiene muchas ideas en mente y me las dice todo el tiempo, pero no tiene el valor suficiente para decírselos al resto de la gente._

_Yo miré algo apenado._

—_Pero… yo creo que ella lo logrará, director._

_Él negó con la cabeza._

—_Tenía esa misma confianza hace unos años, y creí que cuando entrara a la universidad ella podría congeniar con sus compañeros y abrirse más a la gente a su alrededor. Pero no fue así._

_Yo no entendía a qué quería llegar, lo escuchaba con atención para ver si yo le podía ser de ayuda en algo. Suspiró y continuó._

—_El punto es que quiero buscarle un buen compañero de vida, con esto me refiero a un marido con el que pueda compartir poderes con ella. Se lo dije, aceptó, pero ambos sabíamos que no tenía que ser un desconocido con dinero solamente, sino alguien con determinación, y que especialmente le inspire confianza._

_¿Sería algo presumido pensar que estaba hablando de mí?_

—_Goten, ¿qué te parece? No te lo pido como tu director, sino como alguien en quien puedas confiar tu verdadera decisión. Pude, estos días, conocerte mejor y darme cuenta que eres el indicado para ella, pero todo recae en lo que tú quieras._

—_Eeeh, yo…_

—_Tienes tiempo para pensarlo, ya lo hablé con mi hija y ella está de acuerdo. Nos vemos después y sólo dame una respuesta concreta cuando estés lo bastante seguro._

FIN FLASHBACK

Pares era una buena y linda chica. Perfecta para cualquier hombre, pero no podía decir que sí tan ligeramente como si se tratara de algo sin importancia. Ella sería con la que estaría el resto de mi vida. A pesar de ya ser un adulto, no tengo el valor para tomar una decisión de esta magnitud. "¿Qué soy, un niño?" Pensé pateando una flor en el pasto. "¿Por qué de repente… soy una persona tan insegura?". Me acosté en el césped y miré al cielo.

—Goten—dijo Bra apareciendo frente a mí.

—¡AH! —me asusté y me levanté de golpe, nuestras frente chocaron y cuando la vi, ella se estaba sobado la cabeza.

—Lo siento… ay…—decía todavía con más dolor que yo.

—Déjame ver—dije sacando su mano de su frente y dejándome ver que tenía un color morado—. Mmm, está hinchado, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería.

Cuando dejé de ver su herida la miré a los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba muy sonrojada, me alejé en seguida sintiéndome algo avergonzado también. "Qué tonto que soy, tengo que tener más cuidado con estas cosas" Pensé levantándome, luego le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara, pero prefirió hacerlo sola. Eso me molestó un poco.

—¡Bra!—gritó una voz conocida e intolerante para mí.

—¡Bish, cuánto tiempo!—dijo ella sonriéndole al tipo que casi la besaba arriba del escenario aquella vez, con su mano en la frente (parecía que no soportaba mucho el dolor).

—Ah y eres tú, hola—me dijo mirándome con desprecio, yo le devolví la mirada, pero ni lo saludé—. ¿Sabes? Ya está todo preparado para comenzar las actividades en el club, este año seguirás con el teatro ¿cierto?

—Ah, ¡Sí! —dijo feliz—. Fue muy divertido el año pasado y no me molestaría seguir con esto.

—Perfecto—decía él más contento—. Entonces, sería de gran ayuda que nos acompañes para reclutar nuevos miembros y que cada vez más gente quiera entrar al club.

—Sí, lo haré.

—¡Bien! Eeeh, ¿por qué desde que estamos hablando tienes esa mano en tu frente? —dijo apuntando a Bra.

—Ah, esto…—decía sin querer mostrar expresión de dolor—. Está bien, no es nada.

—¿Cómo que no es nada? —la interrumpí sacándole la mano y apuntando su hinchazón, lo miré al rubio—. Tú estás perdiendo su tiempo hablándole tanto, ¿no ves que su herida empeora si no se cura?

La llevé de la mano rápido hasta la enfermería más cercana, no quería verla en el camino. Seguro ella pensaría otra cosa del por qué la saqué de esa situación tan repentinamente, pero no era así. Bueno, yo tenía razón, Bra tenía que tratar ese morado de su frente, sino le dolería más. Se sentó en la camilla de la habitación, yo comencé a buscar alguna crema en los estantes de arriba, la miré de reojo y se notaba que estaba incómoda. Encontré por fin lo que buscaba y fui frente a ella, ahora se veía preocupada.

—¿Te duele mucho?—le pregunté untando la crema en su herida.

—No—dice sin mirarme—. Goten…

—¿Sí?—dije terminado de curarla.

—¿Qué piensas… sobre lo que nos dijo Pan el otro día?

FLASHBACK

—_Uub me dijo algo antes de irse—dijo viendo el piso mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, los tres nos asustamos por la mirada de Pan—. Mis padres no vendrán en tres años más, sino en uno. Me queda… solo un año más aquí._

_Quedamos perplejos, no supimos qué decir. Trunks parecía que se había paralizado por completo, yo no tenía idea de cómo tomarlo. Lo único de lo que estábamos seguros es que la tristeza estaba presente entre nosotros esa tarde. Bra miró al suelo y luego miró a Pan. Fue con ella y la abrazó, las dos se apretaron fuerte sin decir nada._

—_Les prometo, que trataré de resolverlo. No quiero separarme de ustedes, chicos—dijo Pan escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Bra._

FIN FLASHBACK

—No lo sé… tanto yo, como tú y Trunks, no queremos que se quede solo un año más. Sin embargo, sabíamos que esto pasaría ¿no? Sea en un año o en cuatro, algún día todos nos separaremos. Incluso tú y Trunks—dije afligido.

—Podemos evitarlo—dijo, aunque sus palabras no se escuchaban muy esperanzadas—. Pan me dijo que no sabía la razón por la que sus padres querían que ella se valla antes de aquí, pero que no dejaría que ellos controlaran su vida de nuevo. Me alegra que quiera pasar más tiempo con nosotros, pero… no me gusta que tampoco se lleve bien con sus padres.

No supe qué decirle, yo pensaba igual que Bra. Pero ahora, presente, no en un año, no en unos cuantos meses, tengo que tener una decisión mucho más acelerada: lo que le respondería al padre de Pares. Cometí la equivocación de pensar en eso cuando Bra y yo estamos en la misma habitación. No era posible para mí ocultar mi preocupación, y me dejaba en más evidencia que Bra estuviera ahí, y que fácilmente podía deducir qué me pasaba.

—Pero tú estás preocupado por otra cosa ¿no?—dijo ella conociéndome.

—Siempre… tienes que adivinar que me ocurre algo, Bra—digo mirándola y sonriéndole, ella se sorprendió pero luego rio un poco.

—Es que, no me gustarías si no te conociera bien—dijo feliz, pero luego se sonrojó mucho y se levantó de la camilla—Eeeh, me voy, gracias por curarme, nos vemos después.

Me di cuenta, que esas cosas, son propias de ella. Me reí un poco y miré por la ventana cómo ella salía corriendo del edificio. Cosas como esta, ya no podrán pasar nunca más, el día que todos nos separemos.

"_Podemos evitarlo" _Eran palabras vagas, pero ciertas. La solución para eso, es que nos unamos más que nunca ¿no? Estos recuerdos felices, podemos hacer que perduren para siempre. Los obstáculos hay que enfrentarlos, no esquivarlos. Por eso, me di cuenta que mi decisión es más importante de lo que creía.

POV PAN

Traté de contactar a mis padres, pero no responden a sus celulares. Los llamé al trabajo y una secretaria me responde _"En este momento están muy ocupados, ¿quieres dejarles un mensaje?". _Cuelgo al instante de escuchar esa maldita frase. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta que su propia y única hija quieres hablar con ustedes? Siempre fueron así… toman resoluciones sin siquiera preguntarme qué es lo que quiero yo. Nunca me escuchan, jamás actúan de acuerdo a lo que yo prefiero.

Estuve deduciendo lo que pasó con Uub esos últimos días, y me di cuenta que había que rebuscar más en sus palabras. Tal vez si en ese momento yo hubiera estado alerta, me hubiera dado cuenta sin necesidad de que me lo diga, que quería informarme que yo tendría que irme antes de la academia.

"_¿T-Te gusta… vivir aquí?"_

"_¿Estas personas te agradan?"_

"_Puedes ser feliz conmigo allá, podemos volver a estar juntos como antes"_

Quería que yo le respondiera que no era tan feliz aquí, y cuando me valla no me sienta triste por dejar todo esto. Quería asegurarse de que no sintiera dolor cuando me aleje de estas personas. Quería que volviera a mí la idea de volver a estar allá con él. Seguro todavía está preocupado por mí, yo sinceramente también lo estoy.

Aunque algo de lo que sé Goten también está preocupado es qué le va a decir al director. Él no lo sabe, yo tengo que hablarlo con él, pero me pone nerviosa el hecho de que diga algo estúpido o algo que lo saque del problema sólo para zafar. Goten fue llamado por el director general para que fuera concebido en matrimonio con Pares. Pero el señor le dijo desde un principio cuáles eran sus razones y que era absoluta y completamente su decisión lo que determinaría todo. Los escuché hablar cuando había ido con Mooki y Chiara esta mañana a la cafetería para llevarle un recado a la profesora.

Por cierto, me hizo feliz la noticia que hace unos días nos comunicaron ellos dos, ¡Mooki y Chiara están saliendo! Al parecer cuando ella había salido corriendo del salón fue porque no quería que él la rechazara frente a todos. O era lo que ella pensaba, Mooki le dijo que todavía no podía olvidar sucesos anteriores pero que lo intentaría correspondiéndole a ella, después de todo (literal, lo que Chiara me dijo que Mooki dijo) su mejor amiga era la chica más genial con la que se había topado y nunca podría rechazar a la chica que lo apoyó siempre. Cuando Bra y yo lo escuchamos saltamos de la emoción y los felicitamos a los dos.

Me levanté de mi escritorio después de terminar un informe, suspiré y con mi silla giratoria me arrastré hasta la ventana. Cerré los ojos y me acomodé un poco en el marco del ventanal. Se sentía relajante, un viento corrió un poco mi cabello.

Todo estaba oscuro, se sentía frío y cálido a la vez. Pero cada segundo me sentía más cansada.

_Abrí los ojos de golpe,_ ya no estaba frente a la ventana, sino que estaba de pie. Todo se veía un poco distorsionado, pero sí podía distinguir a mí alrededor. Me sentí muy confundida cuando me encontré frente a mi casa, la puerta estaba abierta y mucha gente estaba entrando. Todos vestían de negro, la mayoría de las personas eran compañeros míos que tenía en mi otra escuela, otros eran vecinos de mi barrio. Entre ellos, vi a Chiara y Mooki entrando a la casa con un ramo de flores.

—¡Ah, Mooki, Chiara!—les grité, pero parece que no me escucharon.

En realidad, desde que me encontraba en ese lugar, nadie parecía notarme. Todos pasaban al lado mío sin mirarme, a pesar de que hace mucho no los veía. Toqué el hombro de Mooki antes de que entrara a la casa, se paró, volteó.

—¿Mooki?—le preguntó Chiara y miró hacia donde él miraba— ¿Te pasa algo?

Él me miraba, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía no mirarme.

—No, creí que… Nada, entremos—dijo a punto de llorar.

Me desconcertó lo que estaba pasando, no entendía nada. Cuando entro después de ellos veo más gente con trajes negros, más rosas, flores y velas. Muchas personas estaban llorando. Seguí hasta el salón principal, vi a mis padres y a Uub en el sillón. Mi mamá estaba con un pañuelo en la mano y sus lágrimas se escuchaban en toda la habitación, tenía puesto el vestido que solo había comprado para el funeral del abuelo. Mi padre la abrazaba y escondía su rostro en el cuello de mi mamá, escuché su llanto, pero no veía su cara. Uub sólo miraba el suelo, parecía que su mirada se había perdido en la nada.

—¡Mamá, papá! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —pregunté desesperadamente, pero no me hacían caso.

Observé el resto de la habitación, sólo había tres personas más allí. Abrí bien los ojos cuando vi a Bra, Goten y Trunks frente a un ataúd. Los tres también vestían de negro. Trunks estaba arrodillado frente al cajón, no pude ver su rostro, Bra tenía los ojos rojos y Goten con la cabeza gacha y el ceño un poco fruncido, parecía que también había estado sollozando. Volteé a Bra brutalmente y la miré a los ojos.

—¡Bra, escúchame! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¿Por qué ustedes están aquí? ¿¡Todas estas personas qué hacen aquí!? ¿¡Por qué no estamos en la academia?!—le grité, pero ella miró como lo había hecho Mooki, abrió bien sus ojos y se pusieron cristalinos.

Muchas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—No… ¡NO!—gritó escapando de mi agarre.

—¡Bra!—le gritó Goten siguiéndola.

Cuando se fueron pude divisar mejor la tumba, di un par de pasos y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse a más no poder. Mis pupilas se hicieron diminutas y me aparté tan rápido de ahí que me caí al suelo, mis manos y mi mandíbula temblaban del miedo. Al verme a mí misma, acostada, con mis dos manos en mi pecho y una flor en ellas, con los ojos cerrados y pálida, sentí un escalofrío por dentro. Giré un poco mi cabeza hacia Trunks, tenía un ramo de jazmines en su mano, y una cara que jamás me hubiera imaginado. Tristeza, decepción, soledad, eso reflejaban sus ojos. No soporté esa imagen de él.

—¡TRUNKS! ¡No he muerto! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Trunks! —le gritaba, pero él sólo dejó que sus mejillas se llenaran de lágrimas mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

Me exasperaba el hecho de no poder hacer nada, comencé a gritar y a llorar desesperadamente. Sentía que todo era mi culpa, ver así a Trunks, hacer llorar a Bra, que todos se sintieran de esa manera por yo no poder estar ahí para ellos. Quiero aparecer, quiero que me noten, no quiero que nadie llore por mí. No quiero morir.

—_Lo siento_—dije frente a mi ataúd, juntando mis dientes y apretando mis puños.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, ya no estaba en mi casa, sino que estaba acostada en la camilla de la enfermería de mi edificio, en la academia. Me senté rápido y empecé a respirar con velocidad, tomé mi pecho con impaciencia y mucho miedo.

—No, no, no. Tranquila, todo está bien, duerme un poco más—me dijo la enfermera colocando su mano en mi hombro.

—Y-Yo…—decía con la voz entrecortada—…estoy bien, solo necesito respirar aire fresco.

—¿Segura? Tu amiga estaba muy preocupada por ti.

—¿Mi amiga? ¿Ella… me trajo aquí?

—Bueno, su hermano.

Salí de ahí explicándole que todo estaba bien, necesitaría ir con ellos para que me expliquen lo que había pasado. Me dio el permiso ya que según los exámenes de salud ya estaba mejor que antes. Antes de pasar por la puerta le pregunté cuánto tiempo estuve dormida. _"Cuatro días" _Cuatro días, mucho más que otras veces. Todo era porque yo no había tomado la medicina, lo sabía. Lo primero que hice fue ir a mi habitación, no estaba Bra, tomé la medicina y salí corriendo. Esa _pesadilla _me dio la necesidad inmediata de encontrarme con mis amigos. Quería verlos, quería demostrarles que me encontraba bien.

Me había despertado en la mañana de un miércoles, así que Bra estaría en clases. Según el horario de Trunks y Goten, ellos tenían su clase recién en una hora. Me dirigí hasta el edificio de al lado, vi a Trunks frente al estacionamiento de bicicletas, con su celular. Todavía corriendo, grité su nombre y salté sobre él.

—¡Ahh!—gritó cuando caí encima—¿Q-Qué demoni…? ¡Pan, estás bien! —me dijo muy feliz, mientras yo seguía sobre él.

—¡Sí!—le dije sonriendo.

—E-Ehh, pero pesas mucho—me dijo soportándome.

Yo me reí y me levanté, lo ayudé a levantarse y se sacudió un poco.

—¿Sabes lo que me pasó?—le pregunté en seguida.

—Bueno, cuando Bra entró a la habitación te vio durmiendo con tu cabeza apoyada en el marco de la ventana. Trató de despertarte, pero no reaccionabas, me llamó y te llevé a la enfermería. Ahí dijeron que te habías desmayado en sueño.

—Desmayado en sueño…

—Y también…—decía serio, comencé a estar nerviosa—Pan, ¿hay algo sobre tu salud que no nos hayas dicho?

—¿Quéee? Jajajajaja, ¿de qué hablas Trunks? ¡Sí que eres gracioso! —dije dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—¡AY! Bueno, pensé que nos ocultabas algo.

—¡Pero ¿qué dices?! Nada de eso.

"_Sentía que todo era mi culpa, ver así a Trunks, hacer llorar a Bra, que todos se sintieran de esa manera por yo no poder estar ahí para ellos"_

—Bueno—dije tranquilizándome, de verdad, tenía que decírselo—. En realidad…

—¡Pan!—escuché a Goten que apareció—Qué bueno, ya despertaste dormilona. Pensamos que seguirías en la isla del sueño.

Al final no había podido explicarle a Trunks lo que pasó, pero estuvimos hablando de otras cosas con los muchachos antes de que comenzaran sus clases. Nos sentamos afuera y Goten me contó con detalle lo que el director le había dicho, yo le dije que lo había escuchado sin querer cuando estábamos en la cafetería. Se sorprendió y dijo que debía tener cuidado con las personas que lo escuchen.

POV GOTEN

Sin embargo si era Pan no había problema, porque más adelante se lo contaría de todas maneras. A lo que me refería en tener cuidado era que cuando le informé a Trunks sobre la propuesta de matrimonio con Pares, el mismo día que Pan se desmayó, Bra nos había escuchado y había salido corriendo. Por eso, cuando entró a su habitación pudo ver a Pan de esa forma.

Trunks no alcanzó a opinar mucho sobre el tema, ya que había sido llamado por Bra poco después. Sólo alcanzó a decirme la frase más cursi que compra a todos los espectadores en la televisión: "_Haz lo que te dicte tu corazón. Por no hacer eso hasta ahora solo te has visto como un perfecto idiota". _Bueno, la última oración era propia de Trunks. Pero incluso así ¿no era demasiado romántico para Trunks decir algo como eso? Aunque, es verdad.

Pocas veces hice lo que mi interior quería, es que la mayoría de las veces eran cosas inútiles y sin sentido. Siempre que las realizaba terminaba lastimado o lastimando a alguien más. Pero, cabe decir que el haberme trasladado aquí fue un sueño que mi corazón quiso, no algo que yo haya planeado con anticipación. Y debo decir que fue genial haber venido aquí.

Tampoco pude tener la oportunidad de hablar con Pares sobre esto. Es importante lo que ella piense, porque tampoco puedo confiar certeramente lo que dice el director. Con lo exigente que es, no sé si deba creerle que Pares está de acuerdo con eso. Sin embargo, conociendo ahora un poco más a ese hombre, puedo creerle más a Pares sobre lo que dijo la otra vez. Él si puede ser tranquilo algunas veces, y hasta puede llegar a parecer agradable. Pero todo esto no lo puedo decidir sin la opinión de ella.

Después de unos días, y cuando sabía que tenía tiempo, le mandé un mensaje para encontrarnos en la entrada del salón 1 de la universidad a las cuatro de la tarde. Me respondió normalmente un "Claro, ahí estaré". Después de la clase de mecánica salí corriendo de ahí porque el profesor había hecho su charla más larga de lo habitual, eran las cuatro y yo estaba todavía a tres pisos del aula 1, en el salón 25.

—¡Wow!—dijo Trunks cuando casi me choco con él, pero frené a tiempo— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—E-Emm, a ninguna parte en particular—dije algo nervioso, tal vez no le agrade la idea que valla con Pares.

Me miró intrigado, pero por suerte siguió caminando.

—Está bien, pero te aviso que el ascensor está en mantenimiento. Voy a mi clase—dijo retirándose.

Lo que me faltaba, tenía que correr a todo lo que podía las escaleras. Ya había bajado las primeras dos escaleras, sólo me faltaba la última. Estaba muy apurado, mientras bajaba miré mi reloj, eran las cuatro y diez. Estas escaleras sí que eran largas. Pero perdí el equilibrio tropezándome con mi mismo pie.

—¡Cuidado!—escuché una voz femenina tomándome el brazo, evitando que me cayera.

Algo asustado por el momento, me agarré rápidamente del barandal y miré hacia atrás. Mi salvadora, me miraba bastante preocupada. Yo la vi muy sorprendido.

—¿¡Estás bien?! ¿No te pasó nada Goten?—decía temerosa.

¿Hay alguien que se preocupe más por mí que esta chica? Le sonreí.

—Estoy bien, gracias Bra—le dije tranquilo, pero ella no dejaba de mirarme inquieta.

—Ella todavía está esperándote en el salón 1, no te preocupes. Ve con más cuidado o podría ocurrirte algo—dijo, ahora con un rostro de decepción—. Yo vine a hablar con Trunks, ¿sabes en qué salón está?

—Eeeh, sí, en el 20—dije sorprendido por lo primero que me dijo. "Habrá visto a Pares" Pensé.

—Gracias—dijo continuando su camino.

Me entristecí un poco, porque seguro ella aunque se preocupara por mí, sabía de lo iría a hablar con Pares. No me comentó nada todavía sobre eso, ¿le importaba? Porque quizá yo ya no le guste. Le incomodaba la situación, eso lo sabía, pero puede que con esto ella ya me olvide completamente. Si trata de superarme, ¿qué voy a hacer yo?

Sacudí mi cabeza sacando esos pensamientos por ahora, ya que tenía que hablar con Pares que me estaba esperando hace rato. Terminé de bajar las últimas escaleras, esta vez con más tranquilidad. Fui desde el 10 hasta el salón primero y ahí estaba ella, esperándome como lo dijo Bra.

—¡Lo siento!—dije cansado de correr tanto y ahora frente a ella— Se me hizo tarde.

—Está bien, no hay problema—dijo sonriéndome.

Yo le sonreí también y juntos fuimos a uno de los asientos del patio de la universidad. Algo incómodo inicié la conversación.

—Bueno, creo que sabes por qué te llamé ¿o no?—dije mirando al piso, ella asintió— ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con lo que decidió tu padre? Porque bueno… es algo personal de tu vida y algo que ya no dejas que tus padres interfieran.

—Yo lo hablé seriamente con él—dijo mirando las flores frente a nosotros—. No me parece desubicado de su parte, él quiere lo mejor para mí. Y sinceramente no me desagrada para nada el hombre que eligió para mí—decía mirándome—. Sin embargo, me interesa mucho lo que tú quieras. ¿Este matrimonio te convendría Goten?

Quedé en shock cuando me di cuenta que yo nunca me había puesto a pensar en las "ventajas" de esto. Digamos, no es lo que uno se pone a pensar cuando está por casarse. Sin embargo tampoco pensé en el amor. Lo único que pensé fue en las personas a mi alrededor, si lo que diga a quiénes afectaría y a quiénes alegraría. Esa fue la principal razón por la que quería habar con Pares, si ella estaba realmente feliz por lo que iba a suceder si decía que sí, o si se oprimiría por su padre. También pensé en lo que mis amigos pensaran de mí.

Aunque supongo que en el mundo de Pares y de su familia es normal pensar esas cosas, ya que siendo de un prestigio alto, el dinero en estos casos lo consideran un punto importante. Hablarlo con mi madre no era necesario porque era muy claro lo que ella diría: _"SÍ, SÍ, CÁSATE CON ELLA DE UNA VEZ"_. No somos de una familia muy rica que se pueda decir, para lo que más gastamos es para este lugar. Y sé que de verdad la ayudaría mucho a mi madre que yo me case con Pares, porque nos haríamos más reconocidos y nuestro estatus social y económico subiría.

—Supongo que sí—dije un poco deprimido—. Pero eso no es en lo que quiero pensar ahora.

—¿Cómo?—dijo mirándome atenta.

—Pares, ¿no es mejor concentrarnos en lo que sentimos? ¿Tú… me quieres en verdad?—le dije serio y muy de cerca.

—Por supuesto Goten—dijo feliz—. Deberías saberlo.

—Pero… de la manera en la que deberían quererse una pareja de casados. ¿De esa manera?

Ella me vio sorprendida, dejó de mirarme y vio hacia el frente sonriendo.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré, no me costaría mucho.

No era lo que esperaba que respondiera, aunque tampoco esperaba un "Sí" ni un "No". Si supiera lo que yo espero, todo sería más fácil ¿no? Tal vez el problema no sea sólo esta propuesta, sino yo mismo. ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan indeciso? Suspiré, levantándome y despidiéndome de Pares. Antes de irme me dijo "Recuerda que lo único que importa es lo que quieras".

Lo que quiera… ¿Qué es lo que quiero?

POV BRA

Después de hablar con Trunks sobre el dinero del mes que nos enviaron nuestros padres, bajé las escaleras y cuando pasé por el aula 1, ya no estaba Pares, aunque cuando vi por la ventana, la vi sentada en un banco de afuera. "¿Ya ha hablado con Goten?" Pensé "¿Qué es exactamente… lo que aclararon?" ¿Dónde será la boda? ¿Fecha? ¿Invitados? Tal vez, aunque sería lo normal antes de un casamiento.

Maldije este estúpido momento en el que las situaciones de adultos se vuelven normales en nuestras vidas. Pero es más normal que Goten tenga este tipo de situaciones, yo solo tengo que soportar ser amiga de él, y guardar lo que siento en silencio.

En diez minutos ya empiezan las actividades del club de teatro, será el primer día del año y estoy muy emocionada por los nuevos miembros que pudimos reclutar esta semana. Aunque… la mayoría de las chicas eligieron el club de teatro sólo por la apariencia de Bish. Claro, rubio y de ojos azules, todas las chicas estaban encantadas. Y no es por presumir pero, algo me dice que Bish me eligió a mí para reclutar personas al club sólo porque a los chicos también les gusto, y esa era la verdad, los chicos que se unieron todo el tiempo estaban mirándome desde que entré a nuestra primera actividad del año.

—¿Así que… ésta es la manera en la que reclutas miembros todos los años Bish?—le dije un poco disgustada y riéndome.

—Bueno… es que no hay muchas maneras en que se interesen por el teatro—dijo él con una gotita de sudor y una sonrisa.

Lo primero que hablamos fueron las funciones de cada persona. A quién le gustaba la escenografía, quién era un maestro en las luces, quién demostraba ser el mejor en efectos especiales, quién se interesaba por el sonido, las personas que se ocupaban de la vestimenta y obviamente los que tenían talento en actuar. Este año opté por la especialización en vestimenta. El diseño me interesaba y siempre me gustó la manera en la que trabajaban las chicas en esa área. Bish y mis amigas me decían que era una lástima que no actuara este año, pero yo les decía que de todas maneras daría lo mejor en mi puesto.

Luego conversamos sobre una nueva obra de medio año. A diferencia del año pasado, esta vez teníamos dos grandes obras: la de medio año y la de fin de año. Hubo una organización diferente esta vez y lo primero que decidimos fue el género de la obra. Por votos, para la obra de medio año, el género ganador fue ciencia ficción. Dijeron que en la próxima juntada se la semana que viene decidiríamos qué obra elegir. Por el momento, eso sería todo por hoy, las actividades ya habían terminado.

Antes de que cruzara la puerta del club Bish me llamó. Me di vuelta y lo vi a él junto a otro chico un poco más bajo que él, seguro que de primero de secundaria. Se veían iguales a excepción de que el muchachito tenía los ojos verdes.

—Bra, quería presentarte a este pequeño. Es mi hermano, acaba de entrar a la academia y fue el primero en entrar al club—dijo con una mano en el hombro de, al parecer, su hermano menor.

—Aaaay qué lindo, es idéntico a ti—dije sonriendo.

—No lo creo, yo soy más guapo que él—dijo el pequeño asombrándome su actitud.

—¡Ched compórtate!—le dijo Bish, me pareció tierno como corregía a su hermano.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tú eres la novia de mi hermano? —dijo Ched sin hacerle caso a Bish, me sonrojé un poco recordando lo que pasó el año pasado.

—¡C-Cállate tonto!—le dijo su hermano golpeándole en la cabeza, también sonrojado—. Ella no es mi novia, es una amiga solamente.

—Mmm, así que ya lo has rechazado—me dijo riéndose un poco.

—Eso no pasó—le dije sonriendo, tratando de que la actitud del niño maleducado no me sacara un tornillo—. Será mejor que nos dejes de molestar de esa forma, los que pase entre nosotros es tema nuestro. Ten cuidado, no sabes si algún día Bish podría reírse de ti cuando una chica te rechace.

Yo todavía le sonreía al pequeño demonio, pero se notaba que él notó mi desprecio. Se sorprendió, estaba nervioso y avergonzado. Se fue corriendo y Bish me miró.

—Disculpa que mi hermano te trate así, aunque se ve que le diste un buen susto—dijo riéndose.

—Jaja, después dile que me perdone. Quisiera conocerlo mejor y que me muestre lo bueno de él, así no tengo que asustarlo de nuevo.

—Claro—dijo Bish feliz—. Iba a comentarte también que con los chicos del club vamos a celebrar el comienzo de año en el FoodNow, ¿te gustaría ir?

—¡Sí!

Con las chicas y los muchachos estuvimos hablando del comienzo de año y lo que haríamos ya el año próximo cuando los que estamos en último año de preparatoria y comencemos la universidad. Sentí un escalofrío cuando escuché la palabra "universidad". Me puse a pensar en silencio dejando de prestar atención a lo que decían mis amigos, y miré al techo.

—Vayaa, ¿en quién piensas tanto Bra?—dijo uno de los chicos.

—Ah, emm, no, no se trata de eso—dije riéndome un poco.

—Aquí hay cierta persona que te aseguro que sí piensa en ti todo el tiempo—dijo, yo no entendí, pero Bish le tapó la boca y le tiró el cabello.

Todos comenzamos a reír del dolor que sentía Nuver, quien era que había hecho el comentario, y también era el mejor amigo de Bish. Después de terminar de comer el delicioso almuerzo que Bish me recomendó fuimos un rato al parque de secundaria, ese era el único patio que tenía juegos, columpios, toboganes y demás. Y como niños chicos fuimos a disfrutar un poco y a divertirnos.

Había cinco columpios todos juntos, sin embargo solo jugamos en ellos Bish y yo, los demás fueron a otros juegos. Él y yo nos hamacábamos lento al lado del otro mientras veíamos cómo nuestros amigos se tiraban del tobogán una y otra vez.

—En el almuerzo al final no pude saber a qué se refería Nuver, fue algo extraño—dije tomando una conversación, parecía que Bish estaba algo incómodo que el silencio nos atormentara a él y a mí.

—¡Ah, eeh sí! Pero no le des importancia, siempre actúa raro—dijo nervioso columpiándose un poco más rápido.

Yo lo vi un poco apenada, porque al final parecía que yo no era parte de ese grupo de amigos. Porque la mayoría del tiempo hablaban entre ellos y casi nunca me incluían en sus conversaciones, aunque varios de ellos me decían que yo les agradaba, parecía ser que no era tan cierto. Los de teatro, siempre actuaban algo extraño cuando en las salidas de amigos Bish y yo estábamos presentes. Pero cuando Bish no puede venir, todos actúan con normalidad.

—¿Sabes? Comienzo a pensar que tal vez no le agrado a la gente—dije mirando al suelo, con tristeza.

—¿Q-Qué?—se escuchó un poco sorprendido.

—Bueno, Lara, Nuver, Uma y tú se llevan muy bien. Pero parece que muchas veces charlan de cosas en las que no puedo estar presente—dije y lo miré.

Se puso un poco rojo y se levantó.

—Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso, cuando ellos te dicen que les caes bien es porque es verdad. Y yo también… pienso eso—dijo serio y mirando al piso.

—¿Y entonces por qué…?

—No lo puedes saber ahora—dice determinante mirando al frente—. Pero te juro que pronto lo sabrás.

Me sorprendió tanto misterio, no era normal en Bish comportarse así. Después de eso fue a otro juego y yo me divertí un rato más en los columpios. Bueno, al parecer solo tenía que ser paciente, ya que podía confiar en Bish, y asegurarme que temprano todo se desenvolverá.

POV TRUNKS

Estaba consciente de la situación de Goten, sabía que era algo que él debía resolver como "adulto" que es, pero él me había preguntado tantas veces qué es lo que debería hacer en una situación a así que estaba empezando a dudar si él en realidad puede tomar este tipo de decisiones.

—Ya te dije que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que te olvides de ella porque a mí no me agrada la situación? —dije para después mirar por la ventana y notar que estaba Pan hablando con su amigos Mooki y Chiara afuera, me dio un poco de calor porque no podía sacar de mi cabeza todas esas barbaridades que dije ese último día que Uub se quedó aquí.

—¡Lo sé! Pero necesito el consejo de un amigo, y aunque seas el hermano de… ¡bueno! Eso no importa, ella no tiene nada que ver ¿verdad? Jajaja, em lo que quiero decir es que no tomes en cuanta otras cosas, sino que, como mi mejor amigo dime: ¿qué piensas que es lo mejor para mí?—escuché que dijo Goten, pero no le presté atención porque no saqué mi vista de la ventana—. ¡TRUNKS!

—¡AY! ¡No me grites en la oreja Goten! —dije viéndolo.

—¡Es la única manera de que me prestes atención! No puedo preguntarte nada ahora y todo el tiempo miras a Pan.

—¡Y-Yo no la estaba mirando!—dije apartándome de la ventana—Además ya te dije que tienes que olvidar todo lo que ocurrió la última vez con ella, eso que hablé con Uub y esas tonterías fueron solo acciones que no pude controlar, ¡por lo tanto no cuentan!

—¿Sigues insistiendo en que todo lo que tú mismo dijiste es mentira?

—Sí—dije como niño caprichoso, con los brazos cruzados y sentándome en la cama.

—Qué tonto eres.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo dice el que no puede responder un simple "sí" o "no" a tal propuesta de matrimonio! Me tienes cansado con tu falta de seguridad Goten—dije arqueando una ceja y frunciendo la otra.

Justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Goten, el "hola" que apenas escuché de la otra parte del teléfono fue de esta chica llamada Pares. Con señas comencé a decirle a Goten que decidiera de una vez por todas las cosas y no diera más vueltas al asunto, le hice como veinte caras diferentes para que me comprendiera, pero él daba la vuelta mientras hablaba con ella queriéndome ignorar. Lo vi molesto, tomé un papel y escribí en grande con una fibra negra: "NO HAGAS QUE MI HERMANA SUFRA TANPOCO ASÍ QUE DALE UNA RESPUESTA CONCRETA A ESA CHICA Y QUE TODO SIGA SU CURSO". Se lo puse frente a su cara, casi le pegué el papel a la frente. Lo leyó, al parecer se enojó porque tomó el papel, me pegó un cachetazo junto con la hoja en mi mejilla y me tiró hasta fuera de la habitación.

—¡Shh, no molestes Trunks, cuando sepa qué decirle lo haré! —me susurró tapando el micrófono del celular—Ah, y escribiste mal "tampoco".

Cerró la puerta del cuarto y me dejó afuera. Tirado en el piso del pasillo sentí que el pie de una estúpida persona me pisó la mano. Grité un poquito de dolor y vi quién había sido. Claro, quién más podía ser.

—¡Trunks! Pero… idiota, ¿qué haces sentado en el pasillo? —dijo mientras me hacía enojar.

—Aaay no sé, el piso se sentía cómodo así que tomaba una siesta.

—Gracioso.

Me ayudó a levantarme y le dije la verdadera razón por la que estaba tirado en el piso, ella parece que se preocupó un poco y me contó que la verdad había venido para decirme algo que había visto y estaba relacionado con Bra y sus amigos del club.

Fue repentino el hecho de que Bra pasara tiempo con esos chicos, normalmente no es muy apegada a ellos, aunque no me impresionaba el hecho de que estuviera pasando tiempo con Bish. Muchas veces mi hermana me habló de ese muchacho, y siempre que habló de él se notaba que ella le tenía cierto aprecio. Antes no me preocupaba el hecho de que algo más allá de eso pueda surgir entre ellos dos. Pero lo que me había contado Pan era algo que no podía ignorarse.

Esta vez eran más las veces en las que Bish hablaba con Bra, la mayoría de las veces eran ellos solos. Esta última vez que salieron, parecía que él había dicho algo muy importante. Bra se lo contó a Pan, y parecía ser que ella recibiría una noticia de él muy pronto, pero que todavía no estaba listo. Bra sí se hizo la idea de lo que sería, Pan y yo también, era lo más probable. Pero tampoco podíamos sacar conclusiones tan rápidas, podía ser que pase lo mismo que a mí me pasó con Uub la última vez.

—De todas maneras tal vez es buena idea que Bra le diga que sí—dijo Pan haciendo que me volteara a verla, muy asombrado.

—¿Qué?—pregunté para cerciorarme si había escuchado mal, Pan miró algo entristecida el suelo.

—Bra… sufrió mucho por Goten, y lo sigue haciendo. No lo demuestra todo el tiempo, pero yo puedo notarlo. Trata de mantenerse neutral frente al casamiento de Goten y Pares, pero yo sé que quiere llorar mucho.

—Pan…—dije apenándome.

—No quiero que ella siga lamentándose, ya sé que tengo que apoyarla, pero lo que en realidad quiero es que sea feliz. Con Goten dudando todo el tiempo no estoy segura que Bra pueda continuar.

—Creo que tienes razón—dije de improvisto, ella me miró—. Goten es una buena persona, pero Bra… se detiene mucho por él. Y si él no toma una decisión pronto, ella puede que haga algo que no le convenga.

Pan miró al cielo y un viento pasó por nosotros.

—¿Te diste cuenta que ya pasó un año desde que ella se enamoró de él?

—Sí.

—Aun así ella sigue soportándolo, eso me hace pensar que todavía queda algo en Goten que hace que Bra no quiera estar con otros chicos.

No supe qué responder, porque todo lo que decía Pan era verdad. Pero todos nuestros pensamientos a pesar de que congeniaban, también estaban en contra. No sabíamos si Bra debía olvidarse de Goten, o no rendirse hasta lograrlo.

POV BRA

Por primera vez tenía miedo de que alguien me diga que yo le gustaba. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si era porque la persona que estaría frente a mí sería Bish, o porque todo está sucediendo ahora. Ayer escuché rumores de que la hija del director general se casaría a mitad de año, eso me hizo pensar que tal vez Goten ya le había confirmado el matrimonio a Pares, pero no quise preguntar, porque sentía terror, no quería saber si era verdad, aunque lo más probable fuera que sí.

No había hablado con Goten desde aquella vez que estuvimos en la enfermería, quería omitir el tema de hablar de ese asunto. Sin embargo, evitarlo estos días era muy difícil, puesto que últimamente lo estuve viendo más que antes. Pero no era algo que él quisiera y que yo intentara, sino que solo tengo la mala suerte de chocarme con él.

Los siguientes días en el club de teatro no eran más que conversaciones sobre la nueva obra de ciencia ficción: _Un Mundo Feliz_. Bish estaba emocionado por obtener el papel nuevamente, pero este año tenía competencia con su propio hermano menor que también quería audicionar para el papel protagónico. Debido a eso ayer, en las actividades del club lo único que se escuchaban eran los gritos de ellos dos peleando. Había sido maso menos así:

FLASHBACK

—_¿Quieres rendirte de una vez? Ahora todos podrán disfrutar de un buen espectáculo con un actor de verdad._

—_¡Siempre me arruinaste todo desde que naciste Ched!_

—_Estás exagerando, sólo te enojas porque sabes que soy mejor que tú en todo._

—_Sólo eres un niño malcriado, siempre quisiste seguir mis mismos pasos y por eso todo el tiempo te anotabas en todo lo que yo hacía. No tienes vida propia, siempre te basas en mí._

—_¡Cállate, nada de eso es verdad! —gritaba tapándose los oídos._

—_¡Ni siquiera sabes si en realidad te gusta el teatro!_

—_¡Cállate!_

_Habían estado así por por lo menos media hora, hasta que Ched dijo algo que hizo que toda la habitación se pusiera en silencio._

—_¿Esa es la manera en la que me tratas como hermano? ¿¡Al menos no quieres parecer buena persona frente a Bra!?_

FIN FLASHBACK

Bish en ese momento se enojó mucho, lo tomó de la muñeca a su hermano y lo llevó hasta afuera. No supimos nada de ellos dos hasta el momento. Aunque lo más seguro era que Bish lo haya puesto en su lugar y haya reafirmado su autoridad como hermano mayor. Yo no sabía si todo lo que habían "conversado" esos dos era verdad, porque a veces cuando uno pelea con su hermano llega a decir hasta incoherencias con tal de ganar la pelea. Eso yo lo sabía, lo había experimentado con mi querido hermano mayor. Sin embargo, que me haya nombrado me impresionó un poco, a todos les había impresionado. No quise opinar nada.

Todavía faltaban cinco días hasta que las actividades de nuestro club se vuelvan a renovar, pero parecía que vería a Bish otra vez mañana. Porque recibí un mensaje de él apenas salí de la clase de gimnasia.

_Bish: Bra, ¿mañana almorzamos en el Shiqui-Os? Siempre te veo ahí _

_con tus amigos y quisiera probarlo ya que nunca fui_

_Yo: ¿En serio? Todo este tiempo ¿y nunca fuiste? ¡Qué desperdicio!_

_ Es la mejor comida. _

_Bish: Jaja, sí… es que mis amigos me habían recomendado el FoodNow,_

_ y desde ahí me acostumbré a ese lugar._

_Yo: Bueno ahora yo te recomiendo el Shiqui-Os ;) Ok, vayamos mañana_

_ después de clases._

_Bish: ¡Gracias señorita Brief! Nos encontramos allí._

_Bra: Claro, señor Bish. _

Ahí había terminado nuestra conversación, siempre nos tratábamos así de bien. Me sentí relajada al hablar normalmente con él, después de todo lo que había estado pasando con Goten, charlar con alguien como si nada estuviera pasando me hacía sentir tranquila. Pero no todo estaba tan bien, porque ya había pasado un mes desde que la propuesta había sido dada a Goten, y él todavía no respondía.

Sólo era cuestión de minutos, hasta que el director lo presionara para que le diera una respuesta de una buena vez. Después de una hora de recibir el mensaje de Bish, recibí un mensaje del grupo que tenemos entre Pan, Trunks y yo. Sin Goten, había sido una tonta idea de Pan para ayudarme a acercarme a él, aunque ya teníamos el grupo hace cinco meses, y nada había funcionado.

_Pan: Trunks, hay que contarle a Bra._

_Trunks: No sé si ella quiera saberlo…_

_ Yo: ¿Contarme qué? _

_Trunks: Algo relacionado con Goten_

_Pan: Por supuesto, aunque ella no quiera Goten es nuestro amigo_

_Pan: Lo que pase con él todos nosotros tenemos que saberlo._

_Trunks: Cállate y deja a Bra que responda si quiere saberlo o no._

_ Yo: No tengo opción, de algún modo me voy a enterar más adelante ¿no? _

_Yo: Díganme ya._

_Trunks: Señor Goten, sé sobre mis palabras, no es necesario _

_repetirlas, le di un tiempo para que pueda pensar de una manera_

_apropiada su respuesta. Sin embargo ya ha pasado mucho _

_tiempo y tengo que saber si es necesario preparar las cosas para_

_la boda, o si tengo que ir buscándole un nuevo pretendiente a _

_mi hija. Así que mañana en el almuerzo lo espero en la cafetería_

_al lado de mi edificio de secretaría para que usted ya me dé su _

_respuesta concreta. Gracias._

_Trunks: Eso recibió Goten esta mañana de parte del director_

_general._

_Pan: Parece que Goten ya no tiene más opción que decirle por fin _

_lo que decidió._

_Trunks: Pero yo le pregunté y me dijo que él estaría ahí, pero que _

_sinceramente no sabe lo que dirá_

_Pan: Tal vez debamos ir a ver lo que dice._

_Trunks: Es buena idea, para que nosotros también sepamos lo que _

_va a decir, aunque lo decida en ese mismo instante._

_Yo: No voy a ir. Mañana quedé con encontrarme con Bish en FoodNow, me_

_ invitó hace poco._

_Pan: Pero… tú sabes para qué te invitó ¿no? Bueno, yo tengo una _

_teoría sobre lo que te va a decir_

_Trunks: Es verdad, es muy evidente_

_Yo: Sí, lo sé_

_Yo: Pero Pares es una muy buena chica, no creo que Goten la rechace. _

_Yo: Tuve la oportunidad de conocerla bien y sé que sería una buena esposa,_

_ sé que Goten lo sabe. Así que haré lo mismo que él, y decidiré en ese mismo_

_ instante lo que le voy a decir a Bish. Por ahora no quiero decirle que no, puede_

_ que decirle que sí me ayude a entender que ya no tengo lugar en la vida de Goten._

Cerré los mensajes y me guardé mi celular, ya no quería saber nada más.

POV GOTEN

Llegué a mi habitación a la tarde y Trunks me avisa que Bra se iría mañana a la una de la tarde a almorzar con Bish, el chico que probablemente le diría que le gusta. Yo también me encontraría con Pares y su padre, a las doce y media.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Uoookay, está llegando el momento. Lo sé, lamento haber cortado el capítulo en esa parte, sisi es cruel. Buajajaja, ah. Espero que les haya gustado de todas maneras el capítulo, musho drama, mucho KÉ. Al igual espero que lo hayan pasado genial en Navidad y en Año Nuevo, se merecen lo mejor lectores. Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia (aunque el desarrollo sea más lento que Explorer). **

**Hef507: Y para mí no tiene precio tus comentarios! Que genial que te haya gustado el giro que le di a la historia, jaja sí ya era hora de que alguno de esos dos lo acepte. Imagínate, recién cap 14 Trunks reconoce sus sentimientos, entonces ¿cuánto queda para que estén juntos? Jaja, te juro que ni yo lo sé. Me alegra mucho ser la excepción de las historias alternativas que frecuentas, de verdad que me alaga. Amo tenerte como mi fiel admiradora, eres una tierna! Ojalá hayas pasado unas lindas fiestas, también te lo mereces por mucho! Besos y saludos.**

**danielaAckerman: Lo sé, lo sé xD Muchos esperaban ese capítulo hace ratooo. Jaja, sí te aseguro que van a haber más escenas así, si sigo recibiendo estos reviews tan lindos obviamente me inspiran chicas! Si, ahora las cosas entre Goten y Bra pueden tanto ir avanzando como retrocediendo… todo depende de lo que pase el siguiente capítulo :/ NO ME MOLESTAN TUS COMENTARIOS LARGOS, LOS AMO! Gracias por tus opiniones, saludoos.**

**Misha0309: Bueno hay que ver qué pasará cuando el momento llegue, si Pan se irá lamentablemente es decisión de padres… Todos los amamos xD Trunks aceptando sus sentimientos muuuy ocultos es algo que no se ve todos los días. Lo sé! También me agrada Uub, pero opino lo mismo que vos! Goten, ¿estará cayendo? Vamos a ver… SÍ, así es la visita e nuestro querido morocho nos hizo dan un gran salto. Lo de Mooki y Chiara se ve que tomó color:D Poperu… lo verán más adelante;) Gracias fiel lectora, siempre me gustan mucho tus comentarios. Kisses**

**Siguiente capítulo: **

"_Como los destinos con inicio"_

**Ojalá les guste! Nos leemos pronto. **


	16. Chapter 16 Como los destinos y el inicio

**N/A: Sé que todos quieren pasar directamente al capítulo así que pasaré directamente a responder sus reviews:**

**itzy frost: Muchas gracias! Adoro que la ames, jeje, bueno taré de actualizar. Aquí el capi ojalá lo disfrutes. Besos**

**Hef507: Primero PORNADA! Sabes que yo amo que disfruten la historia como a ustedes les gusta que actualice Xd Si, todo depende Trunks que acepte sus sentimientos (?) Na, pero no está en tanta negación, digamos que a Goten no lo quiere admitir, pero dentro de él sabe lo que siente. Pan no sé si se dé cuenta… es muy despistada, jaja. Y una vez más… SI! JAJA, SOY UNA MENTE MALVADA QUE LOS DEJA MORDIENDOSE LAS UÑAS EN CADA FINAL XD Gracias por todo fiel seguidora, espero con mi alma que t guste este capítulo. Saludos.**

**Andrea Ojui: Hola! Jeje, sí… unos capítulos importantes, pero no te preocupes que todavía no pasa lo mejor. T creo que te los hayas leídos seguido! Siempre fuiste fiel lectora y eso me alegra :) Denada ;) Sí, el trupan merecía su lugar en esta historia, especialmente porque son la pareja principal (?) Jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo trupan! Y sí, bueno es complicado el tema de Pan y sus padre, pero eso se desarrollará más adelante, aunque no falta tanto no desesperen. SISI, un poco desubicado el Goten decir eso, pero cuando uno está enojado puede decir disparates no? Cuidate linda! Nos leemos más tarde, besos.**

**danielaAckerman: Esa era la idea! Jeje y como le dije a hef507 siempre los dejo con ese suspenso del final, jaja lo siento. ¿Si Trunks niego siempre lo que siente por Pan? Digamos que públicamente sí, pero tampoco es como un tsundere o algo así. Hay que tomar en cuenta que muchas veces se enoja con Pan así que de esa manera no cualquiera lo admitiría tan abiertamente. A menos que… ahjaja, na no pasó nada todavía TuT. Maldito Trunks. Nos llemos más tarde y en cuanto a los reviews, amo leerlos y responderlos! Un abrazo :)**

* * *

_**[Capítulo 16]**_

_**Como los destinos con inicio**_

Goten se miró frente al espejo, estaba presentable, una última vez más para hablar frente al director. Con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra se vio apenado acomodándose el cabello. No entendía porqué se preparaba para algo que no sabía. Se sentó por un momento en su silla de escritorio, miró al frente y notó que en la mesa estaba un papel rosa con algo escrito. Lo agarró y lo vio. Era la carta de navidad que Bra le había dado el año pasado.

"_Feliz Navidad Goten, te quiero mucho"_

Luego observó la repisa de la izquierda, ahí estaba el cuadro de ellos cuatro con una escritura. _"Siempre unidos". _"No importa la decisión que tome ¿no? Después de todo, no dejará que nos separemos" Pensó él llamando por su celular.

—¿Hola? Mamá, tengo que decirte algo importante.

Por otro lado, Bra estaba terminando de ponerse una ropa disimuladamente atractiva, abrió su bolsa de maquillaje y sacó un pequeño espejo. Lo quedó mirando por un buen tiempo, pero no por la parte del reflejo, sino del otro lado. No quería pensar en nada, quería que las cosas pasaran solas, sin que ella tenga que hacer algo. Desde ahora, sus sentimientos no lucharían más, por algo que los fue destruyendo.

Siguió arreglándose para la ocasión, miró el reloj, eran las doce y veinticinco, todavía quedaba tiempo. Pan ya se había ido en la mañana, Bra suponía que se había marchado junto a Trunks, para espiar a Goten y su futura esposa.

El pelinegro ya estaba frente a la cafetería, tenía miedo, sabía que lo más seguro era que el director y Pares ya se encontraran ahí. Había una pequeña escalera hasta llegar a la puerta del lugar. Goten da el primer paso y escucha su nombre. Se dio vuelta y vio a su amigo mirándolo con seriedad.

—Trunks…

—¿Estás bien?—le pregunta parándose frente a él.

Él miró al suelo y algo dudoso respondió.

—Claro.

—"Claro" no es exactamente lo que respondes cuando estás bien.

—No tengo tiempo ahora Trunks, es hora—dijo mirando su reloj—. El director ya debe estar adentro.

—Que ansioso estás por darle tu respuesta, eh—decía con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Goten que ya estaba frente a la puerta.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero no quiero que piense que soy irresponsable ni nada de eso—dijo entrando al lugar sin que su amigo lo siguiera.

Era raro, ya que con Pan habían arreglado que se encontrarían en la cafetería para espiar a Goten y lo que diría, pero Trunks no estaba con Pan, y él no se veía con intenciones de espiar a su mejor amigo. Parecía ser que los planes se habían cambiado, sin que Bra estuviera enterada de eso.

La peliazul ya estaba lista media hora antes de la hora esperada, tomó paso hacia el Shiqui-Os, pero a la mitad del recorrido, su amiga Pan se mete en su camino.

—Pan, creí que estarías en la cafetería —dijo sorprendida.

Ella fue frente a su amiga y la abrazó.

—Perdón por haberte hecho sufrir este tiempo, Bra. Perdón por no saber lo que era mejor para ti, porque sinceramente ahora, no tengo idea si decirte que lo que estás haciendo está bien o está mal.

Bra se sorprendió, la abrazó y la miró de frente.

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí Pan—le dice la peliazul sonriéndole—. Ahora seguiremos siendo un grupo de amigos, ya no más inquietudes entre nosotros, puedes quedarte tranquila.

—Bra, ¿de verdad esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó y Bra algo incómoda se dio vuelta.

—Es lo que necesito.

La joven Brief apretó sus puños y siguió su camino. Pan pensó en detenerla pero prefirió quedarse donde estaba, sacó su celular y llamó a Trunks. Le preguntó qué fue lo que había pasado con Goten, el pelilila le contestó que no pudo hacerlo entrar mucho en razón, y que él estaba decidido a encontrarse con el director lo antes posible sólo para terminar todo de una vez por todas.

Por otro lado Bra ya estaba lista para encontrarse con Bish.

POV BRA

Ya estaba lista en el lugar unos quince minutos antes de lo esperado, no pensaba en nada, lo único que tenía en mi mente era lo mucho que me había preparado para algo que ni sabía si iba a suceder. Sólo imaginaba el rostro de Bish diciéndome lo predecible, y yo aceptando porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer, porque lo utilizaba para olvidar a Goten.

Me di cuenta que cambié, mi alrededor cambió y todo lo que opino de él también. Los chicos al principio me parecían desagradables, yo me creía muy buena persona para lo que eran ellos, y que ninguno merecía la pena. Todos, cada uno de ellos, sin personalidad alguna que me interese. Pero ahora, estoy esperando al chico que tal vez en poco tiempo me llegue a gustar. Justamente ahora lo veo, a través del vidrio de Shiqui-Os, entrando algo nervioso. Se sentó frente a mí y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla, como pocas veces lo hacía.

—Perdón por demorarme tanto—dijo preocupado, sin embargo ya estaba en el lugar diez minutos antes.

—No, está bien. Yo vine antes porque no medí bien el tiempo—le dije sonriendo.

—Estás muy linda—dijo tranquilamente.

Pero no había sido como las tantas veces que los muchachos me decían que estaba guapa, era diferente, como si él lo dijera, no porque quiera conquistarme, sino porque en serio piensa eso y quiere hacérmelo saber. Me sentí feliz, como nunca lo había hecho, era raro que me alagara lo que me diga un chico, pero Bish lo logró. Aunque pensé en ese momento en el que Goten me tocó la frente ayer, en ese momento me había sonrojado, estaba nerviosa, pero feliz también. Había sido un corto momento de felicidad, porque sabía que no lo hacía porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque simplemente era bueno conmigo.

El hecho era que ese pequeño momento me había hecho más feliz que estas tres palabras de Bish. Pero, con tiempo, puedo llegar a sentir lo mismo con él ¿verdad?

—Gracias—le dije, y noté un ligero cambio en él, traía una colonia y se notaba que su ropa era más elegante de lo habitual.

—Tú también te ves genial.

No estoy acostumbrada a ceder cumplidos a los chicos.

—Gracias—dijo él mirando la mesa—. ¿Sabes? Esperaba que sea más extraño que esto, pero me siento cómodo en realidad—decía otra vez mirándome.

—¿Qué?—dije no comprendiendo mucho.

—Desde el año pasado, nunca fui tan bueno como tú lo creías. La verdad era que quería llamar tu atención—decía riéndose un poco—. Pero no lo lograba. Recién este año creo que pude hacer que cuando yo te hablara sí me miraras a los ojos.

Todo lo que me decía era verdad, el año pasado parecía ser que siempre estaba distraída, que no podía prestar atención realmente a lo que los otros me decían. Me sentí mal por Bish, siempre trataba de que la conversación entre nosotros sea interesante, y yo le contestaba, pero a la vez no lo hacía. Este año, con todo lo que estuvo pasando, estando con un Goten casi completamente comprometido, supongo que pude prestar atención a mi entorno y a otros chicos.

—Bish…

—Espera—dijo acercando su mano a la mía, yo me quedé quieta—. Mucho, de verdad, me gustas mucho. Eres una chica alegre, determinada, inteligente… pero no hay una razón por la que yo sepa que me gustes, simplemente lo haces. Cuando te conocí mejor sabía que lo mejor era dejar ese sentimiento de lado, juro que lo intenté, pero no pude.

Sonreí, nunca un chico se me había declarado de tal manera, la mayoría de la veces su razón era porque yo era "hermosa" "especial" "más linda que todas las chicas". Pero las palabras de Bish me parecieron tan sinceras que eran inevitable sonreír. ¿Goten estará siendo feliz ahora también? Eso espero.

Me di cuenta, que en toda la conversación estuve pensando en Goten, cuando solo tenía que enfocarme en Bish.

Quería decirle que sí, quería decirle: "Entonces salgamos, me parece bien", y hacerlo feliz, y que yo también me sienta feliz. Pero no sería feliz, no tanto como lo sería con Goten. Quiero estar con Goten.

Bish me miraba preocupado cuando unas lágrimas mías cayeron en la mesa.

—Yo… quiero decirte que sí, Bish—dije llorando—. Pero, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza—puse mis manos en mi cabeza—. Te juro que me lastima mucho no poder sacarlo, pero es que de verdad, no tengo escapatoria. En el fondo quiero conservarlo y jamás soltarlo.

Él se levantó de la mesa, me tomó de la mano y me paró. Yo lo miré, con todavía lágrimas en mis ojos, y me abrazó.

—Lo sabía—dijo tomando mi cabeza y consolándome—. Desde el principio.

Lloré muy fuerte en su hombro y lo apreté.

—Aunque no pueda estar con él, quiero quererlo de todas maneras—dije llorando todavía.

—Está bien, Bra—dijo mirándome de frente y secándome un lágrima con su pulgar.

Era la primera vez que lamentaba haber rechazado a un chico, Bish se merecía alguien mejor.

POV GOTEN

No podía describir los nervioso y presionado que me sentía en ese momento. Desde que me senté y saludé a Pares y a su padre me temblaron las manos. Lo primero que hicimos que pedir el almuerzo a las camareras, pasamos media hora comiendo sin decirnos nada. Hasta que el director se sintió satisfecho con su postre helado.

—Creo ya le hemos dado demasiadas vueltas—dice dejando a un lado su cuchara.

—¿U-Usted cree?—dije sudando mucho y esperando que le dé un poco más de apetito.

—Goten, lo siento, pero mi padre tiene una reunión a las dos, esto tiene que acelerarse—dijo Pares, yo como un tonto recién me daba cuenta que ella, además de su hija, era su secretaria personal.

—Así es—dijo él limpiándose la boca con su servilleta—. Dígame, ¿está dispuesto a compartir su vida con mi hija?

Yo no lo miraba a los ojos, porque aunque no lo viera, sabía que estaba observándome con algo de intimidad hacia mí. Eso no era lo que me atemorizaba sin embargo, sino el hecho de estar frente a ellos y transpirar mucho. Comienzo a analizar sus palabras.

…_¿está dispuesto a compartir su vida con mi hija?_

Si tengo que compartir mi vida, tendría que ser con Pares, no tendría la posibilidad de que sea con otra persona. Tendría que ser más amable con ella que con otras personas. Tendría que adorarla más que a nadie, tendría que mostrarle mi respeto y fidelidad todos los días.

Ella sería la que me reconforte los días que no pueda continuar, la que me levante al ánimo cuando no tenga soluciones a mis problemas, la que sepa lo que me pasa sin necesidad de comentárselo. ¿No tengo a alguien así?

Hay alguien que me hace sentir feliz cuando al veo, la que me hace pensar que todo estará bien. Conozco su sonrisa, su llanto, lo sé todo de ella, y ella sabe todo de mí. Pero justo ahora ella debe estar olvidándome, junto a otra persona.

Me levanté bruscamente del asiento, golpeando mis palmas contra la mesa. El director y Pares me miraron sorprendidos. Con el ceño serio y determinado los miré.

—¡Lo siento!—dije para luego mirar hacia abajo— Yo… ya tengo a alguien que me gusta. Y no pienso perderla.

Dejé el dinero que costaba mi almuerzo en la mesa y salí corriendo. No alcancé a ver el rostro de Pares ni de su padre, no tenía tiempo de las palabras desafiantes del director, ni de la decepción de Pares. Podría ser ya muy tarde, pero no me importaba, si no hacía algo por mí mismo, podría costarme la confianza que tenía en todo. Sin ella estando detrás de mí ya no sería yo, la quería conmigo, no quería que me dejara.

Llegué en solo un minuto al Shiqui-Os, pero las personas que estaban ahí no eran ella. Llamé a Trunks, llamé a Pan, ninguno sabía dónde estaba. Recorrí casi todo el campus buscándola, pero yo la conozco. Me tranquilicé un poco, paré y miré frente a mí. _"Club de teatro". _Abrí la puerta y se escuchó un eco silencioso del gran lugar. No se veía nadie, pero lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar eran unos sollozos detrás de la cortina roja. Subí unos pequeños escalones hasta el escenario, dejó de llorar y me vio.

—Bra—le dije, ella abrió bien sus ojos.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Pares?—decía un poco molesta y llorando más.

Me acerqué, ella decía me alejara, pero yo no quería hacerlo. Llegué hasta ella y la cubrí con mis brazos.

—Bra, me gustas.

Ella dejó de llorar, no me abrazó, se notaba confundida.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—decía triste, tratando de apartarme— Tú estás con Pares.

—Me gustas—repetí, sin soltarla—. Quiero que la que esté a mi lado seas tú.

—¿Qué…?

—No me dejes por nadie, por favor. Perdóname por todo, y vuelve a elegirme.

No quería dejar de abrazarla, porque puede que ella vea lo ridículo que me veo. Sin embargo, también soy valiente por rogarle que me quiera otra vez. Patético ¿no? Pero sí estoy dispuesto a mostrarme patético frente a ella, sólo a ella. Demoró un poco de tiempo en reaccionar y abrazarme también, lo hacía con fuerza y eso me alegró.

Le mostré mi cara avergonzada, la tomé de las mejillas y la besé. Siempre me había preguntado cómo sería besar a Bra, pero jamás se lo había dicho a nadie. Había creído que lo pensaba porque era normal pensar en eso con la persona a la que le gustas, pero la verdad era que yo lo deseaba, por eso lo pensaba a cada minuto. Quería besarla, recién me daba cuenta, que no quería que Bra dejara de amarme.

Escuché el sonido de una cámara fotografiarnos y un flash cerca de nosotros.

—¡Genial! Y todo grabado—escuché la voz de Pan.

Bra y yo nos asustamos, dejamos de besarnos y miramos los asientos del público. Estaban Pan y Trunks con sus celulares sacándonos fotos y grabándonos.

—¿¡Q-Qué están haciendo?!—grité desde el escenario, todo rojo.

—Vinimos a ver el espectáculo, tenemos derecho a una entrada gratis en primera fila. Después de todo nuestros amigos son las estrellas—dijo Trunks compartiendo un balde palomitas con Pan.

—Sip, les dijimos a los demás que tenían que sentarse en la última fila—dijo Pan apuntando al fondo.

Quise caer muerto cuando vi a Mooki, Chiara, Poperu, Bish y otras personas que no conocía mirándonos con mucha atención. Los insulté de arriba abajo a mis queridos amiguitos, me llevé a Bra conmigo y los dejé riéndose de mí a todo volumen.

Eso de mostrarme patético sólo a ella, se había arruinado.

FLASHBACK

—_¿Hola? Mamá, tengo que decirte algo importante._

—_¿Goten? ¿Qué sucede?_

_Quise dejar a un lado el problema económico que le traía a mi madre mandándome a una academia en la que ella se tuviera que gastar demasiado dinero. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de casarme con Pares y arreglar fácilmente el problema, pero era una manera ventajera y holgazana de hacerlo. _

_En ese momento no sabía qué le respondería a Pares, pero quería dejar a un lado el hecho de que su familia tuviera un puesto importante y suficiente dinero. _

—_Quería decirte que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí—dije tranquilo._

—_¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —decía, se escuchaba preocupada._

—_No me suicidaré ni nada de eso, si es lo que piensas—ella suspiró, tan predecible mi querida madre—. El mes que viene deja de pagar la cuota de mi universidad, desde hoy buscaré trabajo y yo mismo me pagaré mis estudios. _

_Por el teléfono se escuchó una pequeña risita de alegría._

—_Goten…—dijo con una voz dulce—. Cada vez te escuchas más maduro ¿sabes?_

—_Ese es el plan, mamá—le respondí sonriendo. _

FIN FLASHBACK

POV PAN

Goten y Bra se nos habían escapado mientras todos en el público nos carcajeábamos. Fue la primera vez que pude admirar el rostro de Goten de un color carmesí, no… casi rojo fuego. Trunks y yo en ese momento éramos las personas más satisfechas del mundo. Por fin todo salía a la luz, por fin se salieron a la luz lo que Goten tenía en su revoltosa cabeza.

Sin embargo, no todos estábamos tan felices, entre esas personas estaba Bish, por ejemplo, que cuando todos nos reíamos él solo sonreía y se quedaba callado. Después estaba Poperu, que por alguna extraña razón no le importó en lo absoluto lo que veía. En realidad, desde que volvimos de las vacaciones parece no haber tenido interés alguno en Bra. Ella me lo comentó, según lo que me dijo cree con toda certeza que a Poperu ya no le gusta ella. Siempre había sido increíblemente molesto, pero detrás de esas actitudes no se sabía lo que de verdad quería demostrar él.

Tal vez se rindió porque notaba que Bra estaba realmente enamorada de Goten, o (como pensé yo) simplemente dejó de gustarle una chica que nunca le prestaba atención.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones era razonable, pero Trunks pensaba que era necesario investigar el caso, parece que como lo de Bra y Goten por fin se definió, quiere un nuevo entretenimiento.

—No creo que tengas que molestarlo con eso—dije al otro día de todo lo ocurrido.

En el almuerzo Bra y Goten dijeron que comerían un picnic cerca de los campos abiertos Godes (esos en lo que no hay ningún edificio, se hicieron populares hace poco en nuestra academia).

—Pero todo esto ¿no te resulta muy extraño?—dijo el cabeza de lavandina después de comer unas papas fritas.

—No digas "esto" como si fuera algo muy importante Trunks. Parece que solo lo es para ti—dije tranquila.

—Já—dijo arqueando una ceja y mirando desinteresadamente la ventana de al lado—. Dices que solo a mí me importa cuando el año pasado te lo pasabas defendiendo de todo lo que hacía.

—¿Qué?

—¡Es cierto! Él siempre te trataba mal y tú lo seguías tratando como si fuera alguien normal.

—Es alguien normal.

Me miró como si estuviera loca.

—Bueno, no tan normal, pero sigue siendo alguien.

—¿Y?

—Todos lo trataban mal todo el tiempo.

—¿Y?

—Necesita una persona que crea que sí puede cambiar y ser una buena persona.

—Jaja, ahí está la verdadera razón. Pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Ahora te la das de buena?

—No dije que yo era buena, pero creo que él puede llegar a cambiar un poco. Y creo que ya lo está haciendo.

Me quedó mirando un rato como si esperara que yo dijera algo más o seguramente me riera y dijera "Naah, es una broma ¿te la creíste?". Pero yo hablaba en serio, y como yo no me reía lo empezó a hacer él. Me enojé porque no le importaba para nada que Poperu fuera excluido y despreciado la mitad de su vida, pero sí le importaba el hecho de que a él de un minuto a otro dejara de interesarle Bra. Me levanté de la mesa y me fui, mientras lo hacía él trataba de pararme diciéndome "No te vayas, claro que es lógico lo que dices". Pero si él no paraba de reír ni un minuto mientras lo decía, era obvio que yo seguiría caminando. Seguro después Trunks se daría cuenta que tenía que pagar por mi comida porque ni notó que no dejé ni un centavo para pagar mi hamburguesa.

Llegué a mi habitación e hice lo primero que hago cuando estoy enojada: chatear con Uub. Le dije todo lo que molestó en ese momento, él (como nunca lo hacía antes de visitarme) comenzó a apoyarme y a decir que Trunks estaba equivocado en esa actitud que tenía, pero que tampoco era lógico que yo tratara bien a un idiota. Me enojé más y cerré la conversación con un "Tengo que hacer tarea". Estaba por desconectarme cuando recibí un mensaje de otra conversación.

_Hola_

Fue el primer "hola" que recibí de Poperu desde que entré a la academia.

_Hola!_

_¿Estás bien?_

_Sí genial, ¿y tú?_

_Qué bueno que estás bien_

De la nada se terminó la conversación sin que él me respondiera si estaba bien. Me preocupó un poco, tal vez algo le había pasado y por eso no podía prestar atención a nada estos días. Aunque me pareció muy extraño el hecho de que me hablara a mí, una de las personas que más desprecia en su vida. Por esa razón, más me preocupó su manera de actuar, estaba peor de lo que pensaba, lo más seguro era que tuviera un fuerte resfriado y ni siquiera se percatara de que me estaba hablando a mí.

Salí de mi habitación para hablar con Trunks, tal vez si quería participar de esa investigación a la mente de Poperu, puesto que la amabilidad hacia mí era lo más raro en él. Seguro a Trunks también le parecerá interesante.

POV BRA

No podía ocultar la vergüenza al ver a Goten todos los días desde que _eso _pasó. Parecía que estaba en un sueño cuando me despertaba todos los días con un "buenos días" de Goten, cuando antes le incomodaba alagarme. Bajo las escaleras y él está ahí, esperándome para acompañarme a mi clase. Yo digo "hola" con la cara toda roja, él sabe por qué razón estoy así y se avergüenza también. Eso me hace feliz, saber que no soy la única tonta que está nerviosa, saber que Goten siente lo mismo que yo.

Pero esta mañana iba a ser diferente porque Goten tenía un examen muy importante hoy, además a la tarde iría en busca de trabajo. Me sorprendió el hecho de que quisiera hacer eso de repente, a Trunks y a Pan también. Dijo que tenía sus razones, aunque yo supuse que era porque ya era un adulto y querría hacerse responsable de él mismo sin que nadie lo contuviera.

Al despertar no vi a Pan, pero sí vi en su cama una notita que explicaba que desayunaría con Trunks para conversar algo. _"Después te lo explico bien… Pan" _Fue lo último que decía. Eso significaba que tendría que ir sola a tomar un café e ir a la clase de Física.

Cuando bajé las escaleras vi a Poperu atándose los cordones, me miró, terminó de atarse los cordones y se acercó hacia mí. Yo me alejé un poco.

—Buenos días—dijo comúnmente, me sorprendió y me relajé.

—Q-Qué tal…

—¿Y Pan?

—Ella bajó antes…—dije, él se decepcionó y siguió su camino, fui junto a él—¿Por qué estás preguntando por Pan?

—Yo solo… pregunto por ella, siempre está contigo—dijo volteando la cara.

Era una extraña imagen, el hecho de que Poperu y yo estemos yendo a clases juntos no era algo que había pasado jamás. Pero ya me sentía cómoda con él, ya que parecía que Poperu al enterarse que yo y Goten ya estábamos juntos, se había rendido definitivamente. Sin embargo, pensé que él reclamaría por algo y se quejaría, pero nada de eso pasó. Simplemente lo tomó con indiferencia. Lo más probable era que fuera detrás de otras chicas, como siempre lo hacía. Lo más extraño era que no lo veía hablar con ninguna chica aparte de Pan, yo y Chiara desde comenzó el año.

Preguntó por Pan, otro hecho que nunca había pasado. Parecía ser que habían cambiado a Poperu, no es que me molestara, es más, me parecía mejor éste. No me importa el hecho por el cual haya tenido ese cambio, sinceramente.

Llegamos a las aulas, me fui por mi parte y él por la suya. Entró a su salón y me quedé mirando un rato su puerta, miré al frente, abrí la puerta de mi salón y entré. TODOS me miraron. Había olvidado que casi todos estuvieron cuando Goten me besó, de tan solo pensar en eso me puse roja. Entré como robot, me senté como robot y me desplomé en la mesa como helado derretido. Por suerte el profesor no había llegado todavía, porque sino habría preguntado porqué clavaban sus miradas en mí.

Se escuchó un portazo de la que siempre entra brutalmente al salón y me levanté para verla. Pan con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados acaparó más la atención de todos y se sentó al lado mío.

—¿Todo bie…

—¡Es un idiota!—gritó y todos comenzaron a reírse, no sé cuántas veces ya había dicho eso.

—¿Y ahora por qué…?—dije un poco harta.

—Tú sabes que sí soy buena persona—dijo mirándome atentamente, yo asentí con una ceja arqueada—. ¡Él único que piensa que no lo soy es Trunks! Ese tarado…

—Mmm, bien, no entiendo nada, pero continúa.

"Es obvio que piensa que eres genial, lo sabe más que todos" Pensé.

—Quiero saber el porqué Poperu está actuando tan extraño estos días—susurró—. Me preocupa, y parece que soy la única que se preocupa.

—¿Por qué te preocupa?—pregunté, ella se quedó callada como si se hubiera sorprendido.

—¿No te preocupa ni un poco?

—No, quiero ser honesta contigo Pan, no me preocupa. Me alivia.

Pareciera que se enojó un poco conmigo porque no me respondió y prestó atención a la clase. Sabía que a Pan no le gustaba Poperu como Chiara pensaba, pero sí descubrí un nuevo lado de Pan. Se preocupa siempre mucho por las personas, aunque no lo demuestre todo el tiempo, sí lo hace.

—Sin embargo, creo que es mejor que no te metas—le susurré después de un tiempo porque la profesora ya había comenzado su clase.

Cuando terminó la hora salí en seguida a ver a Goten en su nuevo trabajo, parece que gracias a su contacto con el director pudo conseguir uno fácilmente. Por suerte todo se había arreglado con él y Pares.

FLASHBACK

—_Por lo tanto… lo siento, pero Bra es la chica que me gusta. No puedo seguir engañándome a mí ni a nadie más—decía Goten a mi lado mientras hacía una reverencia disculpándose con el director general, yo hice lo mismo._

—_Tranquilo tranquilo, te disculpas demasiado—dijo él—. Después de todo creo que te presioné un poco._

—_E-Eso no es verdad—decía Goten nervioso—. Yo no podía pensar bien la situación._

—_Goten—habló Pares—, espero que puedas ser feliz con Bra, ella es una muy buena chica._

_Los dos sonreímos._

—_Sí, lo es—confirmó y me miró, me sonrojé._

FIN FLASHBACK

A pesar de todo él siguió hablando con el padre de Pares, Goten le contó sobre su búsqueda en un nuevo trabajo. El director le preguntó si tenía alguna experiencia, pero él no tenía ninguna. Le respondió que no había, que después de todo con la capacidad que tenía Goten en sus notas lo más seguro era que encajaría en cualquier lugar, sin embargo era mejor empezar desde abajo, por lo que le buscó un trabajo de bajos estándares.

Goten me dio las instrucciones para poder llegar al lugar en el que estaría trabajando, por lo que escuché estaba cerca de mi escuela y de su universidad. Cuando finalmente llegué miré al frente y vi "FoodNow". Me puse un poco nerviosa por un momento y pensar si era un problema que Goten justamente trabajara en el lugar que habitualmente visitaba Bish. Pero después pensé mejor y recordé que Goten no es así y no podría afectarle. Yo me estaba creyendo demasiado.

Entré y noté que Bish no estaba ahí. "Buena suerte" Pensé, ¿por qué? No sé. Voy a la caja registradora y un muchacho de cabello anaranjado me atiende.

—Sí, eeh… sólo quería saber si Goten se encontraba por aquí—dije esperando que no me echara por visitarlo en el trabajo.

—¿Ese?—dijo, noté un poco de desprecio en su tono— Sí, está en la parte de atrás, aguarda un minuto.

"Qué raro actuó ese chico cuando le nombré a Goten" Pensé, pero el chico se detuvo y me miró otra vez.

—¿Quién lo llama? —dijo, me confundí— Me refiero a que… ¿qué eres de él? ¿Su prima? ¿Amiga? Para decirle quién lo está buscando.

—Ah, eeh, dile… yo soy su…—no sabía qué responder ya que Goten nunca me dijo si yo sería algo más que amigos— Su amiga Bra.

—Está bien, ya viene—dijo yéndolo a buscar nuevamente.

Después de menos de un minuto aparece Goten con un rostro algo molesto, pensé que sería porque no soportaba el hecho de tener un trabajo y estaba cansado, pero después me doy cuenta que era a mí que me mostraba esa cara malhumorada. Sin embargo yo le sonreía más que nunca.

—¡Goten!—grité feliz— ¿Cómo te está yen—no pude continuar porque el levanto su palma frente a mí, indicándome que dejara de hablar.

—Antes de que digas algo—dijo, saco la mano—. ¿Por qué le dijiste a mi superior que éramos amigos? —dijo claramente enojado.

—¿Eh? Bueno, yo…. Es que…

—¿Quieres que sigamos siendo amigos? —decía con un tono algo desesperado y triste— Porque sino no encuentro razón por la que le escuche decir a mi jefe "Ey, una amiga tuya te busca".

—P-Pensé que era lo que querías que dijera… ¿acaso ya no somos amigos? —digo sin entender, me puse un poco colorada—. Nunca me preguntaste si querías algo más…

Él me miró hartado, suspiró mirando al suelo. Se sonrojó un poco, de eso se dio cuenta, por eso se volteó en seguida.

—Ya anuncié, gracias a Trunks y Pan, a casi toda la academia que tú eres la chica que me gusta ¿y piensas que yo solo quiero que seamos amigos?

Lo miré fascinada, nunca había sentido tanta emoción en mi pecho.

—¿E-Eso significa…?

Se dio vuelta y me miró fijamente.

—Tú eres mi novia.

Quedé en shock.

—¡Goten! Deja de holgazanear y ven a limpiar la alacena.

—¡Ah, si ya voy!—Gritó hacia atrás y me miró, cerró mi boca que me había quedado abierta del asombro—. Nos vemos después.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido y de repente escucho la puerta del lugar abrirse, me doy vuelta y veo a mis amigos del club de teatro. Rápidamente pienso en Bish, comienzo a buscarlo pero no estaba. Les pregunté a los chicos dónde estaba y me avisaron que tenía un asunto que hablar con su hermano y por eso no había ido con ellos.

De repente escuchamos un fuerte ruido en la cocina, donde supuestamente estaba Goten. Todos nos giramos y lo vemos lleno de salsa de tomate. El supervisor vino corriendo, lo ve sorprendido y bastante enfadado.

—¡Otra vez! ¿Podrías ser más cuidadoso? ¡Desde que entraste no haces más que desastres!—le gritó y Goten se veía inferior.

Era extraño verlo siendo retado por alguien no mucho más mayor que él. Me miró desde lejos y todo rojo, con la mano me indicó que me fuera. Era divertido verlo así de avergonzado porque no quería que yo lo viera siendo regañado. Con la mano me despido de él y me marcho.

Hoy las actividades del club de Pan y Trunks comenzaban a tener más movimiento ya que todos empezaban a entrenar para el torneo de principio de año. Ellos dos participarían nuevamente en la competencia intercolegial de artes marciales en pareja. Cuando voy en dirección a mi habitación veo que Pan estaba yendo a su club para practicar, era raro que no estuviera acompañada de Trunks, pero era algo mucho más raro que Pan tuviera una sombra siguiéndola. Y no era exactamente una sombra.

Escondido entre los arbustos frente al gimnasio de artes marciales la miraba desde lejos, yo me pongo a su lado sin que siquiera se diera cuenta.

—¿Por qué espiamos a Pan?—le digo provocando que dé un gran salto él y las hojas del arbusto.

—¡AAH! ¡Cállate! —decía tapándome la boca—Si nos escucha me podría ver—dijo mirándola de nuevo.

—¿Qué planeas Poperu?—susurré mirándolo con sospecha.

—Shh.

Me enojé porque no me decía una palabra así que me levanté y saludé con la mano a Pan. Eso obviamente desesperó a Poperu que se fue rápidamente de ahí. Pan me miró algo confundida de que estuviera ahí, pero después me sonrió. Luego de que ella se fuera con sus demás compañeros del club, bajé mi mano y miré seriamente el suelo. Algo sucedía con Poperu.

—Buen día enamorada—escuché a Trunks que pasó al lado mío dándome un leve golpecito en la cabeza. También estaba entrando al club.

—Ah, eh hola.

POV PAN

Salimos de la práctica a las ocho. Me sentí muy cansada, aunque eso ya se había vuelto una costumbre desde comenzamos las actividades este año. No era como el año pasado, estas veces me sentía mucho más agotada cuando salía del gimnasio. Junto a Trunks nos dirigimos al kiosco para comprar algo de tomar porque se nos había acabado todo el agua.

Todo el camino sentía una mirada fijada en mí, miré a Trunks varias veces para saber si era él, pero no. Otra persona que lo más probable era que nos persiguiera, estaba observándome. Llegamos, compramos una bebida energética. Me di vuelta, seguro Trunks me miró extrañado, miré con molestia.

—¿Por qué nos sigues?—dije, un arbusto se movió.

—¿Alguien nos estaba siguiendo?—dijo el bobo de Trunks poniéndose en posición de pelea.

—No…—ya no sentía nada—. Ya se fue.

Trunks se rascó la cabeza confundido.

—¿Sabes? A veces eres muy extraña.

—Mira quien habla—hablé cruzando los brazos, Trunks se puso frente a mí.

Me comenzó a mirar con atención, desde arriba. Se agachó a mi altura.

—¿Cómo es posible que no hayas crecido ni un centímetro?—dijo, una vena se formó en mi frente—Bra si creció respecto al año pasado, pero tú sigues siendo bastaaante pitufina.

Con mis dientes bien cerrados y desde mi altura pude darle un gran golpe en el mentón con mi cabeza. Quedó tirado en el suelo mientras yo, un poco avergonzada, pero con humos saliéndome de mis orejas, me fui a mi habitación dando fuertes pasos.

POV TRUNKS

Desperté como a las nueve de la noche, una hora después de terminar el entrenamiento. Había quedado un poco inconsciente en el suelo después de que esa enana me noqueara de esa manera tan brutal. Ahora entiendo lo que dicen que las enanas son peligrosas ¿así era? No lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero estaba seguro que ESA ENANA sí era MUY PELIGROSA. Me siento en el suelo y toco un poco mi mentón. Saqué mi mano en seguida porque me dolía mucho.

Puse mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones y caminé como si nada hubiera pasado. Antes de llegar a mi edificio veo de reojo a alguien sentado en el banco de afuera. Iluminado por la luna lo diviso con mayor claridad a Poperu. Se veía triste y algo solitario. Era extraño ya que él siempre estaba activo detrás de las chicas y normalmente, aunque fuera rechazado por todas, él seguía estando contento.

Como soy una buena persona (y un poco para investigar sobre su actitud) me senté al lado de él y le pregunté qué le pasaba. Ni me miró, parecía que si yo no era una chica no valía la pena verme. Él agachó un poco la cabeza.

—Lo que pasa es que…—decía entristecido— Me gusta alguien.

—¿Qué? ¿Por eso? Pero eso no es nuevo, siempre estás a la siga de una chica linda. Algo como esto que lo llevas desde hace tiempo no es algo que debería ponerte así de triste—dije sonriendo.

—Pero esta vez… de verdad me gusta.

No podía repetirle lo que le dije, porque por la expresión de su rostro podía notar que decía la verdad. "¿El molesto Poperu enamorado? Es algo que no se ve todos los días" Pensé.

—¡Pues entonces que ir por ella!—le dije levantándome del asiento y mirándolo con entusiasmo—Por favor, tú nunca fuiste así de tímido.

—Jaja, bueno las chicas son lo mejor que hay. Sin embargo, yo sé que ella es la indicada. Por eso no quiero arruinarlo.

—Tranquilo, sólo tienes que armarte de confianza y decirle lo que sientes. O mejor…—me acerqué a su oído y le susurré—. Besarla.

Se puso un tanto colorado, era muy divertido controlar sus emociones cuando ya de por sí era un depravado que no tenía respeto por la chicas.

—¿T-Tú piensas que eso debería hacer?—dijo parándose.

—Por supuesto—dije con un pulgar arriba—. Será pan comido.

Era evidente que todo lo que le decía probablemente sea mentira, pero no hacía daño darle una lección ¿no?

—Tienes razón, seguro tú ya lo hiciste con la chica que te gusta ¿no?

Ahora yo era el que estaba todo rojo.

—Po-Po-Por supuesto—mentí nervioso y sudando—. Y funcionó a la perfección.

—¡Genial! Muchas gracias Trunks, sé que tuvimos algunos desacuerdos antes respecto a tu hermana, pero te agradezco que me ayudes a pesar de todo.

—Claro, no hay problema. ¿Y qué dices? ¿Estás listo?

—¡Sí! Además creo que yo también le gusto a ella, ¡así que seguro no fallaré!

—Esa es la actitud.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación no podía parar de reír, ya hasta me había olvidado de qué me estaba riendo, luego me acordaba y me reía más fuerte. Goten no dejaba de mirarme con desprecio.

—¡Oye ¿quiere callarte?! ¡Estoy hablando por teléfono! —me gritó desde su cama, me tomó unos cinco minutos dejar de reír y fui hasta él.

—¿Acaso hablas con… tu novia?—le dije al oído, se sonrojó un poco y me dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, lo cual me tiró al suelo y mi mentón sufrió de nuevo chocando con el piso.

—Ah, eeh sí lo siento. ¿Ese golpe? Ehh, había una mosca molestando, pero… ya la maté. ¿Qué decías Bra?

"Ya me golpearon dos veces hoy, creo que ya no tengo fuerzas para levantarme del dolor" Pensé con una pequeña gotita de lágrima.

POV GOTEN

Casi piso a Trunks que al parecer se había quedado dormido en el suelo, al lado de mi cama. Estaba roncando así que no despertaría en un buen rato. Es sábado a la mañana lo que significa que tengo que ir a trabajar.

Desde hace solo una semana que empecé a trabajar, y siendo sincero no es algo que se me dé muy bien. Por eso siempre que Bra me pregunta cómo me ha ido en el trabajo trato de cambiar de tema drásticamente. Aunque gracias a mi mala suerte ella pudo ver uno de los errores que tuve en el FN. Y lo peor de todo es que siempre me estoy topando con su "amigo": Bish. Lo bueno es que solamente tuve que hacer de su mesero una vez.

Traté de esquivar a mi amigo, abrí mi armario y me pongo el ridículo uniforme que tengo que usar. Hice el menos ruido posible ya que si Trunks me ve con esta ropa sería la burla más grande mi vida. Es un alivio que ni él ni Pan me hayan visitado al trabajo, y que Bra solo lo haya hecho una vez. Después cerré con cuidado la puerta para irme a trabajar y no encontrarme con nadie conocido en el camino.

Llegué unos diez minutos tarde por tomar el camino largo y que nadie me viera. Por supuesto venía el sermón de mi "jefe", si es que así se le puede llamar a un chico más pequeño que yo y que solamente está con el puesto de gerente del FoodNow, pero de todas maneras también congenia con los clientes. Bueno, aunque creo que está bien llamarlo jefe, después de todo, según el diccionario, lo es.

—Otra vez tarde—me dijo apareciendo detrás de mí, mala suerte, pensé que lo había esquivado.

—Ehh, sí, es que… verá yo le explico…

—Mejor no lo hagas Goten—me dijo con un rostro de indiferencia.

—¿Por…?

—Ayer me dijiste que alguien te había robado el celular, el otro día que un niño te chocó con la bicicleta. Sólo llevas tres días aquí incluyendo éste, y te veo sin un rasguño y entras con tu celular en la mano.

—S-Sí… lo siento.

Él suspiró pesadamente.

—Sólo ve a lavar los platos sin romper ninguno por favor.

—Sí…—dije de mala gana, aunque era verdad que desde que había llegado a este lugar ya había roto cinco platos.

Lavando ya siete objetos de vidrio sin quebrar ninguno era un récord para mí. De repente se escucha la campanita de la puerta principal, quiere decir que habían llegado clientes. Volteo un poco la cabeza después de terminar de limpiar el último vaso y frunzo un poco el ceño cuando veo a Bish con un amigo sentándose al lado del ventanal. Tenía suerte de no tener que atenderlo y dedicarme a la limpieza por hoy.

En eso se escucha otra vez la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Decidí ya no ver y proseguir con lo siguiente que me había ordenado el jefe, que era limpiar el piso del baño. Por suerte yo solo tenía que limpiar el de hombres, y Dakota, mi compañera, tenía que limpiar el de mujeres. Aunque supongo que hay menos olor a vómito en el de ellas.

Comienzo limpiando el baño de discapacitados para hombres, y como una costumbre mía cierro la puerta. A los pocos segundos escucho la puerta principal del baño abrirse, aunque obviamente esa persona no me vería si tengo la puerta del baño individual cerrada. Esperaba que no fuera ningún compañero de clase, así que por la parte de abajo trato de ver de quién se trata pero solo alcano a ver sus zapatillas.

"Esas son parecidas a las de Trunks" Pensé y me asusté cuando escuché que comenzaron a tocar fuertemente la puerta principal del baño.

—¡TRUNKS APÚRATE! ¡Tenemos que desayunar rápido e irnos a correr!

Era la voz de Pan, estaba muerto. Estaba llamando a Trunks, estaba muerto. Definitivamente ésta sería la muerte de tantas burlas que me van a recordar durante el resto de mi vida.

—¡YA VOY!

No era posible la milagrosa suerte que tenía cuando escucho que Trunks se fue del baño. Abro la puerta del baño que estaba limpiando, muy aliviado. Casi me trago mi lengua cuando la puerta es abierta brutalmente. Pero afortunadamente solo era Gary, el jefe.

—Goten, ve a atender la mesa 6.

—C-Claro…—dije despreciándolo más que nunca.

Apenas me asomo para ver quién estaba en la mesa 6. Hoy no era mi día, puesto que mis queridos amigos Trunks y Pan estaban sentados allí. "A ver, tranquilo Goten. Piensa, piensa" Me decía reventándome la cabeza. "Ya sé"

—Buebos díad. ¿Qué van a abordar?—les pregunté a la mesa 6, sudando más que nunca.

—Emm, hola—dijo Pan con extrañeza de que usara un pañuelo en mi boca, en realidad lo usaba tipo niqab. Era evidente que no podía hablar bien con eso. Además usé unos lentes de sol para que no me reconozcan.

—Bola—dije tratando de decir "hola"—E-Ehh, ¿qué van a terer?

—¿Te sientes bien?—me preguntó Trunks con una gota de sudor.

Para no tener que hablar le mostré mi pulgar hacia arriba.

—Eemm, bueno para desayunar quiero un jugo y una medialuna.

—Mm—dije anotando en una libreta y lo miré a Trunks.

—Ah, eeh yo quiero unas tostadas con café.

—Babosa se lo trago.

—¿Qué? —dijo sorprendida Pan.

—E ba-bora se lo trai-co—dije marcando mis raras sílabas.

—No te entendemos, ¿podrías quitarte el pañuelo? —dijo Trunks haciendo que me enoje.

—¡Baaah, po qué no entienden! —ellos se miraban como si estuvieran tratando con un retrasado— ¡ECUCHA BIEN TRUN, AGBRE TU OREJAS PAN, A LO TRAIGO!

—Espera, ¿cómo sabes nuestros nombres? —dijeron al mismo tiempo, me desesperé porque como costumbre dije sus nombres.

"¿En serio? ¿No entendieron nada de lo que dije, pero cuando digo sus nombres sí me entienden?" Pensé retirándome de ahí hartado. Pero en el camino pude escuchar que entre ellos hablaron que seguro yo los conocía, corrí más rápido hasta la cocina. Dejé el papel frente al cocinero y me acomodé mejor el pañuelo. Suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme. "No pasa nada, sólo tengo que entregarles su orden, después de todo Pan va a apurar a Trunks para que coman rápido y vayana correr" Pensé ya más aliviado.

En poco tiempo estuvo listo el desayuno que pidieron, quise ir rápido para no tener que pasar mucho tiempo con ellos y que no me descubran. Tomé bandeja que traía todo lo que pidieron y fui tratando con buen equilibrio. Aceleré mucho mi paso, corrí hasta ellos. Pero mi pie derecho sintió algo mojado en el piso, y mientras en cámara lenta caía dramáticamente al suelo, noté que había un cartel que decía "CUIDADO, PISO MOJADO". "Algo tarde" Pensé en el acto. Como era de esperarse todos miraron al mesero que tenía todo el café hirviendo en su cabeza y un poco en el rostro. Sin ambergo lo que me quemaba no era el café sino el pañuelo que estaba ahora demasiado caliente. Trunks y Pan me ayudaron a levantarme. Aunque prefería que me dejaran solo.

—Oye amigo, ¿estás bien? —dijo Trunks levantándome por un lado, yo sólo asentí.

—Tuviste que ver el letrero—decía Pan preocupada por el otro lado.

—Sí, gracias…—dije todavía con el pañuelo hirviendo.

—Tienes que sacarte eso, te está quemando toda la cara—decía Pan acercando su mano a mí.

—¡No, mm!—dije alejándome.

—Sólo queremos ayudarte, sácate eso—dijo Trunks acercándose por el otro lado, yo sólo trataba de que no me lo sacaran.

—Oye, déjanos ayudarte—decía Pan intentando sacarme el pañuelo a la fuerza, yo con el ceño fruncido le insistía que no.

—¡Estamos siendo amables! —decía molesto Trunks tirando del pañuelo.

Con los tirando al mismo tiempo, era obvio que no podía luchar contra dos artistas marciales, así que al final del espectáculo ellos pudieron ver mi rostro. Quedaron shockeados por cinco segundos, hasta que unas lagrimitas de risa comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos. Empezaron a matarse de la risa y a apuntarme, como era de esperarse.

—¡Jajaja, no… no puede ser! —decía Pan tomándose el estómago—Aaay me duele de tanto reírme.

—¡Jajaja, además con ese gorrito de hamburguesa y toda la cara quemada! Jajaja, ¡mitad blanco, mitad rojo!—dijo Trunks llorando de la risa.

En seguida, y con mi vena en la frente, me paré y me saqué el gorro todo mojado con café de la cabeza. En el momento escuchamos que la puerta del lugar se abre. Esperaba que no fuera el jefe, ya que justo en ese momento él se había ido a hablar algo con el dueño del lugar. Pero no era él, era la persona que no quería que jamás se enterara de esto. Bra abrió la puerta y no tardó mucho en ver mi cara semiquemada y lleno de café encima.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado a todos el capítulo! Sé que no es mucho que digamos, es más, a mí en lo personal no me gustaron algunas partes, pero traté de una vez por todas de terminarlo, ya que me estaba demorando demasiado en actualizar esta historia. Una vez más, gracias a todos los que siguen **_Love&amp;War_**, me pone contenta que ustedes me apoyen para seguir con estos capítulos en los que intento poner todo mi corazón.**

**Próximo capítulo:**

_"El amor del fastidioso tarsero"_

**No se lo pierdan lectores!**

**(Regresa el trupan. Si baby)**


	17. Chapter 17El amor del fastidioso tarsero

**Andrea Ouji: ¡Hola! Siii, por fin este Goten pudo aceptar sus sentimientos. Gracias por morir de risa(?) Jajaja, si pobre Goten.. y en este capítulo ni te cuento…¡tienes que leerlo! Ah sí… ese Trunks tiene una debilidad por las enanas peligrosas xD Espero te guste el capítulo. Besos**

**hef507: Jajajajja, amé esa frase "a pesar de tu maldad este mundo alterno no tiene igual" No sé, la voy a encuadrar jaja. Sí, veamos qué pasa en éste capítulo, las cosas nos serán tan fáciles, solo te puedo adelantar eso! Saludos!**

**Itzy frost: Gracias! Tu admiración me llena de inspiración, sin duda, si no tuviera este tipo de comentarios mi escritura no sería la misma. Aquí un nuevo capítulo solo para ustedes mis fieles lectores y para ti mi niña, ojalá lo disfrutes ;) Cuidate**

**Espero todos disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

_**[Capítulo 17]**_

_**El Amor del fastidioso tarsero**_

* * *

_Todos los días, incluso desde que era un niño, había sido despreciado por las chicas. No importaba qué hiciera y qué no hiciera, yo les caía mal a todas ellas. Gracias a eso algunos de los niños tampoco querían hablar conmigo._

—_¡Hola! —les decía—¿Puedo jugar?_

_Ellos se miraban con rostros de negación._

—_Lo siento Poperu—dijo uno de ellos—. Pero las niñas también van a jugar, y no creo que ellas quieran estar cerca de ti._

_Pero podía vivir con eso. Viviendo solo del amor de mis padres y de mí hermano. Sin embargo, desde que entré a la secundaria de Doragon Senshi no pude estar mucho tiempo con mi familia. Por eso tenía que buscar la forma de agradarles a ellas, y no vivir con este desprecio por siempre. _

—_¡Qué tal chicas! Hoy se ven hermosas todas._

_Pero me ignoraban o simplemente comenzaban a susurrar entre ellas._

—_Es ese desagradable otra vez, no quiero ni acercármele._

_Muchos de sus insultos se escuchaban. Debido a eso todos a mi alrededor empezaron a aislarme. Los grupos de las chicas más lindas de los cursos comenzaron una alianza contra mí y recibí el apodo de "Fastidioso Tarsero". Ya que, según ellas, yo era parecido a un animal bastante feo llamado tarsero. Seguramente les parecía gracioso, traté de tomarlo de la mejor manera y no hacer comentario alguno sobre eso. Sabía que no les agradaba a ninguna de ellas, entre las que se encontraba Bra. Ella era la que menos me insultaba, la que casi no hablaba sobre mí. Tenía que iniciar desde la que era más probable que no me echara, esa era Bra. Por dos años estuve intentando ganármela, pero lo que sucedió fue lo contrario. Ella me ganó a mí, y ella terminó odiándome. Su belleza me había cautivado, era una lindeza diferente a la de las demás, extravagante, ojos y cabello del azul más despampanante que pude ver._

_Pero me tomó demasiado tiempo darme cuenta que las personalidades son algo que te puede impresionar más un aspecto. _

FIN FLASHBACK

POV GOTEN

Por alguna razón este retrasado de Barry dijo que teníamos que ir a una actividad extra el domingo a la mañana. Le dije desde un principio que no se me sería posible porque tenía trabajo a las 8. Sí, así era, tenía trabajo todo el fin de semana hasta las 4 de la tarde. Los únicos días libres que tenía eran los miércoles y los jueves.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que le dije que casi me explotaban en el trabajo, dijo que en ese caso que cambiaría a más temprano a las actividades. Dos horas antes de que trabaje para ser exactos. ¡Estaba mal de la cabeza! Bueno, desde un principio lo sabía, pero a nadie, ni siquiera a él se le ocurriría ir a nadar a las 6 de la mañana. Obviamente me negué desde un principio y comencé a insultarlo de arriba abajo. Pero ya no tenía opción, puesto que me amenazó con que me echaría del club si no hacía lo que él decía.

Cualquier persona se preguntaría por qué estúpida razón este año seguí en el club de natación. Pues déjenme explicar que desde ya las vacaciones estaba pensando en cambiar de club. Era una pena porque me encantaba nadar, pero prefería alejarme de Barry. Pero, el día de la feria de clubes…

FLASHBACK

_Habíamos comenzado a recorrerla los cuatro juntos como el año pasado. Pero pasaron varias cosas en el camino. Cosas como que el amigo rubio de Bra le pidiera ayuda para reclutar nuevos miembros, debido a eso ella tuvo que separarse de nuestro grupo apenas comenzó el día. Recuerdo que me había molestado un poco eso. Sin embargo en esos momentos ni me percataba de porqué me molestaba. _

—_Qué tal, ¿te gustaría entrar al club de costura?—le habló una chica universitaria a Pan._

—_Ah, eeh no gracias. Ya me anoté en un club._

—_Oh, lo siento._

_La chica se fue a preguntarle a un grupo de muchachas de secundaria._

—_Eso me hizo pensar…—dije hablándoles a Trunks y Pan—¿Por qué están aquí si ustedes van a quedarse en el club de artes marciales de por vida?_

—_Bueno—dijo Trunks mirando los clubes—Normalmente vengo a acompañar a Bra a elegir uno y supongo que se me hizo costumbre. _

—_¿Y tú?_

—_Yo…—se veía un poco de nerviosismo en Pan—Es interesante ver los nuevos clubes que hay también. _

—_Ah…_

_Seguimos viendo los puestos hasta que llegamos a la mitad, donde se encontraban el club de Trunks y Pan. Al parecer estaban dando una muestra de cómo serían las clases de artes marciales y las distintas técnicas que usarían. Me acerqué para ver el folleto, pero uno de los chicos que estaba haciendo la demostración casi me da una patada en la cara, así que me alejé asustado. Me choqué accidentalmente con el puesto que estaba detrás de mí, que era el de gastronomía. Para mi mala suerte tenía que caerme obviamente en uno de sus pasteles más grandes que tenían de muestra. Una chica comenzó a gritarme y yo me alejaba dando lentos pasos hacia atrás mientras me disculpaba. Justo detrás de mí estaba el puesto del club de literatura, en donde posé mi trasero decorado con crema de pastel en uno de sus libros. Con bastantes personas ya gritándome por el desastre que estaba haciendo traté de escapar, pero lo único que logré fue tropezarme con otro club más al que le faltaba un tonillo a una de sus maderas, haciendo que éste puesto callera en pedazos y, junto con ese, otros tres más. _

_No faltó mucho hasta comenzaron los rumores del "gato negro de los clubes". Según lo que Trunks y Pan me contaron, ahora yo era conocido como el que traía mala suerte a los clubes. Por eso después, cuando quise unirme a otros clubes, todos decían o que ya estaban hasta el tope de miembros, o que tenían que preguntar primero. Como fue de esperarse, nadie me quiso en su club y tuve que quedarme en el de natación. _

FIN FLASHBACK

Estaba llegando a la piscina, dejo una toalla al lado, miro al frente y estaba todo vacío. Ni una persona, ni Barry, ningún compañero, nada. Me ardió la cabeza como nunca antes del enojo que tenía. Me quedé esperando porque no tenía otra opción. Al pasar media hora ya me había quedado dormido en uno de los asientos alrededor del agua. Y recién después de hora y media apareció un soñoliento Barry.

—Aaaah…—bostezaba—Vamos Goten, es hora de entrenar—dijo despertándome.

Yo con algo de sueño todavía veo la hora en mi reloj, eran las siete treinta.

—¿¡Qué?!—le grité enojado—¿Me llamas un domingo a las 6 de la mañana porque dices que todos vendrían hoy y el único que viene eres tú y llegas una hora y media tarde?

—Sólo es un poco tarde, tenía sueño.

—¡Eres… un idiota! —dije para salir con paso de gorila.

—¿Acaso no esperabas un castigo por quedarte con mi novia?—dijo antes de que yo pasara la puerta a la salida. Me detuve en seco.

—¿Qué? —digo sin voltearme.

—De verdad no creí que te quedarías con ella, pensé que en algún momento ella se cansaría de ti y vendría a llorar en mis brazos.

Comencé a girarme lentamente hacia su retrasado rostro, nunca había mirado con ojos de llama furiosa a alguien, ni siquiera sabía que yo podía poner esos ojos, pero esta vez me di cuenta que sí.

—¿Dices que me hiciste venir hasta aquí un domingo a la mañana porque no supiste aceptar tu derrota?

—¿Derrota? Ja, como si tú hubieras peleado por ella. No te creas tanto Goten, ella estuvo a punto de dejarte ir, eso significa que lo podría hacer de nuevo.

Me silenció por unos segundos y miré hacia la puerta otra vez.

—Ella no haría algo así.

Me fui sin dejar que él siguiera hablando, las palabras de una persona que detesté toda mi vida no deberían ser algo que me afecte en lo absoluto.

Al salir tuve que ir rápido hasta mi habitación para ponerme mi uniforme del trabajo. Otra vez tomé el camino largo, pero esta vez fui corriendo para no tener que recibir otra queja de mi supervisor. Ya casi llegando a una hora razonable, veo al compañero de Pan y Bra, el que antes atacaba a Bra. Si no me equivoco se llama Poperu, lo que más me impresionó fue que llevara flores hacia el edificio 2 en la sección de chicas.

"No se las estará llevando a Bra ¿verdad? Tal vez deba aclararle que no la moleste más… ¡Un minuto! ¿Qué es esto?" Me dije a mí mismo golpeándome la frente. "Tengo que tranquilizarme, yo no me pongo celoso de nada y no lo voy a empezar a hacer ahora" Suspiré y llegué a tiempo al trabajo.

POV PAN

Salí de mi cuarto a las doce del mediodía para ir a correr un rato, pero antes de salir me doy cuenta que casi piso un ramo de flores frente a mí. Lo tomo y me doy vuelta para mirar a Bra, seguro eran de su amado.

—¿Son tuyas?

Ella me miró dudosa y siguió mirando su celular.

—No lo creo, Goten no haría cosas así—me miró de reojo—. Tiene una tarjeta allí.

Me entristeció un poco el hecho de Bra estuviera satisfecha con un novio poco afectivo como Goten. Miré la tarjeta que no había notado antes y la leí. Me sorprendí cuando vi: "Para Pan". Tenía destinatario, pero no el que lo dio.

—¿Qué dice?

—Di-Dice… Ehh, tengo que ir afuera—dije sin responder, y fijándome si todavía se encontraba alguien en los pasillos.

No había nadie, pero de todas maneras era cierto que ya estaba lista para ir a trotar el campus. Salí fuera de mi edificio y estaba Trunks esperándome. Por un momento pienso "¿Él…? ¿Él? Jaja, Pan debes estar loca. La posibilidad de que Trunks te de flores es de una en infinito". Me reí causando curiosidad en él.

—¿De qué te ríes?—dijo sonriéndome.

—Nada, nada. Vamos.

Después de terminar de correr toda el área, fuimos al lugar en el que trabaja Goten para reírnos un poco de él. Desde lo último que paso no podemos evitar ir a visitarlo todos los días para observar más de cerca su sombrero de hamburguesa y su rostro que aún sigue un poco tostado. Últimamente Trunks y yo tuvimos que pasar estos días juntos puesto que Bra y Goten pasan el tiempo que tiene de sobra, juntos. Obviamente Trunks y yo los dejamos que se diviertan un rato, recién están comenzando su relación, y me enorgullece confesar que todo está saliendo de maravilla para esos dos. Al menos cuando están juntos. Porque siempre que vemos a Goten en el trabajo se ve estresado y cansado de su vida. Tal vez sea porque normalmente lo sermonean por algún error que cometió y él de verdad que no soporta que alguien lo rete. Sin embargo debido a eso, nuestro días han sido más divertidos y muchas cosas más de las cuales podemos reírnos.

Aunque… todavía hay algo que tengo que decirles a los chicos y a Bra.

Al llegar vemos que Goten nos ve entrar, hace una mueca de disgusto (sabe que venimos a burlarnos de él) y nos viene a atender.

—¿Qué quieren ustedes dos?—nos dice serio.

—Oooye que mal atienden en éste lugar, tal vez debería llamar al supervisor—le dijo Trunks mirando detrás de Goten, hacia la cocina, yo solo reí.

—¡No, no, no! T-Todo está bien, discuulpen señor y señorita—dice sarcásticamente—¿Qué desean de almorzar?

—Jaja, no te preocupes, todavía no vamos a pedir nada. Llamé a Bra hace unos minutos y le dije que viniera para que almorcemos juntos.

—¿¡La invitaste aquí?! —dijo notablemente enojado.

—¿Algún problema?—dice Trunks confundido.

—Bueno, es que…—decía algo sonrojado—Este uniforme…

—¡OOOH YA ENTIENDO!—grité golpeando la mesa—A ti, te da vergüenza que ella te vea de esa manera ¿no es así?

—¡No, no es eso!

—Sí es eso…—dijo Trunks convencido.

—¡Ya dejen de molestarme!

—Oye, novato. ¿Tienes algún problema con los clientes? —dijo el jefe del lugar, atrás de Goten.

—No, señor. Claro que no—decía nervioso—. Solamente es que pedirán más tarde su orden.

Goten se fue de ahí mirándonos con desprecio, y Trunks y yo reímos lo más bajo que podíamos porque el jefe seguía allí. Se acerca a nosotros y nos mira con pena.

—Lamento lo que ese desarreglado pueda haberles ocasionado. Es nuevo y no entiende mucho cómo trabajar, de verdad pareciera que no sabe hacer nada bien. Si tienen alguna queja no duden en consultármelo.

Luego de que se fuera Trunks y yo comenzamos a reír descomunalmente. El hecho era que el perfecto estudiante no era visto como un buen empleado para el supervisor del FoodNow. Encima que Goten se avergonzara por cosas como esas era algo realmente divertido, no podíamos esperar a que Bra se aparezca. Pero lo que vino después… fue el ingrediente que faltaba para alterar los nervios de Goten.

Bra apareció junto a su rubio y apuesto amigo en la puerta del FoodNow, sonriendo como si su presencia sea de lo más normal. Lo peor de todo era que Goten tenía que atendernos nuevamente. Bra nos saludó, Bish también y ambos se sentaron.

—Ehh, Bra…—dijo Trunks un tanto incómodo, ella lo entendió en seguida.

—Oh, eh no se preocupen por nada. Bish y yo ya aclaramos tal asunto y estamos bien.

—Sí, lo que quiero yo es que Bra esté feliz así que no pasa nada—dijo el rubio.

—Me lo encontré en el camino y por casualidad todavía no había almorzado, así que lo invité.

—Aaah—dijimos Trunks y yo al mismo tiempo, riéndonos nerviosamente.

Sabíamos que algo no saldría bien de esto. Después de poco tiempo aparece un Goten con la cara durísima, tratando de sonreír forzosamente y con el anotador en la mano. Desprendía un aura negro a su alrededor.

—B-Buen día, ¿qué van a ordenar? —decía mientras el ojo el titilaba.

—¿Qué vas a pedir Bra?—le dice Bish tocándole el hombro a Bra, algo que Goten no pasó desapercibido.

—Voy a pedir unas papas fritas solamente, ah y una bebida por favor—le dice Bra sonriéndole a su novio.

—Entonces pediré lo mismo, Bra y yo tenemos gustos similares—dijo de lo más feliz el rubio—. Por no decir idénticos.

A Goten le temblaba la mano con la que escribía el pedido. Luego Trunks y yo pedimos nuestra comida y Goten se fue como si estuviera dando pasos de robot. Seguimos hablando sobre las actividades que Bra y Bish tenían en el club y de la próxima obra de teatro que interpretarían. Bra se veía realmente emocionada por comenzar a chequear cómo sería el vestuario de los actores. Sin embargo Trunks y yo notábamos todo el tiempo que alguien observaba lo que sucedía en nuestra mesa, detrás del mostrador.

POV GOTEN

No sabía las veces que había rezado porque este día no llegara jamás, tal vez ayer me había olvidado pedirle a Dios que por favor no me obligue a atender a ese niño junto a Bra. Digamos, pareciera que están en una cita, mientras yo, como un idiota, les sirvo todo lo que quieran. Aunque de alguna manera me alivia que Trunks y Pan esté con ellos también. Pero yo sé que si él intenta hacer algo, no lo van a detener, simplemente porque no sabrían cómo reaccionar.

De todas maneras ¿qué le pasa a ese tipo? Acercándose tanto a Bra como si fuera… La trata como si realmente la conociera, con una familiaridad que me inquieta.

—Ooooye, novato. El pedido ya está, ve a llevarlo a la mesa—me gritaba un compañero desde atrás.

—Ah, eeeh sí, lo siento—dije agarrando las bandejas y llevándolas hasta la mesa.

Antes de llegar escucho un poco de la conversación que estaban teniendo, al parecer algo así como que Bra tenga que tocar a Bish.

—Tus brazos no son muy largos, así que será más fácil la costura. Pero de todas maneras me gustaría medirte abajo—le decía Bra mientras le tocaba los debiluchos brazos.

—DISFRÚTENLO—dije golpeando las dos bandejas en la mesa.

Al parecer se sorprendieron un poco, pero poco me importó. Me quedé un rato del otro lado de la mesa, en un lugar que no pudieran verme, pero en el que yo esté al tanto de la conversación. Seguían hablando sobre medidas y cosas que yo no entendía, pero por lo que deducía Bra tenía que medir a Bish. Luego escuché la palabra "obra" y en seguida me vino a la mente la obra del año pasado. Me avergoncé de mí mismo por haber hecho algo como eso aquella vez. Pero tenía que tranquilizarme, Bra me dijo que Bish había entendido lo que ella y yo habíamos empezado. Que él ya no podría interferir.

Confío en Bra, ya hemos estado unas semanas juntos y me siento feliz con ella. Pero el solo hecho de que ella sea algo popular no es algo que me encante.

—De todas maneras no creo que a Goten le importe—escuché que dijo Bra.

—Sí, es verdad. Él no se preocupa por cosas como esa, la última vez ni siquiera se preocupó en asistir—decía el niño.

Se escuchó un silencio, al parecer, incómodo para todos.

—Sí… lo más probable es que le importe su competencia más que yo, pero lo entiendo. Sabía, desde que estamos juntos, que no todo su tiempo sería para mí.

—Lo siento, Bra no quise…

—Tranquilo, tienes razón. Ya que es obvio que yo lo quiero más a él que él a mí. Pero estoy bien con eso, me basta con que me quiera.

Me sorprendió el hecho, las palabras de Bra, todo. Me enfureció Bish, que él se sienta con el derecho de andar diciendo que no me importa mi propia novia. Pero ni él ni la propia Bra entienden cómo me siento con ella, ni siquiera tiene una idea similar a lo que siento.

¡Ese niño le hace creer cosas horribles de mí a Bra! Lo más seguro es que siga enamorado de ella, pero no puedo permitir que hable con esa libertad de nuestra relación cuando no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo.

Volví a mi puesto ya que sabía que el jefe me reclamaría otra vez si no estaba pronto ahí. Bastante gente llegó en poco tiempo al lugar, y el FoodNow en pocos minutos se llenó para la hora del almuerzo. Estuve atendiendo a otras mesas mientras Bra, Trunks, Pan y el amigo de Bra comían y conversaban. Desde que había escuchado a Bra decir tales cosas, después cada vez que la miraba, no se veía exactamente feliz, sino decepcionada. Pero lo que más me molestó fue que Bish se diera cuenta de eso, y trataba de animarla a cada momento. La abrazaba, le sonreía y le decía cosas que no podía escuchar, y eso no me gustaba. No era de metiche, ni nada parecido, pero que él finja superar tan rápidamente lo de Bra me hacía pensar que planeaba algo, y Bra lo estaba dejando.

Cometí muchos errores por culpa de estar corriendo la mirada hacia la mesa de Bra todo el tiempo. El supervisor ya me había retado más de cuatro veces, pero ya sus reclamos me estaban resbalando, ya que no eran mi mayor preocupación. En ese momento, la mesa seis pide servicio.

—Quiero otra bebida por favor, para el camino al club—pidió Bish y luego miró a Bra.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay actividades hoy?—dijo ella, mientras me quedé parado allí.

—No, pero tengo que ordenar unas cosas para mañana. Tengo que anunciar algo importante—le sonreía, luego me vio a mí con un poco de sorpresa—. Eso es todo, una bebida. Puedes irte—me dijo.

Una vena de furia se me apareció en la vena de la frente, junté mis dientes y me fui de ahí.

—UNA BEBIDA PARA LA MESA SEIS—dije a mi compañero Jeff en la cocina, mientras miraba con mis puños cerrados al rubio de ojos celestes.

—Aquí está—dijo y le sorprendió algo—. Oye, ¿esa no es Bra Brief? ¿La has estado mirando a pesar de que tiene novio?

—¿Qué?—dije algo enojado.

—Sí, al parecer ahora todos están comentándolo. Por lo que veo está con ese chico rubio, muchos dicen que se le confesó en este mismo lugar.

Estaba temblando de la furia, pero no porque pensara que Bra estuviera engañándome, sino porque sabía que todos estaban confundidos y pensaban que el nuevo novio de Bra era ese creído de Bish. Di un fuerte golpe con mi puño al mostrador.

—¡Están equivocados!—le grité, y Jeff sea asustó—. Ay, perdón. Estoy un poco alterado. Es que es que ¡él no es su novio! Soy yo—dije cruzándome de brazos.

De todas maneras me sorprendía que los rumores de Bra se esparcieran hasta los alumnos de la universidad, entre los cuales estaba Jeff.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro que sí, es entendible que hayan algunas confusiones, pero ella es MI novia.

—Vaya… sí que eres permisivo—dijo y lo miré con extrañeza—. Digo, ese muchacho ha estado viéndola con cara de enamorado todo el tiempo, y he visto que varias veces se le sonroja. Y tú no haces nada.

—Y-Yo… voy a arreglar las cosas después del trabajo, por ahora tengo que mantener la calma—digo agarrando la bebida grande y llevándosela a la mesa seis.

POV PAN

Goten ya se había demorado un poco con la bebida, así que nosotros cuatro seguimos conversando un momento. Pero después Bish se molestó un poco y dijo que no era posible que se demoraran tanto en servir una cosa tan simple como una bebida. Así que comenzó por levantarse ya de su asiento.

—Bueno, tengo un poco de prisa así que creo que dejaré la bebida—dijo Bish levantándose.

—¿Seguro? Estoy segura que Goten no se demorará mucho—decía Bra.

—Sí, adiós Trunks, adiós Pan—dijo despidiéndose de nosotros con la mano.

—Adiós—dijimos.

—Nos vemos luego Bra—le dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Nos sorprendimos, pero no mucho porque Bish la despidiera de esa forma, sino porque ya era la segunda vez que Goten derramaba algo en la cabeza de Bish. Detrás del rubio se veía un aura de enfado e intolerancia, en donde al parecer Goten había estado agarrando tan fuerte el vaso de bebida que explotó todo el líquido en la cabeza de Bish. El rubio quedó sorprendido y lo miró esperando una disculpa por parte de Goten, Pero Goten lo único que le brindaba era enojo en su mirada, miró el vaso y se dio cuenta que quedó bastante ahí dentro, así que lo que hizo fue tirar en frente de él toda la bebida que sobraba, en su cara.

Todos en el FoodNow callaron, observando la escena. Bra estaba en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar, Trunks y yo estábamos congelados. Bish con la boca abierta de la indignación, se sacó el líquido de los ojos y miró a Goten como si un rayo potente se interpusiera entre ellos. La competencia para ver cuál de los dos miraba con más enojo.

Pero sorprendentemente, al final ganó Bra.

—¿Q…? ¡¿Qué te sucede?!—gritó Bra a Goten, como jamás la habíamos escuchado. Él se sorprendió.

—¿Qué?

—¿¡Cómo puedes hacerle eso?! ¿Qué motivos tienes Goten? ¿Acaso estás loco?

Nunca habíamos visto a Bra así de enojada con Goten, estábamos asombrados y Goten mucho más. Bra mientras ayudaba a Bish a secarse con lo que podía.

—Tú…—decía Goten—¡Tú también tienes la culpa! Todo el tiempo actuando de esa manera con todos, permites cualquier cosa a todos. ¿Te pensabas que así serían las cosas? ¡No!

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora?—le decía Bra molesta.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, ahora todos creyendo que éste tarado está contigo sólo porque no deja de mirarte y tú lo permites como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—Goten estaba gritando, pero a Bra ya no le intimidaba.

—¿Qué?

—¡Estoy harto! ¿Por qué no haces algo y dejas de molestar?

—¿Molestar?—dijo Bra muy, muy enfadada—. No sé qué mosca te picó Goten, pero nunca vas tener ningún motivo como para tratar mal a mis amigos. Me voy.

Bra se fue acompañando a Bish para que él pudiera reponerse. Goten estaba a punto de detenerla pero el jefe apareció.

—¡GOTEN!—gritó, y él paró en seco—Ven a mi oficina, AHORA.

No tuvo más opción así que se fue a la oficina de su jefe. Trunks y yo lo miramos con pena, y nos volvimos a sentar en nuestra mesa, mientras otro empleado secaba el desastre del piso.

—Tú sabes lo que está pasando aquí ¿no? —me dice Trunks cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

—Claro que sí—digo imitándolo.

—¿Crees que tengamos que meternos?

—Sí, pero ahora son pareja y tenemos hacer como que ahora son maduros para resolver sus propios problemas.

—Mmm…

—Disculpe—dijo un anciano que vendía rosas al pasarse por nuestra mesa—. Es para usted.

—¿Qué? —dije sorprendida agarrando la rosa que me entregaba—¿Y por qué?

—El joven de allá se la manda—dijo apuntando una mesa vacía—¿Eh? ¿Dónde está? Estaba aquí hace un momento.

—¿Un joven?—dije mirando la flor—¿Y no recuerda cómo se veía?

—Lo lamento, pero el chico estaba algo encubierto y no podría describírtelo muy bien. Pero podría decirte que es de la misma altura que él—dijo apuntando a Trunks.

El anciano se fue y Trunks comenzó a reírse.

—Jajaja, ¿flores? ¿A ti? ¡Debe ser una broma! ¿Quién podría tener tan mal gusto como para darte una rosa? Jajaja—decía salpicando saliva por todas partes.

Lo miro con desagrado y suspiro.

—Bueno, al menos alguien está interesado en mí—dije orgullosa.

—J-Jeje, eso no es verdad—decía riendo un poco nervioso—. ¡Además! ¿Eso de qué te serviría? No es como si tú quisieras estar con alguien tampoco.

—No hables por mí—dije levantándome y saliendo del lugar.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡Oye!—escuché que me decía mientras lo ignoraba.

POV TRUNKS

En realidad me incomodaba que recibiera flores. Para ser sincero, cuando apareció ese vendedor pensé que nos confundiría con una pareja y me preguntaría si quería comprarle una flor a Pan. Tengo que admitir que me decepcionó que dijera que había alguien tenía las intenciones de acercarse a Pan. Pero por favor ¿rosas? Es algo muy cursi como para poder acercarse a ella. Al menos puedo decir que la conozco mejor que ese tal Don Nadie.

Era cierto que me puse algo nervioso cuando dijo que alguien estaba interesado en ella. Admito que me identifiqué un poco, pero era imposible que ella lo supiera. Además estoy haciendo todo lo posible porque ella no se dé cuenta que ella sí me interesa un poquito.

Pero lo que más me desesperó fue ella dijera que la verdad ella sí quería tener algo con alguien. Aunque no había dicho eso exactamente, era como si sí hubiera dicho eso.

Traté de averiguar quién había sido el que había estado en esa mesa después de que Pan se fuera. Pero por desgracia nadie lo había visto mucho tiempo, sólo el anciano y unas chicas de por ahí, pero dijeron que tampoco lo habían podido reconocer. Me pregunto quién sería tan tímido como no poder acercársele, si es tan fácil hablar con Pan. Aunque supongo que eso me pone en ventaja.

—¡Noo! ¿Por qué cuando pienso en ella pareciera que en realidad si me gusta?—me grité a mí mismo, y al parecer alguien por ahí cerca me escuchó. Por suerte no era ninguno de mis amigos.

—¡Ah, Trunks!—me llamó un poco feliz y se acercó a mí.

—Poperu, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Pudiste darle el beso de la buena suerte a tu chica? —le dije tratando de contener la risa.

—Pues… no. Todavía no me atrevo a eso, ¡pero adivina qué! —decía emocionado.

—¿Qué?

—Sí pude acercármele y darle un regalo, aunque bueno no podría decirse… acercarse acercarse, sino… más bien darle a la idea que le gusta a alguien.

—Oooh, entiendo. Pero ¿al menos sabe que tú fuiste el que dio el regalo?

—No…

Me pegué la mano en la frente y comencé a negar con la cabeza.

—Ay amigo, hay tantas cosas que todavía no sabes sobre las chicas… Tú tienes que ser atrevido, así ella notará que eres valiente.

—¿Seguro? ¿Tú ya lo has hecho con la chica que te gusta?

—¿E-Eh…?

—Bueno, recién te escuché gritar que te gustaba una chica ¿no es así?

—Aah, eso. No, no, no—le dije negando con mi dedo índice—. Yo dije: "¿por qué cuando pienso en ella pareciera que sí me gusta?" Que es algo muuuuy diferente.

—¡Por favor! Pero si es algo tan obvio Trunks—dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con una sonrisa—. Si piensas tanto en ella, es obvio que sí te gusta, al menos un poco.

—Yo pienso en todo el mundo, soy así, una buena persona.

—Vaya, no creí que el galán de la academia sea tímido con la chica que le gusta. Por no decir que es la primera vez que veo que te guste una chica.

—¡Yo no soy tímido!

—Tienes razón, voy a atreverme con ella. Sé que lo lograré—decía ignorando lo que dije—. Gracias a ayudarme a recuperar confianza Trunks, nos vemos—dijo yéndose.

—¡O-Oye, ¿oíste lo que dije?! ¡No soy tímido! ¡TRUNKS BRIEF NO ES TÍMIDO! —dije alzando mi puño.

—Hola Trunks.

—¡AAAY!—grité asustándome de que la voz de Pan apareciera de la nada atrás mío.

—¿Por qué gritas a la nada que no eres tímido? ¿Quieres perder la dignidad que no tienes? —dijo haciendo que me pusiera rojo, primero: porque estaba enojado, y segundo: porque no le diría la razón por la que estaba gritando eso.

—Ja-ja, graciosita. ¿Dónde te metiste? Te fuiste del FoodNow así sin avisar.

—Es que quise hablar con Bra, parece que esa pelea fue muy seria.

—¿Y te dijo algo? Porque yo de verdad no entendí nada de lo que pasó.

—Yo tampoco, y al parecer Bra está igual. Bish ya está bien, se secó y se puso ropa nueva. Pero no entiendo qué le pasó a Goten, ahora Bra está muy triste y solo un poco enojada, pero lo está.

—Tal vez debería buscar a Goten.

—No, creo que es mejor dejarlo así. Recuerda lo que te dije, hay que ver si pueden resolver esto solos. Si no pueden con esto, no van a poder hacer que su relación funcione ¿no te parece?

—Sí, tienes razón…

Después de eso, de todas maneras fui al FoodNow para saber si seguía Goten ahí. Pero cuando llegué no estaba, miré mi reloj y noté que su horario de trabajo ya estaba terminado así que me dirigí a mi habitación para saber si estaba allí. Sin embargo cuando fui no había nadie, ni siquiera pareciera que él hubiera pasado por ahí. No me quedó más opción que llamarlo y saber dónde se había metido. Cuando me contestó parecía algo desanimado y dijo que estaba en la plaza de secundaria. Algo confundido le dije que estaría ahí en diez minutos.

En el camino veo que Pan estaba haciendo unas tareas en un banco de la plaza de su sector. Me siento al lado de ella, al parecer ni cuenta se había dado. Me fijé de qué materia estaba haciendo tarea, pero cuando veo, en realidad estaba haciendo un dibujo lleno de corazones. Al notar eso me decepcioné al confirmar que era de verdad que ella sí estaba interesada en alguien, pero sí me pareció un poco gracioso que ella con su actitud, estuviera haciendo ese tipo de garabatos en su cuaderno. En un momento ella miró a su lado y notó mi presencia.

—¡Ah!—gritó parándose ruborizada, supongo que porque la descubrí haciendo eso.

Yo me levanté del asiento y la miré divertido.

—¿Así que te gusta alguien?—dije siendo lo más directo que fui en toda mi vida.

—¿Qué?—dijo alejándose un poco y mirándome con extrañeza, pone el cuaderno encima de mí y me da un pequeño golpe—. Eso no importa ¿no?

—¿Eh?

—Eso en realidad no te importa ¿no?—decía dada vuelta—. Y la próxima vez que andes espiando mis cosas sin mi permiso despertarás en la enfermería ¿quedó claro?

Se fue dejándome con un susto y escalofrío por dentro. "Ella da mucho miedo" Pensé, pero… "Pero no me respondió, eso significa que la respuesta era sí… ¿no?" Pensé dando un largo suspiro, fui hasta la plaza y estaba Goten sentado en el césped. Parecía que estaba muerto del aura de decepción que representaba.

—¿Goten?—le dije y me miró.

—Ah, hola Trunks…

—Hola, oye ¿quieres hablar de algo? ¿Necesitas… desahogarte?

—Bueno, supongo que notarás que no tengo mi uniforme del trabajo puesto—decía agachando la cabeza—. Me despidieron.

Quedé paralizado, que aunque era obvio que tarde o temprano lo despedirían, esperaba que no fuera tan temprano. No le dije nada, él sabía por qué razón lo habían echado y yo también. Tampoco podía hablar sobre lo de Bra porque Pan no me dejaba. Claro, a menos que él sea el que quiera hablar sobre eso. Pero se quedó callado todo el rato que estuvimos allí, al menos hasta que formalizar palabra, pero no era sobre ninguno de los temas que yo tenía en mente, sino sobre algo mucho más delicado para mí.

—Pan… ¿ella cómo está?—me pregunta.

—Bien, supongo—digo con una ceja arqueada y mirándolo, él miraba al cielo—¿Por qué?

—Los últimos que he ido a buscar a Bra a sus clases, ella no estaba. Y las pocas veces que la veía, Poperu estaba con ella.

—¿Poperu?—digo con extrañeza—Pero él la detesta ¿o no?

—Eso creía yo, pero parece que no.

Yo miro al suelo, y empiezo a sacar un poco de pasto con la mano.

—Tienes que cuidarla Trunks—continúa, y lo miro.

—¿Como tú cuidas a Bra? No creo que logre nada con eso—digo sin pensar y en seguida me tapo la boca.

—Ha… sí, creo que esa no es la mejor manera de hacerlo—decía triste—. Es que... quiero que me entienda y no lo hace.

"Sacó el tema… pero creo que por ahora es mejor dejarlo pasar" Pensé.

—¿Por qué dices que tengo que cuidar a Pan?—le digo para que se olvide de lo de Bra por el momento.

—Ese chico, Poperu… creo que debes tener cuidado con él. Puede que te la quite.

En seguida frunzo el ceño y me sonrojo entero.

—¡S-Sigues con eso de que me gusta!

—¿De verdad vas a seguir negándolo?—me dice con una cara hartada.

Yo lo miro un poco apenado y mi cabello esconde un poco mis ojos, muy rojo digo:

—Ya no puedo ¿verdad? Pero no importa, creo que es algo pasajero—digo sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué? —dice sorprendido— Pero…

—A ella le gusta alguien más—él se retuerce un poco, yo me encojo—. Y en algún momento se va a olvidar de mí, lo mejor es dejarla estar con quien quiera. Lo más seguro es que yo esté interviniendo.

—Trunks… ¡Pero no puedes rendirte! —yo lo miro sorprendido—. Estás solo a unos pasos, tienes que demostrarle que tú eres el único que puede estar con ella y entenderla. En toda mi vida, nunca vi a dos personas tan compatibles como lo son ustedes.

—Aaay ¿Quieres-quieres dejar de decir cosas tan cursis? Por favor—dije nervioso—. Aunque supongo que eso me hace sentir mejor. Aaaaunque eso que decías de preocuparme de Poperu es una tontería.

—¿Qué?—dijo con una gota de sudor.

—Por favor, ¿en serio piensas que alguien tan negado con estar con Pan ahora quiera ser su novio? Él siempre fue cruel con ella, y la razón es porque la odia.

—¿Piensas que alguien podría odiar a Pan?—me dice levantándose y cruzando los brazos.

Me quedé callado. La verdad era que no lo pensaba, comencé a deducir a situación y lo que decía Goten era verdad, nadie podía odiar a Pan. Aún con esa actitud bruta, con esas palabrotas incorporadas que tiene en su interior, con ese demonio de los golpes que a veces sale al mundo real, aún con todo eso, ella es genial y agradable, y la única chica que me hace odiar su forma de ser, solo porque quiero que siga siendo así y que no cambie. Odio que no la odie realmente. Y sabía que Poperu no podría odiarla, puesto que: 1ro, no tenía ninguna razón para odiarla y 2do, Pan era la única persona que lo trataba bien. Y eso, para agregar, era algo que me molestaba.

—Pero Poperu enamorándose de alguien verdaderamente…—decía Goten con una mano en su mentón—. Sí, puede que sea imposible.

Abrí bien los ojos.

FLASHBACK

—_Lo que pasa es que…—decía entristecido— Me gusta alguien._

—_¿Qué? ¿Por eso? Pero eso no es nuevo, siempre estás a la siga de una chica linda. Algo como esto que lo llevas desde hace tiempo no es algo que debería ponerte así de triste—dije sonriendo._

—_Pero esta vez… de verdad me gusta._

_No podía repetirle lo que le dije, porque por la expresión de su rostro podía notar que decía la verdad. "¿El molesto Poperu enamorado? Es algo que no se ve todos los días" Pensé._

—_¡Pues entonces tienes que ir por ella!—le dije levantándome del asiento y mirándolo con entusiasmo—Por favor, tú nunca fuiste así de tímido._

—_Jaja, bueno las chicas son lo mejor que hay. Sin embargo, yo sé que ella es la indicada. Por eso no quiero arruinarlo._

—_Tranquilo, sólo tienes que armarte de confianza y decirle lo que sientes. O mejor…—me acerqué a su oído y le susurré—. Besarla._

FIN FLASHBACK

—A-Ahh…—decía yo sudando de los nervios.

—¿Qué sucede? —me dijo Goten.

—Bue-Bueno, tal vez cometí la equivocación de decirle a Poperu que se atreviera a directamente a besar a la chica de la que está enamorado. Jejeje…

Goten me miraba con cara de que esperara que fuera una mala broma lo que le estuviera diciendo.

—¡Pero lo más probable es que no sea Pan! Recuerda que él nunca le ha hablado bien—dije tratando de arreglar las cosas.

—Trunks—me decía temblando de la furia mi amigo—. Él la estuvo siguiendo a todas partes este mes, Bra estuvo contándome que Poperu actuaba extraño cuando Pan estaba cerca.

—¿Eh…?

—¿Sabes dónde está Pan ahora?

—Bueno—miro mi reloj—, ella a esta hora usualmente sale a la farmacia.

—¡ENTONCES VE A BUSCARLA!—me grita dándome un codazo en el brazo.

—¡AAY! —lo empujé para que se cayera al césped— ¡Tú también deberías arreglar las cosas con Bra, si quieres que ella te entienda quedarte aquí parado no va a cambiar nada!

Me fui corriendo hacia la farmacia que estaba cerca del edificio 1. Sabía que las probabilidades de que sea Pan de la que estuviera enamorado Poperu eran de 0,0000001%, pero no hacía daño acompañar a Pan ¿verdad? Después de todo a ella también le gusta alguien, y si ese alguien ya está en mi camino no dejaré que nadie más sea un obstáculo para mí.

Llegué hasta el edificio 2 y vi que Chiara estaba saliendo de ahí. Le pregunto rápidamente si había visto a Pan, ella dijo que Pan le había dicho que estaría cerca del edificio 1, no dijo sus razones, pero sí sabía que estaría allí. Le di las gracias a Chiara y me fui a la velocidad de la luz. No tenía miedo, pero sí comencé a respirar pesadamente. No porque estuviera corriendo, sino porque algo me decía que Pan no iba a la farmacia, sino que tenía otra razón por la que ir al edificio de secundaria.

POV PAN

Era tal vez la situación más extraña que recibiera un mensaje de la persona que jamás pensé que volvería a hablarme en mi vida. Pensé que la anterior vez había sido un accidente que me hablara al chat, que se había equivocado de contacto o algo parecido. Pero ahora que me decía que quería verme en el edificio de al lado, el 1, a las siete de la tarde, supe que no había sido una equivocación. Y algo me decía que él me estaba ocultando algo, algo que venía desde hace un tiempo.

Cuando dejó de ser arisco conmigo me sentí aliviada de que tal leyenda del fastidioso tarsero ya no le afectara. Pensé que el tratarme mal era la explicación de que quería desahogarse con alguien, ya que todos lo trataban mal, él descargaba toda su ira en mí. Y lo dejaba porque sabía que si al menos una persona lo trataba bien, él no estaría completamente afectado del rechazo de todos.

Supongo que quiere darme las gracias o algo ahora que se ve mucho mejor que como lo he visto anteriores veces. Dejando de lado el tema de Bra y Goten, estaba alegre de que las cosas estuvieran saliendo como yo había planeado. Ayudar a Poperu era una misión de mí para mí, y algo que quería cumplir.

Estaba llegando al edificio 1, cuando veo que él está sentado y apoyado en una de las paredes del edificio.

—Qué hay—le digo saludándolo con la mano.

—¡Pan!—dice inesperadamente feliz.

—Hola Poperu—le dijo sonriendo y con mis manos agarradas atrás de mi espalda—. Dime, ¿pasó algo? Que me dijiste que viniera aquí.

—Bueno…—se levantó y me miró a los ojos—. Tengo un problema.

Se puso un poco colorado y pensé que tenía un resfriado o una enfermedad seria.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? Estás poniéndote algo rojo—le digo tocándole la frente y el calor se sintió más fuerte.

—¡E-Estoy bien! No estoy enfermo—dice tomando mi muñeca y alejándola de su frente, suspiró y agarró mi brazo un poco antes de mi hombro, eso hizo que mi espalda se apoyara a la pared.

Empecé a asustarme.

—¿Seguro que estás bien Poperu?—le digo nerviosa.

—Pan…—estaba acercándose.

No podía caer cuando me doy cuenta que tenía las intenciones de besarme. Ya no tenía tiempo de reaccionar ni de quitármelo de encima, me tenía agarrada y tampoco quería lastimarlo.

De repente veo una gran mano entremedio de los dos, esa misma gran palma tomó la cara de Poperu y lo alejó de mí lo más posible para que no me tocara. Después de eso esa mano lo tomó de la camiseta y casi lo levantó del suelo. Trunks lo miraba con furia y sorpresa. Yo caí de rodillas al suelo de la impresión.

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!—gritó mi compañero de combate a un Poperu muy asustado.

—¿Q-Qué? Pero si tú me dijiste que la besara.

—¿Qué?—dije levantándome confundida.

Trunks agachó un poco la cabeza, pero sin soltar a Poperu comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

—¡Cuando dijiste que estabas enamorado de alguien jamás me imaginé que sería de Pan! ¡Si hubiera sabido eso jamás te hubiera dicho que la besaras!

—¿Y… por qué?—me pregunta, piensa un poco y se sorprende—¡Ah! ¡No me digas que la chica que te gusta es...!

—¡AHGG!—grité nervioso y lo tiré al piso—¡N-No seas ridículo!—le decía apuntándolo, sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido—¡Yo la protejo porque es la amiga de mi hermana!

—¿Eh? ¡Entonces no eres nadie para interferir en esto!—dijo levantándose.

—¡Bueno, pero…!

—Tiene razón, Trunks—escuché que Pan dijo detrás de mí.

—¿Qué?

—No deberías meterte en esto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces querías que te besara?

—Bueno, yo…—dije incómoda, en realidad no quería.

—Solo tienes que decirle que no te gusta y esto se termina aquí—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero no voy a rechazarlo—dije.

Él y Poperu se sorprendieron y me vieron con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Entonces…? —decía Poperu.

—No, bueno es que no sé—decía confundida—. Nunca me había hecho la idea de que yo te gustara Poperu. De principio, ¿por qué te gusto?

—¡Sí, eso! ¿Por qué te gusta?—repitió Trunks, apuntándome. Lo miré con desprecio.

Él se puso un poco nervioso y su cara estaba cada vez más roja.

—Bueno, la… La cosa es que—estaba sudando mucho—ella es la única persona que siempre me aceptó sin importar cómo la tratara. Es la única chica que jamás me ha llamado fastidioso tarsero. Y la chica más agradable que pude conocer.

POV TRUNKS

La mayoría de sus razones eran tan tontas como lo era el cerebro que lo hacía actuar de una manera tan idiota dentro de su cabeza. Ya había perdido más de la mitad de la dignidad con lo que había dicho. Pero sí estaba de acuerdo con él en lo último que dijo. Aunque digamos que ya no tienes oportunidad si te das cuenta de eso tan tarde como tú lo hiciste. Tampoco puedo presumir que yo me di cuenta en seguida de eso, a decir verdad me demoré más de un año en percatarme de eso. Pero si cree que diciendo eso la va a tener en sus brazos está muy equivocado.

Además Poperu tiene un defecto que Pan nunca podrá superar, algo que Pan odia de él pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie directamente. De alguna manera sólo me lo dijo a mí y no se lo hizo mención a nadie más, ni siquiera a Bra: El hecho de que odie a las personas superficiales. Yo sé con toda certeza que Pan no odia a Poperu, pero nunca conocí a chico más superficial que él. Entiendo que a ella no le guste esa parte de él. "Pero todos tenemos defectos ¿no?" Es una de las frases de Pan. Muchas veces que Bra está marcando lo que hace mal tal y tal persona Pan siempre le dice eso.

—Pero no soy una chica linda—le dijo seria—. Y a ti nunca te han gustado las chicas como yo.

Me sorprendí que Pan no pensara que era bonita. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la forma en la que se hundió Poperu después. Sin negarle sus palabras.

—Mientras seas tú, no me importa cómo te veas.

—Mm, ¿qué significa eso?—decía Pan con una gota de sudor y un poco molesta, traté de contener la risa.

—Si eso te molesta de mí, puedo cambiar—dijo sorprendiéndonos a mí y a Pan.

Poperu le dijo a Pan que lo pensara, y ella aceptó. No sabía cómo describir mi cara de shock en ese momento. En realidad, literal, me estaba saliendo humo por la orejas. ¿Todo se le hacía tan fácil a él? Y yo aquí como un idiota viendo como Pan NO rechaza a ese idiota. Y yo pensando que ella me daría una gran golpiza apenas le dijera que ella me gusta un poquito. Pensándolo bien, ¿qué tan idiota soy? Poperu es un idiota pero no le dijo que no, pero yo creo que si yo se lo dijera sí me diría que no. ¿Eso significa que soy más idiota que Poperu? Ahora sí que me quiero tirar a un pozo. Estoy mal, muy mal.

—ESTÁS MAL—me dijo marcando bien sus palabras Goten—. ¡MAL, MAL DE LA CABEZA! ¿Cómo dejaste que eso pasara? ¡Que no acaso tenías el control!

—¡Lo siento ¿si?! No sabía que todo esto pasaría.

—Pues ahora está pasando, tienes que arreglarlo todo.

—¿Arreglarlo? No puedo hacer nada hasta que ella le dé su respuesta definitiva.

—Tienes que demostrarle lo malo que él es para ella.

POV PAN

No había olvidado lo que le había revelado a Trunks la otra vez. Y la verdad era que yo sí seguía interesada en un chico, pero ahora con la confesión de Poperu podía ver las cosas más claras. Alguien como él tal vez sea más adecuado para mí, puede que me merezca un amor hipócrita y no uno de verdad. Después de todo no he hecho muy bien las cosas como para decirme a mí misma "Ey, eso obvio que él está detrás de ti, anímate" sino un "¿De verdad piensas que le agradas? Ni bien le caes". Es por eso que principalmente no le dije que no a Poperu. Además ¿quién dice que él no puede cambiar? Puede que llegue a conocer la verdadera personalidad de Poperu sin esos fallos incorporados en su ADN.

Le conté a Bra todo lo que sucedió y ella me dijo que lo veía venir, pero no pensó que Trunks estaría involucrado en eso. Dijo que tenía que comprobar por mí misma que lo que decía él era verdad. Comprobar en primera fila si él en verdad cambiaría. Yo sabía que cualquier persona podía cambiar si lo hacía a tiempo. Pero puede que haya sido muy tarde para él.

Al día siguiente salí de clases y lo vi, hablando, casi gritándole con una chica de segundo de secundaria.

—A-Así que… por favor, acepta esta carta—le decía ella.

La carta tenía un corazón en el medio. Era bastante evidente que era una declaración de amor. Chu Lee me había hablado de ella un par de veces. Yo la conocía de vista solamente. Anteojos, más baja que yo, de cabello marrón y rulos, siempre va con una coleta. Su nombre era Natalie. Va al mismo club que Bra. Por lo que me contaba Chu Lee ella era una chica muy divertida y siempre hacía reír a los demás, con una paciencia de los dioses. Pero ahora se veía muy frágil y tímida, muy adorable.

—Já—dice él sin recibir la carta—. ¿Crees que alguien como tú tendría oportunidad con alguien como yo? —ella sólo miraba con cierto miedo—¿Ves esto? —le dice apuntando sus anteojos— Se llama "Al parecer no ves bien las cosas". No puedes notar ni un poco que alguien como tú nunca podría estar con alguien como yo.

—E-Ehh…

—¡Jamás dejaría que alguien me viera junto a ti! ¡Qué vergüenza!

No aguanté más. Salí, me hice ver y le pegué un cachetazo. Él me miró sorprendido, yo lo veía muy enojada.

—¡PENSÉ QUE PODRÍAS CAMBIAR! —le grité furiosa.

—Pan…—decía con la mejilla colorada.

—¡Ahora puedo darme cuenta de lo tonta que fui! ¡Trunks tenía razón! ¡Ni siquiera tenía que darte una oportunidad!—tenía mis puños cerrados—¿¡Y sabes qué?!

—¿Q-Qué…?

—¡LA ÚNICA RAZÓN POR LA QUE TE TRATÉ BIEN FUE PORQUE SENTÍ LÁSTIMA POR TI!

Di unos pasos para retirarme, pero antes, de espaldas le dije:

—No vuelvas a hablarme, por favor.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¿Qué creeeen? ¿Conclusiones? ¿Alguien? Todavía hay algo que desencadenar, ¿pueden averiguarlo? Sino no se preocupen ¡que en el próximo capítulo se revelarán más cosas de las que tu cabeza puede soportar!**

**Próximo capítulo:**

"_Los secretos de Pan"_

**POR NADA DEL MUNDO SE PIERDAN ESE CAPÍTULO. ¡Bye!**

**Dejen sus preciados Reviews ;)**


	18. Chapter 18 Los secretos de Pan

**N/A.:Si si lamento el retraso, escusas? A montones! Jaja, pero sé que saben la principal razón (colegio, exámenes, la hdp de mi profe de matemática) Solo lamento no habe actualizado, se los quiere lectores. **

**Itzy frost: Hola! Es genial que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, últimamente me ha costado mucho hacerlos jeje, y que sigan siendo geniales para algunos lectores me alivia. ¿tu cumpleaños? Bueno ojalá lo hayas pasado super bien, que mi lectora merece un lindo cumple:) Que bueno que lo hayas considerado un regalo especial:D Eso me hace sentir extrafeliz. Ya verás que pasarán varias cosas en este capítulo, besos. Cuidate.**

**Diana: Gracias Diana, buenos como ya se indica en el título varios de las intrigas que nos dejaba Pan serán descubiertas aquí. TruPan, sí lo sé todo esperamos a que aparezca, esque nunca se queda tanto tiempo. Pero tranquila que ya se va desenvolviendo la historia… El TruPan aquí es oficial o no? Seguro muchos se han preguntado en esta historia xD**

**Meli: Aquí está, aquí está, aquí está, aquí está la continuación! Kisses**

**(Resumen del capitulo anterior: Poperu se le declaró a Pan incitado por Trunks, a lo que éste reacciona de mala manera al ver que Pan dice que lo pensará al escuchar decir a Poperu que cambiaría esa personalidad tan discriminativa que tiene. Sin embargo más adelante, misteriosamente una chica de una apariencia no muy favorable se le declara a Poperu, a lo que él la rechaza cruelmente. Pan, enojada, lo rechaza de una vez por todas) ****Sí, sé que no se acordaban de todo eso… jeje**

**Ojalá disfruten el capítulo. Ahora, ¡a leer!**

* * *

_**[Capítulo 18]**_

_**Los Secretos de Pan**_

* * *

POV TRUNKS

Como había dicho Goten, tenía que reaccionar, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que una relación tan desagradable como la de Poperu con Pan ocurra. ¡No solo por mí, sino para el beneficio de Pan también! Sabía que al hacer esto, lo más probable era que Pan se enojara mucho con Poperu y seguro no le hablaría más. Esa no es mi intención, sino simplemente que lo rechace. Pero si esta es la única manera de abrirle los ojos a Pan, entonces no me retractaré.

Fui al club de teatro de Bra, entre ellas busqué a Natalie, una chica que era un poco popular por su personalidad activa y en ocasiones de tensión, tímida. Sin embargo su apariencia no era algo que le favoreciera. Aunque a pesar de todo lo que la gente dice, ella es popular entre los chicos. Bra me contó que es una de las mejores actrices del club y que ella fue elegida para protagonizar la siguiente obra. Cuando escuché eso supe que ella era la persona perfecta para el trabajo que tenía en mente.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que finja estar enamorada?

—S-Sí… Sé que no estás acostumbrada a actuar fuera de un teatro o en un lugar que no sea el escenario, pero te juro que si me ayudas con esto te pagaré —le dije algo incómodo, ya que esperaba que no me pregunte cuáles eran mis intenciones.

—¡Aah! —gritó emocionada—¿Quieres decir como una actriz profesional?

—Eeeh, claro.

—¡Genial! ¡Desde luego, cuando quieras! Hasta podría hacerlo gratis, y dime, ¿a quién debo confesarme?

—¿En serio lo harás? ¡Muchas gracias! Ah sí, se llama Poperu es de último año de preparatoria, ¿lo conoces?

De un momento a otro, Natalie cambió su semblante feliz a uno de decepción y asco.

—Aaah sí, lo conozco. ¿Y de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

—E-Eh… ¿no dijiste que lo harías gratis?—dije con una gotita de sudor y con un poco de impresión por el repentino cambio.

—Por un chico como ese no puedo hacerlo gratis. ¿Te imaginas si alguien me ve confesarme a él? Sería algo que no puedo soportar.

—¡Aaay, está bien! Pero la idea es que cuando él te responda tú debes estar muy triste por su repuesta.

—Sí, sí, ¿cuánto dinero será?

—¡Discutiremos eso luego! Tienes que ir ahora, antes de que cierta persona llegue.

Ambos fuimos a la salida de las clases que Poperu tenía programada. Me había asegurado que Pan también estuviera allí cuando todo pasara. Yo me escondí detrás de una pared y Natalie fingió que Poperu era el chico que más le gustaba en el mundo al confesarle sentimientos amorosos. Lo cual Pan pudo ver bastante bien y yo pude ver también el gran golpe que ella le cedió a Poperu al tratar así a una chica. Cerré mi puño y lo moví al darme cuenta que mi plan había funcionado. Ahora todo estaba tomando su curso correctamente.

Ahora había que arreglar cosas como lo que estaba pasando entre Goten y Bra. Ella no le había hablado en dos días y Goten estaba preocupándose. Había ido varias veces a verla a su habitación, pero la que respondía era Pan y le comunicaba que Bra prefería estar sola por el momento.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terca? Tengo que hablar con ella y no quiere ni verme.

—Bueno, supongo que, que traten mal a tu amigo sin ninguna razón es algo que le molesta a cualquiera—dije cuando estábamos almorzando en el Shiqui-Os.

—¡Pero ya te dije que no fue por ninguna razón! Si tengo una razón, por eso quiero hablar con ella.

—Bueno, hoy tiene actividades del club. Ella ha estado evitándote porque cuando sale de clases, se va por un camino diferente y no la puedes encontrar. Pero si la encuentras al salir de su club seguramente podrás verla.

—Tienes razón—dijo terminando de comer, suspiró—. Voy a decirle todo lo que pienso.

POV BRA

Estuve algo reservada estos días con Goten, pero me sentía muy avergonzada por lo que le había gritado en el FoodNow la última vez. Y también estaba enojada con él. El problema es que si me lo encuentro lo más seguro es que no sepa si disculparme por haberle gritado o decirle que es un tonto. Sin embargo lo que más admito es que quiero verlo, lo extraño. Pero para eso, primero debo hablar con Bish.

Al terminar las actividades del club le dije a Bish que me encontrara en la puerta.

—¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No, no eso—le digo—. Es sólo que… bueno…

—Se trata de Goten ¿verdad? —me dice leyéndome la mente.

—Ah, eeh sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Se ve reflejado en tus ojos de nuevo. Que principalmente piensas en él—dijo con un tono entristecido.

—Lo siento Bish, pero esto tiene que terminar. Yo en verdad amo a Goten, y aunque a veces se comporte de una manera que nadie más pueda entender, aunque muchas veces dude si él me ama, yo en serio lo quiero. Por eso, las salidas entre nosotros ya no serán posibles. Para empezar porque no quiero que Goten piense otras cosas.

—Yo entiendo—me dice, y después apunta detrás de mí—. Aunque parece que él también tiene algo que decirte. Adiós, Bra.

Yo me doy vuelta y veo que Goten estaba escuchando todo lo que dije, me sentí totalmente avergonzada y traté de salir corriendo.

—¡NO, no otra vez!—me gritó agarrándome del brazo.

—¡S-Suéltame! ¡No puedo hablar contigo Goten! —decía nerviosa.

—¡Bra, tranquilízate!

—¡Noo!

—¡Bra!

Mientras yo gritaba como una tonta Goten me abrazó y en seguida me callé. Tuve esa misma sensación como cuando me enamoré de él, y la vez que nos besamos.

—Goten…

—Yo quiero estar contigo Bra—me dice sin soltarme—. Y no tienes que dudar sobre si de verdad te amo o no—me puso frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos—. No hay nadie más con quien yo quiera estar. Bra, eres importante para mí y quiero que lo entiendas por favor. Yo jamás estaría con una chica con la cual no estaría seguro que la amo.

Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, lo miré como si estuviera mirando el sol. Brillaba demasiado, estaba siendo más genial que de costumbre. Hizo que todo mi cuerpo se retuviera como una piedra sin poder dejar de mirarlo. Obviamente yo estaba colorada, pero me alegró que él también lo estuviera. Unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir.

—Yo pensé que estarías enojado conmigo…—decía a punto de llorar.

—¿Enojado? No, solo estaba preocupado. Por eso quería hablar contigo.

POV TRUNKS

A pesar de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar por mostrarle a Pan sobre el verdadero Poperu, todavía me estaba sintiendo algo intranquilo. Quiero decir, ella había dicho la última vez que sí estaba interesada en alguien. Pero yo aún no sé quién es. Además me siento un poco culpable de que ella se sienta un poco triste por la decepción que había tenido con Poperu, pero no me arrepentía claro está. Jamás dejaría que ella estuviera con un chico que le haya mentido desde el primer momento. Por no decir que ese chico tiene un poco de retraso mental.

¿Cómo era el chico que le gustaba? ¿Le gustaba de verdad o sólo era un interés curioso y pasajero? Tantas preguntas en mi cabeza las cuales no puedo preguntar tan directamente. Aunque la verdad sea que sí puedo hacerlo, yo creo que soy uno de los mejores amigos de Pan en la academia. Me duele decirlo, pero es verdad. Y a menos que no haga algo pronto eso podría quedarse así para siempre. Si tuviera la determinación de mi hermana para conseguir lo que quiere ya le hubiera dicho todo a todo el mundo.

Quiero conocer a Pan y saber muchas cosas más sobre ella, eso incluye a lo que respecta su salud. Sé que Bra y Goten no han presenciado tanto lo que yo he visto. Todos esos desmayos, esos resfríos constantes que no han parado y se ponen peor, toda su salud está peor para ella, y yo noto más que nadie que ella trata de ocultarlo. Pan la mayoría del tiempo dice que se encuentra bien, que no está débil para nada, pero sé que no es cierto. Quiero ayudarla, pero nunca quiere decirme lo que está sucediendo, y eso me da a entender que estoy muy alejado de ella en ese sentido.

A todo esto, Goten y Bra se reconciliaron hoy, y como festejo vamos a llevar a las chicas a su primera noche de borrachera. En mi mente pasó la idea de que podría tomar ventaja y preguntarle a Pan algunas de mis dudas cuando ella haya tomado demasiado. Pero eso era imposible ¿no? Con la personalidad de Pan lo más probable sea que ella no beba mucho. Además ya no podía hacer las cosas de ésta manera, yo tenía que actuar con sinceridad.

—¿No crees que sea demasiado? No creo que las chicas tomen tanto. Al menos yo sé que Bra no lo hará—le dije a Goten cuando terminamos de comprar unas cervezas y otras bebidas alcohólicas.

—¿Qué clase de hermano protector es ese?—me dice con una ceja arqueada—. No te preocupes, nosotros también tomaremos, y por lo que sé tú tomas bastante Trunks.

—Eeeh… jejeje—decía con una mano en mi nuca.

Sonó una pequeña campanita al abrirse la puerta de la tienda y vimos que Pan, Bra y Mooki estaban entrando.

—¡Goten!—dice Bra saltando de felicidad hasta Goten—Qué bueno encontrarte aquí—le dice colgada de él, luego mira nuestras compras en la bolsa—. Mmm, con tantas cervezas… no vas a aprovecharte de mí esta noche ¿o sí Goten? —le dice mirándolo de una manera picarona, eso nos puso incómodos a todos, más a mí.

Goten estaba muy sonrojado.

—E-Eeh, n-no yo jamás… sólo si tú…—así balbuceando me mira un poco de reojo y ve mi cara de disgusto—WAAH, B-Bra sólo tratemos de disfrutar esta noche de una manera en la que Trunks no me mate ¿sí?

—¿Van a salir a alguna parte esta noche chicos?—dijo Mooki hablándonos a los cuatro.

—No, sólo vamos a ir a la habitación de los muchachos a beber y a conversar un rato—le respondió Pan a su lado, en seguida tuvo un rostro de idea—. Ah, ¿Qué te parece unírtenos, Mooki?

—¿Él?—digo riéndome un poco—No tiene ni una pizca de apariencia de alguien que tome alcohol.

—Bueno, en realidad me gustaría ir. Aunque me parece que sería mejor si Chiara estuviera allí también—dijo un poco triste.

—¿Chiara? Ah, es cierto, ella desaprobó el examen de Química y tiene que estudiar para el recuperatorio de mañana ¿no es así? —dijo mi hermana ya salida de encima de mi amigo.

—Sí… le pregunté si quería que la ayudara, pero me dijo que prefería estudiar sola.

—Bueno, pero entonces ¿qué opinas? Solo tendrías que avisarle a Chiara que estarás con nosotros ¿no? —le dice Pan queriéndolo incluir.

—Ah, ehh… sí. ¿A qué hora voy?

—A las nueve, en la habitación 421 del edificio 3.

—Está bien, estaré ahí—dijo feliz.

Luego de salir de la tienda, dejamos a las chicas que al parecer también comprarían algo de comer para la noche. Nos fuimos hasta la habitación a dejar las cosas y yo salí rápidamente hacia el club. Esperaría que Pan estuviera allí ya que hace una semana se veía que estaba ansiosa por la próxima competencia de artes marciales en parejas. El profesor Hitori nos dijo que esta vez además de Pan y yo habría otra pareja, en una categoría más baja, conformada por Chu Lee y Roder, un muchacho de primero de secundaria bastante bueno para su edad. Pan sabía que no estaría la posibilidad de competir contra ellos ya que no estaban en la misma categoría, pero le había prometido a Chu Lee que la ayudaría a practicar y que le diría de qué se trataba este tipo de competencia.

Y cuando llego raspando la hora de llegada, veo que Pan ya estaba hablando con Chu Lee. Pero lo que me pareció más extraño, Pan no estaba con su ropa de entrenamiento, sino con su ropa casual. Me acerco a ellas y miro a mi compañera de combate.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunto mirándola con extrañeza.

—Nada, solo le estaba dando unos consejos a Chu Lee para la competencia—me respondió de lo más normal—. Bueno, tengo que irme. Adiós, nos vemos Chu Lee.

Se fue sin que pudiera haberle preguntado sobre su actitud.

—Parece que ha estado nerviosa últimamente—me dice la amiga de Pan, cuando ella ya se había ido, yo la miro y asiento—. Dijo que no entrenaría hoy porque quería terminar las cosas del colegio antes del anochecer. Extraño ¿no? Sus deberes nunca han sido excusas para no venir al entrenamiento, pero como me había hecho una promesa vino antes para hablar conmigo.

Yo me deprimo y me siento en la colchoneta que estaba pisando, Chu Lee se sienta al lado mío.

—Me está ocultando algo y me preocupa—digo mirando al techo.

—Yo creo que si no te lo dice es porque se trata de algo que tú tampoco puedes cambiar. Aunque no creo que solo sea una cosa que te esté ocultando ¿sabes?

—¿Qué?—digo asombrado arqueando una ceja—. Así es aún peor—doy un suspiro—. ¿Por qué no confía en mí?

En cada palabra que decía se notaba la tristeza, intriga y decepción mía ante la situación. Yo sólo pensaba en ella, tratando de resolver sus problemas sola pensando que no necesita la ayuda de nadie, o peor: que ninguno de nosotros es capaz de ayudarla; o aún peor: que ella es una molestia. Pero para mí es una molestia no saber de ella, cuando sé que no está bien. Sé que Pan no está feliz como solía estarlo, sé que algo le preocupa desde que Uub vino y le dijo tal cosa. Pero no es exactamente el hecho de que sus padres vengan a recogerla antes de tiempo, sino algo detrás de eso. Ella me dijo que no ha podido comunicarse con sus padres en los últimos días. Aunque no era concretamente así, sino que ellos no le contestaban. Según Pan era normal que ellos estuviesen trabajando y que casi nunca le contestaran, pero que en más de un mes ya no le contesten significaba otra cosa.

—Trunks—me dijo Chu Lee despertándome de mi mundo.

—¿Eh? ¿Sí?

—Te preocupa mucho ella ¿no?—me dice, yo sabía a quién se refería.

—Sí.

Da un largo suspiro y se levanta.

—Será una gran decepción para muchas chicas que estaban detrás de ti—yo la miro confundido—. Bueno, aunque para mí ya era evidente.

—¿Qué? No entiendo a qué te refieres…

—Te gusta Pan, eso se nota.

Me dio un poco de vergüenza que ella lo supiera y que lo diga de una forma tan sencilla.

—¿T-Tú crees? —digo haciéndome el tonto.

—Justo ahora, estabas pensando en ella ¿no? —yo me encojo un poco de hombros al ser descubierto— Es fácil saberlo puesto que tus ojos se pierden en la nada y aunque te llame las veces que te llame, sigues respondiendo recién la tercera vez que digo "Trunks".

Rio un poco a lo bajo.

—Soy muy fácil de descubrir ¿verdad?

—No tanto, pero soy muy observadora.

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundo mirando al suelo.

—Es que ella es muy importante para mí, y si algo malo le está pasando, me siento un inútil al no hacer nada.

Ella me mira y me sonríe.

—Tal vez si tú comienzas a ser sincero con ella, ella empiece a ser sincera contigo.

Hitori dio un grito dando comienzo a la clase sin que pudiera decir algo al respeto de lo que dijo esta niña tan inteligente. Me quedé impresionado de que Chu Lee dijera algo tan simple y tan complejo a la vez. Y aunque hubiera tenido la oportunidad de responderle, no le hubiera respondido nada, porque todo era cierto, no había nada que cuestionar.

¿Pero era en realidad eso lo que quería? Pan ya tenía a alguien que le gusta, y si yo le digo lo que siento ella se preocuparía. Con los problemas que tiene no quiero que me vuelva parte de ellos, es por eso que prefiero, por el momento, suspirar y esperar a poder ayudarla. Luego, si la situación me lo permite, si hay lugar para estos sentimientos dentro de la vida de Pan, se los diré.

Cuando terminaron las actividades del club me despedí de Chu Lee y me marché hasta mi habitación. Eran las ocho y media, pronto llegarían las chicas así que tenía que bañarme rápido y ordenar un poco el desorden. Aunque cuando llego me encuentro con la sorpresa de que Goten ya había ordenado todo, hasta mi parte de la habitación.

—"Vaya… Goten, me impresionas"—le digo y él me mira—. ¿Eso quieres que diga mi hermana cuando entre?

Me reí un poco siendo que Goten se sonrojó un poco y se enojó.

—¡Claro que no! Esto es solo… bueno, no quiero que ella piense que soy un desordenado apestoso.

—Pero lo eres.

—¡Pero ella no debe saberlo!

Me rio y le digo que no le diré nada a Bra sobre eso, pero con la condición de que no me avergüence ni diga nada extraño sobre mí y Pan. Lo promete con una cara picarona. Me sabe a que cruzó los dedos mientras lo "prometía". Me fui a bañar, me visto y mientras lo hago escucho que alguien toca la puerta. Me puse un poco nervioso pensando que sería Pan, y yo estando semidesnudo en el baño.

—Hola ¿Aún no llegan las chicas?—escucho la voz del pequeño detrás de la puerta.

—Ah no, eres el primero en llegar, Mooki—dice Goten.

Me vestí rápido, salgo y saludo al amigo de las chicas. Se estaban demorando un poco, claro típico de ellas. Así que antes de que llegaran los tres nos pusimos a conversar, entre eso aproveché para preguntarle a Mooki sobre su relación con Chiara. Me dijo que todo estaba bien, que no había complicaciones. Eso me alivió. Pero lo próximo me alteró.

—¿Y tú como vas con Pan?—me preguntó de la nada.

—¿Qué?—digo sonrojado y mirando a la pared.

—Ah, lo siento, pensé que ya se lo habías dicho.

—¿De qué hablas pequeño?—dije un poco enojado.

—Se ve que Trunks es más cobarde de lo que aparentaa—decía él divirtiéndose e ignorando mis preguntas.

—Oye, será mejor que cuides tus palabras—digo apenas levantándome de la cama en la que estaba sentado.

—Hasta yo pude decirlo…

—¡Ya me harté! —dije y lo tomé de la remera, Goten se empezó a reír, yo reacciono y lo suelto.

—Jajaja, este niño es más divertido de lo que pensaba—decía mi amigo llorando de la risa.

—A mí no me parece gracioso…—digo con una gota de sudor, en seguida se oye que tocan la puerta.

POV GENERAL

Trunks abrió la puerta y pudo ver a las dos muchachas con unas bolsas de comida, entre ellas papas fritas y golosinas. El pelilila las hace pasar y ambas entran algo impresionadas al ver la habitación de los muchachos tan limpia.

—Vaya… Trunks debes hacerle limpiar todo el tiempo a Goten—comenta Bra chequeando la limpieza de la ventana—. Porque estoy segura que en casa no eres así de limpio.

—¡Qué dices! Yo también quería limpiar, pero Goten se me adelantó—dijo algo nervioso de que Pan escuchara, pero al parecer a ella no le interesaba mucho la limpieza de los chicos.

—¿Tú? ¿Ahora se te da por limpiar la habitación o tienes un motivo en especial? —dice la peliazul cruzándose de brazos, él mira de reojo a Pan, quien miraba unos cuadros de Goten—Ooh, ya entiendo. Pero ¿sabes? A ella no le importa mucho estas cosas.

Mientras Trunks trataba de hacerle callar la boca a su hermanita, Pan miraba la foto en la que salían ellos cuatro. Sonrió y se entristeció al pensar en la partida que pronto tendría lugar. En su distracción Mooki la asusta poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra. Ella lo mira algo sorprendida y él le sonríe.

—¿Lista para tu primera borrachera Pan? —le dice confiado.

—Jaja, no creo que vaya a emborracharme, sólo tomaré un poco. ¿Y tú?

—Yo sé controlarme. No soy como esos que se dejan llevar por el alcohol.

—¿Ah sí? Aunque de todas formas no pensaba que tomaras mucho.

—¿Qué les parece abrir las primeras latas de cerveza?—dijo Goten abriéndolas— Esperen aquí, traeré unos platos para la comida.

_Unos minutos más tarde…_

—Tú…¡hip! Tienes uuun cabello muy extraaño¡hip! Pero aun así te quiero Tom…—decía Mooki tambaleándose y con un brazo en la espalda de Trunks.

—Me llamo Trunks, aléjate tienes mucho olor a cerveza.

—O-Oye Mooki, ¿no era que sabías controlarte? —decía Pan con na gota de sudor.

—¡WOW! —gritó asombrándose con la presencia de Pan, aunque ella hubiera estado allí hacia vario tiempo—¡TÚ! ¡Hip! Eres perfecta, como una bella noche que me gustaría recorrer—decía el castaño abrazando la cabeza de Pan—¡Como esa! —gritó apuntando el cielo nocturno por la ventana—Esa noche… tiene pequeños puntos dorados…

Trunks algo molesto de que él la estuviera molestando trató a la fuerza de separarlo de Pan. Pero el castaño era bastante fuerte estando inconsciente.

—¡Ya deja de tomar! Estás muy ebrio—decía el de ojos azules sacándole la séptima cerveza que se tomaba Mooki.

—¡No me estoy ebrio! —dijo enojado tratando de recuperar su lata— Esta es mi bebida de la vida—decía tomando otra de la heladera.

—¡No, Mooki!

—Toma, prin¡hip!cesa—le dijo a Pan pasándole la cerveza—. Es para ti, para que sepas lo especial que neres, jaja… JAJAJAJA.

—Ehh... jaja, pero ya me tomé una…—decía ella un poco incómoda.

—¡Tómala! —gritó desesperado y asustando a Pan.

—¡Ay! Está bien—dijo resignada y la tomó de un sopetón por las insistencias de Mooki.

_Otros minutos más tarde…_

Todo ya estaba descontrolado cuando Pan y Mooki estaban cantando una canción bastante desafinada a gritos por la ventana de la habitación de Goten y Trunks. Ahora con Pan también completamente ebria, Bra trataba de callarlos a ambos, Goten sólo seguía riendo y Trunks no dejaba de sentirse molesto ante la situación. Con un grito desesperado de Bra llamando a los dos afectados por su nombre, se dieron vuelta y la miraron sonriendo.

—¿Esta… es la reina azul de la que me hablaste Pan…? —decía Mooki acariciando el cabello de Bra, a lo que Goten dejó de reír y se puso serio.

—¿Qué…? —decía Bra confundida y apartándose un poco. Pan se puso derecha y miró fijamente a Bra.

—¡Ah sí, hip, mi salvadora!—dijo entusiasmada abrazándola— Ella es la mejor, deberías conocerla.

—¿¡Sabes?! ¡Se me hace familiar! —gritó sin razón el castaño.

—¡Mooki! ¿Por qué gritas?—le dijo Bra tapándole la boca—. ¿A qué se refieren con salvadora?

—Bueno…¡hip!—empezó Pan— Yo le dije a Mooki todo lo que hiciste por mí, reina azul.

Bra no entendía lo que estaba diciendo Pan, incluyendo a Goten y Trunks, varios estaban confundidos ante las palabras dichas por la de cabello azabache y su amigo.

—Me salvaste de mi perdición—decía sonriendo y aún borracha—. Pensé que este sería el peor lugar al me podrían mandar. Creí que mi vida sería la de una persona sin objetivo, pero tú me brindaste tu sonrisa y eso me hizo entender que sí existen personas como tú.

Bra estaba perpleja al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga, las cuales normalmente jamás se las diría a nadie. Lo reservada de Pan se desvanecía ante los efectos del alcohol. A la peliazul comenzaron a salirle unos pequeños sollozos de emoción.

—Por eso yo también debo devolverle el favor a mi salvadora, y protegerla todo el tiempo—decía Pan mientras Bra le sonreía.

"Esta es la situación en la que había pensado" Pensó Trunks al recordar esa mala acción en la que se aprovechaba de la debilidad de Pan para sacarle un par de verdades, entre ellas sobre si es verdad que ella está enamorada de alguien. Pero el de cabellos lilas estaba en la duda, ya que entendía muy bien que estaba mal si lo hacía, pero la tentación estaba a punto de hacerle sacar las palabras de la boca y hablarle a la borracha Pan. Se estaba conteniendo tanto que se estaba poniendo rojo de aguantarse las palabras. Hasta que su amigo le hizo el favor.

—¡Pan!—gritó Goten—¿Tú tienes a alguien que te gusta?

—¡Goten! —dijo la joven Brief comprendiendo las intenciones de su novio al hacer lo que Trunks pensaba hacer.

—Shh, tal vez gracias a esto podamos saber lo que piensa Pan—decía el pelinegro divertido.

—Pero…—Bra quería evitarlo, pero de pronto la conversación se interrumpió cuando escucharon a Pan llorar.

—Sí… pero nada está a mi favor—dijo Pan con la cabeza gacha, parecía que hablaba seriamente y les hizo entrar en duda a todos si seguía borracha o no.

—¿Pan…?—dijo Bra sintiendo la tristeza en su amiga, pero ella no dejaba de llorar.

—¡Todo está mal!—gritó cerrando fuertemente los ojos— Él me odia, yo lo odio porque él me odia.

Trunks prestaba atención a las palabras de su compañera de combate. Dudaba que estuviera hablando de él ya que él sabe más que nadie que no la odia. Y no creía que ella pensara eso.

—Por eso jamás, aunque se lo dijera, jamás me amaría—decía llorando a montones—. Él… él no quiere que yo sea la que esté a su lado. ¡Y me desespera porque siempre me confunde!

—¿Cómo?—dice Bra sin entender.

—Le muestra a los demás que le importo, pero él sabe que no es verdad. Yo sé que no es verdad, y tiene que dejar de acompañarme si es que tanto le molesta tenerme cerca—Pan no dejaba de entristecerse a la mirada de sus amigos que la miraban con mucha pena.

Con la situación así de tensa Goten no quería ya preguntarle nada más a Pan, ni quién era de quién estaba hablando, ni porqué pensaba eso. Él solo se encogía de hombros por sentir la culpa de haber afligido a Pan. El joven de ojos azules estaba a punto de poner su mano sobre la de Pan, pero inesperadamente Bra la abrazó, así que Trunks alejó su mano. Pan correspondió al abrazo fuerte que le daba su amiga, sin dejar de sollozar.

—Ustedes son lo más importante que tengo, y no quiero irme. Bra, no tienen idea de lo afectada que estoy por esto. Y mi cuerpo nunca ayuda—decía la pelinegra, lo que captó la atención de Bra, Trunks y Goten que abrieron muy bien los ojos al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué dijiste?—le pregunta de frente.

—¡Sé que es mi culpa! Perdóname Bra, nunca quise que esto pasara—decía ahora con un rostro arrepentido—Quiero estar contigo y con los muchachos. Pero no pensé que esto llegaría a pasar.

—Pero… ¿Pan, de qué estás hablando? —dice Trunks tratando de averiguarlo.

—Mis padres… que me vengan a buscar… es mi culpa—decía desvaneciéndose en los brazos de Bra, hasta caer profundamente dormida.

Era lo normal debido a tanta cerveza tomada esa noche. Bra sabía que ya era hora de irse a dormir a sus habitaciones. Todos quedaron consternados debido a todo lo revelado por nuestros dos amigos débiles frente al alcohol. A todo eso, cuando voltearon a ver a Mooki, él también había caído completamente a contar ovejas en sus sueños. Así que Goten se había encargado de dejar a Mooki en su habitación con su correspondiente compañero de habitación. Y Trunks, junto a Bra fueron a dejar a Pan a dormir a su cama.

Sin embargo Trunks estaba decepcionado de no poder saber cuál era la razón por la que Pan tuviera la culpa de todo eso. No entendía y quería saberlo con toda insistencia. Al ver a Pan en ese estado, los hermanos Briefs pusieron comprender que ella esconde a esa Pan interna dentro de su ser, dejando ver solo a la alegre Pan. Esta vez pudieron verla en su máximo sentimiento, pudieron ver las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo todo este tiempo.

Pero todavía quedaba el tema que más intrigado tenía al estudiante de universidad. _"Y mi cuerpo nunca ayuda" _Esas palabras quedaron haciendo eco en la cabeza de Trunks, luego de que cerrara la puerta de las chicas dejando que Pan descansara.

Al siguiente día, al ver a la primera persona con la tenía más furia Trunks ese día, fue directo a él para escupirle todas las quejas que tenía para reclamarle.

—¡Tú!—gritó apuntándolo y yendo hacia él.

—Trunks, buen día—dice bastante educado Mooki.

—¡Mentiste! Dijiste que ya no sentías nada por Pan pero bien que la abrazabas anoche—decía con el ceño fruncido y acusándolo con todo coraje.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas el inocente. Ayer estabas "Pan eres especial" "Pan esto, Pan lo otro". Es obvio que todavía no te has olvidado de ella.

—¿Qué…? ¡Oh, ¿entonces sí fui anoche a beber?!—dijo sorprendido—Ooh… creí que al final había optado por no ir y que me había quedado dormido en mi cama.

—No cambies de tema, estuviste coqueteándole a Pan toda la noche.

—Trunks, sé que no te gusta mucho que yo esté cerca de Pan, pero no vayas inventando esas cosas de mí. Ni aunque estuviera borracho haría cosas como esa. Estoy muy seguro que amo a Chiara, y sólo a ella—dijo para luego marcharse dejando a Trunks echando humo por las ojeras.

—¡Ese niño!—dijo golpeando un pie contra el piso y apretando su puño.

—Parece que ni él ni Pan se acuerdan de nada de lo anoche—dijo Goten apareciendo detrás de Trunks, provocando que él pegara un susto.

—¿Pan…? ¿Ella tampoco recuerda nada? —Goten negó con la cabeza— ¿Ni lo que dijo sobre Bra? ¿Ni sobre el chico que le gusta? ¿Nada?

—Nada—dijo el pelinegro cruzando los brazos—. Al parecer Bra quiso comentarle acerca de lo que hicimos anoche, pero Pan dice no acordarse de nada de lo que pasó después de tomar unas cuantas cervezas.

—¿Y Bra no le dijo que ella confesó todo eso?

—No, creo que Bra no quiere que Pan se sienta incómoda con eso.

—Pero…

—¿No crees que si no nos lo dijo es porque aún no tiene la suficiente confianza en nosotros?—dijo el estudiante algo decepcionado, Trunks lo meditó un poco pero no cedió.

—No creo que sea eso.

Trunks se fue dejando a un entristecido Goten por la situación. Y aunque Trunks no demostrara tan abiertamente su aflicción como lo hacía su amigo y su hermana, se sentía más deprimido que todos. El pelilila trataba de tomar con seriedad y madurez la situación puesto que esta vez se trataba de alguien que le importaba demasiado como para poner sus sentimientos por delante y no importarle lo que Pan opinara.

Esta vez sentía que hablar con ella era necesario más que nunca. Pan se sentía culpable por algo y Trunks no sabía cuál era la razón. Él jamás la había ver hecho algo completamente indebido como para sentirse culpable de que sus padres vengan a buscarla antes de tiempo. Pero le carcomía los nervios de que esa ida de Pan se efectuara pronto. No faltan meses, sino solo un par de semanas para que los padres de Pan se la lleven. Él no lo permitiría, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

En las clases de la universidad, en las clases de la preparatoria, el grupo de cuatro estaba distraído y no podía pensar con claridad en lo que estaba en el pizarrón. Pan todavía estaba aturdida por lo que había pasado ayer, sin embargo no sentía haber dicho nada importante, por lo que su mayor preocupación todavía era cómo decirle a sus amigos sobre ese asunto tan importante que no fue capaz de decirles durante este año y medio junto a ellos.

Después de clases, Trunks y Pan tenían actividades particulares con el maestro Hitori para prepararse para la competencia artes marciales en pareja de ese año, en el cual Pan podría ir dos días antes de irse. Chu Lee y su compañero también estaban en esas clases particulares. Así que a las siete de la tarde tres estudiantes de la academia ya estaban preparados para empezar a entrenar, entre los cuales no estaba incluida la señorita Son. El señor Hitori ya le había preguntado varias veces a Trunks qué es lo que había pasado con su compañera de combate que no había estado yendo al gimnasio por un mes, agregando el día de hoy. A lo que él no supo qué responderle. Simplemente agachó su cabeza esperando que ese día ella sí se presentara. Y justamente alguien abrió las puertas del gimnasio.

—¡Pan!—gritó emocionada Chu Lee, pero se impresionó al verla nuevamente sin su ropa de entrenamiento, de igual manera fue a abrazarla—. Qué bueno que estás viniste, tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí.

—Sí…—decía algo incómoda—. Eso es por una razón en especial—dijo mirando seriamente a Trunks, luego se acercó a su maestro Hitori.

—Maestro, Trunks, perdónenme—dijo cerrando sus ojos en forma de decepción hacia ella misma, ellos dos la miraron extrañados. Pan extendió un pedazo de papel a su maestro—. Esta es mi carta de renuncia al club.

—¿¡QUÉ?!—gritaron todos los presentes en el gimnasio.

—Lamento esto—decía la pelinegra mientras el maestro recibía su carta—. Usted sabrá las razones dentro del papel, pero Trunks, a ti me gustaría decírtelo afuera.

Él la miró asombrado, pero luego decidió escuchar más que nunca las palabras de Pan. Se puso serio y la siguió hasta fuera del gimnasio. Ambos se sentaron en uno de los bancos al lado de la pared. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Pan habló.

—Antes que nada, quiero pedirte perdón Trunks—decía mirando al suelo—. Sé que esperabas con muchas ansias el torneo, ¡y a decir verdad yo también lo esperaba!

—¿Entonces?—le dijo mirándola—¿Por qué me dejas solo?—ella lo miró—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Pan? ¿Por qué cada vez te alejas más de nosotros y no nos dices nada? ¿Por qué… no soy lo suficientemente cercano a ti como para que me expliques que está pasando?—dijo lo último desviando su mirada hacia abajo.

Ella lo miraba con pena, no estaba en lo cierto. Ella sabía que lo que él pensaba no estaba en lo correcto. Por eso sabía también que para que él entendiera lo que en realidad pasaba por su mente, debía empezar por el principio.

—Bueno, quise hablarte de esto hace un tiempo. Desde que comenzamos este año.

—¿Tiene que ver algo con lo que dijiste ayer a la noche? —dijo siento directo.

—¿A-Anoche?—decía nerviosa y con una gota de sudor—¿Dije… algo muy importante?

—¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?—dijo mirando hacia un lado.

—No…—decía nerviosa de haber dicho demasiado—. Pero no fue muy importante ¿verdad?

—Dijiste… que tu cuerpo nunca te ayudaba. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Ella se tensó un poco y tragó saliva.

—Yo… desde los diez años, tuve una enfermedad llamada _lupus_ que me impide hacer mucha actividad física. O eso debería—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Trunks, no debí hacer nada de esto—lo miró a los ojos expectantes y temerosos de él al escuchar eso—. Amo este deporte, es una de las cosas que más alegra mi vida, pero es algo que mis padres me impidieron desde niña, porque hace que la enfermedad se haga más constante y los efectos sean más peligrosos cada vez. Es la explicación de mis mareos, de mis fiebres, de mis desmayos. Cuando estaba en mi ciudad nada de esto pasaba porque mis padres me vigilaban todo el tiempo para que no haga nada que me hiciera más daño. Por eso, cuando me vine aquí pensé que debería aprovechar todo lo que me habían sacado mis padres y practicar lo que más me gusta mientras ellos no se enteren.

Todo lo estaba dejando temblando a Trunks. No se había imaginado que todo este tiempo que estuvo practicando con ella, todo el tiempo que estuvieron entrenando, ella se sintiera mucho más cansada que las otras personas. Pero aun así ella seguía y se seguía esforzando, dejando de lado hasta lo que es más prioritario en su vida: su salud. Trunks no sabía si llorar, explotar en enojo o caer en la desesperación.

—¿Por qué…—decía él con un tono de retención en sus palabras—nunca nos dijiste nada?—ella se sorprendió al escuchar la voz entrecortada de su amigo— ¡¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?!—dijo dejando que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, aunque igual se sintiera enfadado, la tomó de los brazos y la miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Acaso pensabas que nos darías igual? ¿Pensabas que nos burlaríamos de ti? ¡No encuentro ninguna de esas razones coherentes como para no habérnoslo dicho!—decía juntando sus dientes sin poder evitar sollozar.

—Yo no quería que pensaran que era débil—decía ella tampoco impidiendo sus lágrimas—. Quería protegerlos a como dé lugar y no podía hacerlo si les decía todo esto. Trunks, yo quería protegerte.

Él la abrazó fuerte y ella le correspondió de la misma manera.

—Siempre lo hiciste, Pan.

Ella dejó salir sus lágrimas en el hombro de Trunks, ya pudiendo dejar salir todo eso que la retenía. Eso que la alejaba de él poco a poco se estaba acortando. Ambos lo sabían, pero para acelerar más las cosas debían decírselo a Goten y Bra. No quedaba mucho tiempo, sólo catorce días hasta que el señor y la señora Son llegaran a la academia.

Obviamente Bra reaccionó de la misma manera que su hermano al escuchar lo dicho por su amiga al siguiente día de lo ocurrido, mientras los cuatro almorzaban en el Shiqui-Os. Goten trató de contenerse mientras consolaba a Bra. Todo lo de aquella noche estaba casi definido, menos un par de cosas.

—¿Tú estarás bien?—le decía Bra a Pan, ya reponiéndose de sus lágrimas, en la mesa junto a Trunks y Goten.

—No te preocupes Bra—le dijo Pan sonriendo—. Ahora solo debo de apartarme del gimnasio por un tiempo, bastante tiempo. Y seguir tomando mi medicina como siempre lo he hecho. Eso bastará para que pueda estar alejada de la enfermería y del hospital.

Bra se sonó una última vez y le sonrió también.

—Entonces nosotros te cuidaremos—dijo la peliazul, pero en seguida recordó que su amiga se iría pronto y cayó en cuenta que le quedaba poco tiempo a su hermano para decirle a Pan lo que sentía—. Ah, un momento. Todavía hay algo que no concuerda.

—¿Qué?—dice Pan confundida, Goten y Trunks prestan atención.

—Esa noche dijiste que no eras correspondida por tu "amor"—dijo pícaramente la chica, haciendo que Pan se sonrojara al tope.

—¿Y-Yo dije eso…? —decía tratando de parecer desentendida.

—¡Si es verdad debiste decírmelo! Nunca me dijiste que te gustaba un chico. Además si es no correspondido significa que ya te le declaraste ¿no?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No!—dijo ella poniéndose de un color más rojo, si era posible.

—Entonces sí te gusta alguien.

—Sí, ¡digo no! Ayy Bra…—decía nerviosa y desvaneciéndose de la vergüenza en la mesa.

—¿Cómo puedes saber entonces que no es correspondido si todavía no se lo has dicho?

—No tiene sentido decírselo.

—¡Sí que lo tiene!

—¡Que no!

—¡Sí!

—¡Yo ya no estaré aquí Bra! ¡Si me corresponde o no, no importa! ¡Me iré y no lo veré más!—gritó provocando un silencio entre los cuatro, a lo que Pan se puso algo incómoda—. Además sé que no le intereso de esa manera.

A Trunks le hervían los celos al estar hablando sobre el chico que le gustaba a Pan. Por cómo reaccionaba Pan se veía que de verdad le gustaba el muchacho, y Trunks no soportaba la idea de que Pan esté pensando todo el tiempo en aquél. Porque se notaba que ella había estado meditando la situación y dejándose en claro que "él era tan genial que jamás pensaría en ella se de esa manera". "Já, ¿qué tan especial puede ser ese chico como para que Pan esté loca por él?" Pensó el de ojos azules cruzando los brazos.

—Bueno… pero ¿de verdad no se puede hacer nada para hacer que tus padres cambien de opinión? —dijo Bra algo incómoda.

—Lo dudo mucho. Y en ese caso sólo podría hablar con ellos cuando vengan aquí. En todo caso creo saber la razón por la cual quieren que salga de la academia, pero es mejor que ellos me lo digan directamente.

—Sí… supongo que tienes razón—decía apenada—¡Y cuéntame! ¿Cómo es el chico? ¿Es guapo, inteligente, divertido? —decía Bra para tratar de cambiar el tema de conversación.

Trunks echó oreja para saber cómo sería el chico perfecto para Pan.

—Bueno…—dijo ella con una gotita de sudor—él es algo extraño.

—¿Cómo?—dice confundido Goten que también escuchaba con atención—¿Y así lo quieres?

—Es difícil de explicar—decía la pelinegra sin dejar de mirar la mesa, totalmente colorada.

El pelilila no aguantó más la situación y se levantó de golpe de su asiento, con el ceño fruncido y notablemente enojado.

—¿Trunks…? —dijo con extrañeza Pan.

Pero él no respondió y se fue muy enfadado del lugar de comida rápida. Fue seguido al instante por su amigo, tratando de detenerlo.

—¡Trunks!—le dijo tomándolo del brazo, ya que con palabras no se detenía—. Oye, cuéntame ¿qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

—No-estoy-molesto—dijo marcando cada palabra, Goten lo miró con una cara de obviedad—Bueno, sí estoy molesto—dice mirando hacia el lado—. ¡Es que es Pan! Todo el tiempo hablando de ese chico, como si de verdad ella pudiera enamorarse. Ha tenido varios chicos atrás de ella, pero ahora de la nada le gusta uno que seguramente apenas conoce.

—Trunks tranquilízate.

—¡No puedo tranquilizarme! Es absurdo que ella se sienta de esa manera cuando yo me he esforzado tanto—dijo, pero luego pensó sus palabras y se sonrojó.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso quiere decir que has tratado de hacer que a ella le gustes?

—E-Ehh… no, no quise decir eso. Bueno…

—Trunks. Tú en verdad quieres que Pan te elija a ti, ¿no es cierto?

El universitario de ojos azules suspiró pesadamente dándole la espalda a su amigo. No quería decirlo ya que sabía que su amigo conocía la respuesta y no era necesario responderla.

—Pero tiene razón…—decía él con la cabeza gacha—. Ella ya se irá y no podremos verla nunca más. Todo esto no tiene caso.

Goten se impresionó al ver el estado tan débil de su amigo. Nunca lo había visto de una manera tan derrotada y deprimida. Aún no había buscado ninguna solución y él ya se daba por vencido. La lucha todavía no empezaba por lo que su amigo se molestó y lo tomó de la camiseta con fuerza.

—¡¿Y vas a quedarte sin hacer nada?!—le gritó enojado.

—¿Eh?

—¡Siempre has luchado por lo que quieres Trunks! Y la mayoría de las veces lo consigues. Si dices que te esforzaste tanto para nada, debes seguir intentándolo porque esto todavía no acaba.

—Goten…

—¿¡Dejarás que ella vuelva a su ciudad natal y se enamore de otro chico?! ¡Probablemente sería de ese chico llamado Uub del que todavía no sabemos si siente algo por él! ¿¡Quieres que eso ocurra?!

—N-No…

—¡Entonces no seas un debilucho que piensa que ya fue derrotado! Algo peor que luchar por lo que quieres y ser vencido, es no haber luchado—le dice soltándolo, un poco más calmo.

—Tienes razón Goten—decía Trunks con los ojos abiertos, entrando en razón—. No permitiré que se lleven a Pan.

—Ese es el Trunks que conozco.

—¡Lo haré! ¡La conseguiré!

—¿Qué conseguirás? —dijo Pan apareciendo junto a Bra, detrás de Goten.

Trunks y Goten empezaron a sudar por si habían escuchado mucho de la conversación. Pero por las caras de las chicas parecía ser que no habían escuchado nada.

—Waah, u-una buena nota en mecánica…—dijo todo rojo, tratando de salvarse de la situación.

Pan le sonrió, fue hasta él, lo tomó de la cabeza mientras cerraba su puño y comenzó a frotarle el cabello molestándolo. Trunks se quejaba obviamente rogando que lo soltara.

—Jaja, ¿qué dices? Si tú siempre has sido bueno en todo—le dijo ella sin dejar de molestarlo, luego lo soltó—. Nos vemos mañana muchachos.

El corazón de Trunks quedó latiendo a mil por hora por cómo ella lo había tratado y lo que le había dicho.

—Voy a demandar a esa chica por hacer que me duela mucho el pecho.

Los días pasaban y las ideas por la cabeza de Trunks también. No paraba de pensar en algún plan para hacer cambiar de opinión a los padres de Pan. Para eso, había sido necesario hablar directamente con ella para saber cómo era la personalidad del señor y la señora Son. Aunque la descripción que ella daba no era muy favorable para el joven Brief, puesto ella los describía como unos malvados que le quitaban toda la diversión. Otro de los datos que ella le proporcionó fue que cuando ellos llegaran, vendrían junto a su ya muy bien conocido mejor amigo Uub, quien también conocía la situación de ella, explicación por lo que no iba las actividades del club cuando Uub se presentó en la academia. Eso le hizo aparecer una vena en la frente a Trunks y despertarlo que tenía que actuar lo antes posible. Antes de que pase lo que Goten había predicho.

* * *

Por otro lado Pan y Bra comenzaron a hacer cosas que jamás habían hecho en la academia, juntas. Como andar en bicicleta, tener una pijamada con todas sus amigas, hacer bromas por teléfono, hacer locuras que debía hacer antes de irse. Cosas que ya no podría disfrutar más.

Faltaba solo una semana para la llegada de los padres de Pan, y ella sabía que se arrepentiría de no haber hecho muchas cosas que todavía le faltaba por hacer, pero que otras cosas se lo impedían. Dentro de eso, Bra lo sabía y notaba la confusión en su amiga, por lo que después de clases la invitó a un lugar en específico.

Salieron en dirección a un lugar que Pan ya conocía, Bra no tanto pero sabía que a su amiga le gustaría para por allí.

—Bra, ¿qué hacemos aquí?—le dijo Pan cuando Bra encendió las luces del gran gimnasio que se encontraba desocupado.

—Aquí es donde hacías artes marciales con Trunks ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Míralo bien—le dijo apuntando el enorme espacio—. ¿Todavía recuerdas todos los momentos que pasaste en este lugar? ¿Dónde sucedió cada cosa?

—Sí…—decía Pan melancólica.

Comenzó a recordar desde el inicio hasta el final. Desde la primera clase hasta las últimas. Desde esa vez que se desesperó tanto porque Trunks estuviera en su mismo club, cuando el maestro Hitori los nombró pareja de combate. Todas esas veces que tenían sus clases privadas para la competencia de parejas. La vez que Chu Lee depositó su confianza en ella para defender el honor de las chicas que practicaban artes marciales. Los consejos que ella le daba a sus compañeras. Aquella vez que ella y Trunks trataron de meditar con las piernas cruzadas sobre la colchoneta, pero terminaron mirándose el uno al otro tirados en el piso. Todos esos momentos que ella valoraba con aprecio, en este lugar quedarían memorizados.

—Bra… yo me equivoqué varias veces sobre lo que tenía que hacer—dijo mirando al suelo, apenada y sonriendo con dificultad. Bra la miraba sorprendida—. Quiero hacer algo bien, y saber que más adelante no me arrepentiré.

—¿Qué…? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella le sonrió.

—Voy a ser honesta conmigo misma, por una vez.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**La despedida de Pan está acercándose y todo estamos muy tristes! :'( Espero no haber desesperado a muchos por este capítulo que tardó taaanto. Debo admitir que hasta mí me desesperaba. **

**Pero volvamos a lo nuestro, ¿qué piensan que pasará? ¿Trunks logrará hacer que su amor pueda ser permanente? O tendrá que olvidar a Pan en el fracaso… **

**Pan decidió ser honesta consigo misma, eso significa que todavía faltan revelaciones por descubrir. ¡La llegada de los padres de Pan y Uub está acercandose! Masomenos veremos cómo desarrollará la historia. :( :( Perdónenme por dejarlos en suspenso, pero si ponía lo que seguía se venía con veinte mil palabras encima. **

**Próximo capítulo:**

"_Actuar sin sentido"_

**Dejen su reviews!  
**

**Nos leemos más tarde! Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19 Varias sorpresas

**_Hef507_: Antes que nada, gracias por tenerme paciencia al actualizar! Antes de decirte cualquier otra cosa, lamento avisar que la salud de Pan es prioritaria para la historia :v Y que ella haga artes marciales es algo que le va a hacer muy mal en su vida, algo que estuvo poniendo en peligro su vida. Eso significa que ese rumbo de la historia tendrá que cambiarse… Gracias por todo amiga/lectora, gracias por haberme apoyado en esta historia que lamentablemente está llegando a su fin! Sí, es la primera vez que lo digo… Pero esta historia está complementada por 20 capítulos… Ojalá este y el siguiente capítulo te guste! Besos**

**_Itzy frost_: Gracias! Por todo lo que has dicho y por leer mi historia, sus comentarios me llenan de alegría para poder seguir escribiendo. Saludos**

**_JESSICA_: Wow! Amo tu sinceridadxD Aunque hay algo que debo aclarar… *los chicos molestan a las chicas que les gustan* Yo nunca pensé que Pan era fea, ni mucho menos considerara como un patito feo jaja. Lo de que es enana sí… porque lo es! Se nota en Dragon Ball GT, obviamente respeto el aspecto físico de los personajes, porque la única verdad es que a Pan la mostraban de una estatura chica para su edad a pesar de tener ciertos genes. Sin embargo ¿te digo algo? Eso me encanta! Las chicas enanitas son tiernas y adorables, y es como veo a Pan (y creo que Trunks también la ve así ¬u¬) Ah, y la razón de que ella haya sido varias veces llamada "fea", todas esas veces fueron nombradas por Trunks o Poperu (chicos a los cuales les gusta Pan y jamás tendrían el coraje de decirle que ella es bonita). Pero no te confundas, yo no pienso lo mismo que mis personajes… Jessica, espero que no te enojes al darte mi opinión. Aún así, gracias por leer mi fic hasta estos últimos capítulos, es pero que lo sigas leyendo… Besos**

**_Meli_: Una actualización tarde, pero segura! Saludos**

**_Eiza_: Gracias chica, y a mí me encanta que te encante.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**[Varias sorpresas]**_

* * *

_Siempre había sido así. Mis padres hacían los que les dé la gana, mientras yo estuviera viva cualquiera de sus decisiones era correcta. Eso era lo que pensaban. Pero lo que no sabían era que tal vez con las decisiones que tomaban para que yo esté viva, en realidad yo deseara estar muerta. Estaba consciente de todos los problemas y preocupaciones que provocaba en ellos, sabía que si yo no existiera ellos hubieran tenido una vida más tranquila. _

_Traté de ser positiva y poder comprender de alguna manera esta situación. Llegué a pensar que después de todo ese era el trabajo de los padres. Pero con el tiempo pude comprender que la verdad era que los padres hacían eso porque querían, no porque estuvieran obligados. Pero, ¿qué era lo que querían mis padres? Siempre vi que ellos hacían todo lo posible como para no preocuparse tanto de mí. Me privatizaban de cosas que yo quería hacer para que ellos no tuvieran que estar tan al pendiente de mí, pero si los llegaba a desobedecer en algo decían que tenía que entender que ellos no querían perderme. Nunca llegué a entender sus sentimientos. No sabía qué querían hacer conmigo, puesto que mi vida no era feliz, ellos siempre se sentían aliviados de que yo esté consciente y nunca este grave, ellos eran felices pensado que hacían todo bien. Pensaban que yo estaba viviendo, pero no lo estaba. De esa manera no. Vida es a lo que llaman cuando tu cuerpo reacciona a lo que quieres hacer. Pero no hacía lo que deseaba, sino lo que me pedían. _

_Pocas veces me sentía viva y feliz. Uub era la única persona que anteriormente me hacía feliz, en ese momento creí que no podría haber nada ni nadie más que lo hiciera. Estaba muy cerrada y no quería separarme de lo único que me había aferrado para vivir. Pero sentí mucha liberación cuando entre a Doragon Senshi, mucha alegría. Las personas, el ambiente, los sentimientos que pude descubrir, todo pudo llenarme. Los amigos que hice son personas que no pensé que existían. Pero darme cuenta que sí están, y además son mis amigos, es una emoción que no puede compararse. _

_A pesar de todos los errores que han cometido hacía mí, yo he cometido bastantes. Mi egoísmo y orgullo pudo hacer que me encontrara en situaciones difíciles. Preocupar a los demás nunca fue algo que me gustara hacer. Pero quiero seguir junto a ellos, quiero estar a pesar de todos los riesgos que pueda tener. Si para seguir estando con ellos debo dejar cosas que me gustan, lo haré. Ahora lo puedo entender, pero creo que es algo tarde para entenderlo. Es tarde para remediar mis errores, y ahora, una vez más, debo dejar que mis padres decidan lo que debo hacer. _

_Obviamente no olvidaré todos los recuerdos felices que hice en este lugar. Fueron tantos y a gran medida, que pareciera que solamente estuve en un muy buen sueño todo este tiempo. Pero no era así, todo había sido real. Bra, Goten, Trunks, eran reales. Por eso, jamás debo olvidarlos, para contarles a todos las personas geniales que conocí._

_Seguiré viviendo, para poder reencontrarme con ustedes. _

Desperté en mi último día en la academia. Mañana era lunes y era el día en que mis padres y Uub llegarían hasta aquí. Dejé las artes marciales, pero quiero seguir algo que me gusta de todas maneras. Tal vez no lo tenga para siempre, pero tenerlo al menos veinte segundos me bastaba.

Me estiré y pude ver por la ventana la mañana fresca de Doragon Senshi, sonreí agradeciendo que pude verlo. Escuché unas teclas en la notebook de nuestra habitación, cuando me doy vuelta puedo ver a Bra que estaba usándola con algo que no eran las redes sociales, sino un programa diferente.

—¿Bra…? —digo algo soñolienta y frotando mi ojo, pero ella se asustó de escuchar mi voz y cerró la máquina en seguida.

—¡P-Pan! ¿Por qué despertaste tan temprano?

—¿Eh…? ¿Es temprano?—dije sentándome en la cama, tomé mi celular y pude notar que eran las 10:15— Qué suerte que pueda aprovechar bien este día.

—¡Bien! ¿Quieres aprovecharlo fuera de la habitación? Vístete, vístete.

Con una actitud algo extraña Bra me ayudó a vestirme rápido y me arrastró hasta afuera de la habitación. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta me avisó que fuera tranquila y sin apuros. Raro, ya que ella hace todo lo contrario siempre. Yo, con una ceja arqueada y sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, suspiré y metí mis manos en mi campera. Como dijo Bra, a paso lento empecé a caminar por los pasillos del edificio 2. Recordando cada momento que pasé allí, llegué hasta la entrada del lugar, donde me había encontrado variadas veces con mis amigos. Ese era el lugar de encuentro en el que Trunks y yo nos juntábamos para ir a correr. "¿Dónde estará ahora…?" Pensé, abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al verlo apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Él me vio y también se sorprendió.

—¿Acaso… estabas esperándome?

—¿Eh? C-Claro que no, es sólo que… Supongo que la costumbre me trajo hasta aquí, ya tendría que hacerme la idea de que no podremos correr más juntos ¿no? Hahaha, qué tonto…—decía yéndose, pero lo tomé de la manga de su campera.

—¿Podemos caminar?—le digo un poco nerviosa, él asintió.

Estuvimos todo el camino sin hablarnos, no corrí mi vista hacia él en ningún momento. Pero sentía que él sí me miraba, llegando al árbol que estaba al lado de Mushu, vi a Trunks de reojo. Parecía tener un poco de fiebre, porque estaba sonrojado y transpirado. Pero además de eso, su rostro demostraba tristeza. Cuando me di cuenta, él estaba mirado el lugar donde habíamos enterrado a Mushu, mi fiel amigo. Yo fui hasta allí, y miré al lugar de frente. Me agaché, toqué la tierra con mi mano derecha y suspiré quedándome ahí por varios segundos.

—Puedo recordar cuando ese perro se tiró encima de mí en este mismo lugar—escuché que dijo Trunks con una sonrisa—. Jaja, vaya… sí que era problemático, igual que tú.

Yo me levanté y lo miré con una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Jaja, sí. Es verdad. Aunque tú eres muy problemático también.

—¿Yoo?—dijo con un tono sarcástico, yo me reí.

—¿Sabes?—le dije sonriendo, y él me miró atento— Siempre que tú aparecías, él se ponía más contento de lo normal. Fue algo que nunca te dije porque creo que de alguna manera me sentí celosa de ti—me vio sorprendido—. Pero él te quiso mucho.

Me quedé mirando al suelo después de decir eso, ya que obviamente me sentía avergonzada, escuché sus pasos acercarse hasta mi lado. Acercó su boca hasta mi oído.

—¿Te digo un secreto?—me susurró— Yo lo quería más que tú.

Se me formó la vena en la frente y lo agarré de la oreja.

—¡Eso es mentira, imposible!

—Aaauch, ¡pero es verdad!

—¡Nooo!

Nos empezamos a carcajear a más no poder, pues era lógico, la mayoría de nuestras peleas terminaban así. Era una lástima que eso tenga que terminarse.

—Por cierto ¿qué hace Goten? ¿Sigue durmiendo?—le dije una vez que estábamos llegando a su edificio.

—Ehh… sí, supongo—dijo nervioso, casi la misma reacción que Bra.

Me pongo frente a él extendiendo mi palma para que él se detuviera.

—¿Acaso ustedes me están ocultando algo?—le digo cruzándome los brazos.

—¿Quéééé? Claro que noo—me dice sin mirarme a los ojos, yo lo miro obviamente sin creerle.

—Trunks…

—¡Bien, ¿si te invito el desayuno no harás más preguntas?!

—…Claro.

Todo estaba siendo muy extraño, pero parecía que si a Trunks se le escapaba algo estropearía lo que sea que Goten, Bra y él estuvieran planeando. Yo quería sacarle de todos modos la información, pero no había traído mi billetera conmigo y mi estómago rugía por algo de desayunar, así que acepté la oferta de Trunks sin que mi hambre pudiera negarse.

Comimos en silencio, parecía ser que el lugar estaba vacío y solo nuestras bocas eran las que se oían masticar. El FoodNow me hizo traer recientes recuerdos a la mente, especialmente sobre Goten y Bra. "¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos?" Pensé mirando por la ventana, donde no podía ver a nadie que conociera. La gente pasaba y no había ninguno de mis amigos. Miré al frente mío, y Trunks estaba ahí, comiendo como un cerdo comería un triple tostado. Comencé a percatarme de que pocas eran las veces que no tenía a Trunks a mi lado. Sonreí, coloqué mi codo en la mesa y apoyé mi mentón en mi mano, observándolo. Después de unos cinco segundos se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, y casi se atraganta con su comida.

—¿Q-Qué sucede?—me dice nervioso, yo me reí por lo bajo y negué con la cabeza. Él me miró extrañado.

Estoy feliz de poder haber conocido a Trunks, porque detrás de esa actitud que muestra por fuera, pasar estos momentos con él es cuando puedes darte cuenta que hay varias expresiones que esconde, pero que me gustó descubrir. ¿Por qué esconde todo eso? No lo sé, pero que yo sea de las pocas personas que pueda saber cuál es el verdadero Trunks, me hace sentir genial.

Desde el principio, hasta el final.

FLASHBACK

_-¡Por eso venía a pedirte perdón!_

_-Sólo tómate la medicina. _

Esas expresiones que pude ver y escuchar, olvidarlas se me será imposible.

—_Ah, espera Trunks, olvidé decirte._

—_¿Sí?_

—_Buen trabajo._

Momentos que siempre estarán en mi cabeza

—_Idiotas…_

—_Vaya, si apareció el príncipe salvador._

—_La hicieron llorar… ¡Hicieron que Pan llorara!_

—_Já… ¿y qué vas a hacer?_

—_Yo sólo puedo con ustedes…_

Trunks, él tampoco lo olvidará ¿verdad?

—_¿Tú cómo estás?_

—_¿Ah? Ah, no pasa nada, estoy bien._

—_¿Seguro?_

—_Sí, tranquila. Deberías preocuparte por ti._

Porque yo nunca lo haré.

—_Sé que es algo egoísta decirlo, pero… solo yo puedo llamarte idiota…_

—_Sí. No dejaré que nadie me llame así, solo con la condición que no dejes que nadie más te mire por más tiempo que yo._

—_Está bien._

—_Y no dejes… que nadie más que yo, te tome de la mano. _

FIN FLASHBACK

—Debo irme—escuché a Trunks sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?—reclamé mientras se paraba.

—Tengo que hacer algo importante, perdóname—me dijo algo frío y cortante.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer si Bra no me deja entrar a la habitación? Y para colmo me dejan sola…

—Lo siento, yo…—decía tratando de buscar una excusa creíble para irse y ve algo que se estaba acercando al FoodNow—¡Ah, justo a tiempo! Mira, es Goten. Él te hará compañía—dijo yéndose sin darme una explicación.

—¿Justo a tiempo…? —me dije a mí misma mientras veía cómo Trunks se alejaba del lugar.

—¡Hola!—gritó feliz Goten entrando al lugar de comidas (era el único que parecía actuar normal).

—Hola Goten, ¿no te parece que todos han estado actuando muy raro hoy?

—¿Qué? Jaja, no lo creo.

Me quedé pensando por unos segundos que tal vez todo eran disparates míos.

—¿Me acompañarías a un lugar, Pan?—me dijo Goten apuntando hacia afuera, yo contenta asentí.

No nos tardamos mucho hasta llegar al lugar que Goten tenía destinado. Aunque era otoño todavía, la piscina se veía realmente hermosa, como si quisieras brincar de un salto hacia ella. Él se quedó mirándola por un tiempo, con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Yo fui hasta al lado de él.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de que ustedes me vieran en una competencia—comentó con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

—Pero lo podrán hacer Bra y Trunks. Estoy segura que ellos lo ansían mucho también—dije sonriéndole.

—Sí, pero no sería lo mismo. Amo a Bra y Trunks es mi mejor amigo, pero nuestro grupo siempre estaría incompleto—respondió mirando su reflejo en el agua—. Nosotros… siempre fuimos el grupo de cuatro.

Yo lo miré apenada y apoyé una de mis manos en su espalda.

—Me hubiera encantado verte ganar esa competencia Goten—le digo tranquila—. Bra me contará todo con sumo de detalles.

—Jaja… sí, ya lo creo.

Después de que mi reloj me marcara las 13:30 Goten me miró y me dijo si tenía hambre. Le dije que no mucha, pero que un pequeño almuerzo no me haría mal. Como todo un caballero, me terminó invitando una hamburguesa y la comimos frente a la fuente de secundaria. Creí que podría cruzarme con Chu Lee allí, pero extrañamente tampoco rondaba por ahí.

—¿Sabes? Tal vez no tenga la oportunidad de decirlo, pero… gracias por todo, Pan.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—pregunté con un poco de hamburguesa en mi boca, Goten se rio un poco, yo tragué bien y también me reí.

—Bueno…—decía después de carcajearse— Yo creo que si no hubiera sido por ti, no podría haber estado con Bra de esta manera.

Yo lo vi sorprendida y luego le di un golpe en la espalda que lo hice tirar al suelo.

—¡Jaja! ¿Por qué tanto sentimentalismo? Eso es algo que yo quise hacer porque sabía que ustedes se merecían estar juntos—él me miró tirado en el suelo, todavía algo asombrado por el golpezote, luego me sonrió.

—¡Pero si es la pequeñita bondadosa!—me dijo agarrándome los cachetes como si fuera mi abuelita.

—¡Aaaau!

—Jajajaja—se reía después de que mis mejillas quedaran rojas de tanto forcejeo, a mí no me quedó otra que hacer lo mismo.

Esperaba que Bra apareciera en algún momento, puesto que era raro que ella no estuviera alrededor de Goten. Ya le había preguntado varias veces a Goten si sabía dónde estaba su novia y en dónde se había metido Trunks, que de un momento a otro había desaparecido, pero él siempre me cambiaba de tema lo más amable posible. Todo esto ya me estaba desesperando porque yo quería hacer tales cosas, en la que necesitaba que estén todos mis amigos, y otras en las que no. Pero el caso era que eran las tres de la tarde y Bra no aparecía. Justamente este último día quería pasar tiempo con ella. Obviamente la presencia de Goten no me molestaba, pero prefería que además de él estén todos los demás.

En uno de los instantes que recorría una y otra vez el campo de la academia con Goten, le dije que me esperara afuera mientras entraba al baño. No tardé demasiado, pero cuando salí él ya no estaba. Fruncí el ceño y golpeé el suelo con mi pie mientras apretaba mi puño. ¿Por qué todos se comportaban amigables conmigo y luego me dejaban? De verdad ellos siempre habían sido extraños, pero este no era su estilo. Suspiré y me crucé de brazos.

—Te aburres fácil Pan—escuché la voz de mi mejor amiga atrás mío, que al parecer había estado esperando a que salga del baño.

—No, no es eso. Pero sabes que algo raro está pasando ¿no, Bra? Y nadie quiere decírmelo.

—No es nada raro, te lo prometo. Ya todo cobrará sentido—me dijo feliz, pero yo arqueé una ceja.

—¿Me lo explicarás? —le digo suplicante.

—Lo verás, sólo espera un poco más.

—He esperado todo el día.

—¡Qué impaciente eres!

—Sabes que soy así—menciono como una niña regañada, Bra suspiró y me miró.

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres? ¿Un helado? ¿Un chocolate? Cualquier cosa que quieras.

Mi expresión cambió en seguida a una de felicidad, mis amigos sabían cómo hacer para que dejara de molestar.

Mi helado era de chocolate y el de Bra de vainilla. Esta situación me había hecho recordar al momento en el que conocí a Mushu, cuando lo vi debajo de la mesa tomándose mi helado. Fue cuando me di cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado en este lugar. Mushu fue uno de los primeros amigos que me hice aquí. Y lamentablemente el primero que perdí. Me estaba percatando de que ahora los perdería a todos. De mi mascota no había tenido la oportunidad de despedirme. Pero de mis amigos aquí en la academia, aún tenía tiempo para estar con ellos y decirles el adiós que no me arrepentiré de decir con una sonrisa y una lágrima retenida.

Bra estaba pensante, me había guiado hasta los campos Godes, donde un domingo a la tarde varias parejas dormían bajo el sol. Nosotras y otro grupo más éramos los únicos que eran amigos de todos los que estaban allí. Mi amiga no decía nada, pero igual que Trunks, se veía preocupada y afligida. Puse una mano en su hombro y le sonreí.

—Bra, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Las cosas van bien con Goten?

Yo entendía que la razón por la que Bra se encontrara así no era por lo que yo le estaba preguntando, pero cambiar de tema a lo que estaba pensado era lo púnico que se me ocurrí. Ella rio un poco, notó mis intenciones, y me siguió el juego.

—Sí… pero ha estado muy regañón últimamente—me comentó ahora un poco más animada.

—Un pequeño golpe es suficiente para controlarlo—le digo mostrándole mi mano.

—Jajaja, claro, tú sí que sabes controlar la situación. Así lo has hecho siempre con Trunks.

—Con Trunks un pequeño golpe no es suficiente.

Ambas comenzamos a reír sobre lo terco y egoísta que a veces era Trunks y lo cerrado que era Goten unas veces. Empezamos a hablar sobre los muchachos, sobre lo que había pasado con Mooki, y sobre la relación que él estaba teniendo con Chiara. Luego llegamos al tema de las chicas de Trunks, un tema que tocó Bra por sí sola, pero que yo no planeaba conversar.

—Es una lástima que después de todo este tiempo entre ustedes nunca hayan podido hablar seriamente sobre esto.

—¿Qué?—le dije confundida.

—Nada, es una oportunidad que ya pasó—dijo en un tono decepcionado.

—Bra…

Ella inesperadamente se levantó del césped cuando su celular sonó. Contestó y al parecer era una llamada de Goten, se notaba por la actitud cariñosa con la que Bra le hablaba a la otra persona al otro lado del teléfono. Sólo pude escuchar pequeños fragmentos por parte de Bra como "Sí" "¿Terminaron?" "Esta bien, ahí vamos".

—¿Pasó algo?—digo curiosa.

—No hay mucho que explicar solo ven conmigo—me dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome rápido hasta el edificio de los chicos.

POV GENERAL

Se estaban dirigiendo a la sala de juegos del edificio 3, que extrañamente estaba a oscuras. Cuando Bra obligadamente le hizo abrir la puerta, las luces se encendieron solas acompañadas de un grito que decía "¡Sorpresa Pan!". La pelinegra, con la boca abierta de la impresión y casi infarto que le provocaron, vio a todos mis compañeros de aula y a sus amigos allí, entre los cuales se encontraban Goten y Trunks, sonriéndole con unos confites tirándole sobre el cabello.

—Lamentamos no habértelo dicho, pero tenía que ser una sorpresa—dijo Goten acercándose.

—¿Q-Qué es esto?—decía asombrada.

—Una fiesta para antes de que te vayas Pan—dijo Mooki desde un extremo de la habitación.

—Todo fue idea de Chu Lee—aclaró Bra mirando a la pelirroja de secundaria que se encontraba algo tímida que dijeran eso en voz alta.

Pan le sonrió y fue a abrazarla, trató de abrazar a todos aunque no le alcanzaran los brazos. Y aunque no supiera bien lo que estaba pasando, tenerlos a todos allí ya era suficiente como para que le volviera el alma al cuerpo. Todo ahí era suficiente para ella para seguir viviendo.

De repente las luces se apagaron nuevamente y una imagen en la pared blanca de la habitación se encendió.

—¿Qué…?

—Ven, Pan—le dijo Trunks llevándola hasta un sillón frente a la pantalla. Todo se acomodaron para ver lo que sea irían a ver. Goten, desde una computadora puso a reproducir el video.

—_¿Está grabando? ¿Sí?—decía Bra frente a la cámara—Bueno, así está bien—dijo después de acomodar la cámara y ponerse de pie frente a ella—Bueno, nunca he hecho algo como esto… por nadie. Pero vale la pena por ti, Pan. Espero que te guste._

La escena cambió y se vio a Chu Lee en el gimnasio.

—_Me dijeron que dijera lo que Pan significaba para mí…bueno, una amiga sin igual. No hay mucho que pueda decir más que ella es mi ejemplo a seguir—decía algo avergonzada—. No se lo digo muy seguido, pero yo la admiro mucho. Si pudiera hacer algo para que ella no se valla, lo haría sin dudar._

—_Hace todo lo que se propone, siempre me dijo lo que en verdad pensaba—decía Chiara cuando había cambiado la escena—. Siempre supe que podía confiar en ella en cualquier cosa. _

—_Desde un principio supe que Pan era ese tipo de persona divertida y amable—comentaba Mooki—. Siendo sincero no hubo ningún momento en el que haya pasado un mal rato con ella. _

—_Sé que ahora ella debe estar muy enojada conmigo—dijo una voz algo entristecida de Poperu—. Esperaba que ella no se fuera teniendo una mala impresión de mí, pero al menos quiero que escuche estas palabras. Pan, sé que me di cuenta muy tarde, pero eres la persona más agradable que conocí, la persona que más se preocupa por los demás, hasta de mí, alguien que todos evitan. Muchas gracias por eso. _

—_No pasamos mucho tiempo juntas últimamente—se escuchó una voz femenina, pero de un hombre sin embargo—, pero siempre me has agradado y me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo—decía Maves—. Tengo muchos deberes de la universidad y no pude visitarte, pero quiero mandarte un gran abrazo amiga. Sin ti lo más seguro es que no hubiera podido tener más confianza en mí misma. Todo te lo debo a ti._

Ellos y muchos más amigos de Pan hablaron sobre cómo se sentían con y por ella, hasta llegar a los que siempre la han acompañado…

—_Bueno… no sé cómo decir esto—decía Goten frente al edificio de la universidad—. La verdad es que en este preciso momento estamos usando a Trunks para distraerte y que podamos grabar este video. Lo sé, todo a último minuto, no nos mates. Lo más seguro es que ahora te estés preguntando por qué tus amigos están actuando tan raro hoy. Y es que hoy todos estamos siendo más sinceros que nunca, Pan. Hoy todos nos reunimos para decirte y que puedas entender lo importante que fuiste y que eres para nosotros. Estoy seguro que no hubiera entendido muchas cosas si no estabas cerca Pan. Siempre nos has apoyado… aconsejado—Goten se perdía en sus palabras mirando al suelo, su rostro no demostraba alegría—. Bueno, como sea, sé que sabes… y si no lo sabes deberías saberlo, que nosotros queremos que te quedes y sigas estando para nosotros, y nosotros sigamos estando para ti. Pasamos muchos momentos divertidos, ojalá y pudieran seguir hasta el final. Te queremos mucho Pan, vamos a seguir en contacto. _

—_Awww, tan tierno mi Goten—se escuchó que decía Bra mientras grababa._

—_¡Ya saca esa cosa, sabes que no me gusta que me graben!_

Terminando con los cortos, se ve a Bra nuevamente, pero esta vez en su habitación.

—_Este es el último video…—decía un poco decepcionada—. Puede que estés pensado que falta que una persona hable… pero cierta persona es muy vergonzosa como para decir lo que piensa y me echó apenas lo comencé a grabar. Bueno—dijo levantando la cabeza—, creo tú ya sabes todo lo que pienso de ti. No hay, ni hubo ni habrá otra mejor amiga. Ella es genial, divertida, cariñosa, linda, amable… y muchas cosas más. Siempre me dijo lo que era correcto, nunca dejó que yo me diera por vencida, porque ella tampoco se daría por vencida por nada. Siempre dio todo de sí misma, nunca se dejó pisotear por nadie porque siempre mostró lo valiente y fuerte que es en todos los aspectos posibles. Todas las situaciones que pasamos juntas puedo llorar y puedo reír ahora, aunque en ese momento me muriera de la vergüenza o del enojo. Ahora puedo recordarlos y agradecer que la conocí. Agradecer que te conocí, Pan. Lo que intento decir es…—estaban saliéndose una lágrimas contantes en la peliazul—es que te voy a extrañar mucho y quiero hacer todo lo posible para que no te vayas. Te quiero mucho más de lo que imaginas Pan. Te queremos, adiós. _

Todos voltearon a ver a Pan para ver su rostro al escuchar a todos sus amigos. Se quedaron impresionados al verla llorando a más no poder. Reía y lloraba, estaba avergonzada, pero tan feliz y tan triste que no podía hacer que sus sollozos cesaran.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias—decía mientras lloraba—. Cielos, nunca había llorado tanto, se me salen los mocos, chicos necesito mucho papel.

Todos se empezaron a reír con Pan, mientras Bra fue a traerle en seguida un papel higiénico para que se sonara. Entre risa y risa Pan buscó con su mirada a Trunks, lo vio en una esquina de la habitación, se veía algo enojado, con los brazos cruzados y mirando el suelo con el ceño fruncido. "¿Estará enojado porque Bra dijo eso sobre él en el video?" Pensó la de ojos azabaches.

Después de que todos comenzaran a comer los aperitivos que habían traído Goten y Bra, Bra le contó a su amiga que había estado editando el video desde la mañana, por eso la había echado apenas se había levantado, y que Goten estaba preparando todos los equipos de la pantalla y el sonido para que el video se escuchara y se viera bien. Pan riendo dijo que disculpen su impaciencia, pero que no podía esperar más a estar con sus amigos.

La fiesta había seguido con todos conversando y recordando varios momentos que habían pasado con Pan, sin embargo ella quería hablar con cierta persona que se había pasado casi toda la fiesta fuera del edificio. Pan miró con tristeza la puerta de salida, preguntándose si él seguía allí fuera.

—¿Trunks?—preguntó abriendo la puerta y se sorprendió al verlo sentado apoyado en la pared, él la miró de igual forma—¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta ya está por terminar…—dijo acercándose a él.

—Sí, lo siento…—dijo levantándose mirando el suelo—. Es que no sé cómo todos pueden mostrarse así de felices.

—¿Qué?

Trunks la miró serio, a un par de pasos de ella y con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Yo no puedo estar así. Simplemente… se me hace más difícil. Sé que lo hacen para darte un buen último día aquí, pero…

Pan lo miraba asombrada, no comprendía bien lo que estaba diciendo su ex compañero de batalla, pero se veía la preocupación en Trunks. Él la miró algo derrotado por la mirada de la estudiante de preparatoria. Con la mano le indicó que caminaran un poco.

—¿Estás enojado…? —le preguntó apenas comenzaron a caminar.

—Sólo un poco molesto—tardó en responderle—…con la situación.

Pan no quería hacer muchas preguntas, puesto que era muy difícil saber lo que Trunks estaba pensado y al parecer él no quería que ella le hiciera muchas preguntas porque no respondería de una manera muy abierta. A mitad de camino Pan se dio cuenta que estaban llegando al gimnasio de artes marciales, donde fuera de ella había un banco para sentarse. Se sentía nerviosa, como pocas veces lo había estado con la presencia de Trunks. Suspiró y se enderezó. "Este es el último día…" Pensó seriamente.

—A decir verdad…—dijo el pelilila al llegar frente al asiento, pero a espaldas de ella—jamás podría hacerme la idea de que vayas a irte—ella lo miró, y esas palabras la hicieron estremecer.

—¿Por qué?

Él se dio vuelta para mirarla y Pan se percató de que él estaba bastante sonrojado.

—Porque no dejaré que te vayas. Aun si quisieras irte, estaría todo el tiempo tratando de convencerte de que no te vayas.

—Pero…

—Perdóname, Pan—dijo apretando sus puños y sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho—. No fui sincero contigo—la miró serio y continuó—. No te dije nada en el video porque l verdad es que este no es tu último día, porque haré todo lo posible para evitar que la persona que me gusta se vaya de mi lado.

—¿Q…?

—Lo más probable es que me digas, "¡Qué asco, si tú siempre has sido la persona que más odié!" Y lo comprendo porque siempre te di esa impresión. Pero sólo quería que lo supieras, porque seguírmelo escondiendo era demasiado vago de mi parte, y la verdad es que muchas veces tuve la oportunidad de decirlo, pero no pude por el miedo a escuchar tu respuesta—él se ponía cada vez más nervioso de que ella no pronunciara palabra alguna—. Hahahaha, ehh… b-bueno ahora no tienes la obligación de responderme, por el momento será mejor ir con los demás…—decía retomando su paso, pero se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Pan tomando la suya.

—¿Tú…prometes que no me dejarás ir?—le dijo con su flequillo tapándole los ojos.

—S-Sí…

El atardecer ya se veía del lado de derecho de ellos, la luz anaranjada del sol pegaba en las caras de ambos. Ella se paró en el banco al lado de ellos y sonrió.

—Jajaja—se reía aunque su rostro estuviera muy rojo, él la miraba desde el suelo, sin comprender lo que ella quería demostrar—. Siempre me metes en problemas, Trunks.

—¿Qué…?

Ella lo miró con serenidad, colocó su mano sobre los cabellos lilas del joven Brief, lo acarició con cierta ternura característica de ella. Su mano se desvió a la mejilla de él, dejando que su otra mano también se posicionara en la otra mejilla de Trunks. Por primera vez ella lo miraba desde su misma altura, solo para acercarse y poder besarlo. Él, impresionado al principio por la acción de ella, correspondió dejando que su corazón no se saliera de su pecho. Acarició la mano con la que lo tomaba Pan, y no dejaron de tocar sus labios hasta que el deseo de haber querido hacerlo hace bastante tiempo se calmara. Sonrió y la miró algo divertido.

—Te paraste en el asiento para poder llegar a mis labios, enana.

—Cállate, hubiera sido vergonzoso no poder alcanzarte—dijo ella cruzando sus brazos.

—Jaja, aunque te viste muy genial—le dijo provocando que ella se ruborizara.

—Siendo sincera, no pensé que me dirías eso. Pensé que era la única que se sentía así…

—¿Qué? Entonces cuando hablaste sobre la persona que te gustaba… ¿era yo?—decía bastante shockeado, ni siquiera se lo hubiera imaginado a pesar de esta en esa situación.

Ella lo miró con una gotita de sudor y frunció el ceño.

—¿¡Acaso no era obvio?! ¡Tan tonto y lento puedes ser!

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Yo, lento? ¡Tú fuiste la que no se dio cuenta que me gustaba a pesar de que yo todo el tiempo te esté protegiendo!

—¿Eh?—dijo un poco más calmada, pero él se percató de lo que dijo y se tapó la boca—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Nada, olvídalo!

—¡Trunks!—gritaba evitando de que él se saliera de la situación, él la miró enojado y sonrojado.

—¡Lo único que te digo es que ahora tú eres mía! ¿Si? ¡Te lo aclaro!—dijo volteándose y yendo con los demás.

Ella emocionada por lo que dijo el chico que le gustaba, fue corriendo y se tiró encima de él para ponerse a caballito. Él asustado por el peso de ella, sólo la agarró bien fuerte para que no se cayera.

—Jaja, ¡de verdad te amo mucho tonto!—le dijo ella feliz y abrazándolo por detrás.

—Y-Yo también…—le dijo con una gotita de sudor.

Llegando nuevamente al edificio 3, vieron que estaban saliendo de ahí Bra y Goten, y que los demás al parecer ya se habían ido. Bra los vio acercarse y levantó su mano saludándolos.

—¡Trunks, Pan! ¿Dónde estaban? —les decía, pero en seguida notó que Pan estaba sobre la espalda de Trunks y ambos estaban muy sonrojados. La peliazul sonrió en seguida.

—Trunks, por fin lo lograste amigo—le dijo Goten al notar lo mismo.

El de ojos azules más avergonzado que antes soltó bruscamente a Pan y comenzó a mover sus manos por todas partes.

—¡No es lo que creen! Bueno yo… l-la verdad es que…

—Aaay…—se quejaba Pan del dolor del impacto contra el piso—¡¿No puedes ser más cuidadoso con la chica que te gusta?!

—¿Ehhh?—balbuceaba todo rojo—¡No lo digas en voz alta! ¡Tampoco es mi culpa que peses tanto!

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Querrás decir que eres muy débil!

—¡Claro que no, sé muy bien lo que dije!

Bra y Goten se miraron arqueando una ceja y suspiraron.

—A pesar de que están locos el uno por el otro ¿seguirán peleando?

—Parece que sí… De todas formas, ¿qué vas a hacer Trunks?—dijo captando la atención de su amigo—¿Qué harás para convencer a los padres de Pan?

Trunks miró serio a su amigo.

—Sé muy bien lo que les voy a decir, no se preocupen.

* * *

Al otro día, a la mañana un avión que ya había aterrizado había dejado a tres personas en Nagoya, para dirigirse directamente a la academia Doragon Senshi. Los dos mayores no llevaban una sonrisa en su rostro, sino una seriedad que atemorizaba. El más chico de los tres estaba más emocionado que otra cosa por ver a cierta persona que había extrañado a pesar de haberla visto hace unos meses.

Los tres bajaron del taxi que los llevó del aeropuerto a la academia y tomaron pasaron hasta la oficina del director Hitori, correspondiente al edificio 2. El hombre tocó la puerta y a los segundos, escucharon que tenían permiso de entrar. El director se encontraba revisando unos expedientes de alumnos, se acomodó y miró a las tres personas frente a él.

—Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Me llamo Son Gohan, y vengo… a buscar a mi hija.

_Continuará__…_

* * *

**¡Uf! Por fin un momento para poder terminar este capítulo. Ha pasado muuuuucho tiempo. ¡Porfavor no me maten! Y también me diculpox2 porque este capítulo fue más corto que los anteriores, pero la verdad es que no había mucho que poner en este capítulo, simplemente lo más importante de la historia ¬u¬ Quería dedicarle un capítulo entero a esta escena, por eso no escribí más… Además quería publicar ya lo antes posible. Perdón si los decepcioné por la escasez del cap, pero no quería demorarme más. De todas formas ¡debatamos sobre el capítulo!**

**Uub, Gohan y Videl ya llegaron a la academia Doragon Senshi y ya se desatará la verdad de porqué se la quieren llevar! Además Uub se llevará sorpresa de que Pan está enamorada de Trunks! ¿Cómo reaccionará al darse cuenta que perdió su oportunidad? ¿la perdió realmente? ¿¡Qué va a hacer Trunks para evitar que su adorada Pan se vaya ¬u¬?! **

**¿Pensaron que habría muchas palabras cursis como ocurrió con Goten y Bra? Difundan sus opiniones… Yo en lo personal no puedo pensar en ellos diciéndose todo lo que sienten de un momento a otro, esta relación irá más lento de lo que aparentan, cosa que los momentos románticos no han terminado a pesar de que ellos se van volviendo una pareja oficialmente. ¡Aún falta mucho que demostrar de estos dos personajes tan misteriosos a su estilo!**

**Próximo capítulo:**

"_Love &amp; War"_

**No olviden dejar sus reviews! Bye, bye**


	20. Chapter 20 Love & War

—Me llamo Son Gohan, y vengo… a buscar a mi hija—dijo un hombre de cabello azabache y anteojos, con una mirada algo atemorizante, acompañado de su esposa y un joven de tez morena.

—¿Son? Ah, claro, Son Pan—dijo el director acomodándose sus anteojos—. Los estaba esperando.

POV PAN

El día había llegado, y Bra y yo estuvimos distraídas un buen rato en las clases de matemáticas. A pesar de que estaba decidida a enfrentarme a mis padres, algo me decía que las cosas iban a resultar de una manera inesperada. Un mal presentimiento tenía en mi pecho que cada minuto que pasaba me dolía más. En ese momento pensé "¿Y si en realidad todo se termina aquí? ¿Qué haría si… no volviese a ver a Trunks, Bra y Goten nunca más? ¿Y si todo esto… fue en vano?". Suspiré y miré a la ventana, cuando pude darme cuenta la hora ya había terminado y sentí una mano en hombro. Volteé y vi a Bra que me sonreía, no pude evitar sonreír también.

—Pan, tranquila. Todo saldrá bien—me dijo, a pesar de que sus ojos demostraban preocupación.

—Gracias Bra—le dije levantándome de mi asiento, la vi y la abracé.

—No…—me dice apartándome—. No me abraces como si fuera la última vez—dijo con la vista en el suelo—¡Bueno, arriba esos ánimos! ¿Qué te parece ir a sorprender a nuestros novios cuando termine su clase?

—¿Novios?—dije, luego de meditarlo un rato lo entendí y me puse colorada—E-Él no es…

—¿Qué? Ya no puedes ocultarlo más Pan.

Bajé mi cabeza y oculté mi rostro con mis manos. Ya no podía esconderme más. Ni de Bra, ni de nadie. Pero asimilar la idea de que Trunks y yo ya éramos oficialmente "pareja" no era fácil. Todo había sido demasiado rápido para mí. Siento como si fuera ayer el día que tropecé con él en la entrada de la academia y lo llamé idiota. ¿Cómo pensaría que llegaría a amar a ese descerebrado que me insultó de arriba a abajo? Sinceramente en ese momento ni si quiera se me habría pasado por la cabeza.

Aún faltaba media hora para que terminen las clases de los chicos, así que Bra y yo nos quedamos frente a la puerta de su salón esperando a que en cualquier momento salieran. Pero la espera se estaba volviendo cada vez más pesada una vez que el sueño nos estaba llegando a los ojos. No era raro ya que anoche estuvimos hablando con Bra sin parar hasta la madrugada. Nos sentamos un rato en el suelo para descansar. Traté de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero poco a poco me estaba cayendo en el hombro de Bra, dejando que mi sueño me gane.

POV TRUNKS

—Es todo por hoy, pueden salir. Y recuerden que el trabajo que les di es para la semana que viene—dijo el profesor cuando ya todos nos estábamos levantando.

Con Goten nos apuramos más de lo normal. Sabíamos que los padres de Pan llegarían hoy, pero no teníamos idea de a qué hora sería. Puesto que nos apresuramos por si ellos ya habían llegado. Pero cuando salimos…

—¡Vaya Trunks, la tienes a tus pies!

—¡Bien hecho Goten! ¡Esa chica está loca por ti!

Todos comenzaron a hacer ese tipo de comentarios cuando vieron a Bra y Pan dormidas a la salida de nuestro salón. Obviamente yo estaba muerto de la vergüenza, pero cuando veo a Goten me di cuenta que estaba peor que yo.

—Bra, despierta por favor. Todos no están viendo…—decía él con la cara colorada y tocando el hombro de mi hermana.

—¿Eh…?—dijo soñolienta, pero para suerte de Goten, despertándose.

—¿Cómo se les ocurre quedarse dormidas en el pasillo?

—Jeje, lo siento. Es que queríamos sorprenderlos—dice son una sonrisa que ruborizó más a Goten.

Yo hice una mueca de asco y tambaleé el hombro de Pan que roncaba de una manera bestial. La moví bruscamente pero ella seguía durmiendo como una fea durmiente.

—Humm, de esa manera no vas a despertarla—dijo Bra algo nerviosa.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, ella no es de despertarse fácil. Pero tal vez puedas despertarla con un…—me dijo apuntando sus labios.

Arqueé una de mis cejas sin entender, pero al comprender me dio bastante calor y negué seguidamente con mi cabeza.

—¡Como si eso fuera a pasar!—le dije enojado.

—Por favor, no me digas que aún no has besado a Pan—al escuchar eso bajé mi cabeza tratando de evitar que vieran mi cara toda roja—. Espera, ¡¿o sea que sí se besaron?!

—¡SHH! ¡Eres una escandalosa!

—Pero entonces no deberías tener problema con esto ¿verdad? —agregó Goten haciendo que mi situación sea más difícil.

—Bueno…no es tan fácil con ustedes brillándoles los ojos por verme besarla.

Bra y Goten se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a reírse.

—Vaya, no creí que mi amigo galán con las mujeres sea tan tímido.

—Cobarde, querrás decir—aclaró Bra empezando a imitar a una gallina.

Obviamente Goten le siguió el juego, haciendo como una gallina también, llamándome cobarde y gallina al mismo tiempo, fingiendo que picoteaban mi orgullo.

—¡Bien, lo haré! Pero dejen de gritar.

Al instante ambos dejaron de molestarme y se acomodaron para ver si lo hacía. Yo suspiré y me volteé a ver el rostro de Pan. Verla dormida era algo extraño. Claro, no era la primera vez que la veía dormitar, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Como si de verdad, al verla de una manera tan tranquila, dieran ganas de hacer algo con ella. Acaricié un poco su mejilla antes de acercarme a ella. Me sentía nervioso a pesar de ya haberla besado una vez. Pero era la única manera de despertarla…

Al momento de casi rozar nuestros labios… un sonido bastante fuerte que venía del bolsillo de Pan hizo que se sobresaltara y su frente chocara con la mía. Me caí al suelo con un gran moretón en la cabeza.

—¡AAAAHHH!—gritó al instante Pan al escuchar el sonido que la asustó, mientras yo me retorcía del dolor en el suelo.

—¡¿No dijiste que era difícil despertarla?!—le grité a Bra recomponiéndome del golpe.

—Jaja, bueno, era eso o el sonido de su celular.

Estaba a punto de gritarle, pero nos paralizamos al escuchar a Pan atender la llamada de su celular y notar que su madre era la que estaba del otro lado. Pan parecía desanimada cuando hablaba, pero no pudimos entender bien de qué iba la conversación ya que solo escuchábamos lo que respondía Pan.

—Sí, ya voy. Adiós—fue lo último que dijo Pan, los tres la quedamos mirando—. Están aquí, ya llegaron. Quieren que vaya a la oficina del director Kotoro.

—Te acompañamos—dijo Bra, después de que todos habíamos quedado en silencio.

—No, tengo que resolver esto sola—dijo para luego empezar a dirigirse a su edificio.

Bra, Goten y yo no le hicimos caso obviamente y la seguimos. Ella se veía decidida, sin embargo sus manos temblaban. Su expresión demostraba por todas partes que no quería verlos, que tenía miedo, pero que no se echaría para atrás. Ya llegando a la puerta del director del edificio de preparatoria, Pan se detuvo.

—¿Y si… ahora ellos me odian?—se preguntó frente a la puerta con los puños cerrados y la cabeza gacha.

—Vamos, Pan. Eso es imposible, nadie podría odiarte, menos ellos. Son tus padres y estoy segura que te aman, después de todo—dijo Bra colocándose al lado de ella.

—Sí Pan, ánimos. Lo más probable es que te hayan extrañado mucho después de todo este tiempo—le decía Goten tratando de consolarla, al igual que Bra.

Pero fue interrumpido cuando oímos que los padres de Pan conversaban dentro de la habitación.

—_Creo que deberías tranquilizarte un poco, ella debe tener sus razones—_se escuchaba decir a una mujer, la cual apostaría que era la madre de Pan.

—_Ridículo, razones o no, ella vendrá con nosotros. Nunca debimos traerla aquí en primer lugar. Siempre actuando como una niña, no puede cuidarse sola, eso ya me lo dio a saber. _

—_Pero Gohan, es tu hija…_

—_Y es una decepción, no puede ni siquiera seguir simples instrucciones. _

Nosotros estábamos escuchando todo del otro lado, a mí me hervía el enojo por las orejas. Pan estaba con su flequillo tapándole sus ojos, lo más probable era que estuviera tan sorprendida por las palabras hirientes de su padre que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Yo estaba a punto de tirar la puerta para decirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara a ese tonto que se hacía llamar padre. Pero justo cuando di un paso, Pan ya había abierto la puerta brutalmente, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos, incluyendo a los que estaban dentro de la oficina.

—¿¡Y tú qué sabes sobre mí?!—le gritó directamente a su padre.

Él se levantó de su asiento, con una mirada notablemente enojada.

—Lo suficiente como para asegurarme de que mi decisión es correcta.

— ¡Tú no entiendes nada, jamás lo has hecho! ¿Si quiera me preguntaste si estaba de acuerdo?

—No necesito pedirte permiso para este tipo de cosas. Sé lo que es mejor para ti, a diferencia de ti, que no puedes ni tomarte la responsabilidad de preocuparte por ti misma.

—Como si tú te preocuparas por mí en realidad…

— ¡Estoy harto! No me importa tu opinión, nunca has podido tomar las decisiones correctas y actúas como si todavía tuvieras diez años. ¡Eres una incompetente!—gritó de tal manera que hizo que Pan se asombrara tanto por la actitud de su padre que hizo que retrocediera dos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡T-Te odio!—gritó dejando que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y escapando de esa situación, corriendo lejos de allí por las escaleras.

—Gohan…—dijo la madre de Pan con cierto tono de angustia.

—Ya se le pasará, verás que más adelante me lo agradecerá—dijo de una manera imponente, pero a la vez afligida.

Fingía no haberle afectado las palabras de su hija, pero era muy evidente que esas últimas dos palabras Pan jamás se las había dicho. Sin embargo, no era justificación para hablarle a ella de esa manera, no se lo soportaría. Yo no me quedaría callado.

—Usted…—empecé a decir llamando su atención y haciendo que volteara a verme—Usted cree saber lo que es mejor para ella, pero ¿cómo puede saber eso si jamás le ha preguntado a ella lo qué le gusta o lo que prefiere? ¡No la conoce, y así jamás podrá saber lo que es mejor para Pan!

—Y tú… ¿quién eres para andar diciéndome estas cosas?—me dijo de una manera tan autoritaria que sentí escalofríos por un momento, pero no me dejaría intimidar.

De todas formas ¿qué le diría? No sabía si era el momento para decirle qué tipo de relación teníamos Pan y yo. Me quedé mudo ante esa pregunta.

—Sé qué es lo que necesita mi hija—continuó—. Este es un asunto de familia en el que no tienes que entrometerte.

—Con esa forma de tratar a su hija… algún día la perderá sin haber podido ganar su cariño—le dije sin escuchar su respuesta y para luego seguir a Pan.

Sabía que lo que le dije ya estaba fuera de sitio. Pero me había colmado la paciencia. No estaba enojado por lo que él me había dicho, sino de la manera en la que le había hablado a Pan y las cosas horribles que había dicho sobre ella. ¿Cómo Pan podría haber tolerado algo como eso durante todo estos años?

Aunque yo estaba seguro de algo: no dejaría que Pan se valla con ellos.

Al estar terminando de bajar las escaleras, escucho que detrás de mí alguien venía siguiéndome. Me detengo y me doy vuelta para ver quién es. Uub, quien había estado en la misma oficina que los padres de Pan, presenciando todo, se para también a unos tres escalones antes de mí.

—¿Qué quieres?—le digo con la intención de que deje de seguirme.

—Irás a buscar a Pan ¿no?

—Sí, pero iré yo solo—dije retomando paso, pero me caí con la cara directo al suelo que estaba un escalón abajo por culpa de este idiota que me había puesto la traba con el pie para que no siguiera corriendo— ¡¿Qué haces?!—le grité con mi rostro lastimado.

—Tarado, ¿cómo vas a ir a buscarla si ni siquiera sabes dónde está?—me dijo con los brazos cruzados.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo, yo la encontraré. Pero no dejaré que tú y sus padres se la lleven así que sal de mi camino—dije mientras me levantaba y me sacudía el polvo de mi ropa.

—No quiero lo mismo que Gohan y Videl—dijo sorprendiéndome, a la vez comprendí que esos eran sus nombres—. Yo lo único que quiero es que Pan sea feliz en el lugar que ella decida estar, pero que esté segura es muy importante también. Por eso quiero hablar con ella.

Suspiré y lo miré. Sabía que ambos nos detestábamos, sabía que este tipo probablemente tenga hasta más confianza con Pan que yo, y eso me enfurecía. Pero a pesar de eso, sabía que Uub se preocupaba mucho por ella, y no era justo no dejarlo comunicarse con Pan.

—Está bien—dije aún sin agradarme la idea—. Pero ¿tú que puedes saber? Tampoco sabes dónde podría estar.

—A diferencia de ti, Pan si me cuenta las cosas—dice haciendo que una vena en mi frente aparezca—. Ella me dijo que cuando se siente triste no va a su habitación ni a ningún edificio, sino con Mushu.

—Mushu…—dije en lo bajo recordando a la mascota de Pan.

—Sí, tú sabes dónde lo enterraron ¿verdad?—dijo de una manera algo incómoda, sabiendo que ese animal había representado un lugar importante en el corazón de Pan.

Cada vez me hacía enojar más la idea de que Pan le haya contado todo eso. Claro que yo no pensaba que todas esas cosas se las guardaría y no se las contaría a nadie más. Pero pensar que algo tan delicado como lo de Mushu se lo haya dicho, me hacía poner intranquilo.

Asentí con la cabeza, indicándole a Uub que me siguiera el paso para llegar hasta las afueras del campus, cerca del bosque. Después de pasar corriendo el edifico 2, 1 y el edificio principal, vimos a Pan que estaba apoyada en el árbol justo al lado de donde estaba enterrado Mushu.

—Pan…—dijo Uub acercándose a ella.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró con sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas. Se levantó y rápidamente lo abrazó. Sé que debería ser comprensivo por el momento que estaba pasando Pan, pero ese tonto aún no sabía que ella y yo estábamos en algo. Con los brazos cruzados y el ceño un poco fruncido, esperé a que su abrazo bastante largo terminara.

—Uub, no sé qué hacer. Quiero quedarme aquí más que nada en el mundo, pero mi papá tiene razón, nunca hago las cosas bien—decía mientras él le limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que sacó de quién-sabe-dónde.

—No digas tonterías, sólo tienes que escuchar a tu padre y saber la razón por la que él vino aquí. Tanto tú como todos los que te conocemos sabemos de lo que eres capaz.

—Uub…—le dijo en un tonito como si estuviera enamorada.

—Ehem…—dije aclarándome la garganta y despertándolos de su lindo momento, Pan se sobresaltó un poco—. Lamento interrumpirlos, pero todavía tenemos que resolver este asunto y no sabemos cómo convencer a sus padres de que ella se quede aquí.

—Ah, seguías aquí…—dijo Uub sin soltar la mano que había agarrado de Pan.

—Bueno, eso es verdad—dice Pan soltando esa mano—. Pero también es verdad que tengo que hablar con mi padre, con la esperanza de que esta vez pueda escucharme adecuadamente.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos hoy y mañana aquí. En el campus instalaron unas habitaciones extras en un edificio sin nombre aún, así que el director dijo que podíamos quedarnos ahí estos días.

—Un momento—interrumpí desagradándome sus palabras—. ¿O sea que te vas a quedar hoy y mañana también?

—Es lo que dije.

—¿Pasa algo, Trunks?—dijo Pan sin entender nada.

Sin embargo este idiota sí entendía muy bien cómo me sentía yo respecto a eso, y se estaba divirtiendo. Probablemente se estaba vengando por lo de la última vez que estuvo aquí. Esa vez que le saqué a Pan de su lado. Lo más seguro era que siguiera molesto por eso.

POV PAN

Es cierto que de algún modo me puse feliz al haberlos visto de nuevo. Pero lo que más pensaba en este momento era que después de todo este tiempo, lo primero que escuche de mi padre sean todas esas cosas que pensaba de mí. No ers fácil asimilar el hecho de que no quiera ni escucharme.

Pero Uub tenía razón. Debería hablar con él de una manera adecuada, aunque… justo ahora, no estaba preparada para eso. Estaba segura que si iba ahora no podría controlarme y lo seguiría hiriendo sin querer abrirme tampoco a sus palabras. Por ahora necesitaba descansar.

Los muchachos me invitaron al almorzar. O al menos eso intentaron, porque Uub insistía en que quería pagarme mi almuerzo, pero Trunks decía que no tenía porqué hacer eso. Aunque cuando se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los dos llevaba dinero encima como para invitarme la comida, les dije que yo pagaría hoy. Ambos algo renegados e incómodos por la situación aceptaron.

Después de hacer nuestros pedidos y llevarlos a la mesa, nos sentamos y en seguida entraron por la puerta del Shiqui-Os Bra y Goten.

—¡Chicos, los estuvimos buscando por todas partes!—decía Goten mientras se sentaba con nosotros—Un momento, ¿qué hace él aquí?—dijo apuntando a Uub.

—T-Tranquilos, yo estoy de su lado—dijo Uub con una gotita de sudor—. Igual que ustedes, quiero que Pan se quede si es lo que quiere. Pero no de una manera en la que se termine llevando mal con sus padres.

—¿Ah sí?—dijo Goten sorprendido.

—Los padres de Pan…pueden parecer algo autoritarios y atemorizantes de la manera en la que los conocieron, pero ellos en realidad son muy divertidos cuando se lo proponen.

Todos callaron. Estaba segura que Trunks o Bra querían decir todo lo contrario, ya que tenían una cara de enfado respecto a lo que había pasado. Pero no podían decir nada, puesto que no conocían a mis padres como lo hacía yo o Uub.

Era la verdad. Yo tenía una buena relación con mis padres cuando no se trataba de mi salud. Siempre y cuando no tocáramos ese tema, ellos y yo podíamos vivir como una familia normal y sin peleas de por medio. Pero siempre que alguien decía algo sobre mi enfermedad, la situación se ponía tensa y posteriormente triste. Sin embargo algo que es cierto, es que nunca pude hablar con mi papá sobre nosotros, sobre lo que me gusta hacer o cómo me gustaría vivir. Probablemente porque a él no le interesa.

Goten y Bra nos contaron que después de que Trunks y Uub se fueran a buscarme, mi papá se sentó en la silla, como si estuviera muy cansado. Aunque, su mirada parecía perdida, o así es como lo había descrito Bra. "Lo más seguro es que haya sido por el viaje, debe sentirse cansado por eso" Es lo que dijeron mis amigos. Pero yo sabía la verdadera razón, como hace unos años, tuvo esa misma actitud.

Cuando me había escapado de casa, Uub me había tomado en sus brazos después de que cayera inconsciente en la calle. Luego mis padres aceptaron a Uub como un buen amigo de la familia, pero luego de eso…

FLASHBACK

_Yo seguía escondida, mirando cómo Uub se había ido después de las palabras de agradecimiento de mi madre. Después mi papá se recostó en el sillón, casi parecía que estaba derrotado de la manera en la que se tiró. Colocó una mano en su frente y se quedó mirando al suelo, con unos ojos que nunca había visto antes. _

—_Querido…—le decía mi mamá._

—_No puedo seguir así—confesó—. Me da un impresionante dolor de cabeza. Ella… es complicada._

—_Sólo hay que… aguantar._

_Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que yo le causaba tal dolor a mis papás. Mis lágrimas brotaron por mejillas, pero traté de no hacer ruido al llorar, subí las escaleras a paso de gato, para que no se enteraran de lo débil que me sentía en ese momento. No quería que supieran que estaba triste, porque alguien triste, era alguien débil. _

_Así que guardé ese suceso en mi memoria solo recordando lo feliz que me había hecho que pueda estar con Uub desde ese momento. Tratando de tachar lo que pasó después. _

FIN FLASHBACK

Sabía lo que eso significaba, esa mirada. _"Mi hija es un dolor de cabeza" _Eso era lo que quería decir.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y ustedes se hacen llamar hombres? ¡¿Cómo pueden hacer que Pan pague por ustedes?! –gritó enfurecida Bra, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

—Bueno, es que normalmente no traigo dinero conmigo después de clases—decía nervioso Trunks, con el dedo índice levantado—. Siempre voy a dejar mi mochila a mi habitación y de ahí saco plata para ir a comer.

—¡Esa no es excusa! ¡No puedes hacer eso, y más ahora que ella es tu…!—gritó, pero al reaccionar rápido yo, le tapé la boca.

—Waaah, jajaja, ¿qué cosas dices Bra? Ya es hora de ir a hacer nuestros deberes ¿no te parece?—dije muy nerviosa mirando de reojo a Uub.

—¿Deberes?—dijo Bra cuando la solté— Pero si no tenemos…

—Jaja, si si, es muuucha tarea. ¡Nos vemos chicos, los vemos después!—dije tomándola de la muñeca y sacándola corriendo lejos del Shiqui-Os.

Con la voz algo entrecortada por tanto correr, Bra me dice:

—Pan, ¿pero qué haces?

—Es que…—le decía algo cansada yo también— Es un poco incómodo mencionar lo que pasó con Trunks frente a Uub.

—¿Eh?

—Sé que él y yo no hemos tenido ninguna relación ni nada por el estilo, pero… me gustaría decírselo por mi cuenta, cuando sea el momento.

—Mmm, como quieras, pero sabes que cuanto más tardes será peor.

—Lo sé…—dije con una gotita de sudor.

Era una situación complicada, y con un Uub estando aquí no sabía cómo se comportaría Trunks. ¿Trunks era del tipo celoso? No lo sé, pero lo único que esperaba es que no le dijera nada a Uub sobre nosotros, porque yo era la que tenía que contárselo. Pero estaban juntos en la mesa del Shiqui-Os, ellos… podrían estar hablando de cualquier cosa en este preciso momento.

Con gran velocidad le mandé un mensaje de texto a Trunks explicándole la situación, y que no abriera su bocota.

POV GENERAL

Luego de que las chicas salieran disparadas del lugar de comida rápida, los muchachos habían quedado solos en la mesa. Aunque, parecía ser que la presencia de Goten apenas se notaba, ya que las únicas miradas enfrentadas y llenas de odio eran las de Trunks y Uub. El novio de Bra se veía algo asustado con la situación. "Ambos exhalan un aura escalofriante… Qué miedo" Pensó el chico de cabello azabache sentado en una esquinita de la mesa, tomando su bebida y temblando un poco.

Interrumpiendo el enfrentamiento de los chicos, suena el celular de Trunks, con mensaje entrante. "¿Pan…?" Pensó tomando su móvil y mirando el mensaje que le había enviado.

"_Por favor, no le digas nada a Uub sobre… tú sabes. Lo que pasó entre nosotros. No se lo digas porque quiero ser yo la que se lo cuente ¿ok? Graciaaas, más tarde nos encontraremos con ustedes"_

Se sonrojó al leer "lo que pasó entre nosotros". ¿Ella de verdad no quería que se lo dijera? Aunque él no sabía si tenía realmente las intenciones de decírselo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Un mensaje de tu novio? Te pusiste rojo—comentó el morocho riéndose malévolamente.

"¿¡Y así ella espera que no se lo diga?! ¡Quiero gritarle en su cara toda la verdad!" Pensó el joven Brief con una vena en la frente. Se levantó bruscamente de su lugar y salió dando fuertes pasos, seguido de un temeroso Goten.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Fue Pan la que te escribió ¿no?—decía su amigo mientras Trunks no desaceleraba el paso.

—Sí—dijo mostrándole el mensaje en su celular.

—Ahh, así que eso te molestó.

—No me molestó—dijo deteniéndose y mirándolo—. Es solo que ese idiota se cree la gran cosa, cuando en realidad para Pan sigue siendo simplemente su mejor amigo.

—¿"Simplemente" dices? Yo creo aún es un puesto en el cual, si fuera tú, no estaría tranquilo. Porque dime, ¿quién, además de ti, tiene más posibilidad de ser el novio de Pan?

Trunks abrió bien los ojos. Pensó que ya habiendo besado a Pan las cosas se habrían solucionado con respecto a los rivales a su alrededor. Pero no debía olvidar que al final él no hizo nada para que avanzara su relación, sino que fue la misma Pan.

—¿En ese caso se trataría de que Pan es el príncipe azul que le dio el beso a la bella durmiente, o sea yo?—dijo Trunks con las manos en su cabeza.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?—dice Goten con una gota de sudor.

—¿Cómo puede ser que Pan haya sido más valiente que yo? ¡Ella me besó! Soy un…

—Espera—dijo Goten por fin entendiendo lo que decía su amigo—. ¿Quieres decir que cuando ustedes se besaron ella fue la que lo hizo? ¿No tú?

—Sí…

—¡No puede ser! ¡O sea que tú eres la princesita rescatada!—decía matándose de la risa.

—¡No tienes que repetirlo!

—Jajaja, amigo, es evidente que eres muchas cosas, pero jamás pensé que tú fueras tan cobarde. ¿Te das cuenta que si Pan no hubiera hecho eso tú y ella seguirían siendo amigo-rivales?

—Lo sé… no tienes que echármelo en cara.

—¡Pero eso significa que tu posición es mucho más delicada de lo que pensaba!

A un edificio de distancia de los chicos se encontraban los padres de Pan, ya conocidos por todos, como Gohan y Videl. Estaban asentados en el edificio nuevo del que había hablado Uub, con una cama matrimonial y una individual. A la tarde-noche Uub abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró a la pareja discutiendo. Algo incómodo se quedó viéndolos.

—Lo siento… entro en mal momento—dijo retrocediendo y cerrando de a poco la puerta.

—No Uub, lo lamento, entra—dijo Videl algo avergonzada—. De todas maneras yo iba a salir.

La pelinegra salió sorprendiendo al mejor amigo de su hija, se apoyó en la puerta y miró con tristeza el suelo. Suspiró por el largo día lleno de sucesos que estaba presenciando. Su hija, su única hija estaba en peligro, y ella nos sabía de qué manera ayudarla. Había hecho todo para poder darle a su hija una vida normal, a pesar de las contradicciones que le estaba dando la vida.

Pero había sido suficiente, tenía que seguir con ella, apoyarla desde cerca y cuidarla en persona. La mente de una madre arrepentida de haber dejado a su hija sola, era la que Videl tenía ahora. Pensado que todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento, sin dejar de culparse, miró la hora en su reloj y luego observó el cielo, que mostraba un amplio anochecer. Como era poco común en la ciudad donde ella y Gohan estaban viviendo.

Conteniendo la agonía que sentía en su pecho, se fijó si tenía dinero encima y se decidió en ir a comprar un café y relajarse un poco. Recorrió los alrededores de su edificio sin tener éxito alguno. Así que se decidió en ir cerca de los edificios educativos, donde pudo encontrar un lugar llamado "Shiqui-Os". Entró a la vez que se escuchaba una campanita sonar al abrir la puerta, miró al frente y se dio cuenta que no había nadie, solamente un empleado que estaba algo distraído frente al cajero automático, al parecer enviando un mensaje por su celular.

—Disculpa, ¿está abierto?—dice llamando su atención.

El empleado de cabello negro la miró y se sorprendió al ver quién era.

—¡Ah, señora Son! ¿Qué hace aquí?—gritó un poco nervioso.

—¡Oh!—dice la mamá de Pan al reconocerlo— Tú eres amigo de Pan ¿no es así? Estabas cuando nos encontramos con ella en la oficina del director.

—A-Así es…

—Sólo vengo a tomar café, no te preocupes…—dijo ella mirando el nombre que él llevaba en su uniforme—…Goten.

—Oh, claro. ¿Un café mediano?

Una vez que Videl hizo su pedido, Goten, que era el único empleado a esa hora, le llevó su café junto con un pequeño vaso de agua. Ella le preguntó si sería de mucha molestia que le haga compañía por ese pequeño momento, ya que su esposo no tenía unos lindos ánimos como para estar con ella. Sin que se dieran cuenta empezaron a conversar.

—Ya veo, así que fuiste despedido de FoodNow y trataste de intentar trabajar aquí…

—Sí, y la verdad es que ha sido mucho mejor aquí que en ese lugar.

—Parece que los jefes son bastante exigentes. Por cierto ¿estás seguro que estar aquí sentado conmigo no te traerá problemas?

—No, está bien no se preocupe. Mientras no haya más clientes que usted puedo estar aquí—dijo sonriéndole—. Ah claro, usted y el padre de Pan son su propios jefes ¿no? Pan nos contó que ustedes tienen una compañía o algo así.

—Sí, se llama Industrias Satán, tal vez la conozcas.

—¡Oh sí! Hace unos años, cuando salí de la preparatoria, estuve buscando lugares en lo que trabajar, y me salió que uno de los lugares más prestigiosos era Industrias Satán. Es asombroso que ustedes la dirijan.

—Bueno, no es algo fácil—dice ella tomando con sus dos manos la taza de café caliente—. Me fue heredada de mi padre, pero es una de las razones por las cuales no podemos ocuparnos mucho de Pan—comentó afligiéndose.

—No se preocupe—le dice Goten tratando de animarla—. Ella es una excelente persona, estoy seguro que parte de eso es debido a ustedes. Lo que más le ha preocupado a Pan es si ustedes la quieren de verdad, porque se nota que ella los ama mucho, aunque no lo demuestre.

Videl se quedó impresionada por las palabras reveladoras del amigo de su hija. De algún modo le entristeció, pero también la alivió. Sonrió, exhalando un poco de aire.

—Me pone contenta saber que ella ha estado rodeada de buenos amigos. Al principio pensé que le sería difícil adaptarse, pero se nota que le gustó tanto que no quiere irse.

—Exacto—dijo seriamente Goten—. ¿Y por qué quieren llevársela? Ella es feliz en este lugar, con nosotros.

—Cuando estábamos por cerrar un contrato hace unos meses, recibimos una llamada del director Kotoro que nos informaba que Pan ya había ido varias veces a la enfermería por desmayos, náuseas y muchas otras razones. Al instante supimos que ella estaba peor de lo que pensábamos y su situación había empeorado.

—¿Ustedes piensan… que la situación de Pan empeoró?—dijo Goten un poco nervioso.

—Claro… eso es lo que pasó ¿no?

—En realidad…—decía algo incómodo, no sabía si era apropiado que él se lo dijera.

—¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

Goten estaba algo incómodo, pero al ver el rostro de súplica de la madre de su amiga, no pudo callarse. Se notaba que su madre se preocupaba mucho por ella, casi estaba por rogarle a Goten que le dijera qué es lo que le había pasado a Pan. Él, sin poder retenerse las palabras, le habló sobre lo que su amiga había hecho. Le contó sobre cómo Pan no había estado tomando su medicina, la forma en la que quería ser fuerte sin tener que tomársela. Todas las cosas que le confesó a Trunks, incluyendo sus pensamientos sobre sentirse débil a comparación de los demás. El hecho no era que Pan había empeorado por causas desconocidas, sino ella podría recuperarse fácilmente si esta vez se tomaba en serio el tema de su salud.

—Ella ha estado pensado de ese modo todo este tiempo…—decía Videl tan asombrada que se tapó ligeramente su boca con la mano—. Cómo no pude darme cuenta… que se sentía de esta manera—dijo con los ojos rojos de estar reteniendo las lágrimas.

—Probablemente sea porque su padre no le ha prestado tanta atención a Pan como se debería. Él nunca le preguntó qué es lo que quería o lo que le gustaba. Supongo que eso es lo que más le duele a Pan, saber que a su papá no le interesa su opinión.

—¡No!—dice negada y sorprendida—. Gohan… mi esposo, puede parecer alguien cerrado y obtuso. Pero la verdad es que él ama mucho a su hija. Desde que era pequeña siempre fue la razón de sus sonrisas, pero eso fue cambiando con el tiempo debido a muchos problemas. Especialmente cuando se trataba de la salud de Pan. Ambos se han vuelto callados y su relación como padre e hija se deterioró un poco. Pero él siempre ha querido protegerla, trataría de protegerla de ella misma si fuera necesario.

—Pues ese es el problema, también importa la opinión de Pan. Tal vez haya parecido algo brusca la manera en la que lo dijo Trunks, mi amigo, pero tenía razón cuando dijo que no podía saber qué es lo mejor para Pan, si realmente no la conoce.

Era increíble la manera en la que Goten le había abierto los ojos a Videl. Haciéndole saber cosas que ella desconocía y mostrándole la realidad que ella no podía ver. Aunque las últimas palabras fueron lo que a ella le tranquilizaron:

"_Estoy seguro que él ama a su hija, pero tiene que demostrárselo. Una sola charla hará que ellos puedan entenderse. Y por favor, señora Son, no se lleve a Pan. Aquí la queremos mucho" _

La mujer de ojos azules volvió a su habitación en la que ya no se encontraba Uub, sino que solamente estaba Gohan, ya dormido. Había sido un duro día para él, y para toda su familia. Videl tapó con las frazadas a su esposo, y luego se acomodó con él.

POV TRUNKS

Desgraciadamente la cena de ayer la tuvimos que pasar nuevamente con Uub, quien esta vez me hizo enojar más que la vez anterior ya que esta vez vino con dinero de más para invitarle la comida a Pan. Sin embargo yo fui regañado por Bra otra vez, por dejar que Pan sea invitada por otro chico, estando yo presente.

Hoy la cosa se ponía más seria. Hoy era el día que los padres de Pan, y Uub se irían, planeando llevarse a Pan con ellos. Aunque Goten me había dicho algo muy interesante anoche. Se encontró con la mamá de Pan, quien decía llamarse Videl. Según Goten ella era una mujer muy agradable, y al menos eso se lo podía creer. Ella no había tratado mal a Pan en ningún momento, a diferencia de su esposo. Pero debo decir que lo siguiente que me contó, no era muy creíble que digamos. Según la madre de Pan, "Gohan" no era lo que nosotros creíamos. Sino que dentro de él se escondía un hombre más agradable que la impresión que él nos dio a conocer. Pero ¿era eso posible? ¿Era posible que una persona se equivoque tanto al hablar como ayer, cuando le habló tan mal a su propia hija?

A pesar de lo negado que estaba yo al escuchar lo que Goten me decía, él pudo convencerme para darle una oportunidad, y poder escuchar, esta vez seriamente, lo que el padre de Pan tenía para decir. Tengo que admitir que no me gustaba mucho la idea, pero si era por Pan, supongo que está bien.

Salimos de la tercera clase del día que se encontraba en uno de los salones del último piso de nuestro edificio.

Parecía ser un día soleado, tenía un buen presentimiento. Pensé que todo iba a salir bien y en realidad no tendría que preocuparme. Claro, hasta que vi una cara estúpida rondando por los pasillos.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí?—pregunté molesto.

—Ah…—dijo notando nuestra presencia—. Nada, solo inspeccionando—dice Uub mirando con atención cada rincón de los pasillos de la universidad.

Lo raro fue que dijo eso y siguió pasándonos de largo.

—¿Qué se trae entre manos?—pregunté con una ceja arqueada, una vez que él se había alejado.

—No lo sé, pero no ha de ser algo bueno—me confirma Goten, lo que hizo que me inquietara aún más.

Me acomodé mi mochila en mi hombro y fuimos corriendo con Goten a alcanzar el ascensor en el que quedaba todavía espacio para tres personas más. Así que rápidamente nos acomodamos en el poco espacio que quedaba, pero justo antes de que cerrara la puerta una chica entró junto con nosotros, o mejor dicho chico. Goten tocó como pudo el botón para empezar a bajar.

Traté de no hacer contacto visual con ella, pero penas volteó su vista hacia mí pegó un grito de la emoción.

—¡Trunks, hace mucho que no te veía! ¡Sigues tan lindo como siempre!—dijo abrazándome, casi asfixiándome.

—Ah… sí gracias. Hola, Maves—dije comenzando a transpirar ya sintiéndome incómodo, primeramente porque ella en realidad no era una mujer, y segundo porque estábamos bastante apretados en el ascensor—. Ayúdame—le susurré a Goten quien parecía reírse de la situación.

—Jaja, tranquilo ya faltan pocos pisos que bajar—me dijo indicándome que no faltaba mucho para llegar a nuestro destino.

Pero resultaba que cada persona que estaba en el ascensor tenía un piso distinto al cual bajar. Y como el ascensor no va exactamente a la velocidad de la luz, la conversación con Maves inevitablemente se alargó.

—Así que… ¿lo de tú y Pan ya es oficial?—me dijo tomándome por sorpresa y haciendo que me ruborizara.

—¿¡Tú le contaste?!—le grité a Goten mientras lo miraba con gran furia y vergüenza a la vez— Cielos, no pueden mantener su boca cerrada aunque sea por una vez.

—Yo no he dicho nada—dijo él haciendo con su mano como si cerrara su boca con un cierre.

—Jajaja, pero si era obvio que a ti te gustaba ella—dijo Maves riéndose, dejándome perplejo.

—¿E-Era tan obvio…?—dije temblando, como si me hubiera convertido en piedra.

Goten, para que yo me calmara trató de hacer que cambiáramos de tema rápidamente. Así que en el trayecto que nos demorábamos en llegar hasta el primer piso, le contó que los padres de Pan habían llegado ayer, y que yo y él aún estábamos pensando en una manera de convencerlos para que no se lleven a Pan.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Todavía no pensaron en nada? No pensé que fueran tan cabeza hueca, chicos—dijo cuando ya nos bajamos del ascensor, salimos del edificio y empezamos a caminar por los pasillos de afuera.

—Oye, oye, Bra también está involucrada—agregué.

—¡Eso no importa! Si ustedes no hacen nada, entonces yo misma iré a decirles a sus caras que no dejaré que se lleven a nuestra amiga—dijo Maves decidida, aunque yo estaba seguro que si iba a tratar de enfrentarlos se moriría del miedo.

Vi de reojo a Goten y golpeó su puño con la palma de su otra mano, su cara era una expresión de idea. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué fue lo que se le ocurrió, pero me choqué con una persona más alta que yo, que iba caminando en frente mío.

—Auch—dije sobándome la cabeza—. Lo sien…—pero me callé en seco cuando vi el rostro del padre de Pan bastante enfadado y mirándome mientras se acomodaba su anteojos.

—Eres tú—me dijo mirándome con mucho desprecio, seguro recordando los sucesos de ayer.

—S-Señor…—dije tratando de hacer paz, claro después de que Goten me contara eso, no tenía más remedio que tratar de hacer las paces con él.

—No lo noté bien antes, pero…—me dijo acercándose más y viéndome cada detalle del rostro— ¿Acaso eres algún pariente de la familia Brief?

Me sorprendí que tan solo mirando mi rostro pudiera adivinar mi apellido, asentí algo nervioso.

—Yo soy… hijo de Bulma Brief—confesé, pero él se sorprendió cuando dije eso, luego rio por lo bajo.

—Já, ahora con mayor razón no dejaría que mi hija se juntara con personas de tu clase—dice retomando camino, ya confirmándome que me odiaba completamente.

—¿¡Y ASÍ QUIERES QUE LE DÉ UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD?!—grité rasgando una revista que había en el suelo, con Goten, una vez que estábamos en nuestra habitación (por alguna razón Maves vino con nosotros).

—Aunque… me pareció raro que él reconociera tu apellido—dijo Goten ignorando mi furia.

—Sí… ¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso ese hombre se me hace conocido—dice Maves también ignorándome—¿Sabes si él es parte de alguna compañía?

—¿Eh? Ah sí… de Industrias Satán. Es el jefe junto con su esposa.

Maves quedó paralizada al escuchar eso, Goten y yo nos asustamos al ver su cara pálida. ¿Puede ser que mi apellido y el hecho de que el padre de Pan sea parte de las Industrias Satán, tengan alguna relación peligrosa? Al parecer, por el rostro que mostraba Maves, sí.

—¿Qué sucede?—dije intranquilo—¿Qué hay con eso?

—Qué… ¿Qué no tienes idea de lo que rodea la Corporación de tu familia?—me dijo a lo que yo me quedé pensando— A pesar de que eres el heredero de tu familia… ¿¡no tienes idea de lo que está pasando?!

—Pero no entiendo…—dije confundido.

—¡Corporación Cápsula e Industrias Satán han tenido una rivalidad muy fuerte este último año! Quiere decir que tu madre y los padres de Pan se enfrentaron en más de una ocasión.

—¿¡En serio?!—dije atónito.

—Eso explica por qué Gohan te miraba de esa manera…—dijo deduciendo Goten.

—Wow, un momento. Yo no sabía nada de esto—dije repasando los sucesos, aún si entender por qué yo no estaba enterado—. Normalmente mi madre me cuenta todo lo relacionado con la empresa cuando con Bra nos vamos de vacaciones a verlos…—dije respondiendo mi propia pregunta.

—Así que… como estas vacaciones tuvimos que quedarnos en la academia, tu madre no pudo contarte sobre los sucesos ocurridos en la Corporación de tu familia—aclaró Goten.

—Pero… no entiendo por qué se habrán peleado. Esto no había pasado jamás con ninguna otra empresa—dije tratando de armar las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Aparentemente los padres de Pan y la Corporación de tu madre iban a asociarse a principios del año pasado, pero hubieron problemas internos que hicieron que esa alianza se convierta en rivalidad—dijo Maves bien informada, seguramente por revistas de celebridades.

Aunque gracias a esto, pude comprenderlo todo. Ahora todo sería mucho más difícil para que Pan se quede aquí, ya que ahora tenía entendido que ese hombre me odiaba. ¡Y justo pude recordar que a Goten se le había ocurrido una idea antes de que yo me chocara con el papá de Pan!

—¡Goten! Se te había ocurrido algo antes de que todo esto pasara ¿no? ¿Qué era?

POV PAN

Bra y Uub de alguna manera me hicieron despejarme un poco. No hablamos sobre tal problema en todo el almuerzo, que esta vez me pagué yo sola. Me parecía raro que Trunks y Goten aún no hubieran aparecido por aquí cerca. Me entristecí porque no quería no pasar tiempo con ellos, lo más seguro era que estos fueran los últimos momentos que podría estar junto a los chicos.

Me llega una llamada telefónica en la que se veía una foto de mi mamá. Le atendí y en seguida mi sonrisa se borró. Bra se asustó, pero Uub no parecía estar preocupado. Terminó la llamada y mi mejor amiga me preguntó qué fue lo que me había dicho.

—Dijo que vaya hasta el edificio 2, que nos encontraríamos allí—le dije con la cabeza baja.

—¡No! No querrá decirte que ya es hora de irte… ¿verdad?—me dijo Bra con una mano en su corazón.

—Es lo más probable…

—¡No puedes hacerlo!—gritó con los ojos brillosos— Porque tú… debes quedarte.

—Lo siento Bra, pero se me acabaron las ideas—dije decepcionada.

—Entonces te acompañaremos—determinó—. Y le diré todas las verdades que tenga que decirle a tu padre.

La miré sorprendida, pero luego mi sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

—Entonces, vamos.

Fuimos caminando, con el miedo en nuestros corazones, a ver a mi mamá y a mi papá que me estaban esperando a la entrada del edificio de preparatoria. Miraba al suelo, para poder recordar al menos mis últimos días aquí. Ya llegando a los pasillos anteriores a la entrada, miré al frente y pude ver a mi madre tranquila, y a mi papá con los brazos cruzados. Aunque esta vez se veía diferente, no se veía enojado, sino que simplemente serio.

Todavía me sentía mal por las palabras que le había dicho ayer, así que al estar frente a ellos, di un pequeño paso al frente y algo apenada digo:

—Papá…—pero me sorprendí al ser interrumpida cuando mi padre se arrodilló y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Hija, perdóname—me dijo sin soltarme.

Yo, casi sin poder moverme, lentamente comienzo a corresponderle el abrazo.

—No tenía idea de que te sentías una carga para nosotros—me dijo temblando—. Perdóname, por favor.

—Pa… papá—dije dejando que unas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos y abrazándolo fuertemente—. No te odio papá. Es solo que desde aquella vez pensé que ustedes hubieran preferido no tenerme.

Mi papá algo sorprendido por lo que dije me suelta suavemente y me pregunta a qué me refiero.

—Esa vez… que dijiste que no podías soportarlo más. Esa vez que dijiste que yo era un dolor de cabeza para ti—dije llorando más, rememorizando aquél suceso.

—Oh…no, hija—me dijo mirándome con cariño y limpiándome una lágrima—. Yo jamás me hubiera referido a ti en ese momento. Siempre tienes que recordar que tu madre y yo siempre nos preocupamos por ti, y que la maldita enfermedad te haga sufrir de este modo, hace que nos duela también.

—Pero entonces… ¿yo los hago sufrir?—le pregunté entristecida.

—Mientras tú seas feliz, podemos soportar cualquier dolor. Pero ese dolor de cabeza no me lo provocas tú Panny, sino el hecho de que yo no pueda hacer nada para aliviar tu dolor.

Nunca había podido sentirme más llena en ese momento. Quería gritar, quería llorar hasta más no poder, quería abrazar a mis papás.

—Hija…—dijo mi mamá acercándose y abrazándome— Nunca te olvides de lo mucho que queremos, y que siempre lo seguiremos haciendo.

—Los amo—les dije sin soltarlos y sin dejar de sollozar.

—Pero Pan…¿por qué sigues llorando?—me dice mi madre.

—Lo siento, es que…

Fui interrumpida nuevamente, pero esta vez por un grito de guerra.

—¡PAAAAAN!—gritaron algo lejos de nosotros.

Todos miramos hacia la derecha, que era de dónde venían los gritos de, no una sola persona, sino de varias. Al verlos vimos que eran como treinta personas que se dirigían corriendo sin parar hacia nosotros, entre los del frente pude distinguir a Trunks y Goten.

Papá me agarró en sus brazos, asustado por la manada que venía a arrasarnos. Me apartó, junto con él, del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. El tumulto de gente llegó frente a nosotros.

—¡Aaah, salvajes! ¡No toquen a mi hija!—dijo mi papá alzándome como si fuera Simba siendo presentado a los animales.

—¡Usted suéltela! ¡No se la llevará!—dijo una chica de las que se encontraban ahí, era Maves.

Cuando pude verlos bien a todos, no había uno que no fuera amigo mío. Le hice señas a mi papá para que me bajara ya que esto ya era bastante vergonzoso.

—Señor Gohan—escuché la voz de Trunks, quien se puso en frente de todos, cara a cara con mi papá—. Perdone pero, no podemos permitir que se lleve a Pan fuera de la academia.

Mi papá algo determinante lo miró serio a Trunks, estando preparado a escuchar lo que tenía para decirle.

—No sé si usted sabe de lo que su hija es capaz, pero le aseguro que a cada una de estas personas aquí presentes, le hizo sacar una sonrisa—dijo Goten entre la montonera.

—Sí, Pan es parte importante de nuestras vidas. Es una chica sin igual, ella me enseñó a ser quien quiero ser sin tener vergüenza de ello—dijo Maves con los puños cerrados.

—Su hija se volvió una muy buena amiga para nosotros—habló Chiara, junto a Mooki—. Una de nuestras mejores amigas.

—Es genial, ¡una persona sorprendente!

—Luchadora, mi ídolo, no hay otras palabras—reconocí la voz de Chu Lee.

—La primer chica que veo que le da su merecido a los muchachos.

—Una chica decidida, Pan ya es de nuestra familia.

—Quiero seguir viendo a Pan todos los días.

Todos mis amigos estaban ahí, diciéndole a mi papá que estaba quedando con la boca abierta, todo lo que yo había hecho con mis amigos ahí. Mi papá estaba entendiendo lo mucho que yo había disfrutado estar aquí.

—Le aseguro, señor Gohan, que con todos aquí, Pan estará en buenas manos—le dijo Bra colocando una mano en el hombro de mi papá.

—Yo…—comenzó por decir mi papá, y me miró— Pan, tú eres mi única hija. Eres mi niña, y no hay un solo momento en el que yo no haya querido protegerte. Nunca he pensado en otra cosa que no sea tu bienestar. Supongo que confiar en ti no es suficiente—dijo observando a todos mis amigos—. También tengo que confiar en todos los que están a tu alrededor.

—No dude de eso—le dijo Trunks—. Siempre estaré con ella, sin falta—dijo mirándome son una sonrisa.

—Mmm…—decía mi padre acomodándose sus anteojos— Jovencito, ¿puede ser que tú… estés enamorado de mi hija?

Trunks y yo, y casi todos los presentes ahí quedamos de piedra ante la acusación de mi papá. ¡Ese definitivamente no era el momento ni el lugar para hacer ese tipo de pregunta!

—Jajaja, tranquilo, tranquilo. Era una broma—dijo mi papá dándole golpes en la espalda a Trunks—. Pero no te acerques a mi hija. No me agradas.

—¡Papá!—le dije para que dejara de molestarlo.

—No te enojes hijita, sabes que papi está bromeando—dijo eso a pesar de que después miró de reojo a Trunks, haciéndole provocar un escalofrío.

* * *

Mis papás se estaban preparando para salir de la academia, los ayudé a armar sus maletas. Todo estaba casi listo, a excepción de Uub que no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Ya me parecía raro que él no hubiera estado, al menos, por los alrededores del edificio en el que estaban hospedando. Aunque parecía ser que él ya había empacado, sus cosas no estaban ahí.

Goten, Bra, Trunks y yo acompañamos a mis papás hasta el estacionamiento en el que un taxi los recogería para ir al aeropuerto. Pero Uub todavía no aparecía. Cuando faltaba poco para que el vehículo llegue, aparece Uub que extrañamente venía del edificio de secretaría, y además sin su equipaje.

—¡Oigan! No se vallan sin despedirse—gritaba desde lejos y con una mano alzada.

Yo y mis amigos nos confundimos al oír eso, sin embargo mis papás lo miraban con una sonrisa. Uub llegó junto a nosotros y abrazó a mi papá y a mi mamá como signo de despedida.

—Eeeh, ¿Uub? ¿Mamá, papá?—les decía tratando de hacer que me den explicaciones.

—¿Qué? Ay no, querido no me digas que se te olvidó decirle a Pan—dijo mi mamá mirándolo a mi papá.

—Pero se lo dije… ¿o no se lo dije?—dice algo despistado.

—No me lo dijiste—le afirmo.

—Aaah, es cierto no se lo dije—dice golpeándose la cabeza—. Había una condición para dejarte quedarte aquí con todos tus amigos—dijo sonriendo.

Era de esperarse, mis padres siempre hacían este tipo de cosas avisándome a último minuto. Cosa que yo no pueda negarme.

—¿Condición?—pregunté esperando una explicación más amplia.

—Uub se quedará contigo, estudiando en la academia—aclaró mi mamá . Justo ahora estaba haciendo el papeleo para ver en qué habitación quedarse.

—¿¡QUÉ?!—gritamos Trunks y yo al mismo tiempo.

Mi grito fue de emoción, aunque el grito de Trunks parecía representar otra cosa.

—N-No me digas que… entonces cuando estabas esta mañana mirando la universidad, ¿era porque ya sabías desde ese momento que te ibas a quedar aquí?—dijo Trunks sin que yo ni Bra entendiéramos.

—Sí, ahora Pan podremos pasar más tiempo juntos—me dijo sonriéndome.

Pero Trunks no miraba muy contento que digamos a esta situación. Espero que esto no traiga muchos problemas…

_**Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.**_

_**¡Nos veremos en la próxima!**_

* * *

**¡WOW! ¡Es increíble que esta linda historia haya llegado a su fin! Y antes de dedicar unas palabras, les daré una pequeña extra historia:**

**Había una vez una chica de secundaria que tenía lo más bien su notebook en su casa. Esa cosa escribía historias de amor y comedia. ¿Y saben qué? Ya había comenzado el último capítulo de Love &amp; War, su más preciada historia. ¡Pero de pronto… la máquina llegó a su límite de arranques! Ella comprendió en ese momento que su máquina hacedora de historias se había bloqueado. Muy triste y casi llorando fue a su colegio, en donde se la habían entregado, para implorarles que se la desbloquearan. Le dijeron que pronto estaría lista. Esperó y esperó, pero a su notebook no se la devolvían. Ella pensó que sería porque los técnicos de la escuela eran unos irresponsables. Sin embargo lo siguiente no se lo esperaba. ¡Resultaba que su computadora tenía un problema más serio que simplemente un bloqueo! "Y como el cambio de gobierno no estaba haciendo nada al respecto" O esa era lo que le habían dicho… "…la máquina se demoraría más de lo esperado" Y a pesar de que ella esperó una eternidad, la notebook nunca volvió, y la dueña ya estaba por desesperarse. En eso, una lectora le manda un mensaje a su perfil, casi rogándole que continúe la historia. Eso motivó a la escritora a comenzar nuevamente el capítulo tan esperado, desde otra computadora, un poco más vieja pero funcional. Llevaba ya cinco mil palabras guardadas. ¡El lunes ya había llegado a seis mil palabras! ¡Pero de pronto (x2)… sus padres cortan la luz de su casa! Parecía ser que estaban arreglando ciertas cosas eléctricas, y sin avisar cortaron todo. La pobre escritora había perdido las últimas mil palabras de su historia, porque no había llegado a guardar el trabajo antes. Así que unas horas después, cuando definitivamente llegó la luz, tuvo que escribir otra vez todas esas palabras perdidas. Fin(x2)**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeña historia :D (Basada en hechos reales) **

**Pero volviendo al tema principal, ¡Espero con todo mi corazón que a todos ustedes, lectores míos, les haya gustado mi historia! **

**Son mi todo. Gracias, ****感謝****, Thanks, Merci , ****благодаря****, Obrigado.**

**Los quiero y bye.**

**¡PEROOO…!**

**JJAJAJAJA(Risa malvada) ¿Pensaron que los dejaría con la boca abierta? **

**¿Creen que deba hacer una segunda parte? ¿La seguirían tanto como la primera? Y sí sí, tengo ideas para este segunda fic. ¡Sólo díganme ustedes qué opinan!**

**Ahora sí…**

**Pri:**** Muchas gracias Pri, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic ;) Besos y espero que te haya gustado el final de esta historia. **

**itzy frost****: Al fin! Lo que muchos dicen jaja, sii ya todos estaban comiéndose las uñas por que estos dos por fin admitieran lo que sentían xD Juro que se me está por salir una lagrimita de alegría cuando dicen que redacto genial, porque… pongo todo el corazón en ello! Ojalá te haya gustado el final y toda la historia en sí, eres genial y gracias por todo :D **

**hef507****:**** Amiga! Gracias por entender la situación de Pan ;) Eres una gran lectora y tus comentarios siempre me llenaron de alegría, cada palabra, cada oración. Es verdad, traté de hacer un fic que abarcara todo lo que puede abarcar un fic realista, quiero decir: comedia, acción, drama, angustia, romance… Espero haberlo logrado! Amo que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, porque ese era mi objetivo, que ustedes puedan disfrutar esta historia tanto como a mí me gustó hacerla. Jaja, aunque lo admitieran todavía va a ser un poco difícil que se lleven como cualquier pareja normal… Y tenías razón, definitivamente salió ese demonio en Gohan del Trunks tuvo miedo :s Gracias a ti! Por estos hermosos reviews que puedo leer y que me hacer emocionar. Ojalá nos comuniquemos también por privado, saludos y besos!**

**Evelyn****: Actualicé cuando pude! :s Lo sé, merezco una cachetada… Espero que hayas podido leer este capítulo aunque me haya demorado muuuucho en publicarlo. Gracias eve por tus comentarios de aliento, saludos y nos leeremos más tarde espero!**

**Meli****: Gracias Mel. Sí, concuerdo contigo, Trunks y Pan son unos tiernos:3 O al menos eso trato de hacer que se vea en mi fic xD Gracias, gracias por los aplausos *se agacha* Besos!**

**Eiza: Gracias linda! Puse todo mi esfuerzo ;3**

_**Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores que leyeron esta tierna historia hasta el final. Gracias a todos los que me dan su hermoso review que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a los lectores fantasma que leen y disfrutaron esta historia en silencio. Gracias todos los que le ponen favorito a este fic. **_

_**Me despido, hasta la siguiente historia… **_

_**MoiraDBZ.**_


End file.
